Last Chance
by RatSkie
Summary: AU. Slight OOC. Nanoha Takamachi has just transferred to the prestigious TSAB Academy, where she meets a carefree, irresponsible, sarcastic girl who infuriates her to no end, but still manages to capture her heart. NanoFate.
1. The Girl Who Came Out From the Bushes

**A/N: Nice to meet you! I can't believe I've got the guts to upload this when clearly I'm not good at all with writing. I think I'm still drunk or something. I've been scouring for some decent stories and actually got addicted to them before I realized it. Currently, my present obsession is NanoFate. They're just so damn cute and perfect together!**

**This is going to be my first publicized story, so please go easy on me. I'm begging you on bended knees!**

**Reviews, corrections and constructive criticisms are always welcome to better improve any possible future projects of mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1: The Girl Who Came Out From the Bushes<p>

This may come out strange to you but my story started with a shrub of plant.

Sounds weird? I know, right? But honestly, that was how I met her. It was pure coincidence. It was awkward. It was infuriating. It was depressing. It was wonderful. It was unforgettable. It made me… fall in love. It was pure bliss. It was heart-breaking. It was destiny. But she was, after all, my fate.

Maybe I should back up a little so you'll get why I had a strange encounter with the shrubbery kind.

I opened my eyes to the blinding sunlight trying to get in between the blinds of my room.

_I've gotta fix that later. _I got up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. Then it hit me. I looked at the wretched thing on top of my bedside table to my left. _Great, I woke up before my alarm went off._

As if it was really teasing me, it had to go off and make that annoying beeping sound that makes the hair at the back of my neck stand on its end. I don't know why but it's weird. So, instead of reaching out to turn the thing off, I scowled at it and willed it to die a bloody death, if it was possible.

In the end, I reached out and switched it off.

Times like these I wish I had magic powers, you know? Like I could shoot the thing using a canon of concentrated magical energy with a cartridge system. _Yeah right, maybe in another lifetime or dimension where magic and flying are as normal as eating cake._

I giggled at my thoughts and got out of bed. I stretched my body until I was satisfied and walked to the bathroom to get ready for school.

I looked at myself in the mirror. And all I can say is that I'm just your typical girl. No special qualities whatsoever. I am left handed and that's about it. Nanoha Takamachi is just your normal, average girl with no distinctive qualities. Don't get me wrong, I'm not pitying myself. I'm just telling what's true. Although a few people called me cute and attractive, it was never convincing enough for me to say the same thing about myself. That would make me conceited or vain, right?

I turned on the tap water and started to wash my face as part of my morning ritual. Afterwards, I brushed my copper-brown hair. Mostly it looks dull to me and it's already almost to my waistline. I have an average height. Well, I'm almost the same height as mom even though I'm just fifteen, so that's good. While brushing my teeth, I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes were blue or was it slate blue? What's slate anyway? Moving along, after I brushed my teeth, I went out of the bathroom to change into my uniform, and then proceeded into tying my long hair into a side-ponytail which I could never get right. I took one last look at myself in the mirror. _Yep, totally average me. _I grabbed my bag and made my way downstairs for breakfast.

When I got into the dining room/kitchen, my mom and dad were already there. Naturally. "Good morning!" I greeted and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. Momoko Takamachi was frying scrambled eggs on a skillet. Mom's strong point is cooking and baking, most especially cake! I'm taking lessons from her of course.

Shiro Takamachi was sitting in the dining table reading his morning paper and, from time to time, would glance at his phone maybe awaiting some important messages or emergencies from the hospital. Yep, Daddy's a physician and takes his job rather seriously. He told me that he specializes in Internal Medicine. _Inside medicine? _Anyway, it's definitely something I do not wish to learn.

"Morning, sweetie," Mom greeted while placing bacon and eggs in front of me.

"Morning, dear," Daddy said as I sat next to him, never taking his eyes off the newspaper. "Oh, Nanoha?"

"Yeshm?" I said this while there was still a fork full of eggs in my mouth. I looked at daddy, who looked like he was contemplating on how to tell me whatever it was he was trying to tell me.

"Remember the thing about my job in Mid?"

_Uh-oh. I don't like where this is going._ I quickly chewed the eggs and swallowed. "Yes?"

He folded his paper.

_He's folding his morning paper! He never does that unless it was really something serious!_ _I didn't blow something up again, did I? Am I in trouble? Oh wait, he was talking about his job in Mid, right? So it's not anything related to combustion! I'm saved… for now._

"Turns out, they urgently need me there to overlook something and they've already made arrangements for our new home. So, we're moving there tomorrow."

I thought this only happens on TV, cartoons, anime or wherever in a fictional world. But the scene at that time was like what you see on TV, cartoons and anime. And in my world, it was _clearly_ not fiction.

My mouth was gaping. My eyes wide in shock. And I could feel the fork slip out of my hand and hit the floor. I felt like the great being, who created the entire universe passed by our little eating area. The entire dining room/kitchen was intensely quiet except for the sounds of iron pans and sizzling food being cooked by mom. "You want more eggs, sweetie?"

_Eh? What? What?_ "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" I have strong lung power if I do say so myself. I guess that's another good thing about me—wait, I'm getting off topic here. "What do you mean we're—No, thank you, mom—moving tomorrow?"I leaned in toward my father, who was oh-so calm about the entire thing.

Daddy blinked as if I just grew two heads. He looked confused at my sudden outburst. "Why are you so surprised? I mentioned this last month, didn't I?" He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Like two plus two equals five! _Wait, that can't be right. Argh! Now _I'm_ confused!_

"A month ago? But Daddy, you said that was still tentative! This is all so sudden! What about my school? My friends…" I trailed off and paled. "My friends!" I felt like pulling my hair out of panic.

"Your transfer to another school has already been arranged. A member of the school board is an old acquaintance of mine and your mother's so it was easy. As for friends, you'll make new ones in your new school."

_Making new friends in a new school? Like that's going to be easy!_ "But why tomorrow? I mean, like I said, it's so sudden! It's the middle of the first term and I'm transferring to a new school!"

This time, it was my mother who spoke. "Sweetie, I know it's really sudden. And we understand how you feel. But everything has already been arranged. The school, our new house and daddy's new workplace is expecting him to be there. I promise everything will be fine when we get there, okay?"

_So everything's been prepared? Giving me no choice but to go along with your plans?_ I wanted to tell them that. But I just couldn't. Being a child raised in the Takamachi family rarely gives you the opportunity to speak out your real and honest opinions unless you have the resources to back you up. For a mere fifteen-year-old girl like me, who was still dependent and under the care of my parents, I didn't have the nerve yet to make my stand. _Sigh. I'm such a kid._

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"You're moving?" We were on a bench eating my last lunch in this school. Yuuno Scrya, my close guy friend, said in shock as I delivered to him the news.<p>

Actually, it was decided about a month ago but it was still tentative. Given that, I didn't want to break the news unless it was really final. And my parents had to tell me that it had been finalized about a month ago. And this morning was sort of just a "reminder" from them to me. _Parents can sometimes leave out the most important stuffs and just nonchalantly "remind" you about them during breakfast!_

I nodded meekly and gave him a nervous smile, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Yuuno-kun. It's just that," I scratched my cheek, a nervous habit of mine; "I was hoping that my parents wouldn't go on with their plans and change their mind about moving. Unfortunately, I was wrong with my assumption."

Yuuno Scrya brushed up his blond hair and pushed back his glasses trying to digest everything that I've told him. Yuuno's been my closest friend ever since third grade in elementary school. My confidante, as you say, even in our first year of high school. We've been together ever since but not the way that you'd think. Most people would really assume that we're together even though we're not. I just don't see him that way.

He sighed in defeat. "Nanoha…" Yuuno's brows furrowed and narrowed his green eyes at me. Clearly, he was not taking the news lightly and he was trying not to bombard me with questions. "So, when are you leaving?"

I took a bite of my sandwich. I looked at the sky as if the answer was there. "Um, I think, daddy said tomorrow."

"Where are you moving again?" Yuuno took a sip from his water bottle.

"Mid-Childa?"

He almost choked on his drink but managed to swallow safely. "Mid-Childa?" Yuuno smacked his forehead. "That's like three towns and two train rides away!"

_Is it really that far from here?_ "Really? I never thought of the distance. I think you're exaggerating, Yuuno-kun." I laughed as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Now that you've mentioned it, it _is_ kinda far from Uminari." I sighed dejectedly. _Who am I kidding? It could be on the other side of the world!_ "I don't like to move at all. This is my home for fifteen years and because of daddy's work, I have to leave it." _This is so unfair._

Yuuno looked at me softly and I could tell that he was trying to find the right words to say to me. "Honestly, I don't like you to move either but it's not like your dad's going to change his mind after listening to us. It might be hard—heck, it'll _definitely_ be hard especially for _you_ at first—"

Wow. He really _is_ being honest. "Thanks, Yuuno-kun—"

"—but! I'm sure, if it's you, you'll pull through. You'll make new friends and new memories. Probably." He grinned at me after saying that last part.

I felt myself perk up a little. Hearing that from someone I really know made it all the more convincing and important. "You know, that last part was unnecessary." I laughed. Maybe moving to a new place—new school wouldn't be so bad after all. I raised my can of Diet Coke to my lips.

"How are you going to tell the teacher and our classmates?"

This time I was the one who choked on my drink.

* * *

><p>Okay, so it was the morning that I've been dreading since yesterday. We're moving to a new place. And because of that, I really couldn't sleep last night. Not like the kind of sleepless night you would have before you go on a field trip. And it's definitely not the best way to start a Wednesday morning either. To be honest, I was taking the entire thing quite well unexpectedly. And I think my parents noticed this since they've been saying the exact same thing to me like "Are you okay, sweetie?" or "This is for the best, honey" or "Everything will be back to normal in no time". <em>Yeah, like that'll happen.<em>

The movers daddy hired came in early that morning. They loaded the moving truck with most of our furniture. It's no fun watching them but I guess it's the only thing left to do while you're waiting for your parents to tell you to get inside the car. I sat on the front porch of our soon-to-be old house waiting for my parents to come out. I was doing just that and sighing. I noticed I've been sighing a whole lot lately.

I took out my mobile phone, which was pink by the way, out of my left jeans pocket. _No new messages._ Yuuno didn't even text me since yesterday. We just ended our school day just like any other day. We went to school, tried not to die out of boredom, tried our (my ) very best to answer seemingly impossible questions which looked like secret codes sent by aliens from outer space! (Well, for Yuuno, it was like a piece of cake. The guy's a genius! A star-student material—well, actually he kind of is! I swear he could pass up as a college professor if he wore a fake beard or maybe win one of those awards that start with an N.)

"Ready, Nanoha?"

Mom came out from inside the house with dad. Daddy locked the door and gave the set of keys to a mover who seemed to be the higher ranking one among the others. He was giving some last minute instructions to him. _Movers use ranks too?_

"Yes, Mom." _Like I have choice? _I tried not to sound too sad about the move. Really I did!

Mom looked softly at me. "Everything's going to be fine, sweetie."

"I know." _Actually, I don't know. It wasn't you who's going to a new school and start all over again._

Daddy finished talking to the man about the house and furniture so he walked over to us. "Alright, everyone in the car."

_Yuuno-kun isn't here. Of course he wouldn't. It's a school day!_ Reminding myself that just made me sigh again. I should really stop doing this while I still can.

Everything happened so fast. It feels so surreal. I never thought I would be moving to another place on a Wednesday. Sandwich Wednesday! My homeroom teacher was genuinely—well, surprised was an understatement. He was ranting on and on about being a bad teacher since he can't even put together a good farewell party for me. It was fine really, I said to him. It was a last minute thing anyway. No one in the world would be prepared for anything this big. Even _I_ wasn't prepared enough for this, and I was the main person involved in this whole fiasco.

_This sucks._

My phone alerted me that I received a text message. I sluggishly took out my phone. I think the realization that I'm moving for good is finally sinking in. _Yuuno-kun?_ The mail was from Yuuno! _He's texting during class? Does he even know how to do that? _ I opened his message.

And I couldn't help but smile at what my friend wrote:

_*hug* Sorry, I couldn't be there to see you off. _(T^T)

_But think of it this way, we don't have to say good-bye! I know you're going to make new friends in your new school. And when you do, don't forget about me, ok? No matter where you go, we'll always be friends, Nanoha! _(^_^)

_We'll see each other again like we always do. When I can, I'll come by and visit. See you when I see you! _\(^o^)/

_P.S. I know, that was sooooo corny of me. _orz

"Really, that Yuuno-kun." I muttered mostly to myself and couldn't help but smile. _That actually made me feel a lot better. Thanks, Yuuno-kun!_

After reading Yuuno's message, I started noticing that we were almost out of town. So this is really is it. Mom and Dad were frantically talking about the new place. They asked me questions time and again and I would just give them the answers they needed and stayed silent afterwards. It's not like I'm upset at them or anything. I think I'm just trying to take in the last bit of scenery that was familiar to me for fifteen years until it'll all be replaced by something new and, well, unfamiliar.

Going to another place for a visit makes me nervous but at the same time excited. But going to another place since we're moving there permanently is a whole different story. I'm still nervous and excited but I think it's more on the nervous part.

What if I won't make friends? What if I'll have a hard time? What if no one _wants_ to be my friend? I know Mom, Daddy and Yuuno told me that everything would be fine but I can't help but wonder if it would really be what they said it would be. If everything's going to be alright is just a possibility then there's actually an equal chance that everything won't go alright. It's all a fifty-fifty thing. _So, which one should I believe?_

I continued to watch the passing sceneries as we drove by. It was hypnotizing really. All of them seem like blurs of fuzzy lines. And before I knew it, everything went black.

* * *

><p><em>Nanoha…<em>

_Nanoha…_

"Nanoha, sweetie. We're here." I groaned and mentally complained why my neck and shoulder hurt. _Oh, right. I fell asleep in the car._ My head hurts too. Clearly, I lack sleep and I need one pretty badly. Mom had opened the car door to wake me up. Wow, I must have passed out real badly if I didn't notice that we drove by three towns. _Uminari feels so far away already._ I thought sadly to myself.

I got out of the car and looked at our new house for the very first time. "Wow" was all I can say. For something so urgently arranged, the place was totally posh. The thing looked totally brand new! The house was two storey's tall and the walls were pristine white and gave off a real suburban look. Way different from our old house. The lights were already on so it showed me that the inside was even poshier! _If that's even a word to begin wi—is that a crystal chandelier in the living room?_

My parents already went inside to help the movers know where to put our furniture. While the adults were busy unloading our stuffs, I took the liberty in exploring the house. I was about to go upstairs when I heard my mom shouting about my room being on the third door to the right. I skipped my way upstairs forgetting that I was depressed just moments ago about moving. Now, I was excited about my new room!

_Third door to the right, right?_ When I got to the door, I noticed that the doorknob was one of those fancy designs you see on TV where they belong to rich and aristocratic people. It was gold plated for sure! I mentally squealed. _Wait, calm down, Nanoha. Don't get excited over a doorknob!_ I was trying to calm myself down. Being excited over a doorknob was kind of embarrassing really.

I opened the door and couldn't breathe for three seconds! My new room was absolutely gorgeous! It was twice as big as my old room with a balcony. Well, there's no bed, that's a given. My bed was just downstairs and I think it would be quite a mismatch to this room. The room was really big enough to have a queen size bed but then, why would I need a bed as big as that? I walked across the room and went to the sliding door leading to the balcony. I scanned the area and noticed that some of the neighbors coming out of their houses. It was safe to assume that they're already wondering who the new members of their community were. Anyway, I focused back on my little balcony. I could do a lot of stuff out here. I could read a book, watch the stars or even be like Juliet on her balcony, except I don't have a Romeo. And no, it's not Yuuno-kun! _I'm not dreaming, am I?_ I pinched my cheek and held it. _It hurts!_

"No, you're not dreaming." My dad said as he was casually leaning on the sliding door. _How long was he standing there?_

"Daddy," I hugged him and he hugged back along with a kiss on my head, "I thought you were busy downstairs."

"I was, until your mother told me to check up on you." I gave him a questioning look. He shrugged. "She said that you might still be sulking about all this. I mean, it was partially my fault anyway for not telling you earlier."

_Well, Daddy, it is your fault. _But I wasn't going to tell him that. "No worries, Dad. I know you're busy and all. Plus, I know you're doing all of this for us… although, a little heads up about moving would've been nice next time, okay?"

Dad grinned at that, "I'm sorry, really," and gave me a bear hug. "Everything will be fine. I promise."

I laughed while still locked in his bear hug. "Nyahaha! I know," and gave him one last tight hug before I patted his back, "You can let go now, Daddy!"

He chuckled and ruffled my hair. "By the way," Dad said, as he wound his arm around my shoulder, and my arm around his waist and led me back inside, "you start school tomorrow. My friend took care of the paperwork and you're all set."

_I almost forgot about that one. _"What kind of school am I going to anyway? I actually forgot to ask."

"Oh?" He raised one brow at me. "I think you've heard of it. The TSAB Academy."

"That sounds like a military academy."

Dad laughed out heartily. "Well, it was but they changed it into a regular academy about two hundred years after its founding. And it's been a regular academy ever since, housing all kinds of students from pre-school to college students. You should know that your mom and I are alumni in that school."

It actually made me wonder how old the school really was. "I'm sure it'll be great, Dad." I tried not to sound sarcastic about it. But knowing that my soon-to-be new school used to be a military academy, I think I actually had an idea why dad was such a strict and conservative person. _But how come Mom was different?_ _Nah, I'll leave that for later._

"Anyway, it's still early. Would you like to take a look at your new school for a bit later? I think I can pull some strings." Dad winked playfully and I kind of guessed that he wanted to visit his old school.

I just didn't have the heart to say no. so, I said: "Sure, why not?"

"Great! I'll be right back then. I have to make a call." Then he left my room like an excited child about to go over and play with his friends.

_I guess it wouldn't be so bad. I mean, mom and dad did go to that school years ago. I'm sure I'll be fine._

_Probably._

* * *

><p>By the time I finished unpacking some of my more essential things like my clothes for the night and my toiletries and such, I went downstairs to see how my parents were doing. The movers just finished unloading all of our furniture and belongings. For a handful of people, they sure did get their job done quickly. After my parents thanked them for all their hard work, they went back to Uminari. <em>Lucky them.<em>

After dad called his friend about wanting to visit the academy, he also told mom about his plan. Now, the three of us were once again back on the road and on our way to the prestigious TSAB Academy.

"The academy is a little ways off, Nanoha," my dad started while he was driving, "so you have to take the bus every morning. Or I could drop you off—"

"I'll take the bus, Daddy." I cut him off. "But thank you for the offer though." It would be nice to be dropped off once in awhile though. But I think I'm gonna reserve that for special occasions or emergencies. "I could also walk to school too, if I'm early enough."

"That would be good, dear," Mom said, "exercise is good. But still, the academy is a fifteen-minute walk from our new home. You might arrive late if you don't manage your time well enough."

"I'll manage somehow." I said enthusiastically.

It was already past eight. So I'm guessing first period must've started since when we arrived at the school gates, there was hardly anyone there. Oh! And let me say something about the school. _It's freakin' huge! _I know my new house was posh but I didn't expect the school would be too. What is it about posh places anyway? I got the feeling that students and people around this city would be described as posh as well.

_Great, just my luck to move into a new posh city where I don't exactly blend in._ Compared to Mid-Childa, Uminari was more of a country-ish kinda town. Mid-Childa seemed more… what's the word? More modern? I am not using posh again. I think I'm abusing it already. Yeah, modern. Let's go with that!

Even though we're still at the front gates, I could tell that this school was huge. I mean, the fountain in front of what I might assume as the administrative office was a dead giveaway. It just screams _'I'm a big freakin' fountain in a big freakin' school!'_ if fountains could scream that is.

We parked in front of the administrative office and got out of the car. To my surprise, someone was already walking towards us. A tall, attractive woman with teal-colored hair waved at us and I'm guessing she must be my parents' friend, the member of the school board, who arranged my transfer to this school. "Shiro! Momoko!"

"Lindy! Long time no see!" My mom waved back and met the woman half-way. Both of them hugged and giggled at each other.

My dad smiled fondly and locked the car. "I see you haven't changed a bit, Lindy."

"What's that suppose to mean? I matured quite well if I do say so myself." She laughed merrily and started to notice I was there. "And you must be Nanoha-san?"

"Y-yes!" I was beginning to get nervous to meet someone of high importance in this school who also happens to be friends with my parents. School is going to be tough from now on. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nanoha Takamachi!" I bowed and tried to stay calm.

She nodded approvingly. "Pleased to meet you, Nanoha-san. I'm Lindy Harlaown, an old friend of your parents. I'm sure you'll have a great time here in TSAB."

"Lindy is also the school board's vice chairman and the high school department's principal. She's going to be your principal starting tomorrow, Nanoha," my dad added. Or should I say, indirectly warned me to behave myself when I start school tomorrow since they can ask about my progress any time they want. _I'll be watched like a hawk._

"Oh, hush, Shiro," Principal Lindy playfully slapped his arm, "you shouldn't scare the poor girl like that. Don't worry, Nanoha-san! I'm not as scary as how your father said. Although I expect certain rules to be obeyed religiously, I do believe in the student body's autonomy system."

_Student body's autonomy system?_

"My, TSAB is still using that same system? How nostalgic." Mom noticed that I gave her a confused look. "Nanoha, TSAB Academy uses a system called the student body autonomy system. It's where the school is run by the students themselves and faculty supervision is only needed under special circumstances when the need arises. But mostly, student leaders would decide for the students' affairs and all other areas as long as they could carry out the responsibility without problems."

"Wow, it's like a school for training future leaders." It was definitely amazing. A school ran by the students themselves.

Lindy giggled. "Well, we do believe with our school's motto '_The youth are the hope of our future'. _Well, we shouldn't stay out here so much. We should head inside for some tea and we'll discuss Nanoha-san's final preparations for her transfer."

_Guh_. I'm not really up for listening to some of the boring stuffs. I started sighing dejectedly. And I thought I did it discreetly too. But I guess I was wrong.

"Nanoha-san, as a treat, you can explore the school grounds for as long as you like. I take it you haven't been toured around campus?"

"No, ma'am."

"Then, as my first command as your new principal. I order you to take a tour around our school but be sure to be back in an hour, okay? We're also meeting with the student council president. He'll fill you in on what you need to know."

"Yes, ma'am!" _Wait. Why am saluting?_

This time Principal Lindy laughed out heartily. "I wish my daughter was as obedient as you, my dear. Fate could use a friend like you, Nanoha-san."

_Eh? Fate?_

"Well then, Nanoha, have fun exploring your new school!" Principal Lindy waved at me and led my parents inside the Administrative office.

"Don't wander too far, sweetie," Mom reminded me like I was still nine years old.

I pouted and said, "I'm not nine anymore, Mom."

Dad laughed too. "We know, princess. Just be careful, okay? We'll see you later."And with that, the three adults went inside and discussed some grown-up stuffs a fifteen-year-old like me would never care about. I guess.

So with a slap on both my cheeks, I trotted down the steps of the administrative office—wait, make that administrative building, to start my one-girl tour around the huge TSAB Academy campus. I didn't know where to start so I just wandered aimlessly and looked around. I couldn't help but admire the area. Again, as I said, the campus was huge! And this was only for the high school department.

Once in awhile, I would stop and look at some of the buildings like the gym, the auditorium, the pool and the cafeteria. For a prestigious school such as this one, I'm guessing they ran things a little differently than my previous high school. If this school was going to mold the students to be the leaders of tomorrow, I'm sure most of them must be smart, rich and charismatic to achieve such an awesome vision such as that. So the question is:

"Why am I here?"

I'm not smart, rich nor charismatic. I'm just here because it was conveniently in the same area as my father's workplace. I feel like rock among a flowerbed of roses completely out of place and at the same time, completely overshadowed and unimportant. _Crap. I'm starting to pity myself again._

From afar, I could hear some shouting and a few people calling out someone in particular. I couldn't make out what they were saying or who they were looking for. All I know is that I shouldn't be involved in their activity. It might've been a class activity that I should not interfere or else I'd get into trouble. I've decided that I'm not going to cause any trouble during my stay here.

Ignoring the far-off noises, I continued my tour and managed to arrive in a beautiful garden lined with cherry blossom trees that seemed to never end. The garden was simply divine. Different kinds of flowers were there each complimenting the others. Vibrant green bushes and hedgerows also framed the area but still managed to attract my attention at how healthy and vivid-looking they looked, as if they were all meant to be gathered in one piece of land. Most of them were already in full bloom. It was still spring after all. The falling cherry blossom petals made the place all the more ethereal. The seemingly infinite rows of cherry blossom trees gave off a mysterious and untouched sanctuary of unworldly wonder. It was like I was transported to another world and not anymore in TSAB Academy.

It was the perfect setting and I feel like I would have a fateful encounter here. _Yeah right! That only happens in shoujo manga anyway._

I jumped at a sudden rustling sound inside a bush that was a few feet away from me. "What was that?" Usually, I wouldn't go near anything weird or suspicious in fear of something horrid might possibly come out. The bush began to shake again and I slowly approached it preparing myself. Then, a dark figure jumped out. "WAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

I've mentioned that I had incredible lung power but that scream of mine was just epic. I only pray no one heard me or, worse, saw me fall back on the ground.

After I was done with my legendary scream and was calm enough, I finally noticed that it was a person that leaped out of the bush and landed into a crouch on the ground. Specifically, it was a girl... with long blond hair. If I wasn't so damned surprised, I would've been impressed by their athletic ability.

"Who-Who are you?" I stuttered as I started to stand up and dusted off my skirt. "Y-you just came out of nowhere!" I pointed out, quite irritated that I was surprised like that. _My butt hurts really bad._

The girl still had her back facing at me and she slowly got up in her full height. I think she'd realized that she was not alone. Slowly, she faced me and I found myself stunned and awestruck before her dark burgundy eyes.

_You may not believe me but, even before she told me her name, I felt as if… I already knew who she was._

_Beautiful like an angel and radiant as the sun._ She had a solemn face. Calm, yet a little surprised by my presence like she hadn't expected to have company. But she smiled anyway, a ghost of a smile that didn't seem to reach her eyes, at my dumbfounded look.

A gust blew hard and a whirlwind of cherry blossom petals started to stir and flew up in the air. I'm guessing that the petals weren't the only things that were stirred up by the wind on that day.

"I'm Fate," her voice was soft and gentle, "and I apparently came out of that bush."

On that day, I didn't realize that I was going to make the biggest mistake of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So how was it? Terrible? Horrible? Made you want to vomit? Then, my apologies. Like I said, reviews and constructive criticisms are always welcome. *readies full body armor and shield***


	2. Welcome to TSAB Academy

**A/N: Cool! I didn't really expect anyone to really read my story. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Nyahahaha! I realized I had a lot of typos and grammar errors. I sincerely apologize for that. And if there are any more along the way, I really am sorry and I'll try to correct and edit them if life will allow me to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Not even that cute French bulldog!**

* * *

><p>"I'm Fate and I apparently came out of that bush." She pointed at the shrub she had indeed came out of and stated it matter-of-factly like it was the most obvious thing in the world.<p>

_So her name's Fate? Fate…-chan? It… suits her. 'I'm Fate' Wait, doesn't that sound like a cheesy, lame pick-up line?_

"And you are?"

I must've been so mesmerized by her that I hadn't heard her speak.

When I still didn't respond, she added: "Are you an idiot or what?"

My eyebrow actually twitched out of sheer irritation. _I-Idiot? _"Wha-Who are you calling an idiot?"

"Ah! She speaks!" She declared dramatically. "Oh speak again, dumb angel!" I think she was trying to quote a line from _Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet_. She laughed while holding her stomach.

This girl was really getting on my nerves. _Was she trying to pick a fight?_ "What's with you? You're really rude!"

She stopped laughing then and stood upright with dignity. "I'm the _rude_ one?" she pointed at herself and feigned innocence, "I'm not the one, who did _not _answer a simple question addressed to her. I gave you my name and was simply asking yours." She looked at me from head to foot. "You're not from around here, are you? Transfer student perhaps?"

This time it was me who looked at her from head to foot. She was indeed wearing a school uniform. _The academy's uniform!_ Her long white sleeves were rolled up to her elbows and the top button was undone. Her red necktie was loosely undone also. Her dark blue blazer, with gold linings and cuff links, was tied around her waist. A dark pleated skirt revealed her long slender legs. _Why am I looking at her legs?_ And she wore white sneakers over her black socks. Over all, her look suits her. _The TSAB Academy's rebel I guess._

She rested her right hand on her hip and smirked. "Like what you see?" Her eyes caught me off guard.

I actually blushed. _I don't blush! _"Uh-um, no!" _Good job, me! You just made a complete fool out of yourself!_

She laughed again. I decided right then and there that this girl was absolutely infuriating.

When I was about to give her a piece of my mind, a shout of "There she is!" broke through in our little world.

She stopped laughing immediately and before I knew it two other figures appeared. One jumped off a tree and landed behind Fate, the other one leaped out of the neighboring bush that Fate came out of and stood behind me. We were surrounded. _What is it with these girls and springing out of trees and bushes?_ Like Fate, they were also students but unlike her, they wore their uniforms more properly and right, despite having twigs and leaves sticking out of their hair and uniforms.

The one from the tree was a blond with short hair but the color was a lot darker than that of Fate's and had dark green eyes. She was catching her breath and tried to brush off the remaining leaves stuck in her hair. "Finally… you… stopped running… Fate."

"You can't run away forever! Come with us to the student council office now!" The other one was shorter with red hair tied in twin braids and sharp blue eyes. _She's short. An elementary student?_ She wore such an angry face that I couldn't ask her that without getting a punch in return. So I decided to keep that comment to myself.

The two newcomers didn't seem to notice I was there. It's either I've been ignored or they're too focused to care about someone else.

I tried to acknowledge my own presence to them. "Uh-Uhm…"

Fate snorted, "As if." She ran towards me and grabbed my hand.

"W-wait!" But she didn't listen and we cut through the garden together.

The two were stunned with what happened. They groaned and were saying something like: "Not again!" And immediately ran after us.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her. We passed by a lot of flower beds, rose bushes, hydrangeas and a lot more flowers I wished I had looked at before this happened.

"Don't know!" She answered over her shoulder. She still continued to hold my hand and led me to wherever she was headed.

I looked back and saw the other two were still in hot pursuit ordering us to stop. I could've stopped and pulled away my hand but I found myself running and holding her hand tightly with mine. We went inside one of the buildings, climbed a flight of stairs and saw some students walking out of their classrooms and idling around the hallway.

I'm guessing it was already time for the students to change classes. We ran by them. They were shocked to say the least to see us running away from two other students.

Fate opened a double door and stopped halfway through. This actually gave me the chance to catch my breath. The room was still fully occupied with students along with a teacher who seemed to be in the middle of giving a last minute reminder before they switched classes. All of them stopped and stared at us. "Ms. Harlaown?"

"Ah… sorry."

"Faaaaaaate!" The redhead and blond screamed as they were nearing us. This time a handful of other students were running with them. _I guess they called some reinforcements._

"Crap!" We both ran again while Fate was still clutching my hand. We continued going down the hallway dodging other students and almost knocked down a guy carrying a stack of papers. The chasers were close behind. I'm not sure if I should be worried or not about that.

"Fate-chan!" I called to her. Three new students stood before us and blocked our way. Fate tried to quickly run back from where we came from, but then the blond and redhead along with their backups managed to catch up to us.

"Give it up, Fate," the short one spoke clearly out of breath and stomped her foot, "Don't cause any more trouble than you already have."

"What are you talking about?" Fate grinned. She doesn't seem to be tired from all the running we did. _And I was freakin' exhausted!_ "That wasn't trouble. I was just having some fun."

"You call stealing the science club's hang glider and crash-landing inside the teachers' lounge, _fun_?" she shrieked. She was clearly annoyed now.

"Yep!" She answered with no hint of remorse whatsoever. _She did all of that? Was she trying to commit suicide or something?_ "Plus, I do not steal. _Stealing_ is such a harsh word, Vita. I'd prefer to call it: secretly-volunteering-to-make-sure-the thing-can-actually-fly! But I was wearing a helmet so I think it was okay since it didn't hurt that much."

The chasers, the curious students who happened to be near the area, and I included, just gaped and stared blankly at her. Only the sound of the spring breeze could be heard.

I didn't realize what happened next but by the time I regained my senses, Fate was already carrying me in her arms, bridal style. "Eh?"

She jumped on the window sill which has the wide open window. "Hold on tight, princess," she whispered in my ear. And I think I have a vague idea what's going to happen next.

The blond was able to recover her senses too but was a tad bit too late in stopping what Fate was about to do. "Wait—Fate, stop! We're on the second floor!"

"I know!" She gave a carefree smile at the blond and leaped off the ledge. _Did I mention we were on the second floor?_

* * *

><p>Have you ever tried bungee jumping? Well, I haven't, but I think it would be cool to try it someday. I think it's a safe enough thrill ride. It has a harness, helmet and some other protective gear, and a long rope that's tied around your ankles and let you dangle in the air to keep you from plummeting to your untimely death. It's usually done along cliff edges or really tall buildings. It's something I'd love to try someday.<p>

But have you ever tried jumping off from the second floor of a school building while being in the arms of a deranged, blonde psychopath with no harnesses, helmets and the heavenly divine rope to prevent you from plummeting to your untimely death?

I have. And it's something I'd _hate_ to try again someday!

When she jumped off, I first saw the clear blue sky. And it was all I could see. The sun was shining. The air was still a bit chilly. For a moment there, I thought I was actually flying.

But then, a thing called gravity existed and we were falling back to the earth.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!" I couldn't help but scream and tightly hold onto Fate. My life really depended on it actually.

I was able to notice a few things. First, Fate was actually grinning! It was so carefree and she was actually enjoying it that I wanted to hit her real hard on the head. Second, she was holding me rather… securely. Gentle but firm. For someone who seemed like she wasn't thinking at all, she's pretty much making sure I won't slip out of her hold. And third, there's actually a pool below us.

When we hit the water, we really made a big splash! Literally. The students, who I'm guessing had their swimming class at that time, cleared away from the center of chaos, which was us.

I didn't know how deep the pool was but it was deep enough that we didn't hit the bottom and die. My vision was immediately enveloped by bubbles and foam. Luckily, the impact didn't hurt that much. But it still left me stunned and exhausted. I could hear some shouts muffled by the water. But I just ignored them. I felt like surrendering into the watery oblivion but then a hand grabbed my wrist and I shot up to the surface.

Fate and I burst out of the water and took a big gasp of air. _Note to self, never take oxygen for granted._

I was waddling in the water. My wet hair obscured my eyes but I was able to see some surprised students standing on the pool's edge.

Fate was beside me and was laughing like a hysterical maniac. "That was totally awesome! Let's do that again!"

I think one of my veins just popped. "Are you insane? We could've _died_!" I shouted at her.

"I know! But we _didn't_! Isn't it great?" _It's official she's insane!_ She looked at me and I noticed that our faces were closer than I thought. Our noses were almost touching. "What is it?"

"Um…" Even in the freezing pool water, I felt my face getting warmer and warmer.

"You're not getting away anymore, Fate!"

We both turned our heads to the person by the pool. It was the blonde along with the redhead, who I assumed would be Vita. I looked around some more and saw the students from before already positioned strategically from all sides of the big, rectangular pool.

"Hey Alisa!" Fate greeted and waved her hand, "wanna join me and, er… by the way," she looked back down at me. Even when she's soaking wet, Fate still looked pretty great, "I didn't catch your name, who are you again?"

My eye twitched and I was really tempted to drown her here in this pool.

* * *

><p>"HAHAHAHAHA! Hohoho! HAHAHAHAHA!" A girl with short chocolate brown hair with yellow and red hairpins was laughing out loud that she almost had trouble breathing. "Hahaha… My stomach hurts so much! Stop me, Vita! Stop me… HAHAHAHAHA!" She repeatedly pounded her fist on the desk while she continued to laugh after Vita and Alisa gave their report.<p>

Vita looked at the girl with half-lidded eyes and didn't know if she should be worried or annoyed with the girl's continuous laughter. "Hayate, you're laughing too much. You've been laughing for fifteen minutes already."

"But—HAHAHAHA! I can't—HAHAHA!—help it! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Alisa gritted her teeth and pointed at the girl named Hayate. "You're the student council vice president! Act like one and stop laughing already!"

"Okay, okay…" Hayate calmed down and cleared her throat. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "I think I've used up all my laughter for one lifetime, eh?" she chuckled. And finally looked at Fate and I.

After what happened in the pool, Fate and I were taken to the student council office. The students who chased us around campus were actually members of the student council committee.

Amidst the trouble we (mostly, Fate) have caused, they were kind enough to give us towels to dry off and lent us tracksuits to change into.

"I gotta hand it to you, Fate." Hayate stood from her seat and walked to the front of her desk to stand before us. "This time you've really done it. You'll go down in TSAB history for sure! I admit that flying a stolen—"

"I didn't steal it."

"—hang glider through the window, crash landing and wreaking havoc in the teacher's lounge and walking away from it completely unscathed is idiotically impressive, but what happened afterwards just made my heart skip a beat!" The vice president's hand flew to her chest and looked like she was about to swoon.

"I've never met anyone who would leap out of a window on a two-storey building and plunge into the school's pool while carrying a girl in her arms in midair. Good job!" The vice president grinned widely and gave a thumbs-up. Not something I'd expect for a member of the student council to say, let alone from the vice president herself.

"Thanks," Fate grinned and shrugged, "I try."

"HAYATE!" Vita and Alisa reprimanded in unison.

She looked up at her officers and giggled. "Wow, you guys are in harmony today. Cool!" And then, she finally looked at me. I think she's the first person, besides Fate, to notice that I was there. "You must be the new transfer student the president mentioned. Nanoha, right?"

"Y-yes!" I quickly stood from my seat and introduced myself, "M-My name's Nanoha Takamachi. I-I just transferred to your academy recently. And I-I'm really sorry for the trouble I've caused today."

Hayate waved her hand dismissively. "Oh don't worry about that! We all know that it was all Fate's fault—"

"Hey!" Fate interjected.

"—so, you have nothing to apologize for. Your first day starts tomorrow, right? Oh! By the way, I'm Hayate Yagami from Class 1-A. Call me Hayate or, if you want, Hayate-sama! I'm the student council vice president and those two are members of the Disciplinary Committee. The redhead's Vita Yagami, my cousin."

"Yo!" Vita greeted.

"She's in class 1-C. The blonde is Alisa Bannings. She's the Executive Officer of the Disciplinary Committee and she's in class 1-B."

"Pleased to meet ya, Nanoha."

"It's nice to meet you too. Sorry about before." I bowed my head greeting and apologizing to them both.

"Nah, just like what Hayate said it's not your fault at all." Vita put her hands behind her head and leaned back on the wall. "It was all Fate's fault. You were just a victim here."

"_Hey!_" Fate stood from her seat. "I'm standing right here!"

"We know," Alisa said with a bored look and crossed her arms over her chest. "We're just saying what's true. But we surely didn't expect Fate to have some company in one of her annual game of tag."

"Hmm… Now that you've mentioned it," Hayate tapped her chin with her index finger and examined me like I was some fascinating relic, "where did you find this lovely kitten, Fate? I sure hope you didn't steal her from somebody else again."

Fate groaned and ruffled her damp hair. "For the last time, I do not _steal_. I just found her in the school garden and before I knew it, we were running away together holding hands. I don't even know why I did that." Fate muttered the last part under her breath and looked away crossing her arms indignantly.

"Hmm? Found her in the garden, eh?" The vice president had this sly look in her eyes, like she was imagining something lewd. "And you practically swept her off her feet!"

Fate turned back to Hayate and glared, "I did not."

"Oh! What a perfect scene it would have been!" Hayate exclaimed. "A rowdy, good-for-nothing but hot delinquent meets a lovely, pure and innocent maiden in the blossoming flowery spring garden of our youth. Destiny led them to this bizarre encounter which will render your hearts aflutter! Emotions will fly, tears will fall and steamy hot se… uh… Fate? What are you doing with that chair?"

I looked at Fate and understood why Hayate seemed ready to run away. "Fate…-chan?" While Hayate was declaring her well-formulated delusions to us, Fate slowly grabbed the chair she sat on earlier and raised it above her head. The two officers who stood silently at the back of the room seemed to be unfazed by Fate's action.

Fate, while holding the chair with both hands above her head, smiled innocently at Hayate. "Whatever do you mean, Hayate? _Please_ continue on with your awe-inspiring story of young love which will render our hearts aflutter."

There was something quite deadly about Fate's smile. Hayate sweatdropped and could feel the ice in Fate's voice despite looking innocent. "J-just kidding, Fate-sama!" Hayate's voice cracked a little and backed away slowly. "That was pure fiction! Make-believe! I take it all back just put the chair down!"

One of the double doors of the student council room opened and came in a girl with brown hair holding a clipboard. She paused at the doorway and blinked once at the scene before her. She sighed and closed the door behind her, "Fate please put the chair down; you're scaring Nanoha-san. And, Hayate, stop teasing Fate already before you get hurt…again."

Fate did what she was told and ungracefully plopped on the chair crossing her arms.

"Yo Amy!" Hayate greeted cheerfully as if nothing happened. "Where's the president? I thought you were with him in the administrative building."

Amy went to one of the side desks in the room and took out a tablet computer from a drawer. "I was, but he told me to go ahead without him to the council room and prepare our meeting with Nanoha-san. He said he'll catch up after taking care of some errands."

"Hmm… errands, eh?" Hayate stroke her chin, "I wonder what kind of errands he's taking care of. And why would he want to do it alone?" A sinister smile formed on the girl's lips. "Maybe something like this and that…"

Vita face palmed, "Hayate… Enough already."

"Yeah," Alisa agreed while rubbing her temples, "we beg you. _Please_ stop."

"What, why? Aren't you guys curious about what he does when he's alone?"

"HELL NO!" Vita, Alisa and even Fate shouted. Their faces were a bit flushed. I think mine was a bit warm after what Hayate said. _Good thing I was sitting down._

"What? What did I say? I wasn't implying anything." Hayate raised her hands in defense. But then realized something and snickered evilly, "Ooh now I get it. I see you guys have such dirty little minds." She wiped an imaginary tear away and sighed dramatically, "I'm so proud!"

Amy clapped her hands to get their attention. "Okay, okay! That's enough, the four of you. You're making Nanoha-san uncomfortable already." She smiled apologetically at me, "Don't mind them so much, Nanoha-san. You'll get used to them eventually."

"Um, it's okay. Don't worry about me, um…"

"Oh! Where are my manners? I'm Amy Limietta of Class 3-B. I'm the student council secretary."

"She's _also_ the president's personal _sex_-cretary and girlfriend!" Hayate added teasingly. Amy pinched Hayate's cheek. "Ow ow ow! That hurrfs, Amy-shamaaa! Pleash releash! Pleash releeeeash!"

Ignoring Hayate's cries, Amy added with a sweet smile, "If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask me. Okay, Nanoha-san?"

_Wow, she seems to be a really nice person. I need all the help I can get after all that happened today._ "I-I will. Thank you, Amy-senpai."

"By the way, senpai," Alisa spoke unfazed by Hayate's somehow pitiful state, "shouldn't you be preparing whatever it is the president wanted you to prepare for the meeting later?"

"Oh that? I already did." Amy replied still not releasing her hold on Hayate's cheek and still ignoring Hayate's whines and whimpers, "I already prevented any future crime that Fate would've done, any possible casualty befalling on Hayate and, most of all, saved Nanoha-san from having PTSD before her official first day. All in a day's work," and finished it with a small shrug.

Amy took pity on Hayate and released the vice president. The punished girl rubbed her sore cheek and exaggeratedly ranted on about cruelty and abuse to the student council secretary, who was only half-heartedly listening to her.

"Well then," Vita pushed back from the wall, "guess me and Alisa should be heading back to our usual rounds."

"Eeeh?" Hayate whined, "Why? Stay a little longer, Vita-chan, Alisa-chan!"

Alisa was halfway from opening one of the double doors. "We just stayed a bit longer since we'd feel uneasy if we leave you and Fate alone, and—as what Amy-senpai mentioned, we didn't want the new transfer student to be traumatized before her first day."

_So does that mean that on my second day and the days after that, I'll definitely be traumatized by these two? What kind of school is this?_

"But since Amy-senpai's already here, I'm sure she can handle the situation well enough. Then, we'll be on our way, senpai. I apologize in advance for any future trouble my cousin will cause." Vita bowed a little and left the room with Alisa. "See you later, Hayate."

Only the four of us were left and the three of us had to listen to Hayate saying how her cousin betrayed and abandoned her with the enemy. Of course, Amy-senpai silenced her with a bop on the head and reminded her about her important position as student council vice president.

_Seriously, how did a person, such as Hayate, become the student council vice president? I can't think of any possible explanation for this phenomenon._

While Amy was lecturing Hayate, I noticed that Fate hadn't said a word in awhile and was looking bored. Right now, Fate seems like a reasonable person when she's just sitting there. And for as long as she doesn't get a hold of any type of furniture.

"What is it?"

She was now looking straight at me! _She was talking to me!_

"Eh? Um, n-nothing. It's nothing!"

Fate stared some moreand said, "You were staring at me."

"I-I was?" _She caught me staring at her! How embarrassing!_ "It's nothing really! Nothing at all… Fate-chan."

Fate's eyebrows arched up. _Was it something I said?_ She hummed and propped her elbow on her knee and rested her jaw on her knuckles. "So we're on the first name basis now?" she smirked, "Do we even know each other that well already?"

"Ah, I haven't introduced myself to you yet. I'm—"

"Takamachi, right? I heard you when you were introducing to Hayate. No need for a repeat."

"I just…wanted to do it properly!"

Fate raised a slender brow and arrogantly looked at me. "Properly? Are you implying I'm stupid enough not to catch your name even if you weren't talking to me? Know your place, transfer student."

I felt a vein pop in my temple again. This girl is simply annoying! _What's with her? And I really just wanted to introduce myself properly! Isn't that something basic when it comes to manners? When it comes to making new friends?_

When I was about to reply back, the door once again opened. This time it was a tall boy with midnight blue hair and eyes, and with him it was Principal Lindy and… my parents? "Mom? Dad?" I quickly stood from my seat the second I saw them at the door.

"Nanoha?" It was my mom who first spoke. My dad simply looked a little stunned. I can't really blame him since the last time they saw me, I was dry and wearing my casual wear of a blue skirt, white blouse and a denim jacket. Now my hair was still a little damp and I was wearing the TSAB Academy's tracksuit with a towel around my shoulders. "What happened to you?" My mom shuffled towards me and daddy followed behind but still remained quiet. "What happened to your clothes?"

_I jumped from the second floor and took a quick dip at the school's pool?_ "Um…" I scratched my cheek and laughed nervously, "… a lot of stuffs kind of happened while I was…touring the school."

"What kind of stuffs?" Dad crossed his arms and asked in his no-nonsense voice.

"Um…" I looked at my feet and I wished the ground would just swallow me whole. _Would he even believe me if I tell him what really happened?_ "I kind of… fell in the pool."

Well, it was _true_ that I fell into the pool. I just gave him the most general idea I could think of. I wasn't about to tell him what _really_ happened before that. Dad didn't say anything afterwards. It felt like the three of us were the only ones in the room. My parents have that kind of power over me I guess. Most especially my father.

"Nanoha," Dad spoke loud enough for only me to hear, "it's not even your first day yet and you've already caused some trouble. I'm a little disappointed."

That struck me a little. I know what I was _supposed_ to do. It wasn't my fault at all. I wanted to tell him that I didn't mean to get involved with the whole mess. But the words just wouldn't come out. My whole body felt numb and I was only able to say a soft "I'm sorry" to him. I couldn't really look at him in the eye and just stared at my parents' shadows on the floor. I bit my lip and fought back my tears from falling. I was not planning on embarrassing myself any further.

Their feet moved away from my field of vision and I assumed that Principal Lindy called to them. "We'll wait for you in the car, Nanoha." My mom said and I heard the door closed.

_I want to be anywhere but here._

I was trying to mentally block out the sounds around me but I heard some fussing from Hayate, Amy and the boy, and I just had to look up.

"Let me do it _please_!"

"Hayate," the boy rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't do _that_ to our new student."

"Eeh? Why not?" Hayate puffed out her cheeks at him.

"Because groping someone else's breast is definitely _not_ a sure-fire way to cheer a person up." Amy sternly said.

I instinctively covered my chest.

"Well, let's get down to business, shall we?" the boy said and sat behind the desk at the front of the room. _Maybe he's…!_ "First, allow me to say, welcome to TSAB Academy, Nanoha Takamachi. And second, I apologize that Fate got you involved in one of her messes. And third, please ignore Hayate."

"That's mean, Chrono!" Hayate whined and sighed. She cleared her throat and somehow the air around her became serious. "Nanoha-chan, let me introduce to you our student council president."

_Hayate becoming serious is getting kinda weird._

"Chrono Harlaown. Third year, Class 3-B. Nice to meet you, Nanoha Takamachi."

"It's nice to meet you, too, President." _I knew it._

Chrono chuckled, "At ease, Takamachi-san. Please have a seat. It's quite rare for us to accept transfer students in the middle of the term. But you must be quite the exemption then."

"Well, she _is_ quite cute—ow! You stepped on my foot, Amy!"

Chrono cleared his throat and gave a silent warning to Hayate who obeyed by animatedly zipping her mouth, locking it and throwing away the key. "Anyways," Chrono turned on his tablet computer and dragged his fingers across the touchscreen, "you'll start your first day tomorrow. Amy, will provide you your schedule. Lessons, materials and the rest will be given along the way. The teachers will give you special homework and projects to help you catch up." He tapped on the screen a couple of times and nodded, "Your uniforms have already been delivered to your house. Please wear the proper attire tomorrow. And," he sighed and smiled, "I know this is getting old but, I expect you to read the TSAB student manual and follow the school's rules and regulations. If you're able to abide by them, then you need not worry about meeting with the members of the Disciplinary Committee. Isn't that right, Fate?"

Fate rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

He paused for awhile and eyed the blonde girl beside me. He sighed and typed something on the screen. "I met with Vita and Alisa on the way here and they told me what happened. I already talked to the teachers who saw you. Luckily, our system and the student council still have the last word about it, but we have our limits, Fate. I hope something like this won't happen again."

The president stayed silent and waited for the girl to say something else but Fate didn't say anything back. After a moment, he sighed and turned off his tablet computer. "Well, that would be all. Once again, welcome to the academy, Takamachi-san. Fate," he called to the girl and waited for her to look at him. She looked at him albeit a little irritated. "As your punishment, escort Takamachi-san to her car. We mustn't keep her parents from waiting any longer."

Fate stood from her seat, "The hell I'd—"

"Or would you want me to tell Principal Lindy about this?"

Fate bit the corner of her lip and her shoulders slumped in defeat. "… I'd be glad to."

* * *

><p>Fate and I were quietly walking along the empty hallway of the building. Before leaving the student council office, Amy gave me a paper bag which had my dried up clothes in it. She said the school's laundry service did it. <em>They sure work fast. <em>They said I could keep the tracksuit as an apology for what happened. So it was just me, Fate and a paper bag with my casual wear in it.

There wasn't anyone around so classes must be going on. The hallways had really high windows. Judging by the intensity of the light coming through, I'd say it was almost lunch time. Fate was walking a few steps ahead of me and didn't talk much. You know what, scratch that, she didn't talk to me at all! But right now, that's the least of my worries.

I still don't know how to explain to my parents about what happened. Not to mention, I'm a bit anxious about my first day tomorrow. I still need to double my effort if I was going to catch up with my class' lessons.

With all the thinking I've done, my stomach growled. Of course, I was a little hungry but for it to growl that loudly was embarrassing! I hope a certain someone didn't…

I heard a chortle and some snickering. I looked ahead and saw Fate's shoulders shaking. Then I heard full blown laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! That was—HAHAHAHAHA! That was—HAHAHAHA!"

I think my entire face turned beet red. "Stop laughing!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry—HAHAHAHAHA! But—HAHAHAHA!"

"I can't help it alright! With all the running I did awhile ago!" I tried rationalizing to lessen my embarrassment.

After a few moments, Fate finally calmed down and walked back to me. "You're right," she giggled, "with all that running, I'm sure anyone's stomach would've growled as loud as that."

I pouted. "Then… how come your stomach didn't growl like mine did?"

She furrowed her brows and pondered a bit. "Because I'm special!" She grinned at me and couldn't help but arch a brow at her and chuckle. "Ah, I have an idea. Come with me," she grabbed my hand and I tugged at it a little to get her attention.

"Wai—"

"Don't worry," she smiled reassuringly, "we're walking this time."

Surprisingly, I let her lead me and, even more surprisingly, I still let her hold my hand. Her hands were warm and soft as expected for a girl's hand to be. She held my hand firmly but at the same time, she was gentle about it. Like she was giving me the chance to pull my hand away. As if she was saying: '_You can pull away if you want to.'_

I found myself still holding onto that hand.

She led me outside the building. And we stopped in front of two vending machines. One had a variety of sweet snacks while the other had a variety of drinks to choose from. _It even serves soup? _"It's my treat," Fate said with a smile, "so you can choose whichever you like."

"W-What do you recommend then?" I had a hard time choosing. _They were all sweets which were my addiction!_

"Hmm… alright then." She pressed a button and typed a few things.

[Please swipe your money card.]

_Money card?_ _What's that?_

Fate clicked her tongue. "Crap, I left my money card back in my uniform."

"It's okay, Fate-chan. I'm really not that hungry anyway—"

"Yes, you are," she cut in, "don't say things you don't mean. It's pissing me off."

I was taken aback by her words and was about to pull away my hand but found her grip had tightened.

"I'm sorry," she looked away from me so I couldn't see her face or eyes.

"Fate-chan…"

She looked back down at me and this was the first time I realized that she was half a head taller than me. With her burgundy eyes, she continued to stare and said, "I said I'd treat you, so I will, okay?"

I found myself staring back and somehow saw my reflection in her eyes. "Okay" I heard myself say.

"Yay!" she grinned playfully and typed a few more buttons without letting go of my hand. I heard her sigh, "Can't be helped. I have to hack it."

_Hack it?_ "What?"

"Yeah, since I left my money card, I have to dupe this thing to get the snack. So is a strawberry-filled cream puff okay with you?"

"W-wai-wait a second, Fate-chan! Isn't that like—against the school rules? I'm sure it is! And most of all, isn't that stealing?"

"I told you, I don't _steal_. I wouldn't call it stealing, in fact. I prefer to call it, creating-a-transaction -in-an-unorthodox-and-creative-manner. The vending machines will take the needed amount of the snack and drink from the next person who'll swipe their money card. It's like I'm borrowing without the person's knowledge or something like that."

_Is this girl for real?_ "You said something different to Vita-chan before we jumped off the second floor."

"Oh that?" She continued to type a combination of numbers and letters. While still holding my hand. "The definition changes depending on the situation at hand. Call it my version of the Contingency Theory. So, how about drinks?"

I let Fate 'dupe' the innocent vending machines to giving her snacks and drinks. It's like allowing a playground bully to steal the other kids' snacks. I looked down and almost forgot about it, "Fate-chan?"

"Yes?" she asked without looking at me.

My cheeks were warm again. _Stop going red already! _"You can… let go of my hand now," it was almost a whisper and I wasn't sure if Fate heard me.

"Hmm… I _could_ do that… but," the vending machines made a sound and the snack fell down to the retrieval slot, "I like holding your hand." She winked.

My brows shot up. And I looked away instantly that I think I heard my neck pop. I didn't know what to say after that. I swear my ears are turning red too. _Why on earth am I having this kind of reaction from a girl?_

"Just kidding," she said playfully and slowly let go of my hand.

I miss the warmth instantly.

She bent down and got the snack and drink. She held the snack with her right and the drink with the other.

Despite my protests, Fate got me a cream puff from the vending machine and a bottle of water. She handed the cream puff to me. We sat on a nearby bench. And I took a bite after I opened its wrapper. _I'm having dessert before lunch. If Mom knew this, she'd give me an earful._ "Fate-chan, aren't you going to eat?"

"Hmm? Nah, water's fine for me."

"But I'd feel bad if I'm the only one who's eating! H-here." I held the cream puff to her motioning for her to take a bite. _Why am I so nervous?_

She looked at the pastry and then back at me. She smirked, "... Uh… am I supposed to…?"

She wasn't going to make this easy for. I meekly nodded; my eyes not meeting hers. I saw her shrug at the corner of my eye. She grasped my hand holding the cream puff and I watched her take a bite near the part I had eaten. _Tha-that was almost an…!_

She chewed and swallowed. She licked her lips and giggled. "Mmm. That was really sweet. And…" she locked eyes with me again and a smile slowly formed on her lips, "we almost kissed indirectly."

My head actually exploded! Well, figuratively speaking, of course. But I think I have a full body blush right now. My heart's beating really fast. It's weird, it's like it's pounding really hard and I can almost hear it. And I can't look Fate in the eye anymore without blushing some more! _Wait… it… can't be right…?_

"Kidding," she stood up and laughed a little. She twisted the cap off the bottled water and took a small sip. She looked down at me. "I should escort you back to your parents."

* * *

><p>I could see the fountain in front of the administrative building. And my parents' car was parked where we had left it this morning. My parents were still talking with Principal Lindy.<p>

Fate stopped walking and I turned around to face her. "Fate-chan?"

"Guess this is where we part." She smiled down at me.

I giggled at her. "And your punishment's over, I guess." Somehow, my eyes searched for hers and I found myself looking at them. _Again with those eyes!_ Her eyes the color of burgundy looked at me with an emotion I couldn't really tell. As if she was hiding something. I wanted to ask her: '_What are you hiding, Fate?'_ I managed to take a step back. "I think I should go." I turned on my heel and was about to head to where my parents are when…

"I'm sorry."

I stopped on my tracks and looked over my shoulder. _Did she just say…?_ "What…?"

Fate still looked straight at me. "It wasn't… your fault; it was mine. It's my fault." She repeated.

I turned around fully looking at her now. Without batting an eyelash, she continued, "You got scolded by your dad… because of me. And you didn't deserve that. It must've hurt, right? To hear something like that from your parent?"

'_I'm a little disappointed.'_

Dad's words echoed in my mind. I didn't have to see his face to confirm his words. His tone of voice was enough for me. The memory that I almost cried back at the student council office made me realize how affected I was with his words. I did my best to hide my emotion from showing on my face the entire time and set the matter at the far reaches of my mind until I'd be alone to deal with it myself in my own way. But for some unknown reason, this girl before me saw right through my facade. _She said I was hurt. _My vision soon misted and I knew tears were about to fall. I nodded, "Yeah… it kinda did…" I felt a single tear roll down my cheek. I felt her wipe it away with a finger. But the gesture just made me want to cry even more!

Fate grabbed my hand—again. And we both marched to where our parents are.

My mom was the first to notice our arrival. "Nanoha?" the other two adults turned to where she saw me.

"Fate, what are you doing here?" _Principal Lindy knew Fate?_

But Fate continued to march her way to my parents. "Good day, Principal Lindy, Mr. and Mrs. Takamachi," she bowed to the principal and faced my parents next, "you may not know me but I'm Fate T. Harlaown, a student here in TSAB Academy. I was also present in the student council office awhile ago. I have come here to clear up a misunderstanding concerning your daughter."

To say my parents were surprised was an understatement. I too couldn't help but gape at what the girl who was holding my hand was about to do. "W-wait Fate-chan! You don't have to—"

"You see," Fate continued without stopping, "Takamachi-san didn't cause any trouble today as you have mentioned. It was my fault that she… fell to the pool. I know it was irresponsible of me at that time and even more so when I did not apologize to you earlier. But I hope that you would not blame Takamachi-san for causing the incident. I sincerely express my apology for having your daughter involved and take full responsibility on whatever way you see fit, I only ask that you… don't blame Takamachi-san unnecessarily." Fate then bowed down to her waist at my parents.

I was completely speechless at what she did. This is the first time someone actually came up to my parents and apologized! _Not that my friends from my previous school got me to into trouble, but still… it was pretty admirable. _

I nervously snuck a glance at my parents' faces. It was no surprise that my mom was shocked by Fate's action. Dad was a little subtle about it but I knew him long enough to know that he too was taken aback of what Fate did.

There was an awkward silence. Principal Lindy was observing from the side. The suspense was _really_ killing me.

"Well…" Surprisingly, it was dad who first spoke. "If you would promise you would be more careful in the future, I'll let this incident pass, Fate-san."

_My father actually let this slide?_

Fate bowed again, "Thank you very much, Mr. Takamachi."

"Thank you also, Fate-san." Mom smiled at Fate. "Lindy," she called to the principal, "we'll catch-up at some other time, alright? Nanoha, we should be on our way." Mom motioned for me to follow but I found myself still unable to move.

"You should probably go," Fate said, "or your dad will get angry again." She then let go of my hand. I hesitated to leave. "Ah, here," she stretched out her hand holding the water bottle, "you should drink some water since you ate that really sweet stuff earlier. So you won't have diabetes or tonsillitis or something," she smirked.

I took the bottle and giggled at her. "Thanks, I will." I got inside the car and dad started the engine.

While my parents said a few words of thanks to the principal, I saw Fate standing at the other side of the car window. She was saying something to me but I couldn't hear it of course. But as I looked closely, I figured out what the words her lips were saying. And before I could roll down the window to say something back, dad drove out of the school.

_Welcome to TSAB Academy, Nanoha._

I know I'm no expert in lip reading but I'm almost sure that's what she said. I wasn't sure about the last part though. _Did she really… call out my first name?_

"Who was that girl you were with, Nanoha?" mom asked, "She seems like a nice girl, and she's very cute too."

I blushed as I remembered Fate's face. "That was… Fate." _Fate-chan…_ I smiled as I mentally said her name. _She really is a pretty girl, though, with deep, beautiful but sad, burgundy eyes._ _Sad? Was that what I saw in her eyes at that time?_ I imagined Fate's beautiful deep burgundy eyes again to see if they really looked sad. I visualized that they were staring at me again. But the more I think about her eyes looking at me, the more I felt embarrassed and thus my cheeks became inconveniently warm to the touch.

I opened the bottle of water Fate gave me and took a long swig to cool down. I felt a little refreshed. I didn't realize I was that thirsty. _Thanks, Fate-chan._ _Wait, didn't Fate take a sip from the bottle awhile ago? W-wait! That means…!_

"KYAAAAAA!" I shrieked and dad swerved the car to the right but then jerked it back to the left. I think I even heard my mom curse but I wasn't sure. Luckily, dad was able to maintain control. "Nanoha? What's wrong? What happened back there?" he asked through the rearview mirror.

My face was crimson red. It was hot. My heart couldn't stop from thumping so loud I think it's going to burst out of my chest! And it had nothing to do with dad's driving. "N-N-Nothing! I-it's nothing, Daddy! I'm sorry!"

_It's just that… I had my first indirect kiss with… Fate-chan!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcoming of course! I'll try to reply to your reviews but life is becoming annoying lately. And I think my laptop is dying. I sure hope not though. :D**


	3. A Girl Under The Twilight Sky

**A/N: Wow… I'm speechless… Really I am! With all the reviews I've got, the alerts, and you guys putting me on your lists! Only one question comes to mind: Are all of you **_**insane**_**? Well, you guys must be, considering you're still even reading this! Hahahaha! But, seriously, I love you guys! I even laughed at some of your reviews! Made me all warm and fuzzy inside! XD**

**As always, I apologize for any typos, grammar errors and the like. I'm only human after all… DX**

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own anything! Seriously! Nothing at all! **

**Note: In the first chapter, I've mentioned that Nanoha's age is fourteen. Well, it's not. I think I've lost my ability to do Math. I changed her age to fifteen. All of the first years in this AU are fifteen unless specified. Hehehe…**

**Now, curtains up!**

* * *

><p>As I made my way downstairs to the kitchen-dining room, I can already hear and smell Mom's cooking. As usual, my parents were already there. But what I saw on the table took me by surprise. "Whoa…"<p>

There were assortments of foods on the table ranging from pancakes smothered with maple syrup and topped with sliced up strawberries, freshly toasted waffles with strawberry jam, a bowl full of sliced-up fresh fruits was placed at the center, bacon and sunny side-up eggs laid out to form happy-smiley faces on three plates, a dozen sausages, a stack of French toasts and some regular toasts with butter, to a basket of muffins.

My schoolbag slipped off my shoulder. "Are we… trying to feed the entire neighborhood, Mom?" I looked at my mother who had her back at me. I think she was still cooking something.

She giggled and turned off the stove, "No, silly. It's just for us. Today's a big day for you and for your father, so you two need all the energy you can get! Hurry now before they get cold." She then placed her latest creation on a plate. _Are those eggs Benedict?_

I looked at Dad who was reading his usual morning paper while drinking his coffee and noticed that I was looking at him. He shrugged and smiled helplessly at me. "Do your best in your classes later, alright, sweetie? Don't fail any tests."

I bit back a groan and nodded. "Yes Dad." I picked up my bag and pulled up a chair. "But Mom… I can't possibly eat all these."

She handed me my lunch and I slipped it in my bag. "Yes, you can," she declared, "and you will."

When mom's like that, there was no way to convince her otherwise. Surrendering to my mother's command, I reached out for a muffin just when the alarm on my phone went off. I flipped it open and quickly stood from my chair. "The bus is almost here!" _ I have exactly ten minutes to get to the bus stop!_ I grabbed my bag and the muffin with me and dashed out of the house. "I'm off to school!"

"Ah, wait! Nanoha! What about breakfast!" My mom shouted but I was already out the door and on my way to the bus stop in a mad dash.

"Dear? You're not leaving the house until you finish all of these."

"Ha?"

_I'm sorry, Dad!_

* * *

><p>I rounded the next corner and finally saw the bus stop. Lucky for me, the bus hasn't arrived yet so I had time to catch my breath and munch down my muffin. My breakfast was almost half gone so I took my time in eating it. There were other students around me who were waiting for the bus as well. And they have the same uniform as I do. Some of them were idly chatting, reading their notes or just yawning and complaining about not getting enough sleep. <em>I wonder if they know I was the one running around with Fate yesterday. Well, what they don't know won't hurt me.<em>

_I wonder how Yuuno's doing. _While I waited for the bus to come, I took out my phone using my free hand and flipped it open to Yuuno's contact number. I paused for awhile and pondered what to type in. Then it hit me, this is _Yuuno_. I could tell him just about anything! I think…

My fingers right away pressed feverishly across the keypad.

_To: Yuuno_

_From: Nanoha_

_Hey Yuuno-kun! How are you? _

_Me? Doing good… for now I guess. Nyahahaha~!_

_So sorry for not contacting you when I got here. You wouldn't believe what happened at my new school when I went to visit yesterday! _

_I'll tell you all about it in detail once I get home after school later. –Nanoha_

_P.S. Take a break once in awhile. Studying too much is bad too! _

_Press send and message sent._ I exhaled, though I didn't know why that made me feel better. I flipped my phone close and put it back in the pocket of my blazer. The bus still wasn't here so I took another bite of my breakfast.

I heard some of the students greet someone energetically behind me but I didn't turn around to see who it was. I had more pressing matters to attend to like finding out which class I'm in. _I should've asked Amy-senpai yesterday about my class when she gave me my schedule._

I felt two hands groping my chest from behind. "KYAAA!" I couldn't help but yelp. And that caught the attention of most of the students around me. My face turned red instantly.

"I knew it was you!" I heard the person feeling up my chest say behind me. I spun around and saw a grinning Hayate Yagami along with her sleepy cousin Vita Yagami.

"Ya-Yagami-san?"

Vita yawned while handing Hayate her schoolbag. "Hayate, don't do that so early in the morning," Vita said sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"Really?" Hayate held her chin in thought. "Can I do it at lunch break then?"

Vita looked at her cousin with a bored look and blinked once. "Do whatever you want."

"Alrighty!"

"Vice president…and Vita-san. G-good morning."

"Mornin' Nanoha-chan!" The brunette greeted with a peppy accent.

"Morning…," while the redhead said it drowsily. "Bus' here."

True enough, the bus came into view and stopped right in front of us to let us in. I boarded the bus along with the other students of TSAB Academy.

"Nanoha-chan! Nanoha-chan! " Hayate waved from her seat at the back of the bus. "Over here! Come sit with us."

I noticed that some of the students were giggling at me while the others were whispering to each other. _Guess they're wondering why their vice president knows a transfer student like me._

I hesitated for a moment but in order for Hayate to sit down and stop calling my name, I went to her. Vita was sleeping by the window while Hayate patted the seat next to her motioning for me to sit down. "Are you sure I can sit here, Yagami-san—"

"AGH!" She gasped dramatically and utterly shocked. The other students turned their attention to us. Vita was snoring softly.

"W-what's wrong?" I panicked. _Did I offend her?_

"I told you yesterday to call me Hayate!" She crossed her arms and looked away from me with a pout. "I sound like an old lady when people call me that."

I sighed and succumbed to her wish. "Uh, er, I'm sorry… Hayate-chan…"

She looked at me and grinned. "Good girl! Now come, sit!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me down next to her. "So, ready for your first day, Nanoha-chan?"

"Um, no… I guess—"

"Good!" She had me in a headlock, "'cause in this school, and even in real life, we're never ready! But that's what makes it fun, right Vita?" Vita murmured something in her sleep about crushing something with her big hammer. "I'll take that as a yes!"

"You sure are full of energy, Hayate-chan," I commented.

"Why wouldn't I be? Ah, by the way, which class are you in, Nanoha-chan? It'd be great if we're in the same class! Maybe I can rig the system a little…"

I laughed nervously at her hoping that she wasn't at all serious about her plan. Not that I had anything against Hayate but I didn't want my breasts to be groped on a daily basis. "Ah, um, I was hoping that you could tell me where I can ask about which class I'm in."

"Oh that? I think you have to go to the first-year faculty room and ask from one of the teachers. I think any of the teachers can look you up and they'll be able to tell which class you belong to. Then, they'll inform your homeroom teacher and hand you over. If you want, I can take you there. You might get lost since you're still new."

"Really?" I felt relief wash over me. "I'd really appreciate that! Thank you, Hayate-chan!" Unexpectedly, Hayate was a big help. I feel less anxious now that I know what to do once I get to school.

"Don't mention it," she waved her hand dismissively. She looked at me for a second and a dark, almost perverted grin formed in her lips. "Ah, in exchange, can I take a bite of your muffin then?"

"Uh… sure?" I didn't know why she was grinning like that but I nodded hesitantly and let her take a bite of my half-eaten muffin.

She took a bite of my breakfast and had a happy look afterwards. "Mmmm! Nanoha!" Hayate moaned, "Your muffin tastes so good!"

I tilted my head at the side wondering why Hayate exclaimed that in a somewhat… erotic way. _The muffin Mom made was _that_ delicious?_ At the corner of my eye, I saw some of the male students blushing with mouths wide open looking at us with brimming anticipation while the female population tried to hide their blushing faces but stole small peeks and quick glances from time to time.

_All this because of a muffin?_

* * *

><p>As promised, Hayate took me to the first-year faculty room and introduced me to one of the teachers. Afterwards, she had to leave for class but not before wishing me a cheerful good luck and saying we'd be seeing each other later with a knowing smirk. Somehow, her smirk made me uneasy.<p>

After asking for my name, the teacher looked at his laptop and skimmed through the screen, typed on the keyboard for a few moments, clicked and double-clicked, "Ah, there you are," he said after finding my name, "you're under Professor Carim's class."

I heard the sliding door open and saw a tall, slender blonde woman enter the room. From the way she walked with grace, I would say she was a very mature and sophisticated lady. She walked towards me the second she noticed I was there. "You must be Ms. Nanoha Takamachi, correct?" Her blue eyes were soft and patient.

"Y-yes!" Standing next to this woman was making me feel intimidated and small for some reason.

"Ah, great timing, Professor Carim. I was just about to hand Takamachi-san over to you." He closed his laptop and stood from his seat. "Well, I better get to class then. Please excuse me. I leave her to you, Professor."

"Thank you very much!" I bowed and thanked him. He smiled and gave a curt nod at me and the blonde teacher.

"Thank you also, Professor Verossa." She then turned to me. "Nice to meet you, Nanoha-san. I'm Carim Gracia, the homeroom teacher of Class 1-A and I also teach Philosophy and Political Science. I look forward to having you in my class."

_Class 1-… A?_ "Ah, yes! I also look forward to be in your class, Professor Gracia."

She giggled and picked up a thin binder from one of the nearby desks. I'm guessing it was her desk. "You sure are quite the rarity, Takamachi-san. I see why the principal accepted you."

"… Eh?"

She opened the binder and flipped through a few pages. "Well, let's see. Nanoha Takamachi. Age fifteen years old. Only daughter of Dr. Shiro and Momoko Takamachi. Studied in Uminari High School and used to live in Uminari City. Current residence in Mid-Childa and had just recently transferred to TSAB Academy, High School Department. As for your specific details and academic performance from your previous school…" she snapped the binder closed and winked at me, "Well, it's irrelevant from this point on. I'll let you surprise me, Takamachi-san."

After hearing some information about myself, I could really say I'm average. "E-eh? But I'm nothing special, Professor Gracia! In all honesty, my standing in my previous school is quite average and I have no special abilities whatsoever."

"Abilities?" She smiled and looked at me with amused eyes. "Well, I wasn't only talking about academics, Takamachi-san. I believe there's more to school than getting a good grade. But that's just me anyway," she shrugged her shoulder. She looked off to the side and murmured, "I predict you're the wind of change she's waiting for." She said the last part softly and had maybe thought I didn't hear her. She snapped out of her reverie and looked back at me with a smile, "Let's head to class and meet your classmates, shall we?" She gestured for me to follow and I sauntered next to her. We exited the faculty room and headed to Class 1-A's classroom. "See me after class for your catch up assignments, alright?"

"Yes, Professor."

At that time, I didn't know what Professor Gracia meant. But even if I did, it still wouldn't matter anyway.

* * *

><p>"Wait here for a moment please." The professor said and slid the door closed behind her. I obediently waited outside the classroom. Right now, I'm about to meet a new set of people. It's really nerve-wracking! I wonder if they're serious students who focus more on studies and keeping to themselves or in their own groups. This academy kind of gives off that kind of vibe.<p>

Then Hayate and her earlier antics came to mind. _Well, I think, Hayate-chan is an exemption. Which class was she again?_

From that point, it led me to think of a certain blonde from yesterday. _I... haven't seen her around yet._ And her beautiful burgundy eyes flashed in my mind. _I want… to see her agai—_

"Takamachi-san?"

I actually jumped from where I stood and let out a startled squeak.

Professor Gracia's head peeked out of the door her long blonde hair cascading down at her side. "Oh my, did I startle you? I'm sorry," she smiled apologetically.

"U-um, no! I'm sorry, Professor!"

She giggled again, "It's quite alright. Come in and introduce yourself to your new classmates."

I walked through the door and kept my gaze down. Somehow, making eye contact with my new classmates was a feat too terrifying for me to handle just yet. I could feel their eyes were all on me, and I felt like a one-celled organism under the watchful eye of a microscope. Professor Gracia was standing behind her desk and had a very warm smile on her face. I, on the other hand, was sure my face is starting to blush each step I take. Plus, my palms are getting sweaty.

I stood in front of the class, "Nice to meet you all! My name's Nanoha Takamachi. I just moved here from Uminari City and just recently transferred to TSAB Academy. I hope I'd get along well with everybody." I ended with a bow and somehow the room became deafeningly still and silent.

_I want to crawl under a rock!_

"See? I told you she was cute!"

A very familiar voice with a very familiar accent pierced through the air. I looked up and my eyes immediately lay upon the owner of the said voice and accent.

A girl with chocolate brown hair and amused blue eyes grinned at me. "Way to go, Nanoha-chan!"

"Ha-Hayate-chan?"

The tension in the air seemed to disperse as the students giggled and agreed with Hayate while adding a few similar follow-up comments of their own.

"Alright, alright, settle down," Professor Gracia clapped her hands to get their attention. "Do you have any questions for Takamachi-san?"

A lot of hands shot up through the air.

"Which school did you last attend to?"

"… Uminari High school…"

"Why did you transfer here to TSAB?"

"Erm… because of my dad's work."

"What's your dad's work then?"

"A d-doctor…"

"Wow…"

"Takamachi-san, you have a great form, do you work out?"

"Eh? Um, no… not really."

"What do you do in your free time, Takamachi-san?"

"I kind of… bake. But I'm still learning from my mom though."

"Are you thinking of taking up culinary arts in the future?"

"I haven't… thought that far yet. Sorry."

"Do you have someone you like?"

A blonde with gentle burgundy eyes came to mind.

And I immediately blushed remembering her grinning face. But at the same time, I wanted to pinch myself for even picturing that out.

I looked at the person who asked the question and again, it was a smirking Hayate Yagami. "Well, do you, Nanoha-chan?"

The other students, who were also intrigued, asked excitedly and prodded me to answer.

"E-eh? Um… I—"

"Okay, that's enough, everyone!" Professor Gracia announced. "You're making Takamachi-san uncomfortable with your question just now, Yagami-san."

Hayate rubbed her neck and grinned at our teacher. "I was just curious, Professor Gracia," she reasoned out. "You always said that curiosity made the cat rich!"

The class burst into merry laughter.

"I think you mean, 'curiosity killed the cat'," Professor Gracia corrected, "and I would say no such thing, Yagami-san."

It was no surprise that the class laughed again.

She sighed and appeared exhausted from her short conversation with Hayate. "Well, that's all for introductions with Takamachi-san, if you wish to know more about her, do it in your free time, alright? Lastly, welcome to Class 1-A, Takamachi-san."

The class, as well as Professor Gracia, applauded and a wave of relief and joy flooded though my system. "Thank you very much!" I didn't think the introduction would wrap up this smoothly. _Good thing it's all over now._

Feeling a little more confident than when I first entered the room, I took the chance in scanning the area for an empty seat. _I wonder where I'm going to sit. _There were only two available desks left: one beside a purple-haired girl who sat behind Hayate, while the other vacant seat was at the far right corner of the room beside the window. It was the only seat that didn't have any other row of chairs lined up beside it. _Poor chair. I wonder if the owner's absent or something._

The blonde teacher then turned to me and snapped me out of my trance. And as if she read my mind, she said, "Takamachi-san, you'll be sitting next to Tsukimura-san."

"Yes, ma'am." Since the other seat didn't have anyone beside it, I can only assume that I'm going to the right one.

As I made my way towards my seat, Hayate was smiling from ear to ear. I gave her an uneasy smile. _Did she have something to do with me being here? In this particular class? With her?_

She didn't say a word to me as I made my way around, her form twisting on her chair never taking her eyes off me until I sat down on my chair. And she still had a wide smile plastered on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Nanoha-chan," my seatmate greeted the second I settled down. "I'm Suzuka Tsukimura, I'll be your neighbor for the rest of the semester. I hope we get along well."

"Y-yeah, same here. Nice to meet you too, Tsukimura-san."

Her slender purple brows furrowed together, "That simply won't do, Nanoha-chan," she scolded pointedly.

"E-eh? Why not?"

"Neighbors are supposed to get along, right?" I timidly nodded. "Then, the first thing to do is to call each other by our first names, right, Hayate-chan?"

Hayate vigorously nodded I thought her head would come off.

"Um, okay… Suzuka-chan?"

Suzuka smiled approvingly. "Much better!"

"Say? Professor," a male student from the back said, "you weren't going to let Takamachi-san sit next to the Ghost Kid?"

_Ghost kid?_

Professor Gracia, who was preoccupied in writing down the outline of her lesson on the board, stopped and, not sparing a second glance at the student, said to him, "Mr. Granscenic, please write a twenty-page essay on the History of Paranormal Science and its subsequent theories, and submit them to me first thing in the morning."

"The hell—?"

"Make those thirty pages, Mr. Granscenic."

"But—!"

"Would you like it if I make it fifty?"

The boy zipped his mouth and shrunk himself on his seat.

Professor Gracia smiled pleasantly and opened her laptop on her desk, "Let's proceed with today's lesson now, shall we?"

I made a note to myself never to get on Professor Gracia's dark side.

* * *

><p>Professor Carim Gracia has a passion for Political Science. I could tell, 'cause she had enumerated every section of the Mid-Childan Constitution, explained them thoroughly, compared similar sections while pointing out their differences, provided concrete examples and situations that'll provide more understanding to that specific section, and made us memorize the said section. And because of that, she gave us a post-test to see if we really did understand her lesson and gave us only fifteen minutes to answer. In other words, I almost mentally died.<p>

Don't get me wrong. The professor really discussed the lessons thoroughly and even though it was my first day, and my first time knowing such a subject was taught in this academy's high school department, I did fairly well with my test score. The rest of the subjects after Political Science were a little bit familiar to me. Chemistry, Language Arts, Old and Modern Literature and Mid-Childan History. And most of them had almost the same pattern as Political Science class.

In Chemistry, we had to solve fifteen sets of formulas and at least demonstrate five of them on how to mix the chemicals with the correct ratios and proportions, and then explain more on their root elements and effects. Language Arts was simple enough, so I wasn't at all that tired from it. Modern Literature was a bit tough. We had to read old passages and poems that were _so_ deep, I think I can't swim in it and I'll end up drowning! Mid-Childan History, though I'm a little familiar with it, still gave me a hard time. I hate dates! Like memorizing them and remembering what happened on that specific date which already happened a long time ago, which no one _wants _to remember! _Move on already!_

By the time the lunch bell chimed, I was utterly, completely and undoubtedly exhausted.

Right now, I planted my face on top of the many open books and notebooks laid out all over my desk. My hands just dangled at my sides and I didn't care if I look pathetic or miserable.

I was so tired I didn't even bother looking up at Hayate when I sensed her standing in front of my desk. "So, Ace," she had sympathy-laughter in her voice, but I think more on the laughter part, "how did you find your first half of your first day?"

I sluggishly dragged my face to peer at Hayate. I narrowed my eyes at her, "Leave me alone to die, Hayate-chan…"

Hayate laughed nervously, "Urg, were the lessons that lethal to you?"

"…Yes," I mumbled, "How… did you guys manage to stay alive after doing all this stuff?"

Hayate blinked once. "Lemme see," she tapped her chin with her finger, "in _our_ first day—you know, _the_ first day, we also had a hard time taking in all of the high school stuff. It's like culture shock since we just got promoted from middle school. It was despicably exhausting, I tell ya! Like pure mental torture! But," she shrugged a shoulder, "we got used to it after awhile."

"…How long is 'awhile', Hayate-chan?"

"… Uh, about a few more weeks? A month or two months tops!"

I facedesked again and groaned helplessly. Not even wincing when I hit my head harder than I should have.

Suzuka, bless her soul, took pity on my miserable existence and patted my back. "There, there, Nanoha-chan," she cooed, "you did splendidly well for your first day though. Why don't we have our lunch to take your mind off our lessons for awhile?"

I sat up and rubbed my forehead. I started closing my books and notes and slipped them neatly under my desk. "Thanks, Suzuka-chan. Maybe lunch will make it bearable somehow." I tried to smile and pulled out my mom's homemade lunch.

"Well," Hayate lifted her desk and joined it with my and Suzuka's desks, "the good news is, Nanoha-chan, we only have study hall and Math 1 for our afternoon classes."

"Really?" That was definitely good news! I may still have a chance to survive and walk away from this. "That's a relief." I sighed and felt some heavy burden lift off my chest. I opened my lunch box and my two classmates were in awe when they saw the contents.

"Nanoha-chan," Suzuka exclaimed, "your lunch is so cute!"

"And I'll bet the food's even better!" Hayate readied her chopsticks.

"Really?" It looks ordinary to me though. Oh well. "My mom took up culinary arts. Hayate-chan, Suzuka-chan, would you like to try some?"

Hayate squealed. "Really? Then don't mind if I do!" She took a piece of the tamagoyaki and munched the whole thing in one go. Suzuka also took a similar piece.

"It really is good!"

"I bet your mom's also the one who baked your muffin earlier this morning, huh? Your mom's a _god_, Nanoha-chan!"

"That's kind of too much, Hayate-chan…" I was so amused at their reactions about my mom's cooking that I almost forgot about our conversation earlier. "Say, Hayate-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"You said that we only have two more classes for this afternoon, right? And that's the good news. So… what's the bad news?"

Hayate nodded as she continued to eat her own lunch. She hurriedly chewed and swallowed before answering. "Oh yeah!" Hayate sounded like she had an epiphany and looked me seriously in the eyes. "The bad news is…" I gulped sensing Hayate's grave tone, "we're going to have spaghetti's test after study hall."

For the first time in my life, that was one sentence in my own native language I was finding hard to comprehend. It took almost all of my brain cells to process what Hayate meant but not one plausible explanation could be formulated to explain the connection between our current conversations and… strings of cooked pasta.

I blinked. "Excuse me?" Confusion evident in my voice.

Suzuka forcefully shoved Hayate a piece of wiener making her choke and cough furiously. "I'm sorry," she said in between coughs and clearing her throat which in turn made her voice crackly, "I'll never say another stupid thing again…" she muttered, though I doubt she would be able to do the last part.

My seatmate explained in place of Hayate. "What Hayate means, Nanoha-chan, is that Professor _Scaglietti_," she corrected with emphasis, "would almost all the time give us a test which takes up about thirty percent of our final grade for the semester. And if your performance is not well enough, then you have to take remedial classes during the summer break."

"What's more," the vice president added, "he completely jumps from one chapter to another so you'd never know which lesson he's going to get his test questions from! It's like he doesn't want us to pass in his class at all! He's the embodiment of pure evil, I tell ya! He's pure evil _and_ crazy, Nanoha-chan!"

"Hayate-chan, don't scare Nanoha-chan like that!" Suzuka reprimanded the brunette.

"But it's true!" she countered, "And you know it, Suzuka-chan!"

Dread dawned upon me. I managed to survive the morning classes without failing any of the tests given. Although only barely passing them, I have to admit that I did better than I hoped for my first day. But the day's not over yet. From what Hayate and Suzuka mentioned, our last class for the afternoon would be something I can't guarantee I would walk away from without being completely mentally drained. "Somehow," I laughed nervously and scratched my cheek, "I'm starting to panic with all of the things you guys told me."

"Don't be, Nanoha-chan," Suzuka said, "You did have Math 1 back in your previous school, right? I'm sure you'll do fine."

"Now that you mentioned it, we did!" I can hear the choirs of angels singing from the heavens! There's hope yet. "So, any ideas about what the test might be about?"

This time, Suzuka smiled apologetically at me. "I'm sorry, Nanoha-chan. I hate to confirm it, but what Hayate-chan said about Professor Scaglietti's… unpredictability is true."

I'm doomed.

"But!" Hayate exclaimed, "If you've managed to get the basics of Math 1 down, I'm sure you'll pass or even ace the test later! So no worries then right?"

I laughed nervously. "Thanks Suzuka-chan, Hayate-chan. I think Math 1 might not be that bad later. I mean, the worst thing that could happen for me is to score below the passing mark, right?" _Right?_

* * *

><p>A man, with shoulder-length light purple hair and amber eyes, paced back and forth in front of the room, his hands clasped behind him and his head bent. "Mr. Granscenic!" he whipped his finger at the student.<p>

"Sir!" and he immediately stood from his seat.

"What is the most important thing in this world?"

He blinked once, dumbfounded. "… Love? And… happiness—"

"Wrong! Wrong! _Wrong!_" the Professor screamed. And I really thought he was going to pull out his hair.

"It's _numbers_, Mr. Granscenic!"

"… Uh, okay… Professor."

"You may sit." And the student did. The class, though knowing the teacher already, was sitting at the edge of their seats. The atmosphere was clearly tense. And almost everyone thought of the same thing, no one in their right mind should say anything, unless asked to, while the professor was in one of his moods.

The professor placed both his hands on the teacher's table using them for support and leaned forward to look at us from left to right. "Ah, my cute beloved students!" he raised his arms heavenward, "You should know by now that numbers are the only entities essential in our lives. They are the very foundation of our world. Without them, our fragile existence would be _more_ insignificant and empty. Since the dawn of time, the divine presence of numbers had helped shape humankind as it is now, if not more! If not for them, we would be nothing but carbon-based life forms doomed to roam this planet in ignorance and eternal darkness!"

I now know the crazy part Hayate spoke of during lunch.

When the professor's speech was over, everyone released their breath they didn't notice they were holding. _Glad that's over._

"Therefore," _He wasn't done yet?_

He rested his hand on a stack of papers on his desk, "I, Professor Jail Scaglietti, will assist you in your journey of discovery. To fully realize that numbers are our _friends_. They will never betray you! And with that, I shall now distribute you these papers of knowledge!" he held the papers and divided them, "Get one and pass please."

Everyone got out their pens when their test papers landed on their desks.

_I can do this!_

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, a big red zero laughingly stared right back at me.<p>

_Amazing… I actually got zero points… _

I clutched the paper in both hands. The feeling overwhelmed me to the point of making me tremble.

'_Don't fail any tests.'_

When my father's words echoed inside my mind, my trembling stopped but I didn't feel any better.

* * *

><p>When classes ended, I had to go to the faculty room to see Professor Gracia about my extra homework and possible extra credit projects. Suzuka still had to go to her cram school. Hayate said she needed to drop by the student council office. We parted ways and promised to see each other tomorrow.<p>

I almost got lost twice on my way to the faculty room. Luckily, I was able to get there by my third try. When I entered the faculty room, some of my teachers were there, either busily discussing lessons with each other or they relaxed and took their time drinking coffee. Professor Gracia sat behind her desk and was busily typing in front of her laptop.

I approached her, "Good afternoon, Professor Gracia."

She tore her gaze away from the screen and greeted me in return with a smile on her face, "Ah, good afternoon, Takamachi-san. Just in time," she opened her desk drawer and pulled out papers and a folder. She handed them to me and said, "Here are your extra assignments to help your grade catch up for this semester. The teachers from each class all agreed that you have to submit these two weeks from now."

"Eh?" I couldn't help but gawk at her in shock. The assignments were a lot and I couldn't say that my classes were easy as pie. "I only have two weeks to hand these in?"

Professor Gracia sighed, "I tried to tell them that you needed more time since you're still new but some of them objected. Said something about preventing teenagers from fooling around." She rubbed the bridge of her nose and shook her head, "I swear they're all getting senile."

I could feel my shoulders slump from all the work I have to do for the next two weeks. "I-I see. But I do appreciate them giving me these to help me with my grades, Professor."

"You're too forgiving, Takamachi-san," she giggled, "but you're right. I'm sure you'll do fine. If you need any assistance, you may ask me or your classmates. I take it you've made friends already?"

I scratched my cheek. My nervous habit kicking in. "I'm not really sure if I could call them my friends, though."

"Oh my, were they bullying you? Was it Yagami-san? Maybe I should really report and send her to the Disciplinary Committee—"

"What? No! That's not it, Professor!"

"Oh? Then what is it?"

I shifted on my feet and looked down. "It's just… it's too early for me to call them friends."

My teacher listened to me intently and didn't say anything for a moment. She smiled and said, "Takamachi-san, did they allow you to call them by their first names?"

My eyes widened a fraction at the realization. Come to think of it, they didn't really want me to call them by their family names. Though that was supposed to be the formal way to do it when meeting people for the first time. I lifted my head to look at my teacher. "Well, they'd always tell me to call them by their first names. And they've always called me by my first name too."

The blonde nodded and smiled some more, "Then you're friends, Takamachi-san."

A smile slowly spread across my face and I bowed at my teacher, "Thank you very much, Professor."

"You're welcome. Be careful on your way home, alright?"

"Yes. Please excuse me then." I bowed for the last time and left the faculty room.

When I went back to get my schoolbag, it was already late in the afternoon nearing dusk. Thinking about my first day, I couldn't help but let out a dejected sigh. _Great, I just got my first zero and now I have a lot of homework to do. Can things just get any worse?_

I stuffed my assignment into my bag, carefully making sure I didn't crumple them. My eyes looked out the window and I could see the sky outside. The colorful mixture of the sky during this time of day always amazes me. Then an idea hit me. I briskly walked to the classroom door and went out.

* * *

><p>After maybe walking around in circles for about five minutes, I managed to find the stairs that led up to the roof. When I opened the door leading outside, my vision was engulfed by the vivid colors of the twilight sky.<p>

The orange color from the setting sun was slowly being painted over by the young evening sky of purplish-blue. And because of that, vibrant but soft pink hues laid out between them. Joining two opposite colors in the same big sky and bringing out the best of them.

I looked up some more at the sky as the wind caressed my cheeks and played with my side-ponytail. Though I was under the sky I love so much and being under it somehow made me relax, it still wasn't enough.

I brought down my face as I remembered the things that have happened throughout the day. The zero I got during Math class was the cherry on top of the cake. I didn't get why I got zero on my test when I fairly did well at my old school.

_There are really times when you start to hate everything around you._

Out of the corner of my eye, some short distance away, I saw long golden hair dancing in the wind teasing me to give it attention. _Somebody's up here besides me?_ And saw a part of the person sitting and leaning back against the wall while peacefully staring into nothing.

I took a step closer. My eyes slowly widened when I saw her profile. _Fate-… chan?_

_Ba-dump. _

_Wait!_ I quickly looked down at my chest where the sound came from. _What do you mean 'ba-dump'? I couldn't possibly…!_

Since I haven't seen her since yesterday, her image in front of me took me by surprise. She seems to be thinking deeply enough not to notice that another person was up here with her. She looked at her hand and stared at it. As if she had let go of something she shouldn't have.

Even from this angle, her face was beautiful as ever. Most especially those soft burgundy eyes looking back at me with a small smile on her face.

"… Eh?" I blushed right away when I realized our eyes connected. _And she _was_ looking at me! When did she—_

"What are you doing, transfer student?"

"Um, er, I-I was just looking at the sky!" _I can't believe my voice cracked like that!_

"Oh really? _Just_ the sky?" she sounded skeptical. _And downright amused!_ Of course I was looking at the sky! Then… I _may_ have looked at her too. Well, she hasn't changed at all. She's still the annoying blonde rebel from yesterday. I walked towards her and towered over where she sat. "Fate-chan, what are you doing here?"

She looked up at me and said, "Me?" and flashed that cheeky grin of hers, "Just looking at the sky like you did."

I looked away and I tried my very best not to throttle her on the spot.

"Have a seat." She offered with a grin again and scooted to make room for me.

I took her offer, albeit my hesitation and earlier annoyance, and sat next to her. I watched her looking far off again. Now that I'm up close, Fate really was beautiful. Her complexion was fair and flawless. Her eyelashes were long and curved. Her lips were cute and pink.

She caught me looking at her again. "What is it?"

"N-nothing!" My heart was pounding really fast for some reason.

"So why did you look so down awhile ago?"

"… Eh?"

She waited for me to answer and I couldn't tear away my eyes from her. "Um, I just have problems, is all." I answered vaguely. I wasn't about to tell her I got zero from a test earlier. _She'll definitely laugh!_

She hummed, "What are they?" she prodded.

_She really wanted to know? _"Um, I got… a zero in Professor Scaglietti's math test earlier." I braced myself in hearing her mocking laughter but… it never came.

She hummed again. She smiled but it didn't have a tint of mockery in it. "Really? Well, Scaglietti _is_ notorious for his tests. So it's not worth worrying about. Besides, getting a zero is pretty amazing too in its own way."

"You have Professor Scaglietti for Math too?"

"Yep!"

"So, did you also get a zero grade?"

"Me? I got a ninety-two on my last test."

"What's up with that?" I felt dumber even more. "Are you _really_ trying to pick a fight with me, Fate-chan?"

She laughed, "Not at all. What I mean is, only someone really brave enough would allow themselves to get a zero grade. Totally amazing in another way if you ask me! Plus, there are some things we're really good at, so isn't it best to give it your all with them?"

I never thought of it that way. But then again, I guess only people as crazy as Fate would be able to come up with that kind of logic. "Fate-chan… is there anything you're _not_ good at?"

"Me?" she pointed at herself.

"I bet you're good with everything you do."

"What? There is."

"You're lying."

"There is, I tell ya!" She interlaced her fingers and propped her elbows on her knees. "I'm _way_ too popular with the boys _and_ the girls." She beamed at me.

I forcefully chuckled. "Are you stupid or something?"

She answered with a laugh and watched the sky again.

I watched her watching the sky instead.

"What?" she looked back down at me.

"… Eh? Um, aside from that, do you have any other problems?"

"Yeah, there are." She got out her closed hand, her fingers unfolded as she started counting one after another. One had already been mentioned concerning her popularity, "Because of my looks, I stand out too much so I'm almost always being watched. I can't sleep at night. I run too fast. And I hate… irresponsible people." She gazed at her open hand after her last count. And her mind seemed to have drifted to a particular memory.

_I want to know… What are you thinking… Fate-chan?_

"Five of them! Yehey!" She showed her five fingers at me and grinned happily like how a child would be after tying her shoelaces for the first time on her own.

I scowled at her. "Those aren't even problems, Fate-chan," I said, "Plus, do you even have the right to call other people irresponsible after what you did yesterday?"

"What? Are you making fun of me? Despite my good looks, I'm a really single-minded person." She showed me that carefree smile of hers. "Don't I seem that way?"

I smirked. "Not at all. Sorry."

She chuckled. She leaned back on the wall and silently smiled with her eyes closed. We sat together in silence for awhile. The gentle evening breeze and my thumping heart were the only sounds I could audibly hear.

I wonder if Fate has ever fallen for someone. I wonder if she loved someone. Well, with her looks, I wouldn't be surprised. And she did say she was popular. No matter how vain and conceited that sounded, I would believe it in a heartbeat. _If so then…_

"Fate-chan…"

"Hmm?" she opened one crimson eye at me.

"What would you do… if the person you're going out with is… irresponsible?"

I didn't really know why I wanted to know her answer. I didn't even know why I asked that question.

She opened both her eyes but still had her back on the wall. She didn't answer right away and I found her slowly leaning forward with her interlaced hands propped on her knees while thinking deeply.

"Fate-chan?" I called to her.

"Hmm?" she looked at me. Her eyes still a little dazed. "Oh that?" she lifted her interlaced hands to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose with her index fingers. Her golden brows furrowed.

Then, a hand hovered over my neck. It didn't touch my neck but I could sense the warmth radiating from it. It was Fate's hand. Her fingers mere millimeters from wrapping around my neck. As if she was about to choke me. Fate's angelic face came close to mine. Her crimson orbs visibly deadly despite the dim light of dusk. Her faint scent of lavender wafted through the air. With no hint of emotion, Fate said to me, "I'd kill them…"

I sat there, still and silent. I sat there dumbfounded by Fate's action and words. I looked at her. My eyes of blue connecting with her red ones. I tried to find any hint of amusement in them. _T-this is… a joke, right?_ _Where's the punch line… Fate-chan?_

"…with my own hands." Fate seemed to be in a trance. As if she was talking to a different person.

Up close, I could see traces of exhaustion in Fate's eyes. You might not notice it from afar, but it's… definitely there. I saw Fate's eyes widen a fraction and she may have begun to notice her action and our… intimate distance. She slowly backed away, her hand on her lap and sat down silently.

Then she threw back her head in merry laughter. When she stopped, she looked back at me with another grin plastered on her face. "Just kidding!" She stood up and walked around me heading to the only door on the roof.

She walked in front of me. I raised my hand to my neck and felt the skin Fate almost touched tingle. I also immediately stood and went after Fate. She was almost at the door. Her back facing at me with her long flaxen hair swaying with every step she took. I noticed that her hair was tied with a black ribbon at the end. And she was still wearing sneakers with her unkempt uniform. _But now's not the time for that!_

"Fate-chan!"

She stopped.

"I-If you have any problems, I'll definitely lend you an ear!"

She turned back to me, slightly surprised with what I said, "Ha?"

I swear my face was as red as a tomato. "Y-you can tell me anything!" I continued, "You listened to me go on and on awhile ago about my problems, so…"

She smiled at me again. "That's too bad! I don't have any problems."

It was that same careless smile again. My heart was beating too fast for my own liking.

She continued her way to the door.

_I don't believe it… _

_This isn't happening… _

_This is definitely… going to be the worst mistake of my life…_

_Fate-chan… I like—_

"Oh, by the way, about your problems?" Fate turned the doorknob and opened the door but paused, "Don't you think, that's a privilege reserved only for the living?" and looked at me with a ghost of a smile.

Again, I was caught off guard. The breeze playing gently with my hair and skirt. "Well… Yes…"

Fate still smiled. Her crimson gaze softening. But just for a second, it became sad. And… lonely.

_I don't like that. I want her to be… happy._

I watched Fate walk out through the open door, closing it behind her with a soft clang. Leaving me alone on the rooftop under the cool spring twilight sky.

_At that moment... I didn't know what Fate meant when she said those words to me._

* * *

><p>Later that night, while I was sitting in my balcony hugging my knees, Yuuno called.<p>

"Hello? Yuuno-kun?" I answered.

"_Nanoha? How are you? You sound… upset? That's weird… Did something bad happen at school?"_

I sniffed and rubbed my eyes. I cleared my throat before answering, "Yeah… something… bad did happen at school."

"_Really? Is it really that bad that can make _the_ Nano-happy-go-lucky this… upset?"_

"Yeah…"

"… _Then what is it?"_

"… I… like someone."

"… _What? That's it? Finally! I thought this day would never come! So, who's the lucky guy? Tell me about him!"_

I bit my lip. And inhaled deeply, "The most popular, annoying, conceited, infuriating, irresponsible, sarcastic, obnoxious, downright reckless, good-for-nothing, idiotic rebel ever to walk on the face of the earth!" I panted after I fiercely cried out into the starry night sky above me. Not caring if my parents or the neighbors heard me or not.

Yuuno was quiet at the other end. _I think I scared him._

"… _uh… O-kay… he sounds like I great guy? So… are those why you're upset?"_

I sighed exasperatedly. "No… there's one thing I left out from the list. And it's the most hated quality of all."

"… _And that is?"_

"We're not even friends and doesn't even call me by _my_ name but… I like... _her_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow. That was downright… long. And I'll just get ahead of you here, I intend to take Nanoha and Fate's progress slow. Not like a snail's or a turtle's pace! But I want to write about their ups and downs and downs and downs… ah, sorry about that. Point is, I want them to struggle(?) first before ending up romantically. Nyahahahaha! Sorry, but I'm kind of a sadist that way.**

**Reviews, comments and suggestions are always always ALWAYS appreciated. Toodles~! **


	4. I Said Something Stupid to the Ghost Kid

**A/N: Wahahahahaha! Seriously, your reviews and comments really make me happy! I'm prancing around my room because of them. (Don't worry, I locked the door.) **

**Yes yuki, I really do want them to struggle! I want to see a lot of people around me struggle! **

**But putting my sadistic, evil tendencies aside,** **BunnyxGirl asked if there'll be Fate's POV. Yep! There will be definitely, since I have scenes in my head where Fate's emotions and thoughts need to be let out.**** And I can't do that with only Nanoha's POV. **

**Also, I know you guys are wondering about Fate's past or why she's like that. Well, that makes two of us! Wahahahahahaha! But seriously, I'll get to that eventually. Don't worry. Everything will make sense eventually. I hope. **

**And Lunar Adept's idea about spicing up the story a little? Actually, you just gave me an idea. I just have to figure out how to put it in. Hihihihi…**

**Oh, and if there are any typos, grammar errors and the like, I apologize in advance. I'm only an imperfect carbon-based life form after all.**

**I should stop my ranting now… sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all! Nothing you hear me! Nothing!**

**Okay, let the struggling begin!**

* * *

><p>After drowning my sorrow of yesterday's zero, extra heavy-duty homework and… something else, with ice cream and cakes courtesy of my mother, I've recovered enough vigor to attend another day of torture and doom—er, I mean, learning and youthful experience. <em>Yippee.<em>

Well, yesterday was yesterday. Today is today. And today, I'll make it even better! _I hope._

As usual, I rode the bus to school with Hayate and Vita. True to her word, Hayate didn't try to grope my breast as a good-morning greeting at the bus stop, but I'm still wary that she might do it at lunch time. Vita still slept during our ride to school on the bus. Today, she mumbled something about bunnies and her stolen vanilla ice cream in her sleep. _She was really cute!_

When we were about to part, Vita, still a little sleepy, said, "See you later, Hayate and…" she furrowed her brows together, "… er, Nantoka."

I almost fell over.

Her cousin Hayate decided to laugh out loud catching the attention of the other students around. "HAHAHAHA! That's a good one, Vita! HAHAHAHAHA!" Hayate clutched her stomach laughing.

"Vita-chan! I told you, it's _Nanoha_! Na-no-ha!" I turned sharply at my fellow brunette, "And stop laughing, Hayate-chan!" _It really wasn't funny at all! Mou…_

The short redhead frowned but tried anyway. Her brows furrowing even more and twitched as she tried to say my name, "Nano… Nato… Nono… GAAH!" she roared and shrieked, "The hell I care about your name! I'm going to class!" She sharply turned on her heels and flung her schoolbag over her shoulder stomping her way towards the direction of her classroom.

I guess she still can't say my name right. It's not really _that_ hard to pronounce! They're just three syllables! I gave a sidelong glance at the person who was still laughing beside me. "Hayate-chan, you can stop now."

Hayate slowly stood straight while still having traces of her cheery laughter left. She wiped a tear from her eye, "Wow, what a good way to start my day! First thing in the morning and I've already laughed so hard. Thanks, Nanoha-chan!"

I sighed, "Glad I could be of some entertainment to you, Hayate-chan."

She patted and laid a hand on my shoulder, "That's what friends are for, right? If you want, I could entertain you too."

I chucked, "No, thank you… Hayate-chan." There's no telling what Hayate might come up with as her own definition of entertainment.

We continued our way to our classroom. Some of our classmates were already there. Some were chatting, some studying, and some still trying to catch as much sleep as they still can before homeroom starts. We went to our respective seats and greeted Suzuka who was talking with the blonde enforcer of the Disciplinary Committee and was sitting on Hayate's chair along the way. I think her name was Alisa Bannings.

"Good morning, Suzuka-chan!"

"Top of the mornin' to ya, Suzuka-chan!"

My seatmate looked up and smiled at me and Hayate, "Good morning to you too, Nanoha-chan, Hayate-chan."

"Ooh? What's this? You're here already, Alisa-chan?" Hayate asked as she hung her bag at the side hook of her desk. She sent the blonde a knowing look and smirk. "Couldn't wait to see your precious Suzuka-chan, eh?"

Alisa's eye twitched and held up a trembling fist at Hayate threateningly. "Hayate, it's too early in the morning to deal with you. I'd appreciate it if you don't wreck it so soon."

Hayate's hand flung to her chest and feigned a look of hurt. "How dare you say that to your Student Council Vice President, DC Enforcer Bannings! Have you no heart for your beloved Hayate-_chama_?" She said the honorific in a cute, high-pitched voice.

"Suzuka," Alisa faced the purple-haired girl in a monotone but deadly voice, "may I please slap this idiot senseless with a giant oar?"

"Hah!" Hayate sounded victorious, "You don't have a giant oar, so there!" she placed her fists on her hips and puffed out her chest laughing triumphantly.

Alisa rubbed the bridge of her nose and muttered threateningly, "I have a friend whose older brother in college is a member of their college's dragon boat club. Do you want me to borrow one from there?" When she turned back to the brunette, the said girl was already at the other side of the room talking with our other classmates about this day's lessons, in a safe and far enough distance from the short-haired blonde. "Don't ignore me!" She glided her hand through her bangs and noticed me. "Oh, you're Nanoha, right?"

"Yes?"

"Y'know, if the idiot over there," she pointed her thumb at Hayate over her shoulder, "is bothering you, I'd advise you to hit her on the head with a forty-five degree angle chop."

_Is Hayate-chan an old, faulty television box or something?_ I giggled, "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, um…" I really didn't know what to call her since we're not classmates.

Alisa raised a brow and let out a sigh. "You were right about her, Suzuka. Alisa's fine, Nanoha. You can call me that. And I'll call you Nanoha, deal?"

Wow, she's straightforward. "Um, okay. It's a deal then, Alisa-chan. Nice to meet you."

Alisa smiled, "You're hopeless. We met the other day remember?"

_How could I forget? That was also how I met—wait, not now! Go away bad thoughts!_

"Well, I better get going," Alisa got up from her seat, "I have a gut feeling that I'd be busy later. See you around, Suzuka, Nanoha! Oh, and tell our sorry-for-an-excuse student council VP that we'll have another afterschool meeting. Bye bye!" Her phone rang.

Suzuka and I waved our hands at her. "Okay, bye bye, Alisa-chan!"

And the blonde rushed out of the room while holding her phone to her ear.

* * *

><p>During our Literature class, instead of holding a regular discussion about a certain literary piece, Professor Schach suggested that we'd watch a movie adaptation which we all unanimously agreed with.<p>

"Well then," the professor readied her laptop and connected a wire sticking out of a hole on the teacher's table. She typed for a few moments and pulled out a small remote control from the desk. "Mr. Granscenic, switch off the lights please."

"Yes ma'am!" The room soon became dark.

She aimed the small remote in hand at the windows and the blinds cascaded down blocking the brightness of the sun from outside. She then aimed at the middle of the ceiling and seconds later, a small square hatch opened and a small DLP projector descended. The small machine turned on and a ray of white light shot out in front of the classroom making a big projection of Professor Schach's home screen and slightly illuminated the room.

I contained my awe but when I looked around, my other classmates were completely unaffected by the scene. _I'm such a loser. I think I'll never get used to how cutting-edge this academy is._

"Alright, settle down. Remember that this is still part of the lesson and I want you all to pay attention to the movie. I might take out some scenes for our interpretation activities."

"Yes, ma'am!"

"With that said, understand and enjoy the movie." The professor pressed a key on her computer and the opening credits of the movie started.

_Ah, I've already seen this movie before back in middle school._

As much as I tried to pay attention to the movie, I found my thoughts drift away to something else. Particularly to a blonde girl with ruby eyes.

Even remembering _yesterday_ makes my face warm!

_Okay, wait… Calm down, Nanoha! It's just a stupid crush, admiration, infatuation or whatever! It's no big deal really._ Luckily, Fate and I aren't in the same class, so I wouldn't have to see her. All I have to do is not see her face! Well, that wouldn't be too hard. The girl is after all annoying and obnoxious. I wouldn't go near her even if I'd win a new sports car. Not that I can drive or anything. I'll do just that! I can get over this stupid crush of mine. I have to just remember how much of a jerk she is. How she dragged me along with her when I first visited, or how she called me an idiot and stupid, or how she wouldn't call me by my _real_ name and instead settle with transfer student _every_ time we meet! _If I can do that, then maybe this feeling… _

I found myself clutching the fabric covering my chest feeling my heart thumping against it. _This warm, heart-clenching feeling would go away…_

I looked at the movie but not really seeing or understanding what's going on. I think the guy was about to buy a big mansion with his wagon full of treasure.

Most of my classmates were really focusing on the movie. Some of them were even holding handkerchiefs which were not only limited to the girls but also with some of my male classmates. Some were still diligently taking down notes, despite the dimness of the room.

Fortunately, my seat was at the back row so I wouldn't have to worry about Professor Schach noticing I wasn't paying attention to the movie. Not that I'm the only one though, I could see Hayate playing with her Nintendo DS under her desk compartment. _Somehow, I wasn't surprised. _Suzuka, on the other hand, was watching the movie intently. _As expected of Suzuka-chan._

"Oh," she reached down under her desk and pulled out her iTouch tapping on the screen, "I like this song." She removed one of her earpieces and I could hear some of the tiny muffled sound of pop music coming from it. She put it back and covered it with her long purple hair again. She then went back to look to the front pretending to pay attention.

I sweatdropped. Didn't really expect to see that from my diligent seatmate. _But I got to admit, that was pretty clever._

Oh, the man and the woman he loved met. Their reunion is quite complicated.

The woman he loved…

_The girl I like—_

_I want… to see her again. _

And just when the two actors were about to kiss, the DLP died and everyone who were paying attention screamed "NOOOOO!" Not out of terror but because the blackout _had_ to happen when they were going to see the two actors about to lip-lock.

Professor Schach's voice rose above all the others, "Alright, calm down everyone!" I could see her silhouette walking towards where her laptop was lighting her face when she stood in front of its bright screen and pressed a key. "The movie's paused, so it's not the end of the world, alright?" She again raised her hand holding the remote and aimed it at the projector but nothing happened. "That's strange. Mr. Granscenic, could you please turn on the lights for me?"

"Sure thing, Prof—ow! Phew, I almost tripped…" But the room was still dark. "Weird… It's not working, Professor!"

"What?" She then aimed the remote at the automated blinds covering the windows. "The blinds aren't working either?"

The door of the room burst open, blinding us momentarily and catching our attention. And what we saw—what I saw completely stunned me. Since the room was still dark, a shadow of a figure of an unknown girl with long hair ran inside as if trying to get away from something… or maybe someone.

When she saw Professor Schach, she sharply made a turn avoiding her and ran along the aisle I belong to. She was so fast, she almost reached my row. But there was still not enough light around. She tripped on something.

It happened so fast but my mind was able to take things in slow motion. The girl tried to brace herself when she was about to crash on the floor but somehow extended her arm too far which caught me, flipping me back on my chair, the two of us went down to the ground with a yelp and her ending on top of me.

The last thing I heard was the class gasping in unison.

Good thing, my hair cushioned my head or it would've hurt even more. _But it still really hurts!_ Without looking, I felt the person's head tucked at the crook of my neck and heard her panting. And a second later, she lifted her head out from there. I winced and when I slowly opened my eyes, the image before me made me instantly snap them open.

I saw shocked burgundy eyes before me. Long blonde hair cascaded down at the side of her face like curtains providing privacy. Beads of light sweat trickled down the side of her jaw. I could hear her panting out of breath. It was warm and close to my lips. Our noses almost touched. I could feel some of her weight pressing on top of me. Her fast heartbeat closely matching to the rhythm of my own.

I froze in place, unable to move or react to the current position I was in. The world around me didn't seem to exist anymore. Fading out into insignificance. Leaving behind this little world I have between me and…"F-Fate-chan?"

"… Y-You?"

A soft chime managed to get through my bubble world indicating a school-wide announcement through the PA system speaker in our classroom. "… Amy, is this thing on…?" a faint voice of a boy was heard from the box. I think it's President Chrono, "Good…" he cleared his throat, "Due to some… er, juvenile disturbance, there has been some technical difficulties with some of the power lines resulting to blackouts in some areas of the academy affecting some equipments and facilities to those specific power lines. Rest assured that the maintenance team is currently solving the problem and everything would be functional again. On behalf of the Student Council, we apologize for any disruption caused by this in any of the ongoing classes at this time. Thank you and have a good day." He ended and another soft chime sounded indicating the end of the message.

"Wow…" She grinned down at me, "You're really cute up close!"

I think my face turned beet red. Thank goodness the room was still dark. _She called me cute… Wait, does that mean I'm only cute up close _and_ when seen only in the dark?_

"W-WHAT?"

She laughed and before I could push her off me. She was already pulled up by the back of her collar by Alisa who was really out of breath. I braced my hands behind me so I wouldn't be lying on the floor anymore. I'm guessing she was chasing Fate around again. _I'm starting to feel sorry for Alisa. _

"I…" Alisa started while bracing on her knees. While she panted, she said in between her breaths, "You… finally… stopped… r-running… Har… laown!" she groaned and continued to breathe heavily still not loosening her hold on Fate's uniform top.

Just as what the announcement mentioned, the lights above flickered back to life and the power came back on once again brightening the classroom.

"Mind explaining why you have disrupted my class, Ms. Harlaown?" Professor Schach crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

Fate still on her knees said, "Uhm, let's see…" She rolled her eyes thinking for an answer but instead her line of sight fell on me. I saw her eyes widen and blinked twice. "Hey… transfer student…"

_She's still calling me that?_ I shot her a glare, "It's _Nanoha Takamachi_!"

She blinked again. "O-kay, my sincerest apologies, _Nanoha Takamachi_ but," she sarcastically remarked and mimicked, then pointed a finger at me with an innocently glowing smile, "…your cute panties are showing though."

"… Eh?" When I looked down to where she pointed, to my undying horror, I was indeed flashing my orange underwear with a baby cartoon bunny design in the middle.

I sat up covering it instantly, had a full-blown body blush and let out a record-breaking scream for all to hear.

_The girl I like… _

_I want to see her pulverized, skinned alive and rot in a ridiculously agonizing way!_

* * *

><p>Professor Schach decided to end class early since the disturbance rattled everyone out of their attention. She and Alisa took Fate to the student council. Hayate, being the vice president, went with them as well. But knowing Hayate for the past few days, I think she just wanted to know Fate's latest stunt and have a good laugh at it while congratulating the rebel for a mess well done.<p>

Putting that aside, after what had happened minutes ago, I hid my still flustered face in my arms on my desk. I still haven't quite recovered from what might have been dubbed as my most embarrassing moment here in TSAB. _I want to transfer schools! Better yet, make that in another faraway country!_

"Nanoha-chan?" Suzuka softly called beside me, worry laced her voice. "I know it's an idiotic and standard question but, I'll ask anyway, are you alright?"

I still hid my face and shook my head in answer instead. I didn't want to face any of my classmates yet. I didn't want to risk them seeing my super red face as it is. "… I want to die, Suzuka-chan." I sniffed but I wasn't crying though.

My seatmate let out a nervous laugh. "You shouldn't say that, Nanoha-chan. Let's look at the bright side then," she tried to sound chipper, "at least you have a cute sense of style for underwear. That counts for something, right?"

I can't believe she just said that. It just means she also saw my underwear. Even though she's also a girl, it's still embarrassing! For some reason, I'm exhausted. And it's not even past noon yet. "Suzuka-chan… I appreciate you trying to cheer me up but… I think it's not working."

"Then what does?"

I gave her a sidelong glance and she innocently waited for me to answer. I slowly sat up and faced her grimly. And sensing my aura, Suzuka tilted her head. I growled and held my head with my hands, "Ah, how should I put this? How about coming up with a torturous murder plan for that obnoxious jerk? One that involves blood? _Lots_ of it!" I tensely curled my fingers and strongly imagined gripping that idiot's neck in my hands squeezing her until she turns blue and purple and hearing her neck bone crack and break! "I could kill her! I could just kill her!" I declared between clenched teeth.

Suzuka tensely laughed. "It seems like Nanoha-chan really wants to kill Fate-chan."

"Ooh! Such a violent and scary girl," a familiar voice sounded behind and froze me in my comical actions, "and here I thought you were the cute and quiet type too."

I turned around and the bane of my existence stood behind me along with a grinning Hayate. _Wait… why the heck is she here?_

"We're back!" Hayate saluted.

"Fate-chan! Hayate-chan!" Suzuka greeted, "Welcome back!"

"Well, well," Vice Granscenic, a boy with brown hair in the same class as me, Suzuka and Hayate, walked up to Fate, "if it isn't the Ghost Kid herself!" He said and raised his fist, "Welcome back! Not skipping any classes today?"

Fate gave a toothy grin and bunked fists with him. "Nah, Onii-chan said I already skipped too many classes already. So I'm sticking around. Only for awhile that is," she chuckled and Vice laughed.

Then slowly, one by one, our other classmates stood from their seats and greeted Fate or just wanted to talk to her. Everyone, both boys and girls, seemed to have been drawn in her presence. And they all seemed to have fun around her. Jokes, grins and laughter filled the air and their faces. Fate never changes. She was still the same as ever. _She smiles so carelessly._

"So what were you up to this time?" one of the boys asked, "Don't tell me you were involved with that school-wide blackout awhile ago?"

Fate shrugged, "Hey, I had to recharge my tablet computer ASAP since I didn't get to do it last night at home and what better way to do that is to use the school's super power lines to have a quick one-minute full power charge, right?" The students around her laughed out loud. "But I kinda unplugged the wrong wire from the wrong socket and I kinda _unintentionally_ caused the blackout. Good news is my iPad didn't get fried though!" This time the laughter became much louder.

I can't believe this reckless idiot caused a blackout and disrupted a lot of classes just because she didn't charge her gadget!

Hayate laughed as she sat down on her seat, "As usual, Fate's as popular as ever. Can't believe she actually did that. I'm totally convinced she's a complete mad genius."

"So she really did use the school's power lines to charge her tablet computer?" Suzuka asked.

"Yep! I laughed a whole lot when she explained it earlier. Of course, Chrono was miffed at this but then Fate said 'If you hadn't hogged the charger last night, this wouldn't have happened! So, indirectly speaking, this is your fault too'. It was freakin' hilarious!" Hayate slapped her knee and laughed again.

Suzuka giggled also, "But it's good now that Fate-chan won't be skipping classes for awhile."

"Yeah, but I'd only give her two days. After all, she has a reputation to uphold as Ghost Kid and her badass rebel-thing going on," Hayate stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey, Hayate-chan…" I managed after listening to the two of them talk, "Why is Fate-chan called the Ghost Kid anyway?"

"Ah that? It's just a joke made by the guys. Since she doesn't come to class much, and comes and goes as she pleases, she's like a ghost. One minute you see her behind her desk paying attention to class," she pointed at the vacant and lone seat at the back, "the next minute, she's gone. Just like a ghost."

I gave her a bored look. "Doesn't that seem like she has attention-deficit or a hyperactivity disorder or something… wait, she sits there?" I whipped my finger at the same chair Hayate pointed out awhile ago and the realization dawned on me, "It… can't be…"

I paled. _Tell me this isn't happening! _

"Let me tell you first," a smug voice said behind me. I turned and looked up to see Fate with her usual smirk. Her uniform still not worn properly though she's wearing her blazer, she still rolled up her sleeves up to her elbows and her white uniform top was not tucked in her skirt. She didn't wear a necktie this time. And instead of sneakers, she was wearing combat boots! "I don't have ADD or ADHD. I just practice my free will more openly than others normally do. And secondly," she pointed at the direction of her chair without taking her eyes off mine, "yes, since I'm your _classmate_, that's where I usually sit whenever I don't have the urge to practice my free will. And thirdly," she brought out an instant ice pack and held a strawberry-filled creampuff with her other hand from behind her, "these are for you." Her gaze softened and her smirk formed into a small apologetic smile. "You hit your head when we fell down awhile ago, right? The ice pack can help with the pain and prevent it from swelling up. The creampuff's sweet since I heard that sweet things can help take the pain away too. And plus, you like them, right?" She then gave me one of her brightest grins and I found myself unable to breathe properly.

"Awww," Hayate teased watching the whole scene with utmost attention, "isn't that sweet?"

"Nanoha-chan…" Suzuka discreetly nudged my arm and I felt myself blush.

I looked at the things Fate held in front of me: the instant ice pack and the creampuff. Slowly, I opened both my hands and she slowly placed them on my open palms.

_She brought these for me? _"… Thank you, Fate-chan…" I whispered my eyes not anymore able to meet hers. I said it so softly I thought she didn't hear me.

She grunted cutely. "You're welcome!" and said it with another cheerful grin. "See you!" She walked pass me and headed to Class 1-A's only vacant seat.

_Fate-chan… isn't playing fair at all. How could I stay mad at her… after doing something like this? And even worse, how am I supposed to get over my stupid crush on you if we're in the same class?_

* * *

><p>Shortly after, our Mid-Childa History professor came in and we started class again. I put the ice pack and sweet snack inside my bag and took out my materials for our current class.<p>

"I see you're back. Glad you could grace us with your presence, Ms. Harlaown," Professor Genya Nakajima said to the blonde rebel.

Fate tore away her gaze from the window and grinned at him, "I had a busy schedule, Professor Nakajima."

The class chuckled but, surprisingly, so did our teacher. He held up and opened his instructor's edition of our history book, "Why don't you summarize for us the reformation of the Mid-Childan government, Ms. Harlaown?"

There were collective gasps and whispers among the class. The reason for this is that the lesson was discussed two days ago during which Fate had been absent. _She's not even taking out her history book! _The room became silent. Every head turned to face where Fate is.

She stood and crossed her arms and thought hard. For a moment, she looked at my direction. "Hmm… Let's see… In the earlier years before the New Calendar, the government was run by the High Council which was composed solely of three members. They were all politicians and scientists who believed in the ideal and traditional way of maintaining peace and order through discipline and practicality over the land. Unfortunately, though they did this for the common good of the people, their methods were tyrannical and sometimes inhumane resulting in many rallies, protests and coups for over thirty years. In order to end the conflict in a non-violent and bloodless battle, the supporters of the High Council and the opposition decided to form a neutral group that has both members from the two parties. And the Neutral Mid-Childan Army was formed in which they don't take any sides and where members gather to share opinions and to find compromises in a diplomatic way. That's why the old High Council ways were reformed and the old politicians and scientists had to step down. Thus, selecting and electing new High Council members and also marked the New Calendar. Soon after, many people wanted to join and learn this unorthodox way of doing things and thus the organization was both used for political and educational purposes; kind of a military school, for approximately two-hundred years."

I felt my fingers go slack and my pen rolled out of my hold. I gaped at the blonde after listening to how easily she summarized five chapters of a two-day lesson. All the other students also had the same reaction gaping and simply dumbfounded.

Fate raised a brow wondering about the silence. She looked at our professor and asked, "Am I right?"

He, too, was stunned for awhile but recovered much more quickly than we did. He cleared his throat. "Well said, Ms. Harlaown." He gave her an approving nod and soon the class snapped out of their reverie and clapped their hands. "You may take your seat."

Fate gave a cheeky grin. "Thanks!"

I also found myself clapping. She's good-looking and smart. _Seriously, I'm pretty impressed with the reckless jerk._

Hayate twisted from her seat and looked at me with a knowing smirk. "Pretty impressive, huh, Nanoha-chan?"

I timidly agreed and gave a brief nod at her. She just grinned even more and went to face back to the front of the room.

When Fate was about to sit back down, our eyes connected and she winked at me. I froze from my clapping and felt my ears go red. I immediately looked away from her. _Idiot… What was that for…?_

Professor Nakajima continued with his lecture when the clapping died down. "Now, continuing on from what Ms. Harlaown mentioned…"

Suzuka slid a small folded piece of paper on the edge of my desk, cutting off my attention from the discussion. I looked at Suzuka who acted as if nothing happened. I took it quickly, scared that the instructor might see it. I hid it in-between my book half-closing it with the cover. After I unfolded the paper, I read the message:

_Waaah! That really scared me! _

_BTW, welcome to Class 1-A,_

_Nanoha Takamachi!_ :D

-_Fate_

I blushed as I stared at the short message and rereading it for almost five times already. _And even until the end of class, I couldn't focus at all!_

When the lunch bell chimed, everyone groaned and sighed in relief. I stretched out my arms despite the fact I couldn't concentrate at all. _Damn you, Fate-chan…_

"My most favorite subject is here!" Hayate raised her hands victoriously while holding her lunchbox. "Why can't we have lunch on every subject? I just don't understand the world's way of thinking anymore," she cupped her cheek with her hand sounding dramatically dismayed.

"We don't even understand _your _way of thinking, Hayate," Fate stood next to our seats. _Is she having lunch with us?_

"Would you like to join us, Fate-chan?" Suzuka gracefully invited.

"Hmm…" Fate held her chin, "Sure! But I need to take care of something first."

A Cheshire cat's grin spread across Hayate's face and snickered, "I see, I see. About to break another heart again, Fate?"

Fate scowled at the brunette and narrowed her eyes. "How'd you know that, Hayate?"

"Why, Fate, I'm quite shocked!" Hayate voiced in a sophisticated foreign accent. "Didn't you know?"

Fate raised a brow. "Know what?"

"I'm psychic," she deadpanned.

"See you before the end of lunch." Fate turned on her heels and walked to the door.

"Aah! Don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you!" Hayate grabbed Fate's arm and used her weight to try to pull her back in vain. "You're so cruel, Fate-chan!"

Fate tried to tug her arm away. "Hayate, you moron! Let go of my arm!"

"Like that'll happen! You might actually skip class again and, if you do—and I'm sure you will, Amy will have my head on a golden platter for sure!"

Fate stopped struggling and tilted her head. "Why golden?"

Hayate stopped too and tilted _her_ head, and scoffed, "Why settle for silver?"

And the two idiots continued on with their little tug-of-war.

I watched the scene with both amusement and worry. "Suzuka-chan, aren't we going to stop them?"

Suzuka who was busily unwrapping her lunchbox, hummed without giving a glance at our two classmates. "Oh them? Don't they get along so well, Nanoha-chan?"

I sweat dropped, "Um, that… isn't really the problem here, Suzu—"

"Fate!" One of our classmates called from the room's entrance to the blonde causing her and the brunette from continuing on with their game. Suzuka and I also turned our attention to him. "An upperclassman's here to see you!"

"Ah, okay! Thanks!" Fate tickled Hayate who laughed in reaction and let go of her hold on the blonde, who took the opportunity to escape and jog to the door.

"Wah! Fate you cheated!" Hayate stomped her foot but the blonde already closed the door behind her. The brunette childishly harrumphed and went back to join her desk with ours. Suzuka and I watched her plop on her chair and banged her head on her desk. "Waah!" She wailed, "Suzuka-chan, I lost! What if that idiot won't come back and I won't have a head anymore?"

My seatmate reached for Hayate's head and patted it softly, "There, there, Hayate-chan. You still have Nanoha-chan and I. And of course, your favorite subject lunch is still here."

I giggled, "Yeah, even though I don't… really get it."

Hayate sniffed and rubbed her eye. "Well, you're right. Lunch will never be mean to me." She took out her chopsticks and started scuffing down her food. "But I don't know about Fate's suitor though." She said still with her mouth full of rice. "Poor, poor soul. Confessing his undying love to that gorgeous idiot."

My grip on my chopsticks holding a piece of octopus wiener slackened and my food fell back down in my lunchbox. _Fate-chan… is getting confessed to?_

"Hayate-chan, don't speak with your mouth full," Suzuka scolded lightly and the brunette gulped down, "So Fate-chan is getting confessed to again? That's like the tenth one for the past two weeks, right?"

I almost choked on my fried shrimp, "The tenth? That many in just two weeks?"

"Yep!" Hayate took a piece of egg roll from Suzuka's lunchbox seemingly unfazed by my reaction. "But you'll get used to it sooner or later, Nanoha-chan. As you can see, Fate has the looks, the brains and the athletic ability so it's not really a surprise that she's popular and has a lot of admirers."

_You're forgetting the attitude though, Hayate-chan._ "But it still amazes me though that she'd have that many suitors confessing to her in just two weeks."

Hayate drank from her thermos before answering. "The thing that you _should_ be amazed is that the idiot, amidst the popularity and having the gifts endowed by the gods and goddesses of beauty and coolness, always turns them down flat and mercilessly."

"R-Really?"

"Really!" Hayate affirmed.

_Why is it… for some reason, when I heard that from Hayate-chan, I really felt… happy and relieved? That Fate-chan… turned down all of her suitors._

But then Suzuka asked, "Maybe she likes someone?"

I felt my stomach clench and my chest hurt too. I felt my face go numb and my feet turned cold. My jaw tightened and I gripped my lunchbox more tightly than I should but when I realized I did this, I released it right away. _I shouldn't be like this… It's not right._

"Nah," Hayate waved her hand dismissively, "if she did, I would know… wait, well, actually… I really don't know. That girl _never_ talks about her love life at all. But let me tell you, no boy _or_ girl has ever managed to capture that idiot's heart! I don't know if she's indifferent or just really, _really_ picky. But if someone ever did, I'll draw myself a beard, a mustache and a goatee using a thick and broad permanent marker! And I'll also add in some thick eyebrows too!" Hayate burst into loud laughter, "Yeah right! Like that'll happen anyway—"

"Oh? Then I should hurry up and fall in love then. I like that idea a whole freakin' lot, Hayate," a blonde stood behind Hayate with a broad menacing grin.

_When did she get here?_ Seriously, we didn't even notice her come back.

"Fate!" Hayate jumped from her seat still holding her lunchbox with one hand and her chopsticks with the other. "How long have you been standing there?" she pointed using her utensils.

"Hayate-chan, don't use your chopsticks to point, it's rude even if it _is_ Fate-chan." Suzuka reprimanded again while continuing to eat her lunch.

"I hate manners!" Hayate complained and went back to her chair.

"And what do you mean 'even if it _is_ Fate-chan', Suzuka?" Fate scowled at Suzuka who only smiled back at her.

I wonder what happened to the person who confessed to Fate-chan._ Maybe I would be seeing… a future similar to mine. It just makes me feel all the more uneasy though…_

She turned her gaze to me and blinked in surprise, "Takamachi, you don't look so good."

"… What?" _She didn't call me 'transfer student'? _"N-No! I'm fine! W-Why would you say that, Fate-chan?" I rubbed my neck and I was starting to feel flustered.

She didn't look convinced and just shrugged it off, "Okay." She walked back to her seat and pulled out a sandwich from her bag. She went back to our place and twirled the vacant chair in front to face me. "Mind if I sit here?"

I shook my head.

"Yay!" She sat down and took off the plastic wrapper. She then took a bite from it and munched happily like a child.

"That's all you're having for lunch, Fate-chan?"

She looked at me on the verge of taking another bite from her sandwich. "Um, yes? Why? Is it bad to eat a sandwich? It's not as unhealthy as you think—"

"N-No, it's not that!" I flailed my hands in front of me and I know I'm starting to blush, "I-I just thought that maybe you'd get hungry later. A-And, um… that is… if you want," I slid my lunchbox to her, "you can have some of my lunch—if it's okay with you, that is…"

She looked back and forth at me and my lunchbox seemingly unsure of the gesture. "R-Really?"

I timidly nodded. "I can eat the creampuff you gave me, so… it's really okay."

"Wow… Thanks!" she smiled, "Don't mind if I—" A hand clamped over Fate's mouth. It was Hayate's, of course.

"Ah! Unfair!" Hayate whined, "How come you get to have Nanoha-chan's cute and fantastic lunch all to yourself, Fate? I turn my back once and _this_ happens? Did you seduce her or something?"

Fate shoved Hayate's hand away while still gripping her wrist. "The hell I—"

"Language, Fate-chan." Suzuka cut in.

"Sorry," she apologized and tried again, "I _so_ did not! Plus, you have your _own_ lunchbox!"

"I don't care! I want Nanoha-chan's lunch too!"

I had to do something about this before it gets out of hand. "H-Hayate-chan, you can still get some of my lunch. I don't mind at all."

Hayate beamed happily, "Really?"

"But I do!" Fate countered. And somehow, their bickering only escalated even further.

I turned to Suzuka, pleading silently for help.

She sighed happily, "They get along so well, don't they, Nanoha-chan? Don't worry this is just normal. Most especially when the two of them are together. You'll get used to this eventually."

_But how long is eventually?_

* * *

><p>When the day ended, I was more tired than relieved. Somehow, I'm starting to get the hang of things done during class. But I was reminded that I have to get to the library to do my extra assignments. I only have two weeks to get them all done after all. The thought itself drained me more of my energy for some reason.<p>

Fate, as Hayate mentioned earlier as a walking miracle since she stayed until the end of class, left ahead of us after reading a letter from a pink envelope delivered to her by a blushing female student. I think it was a second-year upperclassman.

_A love letter? So she has to hear out another confession? And from a girl this time… _

Before she left though, Hayate grabbed even the smallest chance to tease the rebel but Alisa, who came by minutes after classes ended, dragged a reluctant Hayate to attend their student council afterschool meeting, despite her protests and insults. Suzuka, who didn't have cram school but violin lessons also left shortly afterwards but not before apologizing for not being able to help me with my assignments, which I assured her that I'll be fine on my own.

But I take it back. Even going to the library's hard. But somehow I managed to get there after asking a group of students, which I made sure were first-year students like me, where the library was.

When I entered the library, there were still some students who were researching, studying and doing their homework. I walked around for awhile to find a secluded and vacant study table for me to work on. And after finding one by the window, I then gathered all of the books needed, piling them up one by one on the long desk.

First was reading about a great politician and make a summary about his achievements. Then I have to write an opinionated five-hundred-word essay about him. _Easy enough._

The library was conducive for study and concentration. And every student inside knows and respected that. Every one of them gave off an aura of focus in completing their tasks. And I felt guilty being here since my mind drifted off somewhere unrelated to homework.

I recalled my conversation with Yuuno over the phone last night…

* * *

><p>'…I like <em>her<em>. I like her a lot…' Admitting this was embarrassing. And despite Yuuno not being able to see me, I still covered my blushing face with my free hand, embarrassed in revealing something so… new and unknown.

'_Her? As in, a girl 'her'?'_

'… Mm,' I meekly answered. 'It's weird… isn't it? Liking… another girl?'

Yuuno didn't say a word but, after years of knowing him, I knew he was coming up with an answer. _'Um, let's see… Honestly? It's just… surprising. Maybe it's just a crush, Nanoha. You did say she's popular… despite the other qualities you mentioned after that.'_

_Maybe he's right. Maybe I just like her superficially since she is quite… beautiful._

'_But,'_ Yuuno continued, _'if you like her—and I mean really like her, I think it's kind of… amazing.'_

I was a little taken aback by what he said. '… What do you mean?'

'_What I mean is… sometimes liking someone deeply enough to disregard something like gender, I think the feeling you have for this girl is… admirable. In my opinion, there's nothing wrong with what you're feeling. If that feeling makes you happy… then why deny it? Wait, did… that make sense? You just told me awhile ago that you were upset… Nanoha, still there?'_

'… Yeah. I'm still here.'

When I didn't say anything else, he added, _'Well, if it's just a crush, admiration, infatuation or any other synonyms of the like, it'll pass in time. Don't worry, Nanoha.'_

I nodded though he couldn't see it.

'_But if it's not… well, we'll figure something out from there. You can call me anytime!'_

I managed a laugh and somehow my mood got a little better. 'Thanks, Yuuno-kun,'

* * *

><p><em>Does this feeling make me happy? My heartbeat speeds up when she's around… I like it when she shows me her smile… Her careless laugh, no matter how it irritates me, I always find myself wanting to hear more.<em>

A chime sounded, "The library will be closing in ten minutes. Please make sure you do not leave your personal belongings and valuables. The library will not be liable with any loss. Also, please leave any library materials such as books and magazines on any tables unless you have any intention of borrowing them. Library committee members will be the ones to return them to their respective shelves and order. Thank you and have a good evening." And the announcement ended with another short chime.

I hung my head in dejection. "Damn it," I cursed under my breath. "I think I'm the one who has attention problems." _I wasted all my time thinking about stupid things!_ I feel so stupid right now for thinking _such_ stupid things. I exited the library and made my way back to my classroom where I left my schoolbag.

When I opened the door, my eyes connected with surprised burgundy ones. I was stunned to say the least. Fate sat on her desk and leaned against the frame of an open window. Her form calm and relaxed. The wind slowly blowing her hair made her ethereal. The pastel sunset sky outside the window served only to enhance her image even more. As surprised as she was, she quickly recovered and smirked at me, "You're still here?"

I snapped out of my trance and averted my eyes to the side. "I should say the same thing to you, Fate-chan. Why are you still here anyway?"

She let out a rich laugh, "Touché. Actually," she said in a serious voice, "I was waiting for you."

I felt my eyes widen. My heart pounded hard against my chest. A warm sensation quickly rose up at my face. "R-Real—"

A smile cracked on her lips. "Just kidding!" She laughed.

A vein in my temple popped. _I forgot who I was talking to. This girl is annoying beyond reason!_ I briskly walked towards my desk ignoring the echoes of Fate's laughter and put back my notebooks and pen case. She stopped from laughing and I knew she was looking at me. I busied my hands and hoped that it distracts me from the sensation of her piercing gaze.

"I just got back," she started.

I stopped and looked at her. A smile still lingered on her face. "… Back from whe—"

"I turned down another confession," she cut in and said it in an unreadable expression. I didn't know how she felt after saying that. If she was happy about it or not, I simply didn't know. _Or maybe Fate-chan… simply didn't know what to feel either._

"…Oh." That was all that I could manage. I feel stupid. "I see…"

_I wonder what Fate-chan would feel… if I confessed that I like—_

"What about you?"

"Eh?"

She jumped off her desk and adjusted her skirt and uniform. "I told you why I was still here," she shoved her hands inside her blazer pockets and walked up to me, "the least you could do is tell me your reason for staying afterschool."

I slipped my schoolbag on my shoulder. "Um, I was at the library."

"Wow. I didn't know you were the studying type."

"N-Not really. It's just that the professors gave me extra homework and such so my grades could catch up for this semester, since I just transferred and everything."

"Ouch," she winced cutely, "So did you finish them?"

"Um…" I scratched my chin nervously, "I didn't make much progress since the library closed before I could do anything else." _Great, I'm blaming the innocent library._

Fate hummed, "Ooh! I know! The Infinite Library closes late. You can do your homework there if you like."

I raised a brow and stifle back a laugh, "Infinite… Library?"

Fate also chuckled when some of my laughter escapes, "Why are you laughing?"

"I'm sorry. It just sounds—"

"Lame?" she filled in with another giggle.

I nodded and gave an apologetic smile.

"Now, that you've mentioned it. It _does_ sound lame, doesn't it?" She gave a short laugh again, "But it's also called the library of the college department. It's bigger than ours and has a lot more books than our high school's library. If you like, you could finish your homework there."

"But I don't exactly know where it—"

"I'll take you," she beamed. "I don't mind."

I blushed and I looked down finding her combat boots more interesting. "R-Really? I don't want to trouble you. Plus, it's getting late."

"Nah," she waved her hand dismissively, "I've gone home much, _much_ later than this before, so it's no big deal. Plus, I insist. Okay?"

With that said, Fate and I walked together to the college campus where the Infinite Library was. Somehow, I felt guilty when I agreed to go together with Fate.

_Because deep down, I saw this as a chance… to be with her a little while longer._

* * *

><p>When we stepped foot on the college campus which took us about ten minutes to walk to, it was still bustling unlike our high school campus which was pretty much deserted. Many college students were still walking around and trying to attend classes, though others were gathering at the giant fountain in the middle of the courtyard in groups either having serious discussions or chilling with friends. And unlike them, they weren't required to wear uniforms. So Fate and I stuck out like a sore thumb. But they didn't seem to pay any attention to us. Although, some boys would ogle at Fate a lot.<p>

"I think the college guys like you," she said near my ear.

"W-What?" I blushed not at what Fate said but at how close she was at my ear, and I think my ear turned red. "I think they were looking at you, Fate-chan."

She threw back her head in laughter. "Oh please, they're not my type _at all_."

"Well," I pouted, "they're not my type either."

She patted my back and said, "Good! Ah, we're here."

I think I know why they called it the Infinite Library. When Fate and I entered through the revolving door of the building, we stepped inside the vast and bright foyer well lighted by glowing spheres which were arranged similarly as the Solar System. The entire library only had one ceiling and it was so high up, I couldn't even see the end of it. Up ahead, a high desk similar to the ones you see in courts where judges sit stood high and mighty to greet us in welcome. Behind it, three librarians sat.

Fate walked ahead motioning me to follow. We climbed the stairs and came to the second floor. There were still a lot of students around, most of them college students but I saw some in TSAB high school uniforms too. The library like the one back in our own campus was similarly designed only it has higher shelves surrounding the entire perimeter of the floor containing thousands of volumes of books. And in order to get them, you need to climb a flight of stairs and walk on platforms along the shelves' divided levels. I'm pretty sure I'd get lost here if I didn't have a proper guide or map with me.

Fate led us to a vacant cubicle which has two chairs and one long table. We put down our schoolbags and my eyes were still trying to take in the majestic architecture of the college library. Fate caught my attention and asked to see the worksheets for my homework and skimmed through them. "Hmm… Ah, okay, I know which books you'll need. Wait here."

"What?" I said in a harsh whisper, "Wait, Fate-chan! It's okay, I'll get them myself." I didn't realize that I grabbed her forearm when she was about to turn around and find the necessary materials.

"It's fine," she said, "we had those assignments last month so I know what kind of books to use."

"But I feel like I'm cheating."

"Actually, I'm _offering_ you my help. And, as they say, to refuse an offer is an insult. So," she gave me a playful glare, "are you _trying_ to insult me?"

No matter how playful it was, I still felt myself gulp and shrink back as I looked down at the floor. "U-um, no, I was just…"

I felt a hand patting me softly on the head. I looked up and saw her gaze of burgundy has softened. She gave a small smile as she said, "I was kidding. I'm sorry… I didn't mean it. C'mon," she offered her hand this time, "why don't we go look for the books together. That way it won't be cheating anymore… okay?"

With a gentle smile on her face and her soft patient eyes locked on mine, she offered out her hand to me and waited. When I reached out slowly, our fingers timidly touching, I thought, '_How could I refuse… the hand of the person I like so much?'_

* * *

><p>For a reckless rebel, Fate sure knows her way around the library. After walking around and climbing stairs after stairs, we finally managed to gather all the books needed for my homework. But some of the items weren't found in books so we just had to look them up on the internet and print them out. Fate said that if my sources came from books, the professors would give a better grade than if my sources were found on the internet, most especially the old ones like Professor Nakajima. Apparently, they don't trust the internet that much. She also suggested that I could photocopy the sections and pages I needed to read about more, so I wouldn't have to bring the thick books home. And before I knew it, I had all the necessary data to answer and fill-in my worksheet assignments. I just had to finalize them all down. By the time I noticed it, it was already past seven.<p>

"My parents are going to kill me," I hurriedly arranged my things.

"Do you have curfew?" Fate asked as she handed me the photocopies which she highlighted the important parts for me.

I took them and said, "Um, yeah, but I think they'll understand if I tell them it was related to school."

"Then why the rush?" she stacked the books neatly on the table and double-checked if we forgot anything.

I grabbed my bag, "I forgot to call or text them that I'll be coming home late."

"Then call them," she shrugged and slipped her schoolbag on her shoulder. "It's never too late to call. So they won't worry as much."

"O-okay…"

We trotted down the stairs and exited the way we came. When we stepped outside, it really was nighttime. Though it was almost summer, the air was still chilly. Fate hurriedly buttoned up her blazer and shoved her hands in her pockets to keep warm. We walked towards a secluded bench where not too many students are. Fate pointed to a vending machine signaling that she'd get something for us. I tried to protest but she was already jogging towards it. I ended up sitting down and dialing my house's landline number.

I tapped my foot while the phone rang. _"Good evening, Takamachi residence," _my mom answered. I breathed a sigh of relief. _Good thing, it wasn't dad._

"Mom? It's me, Nanoha."

"_Nanoha? Where are you? Do you have any idea what time it is? Who's with you?"_

"Yeah, I know, sorry I forgot to call," I laughed nervously, "I'm at the college library doing my homework and I didn't realize that it was already this late. I'm with Fate-chan. She just helped me awhile ago."

"_Well, alright. It's a good thing your father's still working at the hospital. You know how he is about your curfew."_

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry, I'll be home soon."

"_Alright, take care on your way home, sweetie."_

"I will. Bye." I flipped my phone close and saw Fate walking with two hot drinks.

She handed one to me with a wide grin, "I didn't know what to get for you, but you could never go wrong with hot chocolate."

"Thanks… But you shouldn't have, Fate-chan." I took the steaming disposable cup from her with two hands.

"Don't mention it," she said and sat on the bench, our schoolbags in the middle of us, "I wanted to. Plain and simple. Hot chocolate's the best, isn't it?" She grinned at me and took another cautious sip. "Oh, this is also a 'thank you' for earlier," she quickly added.

I raised a brow at her clearly confused. "I don't know what you mean, Fate-chan."

She blew the steam off her drink. "During history class, I really didn't know where you guys were in our lessons. But when I saw where you opened your book, it gave me the idea and I was just winging it from there."

"So, you were just…" _What's the word?_ "…improvising?"

She grinned over the rim of her cup, "Pretty much, yeah!"

"But the professor was impressed that you got it right!"

She shrugged a shoulder and laughed, "Guess I was just lucky."

I couldn't believe it. She's smart _and _lucky. The universe is playing favoritism on an idiot such as this one.

We sipped our drinks in silence and watched the giant fountain before us. This was the second time Fate and I sat together on a bench. But that's not the problem anyway; right now, I'm alone with the person I like.

When Hayate said that Fate turns down all of her suitors, I felt relieved and uneasy at the same time. Relieved, that the blonde didn't seem to reciprocate their feelings for her. Uneasy, that, soon enough, I'd feel the same rejection as they did. But when Suzuka mentioned that she may have someone she liked, an unknown feeling, much worse than being rejected, came to me.

_Probably, I didn't want to accept it… The existence of someone Fate-chan loved._

"Fate-chan, I…"

"Hmm?" she turned her head at me, her lips lingering on the rim of her cup.

I looked down at the half-empty cup of cocoa in my hands and said, "I-I think I might like you!"

Silence. She didn't say anything. I didn't say anything either.

And when I realized this, I let out a forced laugh and smile, "J-Just ignore me! I just wanted to try sayin—"

"Then, wanna go out?"

"Eh?" I looked at her and thought she'd grown another head. _I think I'm starting to hear things too._ "H-Huh? W-wait a minute… Fate-chan, you really like me back?"

She looked at me without batting an eyelash and said after a moment a simple "…Yeah."

"W-Wait a second!" I faced her fully with my body and shot an open hand at her, "You hesitated!"

She leaned away a little, "Did not," she denied.

"Did too!" I insisted, "You definitely did!"

"Just forget about that," she said and frowned a bit but still paid attention.

"No, I won't," I said stubbornly. "Do you really like me?"

"Yeah… I guess."

"But what I meant wasn't that sort of 'like'," I looked down at our schoolbags sitting between us, "I'm asking if you really, _really_ like me."

She was quiet again for some time. Then she said, "I'm sorry… I don't know."

I felt… numb for some reason. "What's up with that…?" I looked up at her finding it hard to meet her ruby orbs but ending up looking down again. "Then, let's just forget it," I said, "I don't want something like that. If we're going out, I want you to really like me back…"

She didn't say anything and turned back to look at the fountain again. "Okay" was all she said after.

* * *

><p>After we finished our cups of lukewarm chocolate, we walked in awkward silence towards the TSAB gates. Fate, instead of walking beside me, walked ahead and I followed a few feet behind. A gap formed between us.<p>

She walked me to the bus stop and waited with me. Though I wanted to ask where she lived, I didn't try to say anything at all. I was afraid I might say something stupid again. When the bus came, she nodded at me to get on. I timidly nodded back and fought the urge to ask if she was going to come aboard. She would do that from the beginning if she planned to, of course. _ But I just wanted to hear her voice… To have even a short conversation before we part._

I got on board and took a seat by the window. I saw her looking at me. Once again, her expression unreadable and her eyes void of any emotion. She then walked to the opposite direction where the bus headed. And her form slowly became a speck in the distance.

'_Okay'?_

Even though it was the first confession I'd ever done since I was born and I did it to a girl no less, to get a quick and painfully blunt and honest 'okay' as an answer, was a situation I could've never have imagined to be a possibility…

_But I wonder if I should've pretended to not hear her and just say a simple 'yeah…' in reply too._

These were the things I thought as I rode the bus home alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The hell… this was a long one too. Sorry about that! I tend to write on and on when I try to find a way to get to the highlight of the chapter. But anyway, wahahahahaha! But seriously, I don't know if I could keep up the pace of letting them have a slow, struggling progress. I have a lot of plans and twists after they get together. And it's sorta part of the story. Nah, the heck, I'll just wing it like Fate did. Nyahahahahaha! I hope some of your questions have been answered. But I also do hope you have more questions and are more confused even more! Bwahahahahaha! *ehem* sorry about that.**

**As always, reviews, comments and suggestions are like hot chocolate in a chilly spring night, even though we don't have spring here. But it's still cold! Also, if you guys have any questions, you can PM me. I like to talk a lot! Byeeeeeee~! **


	5. Of Tales and Summer Butterflies

**A/N: I just wanted to say, I wanna hug each and every one of you so much! Too bad that's not possible since my awesome godly powers are offline. I can't teleport to where you guys are. But seriously, thanks for all those who reviewed and to those who added me on their alerts-thingy. Seriously, I feel all giddy and euphoric when I read your awesome reviews. Your questions and confusion gives me a very evil, sadistic yet satisfied happy smile. And to reply to the anon reviewers:**

**mitsuki: it's good that I made you smile but wait! Don't die! I'll make you happier with more chapters just don't die! Oh, and Fate's past will be revealed. Eventually. XD**

**Guiper: nyahahaha! Thanks! You actually made me blush! But I'm still a newbie and I'm still trying to improve my writing skills though. :D**

**CR4: oh, you need not worry about that. I love writing about Hayate! So she's staying! Plus, she has a very vital role in my fic. Nyaha! XD**

**yuuki: I like to go to their school for the vending machines! Wahahahaha! I know Nanoha's confession was… terrible? But don't worry, it'll work out. I think. :D**

**CC: hahaha! I really intend to finish this fic before something happens that'll make me too busy. I already have the ending. It's the middle part I'm worried about. Oh well, I'll just wing it like always! nyaha! (edit: yeah, couldn't agree with you more! Fate _is_ definitely HAWT!)**

**nyanoha: nyahaha! Well, Fate is definitely crazy but the romantic part… well, we'll just have to wait and see, shall we? *sees the thermos of hot chocolate* And I am indeed a fan of thermos of hot chocolate! *snatches it away* Nyahaha! XD**

**The same thing applies; I apologize in advance for any typos, grammar errors and the like. My awesome godly powers are offline so it's likely that I might miss a lot of mistakes while I was proofreading awhile ago. Plus the fact that while proofreading this chapter, I'm still a little tipsy from my drinking session with my childhood friend. XP**

**Disclaimer: As depressing as it sounds, I don't own anything! **

**Okay! Let the struggling begin!**

* * *

><p>I woke up before my alarm went off and just stared at the ceiling above me, immersed in the slowly rising glow of dawn. Yeah, I woke up at dawn. I bet I woke up before mom or dad did. And it's a Monday no less. School again. And even worse, Fate again. <em>Maybe she'll skip classes today.<em>

"_I'm sorry… I don't know."_

For two days, the same voice saying the exact same line kept repeating in my head, echoing and leaving trails of unknown emotions inside of me.

_She doesn't know…_ What kind of an answer is 'I don't know' when someone confessed to you that they liked you? It's not a celebratory and accepting 'yes' but, at the same time, it's not a painful and rejecting 'no' either. _I think it would've been much better if she just turned me down right then and there._

Though I've been trying to busy myself during the weekends with homework, household chores or any other forms of distraction, I've been haunted by the product of my foolish and rash action. I didn't even know why I did that. It just came out of the blue! _I really want to beat myself up right now._

I took the pillow angrily under my head and covered it over my face. Also for the past two days, I've been screaming against my pillow for being… what's the word? Oh right, "STUPIIIIIIIIIIID!" I screamed against my pillow making sure that it perfectly muffled my pent up shriek while I thrashed my legs on my bed as hard as I could until I grew tired to continue. I pulled it off my face and just lay still on my bed. Only the sound of my labored breathing could be heard in my room. _I wish I have a time machine right now and tell the Nanoha of that time to not confess to Fate._

I scoffed at myself. _Yeah right, like that's gonna happen._ With a large dejected sigh, I rolled off my bed and switched off my alarm before it could even go off. I sighed again when I opened the curtains of my window. _I guess I know why they called it the Monday Blues._

After I've changed into my uniform and went downstairs, I walked into our kitchen-dining room silently. A lot of things were going on inside of my mind. Most of its space was occupied by a certain incident with a certain blonde. I didn't know what I should do when we see each other. No matter how much I tried to shake it off and think of other things, the feelings I had to that particular moment lingered and stayed until it slowly consumed me.

_Should I pretend like nothing happened?_ Like that mind-over-matter kind of thing?

_What if she'll tell the entire class that I confessed to her?_ Wait, I don't think Fate's the type of person to do that though.

_What if she'll ignore me?_ That last question stopped me dead on my tracks. And I couldn't breathe either.

"Nanoha?" My father called to me, his voice laced with worry.

Hearing and sensing my father's change of tone, my mother also tore away her focus from her cooking and looked at my father then at me. Surprise and worry showed on her face. "What's the matter, honey?"

"Eh?" Somehow, it didn't occur to me why they had those kinds of expressions. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because we didn't hear you come downstairs," my dad answered. "Usually, we'd hear you but you were just standing by the entrance spacing out." He raised his brow at me, "And you do look a bit pale. Are you having your period now?"

My face went red instantly. "Dad!" I can't believe he just blurted that question out as if it was nothing! How could he—oh right, he's a doctor. But still!

"You're not getting a cold, are you? Do you feel hot?" My mom put down her skillet, wiped her hands on her apron and trotted towards me. She placed the back of her hand against my forehead and checked my temperature using a built-in thermometer only mothers could use.

"I'm fine, mom," I laughed nervously. "I was just thinking."

After mentally measuring using her awesome maternal powers, mom concluded, "Well, you don't seem to have a fever. Maybe it's because of the changing seasons. Summer is almost here after all."

"Nanoha," my father said in his 'doctor' voice, "bring with you some water. Hydrate yourself properly and drink lots of it after meals and snacks. Also," he stood up and walked to our fridge, "drink this during lunch." He took out a small white bottle of milk. "It's fortified with iron. So you won't go pale and weak."

"Yes, doc," I said jokingly as I took the small cold bottle from him. My mother giggled and walked back to the kitchen area of the room. My dad just hid behind his newspaper but I could tell he was smiling.

"So," my mother started, her voice starting to sound strangely playful, "what were you thinking about that made you space out like that?"

I felt a wave of warmth consume my face in a split second. "N-Nothing!" I denied and helped myself with six chocolate-chipped pancakes surprising both my parents and myself.

* * *

><p>I groaned. "… I am never eating another pancake for as long as I live…" I swore under my breath as I made my way to the bus stop.<p>

A few students have already gathered and I waited among them. Some were complaining about Mondays and how they wished it never existed. _Somehow, I couldn't agree more! I hate Mondays too._

I sighed again. And a face of a grinning blonde flashed in my head.

Fate might just brush this whole thing off and consider it as another tally mark on how many had already confessed to her since the day she was born. _The idiot _is _a conceited jerk wad after all._

But… the thought that Fate would be that cruel and insensitive just made me sigh a little heavier than usual. _Does this mean that our—_my_ feelings… aren't at all important to her?_

I felt hands squishing my breasts.

"KYAAAA!" I squealed and turned around sharply. Setting aside that my face was as bright as a certain reindeer's nose; I was ready to pummel the bastard who would do this to me on a Monday while I was thinking miserably about my failed love life.

"Oh good, I knew that would cheer you right up!" a grinning brunette, by the cursed name of Hayate Yagami, appeared before me her hands held up as she wiggled her fingers, "You look better now!"

"Eh?"

"You looked kinda down, Nantoka…" Her sleepy shorter cousin added as she held the vice president's schoolbag.

I raised a brow and looked at them. "… I-I was?" _Was I that transparent? _"It's nothing really," I lied to them nervously, "I was just a little sick since I ate too many pancakes for breakfast this morning."

"Really?" Hayate took her schoolbag from Vita, contemplating my little lie rather seriously. "What kind of pancakes were they?"

"The… chocolate-chipped kind?" I answered, not really sure where this was going.

Hayate crossed her arms; her brows drew close together in intense thinking. "Yes, yes…" she nodded to no one in particular, "I do believe in the power of chocolates. I can see that their invasion forces are already getting stronger. Now I understand."

_But I didn't._ I blinked and stared at my classmate, perplexed with all the things she said. I looked to her side where Vita Yagami also looked at Hayate with a bored sleepy look. I think she was trying to resist from smacking her cousin's head in front of so many students.

Sensing that I was looking at her, Vita looked at me and shrugged helplessly, "Hayate went to a Chocolatier's convention during the weekends. And last night, she had a dream that a chocolate fairy bunny turned traitor so she could warn humanity of an upcoming invasion of the Chocolate Freedom Fighters."

I resisted the urge to facepalm.

"Ooh! That reminds me," Hayate exclaimed with a happy expression and the next thing I knew, she threw herself at me as she cried, "I'm so sorry, Nanoha-chan! I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me! I didn't mean to, honest I did! Please don't stop being friends with me!" and wailed rather loudly catching the attention of the students around us.

"Haaa?" Shocked with the sudden turn of events, I remained motionless in Hayate's embrace as she buried her face in my chest crying apologies and whatnot. I can already sense that the other students were also stunned why their beloved and cheerful student council vice president was throwing herself in the arms of the transfer student desperately asking for her forgiveness. "H-H-Hayate-chan!" I stuttered, my face blushing from the attention, "I really don't know what you're talking about!"

"Well…" Hayate raised her face from my chest and sniffed, "During the weekends, I was really planning to call you and invite you to the Chocolatier's convention so we could have fun together. But then I realized…" she sniffed again, her eyes turning watery, "…I realized that… that… I didn't have your phone number!" she buried her face in my chest again, much deeper this time and sobbed.

Vita smacked her forehead. A visible red welt the shape of her small palm formed on her skin.

I would've smacked my forehead too if I wasn't holding a crying Hayate in my arms while patting her back. As I looked around, other students were whispering words of encouragement that I should just forgive the poor sobbing vice president. _Wait… is she really crying?_

I was a little touched that Hayate wanted to hang-out with me during the weekends. I sighed, "Hayate-chan," I said to the crying girl slowly, "You know, you could just ask for my number right now. And we could go hang-out whenever you want."

"Really?" Her eyes of blue sparkled and brightened as if she hadn't been crying and sobbing a little while ago. _That was fast!_ _She wasn't crying at all! _Hayate removed herself from my embrace and flipped her short chocolate hair over her shoulder with a snicker, "Did you see that, my good Vita?" She turned now to her short cousin who was silently watching the whole scene in the sidelines. With a victorious grin she said, "_That_ is how you get a cute girl's number, Hayate Yagami style!" and with another deviously sinister smirk she added, "Plus, you get to bury your face between her delectable bosoms without getting a smack on the head too! Boo yah, I so rock!" she whipped out a thumbs-up.

I and the rest of the students in the surrounding area, who also witnessed the scene, were all gaping in disbelief.

Vita, with her eyes half-open, was the only one unaffected. "Bus's here."

* * *

><p>We walked through the gates of TSAB Academy. Students around us greeted each other as they met up with friends, classmates and schoolmates. Even some of them found the courage to greet the upperclassmen they highly admired and respected.<p>

I didn't expect Hayate to be one of them though.

"Good morning to ya!" Hayate greeted back to a second year upperclassman, who jogged by us. She sighed happily, "Sometimes being too well-known is a curse."

"You don't mean that," Vita countered beside her.

"That's mean, Vita!" Hayate cried.

I let out a laugh carefully hiding it from Hayate. Watching Hayate's antics with anyone, like Vita, my mornings had always been both fun and exhausting at the same time. I looked back to the front and saw a slender figure with long blonde hair walking ahead of us. Her hands were jabbed inside her blazer pockets and she was still wearing white sneakers with skulls and crossbones prints on them, instead of the brown leather shoes everyone was required to wear. I know since I read it in the student's handbook like what President Chrono told me.

"Ooh! This is rare. She's actually early," Hayate held her hand over her eyes and peered ahead. "Avast! There be golden booty up ahead!" She said in a pirate accent and jogged towards the direction of the blonde walking ahead of us. Vita and I walked briskly behind the playful brunette.

I was hesitating a bit. I really didn't want to see Fate so early in the morning. I wasn't mentally prepared just yet.

Hayate jumped behind the blonde and caught her in a one-arm headlock. "Shiver me timbers! Whatta booty! Argh!" She exclaimed with a laugh.

Fate growled and struggled in Hayate's hold since she was a full head taller than her. "The hell, Hayate! I'll kick _your_ damn booty if you don't let go of me!"

The brunette released the scowling blonde immediately and crossed her arms as she pouted, "Man, you're no fun, Fate-chan."

When Vita and I got close enough, Fate turned to the short redhead. "Would you please don't let your pet wander off again like that? It's bothering normal people like me."

"Sorry," Vita yawned and put her hands behind her head, "she sometimes gnaws out of her leash. I'll get a tougher one next time."

"What conspiracy is this?" Hayate dramatically exclaimed, "My stupid and cruel childhood friends are ganging up on me!" She ran and cowered behind me. "At least, I still have Nanoha-chan! And she's way, _way_ cuter than any of you two combined!" She stuck out her tongue at them childishly.

Vita turned around, "I'll be going on ahead," she said to Fate, "my cousin's _your_ problem now."

I laughed nervously and scratched my cheek. "Hayate-chan, I'm not cute at all."

"What? Of course you are!" She said firmly. But then her lips curved up into a mischievous smile, "In fact, you're _so_ cute, Nanoha-chan, I could just _kiss_ you!"

"EH?" My face reddened immediately.

Fate stomped forward.

Hayate ducked behind me holding me like a shield. "Ah! Save me, Nanoha-chan! Drive the embodiment of all evil away."

I was caught between another one of their crazy fights.

Fate stopped from advancing when Hayate held me in place. I think she was confused whether she should just walk away or yank the brunette behind me by the ear. She didn't do either one. We both just looked at each other. I was a little uncomfortable with our position, the memory still fresh even though it happened last week. Fate was unreadable as ever.

_I wonder if that night ever crossed your mind._

Hayate peeked over my shoulder. "Wow. This is great!" Her voice pierced through our awkward silence. "Fate _actually_ stopped from attacking me!"

Fate just narrowed her eyes at the grinning brunette and her frown deepened even more. She adjusted her schoolbag on her shoulder and turned on her heels to walk back to the school's entrance.

"F-Fate-chan!" I suddenly called out. _Why did I do that? _I mentally slapped myself.

But she stopped and looked over her shoulder.

My mind was a swirling vortex of chaos. _Aaaah! Why did I just call her out like that? I don't even know what to do! What should I do? I just stopped her from walking away and now she's waiting! Seriously, I'm such an idiot!_ Without a second thought and my face starting to get warm, I blurted out the only thing suitable for this situation. "G-G-Good morning, Fate-chan!"

Her eyes widened a fraction. I would be surprised too. But Fate was different. She would have pointed out how stupid I was for just saying something so… stupid. But instead, she just gave a small smile and said, "Good morning," then started walking again.

I knew my face turned red and my heart was pounding real hard against my chest. _She… She didn't ignore me._ That thought made me smile in relief.

It was peculiarly quiet. When I turned to Hayate, I saw her looking at me unusually. She was eyeing me for some reason and just stood there. _Was there something on my face?_ "Hayate-chan? Is something wrong?"

Hayate just smiled innocently and laughed, "Oh nothing!" She linked her arm with mine. "C'mon, we'd better get to class. I bet things are gonna get interesting from now on."

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Somehow, I didn't like the sound of that.

But instead of answering my question, my shorter friend just said in a singsong voice, "You'll see!"

* * *

><p>"… Oh?" Professor Carim Gracia blinked a couple of times before looking up from her attendance book. When she did look up, surprise visible on her dark blue eyes, "Miss… Harlaown?" she sounded unsure as she looked up from her class list, surprised to see Fate when the blonde raised her hand awhile ago indicating she was indeed present.<p>

"No, Professor," Fate put her hand back down and propped her chin on her hand, "your eyes aren't deceiving you. I am indeed here. Present. And ready for homeroom. And, no, we're not on that popular reality TV show that pulls pranks on people either." The class laughed at this of course. "Oh," she added, "and if it makes you feel any better, I'll just go ahead and say I'm planning to attend all my classes." She gave a cheeky grin at her fellow blonde while the rest of the class laughed again.

Our homeroom teacher didn't seem to mind the blonde's quirk but instead gave her a worried glance. As quickly as it came, her worried expression turned into a helpless smile, "Well, as long as you don't push yourself too hard, Ms. Harlaown," Professor Gracia countered sarcastically. "Welcome back," she said with a gentle smile and proceeded back to taking down attendance with the rest of the class.

For some odd reason, something was off about how our homeroom teacher handled the situation. Was that really sarcasm?

As miraculous at it was Fate did stay for the whole day. Every teacher was more or less surprised by the fact that the rebel stayed and declared the same thing she did to Professor Gracia. But unlike our homeroom teacher, most of them were skeptical and joked that Fate wouldn't last at all. The class laughed of course, including me. Though I did feel a little sorry for Fate since the teachers didn't take her seriously right away. She actually made it through lunch.

Hayate leaned on her hands on the blonde's desk and closed in at the blonde before her, "I can't believe you lasted through lunch, Fate-chan!"

The blonde's frown showed clearly how annoyed she was at how close the brunette was to her face, "Hayate, you're really invading my personal space. Plus," Fate raised a slender golden brow at the brunette in front of her, "is it really that hard to believe that I would really attend all of my classes?"

"Yes," we all said in unison.

Fate's eye twitched. "Well, my apologies for not meeting your expectations," Fate said and was clearly sarcastic about it. The tall blonde unfolded from her seat and went for the door.

"Fate-chan, aren't you going to have lunch with us?" Suzuka asked.

"No, I didn't bring any. I'll just head down to the cafeteria and eat lunch there."

Hayate snickered, "If I know, you're off to meet up with another confession and break another poor and innocent soul's hea—"

"No, I'm not," Fate interrupted a little too strongly without facing us as she opened the door. "I'll see you guys later," She then closed it behind her the moment she stepped out of the room.

The three of us stood stark still for a moment, a little stunned by Fate's behavior.

Hayate was the one who spoke up first, "Well, that was…" the brunette scratched her head, "actually, that was expected of Fate but that was still surprising! It was surprisingly unsurprising of Fate to be like that which is very surprising. Wait," she pulled up her chair and plopped down on it, "did that make sense?"

Suzuka smiled helplessly, "No, it didn't." She sighed and looked at the door where Fate stood awhile ago, "but I do have an idea what you mean, Hayate-chan."

I inwardly agreed with Suzuka. Though Fate had been known to be rude and sometimes downright annoying, it was the first time I saw her like that, even to Hayate who would usually wave off or joke about it when the blonde's patience is wearing thin. For Fate to answer back like that, it was starting to make me worry.

"What am I going to do with that child?" Hayate said in a pseudo-motherly tone. "No wonder Chrono's hair is turning gray! You should've seen the look on his face when I plucked out a gray hair from his head, he went completely hysterical!"

"I'm sure, President Chrono's just worried about his sister," Suzuka said as she opened a transparent container of fresh and crisp veggies and fruits, "Would you like some of my salad, Nanoha-chan?"

"Oh, thank you, Suzu—" I tilted my head, "Sister?"

"Oh, what's this? You didn't know, Nanoha-chan?" Hayate nonchalantly picked two grapes and popped one in her mouth, "Fate is Chrono's little sister, making her Principal Lindy's daughter."

"What?" I stood up so quickly that the chair behind me scraped backwards. "She's the Principal's daughter?"

"Oh, so you _really_ didn't know?" Hayate laughed and banged her fist on the desk, "You should _really_ get to know our school's administrative staff, Nanoha-chan! Most especially our own high school's principal, who by the way is Principal Lindy _Harlaown_, President Chrono and Fate's mother."

"Wait." I said a little overwhelmed by this information my brunette classmate bluntly shoved into my face, but this is also my fault for not paying attention to important things like this. I did recall the three of them having the same surnames when they introduced themselves to me. It completely slipped my mind. "So the school's biggest trouble maker is the Student Council President's sister _and_ our Principal's daughter?"

"Yeah! The irony of it all!" Hayate gave a wide smile and threw in the other grape into her mouth. "Isn't irony great?"

I settled back down. "No wonder Fate-chan always gets away with everything." The world is indeed unfair.

Suzuka held a finger to her chin, "Well not everything." My purple-haired friend looked at me, "Did you see the statue of the first principal on top of the fountain in front of the administrative building?"

I blinked at her uncertainly and looked up at the ceiling as if the answer would be dangling up there. As I recalled my first visit here, I could only picture out the big fountain and nothing else on top of it. "Uh, no, I didn't. I don't think there was any."

Suzuka beamed, "Exactly."

"Huh?"

Clearly, I was confused. So my classmate took the liberty to explain, "There was this one time when Fate-chan—what's that word again," Suzuka scrunched her brows together, "oh yes, _decapitated_ our first principal's statue using her bike and kite."

My hand flew to my neck, "_Decapitated_?" Unconsciously, I was making sure my own head was still where it was, attached to my neck on my shoulders. _Good._

"Yes," Suzuka confirmed and continued on, "So they removed it to get it fixed and prevent students from seeing such a… traumatizing object and also preventing parents from pulling their children _out_ of school—much to the students' chagrins, of course." Suzuka giggled at the thought, but then her forehead creased in confusion, "I'm still wondering how Fate-chan accomplished that though. But ever since then, Fate-chan was banned from using bikes, kites and nylon threads on school grounds."

"Oh!" Hayate bounced on her chair and maniacally laughed, "I remember that one! She did that during the entrance ceremony and all the members of the school board almost had simultaneous heart attacks when they found out what Fate-chan did—well, except for Principal Lindy, of course. She was ticked, but not before giggling through her hand. As her punishment, Fate-chan had to clean up _all_ of the books and shelves at the Infinite Library including reorganizing them using the library's very own decimal system, which—according to Fate, no normal human being in their right state of mind could understand except for maybe the old librarians who made them. She ended up finishing everything in three whole weeks!"

Wow. Now I know why she knows her way around the Infinite Library the last time we went there. So Fate did something like that even before we met. I didn't know if I should be disturbed or impressed. "But still, the President and Fate-chan don't look anything alike. And Fate-chan doesn't resemble Principal Lindy at all either. Maybe she looks more like her father?"

"Oh, um, well…" Hayate suddenly nervous and was…fidgeting? The brunette, not anymore meeting my eyes, cleared her throat and started stabbing her lunch, "that's because they're _not_… related. By blood, that is."

"Eh?"

"Nanoha-chan," Suzuka said in a quiet voice now, her eyes shifted from left to right. It was clear that she was trying to find the right words to say. "Fate-chan was… adopted. Her real family died years ago back when we were in middle school."

* * *

><p>Professor Scaglietti stood beside a sleeping student's desk and looked down at the owner with his golden eyes while tapping his foot on the floor, "Ms. Harlaown."<p>

Fate, who was in a state of slumber since study hall, lifted her head from her arms acting as her pillow on her desk. Her eyes adjusting to the brightness of the afternoon were still drowsy and tired. "… Huh?"

Our classmates found this amusing and giggled.

Our Math Professor just sighed, "You were sleeping after all." He walked back to the front of the class while saying, "Please demonstrate to us the proper way to solve this, Ms. Harlaown, and use the steps I taught you," and right away wrote down a problem for Fate on the board. The board marker squeaked as the professor rapidly formed a problem consisting of numbers and letters for Fate to solve. It looked really complex. "The rest of you, solve this in your seats." The diligent ones started right away while the others waited for their blonde classmate.

Fate groggily stood up and walked to the board. Grabbing a marker, she started writing down formulas and answers with confidence and accuracy. The class was silent. Only the squeaking sound of the marker in Fate's hand could be heard.

As Professor Scaglietti observed the student's work, he nodded from time to time when Fate did every step correctly. But then, the blonde stopped suddenly; the squeaking sound stopped also. The tip of the marker remained connected on the surface of the board.

"Hmm? What's wrong?" the teacher asked, "Can't you finish it? That's unusual."

All of us tore our gazes away from our own work and looked up. The blonde did stop.

"Ms. Harlaown," Professor Scaglietti called out but the blonde didn't respond and just stood there. "Ms. Harlaown!" This time, the professor called a little louder.

Fate turned to the man who called her, but didn't say or do anything else.

"What's this? You look pale," the professor stated.

Now that he mentioned it, Fate did look a little weak and her complexion was a lot paler than usual. Her face without her usual carefree smiles and glowing aura showed off how weary and exhausted she looked.

She focused back on the board. "I'm fine. Sorry about that, Professor." She finished the problem as she circled the simplified and correct answer.

* * *

><p>When the school chime signaled the end of classes, the classroom was filled with the sound of chairs scraping the floor as well as students ranting and chattering with friends. By the time I noticed it, Fate was already halfway through the door. I immediately thrust my hand into my bag and fished out the object I needed. I ran out of the room to follow the blonde and, when I got to the hallway, Fate already started going down the stairs. Seeing my target, I sprinted towards the staircase and hurriedly ran down. She already reached the staircase below mine. "Fate-chan!" I called to her over the handrail.<p>

She stopped and looked up. Her eyes still looked a little tired. "Huh?"

"Um," I handed the small bottle of milk to her. "Here, take this."

She quirked a brow at the small object and then stared right back at me. "… And this is for…?"

I suddenly realized this looked weird and out of the blue. "Um, I noticed that you were a little… pale awhile ago. The professor said so too and—"

"—so Scaglietti told you to bring me milk?" she interjected and looked suspiciously at the small bottle I was holding in front of her.

"Um, no… actually, this is mine. Dad told me to drink this during lunch since he said I looked pale this morning but I kind of… forgot about it," I tried smiling a little more cheerfully but I was miserably failing.

She hummed after awhile and took the bottle. She looked at it then back up to me, "You were pale this morning? Shouldn't you be the one drinking this?"

I waved my hands in front of me, "D-Don't worry. I feel fine already so you can have it. Y-You need it more than I do."

She shrugged and tore off the aluminum foil covering the mouth of the bottle. She tipped her head back and drank the white liquid in three gulps.

"How is it?"

She gave a disgusted look and stuck out her tongue. "Lukewarm and gross," she answered with a frown and raised the bottle at eye level. Her eyes squinted to read the small letters on the label.

Sensing what I thought she was trying to read, I laughed nervously and scratched my cheek. "Don't worry. It's not expired yet. I think."

She scoffed, "Well, that's reassuring," she commented back.

I giggled. "Sorry," but I didn't feel sorry at all but a rather different emotion. _We're still talking normally._ In some way, I felt relief wash over me.

She looked up at me with a passive expression. Her ruby orbs dull and lacking their usual luster whenever the two of us would talk. "By the way," Fate said after awhile and looked down at the bottle as she rolled it back and forth in her hand with her fingers, "before, you kept on asking me if I really, really liked you, right? You were seriously badgering about it."

This caught me off guard. "W-Well," I brought up a shaky hand through my bangs which was an excuse to give me time to somehow compose myself. I shifted on my feet and felt slightly embarrassed that Fate brought up this topic. I didn't think she would be the one to talk about it. And all the more, I didn't expect for her to be the one to start. "I wouldn't really call it… 'badgering' but—"

"Nah, you were quite the badger about it really," she said firmly. "Then, let me ask you this," she looked up at me and bluntly asked without batting an eyelash, "Do you really, _really_ like someone like me? The kind who's worthy for you to confess to?"

I, for one, was at a loss for words when Fate asked me her question. When our eyes connected again, I tried to muster up the courage and answer her. I opened my mouth and closed it again.

The girl below still had that same confident air and smug smile, but at the same time, I saw a hint of uneasiness in her eyes. It was subtle but it was there. "You hesitated too, right? And right now… you don't even know what to say either. Are you sure… you don't just feel the same way I do?"

She was right. But I didn't say that out loud. I couldn't find the right words to say. This time, Fate's curved lips slowly turned into a thin line. We stayed silent. The noise of the school drowned out as my focus remained on the beautiful blonde below.

Fate smirked weakly and said, "I should go. Thanks for the milk, by the way," she held the bottle up and took it with her as she continued her way down.

I watched her leave. I still didn't say anything else. I turned to head on back to the classroom but hesitated the moment I took one step up. I looked back down at the now empty staircase where the blonde used to be. Feeling sorry for myself, I sighed too and jogged back to the classroom to get my bag.

* * *

><p>Out of sheer curiosity and also to really see for myself, I ran to where the administrative building was. This time, I relied on pure intuition and, believe it or not, I didn't get lost. <em>I wasn't hopeless with directions after all!<em>

The fountain was as big as ever the first time I saw it. I could hear the rushing and spraying sounds of water. Columns of white pressurized water jetted out along the rim of the fountain that shot up high and arched back inward, returning the water to the center to again repeat the cycle.

With some help from the sun and if you look at it at the right angle, you could see mini-rainbows appear among the sprays and drizzles of water where the rays of sunlight passed through. The faint colors made me smile.

I walked around the big fountain hoping to find any signs of the existence of the statue Suzuka spoke of during lunch. Not that I didn't believe her. It's just that… it's kind of hard to imagine how a fifteen-year-old blonde girl with a bike, a kite and some nylon thread could do major damage to a statue which would normally need heavy-duty machinery to inflict damage to. When I reached the part of the fountain facing the gates, true enough, a brass plate with the name of Headmistress Olivie Segbrecht engraved on the surface was found bolted on a wide pedestal where, I'm pretty sure, the decapitated statue used to be.

I was highly amused and curious on how Fate was able to pull off that stunt. _Maybe I should ask Fate-chan how she did it._

I remembered our conversation in the staircase, along with the emotions I felt at that time.

My mood suddenly turned blue as I realized the growing awkwardness and distance Fate and I were starting to have.

"I can assure you, the statue will be back in a few weeks time," a deep male voice said behind me.

I turned and was surprised to see President Chrono there, his gaze looking up at the podium where the statue used to be. "Student Council President? W-What are you doing here?"

He looked down and our gaze met. Amused dark blue eyes were nothing like the burgundy ones I've begun to miss. "Ah, I just had an annual meeting with the school board earlier and now, I'm heading back to the student council to have _another_ meeting with my officers there. I think I'm going to be bald by the time I reach twenty," he jokingly remarked and I found myself giggling at his distress. "Takamachi-san, right? Nanoha-san?"

"Y-yes! G-Good afternoon, President," I greeted him a little jittery though it was a little delayed.

He smiled kindly but his presence remained strict and dignified as expected of the student council president. "You don't have to call me that. I have a name too, you know. Chrono's fine."

"Chrono… -senpai?" I said unsurely.

He nodded approvingly. "That's better. I'm usually formal to all students when it comes to matters concerning school. But since what I'm about to talk to you is not really related to that, it would help us both if we give formalities a break once in awhile. Don't you agree?"

"Y-Yes," I nodded though it was clear at how I answered that I didn't have any idea what he was talking about. "Um, what was it that you wanted to talk about, senpai?"

"Well, to start," he tucked his hands inside his pants pockets. Fate does that with her blazer though. _Wait, why am I comparing them? I should be listening to what Chrono-senpai had to say. _"You're here because one of your classmates—either Hayate or Suzuka, told you about what happened to our first principal's statue, right?"

"Ah, Suzuka-chan told me about it during lunch."

He smirked, "Well, at least I could rely on Suzuka not to exaggerate the whole thing, unlike how a certain vice president would."

Hayate's distinguishable accent and laughter echoed in my head. _Somehow, I couldn't agree more with you there._

"Anyway," he said, "what happened that day wasn't really that bad, if you look at it in an entirely different perspective. Although beheading a statue of a prominent figure in your school's history might get you suspended or, even worse, expelled for that matter, there was a reason why it happened." Chrono smiled and chuckled, "It was only something she could've done anyway."

"I'm sorry, senpai, but even if it happened months ago, you seem to be taking the incident rather lightly. I mean, you're the student council president after all."

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, Nanoha-san," he shook his head and scowled playfully, "I was majorly pissed. I had a… _Chronic Chrono-meltdown,_ as she creatively described it. First day of the new school term and already my sister managed to break a two-hundred-year-old antique statue in less than two and a half minutes using common household items. All the members of the school board were outraged. It was simply horrifying to say the least."

I was trying to stifle back a laugh. I could really imagine a blonde on a bike with a kite and some nylon thread and the uproar she stirred among the high-ranking members of the academy.

"But," the older student's stern and strict look now changed into a gentler expression, a fond smile was on his lips as he recalled that specific memory, "she did it with good intentions."

Now, I'm completely lost. I wanted to retort that there would be no plausible reason to excuse Fate's action. But as I continued to look at how… different the president looked, I didn't have the heart to say anything to ruin it. I watched as his face became gentler, his smile affectionate and true.

"The first headmistress believed that children should be free to make their own dreams and choices, and that this school is _for_ the students and should be run _by_ the students. Once, Fate saw a picture of the statue when it was first put up to commemorate Headmistress Segbrecht's position as the academy's first principal. Comparing the newly made statue with the present one, she said, 'something of sentimental value and representing someone so important should be taken care of properly, so even five hundred more years from now, the students won't forget such a great person'. The statue was slowly deteriorating. Cracks were visible and the statue was in a very poor state of condition. It would've toppled down eventually. Fate told the school board to do something and… fix it."

My eyes grew wide, "Fate-chan talked directly to the school board?"

"She talked directly to the _chairman_ of the school board," he shrugged. "Believe it or not, my sister has her ways of making people listen to her. While the chairman agreed with her, most of the other members didn't, saying they have more pressing matters to worry about other than an inanimate object unless it was really, _really_ damaged and only then, they would agree to get it refurbished. Only the chairman and Principal Lindy agreed though. Majority of the members voted 'no' and the chairman believed in democracy. Saying Fate was pissed off was an understatement," he chuckled again. "And after that, well… Fate took matters into her own creative hands and finally, the members who didn't listen to her reconsidered their decision. Of course, she wasn't left unpunished but," the president rubbed the back of his neck and bent his head down hiding his eyes, "I didn't have to worry. That girl… would always face retribution head on."

The wind rustled after the president finished his story. Our figures casted long shadows on the ground. It was already sunset. The sky was changing into vibrant colors to welcome the upcoming night. And I had questions swirling in my head. "Senpai…"

"Hmm?" he looked up back at me with patient eyes.

_I wanted to know…_"Why are you telling me this?" The wind blew softly and played with my long side ponytail swaying it from left to right. The hem of my skirt gently fluttered as I stood still. The green leaves in the trees rustled faintly and carried some of them off the ground. Summer was indeed nearing. And I waited patiently for the upperclassman to give me his reply.

I could tell that he expected such a question from me. He then smiled and he casted his eyes downward. "I know your impression on Fate is… complicated. Although Fate is very popular, the idiot has manners similar to that of a monkey. Wait," he crossed his arms, "I think a monkey is much more mild-mannered—but I'm getting off topic here." He rubbed the bridge of his nose and said, "Fate had gone through… a lot in the past. She may not look like it but she cares about many things. And she often shows this in a very roundabout way, which is mostly misleading and… misunderstood. And above all, the reason I told you this is because…" he raised his dark sapphire eyes at me and I could see a warm tender emotion in them, "… though we're not related by blood, I'm just a brother who worries a lot about his little sister."

Somehow, after hearing President Chrono's words, the world suddenly became a lot gentler. Here was someone who openly admitted that he's worried for the well-being of someone close to him. His words along with the emotions he showed through his eyes were all honest despite knowing his usual demeanor as a strict and no-nonsense student council member.

A beeping sound broke the silence between us. His phone beeped a couple of times more but he didn't pick it up, "Ah, I think the officers are getting impatient. I should probably go," he smiled helplessly at me. He turned on his heel and took one step forward. "Oh," He looked over his shoulder and said, "thank you for listening, Nanoha-san," He turned his body fully at me, "and I'd appreciate it if you don't tell my sister about our conversation. She tends to punch me when she's embarrassed and I'd like to be bruise-free for a little while longer than usual."

_Fate gets embarrassed too?_ Somehow, I wanted to see an embarrassed-looking Fate. I let out a giggle. "Ah, alright, I won't tell her!"

I decided that Fate was indeed the most reckless person I've ever encountered. Yet, I admired her more and more. I envied her for having someone like President Chrono. It was touching to see him genuinely concerned about Fate.

"Oh, by the way," he popped his head lightly and his phone was already ringing nonstop as he reluctantly started walking backwards, "could you tell Fate to come home early for dinner? I can't call her and she'll probably just ignore me anyway. She's in the school garden right now!"

"What? But—"

Before I could say anything else, he already broke into a sprint and I was left with no other choice but to try to recall where the school garden was.

* * *

><p>I started walking and tried to remember the way to the garden, since I was just aimlessly walking around the school the first time I arrived there and met Fate.<p>

I stopped going further when that particular memory popped up. With the way things are, it would just be plain awkward if Fate and I faced each other, most especially after what we talked about after class today.

"_Do you really, really like someone like me? The kind who's worthy for you to confess to?"_

I can't seem to get Fate out of my head. But why only the awkward situations seemed to remain? She was right. I _did_ hesitate. Right now, I'm all drained of the courage to face her properly.

I took out my phone and wished with all my might that I had her number so I could just send her a message. _Wait, doing that would be a lot weirder. _Thinking of another way, I scrunched up my brows together and thought hard. What if Hayate tells her? _Wait… if Fate-chan knows I asked Hayate to do that_ _I think Fate-chan would be more annoyed._ I sighed in defeat putting back my phone in my pocket and continued on with my way to the garden.

The place, as the first time I came here, was still as beautiful as ever. Right now, the cherry blossom trees were starting to lose their pink color and, little by little, green leaves soon took the place of the small pink flowers on the branches. The garden was now bathed in the warm orange glow of sunset and casted silent shadows on the ground. The silence and ambience were both peaceful and nostalgic somehow.

As I watched the garden silently and started to feel my body and mind relax, the top part of a sunflower's crown of yellow petals was sticking out behind the green hedgerows. And it seemed out of place for a single flower to be. It was moving side to side, as if it was inviting me to come closer. _Wait, there's no wind, so how could it…_I decided to investigate and stealthily walked around.

Instead of finding a tall and healthy yellow sunflower, I found a tiny tousle of blonde hair which happened to belong to a surprised blonde rebel holding up something and squatting on the grass. "Fate-chan?"

"Shh!" She held a finger against her lips and silently warned me to lower my voice.

My hand immediately clamped my mouth. "What are you doing down there?" I whispered.

She then motioned for me to come closer. I tilted my head to the side but still did what she wanted me to do. When I stood beside her, she patted the ground next to her side. _She wanted me to sit down next to her?_

"Not so loud," she said in a gentle whisper when I crouched next to her. In the distance, I didn't know what she was holding up but now that I was beside her, I found out that she was holding up her cameraphone recording a…

"A cocoon?" I gave her a confused look.

"Well, technically, it's a chrysalis," she answered without taking her eyes off the screen, "but not just _any_ chrysalis." She faced me with gleeful excitement and whispered, "It's a _hatching_ chrysalis. I found her about ten days ago and I think she's gonna come out any time soon since she's been wiggling for awhile now."

My eyes grew wide. "Really?" Then, instead of crouching, I ended up sitting next to Fate. Indeed, the small chrysalis was hanging from a thin branch of the shrub and was squirming around from time to time. It was also well hidden and protected from any prey who would try to eat it. Truthfully speaking, I've never seen a butterfly come out of a chrysalis before. I was rather excited to see something wonderful firsthand.

"Yeah," Fate continued as she lowered her voice when the squirming stopped for awhile, "I've never seen one before. But when I found her days ago, I dropped by here every single day to check up on her."

I scowled at her humorously. "Is that why you've been skipping class?"

She widened her eyes feigning shock that she was caught, "I'm sorry?"

I giggled, "You don't sound sorry."

She laughed and stuck out her tongue a little. Her focus went back to the struggling chrysalis before us. We watched it together silently. Suddenly, we heard a small single crack. And the young butterfly's head was slowly peeking out. It was taking its first step into the world.

"Alright!" Fate and I cheered as we lean in closely. The two of us whispered words of encouragement at the butterfly to keep going. Even though, the butterfly wouldn't understand a word we were saying.

After a moment, the butterfly stopped moving. It didn't anymore continue to try to get out of the small opening in its shell. I was getting worried. "Fate-chan, she's not moving anymore."

"She's fine." Fate focused her cameraphone in front of the unmoving butterfly.

But as I continued to look at the poor thing, my worry grew a lot more. "I think it can't get out. Fate-chan, she's stuck." I reached forward and was about to pick the chrysalis from the branch, "We need to tear the shell—"

"No!" Fate grabbed my wrist and pulled it back down. Her burgundy orbs pierced right at me and I found myself staring back. Her eyes didn't hold any emotion of anger or annoyance. It showed determination. The atmosphere between us grew tense. But then she slowly exhaled, "I know you're worried and you want to help it get out. But just trust it, okay? Everything's going to be fine." She finished it off with a gentle smile. I couldn't help but nod at her and her smile grew even more.

We looked back at the butterfly and it started moving again. This time, it made some progress and was slowly moving out of its chrysalis. Its wrinkled wings slowly revealed bit by bit giving us a peek of its vibrant colors of orange and black.

Fate continued to record the phenomenon in silence and was already leaning in close to the butterfly. Her grin flashing excitedly as the beautiful creature started to crawl out of its shell. A wide smile was already plastered on my face as I continued to marvel at the little thing. And with a final small crack, the butterfly was able to fully come out with its large wings spread out and moving them a couple of times more.

"She did it!" I wasn't able to contain my laughter and cheered.

"Oh yeah!" Fate cheered also and raised her hands and phone in the air. But my laughter was suddenly cut off when I felt Fate hugging me. "Isn't she great?" she said while squeezing me in her arms.

My face instantly turned beet red and I think the blush just spread down all over my body. My vision was swirling and unfocused. My mouth was opening and closing. I feel like a stupid red carp. And my heart was pounding so hard I just prayed that Fate couldn't feel it seeing how close our bodies were pressed together at the moment. It's a good thing Fate asked a rhetorical question because right now, I am _seriously_ in no condition to answer her. "F-F-F-Fate...-chan!"

She drew back and held me in arms length, a wide goofy grin plastered on her face. So wide that her eyes turned to happy slits. "See? I told you everything's fine. You really worry too much."

It's a good thing her eyes were closed. She didn't have to see my red face. "R-R-Right," I weakly nodded, the pounding of my heart and the adrenaline slowly fading away.

She then looked at her phone which was still on and went back to videotape the adult butterfly. "Welcome to the planet, my friend," she said to the butterfly, which was testing out its new wings as it clung on the side of its old shell.

I placed my hands on my heart feeling its beat slowly calming down to a more normal rhythm. _I think hugging Fate-chan is bad for my health…_

"Hey, look," Fate said as she held up her phone capturing the butterfly's first flight and following it wherever it went.

Forgetting my heart-pounding experience, I watched in awe as the little creature fluttered around us and it managed to float and sway in front of me. I softly gazed at the creature, envying its natural ability to fly. "She's beautiful."

"Yeah… she is," Fate agreed holding the camera at our direction and recording everything. Fate chuckled while still looking at her phone's screen, "I think she likes you."

I giggled. The butterfly then slowly drifted away to Fate's direction.

The blonde still continued to follow it with her phone but the butterfly flew in a little closer. Fate lowered her phone and the creature clung to her nose. Fate tilted her head back so the butterfly would be parallel to the ground revealing her slender white neck, her long golden hair cascaded down at her back. She had a wide childish smile on her face and did her best not to move so much.

_She looked so cute with a butterfly on her nose like that._

She chuckled, "She's tickling my nose!" She slowly looked down and tapped a few buttons on her phone's screen careful not to scare the butterfly away. She stretched out her arm and took a picture of herself. She smiled as she viewed the captured photo on her phone.

I laughed at seeing how happy she was. "I think she likes Fate-chan more."

"Huh?" Her eyes found mine. "That's not true," she said. "Here." Slowly, she moved her head back down making sure the butterfly was still clinging to her nose and carefully crawled towards me. "Don't move, okay?" She drew in close to me.

My eyes grew wide again as the blonde's slow and seemingly erotic motion sent shivers down my spine. Like a panther stealthily moving towards its prey. Again, I was in no condition to say anything or even move at all. But I managed to stutter, "W-What are you— F-Fate-chan?" Her face was dangerously very close. She gently touched her forehead against mine. I was now staring directly at her crimson eyes. And my poor heart was beating erratically again. _I'm so sorry heart!_

"Wait for it," she gently said to me.

I saw something moving below my vision. And somewhere along the way, I forgot about the butterfly on her nose. The creature flapped its wings once and managed to transfer on my face this time. The little thing's tiny feet were really tickling. I tried my best not to laugh so my face wouldn't move and the butterfly wouldn't fly away.

Fate pulled back and laughed at me. "See? Now it likes _you_ more! Now, hold still." She held up her phone at my direction and took a picture of me and the butterfly on my face.

_But… I like Fate-chan the most._

She looked at the captured photo and laughed. "You two look cute!"

My heart skipped a beat.

"Hey, I know!" Fate beamed, "Let's take a picture of all three of us! To commemorate this wondrous day after witnessing a natural wonder."

"Eh?" I was careful not to react too much.

She sat beside me and wrapped an arm around my shoulder drawing me close to her side. Our heads came into gentle contact. She then raised her other hand up. "Alright," she said, "get ready, smile!" She pressed the button and waited for the picture to finish processing. We looked at the screen.

Wow, Fate was really photogenic… and I had a creepy smile while having a butterfly on my face.

"You have a creepy smile!" she bluntly pointed out and laughed.

My brow twitched and I tried to restrain my violent reaction about her comment, "I can't help it since the butterfly might fly away if I smile too much."

She laughed even more. "What? No, she won't! I think the butterfly would _really_ fly away if you keep smiling like that. Just be natural!" She pressed on the screen a few more times and raised it again in the same angle. "Okay, this time, just show your cute smile, okay?"

I think my cheeks were stained red again, "O-Okay…"

"Three, two, one…"

* * *

><p>"It turned out great! The three of us look great together in this one," Fate said as she held her phone between us letting me view the picture.<p>

I walked close enough by her side and looked at the photo on the screen. It really did turn out great. Fate undeniably looked beautiful in the picture and I could definitely say I looked better than the first photo we took. I had a more natural smile in this one.

After taking several more shots, we decided to leave and we bid goodbye to the little butterfly. I almost forgot the reason why I was looking for Fate in the first place. When I told her that Chrono asked me to pass her a message, she suddenly looked stunned. I thought I'd upset her but then, after a moment, she swore she would punch the boy when she gets home. "I'm sorry Chrono selfishly asked you to do that for him," Fate said as we continued to walk.

I shook my head, "D-Don't be. I was just helping him out since he had an important meeting with the student council. It's the least I could do. Plus, he was just worried about you."

She sighed exasperatedly, "He could've at least send me a message or called. That's the whole point of having mobile phones!"

I laughed nervously, "Uh, he said you would just ignore him if he did those."

She shrugged and said without hesitation, "True, I admit." Then she exclaimed, "But still he shouldn't have bothered you! You might have been doing something important like your extra assignments. And he shouldn't have used you like a messenger bird either!" Fate raised a tight fist and a vengeful smile crept on her face, "I'm really going to punch him for that. Anyway, did you two meet at the library or something?"

I was mentally panicking. _Should I tell her that I went to see the fountain?_ I looked down at my moving feet, "… Yeah, we did."

Fate hummed and stayed silent for awhile. I knew she was eyeing me carefully. "I'm sorry to say this but," she said, "I could tell you're lying."

I stopped walking. She stopped after walking a couple of steps further. I still didn't meet her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to." I didn't want to look at her. She must've looked disappointed or upset or annoyed. Whichever it is, I didn't want to see those on Fate's face.

I heard her sigh. "It's fine," she said. "If you don't want to tell me, then it's none of my busine—"

"I was at the fountain!" I blurted out. I mustered the courage and slowly looked back up at her. She was clearly surprised and confused.

She raised a slender eyebrow and asked, "Why would you lie about going to the foun—" she stopped as her face slowly showed realization that she figured it out. "I see," she said, "so I guess you know…"

I tightened my grip around the handle of my schoolbag.

"… about what happened to the statue." She then gave a solemn smile, "And I'll be shooting in the dark here, but I guess you know about me too. That I'm actually adopted? I'm right, aren't I?"

I didn't say anything, because my silence said everything.

But then, Fate laughed. "You really are weird!"

"… W-What?"

Her laughter died down, "Okay, look, my real family passed away years ago, so the Harlaown family took me in. Being adopted is no big deal to me. So you shouldn't be edgy about it either."

"R-Really?"

"Really!"

I felt relieved that I didn't upset Fate. But knowing that Fate's old family died, I didn't know what to say since I've never experienced anything like that. I've never experienced loss before. I looked downward, "I-I'm sorry about your family, Fate-chan."

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?" she asked in an amused voice. "It happened a long time ago and… to be honest, I don't feel anything about it anymore. So I don't really like talking about it much." Fate's face didn't show any signs of remorse. Her face was once again unreadable.

I raised my eyebrows and looked at her, shock evident in my eyes at what she revealed. If she noticed how I looked at her, she didn't comment about it at all.

She chuckled this time, "C'mon, we'll go to the bus stop together," she stopped midway from fully turning on her heel, "unless you still need to go to the library."

"Uh, n-no! I'm okay. Thanks to your help last week, I really had everything I needed. I just have to finalize them on the worksheets and get everything sorted out in the right order."

She nodded happily, "That's good then!" and continued to turn on her heels.

Somehow, seeing her like that, I managed to step forward and walk by her side once more.

* * *

><p>I just missed the bus.<p>

"Aw, we just missed it!" Fate pouted when the bus drove away leaving a trail of smoke behind. "And it's smoke-belching too! Stupid bus," she murmured cutely.

Hearing Fate's comment, I couldn't help but giggle, "It's alright," I said, "I'll just wait for the next one."

Fate held her chin in thought and smacked her fist on her palm, "Then I'll wait with you then."

"Huh?"

Fate walked to a nearby bench. "The bus won't be here for another few minutes," she fished out her phone from her bag, "Plus, this way I can give you copies of our pictures awhile ago. C'mon, I heard it's not anymore illegal to sit on the benches," she joked as she patted the spot next to her on the bench.

I managed a laugh and walked to the bench where the blonde plopped down on.

She tapped her thumb on the screen of her phone and would grin from time to time. "What's your number? I'll send them to you." After dictating my number, Fate typed on her phone for a few moments and grinned widely when my phone rang indicating the pictures she sent were successfully received. "Yay! Now we have the same pictures!" she cheered.

I giggled as I scanned the images. No matter how badly I looked on some of them, I didn't want to delete any of them. _Since Fate-chan is in all of them…_ "Um, Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Back then, when the butterfly was struggling and having trouble getting out, why did you stop me from helping it?" I looked at her and saw her paying close attention to me, so I continued on, "If I'd help tear down the shell a little, it would've easily crawled out. So…" I drawled out as I watched Fate look away distantly.

Fate stayed silent and after awhile, interlaced her fingers and used both her index fingers to press the bridge of her nose.

"… Fate-chan?" _Did I annoy her? _

"Years ago," she spoke without looking at me, "I read a story about a man who found a chrysalis that fell on the ground. Have you heard this story before?"

I shook my head at her.

So she continued, "The man took pity on the poor thing and decided to bring it back home. He kept it safely in a big jar and made holes on the lid to protect it. Days passed, the chrysalis slowly started to move and squirm. A small opening appeared. The butterfly inside was ready to break free. He watched the chrysalis squirm more but it didn't make much progress. Then the butterfly stopped since it couldn't go any further. The man was scared that the butterfly inside would die. Panicking, he carefully took it out of the jar and laid it on the table. When the chrysalis wriggled again but still didn't manage to break its shell, the man took out a pair of scissors and slowly cut a larger opening on the shell, just enough for the butterfly to get out. The butterfly got out easily."

I smiled triumphantly for the butterfly, "That's great then!"

Fate smiled feebly, "The story's not done yet."

"Oh," I felt embarrassed for interrupting her, "I-I'm sorry, Fate-chan."

She giggled, "It's okay. Now, where was I?" She tapped her finger on the space between her scrunched eyebrows, "Oh yeah! There it is." She looked gently at me and said, "When the butterfly got out, the man felt happy and proud that he managed to help the creature even though it had a swollen body and shriveled wings. But still the man grew excited with great anticipation to finally see it fly. So he waited until the wings would expand and was large enough to support the butterfly. Do you know what happened next?" She tilted her head down and faced me with a soft gaze.

"Uh, the butterfly flew?" I said dumbly.

Fate smiled apologetically and shook her head, "After a few more minutes passed by, the butterfly was still on the table crawling, its wings were still shriveled up. It didn't fly at all. The man was now really worried. So he called his friend, who was a veterinarian and was knowledgeable about animals, to take a look. The friend quickly went to his house and saw the butterfly still quietly crawling on the table. The man told his friend what happened and admitted that he used his scissors to cut through the shell to help the butterfly get out. When the friend knew this, he shook his head sadly and said, 'My friend, I know you have a good heart and you cannot stand to see such struggling before you, but in order for the wings to become strong, the struggle required by the butterfly to break out was a way of forcing the fluids out of its body into the wings so that it would be ready for flight once that is achieved. Its wings are not anymore strong enough to lift its body. I'm sorry but the butterfly will never be able to fly. It will crawl for the rest of its life'. Upon hearing this, the man became sad and ashamed."

Fate was silent. I was silent too. The two of us sat together and reflected on the story Fate shared to me.

The blonde broke the silence first with a wide grin. "Great story, huh?" she exclaimed, "I really like it a lot!"

I looked down, a little sad about how the story ended. "So it… was never able to fly?"

"Nope! But it's still a great story!"

I swiftly turned to her and burst out, "How can it be a great story? The poor butterfly can't fly!"

Fate held up her hands in defense. "Hey, wait, don't get me wrong. It's a sad story, I admit. But you're actually missing the point here."

"Which is?"

She smiled, "The point is, and as cruel as it sounds, we need to struggle, suffer and go through a whole lot of messy shi—" I scowled a silent warning at her, "—problems," she grinned goofily at me correcting herself on time, "to make us strong. Sometimes struggles are what we need in our lives. We may get stuck, cry our hearts out until our tears turn to blood, grovel on the dirt with despair and might sometimes lose our way." Fate paused and looked out distantly but a slow smile grew on her face. "But… after all that's said and done, the struggles and pain we'll all go through in life, we just have to remember they won't last forever. Going through our lives without obstacles would only make us weak, crippling us. But as long as we don't throw in the towel and see all our challenges through, we'll all come out beautiful and strong, and be able to fly up high with stronger wings. It might be hard—wait, scratch that, it'll definitely be torturous, painful and the temptation to give up will be there always but…" she turned and grinned at me, "it'll _all_ be worth it for sure."

As I gazed at the mesmerizing blonde before me with stunning eyes of crimson gems, her form bathed in the radiant, peaceful glow of the afternoon sun in all its finest glory, I believed her words. I believed in _her_. And somehow, I knew they would forever be carved into my memory and her voice would echo infinitely until the end of my days.

"Ah, bus's here!" She stood and I followed.

She walked alongside me and escorted me to the bus's entrance. I got on and quickly took a seat near a window where I could see Fate before the vehicle drove away. She gave a childishly goofy grin and waved her hand mouthing the words 'bye bye' at me. I waved back in a calmer way. When the bus moved, my eyes still attached to the blonde, I pressed my forehead against the glass window still trying to catch the sight of her still standing by the bus stop.

The emotions she stirred within me on that day, after saying such a tale in a childish yet mature manner, would forever linger in my heart like a childhood serenade. Forever remembered and forever loved.

_I take it back… I love Mondays._

* * *

><p>Summer finally arrived and it was time that we changed to our uniforms to suit the warm season. Our long-sleeved cardigans and blazers were already replaced by our light, short-sleeved uniform tops. Others were wearing vests on them though. The boys were the same with their light polo shirts, but some wore colored shirts underneath them. The temperature was slowly starting to rise at a blisteringly warm rate. Days would be longer, for sure. And cicadas among the trees nearby would start to play their summer tunes.<p>

Apparently, since it was already warmer outside compared to spring. Our usual class schedule was changed.

"Summer's finally here!" exclaimed an energetic Hayate beside me. "And what's more," she added, "instead of boring ol' study hall, we _finally _have gym class! _Viva la_ gym!"

It was an early summer morning but Hayate was already enthusiastic about the upcoming class which replaced our old one.

"I thought you hate gym." Vita said nonchalantly as she wiped off a light sheen of sweat from her forehead.

"That's because back in middle school when we have gym with the other neighboring classes, we would always lose since Suzuka's a demon on the field of sports!" Hayate stated matter-of-factly.

"Wow, I didn't know Suzuka-chan was great with sports," I said truly amazed of learning a new fact of the ever-composed and mature-looking Suzuka.

Hayate thrust her hands and grabbed my shoulders and faced me with a grim expression. "Nanoha-chan," the brunette started, a shadow casted on her face, "when I say _demon_, I really, _really_ mean it!"

I slowly leaned away and let out a feeble laugh, "Ha-Hayate-chan? I think you're just… exaggerating."

Not letting go of my shoulders, Hayate continued as she shook her head feverishly, "Not at all, Nanoha-chan! She completely obliterated us during dodge ball last year!" Her grip tightened on my shoulder when she recalled the incident. "I saw so many dead bodies around me," she murmured, her face contorted to one of terror. "It was traumatizing to see that kind of power, I tell ya! I _almost_ died too! _Almost!"_ She emphasized the last word to prove her point as she stared at me with wide eyes.

Vita actually scoffed victoriously and said in a condescending tone, "You're just sore because you completely lost to us last year. Five to none." The short redhead finished off with a single mocking laugh.

Hayate, with a single hand still on my shoulder, thrust her other open hand at her cousin and held her chin high. "I hereby declare that I will now ignore that specific comment you just said, Vita Yagami!"

"The hell you will!" Vita angrily snapped back.

Long golden swaying blonde hair caught my attention at the corner of my eye. "Ah, Fate-chan." I said more to myself than to my other two companions.

Hayate and Vita followed my line of vision. "Ah, you're right!" Hayate let go of me and ran after the blonde. "Fate-chan!" Hayate waved her hand and called out to the blonde, "Fate-chaaan! Merry, merry mornin' to ya!" The blonde didn't turn around. "Ah! Jeez! She's ignoring me again!" Hayate huffed and jogged ahead leaving me and Vita to briskly follow after her.

"Hayate-chan! Wait up!" I said.

"Fate!" Hayate dropped the honorific when she was behind the girl but she was still walking as if she heard nothing. "That's it!" Losing her patience, the brunette grabbed the blonde's shoulder and forcefully turned her around. She growled, "I _said_ goo—" Whatever Hayate saw and with impressive reflex, she immediately jumped back and held up her hands in front of her in instinctive defense as if she saw something truly frightening and put a decent amount of distance between her and the blonde. Trembling, Hayate cried out, "I'm sorry! It was clearly my fault! I'll never do it again!"

That can't be right. Hayate apologizing so early in the morning wasn't at all normal. And I don't think she did anything… inappropriate yet to upset the blonde. When Vita and I arrived at the scene, I mustered up the courage to look at Fate and wondered why Hayate was so scared, even Vita seemed more alert than usual and took cover behind her short-haired cousin.

Fate was still the same as ever. Though she changed into her summer uniform, she was still wearing her sneakers and still didn't wear her necktie properly. Now, instead of her usual grinning and carefree expression, she had a scowl that could even freeze a fire-engulfed hell in a dry season during summer in the middle of a desert. And something else was new to her appearance. She had earphones on and was listening to really, _really_ loud rock music. And I could even hear it from where I stood. _She's going to go deaf if she keeps up the volume that high._

She removed one earphone. "What?" she spat out, her fiery glare still in place.

I flinched, stupefied with her tone that I couldn't form a single word out.

Hayate was strangely stuttering, "I-It's nothing, F-Fate-sama, sir, I mean, ma'am! Ma'am!" The strangely nervous brunette awkwardly stood straight and proper.

_This is really getting weird._ I decided to say something too. Maybe I could greet her a good morning. "Um, Fate-cha—"

"Excuse me, Harlaown-senpai!" A much louder voice rose above mine.

Our attention turned to a blushing and obviously nervous girl, who was holding a letter in both her hands. Her two friends stood behind her for support. _A confession first thing in the morning?_ Their uniforms were different but the TSAB coat of arms was still on their white uniform tops. They didn't seem to belong to the high school department. Middle school students perhaps?

Fate turned to the girl also, but didn't say anything. If I didn't know any better, I'd say her scowl had gotten worse. The blonde stood silent and looked down at the fidgeting girl before her.

The girl who was having a hard time speaking up managed to look up at Fate. But only after a couple of seconds, she averted her eyes back to the ground again. Then with a few words of subtle encouragement from her peers, she thrusts both her hands holding the letter to Fate. "P-Please accept this letter, Harlaown-senpai," she blurted out in one breath.

Beside me, Hayate wheezed sharply and bit her thumb nervously while shaking her head, discreetly signaling the girl to not continue with her actions. The redhead, who was partially hiding behind her, dragged a hand down her face. The two of them seemed to be distraught for the young girl. While they were feeling that, a clenching feeling rose in my stomach. _It's just seeing someone else who has feelings for Fate… makes me a bit uneasy. That's all._

"I-I've always li-liked you, senpai," the fidgeting girl continued, "A-And I… wro-wrote this letter to let you know of m-my feelings for you. S-So if you could just—"

"I don't want it," Fate interrupted in a cold heartless tone before the girl could even finish. "Get out of my way." But the girl didn't step aside.

Hayate smacked her face with both hands. Vita hung and shook her head in pity. I felt my mouth slacken and my lips went dry. The two girls at the back stiffened in shock. The students who managed to catch wind of the conversation also stopped dead in their tracks, sensing a grim aura around the popular blonde.

The poor girl stood frozen where she stood her eyes wide in disbelief, her trembling hands still stretched out while holding the letter containing her pure feelings for the blonde rebel and her scared eyes began to tear up. "B-But I—"

"Didn't you hear me?" The blonde cut in impatiently. "Are you stupid or something?" Fate narrowed her cold burgundy eyes dangerously, "I said I _don't_ want it. You're just wasting both our times." She put back her earphone and walked away ignoring anyone looking at her as she passed by.

The girl sensing the attention she drew to herself ran away followed by her two friends who chased after her. The other students pretended they didn't see or hear anything and went on with their own businesses, afraid to suffer the same treatment from the blonde. Hayate tugged on my shirt and nervously told me to just forget what I saw. But I just couldn't just ignore _that_.

I ran after the blonde.

* * *

><p>I rounded the corner and arrived at the foot of the staircase leading to the floor where our classroom belonged to. Fate was on her way up and almost reached the platform joining the adjacent staircases. "Fate-chan!" I took two steps at a time and I managed to catch up to her. Out of breath, I stood in front of an expressionless Fate. The two of us stood on the platform.<p>

The blonde who was silently eyeing me with an indifferent gaze removed both of her earphones this time. "What do you want?"

_You, actually… but that's not it right now!_ I mentally berated myself for thinking such a thing at a time like this. If Fate was pissed about something, she was clearly showing it awhile ago. But with her apathetic gaze now, for me, it said something different. "I-I know, it's really not my place to say this but…" I swallowed the lump building inside my throat, "but I think… you were too harsh on the girl. She was just trying to—"

She laughed mockingly cutting me off, "Are you trying to tell me how I should handle people confessing to me? You know what? It really _isn't_ your place to say whatever it is you're trying to say." Fate's glare intensified and raised her voice, "I don't need you or anyone to tell me what to do!"

I visibly flinched when she said that. And truthfully speaking, I was starting to get scared. I could feel my knees shaking. I've never heard her raise her voice like that.

Fate glided her hand through her bangs and narrowed her eyes at me. "If you're so worried about that girl, why don't you go and comfort her or something? That way," she scoffed and said in a pretentiously innocent voice, "you'll feel all _happy_ about it."

I clenched my fists at my side and, somehow, I saw Fate's gaze flicker down for awhile, but I wasn't really sure that happened. I gathered all of my underlying courage to shoot a glare at the arrogant blonde before me. "You can really be such a bitch sometimes, Fate-chan." Believe me, I'm not one for such… words, but it was really the only thing that could describe Fate right now.

"Ohohoh!" Fate clapped her hands in mock amazement and laughter, "Bravo! So the little princess _does_ know a few creative words! So, if someone does something you don't approve of, she's a _bitch_ now, huh? I see," The blonde crossed one ankle over the other and held her chin in one hand feigning deep thought. "Let me tell you something, _princess_, people saying something so irritatingly irresponsible such as 'I like you' is something not worth giving my high praises to. So," she shrugged smugly and said in a voice dripping with sarcasm, "my sincerest apologies for being such a _bitch_ about it." She turned on her heels and had her back facing at me.

She was really starting to irk me but I wasn't going to back down. "Y-You're just mad about before, aren't you? I admit, that I was… a little hasty about it but… I guess I don't have a good sense of judgment with these kinds of things but—What I said to you before was a mistake!"

She turned back to me and grinned innocently, "What exactly are you referring to again?"

_Why you little… _My face turned sour and it took every ounce of my will power not to punch the grin off her face. I forced a big smile. "W-When I said, I liked you," I said in a tiny voice and made sure Fate was the only one who could hear me, "I was wrong!" but I let out that last part much louder to emphasize my conviction.

There was silence between us. The tension still lingered in the air. But after my small outburst, Fate looked at me with a humorless smile. She shrugged her shoulders and said with a smirk, "See? Told you so."

After my declaration, that was all Fate said. I was a little… unprepared. My tense body relaxed but it didn't feel right. She turned and continued to walk up the stairs.

I stood still, never leaving my spot where I had my argument with the blonde as I watched her go. The taller girl never even looked back.

Alone, I was left to wonder what went wrong. _I really just… don't get it anymore._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Damn it all… that was long too. Believe me, I tried not to make it this long but I ended up failing. Miserably. I'm such a loser… Plus, I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I don't know why but I think my Muse is starting to break up with me. Nooooo! I don't want that to happen! orz**

**Anyway, I know what you guys are thinking. 'Such a long chapter yet no progress between Nanoha and Fate? You suck, RatSkie!' Waaaaah! I'm sorry! I really am! But the evil in me is saying that I should let my characters suffer a little bit more. Like what that story Fate said awhile ago. *insert evil grin here***

**Oh, the butterfly story isn't mine either. I really read it years ago and it's really one of my favorites! I just forgot the author who wrote it. Sorry author guy.**

**Reviews, questions, PMs, comments and suggestions are like opening big presents during Christmas morning! Even though it's still a little early. Oh, we're already in the '–BER months'! SeptemBER is here and before we know it, it'll be that time of the year again! Nyaha! **

**Okay, I think I should get some sleep before I puke on my laptop… Bye bye~! **


	6. So Open Up Your Mind

**A/N: Heya! Long time no see! I really apologize for being really REALLY late. I think I'm three chapters behind schedule? But… IT WASN'T MY FAULT! I didn't expect September to be a really busy month for me. And I got sick twice (still am though) in the same month too! How uncool, is that? I blame the ever-changing weather in my country. I actually jinxed myself for saying that I would finish this before being too busy. The Universe just really loves to make me suffer. Well anyway, I hope you guys can forgive me with this extra long chapter… but then again, maybe you won't. I'll leave that up to you, good readers! Tell me what you think! ;D**

**Oh, for the anons (thanks for reviewing!):**

**nyanoha: Yep! I'm definitely evil! But I think your view on my evilness will change. I don't know if it's for the better or for the worse though. Nyaha!**

**CR4: Hayate's own girl? For some unknown reason, I'll feel sorry for that girl. Nyahaha! Hayate's definitely really fun to write about! Fate? Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Just a little bit more to go! I promise! XD**

**(the invisible anon?): seriously, I don't know what else to call you. sorry about that! nyaha! :D Fate-chan's story will be coming soon. I think. Nyaha! You've learned something from Hayate? Cool! Let me know if it really works, 'kay? Here, *hands a Flexpen* have some insulin for your diabetes! XD **

**CC: oh, you're welcome! Random fun is always the best! Nyaha! No, you're definitely not weird. I also like Vita's line and how she says it! I use it sometimes with my mom and it strangely irks her (Don't know why though). Fate is and always will be HAWT! And that's the gospel truth! Yeah! XD**

**As always, I deeply apologize in advance for any typos, grammar errors and the like. My head's a little fuzzy from my cold and all the homemade remedies and medicines I've been taking to clear out my nose and head. Proofreading this really long chapter was a real challenge! Nyaha!**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing! If I did, I would be sooo happy! **

**Here's my peace offering to you all! Enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>We're avoiding each other.<p>

Well, actually, it's more like she's avoiding me. I wasn't entirely sure if this act of ours was mutual, most especially on my side.

Ever since that day, I really didn't know why that happened all of a sudden. Fate's change of behavior—well, frankly speaking, she was still rude and infuriating but for her to say such words to me and… for _me_ to say such words to _her_, it just didn't make sense anymore. _What happened… Fate-chan?_

It was our Literature class and Professor Schach instructed us to read an elegy made by an ancient emperor lamenting his loss of a friend during a war. The class was silent and we knew that it was highly possible that the professor would have an oral recitation about the topic later. Probably. But, unfortunately, my focus and attention wasn't really on the elegy on my desk in front of me.

Everyone else was concentrating on reading and comprehending the literary piece. Some of my classmates were reading with their eyes but others needed more auditory support. So they read the text loud enough for only them to hear while not disturbing the others.

I glanced to the side careful to be subtle and discreet with my motion so as not to be noticed by my classmates, teacher and most especially my blonde cru—

'_When I said I liked you… I was wrong!'_

I remembered my own words. I remembered how close I was in meaning it. I remembered how she gave such an empty smile, how nonchalantly she shrugged it off and how easily she accepted it all in the end.

I stole a look at the blonde who was resting her chin on a closed fist, her eyes sleepy and bored which decided to focus on something other than reading. She held a mechanical pencil with her other hand and scribbled on her book which, from the look of utter boredom on her features, didn't satiate her enough. So she looked out the window instead.

Since our so-called argument or misunderstanding or whatever it was, we somehow came to a silent, non-verbal, mutual agreement to steer clear from each other ever since then.

* * *

><p>Out of the blue, Hayate declared that she wanted to try eating at our school's cafeteria. Said she wanted to buy their new item called fried ice cream, which really sounded weird. Our ever-energetic classmate dragged me and Suzuka to where the cafeteria was located. It was my first time going inside and I felt my mouth gape wide open at the so-called 'school cafeteria' Hayate so normally labeled.<p>

Like any establishment in this big school, the cafeteria was wide and spacious enough to accommodate every single student from all year levels, including the faculty and staff. Okay, maybe I exaggerated a little but the point is the place was huge.

Lights hung above us illuminating the food court in a cheery and bright atmosphere. It wouldn't be good if you can't see the food you're eating, right? Around the cafeteria, there were a lot of pictures of food from meat, poultry, fish, fruits, veggies and even some desserts. And every one of them had descriptions on what nutrients the food contained and how helpful or harmful they were to the body. They actually made your mouth water just by looking at them! But even with all the somewhat childish drawings and pictures, the biggest one ever would be a giant food pyramid painted on the ceiling high above our heads. It was designed like an ancient painting to somehow convey to the students that since the dawn of time, eating a healthy balanced diet is the greatest wisdom passed down from our ancestors. And there were posters on almost every space on the walls that had some lines or quotes reminding us to eat better, like that famous one about 'You are what you eat' or 'Health is wealth'.

There were different tables everywhere, some round to hold four people and some rectangular ones to hold six to eight. The tables were of the primary colors of red, yellow and blue. There was even a long table stuck to the wall for those students who would either prefer to eat alone or be too busy to bother with tables and just rush on eating.

And I don't think I want to know what their foods like. From the way I see it, I already know. Plus, just by looking at the students, they look really satisfied with their meals. There were different food stands also. But somehow, I had the feeling they were yet again something healthy for the students to eat and enjoy.

But despite the very extravagant findings I've observed, there were still some elements that made this place… normal.

You could hear the lively sounds students would make out of their numerous chats and talks with their friends and fellow tablemates as they shared stories and jokes. Some were having heated discussions about their lessons from this morning. While it was obvious that the place was bustling, it wasn't at all irritating to bother you from eating your meals. Some students were peacefully reading books while nibbling on their food from time to time.

I could even see some students joining together two rectangular tables so all of them could fit in one place. It was fun to look at really. Making the effort to lift up something heavy so you would be eating and talking together during your free time with your friends, who wouldn't be happy with that? Well, maybe the cafeteria and cleaning crew who would be the ones to arrange them back and clean up, but that's another story.

And the place was cool—and by cool, I meant, air-conditioned cool. But despite having the air-conditioners inside, some students were having their meals and snacks outside. Just a little further ahead at the other side, there was a wide automated sliding door. Behind it, there were more tables and chairs. Students taking their lunch there seemed to enjoy the scenery of a nearby garden. All in all, it was a happy place.

Hayate grinned as she saw me looking around the cafeteria, "Nice place, huh?"

"Very!" I said smiling and still continued to look all over the place, "Your school's cafeteria is _so_ much different from my old school. The students all look so happy and relaxed here."

"Well, you're part of this school now. And plus," Hayate shrugged, "it's the _least_ they can do for us. As you have _personally_ experienced, Nanoha-chan, TSAB's high school curriculum isn't at all exactly a walk in the park nor is it a piece of cake neither. If they didn't give us time to relax and recuperate, _all_ of us would go nuts!"

Suzuka giggled, "I couldn't agree more. The school also took this chance to teach students the right kinds of foods to eat, in a not-so subtle way."

I looked up. "You mean like the big food pyramid on the ceiling?"

"Yep!" Hayate had me in a loose headlock. "As they say, 'You are what you eat'," Hayate ended with a firm nod. Then her brows came together making a small crease in between. "So…" she narrowed her eyes, "if I am what I eat and… if I eat _gold_… I'd be rich?" Her blue eyes shimmered brightly.

_Hayate-chan… what kind of logic is that? Plus, gold isn't even edible in the first place! _She was such in high spirits; I didn't want to ruin it. I immediately held back my mental comments and steered the topic away from her… um, newfound discovery, "So, why are we here again?"

"Ooh!" Hayate released me from her hold and clasped her hands together in front of her. "That's right," she exclaimed brightly, "we're here for fried ice cream!"

I tried to imagine it but I couldn't quite grasp that concept. "Hayate-chan, I don't really get this… fried ice cream you keep mentioning about. How could you fry something cold in the first place anyway?"

Hayate wagged a finger at me and clicked her tongue several times. "My dear, cute Nanoha-chan," she cooed, which I found rather… disturbing. It was a clear sign that what Hayate was about to say… I wasn't going to enjoy or maybe even understand it, "your innocence never fails to amaze me. Ah," her hand dramatically flew to her forehead while the other settled over her heart, "but alas, that is where you get your mighty charm points to attract such uncivilized beings who we do not speak of as of the moment. 'Tis why, we must act cautious in our journey of self discovery!"

I stared at Hayate who was lost in her dramatic and… irrelevant monologue. I sighed; somehow unknown exhaustion overcame my feeling of hunger. _Wait, what did she mean about my charm points attracting uncivilized beings?_

Suzuka giggled, seemingly unaffected by what transpired in front of us. "Hayate-chan," she gently called out to our classmate, "I think you didn't answer Nanoha-chan's question very well."

I laughed nervously. _Actually, she didn't answer my question at all… Suzuka-chan._ But I stopped myself from saying that.

The brunette snapped out of her trance almost immediately. "Oh yeah," she grinned and scratched the back of her head, "sorry about that, Nanoha-chan. Fried ice cream's kinda hard to explain, so what better way to explain it than to show it to you for real and eat it, yeah? But first," she linked arms with me and Suzuka, "I need to load up my money card," and dragged us both to where the money card loading station was.

"Which reminds me," Suzuka said, "do you have one, Nanoha-chan?"

I looked at her. "A money card?" She nodded, "Uh, no. I don't have one yet."

"Well, it's perfect! While Hayate-chan loads up her money card, you could also purchase your own."

"Eh? B-But—"

"Great idea!" Hayate clung to me with a big grin on her face, "That way, you can buy a lot of stuffs here in the academy! Plus, you get to use the cool vending machines! You really need to get one, Nanoha-chan, since the school doesn't use actual money!"

A question came to mind and I tilted my head to the side, "Why not?"

Suzuka and Hayate stopped from walking. The three of us still linked arm-to-arm. The two of them blinked at me. I had a feeling I knew what they were thinking. _I think they have no idea why._

Suzuka held her chin with her free hand. A serious expression graced her sophisticated features. "Yes, that is a rather… amazing question. Hayate-chan?" She quickly passed the baton to the student council vice president.

I raised a brow. _Seriously? They don't know why?_

"Now, that you've mentioned it," Hayate who had both her arms linked with one of ours, simply furrowed her brows together and pouted. She faced me and said with a rather straight face, "I exactly have no idea whatsoever."

_I knew it._

* * *

><p>Several students lined up at a big counter singled out from the rest of those that served meals. Monitors were perched and spaced equally apart from each other. And with each monitor, a student was there to receive and handle the transactions.<p>

Hayate and I fell in line while Suzuka volunteered to look for a free table near the fried ice cream stand. When it was our turn, a young girl with very short light brown hair kept neatly with a single white hairclip and purple eyes stood behind the counter that separated us. She wore a simple black apron over her uniform and a tag with the name 'Alto' was pinned on the right side of her chest. With a sweet smile, she greeted us with a bow, "Good day. How may I be of service to you, Yagami-senpai?"

"Heya, Alto-chan!" Hayate tapped a finger to her bottom lip. "Hmm… so you want to be of service to me, eh?" The brunette with a playful glint in her eyes leaned forward on the counter and propped her cheek on her hand as she looked lustfully at the girl before her. "Well then, why don't you come by my house after school so we could be _alone_ together, my cute, little kitte—_ow_!" A clipboard smacked Hayate's head, "That hurt, Shari!"

Our attention shifted to a tall girl with long brown hair and soft blue eyes hidden behind her round glasses. Her hand was placed on her hip while the other held a clipboard she used to hit a now groaning Hayate square on the head. Like the girl named Alto, she also wore a black apron over her uniform top and had a tag with the name 'Shario' on it. The girl sighed and smirked at the brunette she hit. "Hayate, even outside the student council, you're still causing trouble?"

Hayate rubbed her head and pouted at the tall girl. "No, I wasn't!" she denied, "Alto-chan, asked me a question and I just happened to give her an answer."

"Yes…" Shari tapped the clipboard on her shoulder, "an answer which unfortunately, only you could possibly come up with, Hayate-chan. If you're only here to play, I suggest you take it elsewhere. We're too busy to handle you during peak hours."

I glanced around me and, true enough, I could see students holding their money cards while waiting patiently in line for their turn so they can make the necessary transactions for them to purchase their lunch meals.

"Ah! How rude!" Hayate exclaimed with her arms crossed over her chest, "I'm here to load up my money card so I can buy some fried ice cream for my lunch!" She narrowed her eyes at the tall girl and with a serious face, she said, "And here, I thought you were my follower when it comes to harassing people like Fate-chan."

And with the same amount of seriousness, Shari replied back, "When it comes to that, I _am_ your follower, Hayate-chan. But since it's my turn to help out here, I have to take care of it first." She raised one slender eyebrow, "Wait, you're having fried ice cream for lunch?"

"No!" Hayate quickly replied with a goofy expression, sticking her tongue out at the upside corner of her lips with one eye closed.

Shari stared at Hayate with half-lidded eyes for awhile and cupped her hand around her mouth to modulate what she was about to say, "Next in line, please!"

"I'm kidding!" Hayate flailed her arms in a panic, "I want my money card loaded up to buy fried ice cream but I'm not having it for lunch! Please forgive me, Shari!"

The long-haired brunette sighed and turned to the girl who was partly the cause of the scene awhile ago, "Don't hesitate to punch her if she does anything lewd to you."

Alto who seemed unfazed, answered with a smile. "Alright, Shari-senpai," she nodded and turned back to Hayate, "Please let me see your money card for awhile, Yagami-senpai."

"Roger!" Hayate handed her card. Alto promised that it would just be awhile and then began to swipe and type on the monitor. "So, you're here to keep an eye on the middle school volunteers, eh Shari?"

The long-haired girl who was standing beside Alto nodded. "Yeah, but only for this week though. A classmate of mine will take my place afterwards." Her blue eyes connected with mine. A big smile formed on her face, "Oh, you're cute!" I involuntarily flinched at the out of the blue comment while simultaneously feeling my face going warm, "You must be Nanoha-chan, right?"

_How did she…_While stammering out an"Um, w-well, I—" at her, an arm wound around my neck.

Hayate chuckled, "Isn't she? I told you she was!"

"Hayate kept mentioning you during our student council meetings. Now that we've met, I actually believe her for once."

The shorter girl gasped releasing me from her hold and then slammed her palms on the white countertop. "Wait! So does that mean you didn't believe me with the other stuffs I said to you before?"

"By the way, I'm Shario Finieno—"

"Don't ignore me!"

"—from Class 2-C," Shari continued with her introduction and clearly ignored Hayate. "Nice to meet you, Nanoha-chan." Shari finished off with a smile and was still ignoring Hayate's vain attempts of getting her attention. "This is Alto Krauetta," she rested a hand on the girl's shoulder, pausing from her transaction with Hayate to face me. The student council vice president also whined at Alto for neglecting her. "She's from class 3-D in the middle school department. She's sometimes here in our campus to help out from time to time."

"Nice to meet you, senpai," Alto bowed.

I bowed and smiled nervously. "Nice to meet you too, Finieno-senpai and Krauetta-san. Um, I'm Nanoha Takamachi. I'm in the same class as Hayate-chan."

Shari giggled and waved her hand dismissively at what I said, "Shari's fine. Hearing someone call me Finieno-senpai sounds weird to me."

"And you can also call me, Alto, Takamachi-senpai!"

I chuckled nervously. "I-I'm sorry, Shari-senpai." Come to think of it, almost all the upperclassmen I've encountered wanted to be addressed by their first names instead of the usual way. "Nanoha's fine too, Alto-chan." I scratched my cheek, although addressing an underclassman by their first name is a little bearable to me, but hearing it from an upperclassman still seemed… uncomfortable.

The tall girl laughed. "Hayate's right. You're cute _and_ interesting, so don't worry about it, alright?"

"Um, okay… Shari-senpai."

Alto tended back to Hayate as she asked a few questions from her and typed on the monitor one last time before gesturing that the transaction was complete. "Here you go, Yagami-senpai," The middle school student handed Hayate's money card back with both hands and another sweet smile. "That would be three-hundred for your credits please."

"Three-hundred it is!" The short brunette rummaged inside her wallet pulling out the exact amount and handed them over to Alto.

"Hayate," Shari called out a little concerned, "isn't that a bit too much?"

My classmate snickered and held her chin up high. "When it comes to food, it's never too much!" She faced back to Alto and took her card back with a grin and a thank you. "Oh! By the way," she stepped to the side so I could have my turn next. Hayate slipped her card in one of her pockets and put her hands on my shoulders, "Nanoha-chan here wants to have a money card since she doesn't have one yet. Can you help her out, Alto-chan?"

"Certainly!" The younger girl beamed brightly. "One moment please, senpai," she pulled out a drawer underneath the countertop and pulled out a money card. She then swiped it on the scanner and typed in a few things before turning to me once again. "How much credit would you like to be loaded in your money card, Takamachi-senpai?"

"Eh?" I widened my eyes for awhile before rubbing the back of my neck nervously. "Um, I-I'm not really sure…" I looked to the side at Hayate for help, "… H-How much do you think I should get, Hayate-chan?"

The brunette showed her genuine kindness to help with a loud laugh.

I felt my face had gone red. _Why is she laughing? Was it that funny?_

"Seriously!" Hayate held her stomach as she started to speak again, "You're just so terrifyingly cute, Nanoha-chan!" and went back to merry laughter as she turned her back from me.

I heard some stifled laughter and whipped my head at the origin. Indeed, Shari faced away from us. She was slightly bent over from the waist as she held her stomach with one hand while the other covered her mouth. Her shoulders were shaking slightly. _She was laughing too?_ My only relief was seeing Alto as she held my soon-to-be money card while giving me an apologetic smile when I faced her.

Aware that my face was still flushed as the two brunettes tag-teamed me; I unleashed my wrath on the nearest one. Luckily, she was in the same year as I was. No boundary restraining me from my action. "Hayate-chan!" I bellowed frustratingly loud enough for her to turn around to face me, "I was serious!"

Hayate's laughter gradually died down. "Okay… okay…" she chuckled, "My apologies for teasing you. But somehow when it comes to you, Nanoha-chan, I couldn't help myself from laughing! You're reactions are just darn cute, that's all."

_Gee, thanks, Hayate-chan…_ I didn't know if I should take that as a compliment or… something entirely opposite to that.

"I agree," Shari faced us once again. She lifted her glasses a bit and wiped a tear from her eye. After a moment, she removed her glasses and wiped them using her apron while she continued, "I haven't laughed that much since the time you told me about Fate-chan's crazy stunt of jumping from the second floor while carrying a girl in her arms and landing in the school pool with a big spla—" She stopped from cleaning her glasses, her mouth left agape in midsentence. Her eyes widened. Realization dawned on her immediately. Guessing what Shari had realized, I once again feared for my social life. Her eyes grew wider which were comparable to two small saucers. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water before whipping out a finger to point at me while letting out a loud "That was _you_?" for the entire cafeteria to hear.

I was genuinely startled that I jumped from where I stood. At that time, I wanted to crawl under a rock so badly. Shari almost screamed—wait, who was I kidding? She _practically_ screamed the question at me and I could feel a lot of heads facing us, curious to know what the commotion was all about.

I flailed my hands in front of me gesturing for her to keep her voice low. "Sh-Sha-Shari-senpai!" I stammered out pathetically, "N-Not so loud, please!" I was panicking! I only came here to try and get a money card. I didn't want the entire high school department looking at me during lunch! "Hayate-chan, please help!"

Hayate was, of course, not helping.

_To this day I regretted saying those three words to her._

"Yep! This here's the one-and-only Ms. Nanoha Takamachi!" She placed her fist on her hip while the other wrapped around my shoulders, grinning victoriously like I was some kind of trophy for her to show off. She bragged in an equally loud voice like Shari's, "The only girl _ever_ to stop Fate T. Harlaown from running! _And_—besides Fate-chan—the _only _girl ever to defy death upon leaping from the second floor school building while being carried by our one-and-only resident-rebel Fate-chan!"

I felt my world twirling wildly. You know, I've always wanted my friends to brag about me… but not like _this_! "Hayate-chan! You're not helping at all!"

The shorter girl at my side turned to me with innocent eyes as she asked, "Oh I wasn't? I guess I wasn't then!" Hayate laughed again.

"I can't believe it!" Shari smacked her forehead, "I finally got to meet the famous Nanoha Takamachi! And I didn't have to stalk or blackmail Fate-chan to do it! I so love this day!" The second-year student joined the student council vice president in her laughter attracting more attention to us than ever before.

My face was still flushed. My heartbeat was pounding. And I swear I was getting dizzy from all the blood rushing to my head since this chaos ensued a few minutes ago. Some of the students from the other lines of the other counters obviously heard our not-so discreet conversation. Some of them couldn't help but giggle or murmur amongst themselves. I couldn't even look the other students in the eye anymore since I knew they know I was at the epicenter of the student council vice president and a second-year student's energetic exchange. In a not-so good way for that matter! _No thanks to these two!_

I did the only thing I could do: I sighed and hung my head low in utter misery hoping that my face was hidden from any more curious stares. Plus, going up against two brunettes who undoubtedly shared the same personality and pastime isn't at all worth my lunch break. After this, I think I would be too tired to eat. "C-Can I just… _please_ have my money card… Alto-chan…?"

"Um, sure, senpai." I could hear the sincere sympathy in her voice. _Bless you, Alto-chan!_ "Um, have you decided how much you wanted for your money card, Takamachi-senpai?"

Still with my head kept low and Hayate's arm wrapped around my shoulders, I weakly answered her, "J-Just… give me one-hundred credits… Alto-chan… Thank you…"

While the two brunettes were still laughing their hearts out, the youngest girl finished preparing my money card and handed it back to me the same way she did with Hayate. Although, this time, she added with a helpless smile, "Don't worry, Takamachi-senpai. You'll get used to them eventually."

_Wait… That line sounds familiar… Where have I heard that before…? _I returned her smile with a weak one of my own. "Thanks, Alto-chan." I reached for my wallet and searched for the amount needed to hand to Alto. I slipped out the paper bill only to notice that I only had a one-thousand bill left. Since it would cover the needed credits to complete my transaction, I gave it to the middle school student.

The girl took it with wide eyes but recovered quickly with a smile. "Wow… This is… one big amount of money, senpai," she said and proceeded to give me the exact change after counting them first.

The brunettes' laughter ceased immediately to look at the amount in Alto's hand. "EH?" they gasped in unison as they stared at all the bills Alto was counting carefully.

"Wha-What's wrong?" I asked, flinching from their reaction.

"… Nanoha-chan," Hayate started, "you sure do have a lot of money…"

"I'll say…" Shari pushed back her glasses when it slipped off a bit, "I could bribe someone with this…" A sinister glint appeared in her eyes magnified by her glasses, "… Or better yet, blackmail even," and a low snicker escaped from her lips.

I blinked. "Eh?" _Is that why you were… surprised? _"No, I don't. I just really don't use my money that often, that's all. Plus, when it comes to my allowance, my parents are awfully stingy and strict about it."

"You fiend!" Hayate snarled playfully and pointed an accusing finger at me, "You're ridiculously rich then!"

"What? No, I'm not! I just said—"

The girl let out a choked sob, "How could you, Nanoha-chan?" she bit the edge of a handkerchief, which I had no idea she had with her, "I thought we were friends!"

"Hayate-chan! I didn't say anything like that at all!" I countered. _I really didn't know how it ended up like this!_

Not breaking her rhythm after she finished counting my change of bills, Alto extended her arms over the counter as she said, "Here's your first money card, Takamachi-senpai, and your change," and finished it off with a bow, "Come again soon and have a great lunch ahead."

* * *

><p>"Wasn't it good?" Hayate bounced on her chair, grinning happily as she leaned on the backrest to face us. "If only I could eat it in every meal from now on," she finished dreamily.<p>

I giggled, "I think you'd get sick of it eventually, Hayate-chan." Although the fried ice cream was indeed delicious and sweet, I don't think I would want to replace my lunch or any meal with it.

"Furthermore," Suzuka added, "it's not good to eat sweets on a daily basis, Hayate-chan. You'll literally get sick because of it, or worse, you might even gain weight."

"We're girls!" The brunette waved her hands in the air, "We're supposed to eat sweet things," she reasoned out firmly.

After we ate our meals at the cafeteria, we spent the remainder of our lunch break back in our classroom waiting for the chime to signal our next class. I laughed while Hayate tried to convince Suzuka that eating sweets was a must-do for all girls our age—with comical actions I might add.

But amidst Hayate's creative way in making our conversation more entertaining and lively, my eyes drifted to a lone, empty chair by the window at the back of the room.

_I wonder… Where is she right now?_

Seeing the owner missing, my happy mood was immediately forgotten and was replaced by something very unwelcoming. Even without a mirror to show my reflection, I knew my face had a forlorn expression on it. And without meaning to, I felt my chest tighten and a knot seemed to form at the pit of my stomach—and no, it had nothing to do with the fried ice cream I ate awhile ago with Hayate and Suzuka. Although, it would've been a lot simpler if that were the case.

_I'd rather know that my uncomfortable feelings were caused by something simple and solvable than by someone so… complicated and distant._

A piercing cry snapped me out of my reverie. "I can't believe it! Nanoha-chan just ignored me! What is the world coming to?" Hayate wailed and I immediately went back to face her only to find her puffing her cheeks and scowling at me.

"Now, now, Hayate-chan," Suzuka cooed at the girl in front of her.

I felt guilty right away. I was so caught up with my thoughts I didn't notice she was talking to me. To make up for it, I tried to get back to the topic. "I-I'm sorry, Hayate-chan. You were saying fried ice cream should be in the food pyramid, right?" I hoped that she didn't catch where I was looking at.

"Yeah… but…" Still puffing her cheeks, she sluggishly turned her head to the direction of what caught my attention awhile ago. Seeing her expression change from that of an annoyed child who threw a temper tantrum since they've been ignored to someone who realized something interesting and amusing, I couldn't help but regret my earlier action. Her lips formed into an 'O' and a big smile replaced it almost instantly. A glint of mischief was in her eyes which almost always meant bad news. Her smile was from ear-to-ear now. She crossed her arm over her chest while the other hand stroked her imaginary beard. "I see, I see."

I involuntarily sat up straight.

My purple-haired friend tilted her head to the side at the brunette. Raising a slender brow, Suzuka asked, "What did you see?"

"Sea urchin!"

Suzuka and I stayed silent.

I was slowly getting used to Hayate's eccentric nature. Sometimes, figuring out my brunette friend's sudden remarks was just plain impossible and pointless. And knowing that, I knew better than to wait for her to continue and hope for the best that it would somehow explain her previous statement.

That, or it may confuse us even more.

When the girl didn't seem to continue, Suzuka tried to move her along. With a painstakingly sweet smile, she said, "Sea urchins are found in the sea, honey."

I noticed Hayate started to sweat a little and fidget. I think she sensed Suzuka's dark aura hidden behind that smile of hers. She right away tried to save herself. "That, or better yet," she shot her right hand high, "I'll answer a question!"

_Okay, I think our conversation is getting nowhere at all._

Hayate put down her hand and grinned at me. "In case you're wondering, whenever we have gym class in our schedule, she usually plays soccer with Vice along with some other students during lunch. I think she's showing them some soccer tricks and game plans."

I could feel my eyes slowly grow wider and wider. My face was so red; I think steam could come out from my ears. I was too stunned to say anything back to her. I couldn't say anything at all! _Oh my go—! How did she—? Was I that obvious? Is Hayate-chan really psychic? _The possibility was frightening. I was both impressed and disturbed at how uncharacteristically sharp Hayate was. I was only able to nervously stammer out, "W-Wh-Wha-What are y-you— H-How d-di—" _Wait! If I think logically enough, this just means Hayate-chan noticed I was looking at Fate-chan's empty seat. Yeah! That sounds more normal! But it's still not good that she caught me doing it! _

"… She?" I heard Suzuka mutter under her breath. My seatmate seemed to contemplate about it for a moment before realizing who the brunette was referring to. "Ah, you mean, Fate-chan?"

This time I had a full-blown body blush. _I really was that obvious!_

When Suzuka twisted on her seat to look at where Fate's seat was, the door opened and loud cheers rose above the room.

"Told you I could pull it off!"

_Speak of the devil._

A grinning Fate walked in carrying a soccer ball on her hip followed by Vice and the others. Judging from her feverish chat with the other students as she talked about the sport, she was in a really good mood. _I didn't know Fate-chan liked to play soccer._

"You were just lucky," Vice countered, "though it was my first time seeing a real Submarine Kick out on the field. You gotta teach me how to do that, Fate!"

Fate laughed and twirled the ball on her index finger before throwing it to another boy who caught it in his arms. "No problem," she shrugged, "but my lessons aren't for free, y'know."

While Vice was busy shooting complaints at Fate for being unfair and not sharing her techniques, the blonde just laughed it off and walked away heading towards her seat. She opened her bag and took out her wallet.

"Harlaown!" Another male student called to her from the door, "We're going to the vending machines now!"

"Ah, just go without me!" she said, "I think my money card's empty. I've to load it up first."

"'Kay, we'll go first then!" Vice waved back and went out of the door.

When the boys went ahead, Fate scowled at the five-hundred paper bill she pulled out from her wallet. "Hey," she said to the class, "anyone has a change for a five-hundred bill?"

"Oh! Oh! Fate-chan!" Hayate waved her hands in the air to get the blonde's attention, "Over here!"

Fate raised a suspicious brow at the brunette, unsure if she should go to her or not. She looked around some more hoping that the others would call out to her instead, but since she didn't receive any reply from our other classmates in the room, she sighed and walked to Hayate after a shrug. When she came close, I busied myself by pretending to flip over my Literature book to avoid meeting Fate's eyes. I had the feeling that looking at her would only be awkward for the both of us.

"Hayate," she said to the vice president when she stood beside her desk, "you have a change for a five-hundred? Wait, that's weird, I didn't think Shamal would give you that much for your allowance." She narrowed her burgundy eyes at her, "Were you selling pictures of Signum wearing one of your outfits again?"

Hayate stood from her seat, "Hey, that only happened _once_!" she defended. She crossed her arms and smirked. "But you gotta admit they sold out like pancakes! I dub it my most brilliant idea ever!" she declared proudly.

"More like _stupidest_ idea ever. Signum was so mortified; it took her almost a month to scare off all her admirers-slash-stalkers so they'd stop pestering her for more pictures and autographs."

Hayate let out a pleased sigh, "Those were the good 'ol days," and stared off distantly with a happy smile.

Fate shook her head and rubbed her temple. "It just happened last month, you dumbass," she reminded the shorter girl in a deadpan voice.

"Fate-chan," Suzuka said with a warning.

"Ah, sorry," she cleared her throat and held out her paper bill at the brunette, "Anyway, your idiotic tendencies aside, can you please give me a change for my five-hundred?"

"I can't."

Red eyes blinked. "… What do you mean, 'you can't'?"

Hayate put her hands on her hips and held her chin high, "I cannot give what I do not have!"

The taller blonde gaped at the shorter brunette before her. "You mean you don't have a change for a five-hundred?"

"That's correct!" The girl confirmed. "Besides, why would I have that kind of money in the first place anyway?"

Fate's eye visibly twitched. "Then why did you call me over? I thought you said you have change for a five-hundred!"

"I never said that. You only _assumed_ I did. Anyway," she hurriedly added when she sensed the blonde was about to throttle her. She pointed at herself, "_I _don't." Then she hopped on the spot and pointed her hands at me, "But _Nanoha-chan_ does!"

"E-Eh?" I panicked when I was yet again pulled into one of Hayate's conversations. _And I was really doing my best to stay out of it this time!_

"She just got her new money card," she informed the blonde, "and has a lot of change because of it. I'm sure she has some for your five-hundred, Fate-chan! Right, Nanoha-chan?"

_I can't believe it! Hayate-chan did it again!_ I nervously looked at Fate. She, on the other hand, shifted her crimson eyes at me. Her riled up expression caused by Hayate awhile ago turned flaccid and somber. _Maybe we could talk again like how we used to. _I hurriedly took out my wallet from my pocket but the thing had to choose that time to get stuck. I looked down at the confounded object while I was trying to get it out. I nervously stammered, "Uh-um, j-just a s-second, Fate-chan, I think I have just enough change for your—"

"Eh? Fate-chan, where are you going?" Suzuka called out.

I widened my eyes. True enough, when I raised my head, I saw Fate walking towards the door and without looking back at us, she said, "I'll just ask some from the neighboring classroom."

Hayate whirled to where the girl was, "Hey Fate!" she dropped the honorific she usually used for her blonde friend. "That's rude to Nanoha-cha—" but no reply came since the blonde already closed the door behind her. "What in the world is wrong with that idiot?" The brunette asked to no one in particular.

"Nanoha-chan?"

I heard Suzuka call out my name gently. But instead, I gave her a weak smile in reply and casted my eyes downward at the object I was holding. In my hand, I held my wallet. I was able to get it out and was ready to hand the change Fate needed. With each passing moment, I clutched it more tightly. I didn't even have to raise my head up to know that Suzuka and Hayate were looking at me. It was either they were silently worried or they had no idea what to say to me to explain the awkward situation awhile ago. Either way, it… didn't matter to me anymore.

Somehow, I tried my best to accept it. I really did. I told myself that it was no big deal since Fate was just being Fate. I thought that if I convince myself that the girl was just being her uncouth and obnoxious self, it would justify the emotions I felt at that time. She was just being her usual self. It was normal. And someday, I'll definitely get used to it. For sure, eventually, it'll be normal for me too. _But… why does it still hurt so much?_

* * *

><p>When the school bell chimed to signal the end of another day of school, the usual ruckus played instantly inside our classroom as students hurriedly packed their bags to scurry on home or to attend their club activities. <em>Maybe I should join a club. Wait, I prefer an easy life after all.<em>

Even though the room became more energetic and lively, my mood seemed to not match with those around me. In fact, I became more aware of a blonde slinging her bag over her shoulders as she rushed out of the room wearing a grin and laughing with the other students as they went out of the room as a loose group. My eyes couldn't help but follow her. I felt more down-hearted at the sight of her leaving and also the longing feeling I was surely showing through my eyes. _I'm being pathetic._

"Nanoha-chan!" Hayate stepped in from the side and engulfed my vision.

"Kya!" Her face was too close to mine and I couldn't help but jerk backwards from the sudden distance.

A goofy grin and laugh resounded from her lips as she scratched her head. "Oh?" she giggled lightly, "Did I scare you? Sorry about that."

"Hayate-chan," Suzuka called out to the girl in front of me as she carefully arranged the contents of her bag, "you shouldn't lean in so close like that. It's not nice," she finished with a giggle of her own as she latch her bag close.

"I didn't mean it. Besides," she showed a toothy grin, "even from up close, you really are cute, Nanoha-chan! I don't mind doing that every day."

"But I kind of do, Hayate-chan." I laughed nervously and I knew my cheeks had a pink tinge to them because of Hayate's compliment. But with a smile, I showed to her that I was thankful for what she said.

She gave another toothy grin at me. "Ah! I know! Why don't we go get some crepes later?"

Suzuka looked at her worriedly, "But don't you have a meeting with the student council? You might get into trouble if you don't go."

"Oh please," Hayate waved it off, "I _always_ go to all our meetings—even though most of them were totally against my will. I don't think ditching just one would get me into too much troub—"

Alisa grabbed Hayate on the shoulder, "You were saying, Student Council Vice President Hayate Yagami?" A menacing glare and aura clearly emanated from her when she heard what the brunette had declared.

Hayate and I gulped.

"Hello, Alisa-chan!" Suzuka smiled cheerfully at her blonde friend, totally unaffected by Alisa's murdering glare at Hayate. "I've missed you quite terribly."

"Oh, hi, Suzuka! I have that CD I told you about yesterday. I'll give it to you after cram school. It'll definitely make you relax more." Alisa momentarily showed her a happy smile before going back to scowling at her captive. "_You_, on the other hand, should know better than to ditch our after school meetings!" she shouted near the brunette's ear.

"Owowowow!" Hayate cringed and rubbed her affected ear, "Not so loud, Alisa-chan please. There are still so many things I want to hear. Most especially ones happening behind closed doors!"

The short-haired blonde furrowed her brows together. "What the heck are you talking about?"

Hayate looked away with a wry smile. "Although ignorance is bliss, I'll keep it to myself for now. I don't want you to punch the living daylight out of me just yet."

Alisa growled and rubbed the bridge of her nose in annoyance. "Whatever! Let's just," she clutched the back of Hayate's collar tightly, "go to the meeting already!" and literally dragged the reluctant brunette. As she stomped her way to the door, she grumbled, "Why do _I_ always have to get you anyway?"

"Easy! 'Cause our classrooms are right next to each other!" the brunette answered back simply.

"I want to transfer to another one far, _far_ away from you then!"

"Aw, if you do that, you'll be away from Suzuka-chan even more."

Alisa just continued on dragging the brunette away from us.

Hayate wore a visibly victorious grin before shouting, "Nanoha-chan! I'll wrap up the meeting real fast so we can hang-out later okay?"

"That's not for you to decide, you idiot!"

"Of course, you're coming with us too, Alisa-chan."

"That's not for you to decide _either_!" The discipline committee enforcer shouted down at the vice president as she slammed the door behind them. Their muffled voices outside the room could still be heard as it slowly faded away indicating that they had moved along while the rest of the occupants in the room, including myself, stayed silent for awhile before going back to our previous agendas.

"So," I looked to Suzuka, "you still have cram school, right, Suzuka-chan? You should go or else you'll be late."

"… Ah, y-yes…" my classmate reluctantly nodded with a smile. She seemed hesitant when she answered me. "But what about you, Nanoha-chan? Are you going home right away?"

"Eh? Oh, um, no," I showed to her the worksheets I was holding, "I still need to go to the staff room to hand in my extra homework since I'm done with them. Then, I'll be on my way home afterwards."

"… I see," she muttered.

I wasn't sure why, but Suzuka seemed to be uncharacteristically uneasy or—I don't know, un-Suzuka-like? _Maybe it has something to do with her upcoming class at cram school?_ I looked at her gently, "Don't worry, Suzuka-chan," I said encouragingly, I saw her widen her eyes at me, so I continued, "I'm sure everything will be alright."

"Nanoha-chan…" without finding any other words to say. Her gaze softened and she smiled. "Of course, it will."

* * *

><p>We parted ways and I was on my way to the staff room to hand in my extra homework to Professor Gracia. I opened the door and excused myself before entering. As I made my way towards my homeroom teacher's desk, I greeted some teachers along the way also.<p>

The professor was reading a book while idly stirring her tea. She lifted the cup to her lips taking a sip from it and letting out a pleased sigh after.

I really didn't want to bother her teatime but, "Excuse me, Professor Gracia? I'm sorry to disturb you…" I really was though.

The blonde woman turned her head towards me while still holding her teacup with her right hand. "Oh, Takamachi-san," she settled it back on its saucer, "It's quite alright. You have nothing to apologize for. I just finished another chapter and just decided to stop there for now." She closed her book and smiled at me as she twirled her chair in my direction. "So, how may I help you?"

"Oh," I held my worksheets to her, "um, I'm here to submit my extra assignments."

She happily accepted them and nodded approvingly as she skimmed through my work. "I'm impressed, Takamachi-san. You even submitted them before the two-week deadline."

Despite finding myself blushing from the praise, I scratched my cheek nervously and looked to the floor avoiding having to look at my teacher. "Well, a classmate helped me…" I admitted, "and thanks to her, I was able to find the materials I needed to get them done."

"Oh?" she sounded happier and somehow, she also sounded more curiously interested, "I'm happy to hear that you're getting along also with your classmates too. So who helped you? Was it Tsukimura-san?"

"Eh? Um, no, it wasn't Suzuka-chan."

"Then who—Eh?" In her sudden realization, she reflexively tightened her grip on my worksheets crumpling their previously-crisp edges. "Was it Yagami-san?" Disbelief was evident in her voice. I tried to hold back a grin. "Well, since she helped you, I think I could overlook some of her past antics she did to me, like that time she—"

"Er, professor?" I cut in before I could hear what Hayate did to displease our homeroom teacher before, "It wasn't Hayate-chan either."

Her eyes widened and I could see that she was curious even more. "Oh? If it's not the two of them then who was it?"

Hearing my professor's question, memories flashed of the time I spent with Fate at the library as she helped me find the right books to use and some useful advices she gave. _I finished them because I had help. I had Fate-chan's help._ And it was inevitable for me to recall how that night ended in utter blunder on my part. Regrettably, my aching feelings led me to the most recent event that happened today between me and the blonde. I felt my shoulders slump.

"Takamachi-san?"

When the professor called out my name, I noticed there was a lace of worry in her voice as she observed me from her seat. Hoping that I wouldn't make a scene in front of her because of my obviously dismayed expression, I quickly answered her to get back on the previous question and topic. "I-It was Fate-chan who helped me, professor! She showed me around the Infini—I mean, college department's library so I could find the books and materials I needed."

The blonde teacher raised her eyebrows, her dark blue eyes visibly stunned by what I told her. "… Fate?" she said the name slowly as if it was a foreign word, "You mean, Fate Testa—or rather, Fate Harlaown… helped you?" She lowered her gaze from mine. Her lips closed together in a thin line.

I tilted my head to the side and began to wonder about Professor Gracia's reaction. I may not be a mind reader or psychic for that matter, but I was sure that the woman was simply shocked at the news that the notorious troublemaker, who went out of her way just to help a transfer student, who she barely even knew, to aid her with extra homework and such, I must say it would cause me some reactions similar to the woman before me. _But is it really that weird for Fate-chan to be helpful?_ "Um, professor?" I called to her attention.

She looked back at me and smiled ruefully, "Oh, my apologies, Takamachi-san. But hearing Harlaown-san like that just threw me… a little off balance, that's all."

"W-Why is that? If… you don't mind me asking, of course, professor."

Professor Gracia just giggled into her hand. A little chipper than how she was awhile ago. "Well, for one thing, though her grades are top of the class—"

"She's _top_ of the class?" I clamped my hand over my mouth since I repeated what my teacher said a little too loudly, but you can't really blame me for it. I bowed frantically to the other teachers who jolted from their seats because of my sudden outburst.

"Y-Yes," she nervously confirmed as she gestured to her colleagues in the room that everything was fine. "Academically speaking, her grades and test scores are outstanding. It's her delinquency and attitude that's making me worry. Ironic, is it not?" I couldn't help but smile in agreement. "But," she sighed and rubbed her temple this time, "since she skips out a lot of classes and gets into trouble in an almost regular basis, I, as her homeroom teacher, can't help but worry. But hearing that Harlaown-san helped you, I am pleased. You must've casted some sort of spell on her."

_Actually, professor… it's the other way around. It's more like _she_ casted a spell on _me_._

She giggled at her own statement and offered a relieved smile at me to which I mirrored after hearing what she said. "I guess there's still hope for that girl after all. Well done, Takamachi-san."

I didn't know which one she meant by that. Was it for passing my extra homework before its due time or was it for the imaginary magical spell she assumed _I_ casted on the not-so hopeless blonde rebel?

* * *

><p>After Professor Gracia explained to me that she would pass the worksheets to my other professors for them to grade, I left the staff room a little worried. It kind of slipped my mind that they still needed to grade my work. I was particularly worried on how Professor Scaglietti would grade my work. Although the smartest girl in my class helped me with them, I still felt uneasy if they were enough to give me a decent score to make up for this semester. I really didn't want to make a do-over on all the subjects. The regular assignments were tough enough as they were!<p>

As I made my way to the TSAB gates, I saw some students standing together by the entrance and exit of the school. From the distance, I didn't recognize them at all. But when I came closer, one of them noticed that I was approaching. Immediately after, she began to spring continuously in the air as she waved both her arms… at me. _Wait… I think I have an idea who it—_

"Nanoha-chan!" Hayate broke into a sprint away from Suzuka, Alisa and Vita and headed towards me with her arms wide open ready to engulf me in her embrace. "Ya-hoo! You're finally here!"

_Wait! Why are they here? _"Hayate-chan?" Upon instinct, I took a few steps back and raised my schoolbag defensively using it as a makeshift shield in front of me stuttering some frantic pleas for the brunette to stop and wait. I braced myself with my eyes closed shut for the impending impact.

But no such thing came.

Instead, I heard noises of a shout that sounded more like a battle cry, a momentary scuffle, and then finally a strangled choke.

When I carefully peeled open one eye, I saw Alisa with a menacing but straight face, locking Hayate in a tightly firm chokehold from behind. "You…" She growled as she added more strength to her grip. "When are you gonna learn that pouncing on innocent defenseless girls is totally _not_ a good way to cheer them up?" As the angry blonde added more force, I could even hear the gripping sound it made from where I stood.

Hayate repeatedly slapped Alisa's arm begging for her to stop, "… A-Alisa-ch-chan… c-can't br-brea—" but it was futile.

And I was starting to feel sorry for the brunette. She was slowly turning blue after all. "Ah! Alisa-chan," I briskly closed the distance between us, placing the brunette in the middle. Nervously, I was trying to find the right words to smooth out the situation, "I think Hayate-chan learned, um, her lesson. And plus, she's… really starting to turn blue."

Hayate being a few inches shorter than the blonde behind her stood on her tiptoes to make up for the height difference and to hopefully decrease the chances of her from dying from lack of needed oxygen. "…Air…" She choked out in a strangled voice, "… Air… _Air…!_"

Vita chose that time to walk up to us with Suzuka beside her. In her usual tone of indifference, she said calmly, "Don't worry. My cousin's such an airhead; she won't need any more than necessary. This," she spared a glance at Hayate and Alisa, "will actually do her some good. But mostly," she smirked evilly, "it'll be good for us too."

The choking brunette shot a glare of betrayal to her redhead cousin while pretending to claw her way out of the blonde's hold. "Traitors!" she bellowed in a clear voice, "The officers of the student council have become corrupt and betrayed their gorgeously hot and charismatic vice president!"

"Shut up!" The two discipline committee officers scolded in unison.

While the debacle was nowhere near from ending, I eased my way out of it and addressed the only one not involved. I was able to ask the question that had been nagging me since the beginning. "Suzuka-chan," I called to her. "Why are you still here? Aren't you supposed to be in your cram school now?" That was indeed supposed to be the case. Still seeing her in campus, I couldn't help but fret that something might have happened after we parted. Suzuka was one of the most hardworking students I know. I didn't think she would miss something so important like her cram classes for anything.

"Hmm?" She turned to me with a smile. "Oh, something much more important just came up," she said simply with a light shrug of her shoulder.

I raised my eyebrow and gave an even more worried look. _More important than your classes at cram school that you've never missed even once since we've met?_

"Something more important indeed!" Hayate enthusiastically declared with her hands on her hips and her chest puffed out proudly. The blonde already released her and was standing between her and Vita. Oh, they settled their quarrel already? I didn't even notice it.

"More important?" I tilted my head at the brunette when she confirmed what Suzuka said. It would seem that the two of them were on the same boat, whatever it was.

"Yep!" She looked at me with a big grin, "I did tell Nanoha-chan awhile ago, didn't I? That I would finish up the meeting real quick so we could hang-out together?"

'_Nanoha-chan! I'll wrap up the meeting real fast so we can hang-out later okay?'_

Ah, now that she mentioned it. She _did _say that. _But why all of a sudden?_

"Seriously though," Alisa folded her arms across her chest and shook her head, "if you take the meetings seriously like what you did awhile ago instead of goofing off and sidetracking us with your stories, it'll save us a lot of time and effort. We even manage to finish everything in just thirty minutes instead of two hours and forty-five minutes." The blonde shot a knowing look at the brunette when she recalled something. "Like _last_ time."

"Hey!" the brunette stomped her foot, "It was a matter of life and death!"

Vita folded her arms behind her head. "Hayate," she intervened this time, "panicking and consuming the entire council's meeting time asking whether to use silk or velvet for Signum's next costume is _not _a matter of life and death."

"It was to _me_! Do you know how hard it is to find the right kind of fabric to make the perfect and _moe_-est costume ever?"

"Like we care!"

"Anyway," Suzuka finished for all of them and the three didn't seem to mind. It was more like they were smart enough not to object to the purple-haired girl's intervention. "Since Nanoha-chan's here, shall we go then?"

"Eh? Go where?"

Hayate linked her arm with mine and pointed to the distance, "Why, to Mid's Mecca of sweets of course! I'm sure you'll love it there, Nanoha-chan!"

"Huh?" The brunette clinging to my arm didn't give me a straight answer as usual.

Thank goodness for Suzuka-chan. "We're just going to the local café. But it's quite popular since they sell all kinds of snacks from pastries to light meals. They even serve great tea and coffee."

"It's one of our favorite haunts when we go into town," Hayate added. "Then, shall we, girls?" The brunette started to walk and I didn't have much of a choice but to follow since she was still holding on to my arm.

The five of us started walking and headed out of the TSAB gates. Standing by the bus stop, we waited for our ride to come. Since I was still new, I really didn't have any idea where we were going. I only had my companions to take me there.

"Yeah," the blonde of the group said, "Before they close for the day, I wanna order their newest crepe on the menu."

Vita sneered, "You'll get fat if you eat too much of that stuff."

"Says the girl who orders the Ultra Jumbo Giga-Supreme Choco Banana Parfait every time we go there," the crepe girl shot back calmly.

The student council vice president merely laughed at their exchange. "Well, first things first. We need to let Nanoha-chan have a taste of their classic and all-time best-seller."

"Ah," Suzuka clasped her hands together in front of her with a bright and exciting smile, "you mean the Choco Pods? How nostalgic. I haven't had them since we started high school. Nanoha-chan," she said to me, "I guarantee you will definitely love them."

"Yeah!" Hayate agreed, "When I first ate them, I instantly got hooked and wanted more. They're really delicious, Nanoha-chan!"

This was getting weird. Not that I was complaining that they wanted to take me to their favorite place, but why so suddenly? Suzuka and Hayate weren't the only ones who were acting strange but seeing Alisa and Vita with us just means something's up. And I want to know why. Suzuka should've been at her cram school now. Hayate would be with Alisa and Vita in one of their after school student council meetings. And because we all had different things to do, we never got to go home together. Until now.

"Why?"

Hayate blinked at me, "Why?" she repeated my question and looked up. "I'm not really sure. But I think they use natural cocoa for the chocolate but made sure they measure the ratio of the coating and gooey center proportionally. The chocolate crust is also made from—"

"Hayate-chan!" I waved a hand at her, "That's not really what I meant about asking why."

"Oh?" she raised a brow at me. It was then that the bus arrived. But Hayate didn't seem to mind as the vehicle slowly came to a stop in front of us. "Then what is it?"

As the other students slowly boarded the bus, our group still didn't. I could sense that they were waiting for me to continue and I was pressured to answer their silent prodding or to just leave it for later.

I chose the latter.

"N-Nothing," I lowered my gaze from them. "Never mind what I said."

The bus driver asked Vita, who was close to the entrance if we were going to get on. "We are," she said to the man before turning to us, "We should go," the redhead said simply and boarded the bus. Suzuka followed, who Alisa gestured to go in first and followed her afterwards.

Hayate and I were the only ones who didn't get in yet. I suddenly felt left behind. An awkward feeling was starting to grow. _Maybe I shouldn't go with them._

A hand suddenly gripped mine and pulled me towards the still open door of the bus. Hayate and I got on. "Sorry for the wait!" The girl holding my hand happily greeted the bus driver who only chuckled and shook his head before pulling a lever to close the door behind us. And the bus started to move again.

I was too shocked to say the least that Hayate merely pulled my hand and I was now riding the vehicle heading to town. Then she led me to where the others were seated, who saved us some space so we would be together.

"Y'know Nanoha-chan," Hayate said beside me after we settled down, "if you're wondering why we're suddenly taking you to town to hang-out with us, it's simply because we want you to. It's true that because of a series of hilariously inevitable circumstances, we were able to meet and be friends with you. I am both amused and grateful. And those three," she looked at the others who were also having their own set of conversations, "also feel the same way I do. As you've noticed, and even before you came here, we haven't had much time to hang-out together after school because we all have different things to do. So," she wound her arm around my shoulder, "just _chillax_, okay? We like you, that's why we want to hang-out with you and we want _you_ to hang-out with _us_. Understand?"

I nodded as a small blush formed on my cheeks. "Thanks, Hayate-chan," I smiled gently to her. I didn't know that was how Hayate felt. I had to agree with her but there was still something a little… off about her explanation. "But… there's still something else…"

"And that is?"

"You could've done this any other day. Just like what Alisa-chan said, you could've finished all of your meetings faster if you take them seriously." I noticed Hayate stiffen visibly when I stated that fact. I think I'm getting somewhere, so I continued. "And Suzuka-chan could've chosen any other day to be absent from her cram school. It's a little… surprising for the two of you to be both free in the same day, right?"

Still with a smile plastered on her face, she shifted her eyes from mine and continued to pretend that she seemed unaffected by my words. But she was starting to sweat and her eye was twitching.

"Hayate-chan?"

She slowly turned her head away from me, avoiding any further eye contact. "… Um, well…" she fidgeted with her two index fingers and started mumbling, "That's kind of… I really didn't expect you to be this sharp, Nanoha-cha— OW!" Vita gave Hayate a rather angry chop on top of her head.

"Just tell her already, you sorry-for-an-excuse of a cousin!" The redhead snarled in frustration.

"How could you, Vita?" Hayate groaned and feigned tears in her eyes. "I only want Nanoha-chan to be happy!"

"Save your explanations to Nanoha for later when we get to the café," Alisa started to stand and adjusted her bag on her shoulder, "our stop's here."

True enough, the bus stopped and we shuffled to get out. Some of the passengers also exited with us as new ones entered and took our previous places. Since I really didn't know where we're going, I let them lead me to our destination. Hayate was, this time, holding onto my arm tightly as she told me that this would prevent me from getting separated from the group.

We walked along the streets lined up with quaint little shops and stalls. The place was lively but not too crowded. It was still a school day after all. But I could still see some students wandering around and hanging-out in cafes and shopping in some of the boutiques nearby. Some of them were wearing TSAB uniforms; others were from other schools I didn't recognize.

We stood in front of a cute establishment called Cloud Nine Café and went inside. The place was cool and roomy. We sat inside a booth and a tall and attractive waitress attended to us almost immediately. Her focus was still on her notepad as she jotted down something.

"Good afternoon," she greeted in a low husky voice without looking at us, "are you ready to order or would you like to take your time and—"

"Signum hi!" Hayate greeted from her seat. The tall pink-haired girl's shoulders tensed and she slowly looked up. Her blue eyes locked onto the playful ones belonging to the brunette. "I see you're looking good in your waitress uniform!" She gave a big grin and a thumbs-up.

Her facial expression changed from shocked, to panic, to placid within three seconds. But her one eye was still twitching and her closed lips were quivering. She bowed from her waist as she said, "My apologies, but the store is closed for the day. Please leave immediately."

"The hell it is!" Vita and Alisa shouted in unison earning some curious glances our way.

"If you want to kick someone out," Alisa whipped her index finger at Hayate, "let it be this… this… _thing_ here!"

Hayate pouted, "Now hold on! Who're you calling a _thing_?" Hayate countered, "I object to that!"

"This is your fault, you know," Vita slammed her hands on the table. The salt and pepper shakers, as well as the sugar bowl and napkin holder, momentarily jumped from their places. She leaned forward to Hayate, "Ever since you did _that_, it's like we've been banned from this café!"

Hayate feigned hurt. Her eyes started to water. "How could you, Vita-chan? Just because I didn't put your pictures on sale, doesn't mean I don't find you cute!"

"That's not the point!"

"Alright already! You can stay," the girl called Signum said in exasperation. The three girls blew out a sigh of relief. "Just be thankful that Tsukimura-san and Takamachi-san are with you three troublemakers."

"Why am I included?" Vita and Alisa voiced out their disagreement at being labeled as such.

I, on the other hand, was surprised that this girl, who I only met today, knew who I was.

Even though I was seated, I was pretty sure that the girl was tall. Her long pink hair was tied back in a high ponytail. Two small, thin braids were placed on either side of her head. She was wearing a black sleeveless vest over her long-sleeved white button-up blouse. A black bow was tied in front of her collar. Her mid-thigh skirt showed off her long legs covered with black thigh-high stockings. Black high heeled shoes tapped on the floor as she listened to the blonde and redhead's reasons why Hayate should be the only one to receive her vengeful wrath.

Sensing my confusion, Hayate decided to fill me in, "Let me introduce you, Nanoha-chan. This is our cousin, Signum Yagami. She's a sophomore Engineering student in TSAB's college department."

"Nice to officially meet you, Takamachi-san," Signum bowed. "Hayate has told me a lot about you ever since you transferred to TSAB. Although, I highly doubt that you're head over heels with her."

My face turned red immediately and I nervously scratched my cheek as I let out a tense chuckle. I just decided not to say anything about that.

Hayate clutched her head and cried, "Why do so many people doubt me nowadays?"

"Ah," she bowed lightly at me again, "allow me to express my gratitude in looking after my cousins, Vita and the thing—I mean, Hayate—"

"I heard that, Signum!"

"—Takamachi-san. Your first order would be on the house. Yours also, Tsukimura-san."

"R-Really?" It was a little overwhelming on my part since we only just met. The kind girl only took out her notepad and started to scribble something down.

Suzuka only giggled and smiled gratefully, "Thank you, Signum-san!"

"Hey, Signum," Vita said, "what about us?"

"You three will pay double the usual."

"No fair!" As the three girls' continuously ranted on and complained about the injustice Signum showed to them, the tall girl took my and Suzuka's order.

* * *

><p>After we had our fill of sweets and sharing the latest school gossips, courtesy of Hayate, we parted ways when it was already nearing dinner time.<p>

Signum kept her word about not letting us pay. Of course, she didn't also let Hayate, Vita and Alisa pay for their orders. After teasing them some more of course. It was rather amusing that Hayate fussed about the pink-haired girl's claim of paying double the price of her usual order. And she did all that with a straight and serious face while my three friends were flustered and tired from convincing her to reconsider her decision.

When we went out of the Cloud Nine, it was already a quarter past six. But it wasn't even dark yet. Oh right, summer's already here. Despite it not being nightfall yet, lamp posts started to flicker to life as they slowly lit up the streets. A few shops around the area already switched on their lights to continue on with their business. _I hope Mom doesn't mind me eating sweets before dinner._

Suzuka and Alisa took another route since they lived in the opposite direction to where we were headed. We bid them goodbye and promised to see each other tomorrow at school.

When we waited for our bus, I took the opportunity to ask Hayate what I had been wondering since the beginning. "Hayate-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you really bring me here?"

The vehicle we were waiting for started to come to view. Vita, who was facing its way, said in her usual indifferent tone, "Ah, bus's he—"

"_Bus's here!_" Hayate exclaimed in a much exaggerated and loud voice, deciding to steal the redhead's usual line.

A vein popped on her temple. The short girl, in response to Hayate's action, gave her cousin another chop on the head. "Stop stalling and answer Nodoka's question already!"

"Vita-chan! I told you it's _Nanoha_!" I thrust my arms straight at my sides. _Seriously, it's not really a hard name to pronounce!_ But despite my best efforts to correct the girl's mistake when it comes to saying my name, I was more convinced that she kept forgetting the correct way of pronouncing it. And instead, she kept calling me different names which weren't similar with mine anymore.

The bus came to a stop in front of us and opened its doors inviting passengers to get on. The redhead stomped her way inside. The driver eyed the angry kid but didn't comment on it.

The brunette rubbed her aching head and pouted. "I was gonna! Honest I was!" she whined. Then, she turned back to me. "Let's go, Nanoha-chan!" She grabbed my hand again and we boarded the bus together.

When we took our seats next to Vita, the redhead didn't say anything except to narrow her eyes at the brunette. Hayate nervously smiled back and faced me. "Okay," she started, "it's either my cousin is non-verbally communicating to me that she needs to get her eyesight checked, _or_ I should start telling you why we really brought you to the café."

_I knew something was up._

"But," the brunette spoke again quickly, "that doesn't mean that we don't like you to hang-out with us. Even if there won't be a reason, we still want you to come with us next time. We really like you, Nanoha-chan. That's why we wanted to cheer you up."

My eyebrows rose up. "Cheer me up?"

"Well," Hayate scratched her head and looked at Vita pleadingly.

Her cousin rolled her eyes and took over. "Hayate told us awhile ago what Fate did to you during lunch. It might be something normal for us. But since you were still new and adjusting to a new school and with new people, what Fate did, or rather, how she's been acting lately since that particular morning, well… somebody had to explain it to you."

Oh, they were referring to last time when Fate harshly rejected that girl's letter and our little… argument afterwards. _But they didn't know about the last one._

"Whenever Fate-chan gets into a bad mood, she usually wears her earphones and listens to _really _loud music. It's usually her way of saying, 'Stay away from me if you don't want me to unleash my wrath upon you' to people around her." Hayate shrugged her shoulder with a helpless smile, "I guess you could say it's her way of… releasing her stress? A way to not direct her anger to innocent people like you, Nanoha-chan." Hayate gazed softly at me with a knowing look. And I figured I knew what she meant. "Or it could be her way of trying to forget some painful memories. So she distracts herself using that and forgets the world and people around her. Pretty silly for her to do, right?" The brunette let out a weak laugh. "But it still doesn't excuse her on how she's been treating you." She scratched hard on her head and ruffled her hair, "As Fate's childhood friends and on behalf of her," Hayate clasped her hands together in front as she bent her head low, "please forgive that idiot's insensitive behavior, Nanoha-chan. But we didn't use ice cream, cakes and tea to make up for what that idiot's been doing, of course. We just wanted you to know that Fate gets like that around this time of the summer since it kind of… reminds her of her sister and mother."

"… Eh?" _Her sister and mother? _"Did they… pass away around this time?"

Hayate looked at her hands sadly. Vita decided that her part was done and looked out the window at the passing buildings. "… Yeah, I guess you could say that. It's like, what, almost three years? It was around summer during middle school that Fate's life… changed. That Fate herself changed. I don't really know what happened. I wasn't there when it did. Fate faced it alone. Up to now, she's still the type who refuses to ask for any help from people. She's such a hard-head really. It's one of her most annoying qualities."

As I listened to Hayate talk about something I didn't know about Fate, I wasn't sure if I should be happy or sad about it. I was happy that the brunette shared something new about my blonde crush but I felt guilty about it since it was something painful from her past. Something that should've been locked away from any outsiders like me to know.

"We don't want you to take this the wrong way and I know—wait, _we_," Hayate rested her hand on Vita who didn't react to the touch, "know that Fate may not be the best person on the planet and she's been a jerk to you on occasions. But please," Hayate looked up at me with a sad smile, "forgive her nonetheless, Nanoha-chan. Believe it or not, Fate's really nice and kind. That's what we, along with Suzuka-chan and Alisa-chan, wanted to tell you."

I looked at my two friends. Both wore melancholic expressions on their faces. I knew this talk brought back sad and hurting memories from when they were younger. From when they were growing with Fate back when they were still in middle school. They must've witnessed how the blonde was struggling during those times and felt the same sorrow as their childhood friend. I didn't want them to feel like this in the future anymore. _Though… I wish I was there for Fate-chan._

"I know."

The brunette blinked at me, "You know what?" Her cousin also tore away her gaze from the window. Her previously bored look changed to an attentive one.

I gave them a smile. "I know that… Fate-chan is a really good person. A kind one too. So, there was actually no need for you to ask forgiveness for her from me, since there was really nothing to apologize for in the first place."

Vita smiled and nodded gratefully at me, and went back to looking out the window.

Hayate, on the other hand, squealed and lunged happily at me. "Showing such compassion to such a good-for-nothing Neanderthal like Fate-chan, I think I've fallen for you, Nanoha-chan!"

"H-Hayate-chan!" Even if it was just a joke, to boldly declare that to another girl in a public vehicle like the bus, I couldn't help but turn beet red as I tried to quickly peel the clinging brunette off of me. The other passengers were already giving us looks and I didn't want to find out what they were thinking when they saw the two of us like this.

Vita restrained her cousin by pulling hard on her ear partnered with an ominous glare. When the three of us settled down, the remainder of our bus ride home was quiet and calm.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Professor Gracia called me to the staff room and told me about the results of my extra assignments. Apparently, the other professors each gave me passing marks for my work. So I didn't have to worry about this semester's grade. I was safe. The news relieved me of some of the burdens in my chest.<p>

The days became easy and bearable after my first visit to Cloud Nine Café with the others. I was deeply touched that they were worried about me. And, at the same time, they were worried about Fate as well. But unfortunately, the blonde and I were still not on speaking terms.

I decided to do something for all of them.

Besides, I have a good feeling for the following days to come.

"I'm home!" I called out as I removed my shoes and aligned them properly.

"Welcome home, Nanoha," I heard my mom's voice in the kitchen and right away went to that part of the house. "You're a little late," my mom said as she chopped some vegetables with the accuracy of a professional chef. Well, a retired one specifically. "Have you been to the library again?"

"Uh, no," I went to the fridge and picked out a bottle of water, "Hayate-chan and the others invited me to go hangout with them in town awhile ago. This time, we went to a cute store full of cute clothes." I twisted the cap and took a sip, anticipating that my mom would have something to say.

I was right. She stopped chopping and turned to me with her hand on her hip. "Nanoha Takamachi, don't tell me you ate some sweets while hanging out with them."

What is it with parents and saying their child's full name that makes one feel so… nervous and uneasy? I scratched my cheek and giggled, "Don't worry, mom," I said as I put the bottle back inside the fridge, "I made sure I didn't eat too much to spoil dinner later." I gave her a smile and hopefully she'd drop the subject.

The woman before me sighed and shook her head with a smile, "Well, I guess it's alright, as long as you eat everything on your plate. Go upstairs and wash up." She turned back to her vegetables and stirred the boiling soup on the stove. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Actually… mom?" I waited for her to turn around.

My mother looked over her shoulder, "Hmm?"

"Um…" I fidgeted with my hands feeling slightly nervous in front of her, "can I ask a favor?"

She blinked, "And that is?" and waited patiently.

"I kind of… want to make something… for my friends."

* * *

><p>"R-Really?" Hayate asked. Her hands were slightly trembling. Her eyes glimmered with sheer happiness as she gazed upon the item she was holding. "I… I… I can have it…?" she said her words carefully.<p>

I giggled at the brunette, "Hayate-chan, it's nothing special really. They're just sugar cookies as a thank you for looking out for me and also for inviting me to Cloud Nine Café. My mom even added her special touches on them as her way of thanking you for taking care of me."

"But still…" Hayate sniffed, her eyes brimming with tears. Whether she was playing or not, I didn't really want to see the girl in front of me cry inside our classroom. And all this because I gave her cookies. She closed her eyes tight and it was obvious she was trying to hold back a squeal, "I'm so happy!" she whispered loud enough for me to hear.

Suzuka was also smiling from ear to ear as she kept staring at the cookies I gave her. "Nanoha-chan, I really don't know what to say. We haven't done anything special to you at all to deserve this."

"It's fine really," I said, feeling a little proud when I saw my friends' happy faces.

Suzuka held the tip of the ribbon of her cookie bag, "Can I taste them now?"

"Of course!" I said quickly, "They're yours, so you don't need to ask permission from me, Suzuka-chan."

The girl beside me nodded and slipped the ribbon off the opening. Taking one of the sugar cookies, Hayate did the same thing as well. My seatmate took a bite while the brunette ate the whole thing. I watched them nervously and hoped that they find it edible and—

"_Delicious_!" the brunette screamed with a big grin as she raised her head high.

"It really is!" Suzuka agreed and ate the rest of the cookie quickly.

My face grew warm, "R-Really?" Relief washed over me instantly.

"Nanoha-chan!" Hayate looked back down at me; some of the icing was on her lips as she took two more from the bag. "Where have you been all my life?"

Last night, I decided to bake something for Hayate and the others. Of course, mom would lend a hand when I get stuck with something along the way but I did most of the work. Honest I did.

With mom's kitchen utensil collection, I used them to form different shapes with the cookie dough like hearts, stars, triangles, pine trees, crescent moons and even some cute animal heads like a bunny or a cat's. They turned out well and I was so happy with them that I added colored icing decorations and some candy sprinkles on each one of them. I actually enjoyed making them as I pictured out my friends' faces whenever I see them at school. After baking the cookies, I got creative and placed them inside transparent plastic bags with small glittery stickers like stars, moons, and hearts. And with a finishing touch, I each tied the bags using pink silk ribbons.

"I'm glad you both enjoyed them." I reached into the paper bag I used so the cookies wouldn't get crushed inside my schoolbag, and pulled out two more. "I also made some for Alisa-chan and Vita-chan, would you mind if you come with me?"

"Not at all," Suzuka smiled and stood from her seat.

Hayate got up quickly that her chair scraped loudly on the floor, "Of course, we don't mind! I wanna see their faces when you give them their cookies too!"

We went first to Alisa's class since it was just next to ours. Hayate asked one of the students to call her out for us. With a slightly annoyed expression when she saw the brunette wave at her, Alisa reluctantly left her comfort zone and stomped her way towards us.

"Yo Alisa-chan!" the vice president greeted, her goofy smile never leaving her face obviously contrasting the girl's scowl, "Guess what? Guess what?"

"… Fate did something to upset Chrono again?" the blonde said in a monotone voice.

"Uh… no, you're actually wrong this time. It's got nothing to do with our Fate-chan!"

Alisa raised a golden eyebrow, "Then, what is it?"

The shorter girl grabbed my shoulders and placed me right in front of Alisa. "Nanoha-chan baked you some cookies!"

The short-haired girl clearly didn't expect that. "Really?" she asked somewhat pleased with the news.

"They're really, _really _delicious, Alisa-chan!" Suzuka happily added from the side.

I scratched my cheek and took out Alisa's bag, "I don't know about them being delicious but I hope you like them, Alisa-chan."

She took it when I stretched it out to her, "Whoa… What's the occasion?" And for the first time, I saw a small blush grace the blonde's face.

"Um…" I looked down and felt nervous again, "it's a thank you for taking me to Cloud Nine Café and for looking out for me."

Alisa looked at the cookie bag I gave her then back at me. "You made cookies for us just because we showed you to one of our favorite hangouts? Hmph," she smirked and looked away, "you really are interesting. But thanks for the cookies anyway, Nanoha."

Hayate embraced me from the side, "Our Nanoha-chan is just simply special, Alisa-chan!"

The blonde member of the discipline committee already opened the bag and took a bite of a cookie. "Whoa! You're right! It's really delicious!"

"Told you so!" Hayate grinned.

I simply chuckled and mentally let out a sigh of relief.

"Shall we go to Vita-chan next? Her room is just…" Suzuka gestured and we were about to go with her when we caught sight of the redhead who was about to go inside Class 1-C's classroom while drinking from a juice box. "There she is! Vita-chan!" Suzuka waved to the short girl and walked briskly towards her. The three of us followed.

"What is it?" Vita looked at us suspiciously and her eyes fell on Hayate, "Did my cousin cause you some problems again?"

Hayate objected, "I was well-behaved for the past few days, Vita-chan!"

"Whatever," she shrugged, "so what do you guys want?"

"Nanoha wants to give you some cookies," Alisa answered for us.

The redhead's eyes widened in excitement momentarily but as quickly as it came, she restrained herself and reverted back to her pseudo-angry expression. "And? What about it?"

I couldn't help but giggle when I caught her initial reaction. I found this part of Vita rather cute.

"You just can't be honest with yourself, huh, Vita?" Her brunette cousin cooed at her, "I know all about your secret sweet tooth and obsession with anything sugary. You're quite in luck that Nanoha-chan made us some sugar cookies!"

"Seriously?" She looked at me, "What happened, Nanoka?"

I've grown used to Vita's flaw. But I'm patient enough to let it be for now. "Uh, well," I pulled out Vita's bag and handed it to her, "it's to thank you for looking out for me, Vita-chan. After all, you're one of the first people I've met in school."

The girl's face slowly grew red but still happily accepted the bag from my hands. "Er, um, you're welcome… and thanks for the cookies too."

I gave her a smile, "No problem."

"Hmm?" Hayate looked inside the bag I was carrying. "Hey, Nanoha-chan, there's still one bag left in there," she pointed out innocently.

Oops, I forgot about that one.

Suzuka's blue eyes blinked when she peered inside the bag and saw the object Hayate meant, "Who are you giving it to, Nanoha-chan?" she asked.

My face blushed darkly. "…Um, I…" This is bad. It completely slipped my mind and forgot to hide it in my schoolbag.

Let me explain. I did make the cookies and I made a lot with the intention of giving it to the four girls I made friends with here in TSAB.

But there was an additional person. There was someone else I had in mind while I was making them last night.

When I decided that I wanted to do something for them. I also wanted to do something for one other person. I decided to do something for Fate too. Despite, how we currently are, I wanted to thank her for the help she offered on that day at the library.

Maybe this would hopefully make everything between us normal. Even though she wouldn't return my feelings, I just wanted to be in good terms with the blonde. Because even before Vita, Fate was the first person I've ever met in school.

At that time when we first encountered each other in the garden, there was nothing keeping us from talking to each other like normal girls who go to the same school. But now there was a wall between us. And I wanted to break that barrier between us; even if I had to take the first step.

But unfortunately, the blonde was absent today. I found that out when homeroom started without her when Professor Gracia had her daily roll-call for our class.

I noticed that they were waiting for me to answer. I let out a big sigh. "… A-Actually," I started meekly, "I was planning to give the last one to… Fate-chan." I didn't mean to, but my voice somehow grew smaller until the end. When I said Fate's name, it sounded more like a squeak than a whisper.

"Eh?" Hayate gasped, "To Fate-chan? What did that idiot do to deserve your heavenly pastry, Nanoha-chan?"

"Uh, well, sh-she was the one who helped me with my extra assignments at the college library. So I made her some cookies as a thank you."

"She did?" This time it was Alisa who was shocked.

Suzuka who took the news rather calmly, only smiled and said, "Well, that just means Fate-chan isn't completely hopeless at all, right, Alisa-chan?" The blonde hesitantly nodded.

"B-But, I guess I can't give them to her now," I said dejectedly. My hands tightened as I gripped the handle of the bag carrying Fate's cookies.

"Eh?" Vita blinked, her teeth still biting the straw of her juice box, "Why not?"

I smiled at her helplessly. "She's absent today."

"Oh yeah," Hayate lightly smacked her palm to her forehead. "I forgot this is Fate-chan we're talking about after all. I guess she's back to skipping out class again."

"No, she's not," Vita said. "She's here."

All of us looked at her altogether with the same questioning look on our faces.

"Vita-chan," I didn't want to get my hopes up, "what did you…"

The redhead noticed this and just let out an exasperated sigh, "Well, the skipping part might be right, but she's here in school. I just saw her in the cafeteria awhile ago. I think she might still be there."

With an annoyed look, Alisa asked her fellow officer, "Why didn't you tell us that in the first place?"

"You didn't ask, you idiot!" Vita shrieked in reply.

Suzuka got in between them. "Now, now, it wouldn't be good to see our discipline committee officers fighting amongst themselves, would it? To make everyone happy, let's all go to the cafeteria then, shall we?"

* * *

><p>Somehow, we went to the cafeteria together. I was reluctant but Hayate convinced me to give the cookies to Fate. Alisa and Vita wanted to drag the famous delinquent to the student council after they knew that she had been skipping our morning classes. Suzuka was there for damage control just in case. Despite her not being in the student council, I think she can handle restraining Hayate, Alisa and Vita altogether. The elegant girl was just terrifyingly amazing that way.<p>

When we got inside, the place was lively and cool as ever when I first came here a few days ago. Students talked amongst themselves and made the atmosphere bustling. Everyone was thoroughly enjoying their lunch. But because of the summer heat, there seemed to be more students in here than the last time I came.

Vita led us to where she last saw Fate and it didn't take long for us to spot our target. "There she is," Vita said as she finished her juice box and crushed it in her hand. "Right where I left her."

Our blonde classmate was eating a sandwich for lunch again. But she wasn't alone. She had company. Along with her were some students I didn't know.

The one sitting across Fate had short olive-green hair and wore round glasses. She wore the high school department's uniform but I didn't know which year she belonged to. Her face was buried in a book but would glance up to talk to Fate from time to time.

The other one who was sitting close to Fate had long purple straight hair with a big dark blue ribbon. She didn't look like a high school student and wasn't wearing a uniform either. But she was somehow enjoying her talk with Fate. And when the blonde seemed to reply back, she was constantly touching her hand and clinging to her arm.

I felt my chest tighten at the sight.

"C'mon, Nanoha-chan!" Hayate pushed me from behind to where Fate was. The others followed closely behind us.

"Well, well, well, what's this?" Hayate looked down at the blonde with a big grin. "You were in school all along, Fate-chan? And I was even planning on visiting you after school to make sure you were okay or something."

"I beg you." The blonde deeply glared at the brunette towering over her. "Please don't, Hayate."

Hayate ignored her and instead turned to the other two occupants of the table. "Sorry for barging in like this during your break time, Mari-senpai," she addressed to the girl wearing glasses.

The girl shook her head and smiled, "Not at all, Vice President. I was just talking to Fate-san about our latest experiment with the science club's hang glider."

"Oh?" Hayate sneered at the blonde, "Planning to steal it again, Fate-chan?"

"I told you already," she took an angry bite of her lunch, "I don't _steal_!"

"Yeah," Alisa took that time to join us, "tell that to your brother when we take you to the council for skipping class again."

Fate clicked her tongue and took a drink from her glass of water after taking a bite of her sandwich. "I can't even eat my lunch in peace, huh?"

The girl beside Fate leaned on the blonde's shoulder and giggled, "I see you're still causing trouble, Fate."

Hayate then looked at the girl. "Ginga-san, it's quite rare for you to come to this side of TSAB. Is the college cafeteria full or something?"

"Nope," she said casually and leaned close to the blonde's face. Fate seemed unaffected by the action. "I just wanted to visit my cute little Fate, right, _darling_?" She said the term of endearment with a sweet voice.

"Stop calling me that," Fate said without looking at the girl and refilled her glass up to the rim with her bottle of water. She then looked back at us.

I noticed that she hadn't tried to make eye contact with me even once. _Maybe I shouldn't give them to her._

"So, what do you guys want?" She rested her chin on her palm and eyed Hayate with an annoyed look. On her chair, she sat sideways to face us. "I doubt you came here just to see me get dragged by Vita and Alisa to the student council."

Hayate snickered and grinned at the blonde's glare. "I bet you're gonna love this, Fate-chan!"

"Huh?"

I felt my hand being pulled by the brunette once again and now I was standing right in front of Fate. Our eyes connected momentarily but she quickly diverted them to the side to scowl more at Hayate. I automatically found the floor more interesting.

"Nanoha-chan here wanted to give you something!" Hayate nudged me with her elbow. "Right?"

"B-But…"

The brunette just showed me a toothy grin and said, "C'mon, it's okay, Nanoha-chan!"

With a blush, I reached in the bag and pulled out Fate's share. When I looked at it, my face blushed even more. It's because Fate's bag was different from the rest and I wasn't aware of it until I was done preparing it last night. Unlike the others, Fate's bag had more cookies in it. And worse, it had more heart-shaped cookies in it than the other shapes I made. When I realized this, I already tied the ribbon on it perfectly and it would've been a great waste of effort if I slipped it off just to take the hearts out. _But maybe… it was my way of saying I still really like you, Fate-chan._

The blush still didn't go away from my face. And I think it spread to my ears. I held the cookie bag out to Fate, who reluctantly accepted it after Alisa bopped her on the head. "Um," I rubbed my hands together nervously. I think they were starting to sweat a little. "I-I made these to thank you for the help you offered, Fate-chan… You know, when you helped me with my extra assignments… at the c-college library." I took a chance to glance up at the blonde before me. She was still looking at the bag quietly. So I continued, "P-Professor Gracia said that I shouldn't have any problems with this semester's grade… and it wouldn't have been possible without your help… Fate-chan. S-So thank you…"

Though the cafeteria was alive and full with all sorts of noises from the students, I managed to drown them out and focus at the blonde girl in front of me as I waited for her to say something.

"My," the girl named Ginga peered over Fate's shoulder as she looked at the cookies I gave, "they absolutely look scrumptious. And the little decorations are simply adorable!" Her blue eyes looked up at mine with a smile. "Did you make them yourself?"

"Y-Yes, I did…" I answered.

"She really did," Hayate added, "and they're really yummy, Ginga-san! You should try one and see for yourself."

"I'd be glad to." She patted Fate's shoulder to get her attention. "Hey, Fate, can I have one? Can I?"

"Hoy, Fate!" Vita called out impatiently, "Say something already."

Alisa chuckled, "She must be so happy that she's speechless. Way to go, Nanoha."

Though everyone was saying all kinds of things, Fate's eyes were different. They were unreadable again and empty.

I tried to call her and reach out. "Fate-cha—"

"The hell is this…?" Fate smirked, and then her burgundy orbs pierced at my blue ones. "So, you were thinking that if you give me this, I would say something nice back to you? Something like 'Oh, you don't need to do this. It was my pleasure really for helping out'," she let out a mocking laugh as the others watch her with utter confusion. "What the hell are you trying to pull? That with cookies everything would be fine and dandy between us? Hate to break it to you but that just won't do for me. Or," she raised an eyebrow, "were you expecting something more?" This time a cheeky grin formed on her lips. "You want me to do something more, right? Like answer your question from that night?"

From the side, I heard Hayate ask me what Fate was referring to but I couldn't answer her. I was frozen in place as I continued to look and listen to Fate. The eyes I've always thought to be beautiful narrowed spitefully at me, and with a sarcastic smile, she said, "You want us to be more than friends, right?" The blonde tapped a finger on her chin and pretended to think about something. She snapped her fingers, "Ah, I got it," and glided her hand over her blonde bangs, "why don't we just become fuck buddies? Well, if that'll make you happy, princess, I don't really mind at—"

"Hey Fate!" Hayate angrily interrupted, "You're going too fa—"

Water flew at Fate's face and drenched her hair as well as some parts of her uniform top and skirt. Droplets of water slid down from her cheek to her chin, and some slid from the tips of her bangs and fell onto the floor. The blonde was simply dumbstruck with what happened.

Time seemed to move slowly.

The students around us grew silent. I knew that they saw what I did. Hayate and the others were speechless as well and didn't dare to move from their place.

I, on the other hand, felt cold and numb.

I didn't realize it but somewhere along the way, I lost control of my hand and grabbed the glass of water and tossed the content right at her. Right at her face.

My heart was beating fast probably because of what I did. Never in my wildest dreams did I ever imagine myself doing this to someone. I wasn't brave enough to do it. _So… what am I then?_ _Why did I… do this? This isn't a dream, right?_

And worst of all, I lost control of my emotions.

I continued to stare at the wet blonde head in front of me. She was looking down and her face was obscured by her damp bangs. I would be surprised too if someone did that to you out of the blue.

_But still…_ My throat began to hurt so much that I wanted to scream. My chest tightened so much that I wanted to claw at it. And my eyes began to sting so much that I…

I felt thin streams of water cascade down my cheeks against my will. And they just won't stop.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to move slowly as I tried to figure out what just happened.<p>

I felt droplets of water slide down my face. Some of them blurred and stung my eyes a little. With wide eyes, I watched as drops of water landed on my skirt. To say I was shocked was the understatement of the century. _What just… happened?_

Then my brain started to work again and perceived everything on why my head, hair and uniform got damped.

_It's because… of that damn girl!_

I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth. I slammed my open hand loud and hard with all the force I could muster on the table that I could feel the intensity of the pain radiate in my hand. And I didn't even mind it one bit. With my head low, I only caught sight of her feet but they jumped a little when I smacked my palm on the table. I stood from my chair so forcefully that it toppled backwards on the floor. With my rage, I didn't bother with the bag of cookies I dropped. And with everything I've got, I started to yell out, "Why you little—" but stopped.

I stopped when I saw her.

The shy and timid girl with the shiny copper-colored hair, which she always tied into a side ponytail, and who had eyes the color of the blue sky was… crying right before me.

My eyes grew wide. My mind went totally blank. I felt my mouth go slack and dry despite my face being cool and damp. All the energy I've gathered to scream at her had vanished and left me completely drained for some reason.

Tears still continued to flow from her eyes. She was panting slightly as she held my now empty glass of water in her hand. Her shoulders slightly shook as more tears came out. Her lips quivered as if trying to fight back the tears from falling even more.

The cafeteria, which was usually busy and full of students minding their own businesses, was deathly still and silent. Almost everyone stopped and stared at us. Hayate and the others were no better. Even my tablemates were too stunned to react. But I didn't mind them.

My eyes… only saw her. And she was crying right in front of me, with a look of hurt and utter rejection.

Without thinking, I raised my hand to reach out and took a timid step forward as I tried to say something to her, "Na—" but she beat me to it.

And it completely caught me off guard.

"I hate you! Die, you jerk!" She screamed and I unexpectedly flinched at its intensity. Her ponytail whipped around once as she sharply turned on her heels and ran off to the cafeteria's exit. I could only watch her back as she ran as fast as she could to get out of this place. To get away from me.

Suzuka managed to snap out of it and chased after her.

A moment passed and she was gone.

"Fate…" I heard Hayate call out to me, but I didn't face her. I kind of knew what she was going to say. With a tone I rarely heard from my idiotic childhood friend, she said, "You've gone too far this time," she said sadly, clearly disappointed and ran to the same direction as Suzuka.

My feet… wouldn't move at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tee-hee. :D**

**Well, you didn't expect me to end happily just like that now, did you? Wahahahaha! This chapter was awfully hard to write. I partly blame my colds and errands around the city. I didn't know how to get to the highlight scene which was the last one. This chapter is by far the hardest to write!**

**And guess whose POV was in the last scene! Surely you guys know who it is, right? If you don't, then shame on… me! Since I didn't write it well enough. Huhuhu… well anyway, from now on, it would be that person's POV. I'm actually excited to write about that person's viewpoint. Oh, the pain—I mean, joy I will have! XD**

**And as always, reviews, comments, questions, PMs and suggestions are always always welcome! I love to know what you guys think! So don't hesitate to review! Maybe my colds will go away if you do. Nyahahahahah! Just kidding! XP**

'**Til next time! Seeeee yaaaaaaa~! :D**


	7. And I'm At a Loss

**A/N: Guess who's back~! W-WAIT! Please don't kill me! I know it's been over a month since the last chapter. And I really don't have any decent excuse to say except that this chapter was really REALLY hard to write. I don't know why Fate's POV is hard! That, and I had a lot of exams to take. And I was just informed that I (miraculously) passed them! Yey me! But my real life ordeal is only halfway over. So, to partly celebrate, I shall release this very overdue chapter. XD**

**A-Anyway, I was really surprised to receive so many reviews for the last chapter. Who knew that Fate saying those things would be a hit? Wahahahahahaha. I've read some really funny reviews too! They were so funny, I sometimes snicker out of the blue whenever I remember them. XD**

**So thank you very much for all the reviews and support you gave me despite my more-than-a-month-long absence. The blame is entirely on my part. And I'm seriously sorry! OTZ**

**For the anon reviewers (as always, thanks for dropping by to review!):**

**Eizzil: Hahahaha! Well, Yuuno will be back soon but I don't think I have the stomach to pair Nanoha up with him or anyone else, other than our resident-jerk Fate. Hahaha! Sorry about that. I have nothing against Yuuno though. But don't worry; everything will eventually turn out fine. I think. Guess we'll just have to wait and see. Nyaha!**

**NaniFC: Me? What did I do? But I always wanted Fate to be mean to Nanoha! Huhuhu… I'm sorry if I suck! Waaaaaaaaaah! Just kidding too. Nyaha! :P Worry not, NaniFC! I shall write more chapters since the chapter we've all been waiting for draws nearer! Not too sure when it'll happen though. Just kidding! XP**

**Guiper: Nyaha! Don't worry! I purposely didn't label the change of POV to see if I could properly write it well enough for people to know who it was in the end. Also, it gives me the urge to improve my writing more. Hahahaha! XD**

**someone who read: nyahahaha! Don't worry, I get what you mean! And your English is fine too! Nyaha! Nah, Fate's just a little complicated. But don't worry, everything will come to light eventually. **_**Eventually.**_** Hahaha! *scratches head nervously* don't know why, but I can actually relate to that 'overdo it' part you mentioned. Haha! Anyway, drama and cliffhangers are nice—**_**torturous**_**, but still nice! And I apologize that you had to wait long for my worthless update. I am sincerely sorry. DX**

**Hime: Ooh! My princess! Mai Hime! I like that anime too! Wow, I got sidetracked for a moment. Nyaha! Anyway… Thank you very much! But I'm really sorry that my update took awhile. Hahaha! XD**

**nyanoha: haha! As I've said to **_**someone who read**_**, cliffhangers are nice—torturous, but still nice! Nyaha! Ooh, I can picture out that scene where Fate runs after Nanoha! It actually made me squeal in giddy delight! BUT! That won't come out for awhile. But I promise it'll definitely happen! It'll definitely be heartwarming! And maybe a little weird! Hahahaha! Just stay tuned! XD**

**eries: And here it is! After 48 years of waiting! Yes, it's entirely my fault. I'm sorry. Please forgive me with this longer-than-the-last-one chapter. (T.T)**

**mitsuki: ooh! So the invisible anon finally appeared and turned off her invisibility power! Nyaha! Just kidding! XP Haha! Yeah me too since I just loooove anything sweet! Waaaah! Don't die! I'm sorry that the chapter was killing you! hahahaha! Yes, in that brief moment, Hayate actually became serious. Yep! We finally get to see what's going on inside our favorite blonde's head! Hahaha! :D**

**kris-tm: Thank you very much for reading my sorry-for-an-excuse of a story. And you actually gave a review for each chapter! I'm so happy; it brings tears to my eyes! Huhuhu.. Anyway, Vita's always cute especially when she's grouchy! Hahahaha! I'd like a toy like that someday! XD**

**puchan: I know right? Hahaha! Fate is just a typically-complicated teenager. But we still love her, right? Nyahaha! :D**

**CC: Huhuhu.. I know what you mean, CC. About Fate, I mean. Huhuhu.. But putting that aside, seeing a wet Fate is kinda hawt too, right? Nyahahahaha! Anyway, thanks for the review. And the splashing water scene is more than realistic, since it kinda actually happened to me personally. hahahahaha! XDDDD**

**Continue: What? Why? I still want Nanoha to suffer! I still want Fate to suffer too! I still want both of them to suffer (sadistic side resurfacing)! Wahahahahaha! Pairing Nanoha with Hayate? *thinks real hard* uhm, if I do that and Fate knows, I think Hayate won't live to see the next sunrise (if you know what I mean). Nyahaha! But if you don't… you should definitely know what I mean! DX**

**NekoGuardian: Hehe.. I don't want them to make up yet! It's still too soon! And I haven't tortured them enough yet! Wahahahahaha! Whoa! You have this kind of drama at your school? Cool! Can I visit? Hahahaha! Just kidding! XDDD**

**Oh! And ****I'd like to make a special shoutout to ****eries326**** and ****TradingElf9! Seriously, I never expected anyone to message me because I was absent for some time and were waiting for an update. I was really giddy and it really gave me a dopey grin just thinking about it. Nyaha!**

**Phew… Anyway, I'm really sorry in advance for any typos, grammar errors and the like if you find them along the way as you read through the story. My word processor's spell and grammar check is acting weird. Proofreading longer chapters is getting hard too! (T.T)**

**Disclaimer: It's quite sad really. But 'tis true! I still own nothing!**

**And now, let's have a look inside our favorite blonde's head! **

**For some unknown reason, I'm getting nervous all of a sudden…**

* * *

><p>I couldn't sleep.<p>

Not after what happened. Not after what I did… to her.

Vividly, as if time turned back itself just to torment me, I saw that particular scene as clear as day in my head. Those words I've said with no remorse and hesitation pierced through that girl like how a knife tears through a paper-thin wall. I got so cocky and full of myself that I didn't… _totally_ expect for her to cry.

Well, actually, I kind of did, but the part that really threw me off was—

'_I hate you! Die, you jerk!'_

I shot my eyes open and sat up on my bed.

_Yeah… that part. _A dark smirk formed on my lips.

Her voice echoed through my mind as she said those words with tears flowing from her hurt sapphire eyes. I was both amused _and _impressed that someone else could actually say that right at my face.

But no one has ever had the guts to splash water right at _my_ face before either. _She's the first girl to ever do that to me._

My room was still dark. But the windows showed the faint light of dawn. I looked at my digital radio clock. The time in neon blue-green lights showed that it was a quarter past five.

I didn't bother to set the alarm last night. I had the gut feeling I didn't need it.

I rubbed my face. I really didn't sleep at all. I may have shut my eyes and prayed that sleep would somehow eventually take over, but I guess some prayers were never meant to be answered. Most especially for someone like me. My brain didn't allow me to sleep. It was thinking too much. Even warm milk couldn't help.

I pushed my comforter aside and swung my legs out of my bed. My bare feet touched the cold floor. I gripped the edge of the bed as I sat there. Some of my blonde hair fell over my shoulders. I stared blankly at nothingness. Ironically, the silence was deafening to me.

I've hurt her real bad. I've pushed her away. I've _really_ pushed her away this time.

_But isn't this… what I wanted?_

My room was now slowly engulfed with the ambience of early morning. But it seemed lifeless to me. I looked up at my nightstand and beside my radio clock was the unopened bag of cookies she gave me. The stickers' glitters shimmered faintly as the soft light of the morning glow reflected on them.

I walked to my nightstand and picked up the pink bag. The wrapper crinkled despite my gentle hold. Some of the cookies inside were crushed. And among the cookies inside, some of the heart-shaped ones were already broken in 've happened when I dropped them. _Broken hearts… Is hers broken too?_

I frowned down at my own mental question. _How cheesy. Crap, I'm beginning to sound cheesy over sugar cookies! _I sighed heavily and scratched my head in frustration.

Although I was alone in my room, the corners of my lips tipped upward and I could feel my gaze soften. While holding the gift in my hand, I imagined how hard she must've worked to make these. From what I've heard, she gave Hayate and the others too. She must've made a lot seeing that mine was almost filled to the narrowing top where the opening was tied.

Slowly, I slipped the pink ribbon off and carefully put it on the nightstand. Since it was deathly quiet in the early morning, the crinkling sound of the bag seemed to fill my room easily while I opened it.

I took out a cookie; a broken half of a heart-shaped one, and ate it in one bite.

_It's sweet._ "… And delicious." I knew that, despite the instant sweetness filling my mouth after I ate the cookie made by her admirable skills and genuine feelings, I couldn't help but smile bitterly at myself when I remembered how _'grateful'_ I was for her thoughtfulness.

_My feelings at that time were a maelstrom even I myself found impossible to conquer. _

_I am… the worst._

* * *

><p>I crawled back to bed. I wasn't in the mood to change into my uniform. I didn't want to go to school at all. I just want to—<p>

I stopped myself for thinking any further than that. Mom warned me about my nasty habit.

It was almost seven in the morning now.

I reached for my idle phone on the nightstand. And was a little surprised to receive a few messages.

I scowled at my phone's screen. My forehead creased so much I thought it was going to stay that way for the rest of my life. Like the myth parents used to scare their kids about getting their faces getting stuck that way if they kept doing it.

But anyway, the reason why I was glaring so much at my defenseless handheld device was because of the messages I was reading on its screen. Correction, I meant _threats_ and declarations of _war._

Vita's message was:

_From: Vita Yagami_

_Subject: Damn you to hell!_

_I'm bringing Graf Eisen with me today! _

_I'm not done with you yet, you damn good-for-nothing of a miscreant! _

_I'll use Graf Eisen to beat the crap out of you for what you did to Nonoha!"_

_-end of message-_

I raised an eyebrow. And I found myself frowning even deeper. _It's Nanoha, you dolt…_ But I just let out a tired sigh. "Great," I mumbled, "just… great, she's bringing her baseball bat with her. Not to mention it's made out of pure titanium alloy."

It was a gift given to her when she won the MVP award in the baseball tournament she entered last year. The thing made me wince unexpectedly out of fear. And the inevitable pain that was sure to come my way later.

Unconsciously, my hand rubbed the still aching spot on my head where Vita smacked it with another student's food tray from a neighboring table. The inanimate object actually had a huge and interesting spider web crack on the spot where it connected with my head.

After Nanoha ran off and I was too dumbstruck to do or say anything, Ginga called out to me a couple of times while wiping some of the water off my face. While she tried to snap me out of my reverie, I just stood still and didn't respond much.

At that time, I really had no idea what was happening around me. My eyes and the last bit of my focus seemed to have been glued on the girl who ran off to the cafeteria's exit like her life depended on it.

But then, the short redhead didn't hesitate to unleash her fury, and whirled the flat thing with all her small-but-terrible mighty glory.

Of course, that snapped me back to reality and we both lost ourselves in an array of provoking insults and 'colorful' languages.

_Hey, don't blame me! You try getting your head hit with a plastic tray then!_

Setting that scene aside, I opened up the next unread message in my inbox.

Alisa's mail said:

_From: Alisa Bannings_

_Subject: Hey you no-good stupidhead!_

_If you skip class today, I swear I'm gonna kick your butt! _

_And I'm not stopping there! _

_You'll regret hurting Nanoha's feelings like that! _

_You damn piece of trash!_

_-end of message-_

I let out an exasperated breath and rubbed the bridge of my nose.

_There is such a thing as verbal abuse, y'know?_

When my energetic exchange of abusive words with Vita was getting out of hand, Alisa stepped in and broke the two of us off each other, with the help of some members of the discipline committee who happened to be there in the cafeteria at that time.

It was a scene I didn't expect I could cause. Despite my infamous reputation, I'm not really one for show. I'd rather enjoy it by myself than have an audience holding me back with their looks and stares.

After garnering a lot of attention from the other students, of course, it was certain that I'd be escorted to the student council office… again. I somehow spared them the trouble and strode my way there on my own.

But this time, it wasn't just me who was reprimanded. It was a rare sight for Chrono to give a warning to Vita about her temper. But I ignored his comment about me deserving Vita's action though.

When my brother turned to me, I expected the usual pattern of listing all the rules I've broken, reminders of consequences if said rules weren't followed and letting me go with a lot of warnings and possible punishments.

That time though, the third-year just stared at me and waited. But when I said nothing, his head drooped low and shook it in disappointment. Yeah, I've been disappointing a lot of people lately.

Next up was Suzuka's message.

_From: Suzuka Tsukimura_

_Subject: Good morning, Fate-chan! _

_I'll see you later, okay, Fate-chan? _

_-end of message-_

… _Wait…That's it? _Well, it's not that Suzuka was similar to Alisa and Vita when it comes to word formulation. But having only _this_ for a message from the purple-haired heiress, I couldn't help but feel a cold, ominous chill run down my spine. I swallowed a lump that managed to form in my throat. My body was starting to tremble a bit too.

_I'm… going to get killed later, aren't I?_

A knock came at the door.

"Fate?"

"Yeah?" It was my mom but I didn't sit up since I knew she would just come in after confirming that I was already awake.

Principal Lindy Harlaown, a.k.a. my mother—well, adoptive mother to be more specific, opened my bedroom door. She wasn't changed into her pristine principal clothes yet and was still wearing a cream-colored apron over her casual flowery house dress and fuzzy bunny slippers. Her long turquoise-colored hair was tied back in a single tail with a black ribbon.

"Oh, what's this?" Her eyebrows quirked up and rested a hand on her hip while the other one was still holding the doorknob. "You were up already?"

"Yes," I went back to rereading my so-called childhood friends' messages. Maybe I read them wrong or they were typed in some ancient secret code that I needed to decipher in order to get the real hidden messages. Ones that do not imply to insult, injure or impale me when I see them. "But I don't feel like going to school though," I muttered.

I heard the woman sigh and the soft sound of bunny slippers scraping on my carpeted floor. Without looking up, I knew my mother was going to sit on my bed and say something to make me reconsider my decision.

I felt my bed shift when mom sat on the edge. "I've heard what happened from your brother."

While pretending to skim through my mail, my eyes widened. I didn't think he would get mom involved in this. I tried to act unfazed. "… Oh?" Yet, it didn't sound very convincing when my voice cracked a little. I cleared my throat, "What did he say?"

She breathed out and leaned back on her hands. "Oh, you know," she started in a nonchalant voice, "the usual where his insufferable sister, who happens to be my cute and only daughter, got into trouble _again_." Then changed to one of great distress as she cradled her cheek with one hand, "But this time, she genuinely hurt a sweet and innocent girl's feelings after said sweet and innocent girl gave her authentic, _homemade_ cookies."

I would be stupid to not notice how my mother stressed her words and what she wanted to convey. Giving up on pretending that I was still going through my messages, I sat up and looked incredulously at the dramatic woman. I narrowed my eyes and tipped my head back a little. "You never said anything before when I turned down all those people and hurt _their_ feelings, whether they were charming boys _or _cute girls. But _now _you're complaining?"

"Honey, she's the daughter of two of my friends," she said matter-of-factly. "Plus, you said such cruel words to her after she went out of her way to make you cookies."

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, most of the students who gave me gifts are somehow, in some way _related_ to your friends. And I've said much crueler _and _harsher words to them compared to what I said to her. Though it did slip off my mind that most of the students in TSAB came from rich and influential families, but to think that one of them even tried to give me a diamond ring was _beyond_ a harmless crush!" I shot my hands up in frustration as I recalled that particular incident. "It was downright extreme, I tell ya!" Somehow, remembering those days made my temple throb. "What makes this one so different that you would take her side?"

"I'm not the first one who took her side. You did," she deadpanned.

I was taken aback, "Me? When did I—"

"You stood up for her in front of her parents and took responsibility for your actions when she first visited, remember?" She answered without missing a beat. "You never did that with anyone. Not even with Hayate-chan and your other friends." _Great, my mom's memory power's still intact. _She puffed out her cheeks—which was weird, by the way, and crossed her arms, "I can't even ask you do that anymore. I gave up considering your history of being so stubborn about not apologizing and taking responsibility when you've caused trouble with other people—"

"Hey!" I voiced my objection, "I took responsibility when I broke Headmistress Segbrecht's statue, didn't I? And the punishment in the library was downright traumatizing!"

The turquoise-haired woman waved her hand airily. "Oh please, sweetheart, you're exaggerating. Cleaning _and_ arranging the library is not something considered close to traumatizing."

_Easy for you to say! You weren't the one who got punished!_ I hung my head in futility. It was useless to convince my mother.

"But," I raised my head again and looked at her, "what you did to Nanoha-san took me by surprise. Not to mention you were using such a chivalrously gallant and polite speech pattern, I almost didn't recognize you."

She was referring to the time I apologized in front of the girl's parents. I couldn't help but give a look of disbelief at the woman sitting on my bed. That last part was a little unnecessary though. And no matter how futile it would seem, I tried giving my mother a death glare. "Gee, I'm glad you think so highly of me, mom," I said sarcastically. I moved my legs to hug my knees and hid my face between them. "What's your point, anyway?" Even though my words were muffled, I knew my mom still heard me.

She giggled a little; her tone became soft and gentle. I felt her reach out and stroke my head and hair. "My point, honey, is that when you defended Nanoha-san on that day, I thought she… was different in your eyes. And that, it was enough for you to do something that you have avoided for a long time. To open up and accept people." When I still didn't lift up my head, she continued, "I was so surprised that I didn't even punish you when I found out what really happened, remember?"

_I remembered._ Usually when I get into trouble, Chrono would handle my punishments at school and, when I thought I was protected by the sanctuary I called my home, mom would ground me with chores and limiting my privileges.

But on that day, when I returned to the student council after I escorted Nanoha to her parents, my brother only waved me off with a warning and a stern order to attend the rest of my classes, while mom gave me a lenient sermon of keeping my shenanigans into a minimum when I got home.

I peeked out from my hiding place. "So… what do you want me to do? Apologize?"

She smiled, leaning forward so she could kiss the top of my head. "You're a smart girl, Fate," she said gently, "I know you'll figure it out." She stood up and walked to the door. "Now hurry up and get ready for school. It's almost seven o'clock and you still need to eat your breakfast and take your supplements." She closed the door behind her with a soft click.

I lay back down. The force of my fall made me bounce on my bed twice. I felt my phone buzz in a unique pattern. I received another mail.

_Hayate?_ I wonder what she's sending me this time. Perhaps a set of strong and creative words? Strong threats of inevitable injury? Or maybe a foresight of impending doom?

_From: Hayate Yagami_

_Subject: Good morning, Fate!_

_Nice day, isn't it?_

_The sun is shining,_

_The summer sky's so high up and blue,_

_The cicadas are buzzing…_

_Nanoha-chan's really SAD and DOWN right now, and she says she doesn't feel like going to school! _

_*gasp* Oh my! Isn't it weird, Fate? She's usually not like this! She's usually really happy and cute in the morning! _

_I wonder who could've done such an awful, rotten, insensitive and heartless thing to such a great girl like Nanoha-chan!_

_Do you know something, Fate? Hmm?_

_Well, I'll see you later in class then! Bus's already here! Toodles~!_

_-end of message-_

I didn't notice that my mouth had gone slack after I've reached the end of the brunette's message. My eye involuntarily twitched and my mouth twisted in great and utter annoyance. "Damn you Hayate…" I growled. _She just sent me guilt-trip message to make me feel even worse on the inside!_

A vein popped on my temple. Somehow, the message motivated me to go to school so I could strangle the brunette using my bare hands. _Wait 'til I get my hands on you, you little shrimp of a brunette! _And by brunette, I meant the idiotically-smirking, perverted raccoon named Hayate Yagami! Not—

Nanoha's crying face instantly flashed in my mind.

And I instantly felt like scum. "…Not her." _Definitely… not her._

* * *

><p>Music blasted on my speakers when my favorite radio station oh-so happened to play an alternative rock song early in the morning. The upbeat music still managed to make me tap my foot to the rhythm as I fixed myself in front of my full body mirror despite the circumstances I was currently involved. Although a little more sluggish than usual, I managed to get ready for school after making sure my long blonde hair was kept in place by my black ribbon at the bottom.<p>

All I had to do was keep in mind that I was going to get back at Hayate for her message. Well, I think it's not going to be that easy since Suzuka, Alisa and Vita were all lining up in getting their turns to kill me off. I have to survive then if I'm going to unleash my wrath upon Hayate. _Even if I have to do it while I'm half-dead! Or maybe I could kill her before the others get to me…_

But out of all the messages I've received, why was I so worked up when Hayate told me how different Nanoha was acting? And she even purposely emphasized the words 'sad' and 'down' in capital letters! _Again, damn you Hayate…_

I knew my childhood friends were currently all furious at me. Hayate even stopped calling me 'Fate-chan'. Though I'm having mixed feelings about that last one, it was still… uncomfortable.

I remembered what happened after I went to the student council office. Every officer in there weren't the least bit entertained with the latest stunt I did at all. Usually, they'd be laughing and asking for the exact details on how I pulled off my pranks. Back then, they just stayed quiet and wouldn't look at me directly. I guess when human emotions were involved; it wasn't a laughing matter anymore.

Alisa and Vita were obviously glaring daggers at me from the back of the room. When Hayate joined in after she let Suzuka handle Nanoha, she didn't say much and let Chrono and Amy handle everything. She never commented or made _any_ kinds of remarks all throughout that hearing. She simply stayed out of it and looked to the side, which was very unusual for someone like the student council vice president.

When the two of us went back to the classroom like we always did whenever I finished hearing my brother's nagging lecture, we didn't talk much either. Usually, she'd congratulate me and wish me luck to top off and do an even crazier one in the future. That time, no celebratory remarks, grins or hysterical laughter ensued from either of us.

When it came to any of my childhood friends and me, silence was unbecoming.

Standing, I looked at the girl in the mirror. A somewhat irritated scowl was on her face. Her jaw was tight. Her lips formed a thin flat line. And her eyes of dull red were exhausted and indifferent. _Yep, this is me. Fate T. Harlaown, trouble-making extraordinaire at your service!_

With my summer uniform on, there wasn't much to change it with the style I wanted. Of course, I still didn't tuck in my shirt. And all the more reason that I shouldn't in this season. _It's summer and if I slip it in, my stomach gets annoyingly hot!_

Well, besides the fact I didn't know how to do my tie properly to save my life, this was how I usually wore my TSAB uniforms. Free and laid-back.

A fist pounded on my bedroom door. Not _knocked_, but pounded. _Real annoyingly like even!_ I plopped down on my bed and went through my bag deciding to ignore my older brother.

"Fate Harlaown!" Chrono made his voice deeper and obnoxiously loud. I rolled my eyes heavenward at his attempt to disguise it. "This is the police! We know you're the most wanted drug lord of Mid-Childa! Open up or we'll break this door down!" The pounding continued.

Purposely and with great timing, I yanked my door wide open and sneered when the sudden action made my brother lose his balance. "You do know that while you're yapping and _discreetly_ knocking in front of my door, I could've made my quick escape away from you."

He steadied himself and fixed his immaculately white uniform shirt. "My officers are surrounding the house. You'll get arrested the minute you stepped out." He said matter-of-factly with a smug smile on his face.

I raised an eyebrow at the challenge. "Who said anything about stepping out? I'm using my awesome jumping and running skills on the roof to escape. And you'll be too slow to notice and catch up."

His dark blue eyes narrowed at me. My smirk only grew. "I'm using Nanoha-san against you."

My smirk abandoned me right away and transferred to my annoying older brother's face. I calmly let out a "Go to hell" and slammed the door in his face with a loud bang.

I made my way back to my bed and made sure that I had all the books and notes I needed in my bag. Knowing that I wouldn't lock my door, Chrono opened it and leaned on the doorframe.

_Note to self: Lock door immediately after slamming it in Chrono's face._

With a smirk, he said, "One," he held up his index finger to start off his count, "I already am in hell whenever I'm with you. Two," another finger unfolded, "why are you so snippy so early in the morning?"

Only the sound of the station's DJ's rants about the morning traffic filled the silence I gave him as I continued to do my morning routine. I sprayed some cologne on.

"You didn't take a shower, did you?"

Being the awesome sister I am, I felt that it was my sole duty to introduce my 'awesome' brother to someone historically important.

"_OW!_"

Merriam-Webster's spine smacked right dab at the middle of his gruesome face.

He yelled in agony when I threw the thick pocket-sized dictionary at him. I considered it a bonus when the book's hardbound spine hit the bony prominence of his nose. "That actually hurt! I only have _one_ nose, you know!" He shouted in a nasally-congested voice as he grabbed his nose, tears were brimming in his angry eyes.

I rolled mine for the second time this morning at him. "Oh please. You're such a wimp, Chrono. No wonder Amy made the first move. Makes me wonder who the man in your relationship really is."

He growled. "At least I _have_ a relationship," he countered sourly.

The student council president grumbled as he plopped down on my well-made bed with a bounce. I stared at him while raising one eyebrow. "You are aware that you're ugly butt is in your _gorgeous_ sister's bedroom, right?"

He shrugged a shoulder and sniffed to make sure that his nose was still patent. "Mom told me to tell you to hurry up," the high school senior informed, "I figured that if I'm here in your room, it'll annoy you enough to finish your morning routine quickly."

I glared at him. "Can't you tell me that normally, like any _normal_ brother should?"

"I would if I could, but if—and _only_ if, my younger sister was normal too," he responded coolly with his arms crossed over his chest.

I paused. "Touché." I turned around and slipped on my socks.

The sound of the radio filled the room. _I love it when my brother won't open his mouth._

"You didn't have to go that far, you know."

_I spoke too soon. _Somehow, a love-struck sap requested for a love song for the DJ to play on the radio. _People are slowly becoming unbearable lately!_

When I still didn't say anything, Chrono continued, "I mean, I thought for sure that she'd stay away from you like the bubonic plague after the trouble you got her into when she came to TSAB for a visit. I mean, _I _would and I'm your brother—"

"I must repeat myself," I cut in, "_Go to hell, _Chrono_._"

"—But I, never in my life, could've predicted that _that_ would lead to _this_."

In spite of being vague and stupid about it, I kind of knew what my brother meant. I blew out a breath and swung my bag over my shoulder. "Oh brother dear," I muttered under my breath, "you don't know the _half_ of it."

"What?"

"Nothing." I reached for my stereo component's remote and turned the music off. Silence filled my room right away.

My brother stood up. The bed creaked when his weight was gone. I should do something about that soon. He adjusted his bag on his shoulder. "Does she know?" he casually asked.

My entire body tensed up suddenly. I somehow felt a nonexistent draft. I smirked, "That I'm the biggest scum of a jerk wad she could ever hope to meet in her entire lifetime?" I grinned this time, "Of course she does, and so does the entire high school student body of TSAB. And possibly the middle-school department too." I added the last part when I recalled some of the students helping out at the cafeteria were from TSAB's middle-school.

I looked at my brother who suddenly became quiet and serious. His midnight blue orbs intently looked at my red ones. Emotions I didn't want to label stirred inside those dark pools.

He closed his eyes and turned on his heel to walk out of my room. "… Let's go to school."

I followed. And I knew what my brother meant but I had no time to think about that yet.

* * *

><p>Mom—I mean, Principal Lindy Harlaown in her crisp and pristinely sharp navy-blue office clothes stood at the bottom of the stairs holding her phone over her ear. When she saw my brother and me coming down, she gestured for us to hurry and get in the car.<p>

My mother went out first. White stockings covered her slim legs as she strode her way out of the house in her black high-heeled shoes clacking on the marble floor. Still continuing her conversation on her handheld device, she pressed on the car remote's button to unlock the doors.

While I was putting on my favorite skull-and-crossbones sneakers, my brother decided to open his mouth again, "What you're wearing is a violation to the academy's required dress code. Would it really kill you to wear the right kind of shoes for school for once?"

Chrono was in his student council president mode now.

But I stood my ground in my badass-rebel mode. "Yes," I deadpanned. "Yes, it would."

The two of us ran out of the house when mom honked on her car's horn. My brother got in the passenger's seat while I sat at the back.

A minute passed in silence as we waited for mom to start the car. Her hands were relaxingly holding the steering wheel with a wide smile but she didn't make any move to turn on the ignition.

I shifted my eyes from looking at my mother through the rearview mirror to meet my brother's confused gaze through the rearview mirror on _his_ side of the car. Believe me; it was highly convenient to have this kind of feature in your car. Using that, the front-seat passengers didn't have to turn around to look at the ones at the backseat.

But I'm getting off-topic here.

I looked again at my smiling mother, then to my brother who gave me a don't-ask-me-what's-going-on look.

"…Uh, mom?" I started lamely.

"Yes, dear?"

"Um… shouldn't you be… y'know, starting the car now? We're going to be late…"

From my peripheral vision, I saw my brother raise his eyebrows in mock astonishment at what I said. I ignored him of course.

My mom hummed and mock-thoughtfully considered my suggestion. "I could do that but… you two are forgetting something."

I whipped my frantic red eyes at my brother. Our eyes connected and the message instantly got through our built-in sibling network.

"We love you, mom!" We enthusiastically said in unison.

"Not that!" My mom whined uncharacteristically.

"Then what?" Chrono asked.

"Buckle-up, already!" mom pouted, "Safety first! Remember?"

I incredulously looked at my mother for such a trivial thing like that, but still fastened my safety belt on. Chrono did the same too while a chuckle escaped his lips.

"It's not something trivial at all," mom said as she started the car and expertly steered it to the streets.

My eyes grew wide. People are really starting to freak me out on how they seem to read my thoughts sometimes.

Anyway, Chrono started the morning conversation concerning the student council and some upcoming meetings with the administrative staff of the academy. My mother gladly shared her thoughts and opinions on the subject matter. I, on the other hand, dismissed this conversation with a subtle scoff and a roll of my eyeballs. I simply did not care for their current topic at all. It was my cue to tune them out.

My eyes were a little heavy. It wasn't at all surprising considering the fact that I didn't get any deep sleep last night. And I felt uncomfortably lightheaded. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes and grabbed my iPod from my pocket. I shuffled my playlist and hoped that it would play something fun and loud to wake me up some more.

Mom wouldn't allow me to have coffee or anything with caffeine in it for breakfast. Damn it.

Even though the song started and I listened intently to the riff of the lead guitar, my mind would still fly off to unwanted territory. Namely, the auburn-haired girl with the bright blue eyes the color of the summer sky. _Wait! Why am I thinking like that?_

It was almost two months since she came to TSAB. _Two months_ since I've met the timid girl. It was a typical day of trouble and mayhem for me when the discipline committee officers and I decided to have a game of tag. Although the persistent officers weren't the least bit amused about the game I instigated with them.

But it was an out of the blue coincidence—a plain and not-so special chance that we met at the garden. Though, it was my choice to grab hold of her hand, despite not knowing why and who she was exactly.

When I found her under the soft storm of cherry blossom petals, my adrenaline rush from running away from Alisa and Vita seemed to disappear. Her very presence calmed me. Maybe it was the fact that she was a complete stranger that I grabbed her hand and ran off. As weird as it sounded, I've never felt more alive and free. _I felt… I could start anew with her._

Free from the weights of my past and let go and start off in a clean and blank slate. To somehow take the opportunity, the chance to be with someone who doesn't know me at all. To not be burdened with their knowledge of my past and the circumstances that surrounded me. And also, I don't have to be burdened by any unwanted feelings of pity or… something else from the new transfer student. _I felt I could be a brand new person… around a stranger. Around her._

My eyebrows shot up and stayed that way for one full minute. I was simply shocked at my very own thoughts.

I grabbed my head. Strands of hair from my forelock tangled with my fingers as I glided through them. A silent question, barely a whisper to myself, escaped my lips, "… Why did I… think that?"

"Think what dear?" my mother cheerily asked.

I wasn't aware that her talk with Chrono was over and that the car was comfortably silent afterwards. And that my iPod somehow played a very slow and softly melodic soundtrack of a romantic comedy anime, which Hayate sneakily synched in to my gadget.

Because of that, they both heard my self-addressed question. I snapped my head up. The motion made me a little dizzy. "N-Nothing!" I denied frantically.

A little _too_ frantically, and because of that, it was noticed by my ever-perceptive older brother. Chrono twisted from his seat to look at me. His dark eyebrow quirked up, "Fate, you look a little flushed—"

"What? N-No, I'm not!"

My brother looked at me skeptically but then a flash of realization appeared on his features. He asked in a worried voice, but a little louder this time, "Don't tell me you're getting a fever again!"

Even though we were already a block away from the school gates, my mom pressed on the break, parked the car on the side of the road, and turned on the hazard lights. Some of the vehicles tapped on their horns and snuck curious glances at our car as they drove by. _Mind your own damn business already!_

My mother unbuckled her seatbelt and twisted her form on her seat to face me. A worried look only a mother could possess showed on her face. "Are you dizzy? Nauseous? Do you feel like vomiting? Do you feel any pain? Should we go to the hospital?"

I tried my best to restrain my amusement at how my mother seriously asked all those questions in one breath. Honestly, mothers are such worrywarts. With a smile and a sigh to calm me down, I answered her questions in correct order, "Yes, only a little. No. No. Only a slight headache from lack of sleep. And definitely, _no_, I don't need to go to the hospital." I finished it off with a gentle look towards the worried single-parent of two, "I'm fine, mom." I shifted to my brother who only grew concerned when my mom started to mildly panic, "Chrono, I'm fine. Really I am. I was just thinking."

He seemed unconvinced. "Enough for your face to go red?"

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" my mother's voice was still laced with worry.

"Y-Yes, mom, I'm sure." I answered her and hoped that it would end this topic.

Sensing that I was firm about my answer, my mom sighed and nodded. She buckled up again and got us back on the road.

We were a few meters away from the gates and I could see some students on their way to the academy. Some were in groups. Others were walking alone while reading their notes. And somehow, my eyes scanned for a particular girl with a unique hairstyle.

"So…" my brother drawled, "what were you thinking about?"

My mind decided to answer.

A girl… up on the roof on one cool afternoon during late spring. A girl with a distant and crestfallen expression gracing her small and naïve face. Her long auburn hair tied into a side ponytail danced and swayed to the gentle caresses of the chilly spring breeze. Her standing form, basked under the sunset and evening colored sky, caused me to have an idea of her raising her open arms to the heavens, as if waiting to take flight. Her big blue eyes, strong and focused, locked with mine… and I remembered that I couldn't restrain myself from smiling at how she looked when I caught her watching me.

And that was how she looked… a girl under the twilight sky.

When I didn't answer and finding that the silence intrigued him so, Chrono spoke again while mom was parking the car in a specially-reserved space for the principal. "Let me rephrase my question then, _who_ were you thinking about?"

I decided to give him a _solid_ answer. Despite myself still being fastened in the backseat, it didn't stop me from punching my brother's unguarded arm.

His snarling yelp of pain satisfied me greatly.

"_OW!_" He rubbed it fiercely, "That's the second time you hit me in the same morning!"

"And I'll do it again if you don't stop being such a nosy brother."

Mom cut off the engine and unbuckled her seatbelt, "Kids, be nice."

"Chrono started it!" I whined.

"You didn't have to punch me if you're so embarrassed about it!" The third-year countered. A devilishly sly grin appeared and I knew what he was about to say was going to really annoy the heck out of me, "I bet you were thinking of Nanoha-san."

I reeled back my arm to throw him an even stronger blow but then divine—or should I say, maternal and school administrative intervention happened. "As your mother and your high school principal of TSAB Academy, I order the both of you to get your butts to class this _instant_!"

"Yes ma'am!"

In exactly three-point-five seconds, Chrono and I scrambled out of the car and made a mad dash to our respective classrooms, causing a temporary ceasefire in our healthy and ordinary sibling squabble.

* * *

><p>I panted lightly once I've arrived outside Class 1-A's room. <em>I wonder if Chrono made it to his class on time. <em>

A vengeful grin crept on my face. I was sure Chrono was having a worse state than me. The third-year's classrooms were at the topmost level of the building. And with the fact that Chrono's only good point was his brain, I knew he would be practically exhausted after running from the administrative building's parking lot to the high school department's building. The distance was enough for a mini-marathon to take place. Not to mention, he has to climb a few more flights of stairs than I did. Despite having a well-built body, my brother's endurance and stamina was something quite close to pitiful. I grinned again. _Indirect vengeance is also sweet_.

After I've managed to catch my breath, dread overcame me instantly when I faced the door once more. Usually, I would just waltz right in and plop down on my seat. Right now, I knew it would be different and difficult even though I've been doing it on most of my carefree days.

It's weird. _I have… never been this nervous before._

I opened the door. Silence immediately replaced the energetic morning atmosphere of a room full of hormonally-driven teenagers.

Like when you play an old funky song from the time when your grandparents were still teenagers, in an ancient record player. Then suddenly, it gives out a single screech when it stops playing and the music disappears completely, leaving only an awkward eerie silence behind. Yeah, the transition was something like that.

And did I mention that everyone was staring at me? Everyone froze and looked up from whatever they were doing prior to my entrance. And they look so damn uncomfortable while doing so!

_Hello? I'm supposed to be the one who should feel that way!_

But I ignored them and, like a magnet attracted to metal, my eyes sought after the owner of sapphire blue eyes who positively looked hurt and torn when my gaze landed on her. Besides that, they were a little puffy and tired. You don't have to be a rocket scientist to figure out what caused them to be like that.

It was obvious that she wanted to be anywhere else but here. In this classroom. With me.

Her eyes looked away first, followed by her body which faced front with her head bent low, avoiding any possible contact from me. Her figure looked nervous and tense, as if she was resisting the urge to run far away.

_You know… that's what _I_ should be doing. After all, I'm the villain here, damn it._

When my eye contact with Nanoha broke, my sight landed on the two girls sitting close to her seat. Both wore unreadable expressions on their faces, but it was plain as day that they're still angry at me. And it was obvious that they were the self-appointed guardians of the girl.

I could see it now, two of the four fire-breathing dragons protecting the princess from the wicked witch-villain from harming her any further.

But the heroine—the princess… wasn't supposed to _like_ the villain and confess their precious feelings in the first place. And the dragons were supposed to be on my side! Er, well, at least that's what I think it should be like…

_Argh! In the name of all that is holy, why is this scene so messed up?_

With my eyes closed, I took a deep calming breath and opened them once again before walking to my respective seat. But before I could get to my chair, I had to walk past behind Nanoha and Suzuka's place.

When I passed behind them, I felt like I walked through a cold invisible fog which sent a bone-chilling shiver crawling though my skin. And I knew that it wasn't from the quiet princess. The deathly aura was generously emanating from the purple dragon with the white headband sitting next to her. I paled and decided to hasten my steps.

The journey to my seat seemed longer than I thought. And it didn't help at all when ninety-nine percent of the class made me feel uncomfortably conscious with every step I took. When I got to my place which felt like ages to reach, I scraped the chair back, plopped down ungracefully and immediately looked out the window with a huff. The attention was _really_ starting to annoy me.

Murmurs and whispers slowly started to surface once again. I don't care about that. In fact, I don't care about anything anymore!

A few minutes passed when Professor Carim entered the room, telling my classmates to settle down and go back to their own seats. Opening her logbook, she began to list our names and take attendance.

While waiting for my name to be called, I lazily took a sidelong glance across the classroom.

"… Harlaown?"

I raised my hand and my homeroom teacher called in the next one.

I watched the backs of my classmates and observed their movements from idly sitting on their seats to preparing something related to our next class. The normalcy of the scene almost convinced me that nothing significant had happened lately. _Almost._

"…Takamachi?"

My ears involuntarily perked up and, as if on command, my head turned to the direction of the owner of the name.

"H-Here," the girl said timidly with her dainty hand cautiously raised up. As if sensing someone was watching her, blue orbs found my red ones.

When it struck her that we were looking at each other, her tense shoulders visibly flinched and, as quickly as it happened, she went back to looking down at her desk again, deliberately avoiding me while looking so guilty about the whole thing.

But unlike her, I didn't turn my head right away. _She absolutely looked fragile._

It was when I noticed Hayate gave me a sidelong glance that I calmly pretended to lose interest to whatever caught my attention, sighed and looked out the window.

Unbeknownst to everyone, it was my first time that I felt uneasy of getting caught at looking at another person. Worse, it was Hayate who saw me doing it. I noted that the idiot's expression both looked smug and condescending.

_That really pissed me off! _

Nanoha's image was simply engraved on my mind. The hurt and pain shown in her eyes, her body stiff with nervousness and, worst of all, she's behaving like she's the one at fault! She had been ducking her head ever since I came in while I, on the other hand—

I felt a foreign twinge in my chest.

I inhaled sharply. _Wait, what? Hell no! _I'm totally unaffected of what happened and to prove that, I won't skip any of my classes. I'm gonna stick around 'til the end of the day. Yeah, it'll be a piece of cake. I really don't care. _Fate T. Harlaown doesn't care at al—_

Our eyes connected again. And both of us looked away at the same time. _Wait! Now _I'm_ doing it too! This is a nightmare!_

Somehow, while I was having my inner rant, I didn't notice that my eyes stupidly trailed back to where Nanoha was.

I connected my forehead on the surface of my desk with an audible thud. I wouldn't be surprised if I temporarily stole my classmates' and teacher's attention. Professor Carim paused from whatever she was saying, proving that I got their attention for a little while, before she continued on with her announcements.

_This is going to be a very long, _long_ day._

* * *

><p>So, I decided to skip class after Language Arts instead.<p>

As they say, if you can't take the heat, get out of the damn dirty kitchen from hell.

I knew I should've stayed at home. I already felt suffocated during homeroom and first period. My character was supposed to be that of a laidback, carefree and passive teenager. But when I was sitting there, I _really _thought I was going to go nuts!

Though I managed to keep my annoyance from showing on my face, I couldn't risk myself from blowing up if I was given even the slightest push in the wrong direction.

I had to get away. For _both_ our sakes.

So right now, I'm currently inside the science club's room cleverly utilizing their air-conditioner to avoid the summer heat.

I was lying on one of the rectangular tables where the members usually do their club activities and experiments on. Under my head was a pillow I stowed away in one of the room's cupboards. I stared up at the rotating ceiling fan above me. The hypnotizing movement somehow calmed my mind to the point that it would _again_ go to that direction. Specifically, _her_ direction.

I found myself grinding my teeth. _What the hell, even looking at a ceiling fan made me think of her!_

"I assume you're skipping class again, Fate-san?"

I turned my head to the side and saw a girl wearing big round glasses and had short, olive-green hair carefully assembling the delicately fine parts of what seemed like a small motor on a table not too far from mine in the room. The thing was no bigger than my head. For whatever or wherever she's going to use that was beyond me.

The petite girl wearing a white lab coat over her TSAB summer uniform was a year above me and was currently the president of the science club. With deep concentration and focus on the task before her, she examined the machine and carefully tweaked its parts here and there.

I decided to survey the room once again. The science club, as it's called, had a lot of displays, equipment and even books related to the broad subject. Ranging from biology to physics, the room basically covered it all. Thankfully, they didn't keep any animal specimens in jars filled with formalin. That would seriously be too creepy. The clubroom even had its own sets of basic laboratory equipment from test tubes, beakers, Bunsen burners, microscopes to those flasks with loops and swirls connected to another glass container. You could say that it was an unofficial extension of the school's science lab.

But unlike the official one, at the back of the room, there was a bulletin board showing off the daily activities to be accomplished for all of its members, along with pictures for documentation and fun. All of the photographs were personalized and decorated by each member. Each photo had a unique and different design from the rest. Most of them though were decorated with glitters and sequins. Small captions were plastered on them to give a title or description of that particular memory. There was even a picture of a girl whose experiment splattered all over her face. Her hair tousled and stood on one end and some parts were even burned. But despite her odd look, she managed to give a big grin to the camera.

After looking at the colorful display, I looked back at the older student who was now typing on her notebook computer. On its screen displayed a 3D image of the small motor.

"Y'know," I sat up and eyed the second-year who was busy rotating the 3D image using the notebook's touchpad, "the decorations you've done on the bulletin board doesn't really suit your image that well, Mari-san."

"Hmm?" Finally, she tore her eyes away from the screen and cutely scrunched her brows at me with a confused look. She twisted on her stool to face the board at the back of the room. She let out a giggle, "I get that a lot actually." She picked up a soldering iron and waited for the rod to heat up, "Despite how I look, I do indulge in girly things too, Fate-san. It's quite fun to hear when the younger members point out my so-called character gap." When the iron was hot enough, she right away melted the solder around a part of the machine.

I hummed in response. The scent of the solder wafted through the room. Weirdly enough, I kinda liked the smell. Knowing that Mari's focus was on her machine now, I took another chance to look around the clubroom. And right above the bulletin board, my eyes settled on a big familiar triangular-shaped object hanging from the ceiling using a standard pulley system I assumed the club members made themselves.

The hang glider was slowly swaying back and forth while dangling high above. I think it was because of the air-conditioner that it's swaying lightly. I chuckled at the time I used the thing to crash land inside the teacher's lounge not too long ago. _I am so awesome sometimes!_

The humming of the air-conditioner and the hissing of the heated soldering iron were the only sounds filling up the silent room. This was better compared to being in my classroom. It was starting to become unbearable. And I wasn't really in the mood with anything right now. The only option I saw fit was to skip class… again.

I let out an exasperated sigh and rubbed my eyes. I forgot that I was still sleep-deprived.

"You really should go back," Mari said silently, not taking her eyes off her work. "The discipline committee enforcers usually make their patrol here around this time. You'll be found out for sure."

I didn't comment on what she said and just looked out the window. The sky was so blue and cloudless even in the morning. "Why aren't you saying anything?"

"About what?" She put down her soldering iron and went back to her computer to type something. The clicking sounds of the keyboard filled in the silence.

I was sure that she was pretending to not know what I meant. I sat cross-legged on the table and placed my hands on my knees. With my sagging shoulders and head hung low, I said weakly, "You know what I mean. You're the president of the science club."

The clicking sounds stopped. "It's none of my business, Fate-san." She finally said and her fingers tapped feverishly over the keyboard again. "And what does me being the club president had to do with anything?" she giggled after the last part.

I smirked and let out an "Ah, you're boring!" before lying back down on the table with a soft thud. Despite having a pillow under my head, I still placed my hands behind it.

"I'm boring?" Mari asked in an amused voice.

"Yeah!" I huffed, "I mean, you were there, right? I said all those things to her and, even from _my_ standpoint; it was just downright… evil! For someone who's a year above me, you sure are calm after seeing something like that. Not to mention the waterworks I've caused." And I meant _all _of the waterworks, both the flying water and Nanoha's… tears.

It was her turn to hum in response. Her attention was again directed on her motor. "Well… that might be true," she said. "But…" She trailed off. Again, she was tweaking another area of the motor with a screwdriver.

"But?" I prodded when she made no signs to go on.

She put down the tool and looked at me with a smile. "_But_," she emphasized, "for whatever it may be, I know you must have a reason to do such an unreasonable thing, Fate-san." She picked up a small flashlight and closely inspected the nooks around the machine.

Involuntarily, my eye twitched. Good thing it was left unnoticed since the girl's attention was elsewhere. Calming myself for awhile, I looked at her with a plain look. I made sure that I showed no signs of emotion. Then I put on a smug smile, I said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

She chuckled, "Me neither."

This time I frowned. "You do know that you just said a contradicting statement awhile ago, Mari-san."

"I did?" This time, she was examining two pieces of metal. "I guess I did." She laid them back down on the table and examined a third piece. "But don't you think contradictions are very interesting? The world itself is entirely made up of contradictions."

I couldn't help but scoff, "What up with that? What does the world had to do with what happened in the cafeteria?"

"Nothing really," she admitted. "A person can say one thing but can do an entirely opposite action."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you trying to imply that I'll be contradicting myself? That I'm a hypocrite?"

But instead of answering, she gave me a big smile.

I scowled at her, finding her answer unsatisfying. "I thought you were a science nerd."

"I am," she answered with no hesitation. "Yet I sometimes find myself intrigued by human behavior."

"That's a lie," I spat playfully.

She laughed, "Perhaps." She took off her glasses and used her lab coat to wipe the lens, "But seriously though, you should stop skipping classes, Fate-san."

I crossed my arm in defiance, "Says the girl who's here with me when classes are going on."

In a calmingly swift move I didn't know a member of the science club could possess, she fished out a piece of paper from her coat pocket and held it up for me to see, "I have an excuse slip giving me permission to be here while classes are ongoing."

True enough, the paper looked authentic. Damn it all. And here I thought she was bluffing. But Mariel Atenza wasn't actually that kind of person. It was more of Hayate's category, who by the way, I still had to kill by the end of the day. _It's raccoon-hunting season after all!_

I looked out the window. I narrowed my crimson eyes a little. The brightness of the sun coming through despite being inside an air-conditioned room was still a little intense. I could tell that it was almost noon. This time I saw a streak of white smoke slowly ascending higher into the sky. The straight trail left behind by the streaming jet slowly began to diffuse forming a crooked and lumpy line instead.

"I don't want to go back," I said quietly. It didn't matter if the second-year heard it or not. "It's just too much. I can't handle it."

I didn't know why I said that. Whether I admitted this to Mari or to myself, I didn't know either.

My eyes still glued to the scene outside the window, I heard the science club president sigh. "You have to face it sooner or later. Have you thought of apologizing?"

"Apologizing, huh?" I blew out a breath. The air pushed up some parts of my golden forelock. "Something like that… isn't enough for what I did. Plus, I have a feeling she won't forgive me. I know I wouldn't." I said the last part much quieter than I intended.

Mari hummed again and, this time, she was drumming her fingers on the table. "You may be right," the girl said. _I didn't think she would agree so readily._ "I'm not really familiar nor acquainted with Takamachi-san. And I don't like to assume anything of a person's character unless I really know them personally. But… why don't you just give it a try? It's better than doing nothing."

The truth is… apologizing was the last thing on my mind. If I do that, everything I've been doing would be for naught. I've decided this ever since… that night.

I sighed and pushed back some of my hair. "I'll think about it," I lied.

I could feel Mari's amber eyes boring through me like I'm some stubborn machine refusing to spring back to life. I tried not to comment on her staring at me. With all the willpower I had left, I resisted the urge to glare back.

The timid-looking second-year placed her elbow on the table and cradled her cheek with her hand. She crossed her leg over her kneww and eyed me for a few short seconds. The air beginning to feel tense, I sensed something will happen. "You're lying," she deadpanned.

I almost fell off the table. I whipped my head at her direction. All the more irritated to see her calm disposition contrasting my slightly panicked state. "W-What? N-No, I'm not!" _Wait, why the hell am I stuttering? _"W-What made you say that?"

Taken aback from my outburst like she didn't expect it; her big eyes slowly blinked twice behind her round frames.

It was only after a few more seconds that Mari opened her mouth and was about to speak but—

"HARLAOWN! So _this_ is where you've been!"

—was interrupted when the door at the back of the room burst wide open with a loud bang, and an angry, blonde banshee appeared as she tried to catch her breath.

I looked at Alisa unfazed by her presence and current state. "Aren't you supposed to be in class?"

"That's supposed to be my line!" she yelled back. "Honestly, you blondes are such idiots!"

I tipped my head to the side, wondering if she understood what she just said. "Uh, Alisa?"

She was still panting. "What?"

"You're blonde. Does that make you an idiot too?"

She blinked and slowly her eyes grew wide. Realizing her own slip, she snarled an angry "Shut up!" at me with a stomp of her foot. After catching her breath, the blonde spoke between clenched teeth, "Dragging your butt back to class would just be a bonus." Alisa then pulled up her summer uniform's short sleeves, a clear sign that she was readying herself to beat the life out of me. "Like I said in my mail this morning, you're gonna pay for what you did to Nanoha, you delinquent!"

_Ah, so the third guardian of the princess has appeared, the yellow dragon of the West, huh?_

"Don't you run away from me, Fate!" She warned with a point of her finger.

When Alisa was about to stomp her way at me, I immediately jumped off the table, gave a quick "See you around, Mari-san!" to the stunned club president and ran out through the nearest door.

* * *

><p>"FATE!"<p>

Alisa's voice boomed and echoed around the walls of the empty hallway.

I knew that when it comes to speed and stamina, no matter who it was, no one could catch up to me. Unless, of course, I stop running myself. And Alisa knew that too.

But even if I was faster than my fellow blonde, I'm not taking any chances of slowing down and getting caught. _Who knows what she had in mind for making me pay for making their new friend cry!_

The wind whistled past my ears with the speed I was going. My long blonde hair billowed and followed with each maneuver I made. Behind me, I could hear angry running footsteps closing in. When I looked over my shoulder, Alisa was already a few feet away. "Whoa! Since when were you this fast?" I asked her without stopping.

I ran up a flight of stairs. _This might shake her off my tail._ Grabbing the handrail for support and using my long legs to my advantage, I took two and three steps at a time to climb up faster. Using my advantages, I continued to climb up another set of stairs with my blonde friend still behind me, though she was wheezing from all the stairs she'd climbed.

"I'm… not!" She said in between her heavy breathing. Alisa was still stubbornly following me. "I just—"

We got out of the staircase and I ran down along the third-year classrooms. Despite doing student council work right now, I figured that Alisa didn't continue with what she was going to say in fear of disturbing the upperclassmen's classes. Not to mention each classroom had teachers she didn't want to bother either.

After a few moments, we passed the last classroom without shouting at each other. When we were back in an empty corridor, Alisa continued, "I just want to kick your butt for what you did! And drag you back to your room!"

I rounded a corner and sped up. But the enforcer was still keeping up. _I'm impressed._ "What does it matter anyway?" I bellowed. My voice bounced off the walls around us. "I've been mean before! You guys didn't give a damn about it until real recently!"

Grabbing the corner of the wall, I used the force and my momentum to smoothly take a sharp turn. I looked behind me and saw that Alisa skidded a little before getting back on her chase.

_Why are my friends so stubborn?_

We went down another flight of stairs which was easier than climbing up the first two we took. "You went too far, damn it!" she countered angrily, "If you didn't want the cookies that badly, you could've just said so! You didn't have to say those things to Nanoha! Why can't you just be honest, Fate?" Alisa was _really _determined in her pursuit. And was being annoying about it too.

Once again, we arrived in another corridor. _And I was getting a little pissed._ I didn't know why that last part seemed to annoy me so badly. I decided to end our game of tag.

When I reached the end of the empty corridor near another flight of stairs, I made a sharp turn to the left and jumped over the guardrail.

Realizing the action I took, the discipline committee enforcer blurted, "Wait! Harlaown! Are you crazy?"

I couldn't help but grin while I was in midair. "Hell yeah!" I yelled back at her.

While I was dropping down from such a height, I felt my adrenaline rush soar up even higher and prepared myself for the landing. Landing on my feet and hands to break the impact, I took a second to recover and gather my wits after I landed safely in another hallway, which was the floor where the science club was located.

Somehow, that little jump made me remember the first one I did with the auburn-haired girl and how much she clung to my neck when the two of us were in midair together. I mentally cast that memory aside.

With a nervous laugh, I slowly got up. I was still a little shaken that I pulled that off and noted that if ever I'm going to be chased around again by the enforcers, I am definitely not taking this route ever again. I looked up above me and saw a gaping Alisa, looking down over the guardrail I jumped over on the floor way above mine.

The difference in distance was obvious. And Alisa knew that.

Showing her my toothy grin of victory, I mocked saluted her with two fingers, "Better luck next time, Enforcer Bannings!" I winked up at her and made a quick escape downstairs, never stopping until I was out of the building.

* * *

><p>Though it wasn't much of an accomplishment, I was able to get away from the blonde enforcer. I was safe for now and was able to escape the yellow dragon's clutches. But that didn't mean I'm safe from her and the other three.<p>

After I got away from Alisa, I was able to take a different way around campus without running into her—the girl can be so persistent sometimes—and waited until the bell chimed in for lunch while listening to my iPod. Up on the roof, I rested in a corner under the shade and the wind was unusually breezy despite being summer, which I really didn't mind. Thankfully, I was able to rest up for a bit.

With all the students around, the discipline committee officers would find it hard to track me down. An evil smirk spread on my face. _I am so evil sometimes._

Sitting against the steel-netted fence in the corner of the roof while still listening to an alternative remake of a classic song, I let the wind play with my hair. The air breezed through the top of my head and cooled my slightly sweating scalp. It gave me a refreshing feeling after my cat-and-mouse chase with Alisa.

_I skipped almost all of my morning classes. _

As another gust of wind blew, it made me look up at the almost cloudless sky. It was so blue and deep. I felt that it could swallow me up and I'd drown and be lost in it easily.

_I wonder… how she's doing._

I gasped. _W-Wait! _I shook my head vigorously from side to side and slapped both my cheeks a couple of times. "What the hell… Why was I…" _Why was I thinking of her? _I chuckled lightly. _No. That can't be right. I'm not worried at all for her… _

Remembering how she looked this morning wasn't at all the best action I ever did. _That girl…_ I think it would be best for the both of us if we won't get along from now on.

_If I just keep this up, everything's going to be fine._

My stomach took that time to interrupt my melodramatic thoughts.

"Oh yeah, I should get something to eat." I stood up and dusted off my skirt. I took off my earphones and stuffed my device inside my pocket.

I went out of the roof the same way I came in and headed down to the cafeteria while keeping my eyes open for any discipline committee members that I might run into along the way.

Since Chrono's the student council president and I've been in that office countless times, I've been able to memorize all of the faces of the members. With that in mind, I calmly yet cautiously made my way to get myself something to eat for lunch.

Entering through the entrance, the cool cafeteria was bustling as ever with both students and staff members alike. I headed for the counter where the meals were served and slipped my hand inside my pocket, "I wonder what I should get…" to find that the item I needed wasn't there. I mentally cursed and hung my head grimly. _…I left it in my bag._

_This is a total nightmare!_ I was planning on not returning at all in the classroom until the day was over. Now, I have to show my face all because I simply forgot to take my money card with me! And worst of all, I could just imagine the four dragons waiting for me there! Sinisterly devising a tactical plan to catch me and kill me using unimaginable methods of torture. _I don't want to go back!_ And the dragons weren't the only reason why. _She'd definitely be there too!_

"Fate-chan?"

I raised my head up to a familiar voice. Before me stood a short-haired brunette carrying a clipboard and her money card.

"Amy?"

The third-year was still looking incredulously at me. "By the way, what are you doing?"

"Huh?" I didn't notice that while I was having my inner ranting awhile ago, I got carried away after imagining dragons and torture chambers that I was dramatically clutching my head, making me look like an insane idiot with a migraine. "I-It's nothing," I cleared my throat and coolly regained my composure, "I was just having a headache… since I forgot my money card in my bag."

Amy blinked and innocently asked, "Why don't you just go back and get it?"

I looked away and mumbled, "I can't, since I have a feeling dragons are going to be there waiting for me."

"Dragons?"

"Uh, n-no! It's nothing!" I shook my head and tried again. "It's just, it's such a pain to go back and get it, y'know?" I laughed nervously to cover up my lie. _Wait, I could just hack in a snack from the vending machines. _With that plan in mind, I stepped back and was about to walk away from the student council secretary. "Well, there's no helping it then," I shrugged helplessly, "I'll just be on my way, Amy."

But a hand on my shoulder kept me from proceeding.

"Hold it right there, Fate-chan."

I tensed up. Amy's voice had an unusual chill to it. The last time I've heard her use it was when Chrono mixed up their monthly anniversary by mistake. I nervously willed myself to look over my shoulder at the third-year, "Y-Yes, Amy?" I squeaked.

With a smile I had known to fear thanks to my brother, Amy said, "You're not thinking of using your hacking skills to cheat the vending machines again, are you?"

A trickle of sweat slid down my chin. The grip on Amy's hand suddenly tightened, clearly telling me to fess up. "W-What? Me? _No_! Of course not!" I denied. But it wasn't too convincing since I tried looking at anything but the older student. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Amy-san." I denied and hoped that Amy would buy it.

* * *

><p><em>Well, she did buy something. Just not the one I expected… <em>

A set of two warm hamburger steaks smothered with mushroom gravy and sprinkled with crushed garlic was placed in one plate. Beside it was a small bowl of still-steaming mashed potato mixed with a little bit of gravy and pepper. Right below the mashed potato was another bowl, a mixture of boiled and buttered yellow corn kernels and chunks of carrots. A cold cup of tiramisu was also there for dessert later. To quench my thirst, a tall saturating glass of iced tea was placed at my right-hand side. And to top it all off, sitting right in front of me was a steaming bowl of white rice. A clean spoon and fork were already ready for my use.

I stared at the Lunch Combo Set A the third-year bought for me.

"What's wrong?"

I looked up.

Amy sat across from me and had already started eating her Lunch Combo Set C. Picking up another portion of the steamed fish on her plate with her chopsticks; she looked back at me with an amused smile. "A frown on your face really doesn't suit you, Fate-chan." She picked up some fried stringed-beans and ate the crispy vegetables. "Your fans would cry if they see you like that—" She stopped and placed her chopsticks on her lips, "on second thought, maybe they'd actually find it adorable and enjoy it."

"The hell I care what they think," I grumbled, "Amy, what is this?" I pointed at the lunch meal before me.

Still with her chopsticks in her mouth, Amy blinked and followed where I pointed. "It appears to be… Lunch Combo Set A?"

I smacked my hands on the table. "That's not it! Why did you buy me this?"

"Oh, that?" She gave an easygoing smile, "Don't worry about that. You can pay me later. Or if you're good girl, I won't let you pay at all."

_What am I, a dog? _I hung my head in exasperation. "That's not what I meant either."

I heard Amy giggle. "Well, if you ask me, this is better than having you rob the innocent vending machines, Fate-chan. Just because you're Chrono's sister doesn't mean I'd let you do it. Even though, I already knew you've done this before."

"How did you—"

"I have my sources," she cut in and drank from her glass of iced tea. "Plus, I did something similar during freshmen year—"

"You did?" That got my attention right away. To think that a member of the student council could do something like rig the vending machines. I was simply amazed.

"I still used my money card though, but I get the snacks for half the price whenever the credits inside aren't enough for the real price."

I scowled at her, "You're the same, Amy."

"Am not," she pouted. "Unlike you, I actually _paid_ for what I bought. Plus, I only did it when I didn't have enough credits, which rarely happened by the way."

I leaned my chin on my fist and smirked at her, "Heh, I didn't know you were a rule breaker too, Amy. Does my brother know?"

She looked up at the ceiling in thought. "I don't… think so. He knows I'm good with computers but I don't think he knows about my hacking capabilities."

I realized something. "By the way, where _is_ my brother? Aren't you supposed to eat lunch together?"

"Sadly, he's been called out at the administrative building for some short meeting. Honestly," Amy pouted and mumbled, "leaving his girlfriend to eat lunch on her own. Chrono-kun's so cruel sometimes."

"That's what you get for having him as your boyfriend."

She let out a giggle. "Well, it can't be helped. Now, eat up or your lunch will get cold."

I reluctantly picked up the spoon and fork and eyed the lunch meal before me. _Well, I guess this is better than starving._ I started eating and didn't bother to question Amy's intention with the free lunch any further. Plus, if I talk too much, she might get the wrong idea of my mood and ask the wrong questions. Thinking of trying some of the corn kernels and carrots, I scooped some up and shoved them in my mouth.

"By the way," Amy said after swallowing, "how are things with Nanoha-chan?"

I ultimately choked on a corn kernel—or was it a carrot?—either way, I was having a coughing fit that I instinctively grabbed my glass of iced tea and, because I was still coughing like crazy, some of it sprayed on my face. I tried again and gulped most of it down. Amy reached over and tapped me roughly on the back—which _really _hurt by the way. After the worst part was over, I was wheezing and calming myself down, clearing my now scratchy throat and wiping my wet face with a table napkin. Tears spilled on the corners of my eyes after a piece of vegetable got stuck in my windpipe. _I thought I was going to die._

"Wow," said an amused Amy, "you look really red, Fate-chan."

"Sh-Shut up!" I hoarsely shouted. I pounded my fist on the table, enough for some of the ceramic plates to jolt and rattle a little. "That was totally uncalled for, Amy!"

Amy blinked. "It was an innocent question."

"The hell it is!" I narrowed my eyes at her, hoping it would rather intimidate her even just a little bit. "I bet Chrono told you."

The third-year shrugged and sipped some of her miso soup. "He didn't have to tell me," she said simply. "It's the current talk of the third-years. And quite frankly, it's the talk of the whole high school department. You wouldn't believe the theories they came up with—"

I sharply looked away and thrust an open hand at her to stop. "I don't wanna hear it."

But she didn't listen. "One theory says that you stole her boyfriend."

"That's just plain crazy!"

"Another says that you stole her lunch."

"Now, that's just plain stupid."

"Another theory says that you broke up with her."

"We're not even going out yet!"

Both of us paused. Amy was halfway in putting in another piece of fish in her mouth, while I was halfway in scooping up another spoonful of rice. We were staring at each other with our mouths hung open.

Amy recovered first and was dangerously leering at me. "Oh? _Yet_, huh? I see," She nodded as if she understood everything completely.

"Wait!" I tried to salvage whatever dignity I had left. "You got it all wrong! W-What I mean is that, um, w-we're not going out _at all_! S-So, it would _definitely_ be impossible for me to break up with her since there's no reason for a breakup to begin with since we weren't dating in the first place!"

The girl was looking at me like a Cheshire cat. "So, why are you so flustered?"

"I'm not!" My voice screeched a little.

Amy laughed. "Well, you can't blame them really. Since Chrono-kun's a third-year and the student council president, you're automatically well-known in our level. Not to mention you're a pretty girl with a knock-out body. So, they're really interested in you in both gossip and… a bunch of other reasons."

Something tells me that hearing the other reasons would make me lose my appetite. "I don't really want to know them, if that's okay." I took another bite of my steak, chewed and swallowed.

"So," Amy started again, "with no other intention in mind other than to know an objective answer, how is Nanoha-chan really?"

I hesitated but since Amy seemed to be serious with her question, I obliged on answering, "Objective, huh?" I looked down at my food and drilled a hole in my steak with my fork. "From what I saw this morning, she's not… fine."

When I didn't say anything else, Amy continued, "So, what are you going to do about it?"

I looked up at her this time. "Nothing," I said with a voice void of any emotion and looked back down to continue eating.

"Are you okay with that?"

I paused from cutting a piece. "I don't know."

"I see." Amy cleaned up her bowl of rice and set aside her chopsticks. "She seems to be a really nice girl though."

I finished my mashed potato and reached for my dessert. "I know," I said quietly and peeled off the aluminum foil. _She really is._

The short-haired brunette started opening her dessert too, "So…" and scooped some jelly from the cup, "why did you say those things to her?"

I dipped my plastic spoon through one layer of whipped cream and left it there. _Why?_

'_I-I think I might like you!'_

My eyes turned downcast. "…I don't know."

Amy licked her spoon and sighed at my answer. "For someone so smart, Fate-chan, you sure say 'I don't know' a lot."

"I can't help it if I really don't know, alright?" I weakly shoved a spoonful of tiramisu in my mouth and let the chocolate and cream melt inside.

_Actually… I do know why I did those things to her. I basically have my reasons. I just don't know why it's affecting me this much._

Amy looked like she didn't believe a word I said and nonchalantly spoke again, "By the way…"

"What now?" I growled. All the conversations I had with people had all been about Nanoha and me. _It's really starting to get annoying!_

Amy hesitated for a bit but proceeded anyway, "Alisa-chan's behind you."

"Eh?"

A fist angrily hit the top of my head.

* * *

><p>And I was back in class. <em>Damn it.<em>

After Alisa caught me in the cafeteria, she excused herself before the student council secretary for her behavior and forcefully towed me back to my classroom. Amy didn't help me at all and just happily bid us farewell from her seat.

And like some stray dog, the blonde enforcer handed me to Hayate, who was smiling to no end, and was trying to bite back a laugh at my situation.

Now, we're having our physical education class.

Everyone changed into their gym uniform of comfy dark blue shorts, white shirts with dark blue trimmings and the academy's insignia on our left chests. We waited on the field for our instructor to arrive. Not too far, another class from our year seemed to have their gym class too. I think they were playing baseball with all the loud cheers they were making.

While we were waiting, my classmates scattered into their own groups and talked amongst themselves to pass the time.

I didn't mind waiting around but my head's getting a little fuzzy, so I decided to plop down on the green grass. My eyes were beginning to feel heavy. It's no surprise since I lacked sleep since last night, ate a lot during lunch and, right now, we're having classes at a time usually taken for naps. _It would be nice to ditch and take a nap somewhere._

Despite its sleep-deprived state, my eyes wandered around for a bit until I saw my childhood friends talking with Nanoha. Hayate was spouting something about a new dessert at Cloud Nine Café. _Ah, I haven't dropped by recently. I wonder how Signum's doing._

Hayate was flailing her hands like a maniac.

Suzuka tried to settle her down.

Nanoha laughed.

But it lacked something. Even from afar, I could see that it was missing her usual glow. Her usual laugh was timid but unique.

_She had such a cute laugh back then too. _

My view was blocked. And I was _really_ tempted to kick my classmate's shin real hard.

"I heard Bannings caught up to you, Fate."

I looked up and saw Vice standing in front of me with his usual toothy grin. He squatted down beside me.

"No, she didn't." I pulled some grass off the ground and threw it at his face.

"H-Hey!" He spat out the grass in his mouth.

But I ignored his complaints. "I was having lunch at the cafeteria when she caught me. It doesn't count."

He smirked and shrugged, "Whatever you say. But I guess, when it comes to running, no one can actually beat you or make you stop, huh?"

I pulled another fistful of grass. "Yep… no one has ever beaten me, much less made me stop," I said and threw the grass at no one in particular, "and that's never going to change."

A whistle blew and all of us looked at the direction where it came from. A slender and fit young woman with a feline smirk on her face strode to where our class was gathered. "Heya kids!" She jogged the rest of the way.

From our scattered places, we all slowly gathered into a closer pack to meet our instructor.

Ms. Lieze Lotte, our physical education instructor, put on an apologetic grin, "Sorry I'm late. Aria made me help her with some of her chemistry stuff."

"I thought you said you were bad with chemistry, Ms. Lotte," Hayate bluntly pointed out and this earned a lot of giggles and chuckles from us. I couldn't agree more with her though.

Ms. Lotte only laughed with a tight smile, "I am, but thank you for pointing that out, Ms. Yagami."

"You're welcome!"

She cleared her throat and got right down to business. "Okay everyone, today for physical education, we'll be playing dodgeball."

That got everyone excited. I, on the other hand, covered up a yawn instead. I wasn't much for it though since I'd rather sit this one out and sleep.

"We'll start by doing some stretches and warm-ups. Find a partner to work with."

I raised an eyebrow discreetly. _Partner?_

Vice patted my back. "Wanna pair up, Harlaown?"

I shrugged and chuckled. "Sure," I agreed.

Vice walked away to find a good spot and I was about to follow him but stopped. My head decided to turn to the direction where Nanoha was.

I caught her watching me. And she immediately looked away when our eyes met. She quickly returned to where Hayate and Suzuka were and pretended nothing happened.

I couldn't help but let out a rather uncharacteristically dejected sigh at that.

Ms. Lotte blew on her shiny silver whistle again and told everyone to start our stretches.

Vice did his stretch first and sat on the ground with his legs stretched out in front of him. I stood behind and pushed his back to help him bend forward easier. Hayate paired up with Nanoha while Suzuka was with another girl in our class.

The shorter brunette was laughing at how stiff Nanoha's body was and how she was having a really hard time bending her body to reach her toes. Even with her partner's encouragement and assistance, Nanoha's desperately wiggling fingers still couldn't touch the tip of her gym shoes. She gave up and wailed, shaking her head stubbornly at a still laughing Hayate.

_Didn't think the princess sucked at physical activities._

While I continued to watch the girl trying to surpass her limit, a pained and muffled grunt reached my ears. "Hey… Harlaown…"

"… Hmm?"

"I think… this is too much."

"Huh?" When I looked back down to my stretching partner, I didn't notice that I had already shoved the boy's face flat on the grass. His whole upper body was now parallel to the ground while he braced his hands to try and push back, but with zero success.

I quickly stepped back. Vice sat straight and threw back his head to breathe in some oxygen.

"Ah, sorry about that." Unfortunately for my classmate, I found the picture funny. I laughed and scratched my head, "You should've told me that I pushed you too much."

"I did! I called out to you to stop like three times already. But you didn't hear me!" He panted. Blades of grass clung to his brown hair and some were stuck on his slightly sweaty face. A brown smudge was smeared on his forehead. He stood up and clearly had enough of the stretching exercise.

I tilted my head to the side. "I didn't?" But seriously though, I didn't hear him at all.

He popped his neck and massaged his shoulders. "I bet you weren't even looking at what you did to your partner the whole time. Where were you looking at anyway?"

I scowled at him and he knew what that meant right away. _As if I'd admit where I was looking. _"Nowhere," I shrugged and turned away from him and sat down on the ground, "I'm a little sleepy so I must've spaced out or something," which was half true.

I sat on the ground and stretched out my legs and torso. My grumbling classmate took his position behind me. I reached my toes easily even without Vice's help from behind and did my warm-ups with ease for a few more minutes.

Ms. Lotte blew on her whistle again. "Okay! That's enough!"

The instructor divided us equally. Both sides had the same number of girls and boys in their respective teams. I was with Vice while my childhood friends were with Nanoha in the opposing team.

"Alright," Holding the ball, Ms. Lotte looked at our group, "Team A, who's your captain?"

Vice raised his hand. "That would be me! Vice captain! Get it?" No one laughed at his bad pun. "That was supposed to be funny!" He angrily pointed out after he failed to gain the reactions he wanted.

I looked at him with disdain. _No it wasn't. _

Even Ms. Lotte couldn't help but give him a blank look. "What about your ace?"

Recovering from his failed act, he rested his hand hard on my shoulder and smugly declared, "And our ace is of course, the ever-popular but moody heartbreaker Harlaown!"

By default, I was the ace in our side while Vice was our captain. My teammates cheered and were satisfied with the decision the idiot made.

I glared at Vice who in turn gave me a nervously apologetic grin. _That last part was totally unnecessary! Even though it was somewhat true… _Anyway, I was clearly unhappy about such a thing. That would mean I have to try and not get knocked out of the game. _So much for my plan to sit this one out._

The teacher turned to the other side. "How about Team B? Who's your—"

"—god? I mean, captain?" Hayate interrupted with her hands waved up in the air, "that's me!"

Ms. Lotte tried to ignore the ridiculous 'slip' Hayate made and continued, "And your ace?"

"None other than our airheaded multimillionaire heiress, Suzuka Tsukimura!" Team B's captain answered.

Ms. Lotte could only watch the two opposing captains. "I didn't tell you kids to add some comments about your teammates now, did I?" Ignoring the leaders, our teacher continued, "Okay! Is everyone in a team?"

"Yes ma'am!" Everyone went to their positions.

"Then, play ball!" Her whistle blew once more and officially started the game.

"Fate," one of my classmates called, "we'll leave the front line to you."

"And we'll handle the defense!" another said.

"Roger!" With the game starting, I tied my hair into a high ponytail. "I'm on it!"

Hayate, with her hands crossed over her chest, gave our team a mocking look as if she had already claimed victory. Laughing like a deranged aristocratic woman, Hayate exclaimed, "Behold! The right hand of god! Our ace, Suzuka Tsukimura, will wipe the opposing team out with her awesome diabolic dodgeball power! Remember her power back when we were in junior high and cower! You _girly _girls won't stand a chance!"

"Hah!" Vice countered as haughtily as the short brunette, "Not when we have Lightning Harlaown on our side! You guys are so gonna lose! This game's in the bag! Fate won't even break a sweat after she finishes your team off."

_Remind me again why these two were the captains. _I think I feel a migraine coming up just from watching Dumb and Dumber bicker. For once, it wasn't me who got caught up with another pointless argument with Hayate but despite that, I still felt strangely exhausted as if I was the one in Vice's place instead.

I rubbed my eyes in irritation and also to rub off some of the sleep I was beginning to have. I casted a side-long glance at the other side. I found Nanoha was fidgeting and was restless as she looked from side to side. Then I noticed that she was timidly behind her other teammates. Suzuka came to her and gave the girl an encouraging smile.

_She must be nervous about the game. But… it's just a game, right? _I would have thought of more possible reasons why the girl was like that but my attention got back to our team captain and his rival when our teacher finally intervened.

The woman having lost her patience after she signaled for the game to start approached the two bickering leaders and hit both their heads with her fists. "Knock it off already!" she shrieked, "Didn't you two hear me say 'play ball'?"

"Ow…" Vice groaned and rubbed his head.

"That hurts, Lotte!" Hayate cried childishly.

A vein popped on our teacher's face. "What did you call me, you little brat?" She grinded her knuckles against Hayate's temple. Ignoring the short brunette's yelps and cries, Ms. Lotte continued, "Just because you're Zafira's cousin doesn't mean I'm gonna let you off that easily after what you said."

"Owowowow!" Hayate wailed, "I'm sorry! Forgive my insolence! I won't call you Lotte again, Lotte!"

"You did it again!"

"Owow! I forgot!" Despite her position, the idiotic brunette still managed to chuckle. "Sorry, _Ms. Lotte_!"

The teacher released her captive. "Good. Now, start playing dodgeball already!" She gave an evil feline smirk to the two team captains. A grim shadow crept on her face as she said, "Or maybe you want to run one-hundred laps around the field instead?"

They stood straight. "No ma'am! Sorry ma'am!" The two captains apologized.

After scolding the two, Ms. Lotte once again said, "Now then, for real this time, play ball!" and signaled again with her whistle.

Hayate had the ball first. "Alright! Here goes!" She aimed it at one of my teammates. But she evaded it just in time.

One of my teammates grabbed the bouncing ball and he threw it back to the opposing team.

With loud cheers while evading the cursed sports equipment, the exchange continued several times and didn't manage to hit anyone. Our team was still undamaged also.

When the ball was again thrown to our side, I grabbed it and sharply hurled it back to the opposing team. The ball finally managed to hit one of them with a thud and she had to step out.

"Alright!" Vice cheered.

My teammates patted me on the back. "That's one down! Way to go, Fate!"

"Piece of cake!" I replied with a cheeky grin of my own. Maybe this game wouldn't be so bad after—

Something zoomed pass my face barely missing my nose by a hair strand.

With a boom, the ball was embedded in the earth and created a small crater on the ground not far from where I stood. The soil and grass around it were pushed back up from its sheer force. Thin trails of smoke hissed and rose upwards from the heated surface of the rubber sphere. _Th-This looks like something out of an anime!_

My teammates, along with Vice, could only gape at what they witnessed.

_I've seen it during middle-school… Only one person could actually have this much power…_

I slowly faced back to the opposing team. There stood the player who possessed such a monstrously terrifying power.

"Aw, I missed?" Suzuka Tsukimura sounded genuinely disappointed. She smiled innocently when our eyes connected.

Her teammates also saw what happened and were simply dumfounded. Even Hayate's mouth hung open at the display of her ace's power.

Most of us had been classmates since junior high but it never ceases to scare us whenever we see this side of Suzuka, who was usually the pacifist of the class and would normally be the advocate of order amongst us.

"Tsukimura…" Vice tore his eyes away from the ball and nervously looked at the other ace, "isn't this too much? Someone could end up in the hospital with that kind of throw of yours."

"Oh no," she giggled sweetly, "that much force is _only_ for Fate-chan and it's quite sufficient for her."

_What the hell! She's targeting me?_

My _loyal_ teammates altogether took one big step back away from me.

I narrowed my eyes at them. 'Thanks a lot, guys' I mouthed at them.

A murderous glint appeared in Suzuka's blue eyes amidst that sweet angelic smile on her pretty face. Most people wouldn't notice that. But as one of her childhood friends, I could spot it a million light-years away! "As your _friend_, Fate-chan—"

_Why do I get the feeling that she didn't mean it when she said friend?_

"—please try your best, okay?"

Sweat slid down my cheek. The summer heat wasn't helping either. I would be lying if I said I wasn't scared. "T-Try my best, you say?" My legs were beginning to shake. And despite the current season, I could feel Suzuka's bone-chilling aura from where I stood. _Wait, try my best in what? Not to get hit? Not to get killed? Should I write a last will and testament now?_

"Well, anyway," one of the boys pulled the ball off the ground, "enough with the small talk. Let's play dodgeball!" He targeted Suzuka and threw the ball at her.

The purple-haired heiress caught it easily and using the ball's momentum shot it back at him. He got hit in the stomach and he was out immediately.

Team B cheered for their ace.

The force she used was completely different when she threw the ball at me. She really went easy on him.

_So, in other words, she really was targeting me!_

Afterwards, the game continued and one by one my teammates were knocked out of the team. Of course, our team also kept on fighting and managed to hit the other team's players. But despite our efforts, we were down to four members. Hayate's team on the other hand, had two more players than we did. We were seriously in trouble. _If I don't do something, we're definitely going to lose!_

With that annoying laugh of hers again, Team B's captain spoke, "It's not too late to forfeit the game, Fate. You're only down to four players while we still have six."

"There's no way we're forfeiting, Yagami!" Vice said as he held the ball.

"That's right, Hayate-chan." One of my teammates countered.

"You heard them, Hayate," I said with a smirk. "Just because we're outnumbered doesn't mean we're just gonna let you win just like that."

The brunette crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. "Geez, I just wanna end this before it gets _too_ bloody. But, oh well," she sighed and shrugged helplessly, "suit yourself, Fate."

Vice threw the ball and managed a double-hit shot. The ball rebounded from one of our classmate and hit another at their ankle, knocking them both out of the game. Of course, with that shot, our side was overjoyed and all four of us were practically leaping and cheering. Our teammates on the sidelines also cheered for us wildly.

Vice's move evened out the odds and caused Hayate to cry out and frown deeply in annoyance. "The game's not over yet!" She pointed out, "We're still going to win this!"

"I'd like to see you guys try then!" I laughed.

"Don't worry, Fate-chan." The purple-haired ace smiled, "I'll make sure that happens." Suzuka picked up the ball and of course aimed it at me, which I managed to catch. Throwing it back, I aimed it at Hayate, who ducked just in time.

My teammates scattered and moved around our side of the field.

Team B's players were just as energetic. Nanoha had a hard time holding the ball in her hands amidst the heated game. Ultimately, she was able to get her bearing but unfortunately, she lamely threw the ball at the side.

I bit back a laugh when I saw her how she handled the ball. _The princess is so clumsy with sports?_

One of my teammates aimed the ball at Nanoha but Suzuka caught it in time and threw it back at her, which knocked her out of the field.

Now, we were down to three.

"This isn't good," Vice said under his breath. "We have to knock out Tsukimura or we'll really lose. Do you think you can handle her, Fate?" He held out the ball to me.

And I took it from him and gave our captain a determined look. "Leave it to me." I think the heiress had finally manifested into the purple dragon I feared since this morning.

_The noble purple dragon protecting the princess has finally arrived._

I stood opposite Suzuka on the field. "So this is what you meant by your message from this morning!" I threw a fast ball at her.

She jumped back and caught the ball easily with a smile, "Of course. What better way to punish you than to make you suffer in the field where you can't escape, correct?" She widened her bearing, reeled back her hand and aimed a straight ball at me.

I've gotten used to seeing fast objects. I caught the ball with a loud smack on my open hand and quickly held it with the other. I sighed and narrowed my eyes at her. "What's the big deal? Why are you guys so angry anyway?" With some annoyance starting to build up, I gave back the ball with a little more force than before and aimed it at someone else instead.

Caught off-guard, Suzuka's female teammate could only duck and cover but the opposing ace managed to catch it. The crouching girl thanked her. Suzuka giggled before she faced me. The purple-haired girl blinked. "My, it's not like you at all to ask such a ridiculous question, Fate-chan." She readied the ball in her hands, "You know as well as we do, why we're angry at you!" and threw a fast-spinning ball with an angry grunt.

Sensing that that particular throw would really hurt them, my teammates who were near me easily scattered away and to prevent any casualties from our side, I didn't evade the ball and used my hands and body to catch it.

With a loud thud, the ball went straight to my torso. But of course, I wasn't counted out. _But that… That really hurts! _The spin actually made it faster and the friction caused by the spin upon contact made it all the more painful. I knew my eyes were brimming with tears after I caught the ball in my arms. _Is this still dodgeball?_

But she's right. I do know why they're acting like this. _But I... want to escape it._

Then her face turned solemn and looked straight at me. She spoke in a voice loud enough for only the two of us could hear, "You… have no idea how she looked back then after I chased after her while you just stood by and watched, Fate-chan."

I opened my mouth to say something to defend myself, but closed it again when nothing came to mind.

"So how dare you brush this aside like it's nothing!"

_I knew it._ Despite not looking like it, Suzuka was more than capable of feeling anger when you pushed the wrong buttons and messed with the wrong people. I expected something like this would happen but I didn't think that she would be this affected by what happened at that time with the crying girl. _So what did she see? What did Nanoha look like back then?_

I felt an unknown emotion building up within me. And with that in mind, I launched the ball at her with all my might. But she took one step to the side instead and avoided it easily. Luckily, the player behind her wasn't paying attention so he got hit in the head instead of Suzuka.

"Ah, sorry!" Frustrated, I smacked my hand on my forehead and was a bit disappointed that the ball hit the wrong person. _Well, at the very least they're down to three players like we were._

Now, it was three against three. It was high time to end it.

Hayate threw the ball at my teammate and hit him in the shoulder. I managed to catch it before it touched the ground, so it didn't count.

"Thanks, Harlaown!" He rubbed the spot where he was hit.

"No problem." I locked onto Suzuka and was about to throw it at her.

But at the last second, I did a feint attack and launched the ball at Team B's captain instead, squarely hitting her on the forehead.

My team cheered.

Nanoha and Suzuka held their team captain up. "Fate! T-That was so unfair! Y-You cheated!" She pointed an accusing finger at me as she rubbed her reddening forehead.

I rolled my eyes. "That, my good Hayate, is called a _feint_. Learn it. Live it. Love it." I winked when she let out a feral growl.

A miffed Suzuka picked up the ball and hit my teammate before I realized what happened next. With that, it was the opposing team's turn to cheer wildly.

"Crap," Vice hissed, "we really need to get rid of Tsukimura, Fate. After that, Takamachi would just be an easy target."

Involuntarily, I deeply frowned at how he said that last part and I strangely found it _seriously_ irritating. But I didn't comment on it at the moment. I just nodded to show I heard him. He threw the ball at Suzuka who caught it easily. Then the ace threw it back at Vice who threw it at Nanoha. Unfortunately, the girl got hit on the arm when she held them up in defense. Suzuka swiftly caught the ball before it hit the ground and managed to revive her teammate.

"T-Thanks, Suzuka-chan."

"Anytime, Nanoha-chan." Suzuka targeted Vice and aimed at him.

Miraculously, the boy caught the ball.

Holding up her watch, Ms. Lotte blew her whistle and got our attention. "Okay! The next one to get knocked out will determine the winner of the game. Do your best, kids!"

_So the team who'll have one player left will be the loser? This is going to be tougher than I thought. _No doubt that the opposing ace would protect Nanoha. And Suzuka would be more than capable of protecting herself too. So how are we going to win this?

"Fate," our captain called and he was grinning, "we are _so_ going to win this."

I blinked. "Huh?" _Where did all that confidence come from?_

"Alright then," our feline teacher held up her trusty whistle, "for the last time, play ball!"

With the blow of the final whistle, Vice reeled back his hand holding the ball and targeted Suzuka.

From what I can see, his widened stance would mean a really fast and strong throw that would be impossible to evade and catch. Not to mention, it would really hurt if the target's not good enough. It won't be easy for Suzuka to catch the ball at such a high speed either. If she could, then she'd have to land with a spin.

With a loud cry, Vice faced Suzuka but twisted his body at the last second.

My eyes widened. In that instant, I knew what he was planning. _He was doing a feint! And his real target was—_"Vice stop! She can't handle that throw!"

But I was too late to call it off. Vice already released the ball in high speed at Nanoha. Suzuka was too far and won't be able to make it on time.

With everything I've got, I dashed to intersect the ball heading for the girl.

_Her body's too stiff… _

I didn't know why my body acted on its own.

_She's clumsy and has no hand-eye coordination whatsoever..._

Whether it was out of reflex or my conscience—

… _Ultimately, she sucks at sports… _

—I knew I had to do something!

_So… is this why I'm running towards her?_

This was the first time I've run this fast. And it was the first time I felt desperate in reaching somewhere I wanted to be. And despite how fast I was running, I felt time had slowed down and let me see how everything transpired.

Nanoha didn't move at all when the ball was heading towards her. She was like a deer caught in headlights.

Then she noticed what I was doing. "F-Fate-chan? What are you—"

_That surprised look… I should be the one who's supposed to be surprised as to why I'm doing this._

In a moment, a lot of things happened. I heard a loud boom. Something blunt and entirely made of hard rubber connected on the side of my head. Then ultimately, the raw power—the sheer force threw my head to the side, which literally knocked me off my feet and senses.

"_Fate-chan!"_

Only echoes of distant voices remained for one last moment, as the last bits of my consciousness slowly started to fade and vanish completely into black.

_Na… noha…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: THE END… of the first part! Nyaha! **

**And of course, another cliffy! *insert evil face here* Bwahahahahahaha!**

**Ehem, anyway, this chapter was originally longer than what you see here. Before I knew it, I had written more than forty pages already! And I still wasn't getting the ending I wanted! **

**It was soooo long I actually got scared for some reason (Believe me; I don't know why a long chapter scared me too). So, I ended up taking a virtual katana and sliced the story in half. Well, not really an equal half, but I had to cut it somewhere since it was getting too long and it might end up into a sixty-page-long chapter 7 and might annoy you. So yeah…**

**So think of this chapter as part one. And the next one, part two (no duh, RatSkie you moron!).**

**And I'm not promising anything anymore! I might get jinxed again and end up updating by the time of the next Ice Age! Well, not really… but you get my point. **

**However, I will tell you that I've already written Chapter 8 and I intend to finish this story. And that's it. I'm not jinxing myself again! DX**

**And the part I'll always love, review, comments, questions, PMs and suggestions are always ALWAYS welcome and I'll never get tired from reading and receiving them! Tell me what you think! You guys can even scold me for taking too long to update. But please be gentle about it. I have sensitive skin. nyahahahaha! I don't get it either! Nyaha! XD **

**Hope to see you guys in the next chapter! See you sooooooon~! La-La-La-La-La~! :D**


	8. What I Failed To Do

**A/N: Okay, I know that I'm really, really, REALLY (times infinity) late but… MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! **

***silence and sounds of crickets* **

**And I also know that you guys are mad at me for being bloody late with this chapter but… it wasn't my fault! I really have a good reason this time! **

**I… got real busy with work! Let me explain! I know this was long overdue and it's over two months already since I last updated(?). But that wasn't my fault really! After the last chapter, I was seriously trying to update my fic as fast as I could. But then, out of the blue my previous employer asked me if I wanted to come back to work, and I did kinda wanted to earn some cash to buy some cool stuff for the holidays so… If you want to blame someone, blame my employer who hired me back out of the blue! Not that I'm not grateful for the job or anything, but still! It got me so busy that I only come back home to sleep then after that I'm off to work again. Sleep, eat, work and repeat. See, my awesome schedule? Hahaha!**

**And that's about it. I'm done ranting now.**

**Please forgive me! Please? I have cookies? Oh, you're allergic? Oh… How sad… Te-he! XD**

**Anyway, I wanna thank everyone for putting up with me and my legendary tardiness! It really made me squeal like a giddy schoolgirl that people still reviewed and those who added me to their lists and alerts-thingy. Seriously, I love ya! I just wanna hug all of ya so bad! I definitely would, if I could! XD**

**And for the anon reviewers, yehey for you! hahahaha! (I know that didn't make any sense!) Hahaha! It's always a pleasure to read all of your reviews!**

**Parme-san: Yeah, I like reading long chapters too but writing it is an entirely different story! nyahahahahaha! Don't worry! I'll do my best with the following chapters! Hahaha! I love Fate too! nyaha! :D**

**puchan: nyaha! I based this Suzuka with the original manga's Suzuka. Really took me by surprise when she knocked out Fate out of the game! I laughed so hard in that part! Hahahaha! Sarcasm is a must in my story! But sarcasm plus Hayate? Hahahaha! I can't wait to write more about it! Hahaha! Our resident rebel in love? Hmmm… maybe? Maybe not? Nyaha! We'll see! XD**

**CC: Me? A fun person to review? Hahahahaha! What made you say that? nyaha! Anyway, like I said in the previous chapters, Fate is forever HAWT! Hahahaha! It's a fact of life, man! I mean, girl! Wait… Are you a man? Wahahahahaha! Sorry about that! That 'are you a man?' line came from the CD of one of my favorite bands. Okay, I'm being weird! DX**

**kris-tim: Give Suzuka a ball and she'll be the Ultimate Fighting Champion! Wahahahahaha! Actually, Vita's coming up next in this chapter. This is actually the part two of the previous chapter since it was already too long, I decided to cut it off somewhere—which annoyed some of the readers. *bows* Sorry about that, folks! :D But don't worry, both Fate and Nanoha will be suffering for awhile before they end up together. A lot of emotions will fly very soon. Oh, and I think Yuuno's coming up soon too. Nyaha! :D**

**unknown: hahaha! Thanks! And I deeply apologize for being tardy. All hail my awesome punctuality powers! XD**

**NekoGuardian: nyaha! I miss playing dodgeball too but we didn't call it dodgeball here. And we usually don't use the real balls. We just improvise with tennis balls, paper balls, socks and leaves. I know the last one was weird but I'm serious! Nyaha! What? You got knocked out? Cool! I mean, how sad. Nyaha! Just kidding. Well, since ours weren't that big, nobody got knocked out when they got hit. Hahaha! But it still hurts a lot. And yes, the suffering still continues! Viva la torture! XP**

**Yo-kun: Hahaha! Thanks! And I'm sooooo sorry I'm so late! DX**

**mitsuki: weeee! Glad you liked the long chapter! I think my chapters are getting longer and longer. That can't be good. Anyway, at least, you found a new person to fear! Wahahahaha! XD**

**NekoGuardian: Thanks for reviewi—wait, what? Didn't you review already? Wahahahaha! Awesome! I hope you had fun reading my fic as much as I had fun writing it! nyaha! :D**

**Oh, and although I did proofread this, I only went through it once. So for any typos, grammar errors and stuffs like that, my sincerest apologies for my flaws and mistakes. I'll try to do better next time. I promise! :D**

**Disclaimer: And even though it's the new year, I still don't own anything! How sad…**

**Uurgh~! I mustn't keep my masters waiting! Without further delay and brought to you by my awesome punctuality powers, please enjoy this superbly overdue chapter! Yehey~!**

* * *

><p>I felt like I was submerged underwater. An unseen force pushed me down and I had little choice but to go to that direction. At first, the unknown engulfed me and nothing materialized around my sight. But then, something hazy manifested.<p>

_A dream…? _

My dream. I dreamed of a recent memory.

We sat together in silence while we drank our hot chocolates on one cool spring evening. Frankly speaking, I was quite enjoying the atmosphere. I was beginning to like the comfort I felt every time we were together. And it was even better that we're having a hot drink to warm us in the cool season of late spring.

I laughed on the inside. _Nothing can ruin this moment!_

"Fate-chan, I…"

"Hmm?" I faced Nanoha beside me. My lips touched the rim of my cup as I was about to take another cautious sip of the hot chocolate.

I waited as she looked down at her half-full cup. _Does she want more? I would gladly buy her some more if she wants—_

"I-I think I might like you!"

Silence. I said nothing. She said nothing too.

I was completely dumbstruck.

… _Eh? What did—Did she just… eh?_

I didn't know what happened. I felt like the world came into a screeching halt. I knew my face contorted of that of pure—but restrained—shock.

… _She likes me…? She _likes_ me?_

And it was a darn good thing too that she didn't look up at me after saying that… that… _Why did she have to say THAT?_

_Wait calm down, me. _Usually, I wasn't one to jump to conclusions but I kind of figured out the kind of 'like' she meant. And I wasn't blind to not notice how she was acting around me either. Her shyness around me, her stuttering, her cute blushes and her gazes of what I denied all this time to be full of admiration and longing. I hoped that it would all just go away eventually. But then, they all grew to something else more troublesome. All of them pointed out to one thing…

_Stop! Wait a minute! So that means… _

She shouldn't get attached to me. Nor can I be any more than a friend to her. Both are simply… and complicatedly impossible for the both of us.

_Nanoha, you… _

In the end, you'll just get hurt anyway.

I recovered quickly enough before she realized my silence. Steadying my already calm mask, I decided to face her once more.

Then she let out a laugh—a forced laugh to be more specific—and smiled.

Nanoha still didn't look at me. _Maybe I can still salvage our situation. Or maybe I can just go out with her. After all, she's cuter and a lot more interesting than the ones before her. _

"J-Just ignore me!" she blurted out, "I just wanted to try saying—"

"Then, wanna go out?"

"Eh?" She looked really surprised. As if I've grown a second head or something. _Didn't she hear me? Did she think that I'd turn her down? _"H-Huh? W-wait a minute… Fate-chan, you really like me back?"

Hearing her question, I found myself stunned. I couldn't even blink! _Huh? Oh—uh, wait, um, what did she say? _Well, I don't hate her or anything if that's what she meant. _She is cute after all. So, I guess, yeah?_ I noticed that she was anxiously waiting for my reply. So I answered her finally with a "…Yeah.".

"W-Wait a second!"

_W-What now? _

She shifted her body to fully face me as she shot her free, open hand in front of her, "You hesitated!" She pointed out.

Her quick motion took me by surprise that I leaned away in reflex, "Did not," I denied.

"Did too!" she insisted, "You definitely did!"

"Just forget about that," I countered and found myself frowning at her persistence but I didn't turn away like I usually do and still paid attention.

"No, I won't," she said stubbornly. "Do you really like me?"

_Um…_ "Yeah… I guess." I mentally sighed. _This can't go on like this…_

"But what I meant wasn't that sort of 'like'."

_Ah, I knew it. I hate it when I'm right. _

She looked down at our schoolbags between us. And I was mentally thankful for the… distance and barrier they provided between me and her. If we were sitting a little closer, this situation would've been more awkward and uncomfortable. "I'm asking if you really, _really_ like me."

_I can't believe this is happening… _She likes me that way. She's like all the others. She had already grown an attachment to me despite us only knowing each other for only three days.

_Why?_

My thoughts were caught in a storm that I became quiet. She asked if I really, _really _liked her. _Did she mean if I lo—_

I angrily shoved that idea aside. With all the willpower I had, I kept my face impassive and said an honest "I'm sorry… I don't know" to her.

It was the truth. It really was.

She looked positively numb from what I said. "What's up with that…?" she said. She looked up at me but found the task too difficult to bear and settled in gazing down again. Her blue eyes never met mine anymore. "Then, let's just forget it," she said. Defeat was evident in her voice. "I don't want something like that. If we're going out, I want you to really like me back…"

I couldn't say anything after hearing something like that. She wanted me to feel something more for her. I inwardly smirked._ What a demanding girl. She's surprisingly old-fashioned. _But I strangely found that part of her endearing yet naïve at the same time. _I'm sitting beside a genuine hopeless romantic._

And I can't believe I'm thinking this even though we're not going out at all. But…

_You… deserve someone better than me. Someone who isn't…_

I looked back at the fountain and said, "Okay" to end our last conversation for the night.

After what seemed like a timeless experience, my heavy body became light. And it slowly began to resurface from the deep dark sea.

* * *

><p>Slowly, my eyelids fluttered open and revealed blurry lines against a white background. <em>I thought heaven would be made up of clouds and sunshine than lines…<em>

When my vision finally managed to focus, I figured I was looking up at the ceiling of…

I looked to the side and looked out through the glass sliding window. "…Where am I…"

I heard the curtains at the other side slide open. "Finally, you're awake." I turned my head to where the sound of the voice was to see a smiling short-haired blonde wearing a white coat over a celadon-colored dress. She walked to where I was and looked down with amused violet eyes. But a hint of genuine concern swirled in those gentle orbs. "I was worried that we'd have to call for an ambulance."

"… Shamal?" Hayate's distant relative smiled more when I said her name.

"At least we don't have to worry about you having memory loss," she giggled.

"… Memory loss?" Nothing came to mind at first. But after a moment of waiting, I suddenly remembered what happened. I quickly pushed back the blanket covering me and sat up which startled the young woman and also gave me a splitting headache. I held my head in pain and hissed. "_Ow!_" The throbbing sensation was agonizing.

"Whoa there," Shamal pressed her hands on my shoulders and gently pushed me back down on the soft bed of the school infirmary. "Take it easy, Fate-chan." She looked at me worriedly and tucked me in, "You got hit pretty badly during gym class and got knocked out right away. You've been asleep ever since. But then," she casted a sharp look at me, "usually, you wouldn't let yourself get hit whenever you played sports. And it's certainly unusual for you to get unconscious after a hit."

I slowly pulled the blanket over my mouth, "Well, y'know," and I found its clean, white hem far more interesting than answering her question, "I just have one of these… _days_ when I'm not in top form. So… yeah." I explained and finished lamely with a soft cough.

Even without looking at her, I could feel that the woman was scrutinizing me under her professionally keen eyes. After all, a doctor's eyesight is one of his weapons in finding out what's wrong with his patient. "You didn't sleep properly again, did you?"

I mumbled a subtle "Damn it" for being caught in just under a few seconds of interrogation. I gave her one of my sheepish grins, "Well, I've been thinking of a lot of things lately so…" and let out a tense laugh.

I've known Shamal for as long as I've known Hayate. Though she was a bit older than us, we had known each other since I was a kid. She was somewhat like a second sister figure to me but was more of a mother figure to the bouncy short brunette when we were growing up. She's a medical intern in Mid's general hospital and sometimes worked here as the school's physician whenever her schedule allowed it. _Guess this was one of her schedules._

Shamal crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. For someone with such a gentle and motherly aura around her, seeing the young woman in her white coat crossing her arms and giving you a reprimanding look just made me _not_ want to lie to her.

"Are you so preoccupied by your thoughts that you didn't sleep last night?" Ah, she's getting angry.

_Well, it was more of I couldn't get any sleep at all. _

"You were playing a dangerous sport while your body and mind didn't get the rest they needed? What if you didn't wake up anymore, Fate?"

Crap, she's pissed. She's not using 'Fate-chan' anymore. She and her cousin sure shared some weird habits.

I raised my hands in front of me, gesturing for the usually mild-mannered woman to relax. "C-Calm down, Shamal," I nervously said, "I know you're worried. And I'm sorry, okay? It's my fault for not being careful. So just…" I flashed one last toothy grin to show her that I was fine, "chill, okay? I won't do it again. I promise."

The blonde woman tried to remain angry but soon faltered after several moments had already passed, and ended her façade with a deep sigh. "Luckily enough, your head is so thick, I'm sure there aren't any damages to be worried about."

I raised my brow at her. "Thanks, Shamal." Then when it sunk in, I added. "I think."

She smiled at last, "You're welcome." She turned on her heel and went back to her desk.

I rubbed my eyes. "How long… was I out?" I noticed that my throat was a little dry. Well, this happens every time I woke up after I sleep.

"Hmm?" With her back facing me, she replied, "Almost three hours I think." She held up a pen and walked back to where I was. "Last period's almost halfway done." She then pressed a button which turned on the tiny bulb at the end of the penlight she was holding. "Hold still for awhile, okay?" She aimed and maneuvered the tip in front of each of my eye and studied them intensely in each turn. The brightness wasn't annoying and didn't hurt my eye at all. Once done, "Good," she beamed and rested her fists on her hips, "your pupils are reacting normally. So you should be back to your good ol' reckless self after some rest."

"I-I see." I smiled nervously, "Thanks again, Shamal."

The woman smiled in kind. "You're always welcome," she said gently and returned to her desk. "Do you feel any pain anywhere?"

I rubbed the part where I remembered getting hit during dodgeball. There were a couple of adhesive bandages over my eyebrow and on my other cheek where I may have fallen on after the hit. But to my surprise, it didn't hurt as much as I thought. There wasn't even a bump on my sore spot. I knew my brows were drawn together to show my confusion. "No…?" I answered, unsure of my own evaluation.

Shamal giggled into her hand. "While you were asleep, I applied warm compress to ease away the swelling and pain on your head. The small scratches are nothing for you to worry about either."

My eyebrows shot up. "Ah, really? No wonder there's hardly any pain. And there's no bump either." I beamed a grateful grin at my old friend. "Thanks, Shamal."

The woman smiled, her eyes turned to mere slits, "You're welcome. Your mother and brother came to see you, by the way. They said they'll come by to pick you up after school, so just take it easy and rest until then." Shamal stifled back another giggle and said, "The second they heard what happened, they rushed-in in a state of panic." This time, a laugh escaped her lips, "Chrono-kun looked like he was about to faint."

I laughed wearily. Seriously, I could just imagine what Shamal meant. _Leave it to my brother to act like a girl in front of a situation like that. _I scoffed lightly, "They're just a bunch of worrywarts."

"They just love you that much," the woman said gently.

I didn't say anything and just smiled at the simple truth. When I turned back to the doctor, Shamal's gaze softened and I knew why. Instantly, I looked away from embarrassment at being caught like that. I only heard her small giggles.

I sat up slowly. Shamal looked like she wanted to scold me for doing such an action in my state. But I showed her a grin to tell her I was fine. "So… um, who brought me here?"

She blinked. "You don't remember?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Um, last thing I remembered was that I tried to stop a ball from hitting Na—er, I mean, someone…" I had no idea why I suddenly felt embarrassed from revealing who I tried to save.

Shamal only hummed and observed me in silence. When I didn't say anything, she decided to fill me in. "When you didn't wake up after you got hit, Vice-kun carried you. Ms. Lotte decided to end your class earlier because of what happened. Everyone also kind of panicked when you didn't wake up after the hit."

Taking in the information she provided, I slowly came to one gruesome conclusion. "So we _lost_?" Mortified by the result, I stared at my own hands. _We lost?_

The intern's slender flaxen eyebrows rose up. She blinked twice before saying, "I… beg your pardon?"

I swiftly looked back up at her. "Ms. Lotte told us that the team who only had one player left would be the loser and since I got knocked out, that meant Vice was the only surviving player on our team which means _we_ totally lost!"

Shamal's face looked positively lost when I explained the condition to end our dodgeball game during gym class. "I-I know you're competitive, Fate-chan. But I don't think it's something for you to worry about. Besides, from what I heard from Hayate-chan, Vice-kun was the one who hit you…so, technically, a teammate hitting his own teammate wouldn't count, right? So, you didn't get knocked-out of the game even though you _did_ get knocked out of consciousness."

Despite understanding what Shamal meant, I couldn't help but selectively pick out one particular thing out of all that. "Yeah," I said wryly, "I'm gonna kill him for that."

Shamal held her chin in thought. "Yes, he did expect that you'd be saying something like that when you wake up."

I let out a sigh. Somehow, the feeling of wanting to kill someone was growing dangerously quick. "Our own team captain…" I mumbled darkly, "shot down his _own_ ace…" Not to mention he tried to get rid of Nanoha using that kind of throw at her. _I'm _really_ gonna kill him for that._

She laughed and sat on her office chair. "You should take it easy on him. He was the one who carried you here—"

_He's the sole reason why I'm here!_

"—Hayate-chan and Suzuka-chan were really worried that they've gone overboard and wanted to make sure you were alright."

I smiled weakly. "Figured they'd be like that. Don't worry," I flapped my hand at her, "it'll take more than that to finish me off." I genuinely found the idea amusing when I tried to imagine the worried and guilty faces of my attackers but abruptly stopped when I noticed Shamal looking at me silently with a downhearted look from where she was seated. The atmosphere turned awkward in an instant. I coughed into my fist. "Sorry about that." I looked down and found the wrinkles of the blanket far more interesting. "F-Forget what I said."

I heard her sigh and I knew Shamal wouldn't allow for this kind of atmosphere to linger any longer.

Out of habit, my hand went to my pocket. I panicked instantly when the object wasn't there.

"Your phone's here."

I looked up and, true enough, I saw Shamal waving a black shiny, rectangular object at me. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. But that didn't mean I wouldn't glare at her. "Why'd you take it out of my pocket without me knowing?"

"Why are you bringing a gadget during class hours?"

Our stares fiercely locked on each other. But since I was the one at fault, I surrendered after a few moments. "Touché," I mumbled and held out my open hand, "Can I have my phone back?"

"What's the magic word?" The woman sang.

I looked at her in disdain but obliged with her silent demand. She's been doing this ever since Hayate, Vita and I were children. "Can I have my phone back? _Please?_" I emphasized the word with all the sarcasm I could muster.

Instead, the adult pouted. "Geez, that wasn't what I wanted to hear. But since you asked nicely," Shamal unfolded from her chair, walked to my bed and placed my gadget on the palm of my hand. My arm was starting to grow tired. After taking a quick look at my phone's home screen and locking it, I slipped it back inside my pocket.

I mumbled another "Thanks" to her, which she replied with her "You're welcome," and walked back to her chair.

"Nanoha-chan—"

My ears perked up.

"—on the other hand, wanted to be here when you woke up."

My heart skipped a beat. My eyebrows shot up. And I lifted my head slowly to face Shamal. "Sh-She did?"

The soon-to-be doctor blinked and nodded dumbly. "Y-Yes," she confirmed.

"R-Really?"

She raised a skeptical eyebrow but still nodded with a gentle smile. "She did. And was so cute about it too. She was really worried about you and said it was her fault that you got hurt."

_I didn't know why …_

"I-Is that so?" I looked away. I was strangely feeling nervous that my heart was beating too fast when Shamal mentioned about… what Nanoha wanted to do. Feeling restless, I busied my hands by playing with the white blanket. "W-Well, technically, it was Vice's fault I got hit."

… _but knowing that she wanted to wait, strangely made me… _

Shamal propped her elbows on her knees and cupped her face with her hand, playfully cradling her head from side to side while looking at me with a pleased smile. "Well, that's what Hayate-chan said too. But, she still insisted until Lotte and I convinced her and the others to attend their next class and that you'd be alright after some rest."

…_happy._

I didn't say anything. I just imagined the look on her face when she wanted to do what she declared but was stopped when others intervened. Cutely defiant sapphire orbs. Her eyebrows furrowing together. And somehow, a cute pout would finish off the face of a stubborn-looking Nanoha Takamachi.

"You look happy."

I whipped my head at the other woman so hard that my neck popped at the wrong place. "Ow…" I groaned and rubbed the sore spot.

But something worse happened after looking at Shamal and comprehending what the smirking woman just said. I can't believe it, but—dare I say it, a horrible thing just happened to me—_I actually blushed!_

My face suddenly felt warm. The blood rushing to my face was so intense that I was starting to get dizzy from the overload. My heart was pounding too fast and too hard I can hear them inside my ears. I pressed both my hands against my cheeks, commanding my own body part to stop turning into a ripe tomato inside the school infirmary. _W-What's going on? The hell! This can't be happening!_

I heard a long line of giggling and glared at the culprit.

"_What?_" I tried to snarl at her angrily. But it wasn't that convincing when my voice came out as a squeak instead of an intimidating growl, which was what I really intended.

The intern was holding her stomach with one arm while her other hand covered her lips. Shamal's purple eyes disappeared into meager slits from all the laughter she was making. When her fit died down a little, she wiped the corner of her eyes and said to me, "You're so cute when you're happy, Fate-chan. Your face is almost the same color as your eyes."

I gasped.

I gaped.

Bottom line is my mouth was wide open like that certain famous sculpture called the Mouth of Truth found in a certain famous place. "_I-I am not!_" My voice cracked and sounded a pitch higher than usual. _What, am I going through puberty _now_?_

"And you're a _terrible_ liar." The older woman, who I always considered close to family, went into a giggling fit—again!

"Shamal! Stop laughing!" I commanded but it landed on deaf ears. And I turned to my last resort. "I'm telling Sig—"

Despite it being done softly, I clearly heard a knock and an "Excuse us!" coming from the door.

I stopped when I heard the familiar muffled voice. _Wait! Why is _she_ here?_

I decided to ask the question outside my mind. I fiercely looked at Shamal and harshly mouthed a quiet, 'Why is _she_ here?' at the intern.

She tilted her head to the side. Her grin meant she'll play along. She mouthed her words much gentler than I did, 'Why? She's here to visit you.' She pointed a finger at the door, and then at me.

'WHAT?' With all my might, I did my best to restrain myself from yelling which resulted to my voice sounding like I was being strangled to death.

"Dr. Shamal?" I think that was Suzuka.

"Yes!" the woman replied in a singsong voice, "I'll be right there!" Shamal gave me a pointed look and mouthed 'Stay put' at me before answering the door.

Luckily, the curtain hid me away from view. I bit back my fingertips in panic. I wasn't ready to face her. I have too many reasons why I can't.

_Well… I can't think of anything right now but—_

I heard the door slid open.

"Yo! Shammy!" That's Hayate.

"Hayate-chan," Shamal's voice sounded patient and gentle, "call me Dr. Shamal or Dr. Yagami when we're not at home."

"But that's so _boring_!"

"Ah, good afternoon, Dr. Shamal. H-How is Fate-chan?" _Nanoha?_

_She's really here! Stupid Shamal!_

"Fate-chan's just fine. As a matter of fact, she's awake right now."

_Don't tell her that!_

I soundlessly jumped out of bed and roughly put on my sneakers lined on the floor. I didn't bother to tie my shoelaces. I twisted around furiously, not caring that I disheveled my blonde hair out of place, to find a good hiding place or any escape route I could take.

And then I saw the infirmary's window. The infirmary was on the first floor which means—

_Freedom!_

I slid the curtains away to one side, unlocked the latch, slid the glass open quietly, jumped out and took off like a jack rabbit during hunting season. I didn't bother to think on where to go.

* * *

><p>After I had no idea where to go and just kept on running, I ended up in the last place I wanted to be.<p>

When I stopped to catch my breath—not because I was exhausted, but because my heart was beating too fast it overwhelmed my lungs' capacity to breathe properly—I noticed that I ended up in the school garden. But it didn't matter for now. Just as long as I got away.

_That was too close for my own comfort._ _Wait, I can't breathe properly! _I braced my hands on my knees and panted deeply for much needed air.

I really didn't want to face Nanoha and the others in the infirmary. I'm not mentally prepared for… whatever it is I'm not mentally prepared for!

I stood straight and stretched my back, inhaled and exhaled one more time to calm down.

I clicked my tongue and scratched my head. _Didn't think I'd end up back here._

The wind blew, rustling the leaves and branches of the trees. I looked up and saw the familiar cherry blossom giants of the garden, which now had green leaves instead of its pink blooming flowers. Obviously, they would be like that during the summer.

While the trees provided the much appreciated shade, the buzzing cicadas hidden among them reminded me that summer was almost at its peak. _And summer break's coming up too. _

_Time is… moving too fast. _

Somehow, the very thought got me down so I decided to wander a little down the pathway. I saw a familiar line of hedgerows. They were still green and luscious the last time I came here.

And I can't help but pull out a certain memory from the deepest recesses of my mind.

Putting that aside again and taking in the silent and tranquil atmosphere of the place, I walked around to find a decent and cool spot to rest. I decided to sit down under a tree and purposely sat down near some bushes to hide me from unwanted passersby.

Finding the spot to my liking, I then decided to lie down and let out a pleased sigh. _Finally, I can relax a bit before going home. _It was then I realized that I was still wearing my gym uniform. _Er… I'll change after everyone goes home._

I watched streaks of light pass through the canopy, sometimes shifting when the wind blew. My forelock swayed and danced above my eyes when I looked at the big blue sky. No particular thought came to mind for a moment.

Then a white butterfly fluttered over me and rested on my nose.

My eyes blinked twice. To think that something like this could happen again. Just when I thought I was relaxing without having any thoughts to bother me, I remembered that particular afternoon in this very garden.

I slowly took out my phone from my pocket, careful to not scare off the creature resting on the tip of my nose. Raising the gadget right above me, I opened that particular video.

I hit play. And the video began with a chrysalis hanging on a small thin branch from a bush.

I wasn't the best cameraperson in the world, so it wasn't surprising that the view kept on moving and shaking.

For a while, there was only the chrysalis in view. The only sounds were the intermittent scratchy sounds from my phone's speakers, my occasional comments about how I found it days ago and how I've been coming back to check on its progress, and the typical sounds made by the garden.

Then… she appeared in the picture.

_"Fate-chan?"_

_"Shh!"_

I continued to watch and listen to our conversation in the video. I imagined the unrecorded scenes through the audio instead. Though it was just a few days ago, I felt a warm wave of nostalgia wash through me. As if the Nanoha and Fate, on the other side of this screen, were completely different people.

_"… I found her days ago; I dropped by here every single day to check up on her."_

_"Is that why you've been skipping class?"_

_"I'm sorry?"_

_"You don't sound sorry."_

A chuckle left my lips as I enjoyed watching our interaction. We looked normal. We looked okay. I was so caught up with the butterfly finally coming out of its chrysalis that I forgot what happened in the previous night.

The night Nanoha confessed she… liked me.

_"Fate-chan, she's not moving anymore."_

_"She's fine." _

_"I think it can't get out. Fate-chan, she's stuck. We need to tear the shell—"_

_"No!"_

I stood bolt upright, stunned as I saw my own action recorded on video. I didn't realize until now how… scary I sounded. Even if the video didn't show it, just from hearing our voices, I must've scared her at that time. And furthermore, I only realized when I continued to watch the video that I grabbed her wrist and pulled it back down when she tried to reach for the chrysalis.

My shoulders sagged upon this realization. _I should really learn how to restrain myself sometimes._

With my sudden movement, the butterfly resting on my nose now frightfully flew away from any potential danger I could do to it. I looked at it as gently and apologetically as I could. "Sorry about that, buddy." Knowing I wouldn't get any reply, I continued to watch the video.

_"She did it!" _

_"Oh yeah!"_

This time, the video was moving rampantly. The video showed blurry lines and was turned upside down as I carelessly moved it around too much.

I sweat dropped at my own amateur recording. _I really am the worst cameraperson ever! _

"_Isn't she great?" _

Then when the camera stopped moving, I noticed something on the video. Specifically, where the camera was aiming at and how my arm looked. And they looked like they wrapped around… _Nanoha?_

Apparently, the excitement at that time made me forget that I was still holding my phone and it was still continuing its job recording everything that had happened. Despite not showing all of it, I could see my upper arm glued to someone's back.

_Hell, it sure isn't my back. _And it would be real stupid if I was hugging myself.

_"F-F-F-Fate...-chan!"_

Looking back at it, I _did_ kind of hug Nanoha at that time._ Oh my god! I wasn't able to think straight at all! I actually hugged Nanoha!_

I gripped my head in my hands, trying to stop the world from spinning uncontrollably. This revelation was a little overwhelming. _Was that why she's stuttering so much in the video afterwards?_ I wasn't paying close attention at all and because of that I made her feel uncomfortable with what I did.

_"Hey, look."_

I heard my video-self say and watched my phone's screen again. Since the little creature came out alright, the video showed me now following the butterfly's movement as it started to fly on its own for the first time. It floated and swayed in the air and somehow flew towards my companion.

The frame captured that moment of Nanoha and the butterfly, and how her gaze softened in awe as it continued to fly around her.

While video-Nanoha was looking in admiration and a slight bit of envy at the flying butterfly…

_"She's beautiful."_

…my focus locked on the auburn-haired girl with sapphire eyes in the video instead.

"_Yeah—"_

_Correction, I'm the best cameraperson ever…_ "—She is."

My eyebrows shot up. _Huh?_ I hit pause. Not only because of the realization of what my video-counterpart said, but it was more on what _I_—the real flesh-and-blood and not-made-out-of-pixels one—said out loud and how in-synced I was to say it with the video-me.

_Was I referring to the butterfly or…? Oh heck! I was obviously referring to the… to…_

"Y-Yeah, that's right!" I said to myself. Somehow, I felt my face grew warmer. _Breathe, Fate. Breathe. _I hungrily took gulps of air. "When I said that, I meant the butterfly was pretty! I wasn't saying she's beautiful at all!" I laughed. Before I knew it, I let out a rather pathetic cackle at my own miserable conclusion. "Be-Because if I say she's beautiful that would mean…" I trailed off. _That would mean…_

_That would mean I…_

Somehow, I found it hard to continue on with my own thoughts. _I can't think straight anymore!_

"Oi, the idiot over there. What the hell are you mumbling about?"

I turned sharply to the direction of where that voice came from.

A scowling short redhead wearing her gym uniform, carrying a rather intimidating shiny, metal bat on her shoulder with the logo of Graf Eisen's name engulfed in crimson flames, looked down at me behind a bush that was separating us.

Her dark blue eyes continued to pierce down at me. Her grouchy face never seemed to falter.

I looked away and hoped for the best. "N-Nothing important."

She looked totally skeptical and raised a slender eyebrow at me. "You're not that convincing when your face says otherwise."

"Huh?"

"You're blushing."

"W-What? N-No, I'm not!" My voice actually trembled.

Her frown turned into one of her signature bored looks. Her eyes seemed to have taken a glimpse at something. She raised a lazy finger at my phone, which I discreetly tried to put back in my pocket. "You're watching porn, weren't you?"

My face connected with the ground.

Luckily, the grass cushioned the impact.

_Of all the things she could've asked, why that one? _

I snapped my head back up. Not caring that some blades of grass got stuck on my face. The very statement made me dizzy. And I knew that all the blood circulating in my body rushed up to my face. _Why this little runt! _"Why the hell would I watch porn?" I shrieked out the question. I couldn't care less about keeping my cool.

"Your face is red and flustered, and you were panting like a pervert awhile ago," her eyes shifted back to my handheld device, "and I see you were trying to get rid of the evidence."

I followed her line of sight. "I-I wasn't!" It was the truth. "I admit that I was watching something on my phone! But it wasn't porn, I tell ya!" I felt exhausted for some reason. "Vita, you're hanging out with Hayate too much! Her perverted mind is rubbing off on you!"

She sighed, genuinely dejected by the mention of her cousin's name and the reality of it all. "Well, it's kind of hard to avoid _it_ when you live under one roof."

I actually felt bad for the short discipline committee officer. "You have my sincerest condolences." I tried not to sound too sarcastic this time.

"So, you really were watching porn." She raised her bat and bounced it on her other hand, readying themselves for some action. "Harlaown, you do know that possessing such explicit material can ground you for expulsion?"

"For the last time, I _wasn't_ watching porn!"

Vita hummed but still looked unconvinced. "Then," she stopped patting her bat on her open hand and rested it back on her shoulder, "what were you watching then?"

I jerked back. "I-I…"

Her glare continued to intensify. "'Cutting classes', 'using unrelated gadgets during class hours', and more importantly, that _thing_ you did in the cafeteria to Narita."

"Uh, actually, Vita, it's Nano—"

"Shut up!"

"Yes ma'am!"

She swung her bat off her shoulder and pointed it at me. _She's listing off excuses to beat me up along with what I did to Nanoha!_ "So, should I also add 'watching vulgar and explicit pornographic materials while still in school premises' to your list of crimes, Fate?" I could hear Vita's grip tighten around her bat's leather handle. "I'll let Graf Eisen beat the hell out of you before we take you to your brother. I'm sure he'd love to hear about your latest crime." A devilishly sly smirk I didn't know the little runt could actually do crept on her face. _Hayate _is_ rubbing off on her. The poor thing._

I crawled backwards. Somehow, I could hear the heavens rumble with Vita's growing fury. "Wait, Vita! I'll tell you what it was! Just put Graf Eisen away!"

"Then what was it?" She was shrieking more than asking.

"I-I…" _Goodbye dignity, I hardly knew you. _"I was watching a video of… a butterfly… and Na…"

Vita scrunched her eyebrows together and tilted her head to the side. "Na?"

"Na… Na—" Her name won't come out. _Why can't I say her name?_ And before I knew it, I sprung on my feet and ran to the opposite direction away from Vita. "—_None_ of your business!" I shouted as I dashed away from the surprised girl and her bat.

"Wha—Harlaown! Stop!" I heard her shout after me.

I looked behind and saw the mad girl sprinting to catch up holding her bat in tow. "As if I'd do what you say when you have that thing in your hand!"

We managed to arrive in an open field of green grass outside the garden. For an outsider, this would easily be mistaken for a park—or a vacant lot for a new condominium or something. But seriously, it was a wide common area TSAB Academy used whenever we have a joint event with the other campuses. And so—

"So you really were watching porn!"

"I told you I wasn't!" I answered back still looking straight ahead.

"Then why are you running away?"

"You said this morning that you'd hit me with that stupid bat of yours!" I picked up the pace. Some of my hair got in the way of my eyes but I didn't care. "I hate your bat! It hurts! I don't like pain!"

I've only realized that I've done nothing but run today. Although I'm not tired at all from exerting my leg muscles but just the thought itself about me running away from every pursuer made me dead tired.

"Of course, I'm gonna hit you! You hurt Nantoka's feelings!"

I heard how Vita murdered Nanoha's name again. So I did something _really _stupid.

Steadying myself and cutting down my speed, I looked back and said, "Idiot! It's not Nantoka! It's Nano—" I watched how the redhead threw her bat at my feet, like how an athlete would throw his long javelin to win in a sports competition. I felt how the metal thing got tangled between my ankles, which made me trip and fell face-first on the soft ground until I slid to a stop. "_Ow…_" I said against the green carpet of nature.

While I was kissing the grass against my will, I heard footsteps that stopped near my head. I felt Graf Eisen lifted off under one of my ankles. Labored breathing could be heard. "I finally… made you stop… running," she said between breaths.

I rolled on my back, spat out the grass that got in my mouth and looked up at the blue sky. "No, you didn't," I said casually. "You used Graf Eisen to make me stop. It doesn't count."

She panted. "Whatever," she grumbled and let her baseball bat slip from her small hand landing with a metallic thud on the soft ground. Following my example, she fell on her back too. She spread her arms and continued to gasp for air.

We were now lying on the grass with our heads side by side. I was facing one side while she was facing the other. I listened as her breathing returned to normal and calmed down. Even though our chase was a lot shorter, I could tell she was tired. I, on the other hand, wasn't tired one bit. If I act now, I can easily escape and—

"Oi."

"…Y-Yes?"

"Why did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Don't play dumb!"

I flinched subtly. That was a little harsh, but I knew what she meant.

"I did say that I was going to hit you as punishment for what you did. But I want to hear your reason first."

"Oh?" This was interesting. I was genuinely surprised. Vita Yagami didn't seem like the type to listen to reason first before resorting to violence. I decided to tease her for a bit. "I always thought you were the 'Hit first, ask questions later' kind of girl."

"I'm not! Now, answer me before I change my mind and hit you!"

I inwardly winced. That would be really dangerous… and painful. I haven't forgotten the incident in the cafeteria with the food tray. Despite her short stature, Vita packs a nasty wallop.

A gust of wind swept through the field of grass and rustled the leaves of the nearby trees.

I smiled even though Vita couldn't see it. "I promise to answer your question _if_ you'll answer mine first."

I heard her sit up and grab her bat. "Why you—"

"I promise," I said once more.

She stopped. I looked up at her without having to lift my head. The smile still lingered on my face when her vivid blue eyes stared back at my crimson ones. I watched her powerful eyes falter as a new wave of emotion swirled in them.

Vita looked like she was about to break. But I spared her the comment about what I saw.

She lowered Graf Eisen and lay back on the grass. "Fine," she grumbled.

"Yey!" I cheered at my small victory. "Okay, um, so why are you guys so protective over her? She's just a transfer student. Although I admit she's cute in a lot of ways and gave you cookies, I don't think those are enough reasons for you to want to kill me that bad just because I was mean to her—"

"You went too far and were acting weird, damn it!"

"I admit that the… er, fuck buddies-part was totally unnecessary but I've said much crueler and meaner things to other people before." _Wait. This line sounds familiar._ _Déjà vu? _I let out a sigh, "I don't get it, what made her any different from the rest? You guys didn't try to kill me before. But with her, it's like I'm up against four fire-breathing dragons—"

"Dragons?"

"Er, um…" I coughed into my fist, "just ignore that part. Anyway, if you ask me, you're the ones who're acting weird—not me." When nothing else came to mind, I ended it with, "So yeah… That's it."

The small girl didn't answer me right away like I thought she would and was quietly lying still for awhile.

"One morning," she started, "Nantoka seemed down for some reason but didn't say what, so we didn't press her on it. Then, for some reason, after you _evilly_ shot down that girl from the middle-school department in front of so many students one morning, she looked down even more than before."

Ah, I remembered that part. I wasn't particularly in a good mood at that time since it was… the beginning of summer.

_And when I think about summer, it reminded me about… mother. _

I squeezed my eyes shut; internally admonishing myself for even thinking about diving into dangerous waters again.

Well, anyway, they didn't really know what happened afterwards. She meant the morning Nanoha and I had that fallout in the stair's landing when she said she was wrong about liking me…

_For some reason… that thought irks me._

"Then Hayate told us about how you walked out on her during lunch when she tried to help you out with your change."

_Ah, I remember that part too, which was… just me being real mean and prideful._

"Hayate then planned that we should cheer her up and we brought her to Signum's workplace—"

"How is Signum?" I interrupted gently. I was fully interested on how the college student was doing since we rarely see each other now that she was a sophomore.

"She's fine," Vita answered, "though she still gets tortured by Hayate and her so-called '_hobby'_ every now and then."

"Ah," I didn't know what to say. I felt sorry for the serious girl but, at the same time, I kind of wanted to see her being embarrassed by Hayate again. _Although, I think, she might kill me when she finds that out._ "A-Anyway, go on. What did she order there?"

"Uh, I think Hayate and Suzuka wanted to let her try the Choco Pods first."

I chuckled, "Going for the classic and all-time favorite, I see."

"Well, she found them tasty that's for sure," Vita said proudly.

I could tell how relaxed and light Vita seemed to be when we started talking about the time they hung out with Nanoha at the local sweets café. I was pretty much impressed on how fast and how easily they all warmed up to her.

"But then," her excited talk turned into a small grumble, "Signum said she'd treat Namida and Suzuka while the rest of us paid." She growled, "Stupid boob monster."

I genuinely laughed. I knew Signum and Vita had complexes concerning their… chest areas. And whenever I hung out at their place, they would tease each other about it to no end.

I fondly smiled at my more easygoing days.

I heard Vita inhale sharply. "Why you! You made me go off topic on purpose!" she accused.

"No, I didn't," I calmly countered. "Anyway, go on," I prodded, "What happened next?"

"Oh… okay." She sounded surprised about what I said instead. She must've thought that I would deliberately avoid the topic. "Um, nothing much happened while we were in the café. Besides, Hayate did most of the talking."

I could easily imagine how that happened.

"After that, we went home. And the three of us…" she trailed off. The usually forceful girl seemed hesitant to continue.

"The three of you?" I prodded her again.

I heard her inhale and exhale. "The three of us… talked about you."

My eyes widened. And I think I felt my brain shut down for a quick moment.

I sluggishly sat up halfway, while I heard the grass underneath Vita rustle in her haste to sit up and twist her body so she could face me. I knew she was looking at me worriedly, as if she did something she shouldn't have.

I looked at her with an emotion close to defeat and exhaustion. "You talked… about me?" I asked in a quiet voice, "Behind my back?"

She looked angry. And at the same time, she looked hurt at what I said. "No! It wasn't that! We—"

"Does she know?" I cut her off gently but spoke in a firm voice, "Did you tell her?"

Vita casted her blue eyes down and stayed quiet for awhile. Only the sounds of the swaying blades of grass and the rustling of the trees surrounded us. "No…" She finally answered. "We'd never… We'd never do that… Fate." Her voice trembled a bit.

I continued to look at the redhead, but my mind was void of any emotion. The feelings I held a minute ago seemed to have melted away in an instant. _This is wrong. I should know better. _Vita and the others wouldn't do something like that. I sat up fully and hugged my knees as I faced forward at the direction of the garden where we ran from. For a moment, I closed my eyes and took in a calming breath.

With more confidence now that I had calmed myself down, I turned back to the small girl. Vita still had her head low. So I said, "I know."

She looked up worriedly, "Huh?"

I gave her a grin, "I know you guys wouldn't do something like that. So, I'm sorry for saying what I said and I take it all back."

"Really?"

I nodded and smiled even more when the small girl mirrored my grin. "So," I fell back down on the soft grass with a soft grunt. My childhood friend did the same. And everything was right in the world. "What did you guys talk about me?" Then a horrible feeling came to my stomach, "Please tell me Hayate didn't say anything that I might use as a motive to kill her even more."

I heard Vita cackle loudly. "Even though my cousin's a genuine idiot, she didn't say anything like that. She knew the atmosphere and timing wasn't right."

_Well, at least she's not totally hopeless. _"So, what did you guys say about me to her?"

I heard Vita inhale deeply and exhaled with a pleased sigh. "We pretty much explained the possible reasons why you were in a bad mood and why you were acting like a jerk to her at that time. Hayate sorta mentioned… about your mother and sister. Then she apologized about your jerky attitude on your behalf afterwards."

I scoffed, "She didn't have to go that far."

"I guess she didn't want Nonoha to dislike you or something. You gotta at least give my cousin some credit for that. You two have known each other the longest so I guess it was natural for the idiot to be like that towards you."

_She's right. _I actually smiled with what Vita said. I chuckled dryly. "But I guess Hayate's efforts were in vain, huh?" I shrugged even though Vita didn't see it, "I almost feel guilty about it."

"Yeah right," Vita sneered this time.

We stayed quiet for awhile. The next question I asked was out of curiosity, "What else did Hayate say? I doubt it ended there."

"She…" I could sense Vita hesitate. "She told her… that you changed when we were in middle school because of what happened to your mother and sister, and that you were too stubborn to ask us or anyone else for help."

I laughed heartily at the last bit. "Well, my apologies for trying to be independent," I said sarcastically. "Plus," I laughed quietly, "I didn't want to bother you guys with my problems."

"Shut up," the redhead mumbled. "We'd help you in a heartbeat if you'd just asked us to. We're not useless, y'know!"

A small smile formed on my lips. My childhood friends and I usually didn't have this kind of conversation. I personally would avoid it like the plague. But right now, it just made me happy knowing that that was how they felt—even though they're currently out to get me.

I closed my eyes relishing this feeling. "Then? What happened after?"

We lay in comfortable silence again until Vita said, "My cousin apologized for you and said that you were really not that bad of a person. That you were really nice and kind."

I chuckled, "I wonder about that. What do you think, Vita?"

"Don't ask me," she deadpanned. "We're still majorly pissed at you."

I waved my hand airily, "Yeah, yeah," and agreed with the redhead halfheartedly with amusement. "So, what did she say?"

"Who?"

I giggled, "_Nantoka_." I giggled some more after saying her name wrong like what my friend usually did. _Sorry about that, princess._

She sighed. "She said that she knew that you were really good and kind, and that asking for her forgiveness was unnecessary since there was nothing to be sorry about in the first place."

I completely sat upright this time and turned wide-eyed at the lying redhead. "She said that?" Well, it wasn't that surprising, but still…

_That girl is too nice._

"Yep!" Vita swung her arms forward and used the momentum to get up from her position. She looked over her shoulder with a mocking smile and said, "Kinda makes you want to think that the girl's too good to be true, huh?"

I looked down in a daze. "Yeah… I guess."

The redhead leaned back on her hands and continued on, "Then, she made us cookies. She said they were to thank us for hanging out with her and looking out for her." She grumbled under her breath, "Honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal. That girl expresses her gratitude too extravagantly for something so ordinary if you ask me."

I blinked and a sly smile formed on my face. I devilishly snickered, "Is that so? I bet you really looked happy when you got them."

She turned swiftly and shrieked, "Sh-Shut up! You're the last person I wanted to hear that from!" Her pudgy cheeks were tinted with red.

I laughed out loud and lay back down on the earth clutching my stomach. "I was right! You're such a sucker for sweets, Vita!"

She literally roared. "I said shut up!" Her shoulders shook and, not being able to hold back, she twisted her body and grabbed Graf Eisen at her side, hoisting it above her head.

That was my cue to stop. "Okay!" My laughter died down gradually as I wiped out some of the tears brimming from the corners of my eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I pleaded with my hands up in surrender at the girl hovering above me with the titanium bat. "Please put the Iron Count away."

She narrowed her eyes at me but still did what I asked. With the baseball bat on the ground, she crossed her arms with a huff and faced the other way. I also continued in staring at the blue summer sky as the wind continued to play with my hair.

Small trails of laughter still lingered but I decided to stop them completely in fear for my life and health. "They were… delicious, weren't they? Not too sweet, not too bland. Just the right amount of sweetness."

I heard Vita grunt in agreement with me.

"They were just… perfect." I smiled even more as I fully remembered the taste and how much I praised them, which I usually never do.

"We didn't even know that you helped her out with her homework," Vita spoke and leaned her hands behind her again, "You never did that with anyone—not even with us. You should help out more often since you're top of the class from what I hear."

I chuckled, "Guess I was just in the mood to help her at that time. After all, she's cute."

"So you like her?"

I felt a foreign twinge in the pit of my stomach and—out of sheer reflex—cleared my throat. But despite what I was feeling, I masked it completely with a nonchalant answer, "I don't hate her if that's what you mean."

The redhead snorted mockingly, "You sure have a funny way of showing it."

A small growl seemed to escape at the back of my throat, but I was relieved that the girl didn't notice it at all.

I sat up and finally faced Vita with her back still at me. But I didn't mind. After hearing all the things the flaming crimson dragon spoke about Nanoha, I couldn't help but let a smile linger on my face. "It's only natural that you'd be protective of your new friend," I gently concluded. "You guys… must really like her, huh?"

She slowly turned her head and looked over her shoulder. She looked surprised but, in the end, decided to face me too. "Yeah," Vita answered, "she's a good girl. A bit timid and shy but appreciates even the simplest of things. She's a bit stubborn but has a good eye and is surprisingly sharp at times too. And she wants everyone to get along although she's getting the hang of Hayate and Alisa's usual fights."

I sat cross-legged and propped my chin on my fist. With a gentle smile, I hummed in genuine interest, "I see. That's good to hear," and listened intently at all the things she found out about the auburn-haired girl, who seemed to have changed our usually uneventful days.

_Most especially my own usually unchangeable, uneventful days._

"I'm not really sure what it is, but Nodoka's a bit different from the rest. Even though you've been a jerk to other people before her, seeing your friend work their hardest to show her appreciation to someone but got… treated like that instead, just makes you angry, right?" she dangerously narrowed her eyes at me, "Even if it was _you_ who did it, we still think it was wrong. It's really weird."

Ending her speech, the short girl shyly looked down and fiddled with her hands. Like me, she wasn't used to topics like this. "Thanks, Vita. I think… you did your share of our bargain."

"You bet I did!" she scowled. "Now," she thrust a finger towards my face, "it's your turn!"

I feebly laughed and gently pushed her hand back down away from my face. _Why did I do it? _That was Vita's question from the very beginning. "Like you told me awhile ago, she's a nice girl—a real good person. I can really tell that you guys already consider her as a good friend. You guys have already formed a bond with her. So, I'm really happy for you. " I was honestly happy that they became friends with each other just like that.

I casted my eyes downward and memories from my past I had suppressed for so long flashed in my mind. Expressions and emotions I didn't expect for my friends to have will forever haunt my days and will forever keep me awake at night.

_It was my fault that happened._

And ever since then, I dreaded each day that it might happen to someone else. I, at the very least, didn't want _that_ history to repeat itself.

_If that were to happen again, I won't be able to take it this time._

I looked at Vita. Her scowl had already disappeared during that momentary silence. With a smile that I knew didn't reach my eyes, I said, "I don't want her… to have that kind of expression like you guys did."

Her eyebrows arched up. The girl before me sat frozen in her place.

But my fake smile never faltered.

She tried to say something. Her mouth opened and closed but no words would come out.

"So," I continued. I remembered Vita's face on that day too. My temple began to throb. My eyes began to sting. But I pulled myself together at the last second. "I don't want her to feel what _you_ felt…on that day, Vita. I'm… sorry for being selfish like this." This time, my own words brought me down and I immediately forgot about holding up my fake smile.

"…Oi, Fate," Vita spoke slowly, "was that why you…"

"Maybe." But I scoffed and shrugged instead, "Then again, maybe not. Who knows, really?" and laughed humorlessly.

Vita just sat there, her stare had moved to the grass on the ground.

I looked up at the sky instead and let the howling wind play with my hair. "Oh! But maybe _He_ does," I laughed to at least improve the mood. My gaze went back to Vita but unfortunately, my friend didn't get my humor. "Hey," I smiled helplessly and reached forward to ruffle her scarlet hair, "lighten up."

Usually, she hated being patted on the head and I remembered once she bit my hand for it. But this time, she just sat there unmoved and didn't swat my hand away like she used to. I felt guilty and retrieved my hand back with a sigh.

A faraway sound reached my ears and I looked over my shoulder to the direction where it came from. The school chime signaling the end of classes resounded from our high school building. "Guess I missed Math class too."

While I was still looking at the building of the high school department, I sensed Vita slowly getting up, taking her bat with her. My whole body stiffened when I felt her lift the bat to strike me. _Guess she wasn't satisfied with my answer? Or maybe this is payback for patting her on the head again?_

I squeezed my eyes shut and braced myself for the upcoming pain. _I hope mom got me insurance._

I felt a light tap on the top of my head instead. "Ow," I winced out of reflex at the contact but didn't feel any real pain at all—which really surprised me! I slowly turned back to face the redhead who struck me and cautiously peeled open one eye first. I found her towering over my form as she retracted back her weapon and leaned it back on her shoulder. For possibly the first time since we've known each other, the girl's face was stoic and tired but didn't have her usual grouchiness. It was kind of… scary. "V-Vita-san?"

She didn't answer but instead let out a sigh. "School just ended," she said and walked past me. "Be sure to change before you get home and get some rest when you do. You did get hit pretty badly during gym after all. So, be careful next time."

I blinked at what happened, "O-Okay," and continued to look at the retreating back of the girl with the titanium bat. _Wait! Does that mean she saw me when I got knocked out during dodgeball?_

* * *

><p>As I carried with me my gym bag containing my gym uniform, I briskly jogged to my classroom to retrieve my schoolbag and go home. After I changed back to my summer uniform at the girls' locker room, almost everyone who passed by me was either hurrying to their respective clubs or was heading on home.<p>

By the time I reached the floor where our classroom was, the hallway was almost empty—save for some students who I really didn't know.

Both the front and back doors of Class 1-A's room were already closed and I didn't sense any presence within it. I slid open the door and looked inside for awhile. Everyone had indeed gone home. Then I saw a lone schoolbag quietly hanging by the hook of an equally lone desk at the furthest seat at the back of the room.

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Good. I thought for sure that idiot would take it with her without my permission—again," and walked towards it.

In the past—and even up to the present, Hayate Yagami had the tendency to 'steal' my bag if I'm not back in time from my class-skipping escapades. She would usually hold it hostage until I fulfilled her demands like buying her food or—worst of all—wearing one of her costumes while she took pictures of it for her so-called collection.

I dragged a hand over my hot face, hoping that it might wipe out that certain embarrassing memory from my brain.

Ignoring and moving on, I zipped open my schoolbag and put the smaller satchel neatly inside. After closing it back, I stuck my hand inside a smaller side pocket and rummaged inside only to find it vacant.

My heart practically jumped out of my ribcage.

"It…" I patted the other side pockets but still found them flat and empty. "It…It's not here!" I quickly opened my bag again and crazily dug for the item, which practically held half of my life. "Where the hell is it?" _Half of my life is in that thing!_

Hyperventilating and sensing my growing panic, I pulled out my books and notebooks and carelessly tossed them on the floor, even the satchel I put in awhile ago was thrown in the air.

Not being able to hold back anymore, I flipped my bag upside down and shook out the contents from within. My pen case, wallet, foldable umbrella, bus pass, medicine case and the CD I borrowed from Vice; all of them clattered on the floor. _But the thing I wanted isn't with them!_

"This isn't funny at all!" I screamed. I was beginning to feel cold. I think if there was a mirror right in front of me, I'd be pale now. Hysteria was clearly beginning to take over.

Then my phone vibrated. I received a message. I pulled out my phone with trembling hands.

I received a message from Hayate.

…_Wait._ I face palmed. "Don't tell me…"

_From: Hayate Yagami_

_Subject: Ransom Note *insert evil snicker here*_

My eye began to twitch and I think I heard a vein pop. The adrenaline rush I felt moments ago began to subside. The pounding of my heart also seemed to calm down.

Then, I read her message.

_Good day to you, Ms. Fate T. Harlaown._

_I have your baby (your precious iPod) as my hostage! _

_If you wish to have her (your precious iPod) back, _

_you must come to the school rooftop ALONE at exactly 17:30 today_

_and pay a ransom of 5 million dollars (treat me to a Double-layered Strawberry-Choco Bonanza Parfait!) _

_or you will never see her (your precious iPod) alive ever again! _

_Bwahahahahahaha!_

_Love,_

_The anonymous-kidnapper-with-the-initials of Y.H. _

_(Your Highness a.k.a. Yagami Hayate)_

_Te-he~!_

_-end of message-_

My hand trembled. My jaw tightened. My teeth gritted hard against each other. In fact, my entire body shook. Not out of panic, not out of fear but of restrained blind rage and fury, which I was slowly losing control over of.

"_HAYATE!_"

* * *

><p>I paced around the rooftop while I mindlessly nibbled on my thumb. I'd already lost count on how many times I've marched down the same way back and forth. I've been waiting for almost half an hour. And the door of the rooftop still didn't present to me the raccoon I was about to slaughter and tear limb-from-limb like a deranged psycho butcher from hell.<p>

The anxiety was slowly killing me from the inside.

After I read the damn girl's message and arranged my things back inside my schoolbag, I wasted no time in rushing towards the rooftop like a roaring rabid, mad bulldog. I reached the designated venue half an hour before the time she stated in her mail in record time.

And ever since then, I've been going out of my mind from waiting! I didn't fiddle with my phone to pass the time and risk the possibility that I might throw it in the air out of blind frustration at the brunette for taking one of the few things she knew well I _definitely_ can't live without.

While I waited for the time to come, I decided to sit down on the ledge of one of the empty plant boxes the gardening club sometimes used with my arms crossed over my chest. I thought that sitting would ease some of my rage and impatience.

But before I knew it, my foot was bouncing rapidly. And I was nibbling on my thumb again. "Where the hell is she?" I shouted to no one in particular.

I heard the door open and out came a grinning petite short-haired brunette. "Thanks for waiting!" she exclaimed. She waved her arm and jogged towards me. With a stupid look and a girlish way of saying it, she called out my name, "_Fate-chan_! Your fabulously gorgeous Hayate-sama has arrived!"

When she was a few feet away, I slowly unfolded from my seat. The twitching of my eye came back tenfold.

"Now come," the girl then spread her arms wide open and said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "and give the love of your life a hug and a kiss! Let us practice the classic art of skinship between us girls. _Viva la yur_—"

With both hands, I clutched her uniform's collar and pulled her up so our eyes could at least be on the same level.

By the way, the idiot's a full head shorter than me.

"_Oh?_" Several veins popped around my face. "How's _this_ for skinship, Hayate-sama?" I said in a threateningly low voice.

Hayate had gone pale. I didn't know whether it was because I cut off her head's blood circulation through her neck or she was terrified with whatever expression she saw on my face. Either way, it made the demon in me smile even more.

She stood on her tiptoes and repeatedly slapped my hands so I could let go, while the other gripped one of my wrists tightly. "…F-F-Fate-chan," she managed to croak out, "t-this isn't… w-what… I-I had… in m-mind…"

I hummed thoughtfully, even my voice feigned innocence. "But I thought this is what Hayate-sama wanted?" I tightened my grip even more. The squeezing sound was music to my ears. "Y'know, to practice the classic art of skinship between girls?" Somehow, that thought just made me angrier and, thus, proportionally added more force to my hands and pulled her up even more.

Feeling the additional power of my grip, her slaps on my hands became rapid and frantic, "I-I'm… sorry… I-I… take it back! Ple-Please… release me!" Not being able to bear the strain any longer, her head dropped lifelessly to the side.

I raised an uncaring eyebrow at her. It seemed like the girl's face was drained out of all its normal color and was starting to turn blue. _Ah, she's like a mood ring. _But if I killed her here, it would just mean more work._ Wow, even after death, Hayate would still annoy me. _

Being the merciful being I was, I let out an unsatisfied sigh and loosened my hold on her and let go.

The brunette dramatically collapsed on the ground while she coughed and gasped for air. "That was too cruel even for you, Fate-chan!" she cried, "Your grip this time _really_ hurt! I think your strangling's gonna leave a mark on my flawlessly beautiful skin."

I crossed my arms and looked down at her with a disinterested look. "Is that so? How sad," I said in a voice dripping with sarcasm to the brunette below.

I looked west. The sun still didn't set. It always took awhile for evening to come during summer.

I shifted my weight on one foot and rested a hand on my hip. "Anyway," I said and held out my open hand, "I think you have something that belongs to me. Hurry up and give it to me now."

The girl jumped on her feet with a blank look. Her out of the blue action made me step back a little. But since her face looked serious, I thought for sure I would easily get my iPod back, go home and I'll live happily ever after.

Heck, I spoke too soon.

She clasped her hands together and slowly started to fidget. Her feet shifted on its place. Her face turned shy and bashful. Pink blushes kissed her cheeks. With both her hands pressed against her growingly warm face, she faced away and said in a girlishly shy voice, "Oh! But Fate…" she looked at me again, "is-isn't it too… _soon_?"

My face turned pale. I felt my jaw had gone slack from the scene unraveling before me. _Who… the hell is this?_

Her baby blue eyes moistened and shimmered as the soft light of the afternoon passed through them. Looking at me in earnest, she spoke again, "I mean… Hayate will always, always _belong_ to Fate-chan!" she declared passionately.

Another blood vessel in my left cheek constricted. _Am I in the twilight zone or something?_

She blinked her tears away. Her will no longer strong enough to fight them back. "They said…" her voice trembled, "that _true love_ can wait… No matter how long it took. And _you_ promised—"

The vein in my right temple popped. _I promised?_

"—that we'd take it slow," She batted her long, dark eyelashes and leaned her face forward, "…_together_."

_Did she… hit her head on the way here or something?_ I was starting to have cold sweat. Even the slightest breeze made me shiver.

"But…" She nervously tugged one end of her uniform's ribbon, her cheeks reddening little by little with each pull until it came undone. "But if it's Fate-chan," she flicked open her shirt's topmost button, "Hayate will hurry up and give you my…" She launched herself forward to glomp me, "my virgi—"

My hand shot forward, keeping the brunette an arm's length away from me, and covered the idiot's mouth tightly with one hand, completely shutting up her delusional speeches and horrifying advances towards me.

_Hayate acting like that… was the most horrible thing I've ever seen in my entire fifteen years of life!_

I could feel the bile rise up from the pit of my stomach just by remembering the things she said moments ago. _Curse my good memory._

Once again, I found myself increasing the strength of my hand as my fingers firmly dug down on her cheeks and rubbing on the bony prominence of her cheekbones. "_Hayate_…" I growled her name in a low, ominous voice. She visibly flinched when she heard me speak. As I coldly glared down at her through soulless wine-red eyes, I asked her, "_You… really… want to die… do you?_"

It was obvious that she was getting the message. Hayate began to panic and beads of sweat started to form and trickle down her face. Even her blue eyes were trembling with fear. Despite my strong hold on her head, she frantically shook her head from side to side and waved both her hands at me. The muffled sounds coming from her throat clearly said that she was sorry and that she didn't want to die.

Easing my grasp on her, but still held my murderous gaze and dark voice, I said to her, "If I release you," I narrowed my crimson orbs at her, "will you promise to give my iPod back to me?"

She stopped shaking her head and paused to look at me. She looked away in hesitation, contemplating whether she would abide by my demand or not. I decided to give her a nudge to the right direction.

I squeezed her face with my hand again.

She made a scream in her throat in reaction to the pain I was giving her. Finally, she nodded her head in desperation so I would let go.

Knowing Hayate for more for than half of my life, I reluctantly released my strong hold on her face. One by one, I peeled off my fingers from her face. Not letting my guard down even for a split second.

She let out a breath and massaged her cheeks with her hands, while mumbling incoherent complaints about my rough actions. I waited with my arms crossed over my chest for the girl to finish her rambling and carefully eyed her for any miniscule sign of her going back on our deal.

"Geez, Fate-chan," she whined, "in times like these that I think you're such a sadist." She shot me a not-so threatening glare and declared, "I'm telling Lindy-mama!"

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Go ahead," I challenged her with a bored look, "In her head, she'll think that we're just having one of our childish fights and just play along without taking either of us seriously." I narrowed my eyes again and added, "And don't call her Lindy-mama. I oppose the very notion of _you_ joining our family and being related to you after."

She inhaled sharply and looked away in pain. "How can you say that?" she wiped an invisible tear with a handkerchief I didn't know she had. "We've known each other for such a long time and we've been married for ten years! How can you treat your wife like this?"

"Shut up! We're _not_ married and you're _definitely _not my wife!" I took a deep calming breath. And once I have regained my cool, I looked at her with a bored look and said in a voice void of any emotion, "Trust me, if I had a list of people I wanted to marry, you wouldn't be in it _at all_."

She crossed her arms and scrunched her eyebrows in deep thought, analyzing what I said. "So, if you _did_ have a list, who would be number one?" Her face looked serious and determined. It didn't suit her at all.

"I wouldn't tell you either."

"Why not?" she flailed her arms.

I was losing my patience and was getting a headache. I rubbed my temple and exhaled. "Look, can we just drop this and can you just _please _give me back my iPod so I can go home in peace?" I intensely glared at her, "Away from _you_." I mustered every ounce of my strength in this glare of mine. Whatever the outcome, I hope it works on the idiot in front of me.

She gave an uneasy smile, a clear sign that whatever she saw on my face was clearly scaring her, "I-I get your point, Fate-chan," and stepped back with one hand held up in defense while the other tried to fish out something inside her skirt pocket, "just revert back to your usual face. You don't need to glare at me that much."

Seeing her action and finally getting somewhere, I calmed down a little, lessened the intensity of my glare and held out my open palm at her. "I can't help it. It's plain reflex whenever you're within two meters from me."

She chuckled, "That just makes me feel special then." She pulled out a familiar device from her pocket; its white earphones were neatly wound around it securely, "Here ya go," and placed it on my hand.

I checked to see if it really was mine and seeing that the playlists were indeed familiar, slid it inside my own pocket and finally felt relief wash over me. Not wasting any time, I turned on my heel and marched to where I left my schoolbag.

"Hey!" Hayate shouted behind me, "A little gesture of gratitude would be nice! Aren't you going to at least say 'thank you'?"

Crouching down, I looked over my shoulder and shouted, "You were the one who stole it in the first place, you moron!"

She blinked and then pointed a finger at me with a serious look, "You do have a point."

I rolled my eyes heavenward and looked back down to my bag. I got my precious gadget back. There was no need for senseless violence and bloodshed. _Just ignore her, Fate, and everything will be fine. _With the pep talk I gave to myself, I slid my bag's strap over my shoulder and walked past the brunette on my way to the door, "Later," I muttered as I passed by her.

When I thought that everything was over, I felt fingers wrap around my wrist, which stopped me from advancing any further to the only entrance and exit of the school rooftop.

I repressed a snarl and was a little relieved that a small growl came out in its place. I was ready to flick her on the forehead if need be. "Hayate," I said her name slowly as I turned my head to look back at her, "I'll give you three seconds to let me…"

I trailed off until I fell into silence. My eyebrows shot up in surprise to see a serious girl who looked a _lot_ like Hayate.

The petite girl holding my wrist wasn't the same one who joked around mere minutes ago. Her usual playful blue eyes were full of determination and locked fiercely with mine. Her jaw tightened and her lips were pressed down together forming a thin line. Her blue orbs studied me intensely. She bit back her bottom lip and said, "We need to talk."

Already knowing what she meant, my eyebrows slowly descended back in its place. I closed my eyes and let out a sigh. Tipping my head back still with my eyes closed, I blew an exasperated breath to the sky, "About what?"

"Playing dumb didn't work on Vita, Fate-chan." Her voice was firm and held no hint of her usual humor. "And it certainly won't work on me."

I looked back down and stared at her. Then, I felt my mouth open. _How did she—_

She smirked at my reaction and shrugged a shoulder, "I have my ways of getting what I want."

Ah, that's right, in all my years of knowing Hayate, she was one of the few people—if she was serious enough—who actually had the potential to terrify and manipulate you if the need arises. One of the few people I advise you to never mess around with.

Discreetly, I tried to quickly pull away my hand but her grip seemed to only tighten even more after that attempt.

I clicked my tongue and looked away to the horizon. "Why don't you just go and ask Vita? We already had this talk earlier." I shifted my gaze back at her, "And I'm not about to play the part of a broken record player for you."

Hayate smiled. But it was far from her usually stupid and happy-go-lucky one. "I _could_ do that," she said after a while, "but then again, I'm a pretty selfish person, Fate-chan." She shrugged her shoulders and gave me a conniving look. "Besides, I want to hear you say the words from your own lips with my own ears."

I raised an eyebrow at her. It was obvious she's not going to let me get away unless we had this talk she wanted. With a torn look, I let out a defeated sigh. I've been sighing a lot lately too. "You're going to make me miss another show of Oprah, aren't you?"

She grinned victoriously, "That's correct!" and started merrily skipping to the door with me in tow. "And besides, you can just watch it again through the internet."

I was appalled at her for even suggesting such a thing!

Though she may not see it, I shot a questioning look at the back of her head, "I thought you wanted to talk. Where are we going now?"

She opened the door and said before entering back into the building, "Of course, I do. But we'll go someplace where we can talk properly." Her grin grew wider, "Besides, the two of us haven't hung out and just talked in a long while, right?"

I was surprised that she was thinking something like that. But anyway, setting that aside for now, there was something else that made me think this was a bad idea. "But what about—"

Without letting go of my wrist, she said, "Don't worry," and patted my shoulder a couple of times with her free hand, "Suzuka-chan invited Alisa-chan and Nanoha-chan to her mansion. So you don't need to worry about running into Nanoha-chan for the meantime."

I took a reflexive step back. "I-I wasn't thinking about that, you dumbass!" Well, that was a lie though.

"Yes, yes," Hayate halfheartedly agreed.

I knew she didn't believe me one bit. "I'm serious!" I barked at her, my frail attempt to convince the short girl pulling me by my hand.

She only laughed, "I get it already. By the way," she looked back at me with a grin while I quirked up an eyebrow at her, "how's your head? Vice-kun must've thrown it real hard since you didn't spring right back up after the hit."

Unconsciously, my free hand touched the adhesive bandage on my cheek. "Uh, well, I have a couple of scratches on my face now but, other than these, I'll live to kill Vice off tomorrow."

The girl tipped back her head and laughed out merrily. "You're so mean, Fate-chan! I don't know if I should feel sorry for Vice-kun or not."

"You try getting hit by a ball then!"

The brunette once again cackled loudly and shook her head. "No, thanks. As _tempting _as it sounds, I'd have to respectfully decline that proposition."

We made our way down the flights of stairs. The two of us still continued on with our conversation, sometimes straying from the original topic then back again. It was our usual way of sharing tidbits and whatnots.

We decided to take the scenic route in getting to the school gates.

In silence, we walked down the empty corridor and took our time in reaching our destination. I figured most of the students had gone home already since I could no longer sense any presence within the walls of the high school building. Even though we were just calmly walking along, I could clearly hear the echoes of our footsteps as they made contact with the clean marble floor.

The shorter girl and I were walking side by side in silence. Hayate had already let go of my wrist and I was busy fiddling the straps of my bag.

"By the way!" Hayate stopped and sharply faced me with her fists on her hips. A frown adorned her round face. Her brows furrowed together as she tried to give me a deep scowl, as if she was trying to look intimidating. "Why the hell weren't you in the infirmary when we visited you?"

I smirked and continued with my slow-paced walk. "Simple," I said with a small shrug of my shoulder, "I didn't wanna see your horrifying face and _really_ end up in the hospital with a case of PTSD."

"Yeah, yeah," the girl said with a bored look, "like I've never heard that before."

I couldn't help but snicker.

"Do you have any idea how _furious_ Shamal was when she pushed back the curtain and found out that you weren't there?" Hayate smacked her forehead in dismay. "I've never seen her that angry before!" A pause. Then she looked up thoughtfully and said, "Well… maybe except that _one_ time during Christmas when I took a picture of her making out and shagging it with—"

"_Okay!"_ I desperately interrupted. "Too much info, Hayate. Seriously. Stop. _Please._" I was lucky enough to stop her from continuing on giving me the details of such a memory, which I definitely do _not_ want to recall. "Plus," I added, "you don't need to tell me." And I deeply scowled at her, "I was there too, remember? When you took that Polaroid picture and you flashed it right at my face while I was still drinking my eggnog and—"

"—it totally spurted out of your nose?" Hayate finished for me and laughed out wildly. "How could I forget?" She clutched her stomach and sank down on her knees while her high-pitched laughter bounced off the walls of the hallway. "That was totally and undeniably epic, Fate-chan!"

"Yeah…" I continued to listen to her cracking up. And seriously considered I would get even with her after what she did to me during _that_ Christmas years ago. I narrowed my eyes at the crouching figure below who was still finding it hard to stop from laughing. "Thanks to you, I could never drink eggnog the same way again, without having that mental image popping up in my head! It was traumatizing, I tell ya!"

When her laughter had already died down, she wiped some of the tears from her eyes. Giggles were still dribbling out of her lips as she mumbled things about that day. Once calmed, she flapped her hand once at me. "Oh please, Fate-chan," her stupidly wide grin showed, "you're clearly overreacting. It wasn't _that_ traumatizing."

_I couldn't believe her!_ I threw my hands up in exasperation, "We were _nine_, you dolt!" After hearing what the idiot in front of me had just said, I couldn't help but shake my head in defeat and wondered what I did in my past life to have this lunatic for a childhood friend. "I swear your uncle shouldn't have given you that Polaroid camera for Christmas."

The idiot clutched her chest with her hands and feigned the hurt expression on her face. "How could you say that?" she asked, "That camera was the greatest gift I've ever received in all my years here on our planet!"

"And it's because of it that you grew up to be a perverted, sleazy old geezer in a young girl's body!"

She looked at me in her thinking pose as she rubbed her chin and imaginary beard. "Now that you've mentioned it, I guess it kinda explains a lot of stuff."

_And there you have it!_ I gave her a helpless look. "Why can't you have normal hobbies like normal girls do, like—oh, I don't know, collecting plush toys or doing nail art with other equally _normal_ girls?"

She put her hands behind her head and scrunched up her nose. She whined and said, "But those are so boringly normal!" Then she declared proudly. "Normal is boring! That's the Hayate Yagami motto," she said as she puffed out her chest with pride.

We got out of the hallway and into a path outside the high school building. The orange sky of summer was slowly turning into the color of evening purple. I thought about getting home soon or else my mother and worrywart brother would call on the search party.

I saw a familiar vending machine and walked to it.

Hayate reflexively followed. "Where are you going?"

"Vending machine," I answered briefly without slowing down. I stood in front of it and took a second in making sure it was the same one. _Yep, _I nodded, _the same one._ I started punching some numbers and codes in silence on the keypad.

Hayate stood beside me and watched. "You're still doing that?"

"It's not what you think," I said calmly and continued with my task without sparing a glimpse at the short girl beside me. "I just need it to tell me some information."

"Why?"

"I'm paying back the person who paid for the snacks I gave to…" I hesitated. Then, I shook my head. Out of annoyance, I was hitting the numbers a lot harder than I did a few seconds ago. "Y'know what, never mind. Just stand there and be quiet."

But that was my mistake. Turns out, those were one of the words which would definitely catch the brunette's attention and pique her interest even more.

"Ooh? What's this?" Even without looking, I could just imagine Hayate's eyebrows wagging in pure, perverted mischief. "_The _Fate T. Harlaown actually hacked a vending machine for some sweet goodies and you didn't get them for your own _selfish_ needs? Who did you give them to?" Her face was seriously close to mine and was obviously invading my personal space.

This time, I slowly turned my head at her. "Do you really want me to punch the lights out of you?"

She retracted right away. "I respectfully decline."

I sighed out tiredly. It's like Hayate's a leech that kept sucking the life out of me whenever we're together. I went back to work and the machine beeped a couple of times.

Finally, I was able to get the information I needed.

_[TSAB Middle School Student ID: Teana Lanster]_

I narrowed my eyes at the small screen showing the name of the person I owed money from.

_Teana Lanster from the middle school department?_ I thought hard but unfortunately, the name didn't ring any of the bells inside my head. I mentally noted to look into TSAB's databank later using my brother's copy in his computer—

"Nanoha-chan wanted to see you, y'know."

My eyes widened from the mere mention of the name. A sharp pain suddenly pierced the pit of my stomach. And it was then that I noticed that I was holding my breath.

The reason why I was feeling these things, I still didn't know.

And it was downright pissing me off.

I reminded myself to breathe again. And I composed myself before answering Hayate. "Yeah?" This time, I said it without looking at her. I wasn't confident enough to face the idiot without risking the possibility that she might notice that I was—even the tiniest bit—affected by the mere mention of the auburn-haired girl. "What about her?" Well, at the very least, I still sounded nonchalant.

"Oh please, Fate," I could just hear the mockery dripping in her voice. I could even perfectly picture her out rolling her eyes heavenward. "You think I'm that stupid enough to believe you?"

I looked over my shoulder and gave her a cheeky grin, "As a matter of fact, I do."

She pouted and scowled at me. Then, she sighed. "Well, I can't argue with that one," she mumbled and her shoulders and back slumped a bit. "But still!" She sharply pointed a finger that was just a few inches from my nose. "You should know that Nanoha-chan was worried about you and went out of her way to see how you were in the infirmary, yet you deliberately escaped out the window when we got there!"

I frowned deeply and faced her fully. The girl's voice was already loud enough to attract a few bystanders but I know her tiny little head wouldn't think about any ideas of making a scene.

I pushed down her finger away from my face. "Look," I massaged my eyes with my other hand, "I didn't ask _her_ or _any_ of you to visit me in the infirmary. Plus," I arched a brow at her, "I thought you and Suzuka wanted to punish me for what I did to Na—er, I mean, for that… stunt I pulled in the cafeteria."

She crossed her arms in a huff. "We did! But it was just to teach you a lesson."

"About what?" I challenged.

"About your attitude towards Nanoha-chan!" she answered. She narrowed her eyes at me, as if she was looking at an incomprehensible puzzle she couldn't hope to solve. "Why are you so mean to her anyway, Fate?" Hayate asked. I could sense that her seriousness was beginning to surface. "I know you're troublemaker and pretty much hopeless when it comes to new people and in getting along with the others on a daily basis but…" she paused and took a breath, "but to go that far and say those things to Nanoha… it wasn't like you at all."

I just watched and listened as Hayate tried to control herself from whatever emotion she was feeling right now. My guess would be that she's trying to restrain herself from asking me point-blank and bombarding me with questions she'd been dying to ask me since this whole fiasco started.

Come to think of it, this whole thing kinda started even before the incident in the cafeteria. _But I'd rather swallow a barrel of nails than to tell Hayate that Nanoha confessed to me!_

I turned my back silently and pressed the clear button on the vendo's keypad. The narrow screen showed the blinking words _[Standby, Ready]_ and was patiently waiting for the next student to swipe in their money card.

I kept my back at Hayate. My fingers hovered over the keypad and I pretended to be on the verge of punching in a new entry of codes and numbers. "I'm really tempted to say 'What the hell are you talking about'… but I think you'd just be even more stubborn and annoying about it if I do."

"I should be glad that you know me so well. But seriously, you're going to explain yourself now, right?"

I quickly spun on my heels and narrowed my eyes at her. "There's nothing to explain. I was just being my usually jerky self at her. That's it—"

"What did she do to make you hate her so much then?"

That one caught me by surprise that I wasn't able to think of a comeback. "I—," Just imagine a big carp's mouth opening and closing, "I… don't hate her… I could never—"

"Do you know that everyone's starting to call her the 'White Devil' now?"

This time, I stared at her in disbelief. "What?" _Are people turning stupid or something?_ "Why would they call her that? She's anything _but_ a devil!"

"Then you like her?" Hayate's snappy questions came out one after the other.

"W-Wait," I raised up a hand at her, gesturing for her to slow down with her so-called interrogation, "define _like_?"

The brunette before me stomped her foot on the ground, "Fate!"

"_What?_" I exploded and I was _almost_ tempted to pull out my hair. "I can't answer _all_ of them, y'know! I'm only human!" I rubbed my hands over my face; as if it could help get rid of all the problems piling up inside my head.

I kept my hands over my face and stayed quiet. Only the sounds of my muffled breathing could be heard.

I knew Hayate was standing quietly in front of me with her signature baby face glare. I risked a peek between the spaces of my fingers and it revealed a quietly scowling girl with blue eyes. _Yep, she's still scowling._

Her shoulders rose and fell in rhythm with her breathing. I guess she's also trying to calm herself by taking in deep calming breaths of air.

"Seriously…" I said against the palms of my hands. "What… do you want from me?"

At first, there was only the sound of the wind and the rustling of the leaves on their branches. The leaves scraped the ground as the wind gradually carried them away. The music of the cicadas was slowly replaced and overcame by the tunes of the evening crickets somewhere around us.

We both stood silent. Neither one of us answered or questioned the other any further for a few more moments.

"The truth." Hayate said simply. "I want you tell me what you were thinking, what was on your mind when you did what you did."

I slowly uncovered my face, surprise evident on my features as I continued to stare at the figure in front of me. _Where's the punch line, _I wanted to say. But I knew better when to time these kinds of things.

And when Hayate Yagami was like that, now was definitely not a good time to be a standup comedian.

I blew out a breath and looked skyward. Some of my longer forelocks fluttered from the air I let out. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Can't you ask Vita about it?"

The girl crossed her arms indignantly. "Fate," she said in warning.

Usually, when she said that, I would just ignore her and walk away. Usually, she would run after me and annoy the life out of me to no end until I spilled the beans.

But, usually, we don't talk about stuff like this.

I saw a bench and wordlessly walked toward it. I heard footsteps behind me. The brunette followed.

It was the same bench that we sat on when she came here for the first time. I felt nostalgic but mentally laughed at myself for thinking such a thing. I didn't have the right to have this longing feeling.

Not unless, something happened that would permit me to feel it.

Anyway, I sat on one side of the bench while Hayate sat on the other leaving some space between us. We didn't say anything to each other for awhile. In a shallow daze, I stared off into the distance. Half-wondering what I should tell Hayate to satiate the girl. It wouldn't be easy. But I had to try if I wanted her to… drop the topic right after my answer.

I tipped back my head and leaned the base of my skull on the bench's hard wooden backrest. I watched as the sky darkened. The nearby light posts began to flicker to life one by one.

"I wish I knew what to answer, Hayate." I said and I felt her looking at me with puzzled blue eyes. But I tried to ignore them and continued, "I don't even know… if what I'm feeling is true or not." I licked my dry lips. My throat was beginning to feel dry too. "I want her… to stay away from me—not because I hate her or anything, but because…" I paused. I didn't really know how to word out my thoughts. It felt different with Vita.

Without my eyes closed, I imagined her. I could easily picture out her shy and cute face. How her cheeks reddened easily whenever we would be with each other's company. How her bright sapphire eyes twinkled when the sunlight hit them at just the right angle. Her laugh—somehow, I wanted to hear it again. As if we were back in that garden when we first watched how a butterfly came into the world.

Now, I imagined her differently. We were in the cafeteria. I clearly saw her hesitance. My mind recalled how awkward and unsure she was standing before me. I gritted my teeth as I remembered how I said such words to her. Words I knew I can't completely take back, no matter how much I try.

Then, my throat felt weird and I suddenly felt like crying. My chest tightened and became heavy.

Because I could always remember how she looked back then, how her tears ran down her face and how hurt she was after she splashed water right at my face.

That woke me up.

Her action, her words, her tears, the hurt look in her eyes shook me unlike anything I've ever encountered in the last fifteen years of my life.

For a moment, I wanted to take them back, crack a grin and make her laugh with me. I wouldn't mind if she punched me out of embarrassment. That way I could see her cute blushes again.

I thought I was so sure of myself. And I felt confident with my choice of doing this to her. But by the time I realized what I have done, I felt hesitation and uncertainty for the first time in a long while. I haven't felt this helpless since—

"Because what?" Hayate spoke, pulling me out of my train of thoughts. I almost forgot that I had company with me. That I wasn't alone.

For now.

Anyway, I snapped out of my trance. My burgundy eyes looked to the side where the brunette quietly sat. "Um…" I stretched my arms and legs like how a cat would do in a lazy summer afternoon, and then I smiled at her. But it was anything but a happy one. "I don't want to hurt her."

Hayate's instinctive reaction was a scoff. A sneer slipped out of her lips. "Yeah," she said. "Good job by the way."

I couldn't help but crack a smile. Her answer was similar to Vita's. _My deepest condolences, Vita. But you're clearly related to this idiot. _

I knew she was being sarcastic about it too, just goes to show that we really were friends—Hayate and I.

I didn't say anything after that right away. I looked down at my hands and started to fiddle with my fingers. I softened my gaze and said, "If she gets too close to me …" This time, I looked at Hayate, "History might repeat itself. And I don't think I'm going to survive it this time."

Hayate's blue eyes widened. She wanted to say something but I continued.

"So…" I looked down at my hands again. "Before that happens, I have to make her think twice about me. That way, things won't get complicated—" I snapped my head up and flailed my hands at her, "but I'm not saying that you and the others should do the same!" I said quickly. I calmed down and rubbed the back of my neck. I managed a smile but I didn't know if it reached my eyes or not. "Nano… I mean, she's a nice girl. A kind one." I chuckled lightly, "A really cute one, too. So, I'm sorry but…" I felt a little down again, "like what I told Vita earlier, I don't want the same thing to happen to her. I admit that what happened in the cafeteria was downright despicable—I know. But, I'm sorry, I won't apologize for it. This is my choice, Hayate. Whether you like it or not, it's for the best." I turned to Hayate with a smile. "So don't worry," I said, "everyone will be happy. And everything will be fine in the end." I gave her a toothy grin, "I'm sure of it."

With Hayate's expression now, I didn't know what she was thinking. I didn't know what she was feeling either. Whatever they were, she hid it perfectly like always.

My friend tried to match my grin. But hers was more like she was restraining herself from feeling an entirely different emotion. "_You_ won't be happy, Fate-chan," she said quietly.

Somehow, that last one clenched my insides so hard, I just wanted to breakdown and cry until I couldn't scream anymore. I bit my lower lip and decided to end this depressing conversation.

With her guard down, I quickly wound an arm around her neck and gave her a really hard noogie on the head.

"Owowowow!" The smaller girl screamed and squirmed as I continued grinding my knuckles on her thick head. "Fate-chan! Cut it out!" Her hands tried and swatted aimlessly at my own.

I laughed and didn't stop. "This depressing stuff doesn't suit you at all, Hayate! C'mon," I stood up, never releasing Hayate from my headlock, "let's get out of here before they close us in. I don't wanna be stuck with you the entire night. A school day's enough already."

"Yeah right," she said. "May I remind you that you skipped most of our classes today?" I could feel her mischief coming up next, "And admit it, you can't get enough of me! That's why you're hugging me so passionately right now."

I shoved her away from my headlock. She let out a yelp and stumbled to keep herself from plopping on the ground. "I rather burn in hell, Hayate," I deadpanned and walked ahead.

Hayate jogged after me when she successfully stopped herself from falling and walked beside me. She scoffed, "Hey, it's not every day that a gorgeous girl like me walks beside you. So be thankful for that, Harlaown!" She poked me in the ribs as she said that last one.

I laughed and stepped away from her reach. I arched a brow at her, "Gorgeous?" I snobbishly looked at her from head to foot. "You? _Please_ don't make me laugh! I would actually die earlier!" I laughed out loud, clutching my stomach and slapping my knee with my free hand.

I realized that the brunette was just laughing weakly, until it died down into a weak and sad smile.

That was my bad. I sighed, mentally berating myself for being careless.

I chuckled, patted her head and led her forward, "C'mon, let's go and get you that parfait you wanted."

In the end, I realized Hayate, along with the others, weren't dragons after all.

They were just my most annoying friends ever, ready to give me the most painful headaches, torture me in the worst possible way and laugh out loud at my own misery.

I cracked a smile. And I wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

><p>The next day, right before homeroom, a tall, lean boy with brown hair was kneeling before me with his head low and touching the floor like a toad. His legs tucked neatly under him. His palms flat on the ground.<p>

His formal position was the perfect example of someone begging for someone else's mercy and forgiveness.

With my arms crossed over my chest, I looked down at the person below. My left eye twitched. My teeth gritted impatiently and with boiling rage.

It's bad enough that I was scolded and nagged at by my mother and brother because I—according to my brother's rather _exaggerated_ explanation—made them worry to death since yesterday's incident in the school's infirmary. They were _this _close to calling the cops, according to my beloved older brother Chrono.

Now, there's actually someone _brave _enough to aggravate my already sour mood.

Just a few seconds ago, when I opened the door to our classroom, I was surprised to see someone on the floor. Like a slave waiting for his master to arrive.

This scene would've been… nice. If it weren't for the fact that it was Vice who was kneeling and waiting for my arrival.

It ticked me off right off the bat.

Actually, this scene would work for me—definitely the one kneeling won't be Vice! Instead, I wouldn't mind if it was—

"Please don't kill me!" Vice screamed at the floor. He didn't dare look up.

I snapped out of my fantasy. Good thing no one knew my mind was floating elsewhere.

I raised an eyebrow at him, genuinely surprised why he said that. I tilted my head to the side and glared at him. _That really came out of nowhere._ When I looked around, some of my classmates were either trying to busy themselves so as not to look at the two of us while the others were snickering and addressing silent condolences and goodbyes to Vice.

Well, I had to get this over with if I want to make it to my desk before Professor Carim gets here.

I scratched my head and thought hard. But nothing came to mind. I sighed and said, "Vice." I saw him flinch. And I could've sworn I heard him squeak. I frowned even more. "Will you get up already? You look _really _pathetic down there."

He gulped and risked a peek. "So," he slowly stood up and clasped both his hands in front of him, "you're not gonna punish me or anything like that?" He sounded hopeful and I think there were tears brimming in the corner of his eyes.

I massaged my eyes with my hand. "Whatever it is that you did, you're lucky I forgot all about it and I won't have to—"

"Merry mornin' everyone!"

I looked over my shoulder. Hayate greeted with her usual peppy voice as she entered the room.

With Nanoha beside her.

Our eyes connected and stayed that way for a few more seconds.

I remembered what happened yesterday and what I planned on doing today. And then it hit me.

Well… actually, I hit Vice.

I gave him a quick and hard kick on his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

He was down on his knees again. This time, he clutched his stomach protectively and groaned in pain. "I thought you said, you wouldn't punish me!" He winced again.

"That was before I remembered what you did, you blundering idiot!" I grabbed him by his collar and yanked him up. I roared out the question, "What kind of captain would hit his _own_ ace, huh?"

His eyes squeezed shut. "I'M SO SORRY!" he cried. I have never seen a boy scream so hard before.

"Uh… did we miss anything?" I heard Hayate say behind me. She didn't sound totally out of the loop of what's happening before her.

"Ha-Ha-Hayate-chan!" Now, Nanoha was stuttering. "Shouldn't we stop Fate-cha—?"

"Ah!" I remembered another thing. My bag slipped off my shoulder as I used my other hand to hold up Vice. "And what kind of idiot would use a throw like that to a girl?" Clutching his shirt tightly, I brought his face up close to mine so he could see my menacing blood-red eyes. I gave him an ice-cold, murderous glare and said in a deep, dark voice, "Apologize right now!"

He cried and tried to move away, "I'm sorry! I promise I'll be careful next time! I won't use that throw anymore, Fate—"

I shook him back and forth. "Don't apologize to _me_, you good-for-nothing oaf!" I pointed at the auburn-haired girl behind me. The one with the side ponytail standing beside Hayate. "Apologize to _her_! Do it right now! Or so help me, I'll make sure you won't be able to throw anything—_period_!"

"I'm sorry, Takamachi!" He screamed. "I won't do it again! I'll be careful next time! I promise! I don't wanna die yet!" Now that he apologized, I let him go. In his own free will, he just went to Nanoha and apologized some more while kneeling and bowing down his head at her. He sounded more hysterical than remorseful though.

But anyway all this screaming was making my head hurt. So I decided to go to a nearby water fountain outside.

I picked up my bag and slipped out of the room. There were only a few minutes left before the chime rings. I quickened my steps and spotted a water fountain right away. I began to dig through my bag. I felt around for the item I wanted when someone called out to me.

"Fate-chan!"

I stopped and turned around. My hand was still inside holding the familiar plastic. Nanoha stood just a few feet away. She was still holding her bag like I did. The hallway was almost empty, save for a few other students who were running late or were the class monitors for the day.

Nanoha was panting slightly. I guess she was running after me when she noticed I left the room.

"Yes?" I tried to sound neutral.

"…Um," she fidgeted and tried to look anywhere. She gradually ducked her head and clutched her bag with both hands. "I…" She managed to steal a glance at me but looked down after. A blush started to color her face. "I just wanted… to say thank you for yesterday. And, um, I wanted to ask… if you were okay. Vice-kun's throw was really hard and I—er, I mean, we were really worried when you didn't… um… wake up."

I smiled faintly. My gaze softened. Strange enough, I felt a little disappointed with what she said. I went back to my bag and pulled out a small rectangular plastic container. The contents rattled inside. "Don't get me wrong, princess." I walked to the water fountain I spotted earlier. "I didn't do it for you. I just didn't want the game to end like how Vice wanted, that's all." I stepped on the fountain's pedal and tested it if water came out.

"Oh…" I heard her say. That totally got her spirit down. "…I see."

"But hey, don't worry. It'll take more than that idiot's throw to get rid of me. So," I looked at her with a cheeky grin, "unfortunately for you, I'd still be around to annoy and piss you off, princess."

With what I said, she looked a little better than she did awhile ago.

"Oh wait!" My hand flew to my mouth feigning dismay.

The honest girl looked genuinely worried, "W-What's wrong? What's the matter?"

She was about to walk towards me when I said, "I forgot that I can't call you 'princess' anymore." She stopped and my grin grew wider. "Since people are starting to call you the 'White Devil', I'll call you that instead!"

"W-Wai-Wait!" Her face's color rivaled that of a ripe tomato's. "Fate-chan! Who told you that?"

I threw back my head and laughed. "Not telling. You might splash my face with water again!" I remembered that I was standing beside a water fountain. I pretended to be horrified by its presence. I gasped, "Oh no! I'm doomed!"

Nanoha cutely stomped her foot. "Fate-chan!"

I couldn't help but laugh and somehow, I forgot my headache. "I'm just kidding."

She puffed out her cheek and tried not to smile. I found it awfully cute.

I smiled, "You better go before—" I looked up when the chime rang.

The students who were running late scrambled and doubled their effort in beating their teacher from reaching their respective rooms first.

I looked back down at her when the chime ended. "Yeah, before _that_ happened," I chuckled.

She nodded. "But… what about you?"

I raised the plastic container at her and shook the contents inside. "It'll only take a sec."

Her sapphire eyes widened. Guessing from the sound and her reaction, I think she figured out what's in them. "F-Fate-chan, is it your head? Are you sick?"

I really wanted to laugh at what she asked me. But I stopped myself. I giggled and gave her a reassuring smile, "No, just a migraine."

She still looked unconvinced.

I bowed deeply. "Don't worry, oh great White Devil." Nanoha glared but I still continued, "I promise I'll be attending my classes today. I just need to drink a painkiller, that's all. You go on ahead, okay?" I slowly walked back to the water fountain.

"Okay…" I heard her say. "I'll… go on ahead then."

When I turned to her, she was briskly walking back to our room in the opposite direction.

And I didn't know why I did what I did next. "I'll see you later, princess!" I shouted loud enough for her to hear.

She stopped and cautiously turned around. She looked like she was unsure if she heard it right. I couldn't help but grin.

When she recovered and realized that she wasn't hearing things, she shouted back, "Me… Me too! I'll see you later…um, Fate-chan!"

I gave her a two-finger salute. She turned and continued her way back to our room. Now, I was the only one left in the hallway.

_I better hurry before the hall monitor spots me—again._ I opened the plastic container and picked out four different-colored pills and tablets. Each was different from the other. "Honestly, is it too much to ask for sweet-flavored medicine?" I threw them all at once in my mouth and stomped on the pedal and quickly sipped up some water before the bitter taste numbed my tongue.

* * *

><p>The next day, the lone desk at the back of the room was bare and empty. Its owner was nowhere to be found. Fate didn't come to school. Our end-of-term exams were the day after tomorrow.<p>

But still, there were no signs of the blonde.

Hayate told me not to worry and said that Fate sometimes takes a few days off out of the blue.

I asked her if it had something to do with her head. I also told her the time when I saw Fate was about to drink some painkillers. Hayate and Suzuka listened but they seem to know something I didn't.

This time, Suzuka smiled and, just like Hayate, told me not to worry.

I felt like they were hiding something from me. But it seemed out of the question for them to do such a thing. So I brushed the feeling aside and instead worried about the blonde girl.

I sluggishly walked on home after parting from Hayate and Vita from our usual bus stop. The day was slowly turning to evening. And it got much cooler now. There wasn't a cloud in sight.

Exams were over and summer vacation had officially started.

Fate missed a few days from school and ultimately missed the end-of-term exams altogether.

Usually, with the start of summer break, like any other normal student anticipating the season of beaches and fun, I would usually jump for joy and look forward in enjoying the next few weeks.

Now though, I felt a pang of disappointment.

_I don't want summer vacation to come._

I wanted to see Fate until the last days of the semester. Because now that summer vacation had started, I can't see her. I don't have a reason to see her over the break. And even if I did, I think it would be too awkward and hard for us. Most especially to me, I think. I don't have any right to see her at all.

Despite us being in a very complicated... situation, I still miss her.

"_I'll see you later, princess!"_

I stopped walking. The gates of my house were just a stone's throw away but that didn't matter. As clear as the sky, I could easily remember Fate's face as she said those words to me few days ago.

Looking up, I sighed and compared myself at the big sky above. I felt small and helpless.

"I want to see you… Fate-chan."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another cliffy? What was I thinking? Am I trying to torture you? Why am I doing this to you? I was already late in my updates and I have the nerve to end this chapter with ANOTHER cliffhanger? How dare me! Shame on me! I should be disappointed with myself! Tsk, tsk tsk! Now, I should go to my room, think about what I did and dutifully work on the next chapter!**

…

**Just wanted to get ahead of you. Nyaha! XD**

**BTW, this is how I get out of trouble with my parents. I usually get ahead of them by scolding myself in front of them and—poof! They end up cracking a smile and forgiving me! Booyah! How awesome is that?**

**Anyway, oh yeah! I'm almost there! That chapter is almost here! Hahaha! I'm guessing you guys have already figured out whose POV was on the last scene. No? Wait, why not? But I think I'll be sticking to Fate's POV in the next chapter. But then again… I have other plans. Meh, whatever, I'll just wing it! hahahaha! **

**Despite the new year, I'll never ever get tired of hearing from you guys! So… reviews, PMs, comments, suggestions AND questions are always and forever welcomed! I enjoy reading and receiving your unique thoughts! Hahahaha!**

**Hope to see you in the next chapter in the near and not so far future soon! See you later, everyoooooooone~! :D **

**Government warning: The crazy method mentioned above doesn't always work and it's not always 100% effective. Oh, and it's seriously dangerous to your health—both physically and mentally. Te-he! XD**


	9. The Change I Couldn't See

**A/N: Long time no see! I know… I'm super SUPER late… It's like you can write legends and myths about my awesome-tardiness power! But seriously though, I really and sincerely apologize for posting this soooooooooo late. I think I've been missing for about five months, right? No? A little longer than that? … Okay. **

**But it didn't mean that I neglected my fanfic! Seriously! I blame the things I couldn't control like my boss for example. Work has been real hectic since the last time I updated. See? I told ya I shouldn't make promises to update sooner! And I was right on the spot! Hahahahaha! But seriously to make it up to you guys, I have this extra long chapter. It's a few pages longer than the previous one.**

**But before that, I'd like to give a shout-out to the readers who were really eager(?) to read my fic. Seriously, I'm updating my story. Just not as fast and modern as I used to. The reason why I said not as modern is because instead of writing the story on my laptop, I've written it by hand. That's why it took ages for me to update. But don't worry! I'm actually done with the next chapter, which is the part two of this chapter! Yes… I wrote it too long again and had to cut it… again.**

**Like always, I'd like to express my burning feelings for the reviewers and anon reviewers out there! I really love you guys! XD**

**Yo-kun: thanks for reading! I know the mystery is yet to be solved but just be really patient. I'm unraveling the mysteries one by one… by one. ;D**

** .uk: hahaha! I'm glad you liked the dialogues between the characters. Hmmm… I think there would be a small explanation as to why Nanoha got the White Devil nickname. Also, yes, Teana will appear again. I have another use for her… He He He… :D**

**lone ranger: I really have no idea how many chapter I'm gonna make. Currently, my chapters are getting longer and longer and I have to cut them into parts. Sorry, but don't worry! The next chapter is done. Only problem is transferring them in the computer. That's gonna take awhile… (-_-)**

**glaze45: okay… I feel generous today. In the next chapter, you'll get to read Fate telling another story: hers. Nyahahahahaha!**

**CC: I'm back! *looks around* where's my welcome party/parade? Nyahahahaha! I know, I wish I have a real-life Vita too! Without the hammer or baseball bat, of course. And I wish I could have a real-life Fate too but then again… I guess the world will be thrown in chaos… by Nanoha. Hahaha! Anyway, I think you'll be seeing some NanoFate moments! :D**

**NaniFC: hahaha! Cool! Thanks! Glad to hear/read that! I think I can only be a comedian through writing. I can make people laugh actually… but I think they find joy in my misery. (T.T) Don't worry, I'm not dropping or stopping LAST CHANCE. I'm writing it slowly but surely! :)**

**Mysterious cheeseball: Really? Thanks! Nyahahahaha! I'm really happy that you're happy with my fic. Noooooo! Don't die, girl/man! Hahahaha! But seriously, I'm getting there! Really seriously! Nyahahaha! But you shouldn't wake your parents up! Parents are scary when they're cranky! Anyway, I'm a dudette. And by the way, I like your nickname! XD**

**Alex: don't die yet! Here's the next chapter! And I'm done writing the next one but it'll be awhile for me to post the next one though since I have a lot to write in the computer. Ugh, the joy. (-_-)**

**Fatty jim batty: don't worry! As I've said, Fate's past will be revealed real soon. I mean, seriously, I already wrote it down in the next chapter. Ahahahaha! I'm also eager to write the next two chapters since it's almost THAT chapter! Hahaha! Did you get it? No? Ah really? *sad* Anyway! Yes, I really do enjoy writing this fic. My only problem is I don't have enough free time to do so because I'm too busy at work. And I can't bring my laptop every day since I can't use it at all when I'm too busy. So please bear with me a little longer. okay? :D**

**Neko-Guardian: YAHOO! COOKIES! I should be late more often—*sees the menacing glares of the other readers* J-Just kidding! Ha ha ha ha ha… Anyway, yes! I love Fate-chan! But too bad I made her dense about love in this story. I think Nanoha got it right away. But I'm still not sure though. Anyway, really? Aaaww, you're making me blush! Hahahaha! But seriously, thank you so much! That really made me happy! Anyway, you found your Fate-chan? Really? Introduce me to her! hahahaha! Just kidding! I wish you well with your Fate-chan then! Guard her from any possible Hayate-chans also! Hahahaha XD**

**Phew… I'm beat… yet really HAPPY! :D**

**Anyway, just like before… forgive me for I'm only human and I'm still capable of making typos, grammatical errors and anything related to that. I just finished proofreading this now. Cool right? :) No? :( well, okay… nyaha! :D**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Sad, isn't it? C'mon! Cry with me! T.T**

**And I present to you, my longest overdue chapter ever!**

* * *

><p>The sweltering summer heat managed to peek through the glass windows of the room. The sun would be at its highest point. And no doubt the temperature would soon be unbearable.<p>

_Okay, I may be exaggerating. But it could happen._

My eyes easily opened. And in the silence of my dim room, I could hear the ticking sound of my wrist watch somewhere.

It wasn't my intention. But my mind started to take notice of the time and woke up before the hour I desired to get out from bed. It happened sometimes. My body was used to waking up early during regular school days; so it sometimes forgets to sleep in during holidays or vacations. I hate that.

And plus, it's officially summer vacation. The last thing I wanna do is wake up earlier than nine in the morning. The time was still somewhere around seven, I think.

So I was still bundled inside my comforter on my nice comfy bed. Some of the sun's rays managed to sneak through my dark curtains and greeted my eyelids with all its piercingly bright glory. I mustered all the strength I had in moving away from them. It was still early so I could still sleep in for a few more hours.

There's no way in hell I'm getting up this early during summer vacation.

Most of the time, it took a while for sleep to take its complete effect on me once more. And while I waited, my half-asleep mind wandered off into anything it could dwell on.

I missed a few days of school. And to top it all off, since I wasn't paying attention on the day Carim announced the days of the end-of-term exams due to my attention focusing on some other… distracting thoughts, it completely slipped my mind that the exams were supposed to be around this time of the year. So ultimately, I failed to take them all.

Not to mention, it's been awhile since the last time it happened to m—_Wait. That… wasn't supposed to be the thing I should be worried about… What was it again? Or was it a… who?_

My eyes were still closed. Despite it being morning, my room was still a little cool and I decided to savor this atmosphere until the heat of summer kicks in.

I stole a peek at my bedside clock. True enough, it was still five minutes past seven in the morning. Then my half-asleep line of vision lazily traveled to where my door was. It was still closed and the possibility of my mother knocking on it for a few more minutes was really high. But I still hoped that she forgot all about my agenda for today and the following days to come. _Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?_

I rolled away from the door and snuggled deeper into my comforter and hugged a nearby pillow. I breathed in and sighed out a pleased moan when my face was comfortably buried in its softness. When I was starting to feel sleepy again, I yielded to its power and let it take over me. My mind slowly became hazy and dark. I was beginning to lose my connection to the world and was about to enter the realm of dreams.

I mentally sighed blissfully. _Sleep, here I co—_

"_CANNON BALL!_"

My eyes snapped open.

I recognized the sound of running footsteps.

I quickly turned to see what or _who _it was. But before I could react or process what was really going on, a crushing weight landed on my stomach knocking the wind out of me.

A grunt of pain escaped and I coughed out hard several times.

And even before I could react—again, I felt my bed bounce up and down uncontrollably. As if I was in the epicenter of a really abnormal and _annoying _earthquake. The erratic movement of my bed woke me up and alerted me to full consciousness. _Forget about sleep!_

And with said earthquake, a familiar figure chanting childishly in a very childish and _familiar_ voice repeated, "Time to get up! Time to get up!" all over again with every bounce and jump it made just like one would do on a massive trampoline.

_Who dared tried to pull this stunt inside my room on my bed so early in the morning you ask?_

With a newfound record, it didn't take long for me to kick away my beloved comforter to the side. I got up and I didn't care when my feet sunk deeply in the soft mattress of my bed.

I let out a fierce growl and a massive roar of "_HAYATE_!" as I pounced on the perpetrator—who, by the way, owned the name I yelled out.

She yelped as I knocked her off my bed.

The two of us landed with a loud and painful thud on my carpeted but—seriously hard—marble floor.

Honestly. What a _wonderful_ way to start my summer.

* * *

><p>"You two are such idiots."<p>

I heard Alisa deadpan behind me.

"That was Fate-chan's fault!" Hayate countered beside her, still rubbing the sore spot she landed on after we fell off my bed. "My poor bum," she mumbled and whimpered, like how a stray pup would after it had been cruelly kicked off on the sidewalk. "You're so heartless, Fate-chan!"

I rolled my eyes and rubbed my head as I kept walking. Facing this idiot would make my headache more unbearable. "I didn't _ask _you to barge in my room, and jump up and down like an idiot on my bed!" I easily countered back. My head throbbed as I remembered what happened earlier.

I heard a scoff from the redhead walking in front of us. Her arms were behind her neck and she looked at us over her shoulder with a smirk on her face. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning."

I groaned. Vita was seriously not helping at all. Try _falling off_ on the wrong side of the bed with a loud, jumping raccoon as your alarm clock, I wanted to say. But knowing my companions, they would come up with something annoying and sarcastic about my rather uninvited wake up call.

Despite it being morning, I felt like I wanted to go back home and take another cold shower and lock myself up in my room with my air-conditioner turned on full-blast. Walking under the heat of the sun alongside my childhood friends, wearing our summer uniform, bringing with us our schoolbags and heading towards TSAB Academy weren't exactly what I had in mind on how to start my summer vacation.

_So, why was I in this kind of predicament you ask?_

Hayate wound her arm over my neck and clung to me. It just got hotter—and not in the good way I might add. "So," she grinned up at me, while I scowled down at her in return, "ready for your makeup exams today?"

That's right. I'm actually heading to school to take the exams I missed when I took several days off from school. _Yipee._

I frowned and sighed heavily. Not because I wasn't ready to take them, but because they were just downright annoying and a serious pain in the… neck.

"I know that look," Alisa walked alongside me now with a knowing smirk on her face. "It's your 'this-is-such-a-pain-in-the-ass-and-it's-hellah-annoying-to-do-it' look."

The two cousins laughed. Vita started to walk backwards to face us, and flashed her thumb up at the other blonde of the group. "Spot on, Bannings!"

"So true!" Hayate cackled and still hadn't let go of her hold on my neck. "So true, Alisa-chan!"

I was starting to believe that famous line about not needing enemies when you have this kind of people as your friends.

While the three of them continued with their very supportive gesture of friendship, I tried my best to ignore them and keep my cool for a little bit longer.

_This is going to be a long day._ My mood was the exact opposite of the season typically felt by most healthy teenagers my age.

The four of us walked the rest of the way to the gates of TSAB. Cicadas were buzzing loudly adding to the atmosphere of summer. Besides us, only a handful of students entered the school. Some were sluggishly moving forward, reluctant and unwilling to attend their remedial classes, while the others hastened their steps with eagerness and anticipation to meet up for their club activities or any other school-related appointments. It was clearly a mixture of the students that partly made up the population of the school.

Honestly, I didn't know what group of the student body I belonged to. All I know was that my grades were good enough for me not to be retained and I was uninterested enough not to care about school than what was necessarily needed of me. In fact, I would've shown that uninterested part of me, were it not for my mother's meddling and these three idiots' compliance with said mother.

_Mom could be so clever sometimes. It's scary!_

Last night, I actually planned out that I was going to skip my makeup exams by pretending to go to school wearing my school uniform, take a small detour, find a place where I could change into my casual outfit stuffed in my schoolbag and play hooky for the rest of summer.

But it turns out; mom was still one step ahead of me. I didn't know how she did it, but she knew what I was cooking up in my little rebel brain of mine and called for reinforcements, namely, my human alarm clock this morning and two other idiots who followed mom's orders without question.

Remembering that my plans backfired from the very start didn't settle well with me. But I wasn't in the right place to unleash my wrath. Instead, I settled for a deep and dejected sigh of failure.

"What's wrong, Fate?" Alisa asked beside me. "Nervous?"

"No," I said a little irked. "Just annoyed that I have to be here."

"Ugh. Tell me about it." This time, it was Vita who groaned aloud. "Why, oh why, are we having a student council meeting during summer?" she asked to no one in particular. She whipped her head at me and gave a frustrated look. "Has your brother completely lost his marbles or something?"

I raised my hands in defense and shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, don't look at me. I have nothing to do with your so-called summer student council meeting."

"Oh," Hayate said with an innocent smile, "Chrono has nothing to do with this meeting."

"Huh?" Alisa exclaimed with an annoyed look on her face. "Then who's the genius who came up with this brilliant ide—" The blonde became quiet and slowly turned her head in realization at the brunette. Her green eyes narrowed, glaring daggers at the girl. "It was you, wasn't it?"

The brunette rocking on her heels looked away and whistled in feigned innocence. Her blue eyes darted everywhere, except at the scowling blonde. When playful blue eyes connected with displeased green ones, the brunette stepped back with her hands close to her heart and her mouth opened and closed, imitating that of a fish.

Hayate looked to her left and did the same to her right. But no escape route was permissible.

And Alisa still looked annoyed as hell.

The smaller girl stuttered out a "W-Well don't blame me!"

The short-haired blonde begged to differ.

"I _blame_ you!" Alisa snarled and leaned forward, easily towering over Hayate. She obviously disregarded the fact that the girl was the student council vice president.

Well, if I were her, I'd do the same thing too. And I'd even be crueler about it.

Soon, Vita joined in and angrily shook her cousin back and forth by her shoulders.

I watched the scene from the side. Not caring about any of them. If it were possible, I would have shut them all up. I continued to walk onwards and left them to resolve their spat on their own. As for me, I had no plans in cooking myself out here under the heat of the morning sun. Surprisingly though, the three trailed behind me but the bickering still continued and it didn't look like they'd stop soon.

We finally got inside the building and the shade it provided was very much appreciated. I fanned the collar of my shirt to get some air inside. Seriously, global warming is _definitely_ not a good thing.

The corridors, which used to be bustling with students and teachers, were now bare and quiet. The voices belonging to the still-bickering idiots behind me bounced off the walls and resounded in different intensities. It made me realize how large and high the ceilings were.

My pace had slowed down. It was as if I was taking my time with each step. Without thinking, I looked up at the high ceiling and stared.

In my mind, I could imagine myself sighing dejectedly. Coming to school to take my makeup tests was definitely not cool. In a way, it was a waste of time for me. I wasn't supposed to be here in the first place!

But then again… _that_ was my fault.

That caused me to frown.

"Fate-chan!"

I looked over my shoulder. My already deep frown became even deeper.

Hayate stretched out her hand in a failed attempt to seek help from me. Alisa had her in a headlock, while her cousin pinched her cheeks.

"Help me!" she squeaked like how a mouse would when it gets caught in one of the many traps laid around the house. "Make 'em slop! Make 'em slooop!" she pleaded, her mouth stretched along with her cheeks.

The two officers didn't pay her any heed. They were still carrying on with their unique punishments.

I watched them, still unaffected. Being the good person I was, I decided to do some good deeds every now and then.

I decided to lend Hayate a hand.

"Alisa, Vita," I said in a monotonous voice, with no sympathy at all. "Please. Stop."

Alisa tightened her headlock. Hayate was standing on her tiptoes and repeatedly slapped the blonde's arm. Vita was now twisting her cousin's cheeks. The brunette cried out in response to the additional pain. "_Owowowow_!"

_Ah. I made it worse._

"What are you girls doing?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Professor Nakajima carrying a small stack of papers with him. His forehead had a light sheen of sweat. Even the most intelligent of instructors can't stand the sweltering heat brought about by summer.

"Oh, y'know," Hayate said breathlessly when Alisa released her, "just hanging out among friends, Professor."

"C'mon," Vita said, sounding slightly exhausted. "The other members must be in the council room already." She gave the man a bow and said, "Excuse us, Professor," and walked ahead. Alisa followed suite while dragging their vice president by the back of her shirt.

"See you later, Fate-chan!" Hayate waved as she ran backwards. "Do your best on your makeup exams!"

When the three of them disappeared into a corner, the only persons left in that hallway were me and my History teacher.

Professor Genya laughed as he continued to look at the direction where the three girls were. He shook his head and grinned, "You have such strange friends, Ms. Harlaown."

I tucked my thumb in the pocket of my skirt. "Strange," I said, "is the understatement of the century, Professor."

He chuckled heartily and started to continue to the direction he was headed to before he stopped. "Better not be late for your makeup tests then, Ms. Harlaown."

When the teacher was already a good distance away, I sighed and mumbled, "Summer's going to be so boring." And I marched on to where the exam papers were.

* * *

><p>My fingers twirled my pen. I repeated this action and lost count at how many times it turned and how many times it slipped off and fell on my desk.<p>

There were times I was aware I was doing it. But most of the time, my mind drifts off while my hands continued to do what it was already used to doing whenever they feel restless.

_Well, it was more of because I was so damn bored._

I had already finished answering my questionnaire and wrote my answers on the separate answer sheet and was just waiting for the others to finish theirs.

I glanced around and studied their faces. Some looked uninterested; some looked like they wanted to cry; while others looked… constipated? _Wait, that last part was just plain wrong._

I turned to the window with a sigh and rested my cheek on my palm. Even though I was a bit far from the window, I could say that outside was seriously and undeniably hot. Just from the intensity of its brightness, I could tell that the sun was doing a mighty fine job for the season of summer. And I could still hear the buzzing of the cicadas through the glass.

The sky was so blue and deep. There were no clouds in sight. It was like a pure vast ocean. Untouched and full of mysteries. You never know what you find beyond it. If it was any darker, I could say it would have the color of sapphire.

The corner of my lip tipped. I felt calm and free when I continued to stare at it. _Just like her eyes…_

My breathing hitched a bit. My chest tightened. My heart became heavy for a moment. A knot formed at the pit of my stomach.

I froze and sat still.

_Huh?_

My eyes widened a fraction.

_Wait. Wait. Wait._

I furiously rubbed my temple with one hand and repeatedly pressed the button of my pen in rapid succession with the other.

The student in front of me looked over his shoulder with a curious look on his face as to why my pen was clicking nonstop.

I met his stare with a death glare of my own and mouthed a silent—yet harsh—'What?' at him. Sensing my hostility, he quickly shook his head and went back to his paper. _People should really mind their own damn business._

I slammed down my pen and furiously raked my fingers through my hair, scratching and, at the same time, massaging my scalp as I tried to compose myself. I breathed in deeply to calm down but it didn't do anything to lessen the inner turmoil in my mind.

_What the hell's wrong with me?_

"Ms. Harlaown?"

I looked up quickly and realized that all eyes were on me including the proctor, Professor Verossa. His sharp ice-blue eyes looked at me curiously.

"… Y-Yes?" I quietly asked.

"Is there a problem?" From the front of the room, he stood and leaned his hands on the table. The other students paused from answering their questionnaires to look at me. All of them waited for my reply.

I remained silent and thought about what to say. Is there a problem, he asked. I didn't understand why I didn't just answer him directly with a sarcastic remark like how I used to. Something was holding me back from responding normally.

_There's something wrong with me._ And I wanted to let the whole room know that—indeed, I have a problem. But I didn't know what it could be, or how to make it go away. _I can't even name it!_

"Ms. Harlaown?" His voice called me out again. Half-wondering and half-impatient.

I faced him and shook my head. "No," I said and picked up my pen. I mumbled, "Sorry for the disturbance, Professor." Then I pretended to read the questions on the paper in front of me.

I listened as the others went back on answering their own papers. Their curiosity was either satisfied or not. But I didn't care. People should _really_ mind their own damn business.

I glanced up at the teacher and saw him hold up one of the extra sheets. He examined it and read the content with a scrutinizing gaze. Then, I heard him ask to no one in particular. "It's not that hard, is it?"

I looked back down and my forehead slowly descended onto the hard wooden surface of my desk. I squeezed my eyes shut. I pressed my head against it and rolled it from side to side. The contact hurt but it calmed me down too.

_My problem… is very hard to solve._

* * *

><p>It was a one of the days we went outside to play.<p>

We strayed from the road, which came from the town we lived in to some place we might possibly never visit in the future, and ran off to the grassy fields where we always went to when we were younger.

"Follow me, Fate!"

A sweet yet energetic voice called out to me, and the person who almost had the exact same face as mine grinned as she ran off. Melodic laughter trailed behind her as she continued on her way. Her long blonde hair tied into twin tails by two green ribbons billowed behind her as she ran like the wind. Her figure became smaller and smaller as our distance grew further apart. She was always faster than I was.

And with everything else, she was always ahead of me.

My legs tried to go faster to match the pace of the one I wanted to run alongside with. "W-Wait—" I panted and my knees almost gave out. "Wait for me, Nee-san!"

But I was just too slow. My older sister, Alicia Testarossa, was always faster.

I squeezed my eyes shut and forced myself to move forward to catch up, even when I thought that my feet had gone heavier with every step.

_I was always left behind._

When I was about to give up, I heard someone jogging towards me. I looked up and saw my sister approaching.

The two of us stopped when we managed to meet each other halfway.

I braced myself on my knees and tried to get some air back into my lungs.

My sister, on the other hand, just quietly looked down at me while I tried to catch my breath. My sisterly instincts told me she was grinning down at me.

"Really, Fate," I heard her say. "You need to exercise more often." She really sounded amused.

My line of sight watched as she shifted her weight on one foot. And I knew that one of her hands was on her hip while the other was used to fan herself.

When my lungs were able to recover, I stood straight and looked back at twin burgundy eyes.

The same ones as mine, except my sister's gaze held amusement and mirth in them as they looked back at me.

People often told us that we almost looked alike. As if we were born as identical twins. We had long blonde hair, even the shade was the same. We had crimson-colored eyes. And our voices almost sounded alike.

But in reality, the two of us weren't twins. Three years separated our ages.

I breathed in and out. I steadied myself as I stood in front of my older sister. "I'm sorry, Nee-san, but you know how I hate running. And plus, it wasn't fair at all for you to have a head start." I tried to rationalize my current situation and my failure to catch up with her. It was obvious that I could never outrun her.

Alicia's hand flew to her lips and tried not to laugh. When she was successful, she beamed a smile at me. "Aww," my sister cooed, "wus my poor widdle sister tired after her iddy-bitty walk?"

I can't believe my own sister was using baby talk at me. "I don't think running all the way here from Mid can be merely considered an _'iddy-bitty walk'_, Alicia."

In reply, the girl just laughed.

_My sister had a weird sense of things sometimes. _

My shoulders slumped. Suddenly, my arms felt heavier as I hung them limply. "I'm scared what you consider really far, Nee-san. Your standards are too extreme for a normal person to take." Then a thought came to me. "Ah, maybe that's why all the guys won't ask you out." I concluded, "'Cause you act like a guy yourself."

I think I heard something pop.

My sister reached out her hands and painfully stretched both my cheeks with a dazzling smile.

Her action caught me off guard. "_Owowowow_!"

"Huh? I couldn't quite hear you," she said with her unwaveringly scary smile. "What did you just say to your darling older sister, Fate Testarossa?"

"Em shorree! Em shorree! Pweash releash me!" I tried to move away from her hold but before I could do that, my sister clung to my neck while she was laughing merrily at my wails and cries. I whimpered in her hold and massaged my cheeks. I inwardly prayed that my cheeks won't sag like that of a bulldog's.

"Now, now." Her voice was still playful. "I didn't pinch you that hard now, did I?" She ruffled my hair as I continued whimpering from the pain.

_My sister can be such a brute sometimes._

But I stopped myself from saying that. _Who knows what else she could to do to me?_

My sister's so-called punishment was indeed painful. But you could say I was used to it—but not in the masochistic kind of way! I was too focused in massaging the pain away that I wasn't able to respond to Alicia.

_Just wait 'til I come up with something to get back at you, Nee-sa—_

"Fate, are you angry at me?"

…_Eh?_ My eyes widened at the sound of worry in my sister's voice. I quickly looked up and saw that she was indeed genuinely concerned. Guilt was clearly shown in her burgundy orbs as she continued to look down at me, worried that she may have done something to upset me and waited for me to reply.

There was a time in the past, back when we were younger, that I was able to match my sister's height. When that happened, I was really happy. I almost thought that we could be twins, that we were _indeed_ twin sisters. And that we came into this world together.

Now though, my sister was clearly taller than I was. It couldn't be helped. My sister was three years older.

The taller girl with her worried face, waited for my reply. I was stunned that such a thought would ever cross her mind. I felt her hold had gone slack and she was about to slip her arm away from me. "I'm sor—"

"You're wrong, Nee-san!" I said a little too quickly, a little too strongly. I meekly lowered my head. "I'm not angry at all. I would never be angry at you… Alicia."

The air became still. I didn't want to see what kind of expression my sister had.

But the atmosphere changed when I found myself wrapped in a fierce hug. Alicia's cheek rubbed against mine as she squealed and giggled in pure delight. "What a relief!" She exclaimed, as if she was forgiven for doing something unforgivable. "The last thing I want is for my baby sister to hate me!" With her strong arms, she squeezed me even more. "On second thought, I really and definitely _don't_ want my baby sister to hate me _ever_!"

_My sister can be such a worrywart sometimes._

"A-Alicia!" I tried to sound reprimanding at the loud girl. "You're too loud!" And she's supposed to be the older, more responsible one between the two of us.

"So?" She held me at arm's length. "We're the only ones here anyway."

"I-I don't care! Somebody might actually hear you!" Despite the cool wind blowing on our faces from time to time, I felt my face had gone warmer at the very thought that some stranger might pass by and see two girls, who almost look exactly the same, hugging each other. _Well, Alicia's doing most of the hugging—but still; it would be really embarrassing if someone we know would see us!_

"Well," Alicia released her hold on me and it was her turn, this time, to cross her arms over her chest. "I don't care if they did hear us!" She raised her nose in the air like a proud aristocrat. "All I care about is that my baby sister doesn't hate me!" She locked me in a fierce hug again. And this time, she was wiggling while doing so.

I mentally sighed.

_My sister can be quite a handful sometimes._

"Alright already. I understand, Nee-san." I said and tried to pry her arms off me. "Plus, who're you calling a baby, anyway?" I pouted and glared at the taller girl. "I'm only three years younger than you. And," I held out my hand between her head and mine, and showed to her the short gap of our height difference, "don't forget, there was that one time that I was as tall as you, right?" I cracked a cheeky grin at her. "Remember?"

In return, my sister puffed out her cheeks and pouted, flashing an annoyed glare at me. I knew for a fact, that Alicia was pretty much annoyed at how fast I was catching up to her. And it really irked her almost every year that we would almost be at the same height with one another.

She looked away defiantly. "So what? Three years is like ten years for me!"

I sweat dropped at what she said and mentally face palmed. _Nee-san, that doesn't make any sense at all._

"Anyway, you're still the youngest Testarossa in our family. So there!" And she ended her rather _insightful_ and brilliant reasoning with a childish huff.

I sighed and helplessly shook my head with a smile. "Yes, yes. I completely succumb to your superior intellect, Nee-san."

_My sister can be such a child sometimes._

"Anyway," I looked up at the sun and my eyes squinted from its brightness, "shouldn't we go back?" I asked her. "Mother might start to worry about you. You know how she is."

Alicia spread her arms wide open, as if presenting the entire open field to me. "That's the whole point we're here, right? We haven't gone out to our spot for a _long _time, Fate." She smiled ruefully. "I kind of missed it actually."

_My sister can be selfish sometimes._

It was a sight to see really. A beautiful, blonde girl wearing a white Sunday dress, standing amidst a sparkling emerald pasture on a sunny afternoon, smiled brilliantly without a care in the world. The wind fluttered the hem of her dress, giving momentous glimpses of her long and slender legs. Her blonde tresses danced and swayed as if beckoned by the wind itself to obey its wish. When the wind blew a little hard, her hair became more disheveled but it still suited her anyway. She held them back with her hand and melodiously laughed. Some of the strands must've tickled her or something. Her bare arms showed off her pale complexion and made it look like she was protected in a faint and mysterious glow. Her crimson eyes, lovely and powerful gazed at the scenery, which all the more complimented her features.

And who would've thought that she was my sister. _No wonder she's popular. No wonder everyone loves her._

Alicia looked at me with that happy smile of hers. "What are you spacing out for, Fate?"

"Huh?" I didn't realize that I was thinking too much though.

"C'mere," the older blonde grabbed my hand and we started walking again.

"Where are we going now, Alicia?" I let my sister lead me to wherever she was planning to go. It was better than leaving her alone anyway.

My sister looked surprised. "What, you still don't know?" Then, she giggled. "Honestly, for someone as smart as you, Fate, you sure are slow sometimes."

_My sister really had her own ways with words sometimes._

I chuckled. "I don't know if I should take that as an insult or as a compliment."

"Well, since it came from your all-time _favorite_ sister, it's definitely a compliment, Fate." She said it so matter-of-factly that I didn't have the heart to retort.

"Alicia," instead, I tried to comment at another thing. "You're my _only _sister."

She looked back with a victorious smile and said, "And don't you forget it, Fate Testarossa!"

This time, instead of running, we leisurely took our time in reaching our destination which we had planned to go the moment we left our house.

We continued our way in silence, never letting go of each other's hand. We had this silent language we both shared whenever our hands connected ever since we were children. Alicia said it had something to do with us being sisters. Well, I agreed to her… um, _unique_ deduction. But anyway, it was hard to explain.

To put it simply, I found comfort and safety whenever I felt my sister's hand in mine. I think it was assurance that she was there. It was assurance that _I_ was still there. With her. That we were both together in the same place and at the same time.

After a few moments, not too far from us, a hill rose up in sight as we slowly but surely came closer to it.

I mentally sighed in relief. Alicia would be satisfied now that we're here.I looked up skyward at the sun again. _And if we're lucky, we might just get back home before mother finds out that we—_

"Fate." Alicia called out to me.

"Hmm?"

But something was amiss. It was as if… she was ordering me to look and listen to her. I looked at the face of my sister, who had almost the same face as mine yet hers was more mature and dignified.

She smiled. But I didn't know what emotion it held. "Fate… we'll always be together… okay?" she said.

I blinked slowly at her. Her hand held mine a little more firmly than before. "… What are you saying all of a sudden, Nee-san?" I couldn't help but notice that somehow, her smile and voice seemed a bit sad. But I didn't know why they should be.

She simply continued to smile. Her eyes vanished into small slits. "Just… believe me when I'll say… everything's going to be alright." The girl flashed her pearly whites at me. "I will never leave you, Fate."

"… Okay." Even though I said what I did, I wasn't able to fully understand what my sister meant and why she said those words to me. I just blindly agreed to them thinking that she would hold true to her words.

But, in the end, she _did _leave me.

_My sister… can be such a liar._

* * *

><p>The sound of the bell rattled me out of my unexpected nap.<p>

"Alright," the proctor stood, "time's up." Some of the students groaned, while others let out sighs of relief. "Pens down and please submit your answer sheets and questionnaires separately on top my desk." Chairs were pushed back and scraped on the floor. The students shuffled forward and waited in line to place their papers on two stacks.

As the once still room became busy, I sat dazed in my seat. I didn't realize that I had fallen asleep on my desk. I looked down on my watch and found out that I had slept for half an hour. Luckily enough, I managed to finish all the questions and fill-in the answer sheet.

When only a few remained in line, I sluggishly rose from my chair and gathered my things. When I reached the teacher's table, Professor Verossa personally received my papers.

"Ms. Harlaown," he said as he scanned my paper, "I take it that your attention was not on your paper? Your mind seemed to have wandered off elsewhere."

I tried to get back my sarcastic self.

I chuckled. "Don't be silly, Professor," I said. "If that were true, you would hold a very clean sheet of paper right now."

He mirrored my chuckle. "You have a point," he smiled and placed my papers on their respective piles. His ice-blue eyes observed me over his interlaced fingers.

_His blue eyes are… different. They're not the same ones I want._

"But you seemed to be very troubled by something."

I smiled. _Yeah, I'm getting annoyed by the color blue. _"Everything's fine, Professor. I don't have a problem."

The professor hummed and nodded slowly, "I see." He stayed silent for a few seconds and said, "This isn't the first time you had to take the makeup exams, right?"

One of my eyebrows rose up. "Yes?" I said hesitantly. I wasn't sure how to answer him. I didn't even know where this conversation is going. _Why are we having this conversation again?_

"I see." He flashed a smile. As if he had discovered something new and interesting. He unfolded from his seat and he easily towered over me. He gathered one pile and tapped the bottom edge on the table. He did the same with the other stack.

I mentally frowned at him for leaving the conversation hanging like this.

As if sensing my unpleasant aura, he looked up and smiled at me. "Did you know?" He started, "I've been teaching here since I graduated from university. And I was your teacher for two years during middle school."

Now, I really don't have any idea where this is going. But out of common courtesy, I'll play along for now. "Yeah," I said, trying to control my sarcasm. "You're teaching Modern Lit. You told us that was your major."

"Oh," he sounded happy. "I'm glad you remembered, Ms. Harlaown."

I shrugged a shoulder. "I have good memory."

He gave a small smile and went on. "And even during middle school, you still had to take some makeup exams, right?"

"Yeah," I said, slowly starting to get annoyed, "but what does that have to do with today?"

He chuckled and carried the stack of papers in his arm. "Every time you took the makeup exams over the break," he paused when he turned off the lights and air-conditioner with the remote, "you usually looked bored and found the exams easy."

"I think _'easy'_ is not the right word to describe TSAB's exam questions, Professor. The student body would be in uproar."

He laughed this time as the two of us went out of the room. I gestured to assist him with some of the papers but he gently declined my offer. "The only favor you can do for me is to talk."

I hid my displeasure and continued to walk alongside the tall man. We walked for several moments in silence. I was the one who spoke first. "What's wrong in finding the questions easy and boring?"

The young teacher laughed heartily and said, "Nothing, actually. But that's the thing. You _usually_ find it boring and easy." He looked down at me and smiled, "Until now, that is."

I knew my eyebrows scrunched together. "I don't understand." I was really confused.

He looked forward again. "It's true that you were still bored. And it was clear as day that you were pretty much annoyed being stuck back there for summer break."

_Was I that obvious?_

"But today was different."

I was a little surprised. "I… was?"

"Yes," he smiled. "You looked like you were seriously thinking about something."

_Wait, was I _really _that obvious?_ I feigned ignorance of his claim with a scoff. "Must be the test questions, Professor. You do know that they get harder every year."

He shrugged a shoulder, "Probably," he said. "You were thinking so deeply that you took a nap."

We took our time climbing down a flight of stairs. Part of the wall was made up of several glass panes, showing the outside. The sun shone through them. Its heat easily penetrated into our building, making the area stuffy and humid.

I was beginning to think that the professor was having this conversation just to spite me since I slept during the exam. I stopped from stepping down any further and so I stood three steps above the tall man. I narrowed my eyes at him, partly out of humor but mostly out of annoyance. "You're going to punish me for sleeping during the exams, aren't you, Professor Verossa?"

Sensing that I stopped, he turned back and looked up at me. His face calm and a little bit smug but I knew that his concern for his students were genuine.

Despite the fact that he was my teacher and several years older than I was, I continued to frown down at him. But the young teacher below continued to be silent. His gaze softened slightly, a small smile graced his cool and sharp features when he noticed my frown growing deeper.

He smiled. His icy-blue eyes disappeared to mere slits. "You've changed, Ms. Harlaown."

I was pretty much dumbfounded. His words completely caught me off guard. They were the last things I expected him to say. "… Huh?"

He smiled again and continued. "I told you before, right? I've been your teacher since middle school. You've been taking makeup exams since then also. But this year, you're very different. You've changed."

I gulped down the lump forming in my throat. I didn't understand why I felt compelled to make up something untrue. To say something to prove him wrong with his so-called discovery. I didn't even know why he's telling me these things. And I didn't know why it bothered me so much.

I clenched and unclenched my left hand. And decided to save whatever dignity I had left. "All this," I tried to sound cocky. I tried to look unfazed by his words. "Just from seeing me sleep during the makeup exams?" I smirked. "I think you're losing your touch, Professor."

"Maybe," he said, pretending to think about it. "But then you are also losing your touch too, Ms. Harlaown. You're changing and it's quite a good thing, too."

I didn't smile. I didn't frown. I didn't know what expression to give him. I looked down at the marble steps below where my feet were. "People change, Professor," I said simply. "Whether it's good or bad, that's one of the few facts in life that'll never go wrong."

The young teacher below smiled. "You're right," he finally said. "That's why," it was clear in his voice that he was smiling, "it was so nice to see you making funny faces awhile ago, Ms. Harlaown."

My mouth slackened and I stared wide-eyed at the suave-looking teacher.

"They were so much better than your bored one. Although sleeping during the tests is prohibited, I'll turn a blind eye for now." And he had the guts to wink playfully at my dumbstruck expression.

Instead of saying something that'll continue this ridiculous conversation, I decided to end it. With a bored expression he was referring to, I said, "Was that all, Professor? Can I go now?" I decided to climb down the stairs and briskly brush past him, leaving my teacher unescorted.

"Ms. Harlaown?" He called.

My steps halted and I closed my eyes in slight annoyance. I opened them before looking over my shoulder.

"I'm glad someone's finally reaching you."

I tried to remain calm on the surface, but the truth was the exact opposite. I was seriously annoyed at whatever introspection my teacher had done to me without my permission. Like Hayate, I knew he was one of the few people I considered sharp.

_He's seriously lucky that he's a teacher right now!_

Still looking over my shoulder, I gave him a smug smile and said, "I don't want anyone to reach out to me, Professor. They're just wasting their time."

He laughed. I didn't know if it was out of amusement or mockery. "I'll see you tomorrow for the second makeup exam day, Ms. Harlaown."

He climbed down the remaining steps and proceeding to walk to a hallway adjacent to the one where I stood.

Alone I stood in one of the many hallways of the building. Hate to admit it, but what the professor said confused me a lot. _Someone's reaching me?_ I don't even know what that means!

Furious at how the teacher left me with that intriguing question in mind, I angrily swung my bag over my shoulder and made my way to the student council office.

* * *

><p>Taking shade as I waited for the next bus to come, I sat in deafening silence. I could feel a bead of sweat trickle down along my spine. I stared on straight ahead. My eyes squinted because of the hot and bright surroundings.<p>

_So hot,_ I wanted to scream. But it would be a waste of energy to do so. With that, I decided to save my energy for something else.

Awhile back, when I was walking under the sun, the sun's rays were seriously painful. As if a million hot needles pricked my skin all at the same time.

The heat was unbearable. But I'll survive more during the summer than on winter.

The sun was already at the very peak of the sky, bringing down its powerful waves upon the Earth and us humans. Like how I saw the sky awhile ago, the blue horizon remained clear. No clouds were in sight.

I looked down right away when I felt myself staring off into oblivion again.

I remembered that I sat here once upon a time with a girl one afternoon. Her auburn hair blended perfectly with the sunset sky. Her face glowed more bringing out all the right features about her. The blueness of her eyes absolutely complimented the orange sky above her.

A humming sound continued to annoy me for the past four minutes since we sat here.

"Remind me why I'm alone with you again."

My eyes looked to my side, at the companion who was listening to my iPod since we met earlier.

The girl bounced her head to the silent rhythm played from the white earphones she was wearing. I could only hear the faint sound of the bass from the song she was listening to.

_Wrong girl. _I frowned even more. I've noticed that I've been doing that all day.

Noticing that my eyes were now on her, she removed an earphone. "What's wrong, Fate-chan?" she asked innocently, "You look like someone ruined your day."

_You really know how to make it worse, don't you?_ I was tempted to say that. But bit back my tongue. The heat discouraged me from doing so, preventing me from aggravating the already stifling atmosphere.

"Nothing," I said. I craned my neck to the direction of where the bus would come.

"So, how was the test?" The runt was trying to start some small talk. "Piece of cake, I bet."

Well, she was right about that. "I guess." I once again fanned my collar to get some air in my shirt. "But Professor Verossa was being weird."

She leaned forward, eyes wide with excitement. "Did he confess his undying pedophilic love for you?"

"Do you want to die?" I asked without missing a beat.

"No." She answered with the same momentum as I did.

Our conversation came to a halt when the hum of the engine sounded in front of us. The bus slowed to a stop and we right away boarded the vehicle.

I chose an empty compartment for two and took the seat by the window. The smaller girl sat next to me. When we settled in our seats and the bus gradually merged with the flow of traffic, Hayate turned her attention to me again. "So why'd you say Professor Verossa was being weird?"

I propped my elbow on the window and rested my cheek in my palm. My eyes watched as we passed buildings and people on the street. "He said I was making funny faces during the exams."

"If you ask me," Hayate said, "it is rather weird for you to do that."

"That wasn't what he meant."

"Then what?"

I contemplated if I should tell the girl or not. Don't get me wrong, Hayate's one of my friends I could count on—I think. But something was a little off about what the teacher said and our conversation back on the staircase. He was just supposed to be teaching literature. Not act like a shrink!

I glanced at the side at my companion and was a bit startled that her face was closer than I thought. "What are you doing?" I asked slowly.

"You took too long to think whether you should tell me or not!" She reasoned out without moving away for even the slightest bit.

"Personal space first, Hayate." I said in a firm voice.

"But I've been doing this since we were kids," she said with a smile.

Since she was not willing to move away, I decided to help her out. I forcefully pushed her face away from mine. "We're not seven anymore, you idiot." I said, still keeping her an arm's length away from me.

She grunted as she tried to push herself forward. Her arms stretched out and tried in vain to reach me. "Then tell me!" She whined.

"It was nothing, alright?" I told her while trying to keep her in place. "He just said that I'm changing."

She stopped struggling. A baffled look was on her face. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"That's what I was thinking." I said in mock confusion. I retracted my arm. Hayate jerked forward because of the sudden absence of my support. I waved my hand dismissively at our conversation. "It's nothing," I said. "I think he was just messing with me since I slept during the test."

"You fell asleep?"

"What else was I supposed to do?" I defended. "Thinking about—" I stopped before I could say anything more, thankful that I stopped myself on time.

"About?" the brunette prodded. Hayate's eyes observed me closely.

_Oh crap._ "Thinking…" My eyes shifted upwards as if the answers were written on the bus' ceiling. "…about nothing is dangerous for me." _Wow. I'm beginning to suck in making up excuses._

Hayate didn't say anything and just continued to look at me. Her usual big blue eyes narrowed with each passing second as if she was trying to find the slightest twitch in my façade. I tried not to meet her gaze by pretending to see if we were near our stop. "What were you thinking about?" Her eyes still on me, she asked the question carefully.

I waited and thought about what to say. I pretended to think about my reply by prolonging my silence. When nothing came to mind, the bus arrived in our stop. "We're here!" I pressed the button beside the window and stood so quickly that Hayate didn't have time to react as I shooed her off our seat and into the bus' aisle.

We got off the bus and dashed right away under the shade of a nearby store. The brunette came after me. I was a little confused why she was a little out of breath.

"What was that all about?" She stomped her foot and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You did that on purpose, Fate-chan!"

I rested a hand on my hip and looked down at her. "If it weren't for me, we would have missed our stop. Consider it as my kind offer, you dolt. Plus, to refuse an offer is an insult on my part. _And_ I am _not_ waiting any longer to eat my lunch." I loomed menacingly over her and tried to sound intimidating so she would just drop our earlier conversation.

She eased back, apparently sensing the danger that might come if she tried to refuse my silent demand. Her shoulders hunched. Her hands held up for protection. "Alright, alright!" she whimpered. I saw her eyes noticing something behind me, "How about we go to that family restaurant?" she sounded hopeful as she pointed her finger over my shoulder. I followed the direction where she meant and saw the restaurant she was referring to. "I heard they have great hamburger steaks, Fate-chan!"

With the mere mention of food, my stomach was already churning with hunger. Luckily, the idiot in front of me didn't notice.

"Fine," I said. When I faced my back to her, I heard her let out a sigh of relief. I looked at both sides before crossing the street. Hayate held my arm and the two of us crossed together. I raised an eyebrow at the hand clutching my elbow, "What are you doing?"

She pouted her lips and gave me a pitiful look. "You know how I hate crossing the street."

I rolled my eyes heavenward. When we arrived on the other side, I told her, "You won't go far if you keep that up."

Still holding my arm, she said proudly, "Well, I'm not worried. I'll always have you to help me!"

I didn't know if she was aware of what she said. I glanced to the side at her. Hayate was beaming goofily.

"I won't always be here." I said as quietly as possible.

Hayate didn't say anything. We just continued to walk to the restaurant we saw awhile ago. The heat was already ignored by the two of us. "Mm," I heard her say.

I didn't react to that. I felt like there was no need. Plus, I have no interest in this kind of conversation.

Just when the heat was almost too hot to bear, the two of us hastened our last few steps before we both pushed the door open ringing the bell on top as we did so.

"Welcome!" One of the waitresses sang the usual greeting.

The cool breeze of the air-conditioner blew on our faces. The two of us let out very pleased sighs as we happily took in the change of environment and temperature. _We're finally in heaven._

The place was a bit busy and full of people. Well, it was lunch so it was pretty normal for food establishments to be packed around this time. I saw waiters and waitresses darting everywhere carrying with them steaming meals while the others tried to clean up the tables so they'd be ready to be occupied by the next customers.

Most of the tables were occupied by families and groups of teenagers, chatting and laughing with whatever topic they were preoccupied with.

We approached the counter where we could order our meals.

Hayate looked around and I knew she noticed that we were going to have a hard time finding a table to eat on. "The place sure is full."

I looked up at the menus and considered which one I'll order. "What did you expect?" I asked without taking my eyes off the selections. "All the food joints are like this around lunch time."

"Fate-chan," she turned to me, "I'll go look for a vacant table for us."

"Alright," I said, "I'll just order for you. What do you want?"

She faced the menus displayed above the counter. "I'll just have the Chicken Mozzarella and iced tea. Pay you later?"

I nodded, "Okay. You better find us a good spot unlike last time."

"Hey!" She pouted and rested her fists on her hips. "It was beyond my control that those boys were checking you out. I'm only human too, y'know."

I held a hand for her to stop. "Alright already, I get it. I'll order for the two of us. Just go and find us a good table that _doesn't_ have perverts for neighbors."

The idiot's response to that were a sloppy salute and a peppy "Roger!" before she scurried off to find us a table.

I went to one of the available counters and told the cashier my orders. After paying for them, I took the serving number 22 sign the cashier gave me and followed the direction Hayate disappeared to.

Weaving through tables and dodging some noisy kids along the way, I saw Hayate's head from the distance. She was talking to someone seated in one of the far-off booths of the restaurant where there were less people—and screaming kids—around.

The sight of her talking idly with someone annoyed the hell out of me. She was supposed to find us a vacant table before the food gets here. _Must I do everything?_

Without taking my eyes off the brunette, I walked to where the idiot was. I couldn't see who she was talking to. The booth hid them from sight.

I avoided a collision from a toddler and I ducked my head before getting hit by a flying rattle.

"Hayate!" I shouted amidst the noise of the other customers but the girl didn't hear me at all. _It would definitely be someone Hayate… knows…_

When I was near enough, the people—the person inside the booth was…

"Look, Fate-chan!" Hayate said and grabbed the hand of the girl, making her stand from her seat. "Guess who it is!"

She wore a simple white dress, with pastel-colored flowers on it that showed her fair arms and the hem went all the way down to her knees. Her auburn hair was tied in her usual lopsided ponytail. Her forelocks framed her cute and surprised face. I watched as her blue eyes continued to stare at mine, as if she was completely stunned that I was there. "Fate-chan…" I heard her whisper despite being in a bustling restaurant.

"Super cool coincidence, huh?" Hayate continued, "Nanoha-chan and her friend just got here too!"

_Her friend?_ I looked to the other person sitting in the booth. Indeed, there was someone else.

"Hi," he greeted and smiled. His green eyes were behind round, frameless spectacles. His long blonde hair was tied with a green ribbon. He looked like the typical scholar you'd find in a library with his nose buried in a thick tome. "Yuuno Scrya." He stood from his seat and leaned over the table as he extended his hand to me. "Nice to meet you… um, Fate-san, right? Nanoha mentioned a lot about you."

"Yuuno-kun!" I glanced at Nanoha and saw her cheeks turning red. My eyes went back to the Scrya boy. I didn't know why his gesture and presence didn't seem to impress me at the slightest.

_So, they're on a first name basis, huh?_

Why did that irk me so? The two of them were together before Hayate saw them. I didn't know why that thought kept on playing in my mind.

I lost some of my rational thinking when this additional twist was added to my ever-so dull life.

I stared down at his hand. "Hello," I greeted out of shallow civility at him and went back to the matter at hand. I didn't care how he interpreted my response to his greeting. I frowned when I faced the other grinning girl. "I thought I told you to find us a table."

"I tried to," she whined and her weight shifted to one leg. "But the place is really full. Why'd you have to choose this place, Fate-chan?"

My right eye twitched. "Hayate…" I said between clenched teeth as I tried to stay calm. "If I remember correctly, _you_ were the one who wanted to eat here in the first place."

The brunette blinked twice. Her head tipped to the side. "I did?"

We were seriously wasting our time talking here! I rubbed a knuckle against my temple and growled. "You idiot. They're gonna serve our food any minute now. Where the hell are we supposed to sit?"

"Um… Fate-chan—" I heard Nanoha try to squeak in.

"That's not my fault!" Hayate butted in. "There are too many people here!"

"And that's _my_ fault?" I countered back. I knew this conversation was going nowhere but the turn of events was somehow… pissing me off.

"Fate-chan, Hayate-chan," Nanoha tried again.

"Yeah?" I turned to her even though my attention was somehow divided between her, her so-called _friend _and the idiot—I mean, Hayate. I was now all ears with whatever she was about to say.

"If you'd like you can—"

"Excuse me!" A waiter called out in an annoying sing-song voice _and_ had the nerve to interrupt Nanoha! He carried with him two trays of steaming hot food and a couple of drinks. With bright eyes that looked like he drank ten cups of coffee, he asked me, "Are you customer 22 by any chance—"

"Why'd you interrupt her like that?" I snapped at him. I had this really strange urge to punch him in the face for doing that.

He whimpered and shrunk back. His face had gone pale. "I-I'm… sorry!" I think he sensed what I was planning to do to him.

"Fate-chan!" Hayate held my arm. "I think we're customer 22."

I blinked and took out the serving number the cashier gave. A big plastic rectangle with the number twenty-two stared back at me. "… Oh…" When I looked at the food on the tray the waiter was holding up, they were indeed the ones I ordered awhile ago. The drinks were correct too.

The waiter stood still with the tray of foods in his hands. Hayate and I didn't move either. Nanoha and her friend were silent as well. The people around us continued on with their meals and businesses.

"…Er… W-Where should I place your orders, miss?" The young man carefully asked me.

"W-Well…"

"Y-You can sit with us, Fate-chan!" Nanoha interjected. "Y-You don't mind, right Yuuno-kun?"

"What?" I turned to her. "But—"

"I don't mind at all." The four-eyed boy added. "Fate-san and Hayate-san can join us for lunch. I think our orders are also on their way."

_Wait! Since when did the world become a triangle and the geek can just call me by my first name? _"Now wait just a da—"

"That's a great idea!" Hayate exclaimed—and I think she purposely did that to provoke me. "That way, we can all sit together and chat." The little raccoon grinned. "Also, the booth has enough room for the four of us." The brunette turned to me giving me a bright smile. "Nanoha-chan just _offered_ to share us their table. And you know what they say about offers and insults." She gave me a very deviously knowing look, "Right, Fate-chan?"

'_To refuse an offer is an insult.' So this was payback for earlier huh?_

I didn't know why Hayate had that kind of look in the first place, as if she knew something I didn't. And as if the events were going according to her master plan. Either way, people were waiting for my decision.

I hung my head in dejection.

_This was going to be a long lunch._

* * *

><p>I was on the verge of shoving another spoonful of my meal.<p>

"So you knew each other since you were kids, huh?" Hayate elbowed my arm. "Did you hear that, Fate-chan? Nanoha-chan and Yuuno-kun are like us!"

"Yes, Hayate," I said to her, holding my spoon in midair. I was this close to being annoyed. "I heard them the first time they said that. Now, could you please let me eat in peace?"

"Oh, c'mon," she whined. "We're trying to have a decent conversation here between friends—"

"We're friends?" My eyes widened, pretending to be horrified by the news.

Hayate hit my shoulder—real hard. "You're so mean!" She huffed and turned away from me. I heard Yuuno and Nanoha laugh at her antic.

The four of us sat together in one booth. I was sitting next to Hayate while Nanoha and Yuuno sat across. The auburn-haired girl was right in front of me. Sometimes, our eyes would meet but she'd always be the one to turn away first and she'd look just about anywhere except at my direction. I didn't really know what to say about that. I wouldn't say I didn't enjoy seeing her fidget and blush but I knew deep down that I shouldn't be acting as if nothing has happened before. That would greatly be a huge slap to her face.

To be honest, I wasn't really pleased with how things went earlier. Furthermore, I felt annoyed at how I ended up in this situation—at this table with Nanoha and her… _friend_.

I didn't know why but somehow, I feel a little irked. Meeting Nanoha was one thing—sure, we're currently not in the best of terms at the moment. But still… meeting Nanoha and _seeing_ her with someone who she knew since her childhood, who used to be with her all the time back in Uminari, made my face frown involuntarily whenever I think about it._ Great, now I lost my appetite._

I smirked while stabbing my food with a fork. "Alright," I said. "To satisfy this toddler here, I'll talk." I looked at Yuuno. "You're staying here in Mid for the summer?" I tried to add in some human emotion. But somehow, the result came out neutral and passive.

He drank through his straw before answering. "Uh, no. I'll be leaving this evening." He wiped his lips with a napkin. "Actually," I saw him glancing at his side—at Nanoha. She noticed him glancing at her. "I came here to—" Nanoha actually elbowed his ribs. "_Ow_!" The blonde boy winced.

My eyes widened at her action. That _really_ took me by surprise. The princess actually resorted to violence right in front of me.

"A-Actually!" Nanoha quickly added. Her cheeks had a faint pinkish tint. "Yuuno-kun wanted to see… the, um, new town I moved in. And also," she continued without pausing to breathe. "He wanted to see my new house… here." She seemed flustered after her rather simple explanation.

It was after a few more seconds before I spoke an "Oh, I see" to her explanation. She looked like she was caught doing something she shouldn't have and was only given a few milliseconds to give a plausible alibi.

It was obvious that she was hiding something. What it is was something beyond me. I smiled just a little at her effort though. _The princess clearly sucked at lying._

"So, you came all the way here from Uminari to do just that?" Hayate asked.

The boy coughed and pushed back his glasses up his nose. "Well, sort of," he said vaguely. "I did tell Nanoha that I would visit her over the summer if I had the time."

"Oh, really?"

I glanced to the side at Hayate. A sly smile crept up on her small face. _Uh-oh. _I couldn't resist rolling my eyes. And in silence, I wished Nanoha and the boy good luck with whatever Hayate would say next.

_Well, whatever it is, it has nothing to do with me._ So, I just helped myself with another spoonful of my meal.

As I silently chewed, Hayate was wearing this goofy and airheaded grin. I knew she was thinking of something crazy again and from the looks of it, it had something to do with Nanoha and her friend. _Well, anyway, I think it's better to stay out of it._

Hayate interlaced her fingers together and propped her elbows on the table. Her chin rested on them as she continued to give Nanoha a knowing look. "So… you like blondes, Nanoha-chan?"

"WHAT?" Nanoha shrieked.

I actually choked. The food I chewed painfully got stuck in my throat, resulting in me having a very persistent coughing fit.

"Whoa!" Hayate hit my back repeatedly. Her action didn't make any difference. "What's wrong with you? Is it your hamburger steak?"

"Fate-chan!" I heard Nanoha say worriedly from across the table. "Are you okay? Here," she took my iced tea and handed it over to me, "you should drink something!"

As my coughing continued nonstop, I grabbed my glass of iced tea from her and chugged down all the liquid in it. When the glass was empty, I slammed the glass on the table and panted.

Hayate continued to pat and rub circles on my back. "Was the steak that bad?" she asked.

I silently glared at her.

"What?" she exaggeratedly asked but was genuinely confused about my unexpected expression.

My eyes narrowed dangerously at her. I didn't know why, but I had the gut feeling that the twerp was up to something. Her last question sounded rightfully suspicious to me.

I coughed and cleared my throat. "Nothing," I said in a scratchy and husky voice. I looked at my glass and frowned at its emptiness. I stood up and was about to go to the beverage station.

"Where are you going?" Hayate and Nanoha asked.

I stopped on my tracks, taken aback as to why they would be asking me that. But what really surprised me was the fact that Nanoha stood from her seat. My eyes widened. She froze where she stood as she realized her action.

"Just…" I raised the glass to them slowly. My eyes looked straight at Nanoha's blue ones, "going to refill my iced tea."

"Oh…" she said.

Somehow, she looked a little… off. So I said, "I'll be right back." I said it more to her than the other two.

"Okay," she nodded meekly and nibbled her lip. And reluctantly took her seat.

I gave her a small smile. "If Hayate does anything to you, you can just punch her."

"Hey!" Hayate protested.

Nanoha giggled.

I smiled gently when she did that. I think that was all that mattered. "I'll be right back."

I turned and went to where my iced tea was waiting. When I got to the dispensers to refill my glass, I sensed someone beside me.

"Hey," he greeted.

I pressed the button on the machine. The machine hummed and liquid started to come out and fill my empty glass. "Hey," I greeted back, not taking my eyes off the cold light-brown beverage. He must've followed right after I left the table. I already knew who it was. I didn't need the full view to confirm the reason for my growing irritation.

Yuuno Scrya refilled his glass with whatever soda he was drinking awhile ago.

"You like iced tea?" he asked, trying to sound friendly.

I smirked instead at his attempt. "If you're trying to strike up a conversation with me," I pressed the button again to stop the machine and faced him, "it's not working." I took a sip and scowled at him over the rim.

But the boy just smiled as he watched his own glass getting filled up by carbonated liquid. "I know," he said playfully.

My hand was actually itching to punch the smile off his face. "Why are you here?"

He looked at me this time. His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Uh… to refill my soda?" he said it as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I scoffed and shook my head at him. I chuckled at his wit. "Y'know what, never mind." I said to him and was about to go back.

"Nanoha really likes you."

I froze on my tracks.

He said it softly enough so other people can't hear us. He said it loud enough so only the two of us could hear it.

Either way, he said something he shouldn't have.

Now, I _really_ want to kill him. I slowly faced him again.

This time, I gave him a smile. But it was far from being friendly. "What about it?" I said, "I like her too—"

"No, that's not what I meant, Fate-san," he said cutting me off. "Nanoha _likes_ you," he said it again, but this time, he spoke in a firm and serious tone. "And it's not the kind of like that you're thinking of—or at least, it's not the kind you're trying to convince yourself for it to be."

Now that got me frowning. It was obvious that the guy was going to be persistent about the topic. I breathed in and out. "You sure do know how to pick the timing and location to talk about such delicate stuff."

"I think those things are irrelevant to—"

"I don't care what you think!" I shouted. I was aware of a few heads looking my way. It was a relief that Nanoha was out of earshot. I didn't want to cause her any more trouble than I already had. I sighed and composed myself before speaking again. "Look, I know you mean well, most especially for her sake. But I suggest you drop this subject and never speak of it again. I am well aware of the situation—I'm not _that_ insensitive, y'know—and I'm also willing to bet that she told you about it. You're someone she knows and trust after all." I saw him raise a brow at my last remark. Little did he know that I was compelled to kick myself for admitting such a thing to him. "So… yeah."

I waited for a reaction and a response. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he just stood there with a glass of soda in one hand while the other was tucked in his pants' pocket.

Despite being near the beverage station and surrounded by the noise of the restaurant and its customers, it was clear that the two of us were standing in an awkward silence. Two teenagers each holding a glass of their preferred drinks while staring down at each other was something you normally don't see every day inside a busy family restaurant.

Taking another sip from my cool drink, I told him, "We should go back. They might be worried—"

"You mean _Nanoha_ might be worried."

I pursed my lips into a thin line. This boy was getting on my nerves. "… Yeah. She tends to do that sometimes."

I quickly turned on my heel and trotted back to the direction of our shared table, purposely not giving him any chance to say anything. The busy restaurant with its occupants made me slow down a bit and that's when I sensed his presence next to me. Naturally, his tall stature made it hard for me to ignore him.

"So what kind of like do you feel for Nanoha?" He said out of the blue.

I felt my brain had stopped working for exactly two seconds. When it regained its normal functionality, I decided to say something. "I don't know." It was true, though I felt horrible about it for some reason.

Yuuno hummed. "That sure wasn't the answer I expected."

I cocked a brow at him. We were almost near our destination. I could see Hayate telling Nanoha something that made the girl have a giggling fit. "What do you mean?"

He chuckled and smiled. For me, it was more smug than friendly. "You said you like her, right?"

I raised a challenging brow at him. "And?" I said in an icy tone.

"Well," he shrugged a shoulder, "I like her too—"

My jaw tightened involuntarily.

"—but usually, _you_ would've just said you like her as a friend—that would've been a lot easier on your part. And in one way or another, it would be a lot easier for Nanoha as well."

I didn't say anything and just listened. And continued to walk back to our table. It felt like it took forever to reach. I was tempted to dash on ahead and leave the geek behind.

When we were a few steps away, he stopped. I didn't know what got over me to do the same and turn to him with a confused look. "But you didn't," he continued. "And that means you haven't decided what Nanoha is to you yet."

I tried my best to not show any emotion to him. That would mean that his words and the message he was trying to get through to me were working. "And your point is?"

What he did next surprised me. He laughed. My eyes widened at the crazy boy. He was still laughing but was still careful not to spill a single drop of his soda on the floor. And I think I even heard a child call out and say 'Mama, that guy looks crazy.'

I couldn't agree more with the kid_._ I tilted my head to the side. "I think you had too much soda already."

When his laughter gradually died down, he let out a pleased sigh. "You sure are stubborn, Fate-san, you know that?"

I frowned at him and narrowed my now cold burgundy eyes at the chuckling boy. "I've been told that a lot of times," I said, "but for some bizarre reason, it annoys the hell out of me when it came from you."

He laughed again although it was a little more controlled this time. "I can see why Nanoha likes you so much." He bowed his head and chuckled. When he looked back up to me, he breathed out and said, "My point is you should be more honest, Fate-san."

I threw back my head in exasperation. "What is it with you people and honesty anyway?" My patience was actually wearing thin. "May I remind you that this is just the first time that we've met? And if you're _trying_ to make a good first impression on me, let me tell ya, you sure are doing a very lousy job."

He chuckled and shook his head. "Don't worry about me. I already knew from the second we spoke that I won't be able to make a good impression on you."

I honestly felt bad, but it wasn't enough for me to consider him as someone I wanted to get along with, even if he was childhood friends with the princess. I looked over my shoulder to where Nanoha was. She and Hayate were still talking about something that made her smile and pay attention to the clown entertaining her. I faced the blonde boy again. "Look," I sighed, "I don't want to sound rude but—" I saw his brows arch up. I rolled my eyes at his quick response. "Okay, scratch that. I _want_ to sound rude, but it's seriously none of your business with whatever it is I want to do or what I do not want to do with my current relationship with your friend."

He narrowed his green eyes at me. "You mean you're not going to do anything about it?"

My eyes turned downcast. I stared down at my drink and watched how the melting ice swirled as I moved my glass around. His question was simple. But I found myself empty of the answer the both of us were seeking. And instead of giving him a reply to his question, I chose to say this: "What _can_ I do?" I muttered quietly. I didn't know if Yuuno heard me or not. The question was directed more to me than to him or to anyone else in this place. It was a question, yes. But at the same time, it showed me something I was denying for quite some time.

_I really am at a loss._

"Fate-chan?" I snapped out of my reverie when I heard someone call me.

My eyes landed on Nanoha standing a few steps away from where Yuuno and I stood. She looked a little worried and a little surprised.

"Um… the two of you took so long. So I—er, Hayate-chan and I were… getting worried…"

I continued to look at her as she trailed off from what she said. I heard every word, but somehow, I couldn't take my eyes off her. Not for any reason one might think. But somehow—someway, even if it was wishful thinking, I wished the answer I was looking for, or at least even the tiniest hint, could be found in this girl.

"… Fate-chan?" She called out timidly. She must've felt conscious about me looking at her so intensely.

I blinked several times and shook my head to focus on what I was going to say next. "…Uh, sorry. What were you saying?"

"Ah, Nanoha!" I heard Yuuno interject when the auburn-haired girl was about to say something back. "Sorry that we took so long." He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. "Fate-san and I were just talking and we were just getting to know each other. Just found out that we liked the same iced tea, right, Fate-san?" He then rested a hand on my shoulder. I raised a brow at it and was tempted to break his fingers one by one in the most agonizing way.

I stared at him with a face saying 'what-the-heck-no-one's-going-to-believe-that' kind of look. Without tearing my eyes off the blonde boy, I said, "… Yeah. I guess we do."

"Um, okay." Nanoha's eyes seemed to brighten a little. But still, she seemed to be worried about something.

Nanoha and I looked at each other for awhile longer. I felt lost and helpless whenever I was before this girl. If it wasn't for the glass of iced tea I was holding, my hands would've fell limp on my sides.

"Well, we don't want to keep Hayate-san waiting. I think we've been gone long enough, Fate-san." Yuuno reminded. "Let's go back?"

I heard him, but his voice sounded like it came from somewhere else entirely. It seemed hollow and only the echoes remained when it reached my ears. My sight was still on Nanoha. But then, I felt like I did something wrong. So I looked at the floor instead. "… Yeah," I said in a daze and walked back to our table, leaving the boy behind and brushing past Nanoha.

When I arrived at the table, Hayate pouted. Her brows knitted together in an annoyed manner. "Where have you been? I was worried sick!"

I looked down at the brunette skeptically. "No, you weren't," I deadpanned.

She easily shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, you're right."

I rolled my eyes. "Why do you even bother asking?"

Just when the girl looked up in thought, Nanoha and Yuuno approached the table. Hayate then faced me once again, "Because I love you?" and batted her eyelashes for additional effect.

I narrowed my eyes at her. My face contorted into a deep frown. "I rather eat road kill."

"So mean!" She sobbed and wiped an imaginary tear away.

I slid into my seat taking my place beside the idiot once more while deliberately ignoring Hayate and her drama-queen act.

Yuuno and Nanoha laughed as they watched our interaction. Laughing one last time, he said to me, "The two of you get along so well."

I pointed a finger at the person next to me. "Getting along well with _this_?" I scoffed and put on a sour face. "Please. I rather marry a pumpkin."

"Now that's just—Wait," Hayate stopped to think, "why a pumpkin?" she asked a little baffled.

I facepalmed. The idiot actually believed it. "It was just a figure of speech, you dolt. Don't take it seriously!"

"Do you have a hidden fetish for vegetables and crops, Fate-chan?"

"Do you want me to tell them about _that_ time when you—"

"Okay!" she wisely cut in before I could go on any further. "Who wants dessert?" she sang sweetly. To the point where it sounded forced and creepy. I victoriously crossed my arms over my chest and leaned back against the cushion of my seat. The two other occupants of the table just sat back and watched.

Hayate called the attention of one of the waiters, while I busied myself with swinging one of my legs under the table. When the waiter approached our table, Hayate and Yuuno took the initiative in looking through the different assortments of cakes and sweets on the menu provided by the young man.

While they were preoccupied, the wait was making me restless. I sighed and sank lower in my seat. My foot slid forward and bumped against something under the table. I flinched and retracted my foot right away and looked up as I said a quick "Sorry" to Nanoha.

"It's okay." She said as she waved her hands at me and shyly looked down again.

The two of us didn't say anything for awhile. I glanced to the side at Hayate and the Scrya boy. They were still weighing their options, taking their sweet time in doing so. _Just pick one already!_

"Fate-chan, how…"

My eyes followed to where the soft voice came from. Nanoha slightly fidgeted on her seat. Sometimes she'd look up to me, then she'd look right back down again.

I decided to completely ignore the dessert duo and give my attention to the princess instead. I scooted a little away from Hayate when she squealed as she found another cake that caught her eye, and leaned forward towards Nanoha.

Keeping my voice at a volume that only the two of us could hear, I asked, "Did you say something?" Surprisingly, my voice came out gentle and I spoke the words with care.

When she finally looked at me, her face slowly turned into a light shade of pink. "I-I just wanted to ask… um, how you were and if… you're okay."

I cracked a smile, deciding to tease her for a bit. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well… um, you did miss a few days from school. So, I… just wondered what happened—but if you don't want to tell me, that's okay too!" She looked like she suddenly realized something. "I-I'm sorry!" she bowed her head, "I didn't mean to pry. J-Just forget I asked!"

I blinked several times after her face changed from one emotion to another. From being timid, to being worried, to feeling guilty, then to being scared. It was cute but she seemed serious about it that I didn't want to show her my amusement. She might think I wasn't taking her seriously and was just making fun of her.

Finally, I smiled and rested my cheek on my palm as I continued to look at Nanoha's auburn head. Her long hair fell forward over her shoulder. Still with a smile on my face, I let out a helpless sigh. Nanoha still haven't looked up yet.

"Well," I began, "to satisfy your curiosity, princess, you first have to let me see your face when we talk, right?" I waited for a few moments when she slowly lifted her head carefully, like how a rabbit would peek out of its burrow to make sure it was out of any danger. I felt my smile growing wider when I saw her shy blue eyes, unsure if her action was welcomed or not. "Hi." My eyes turned to slits when I greeted her.

Her eyes widened a fraction, a little surprised of what she heard. "…Hi," she greeted back quietly with a shy smile.

I chuckled. "Good girl," I cooed. Now, it was my turn to cast my eyes downward. I played with the remaining contents of my meal. Using my fork, I poked the remaining steamed mushrooms on my plate. I hesitated a little on what to answer her and how to say it. I could just tell her a white lie that I was just being lazy and, ultimately, provide a very vague idea about my sudden absences from school. She wouldn't know any better anyway. _Unless, of course, a certain big mouth would tell her._

"Fate-chan?"

Our eyes connected. A knot suddenly formed at the pit of my stomach when I saw her blue orbs. Then I decided that she doesn't need to know the truth—that part of me. "Well, I—"

"_FATE-CHAN!"_ Hayate shouted at my ear. Seriously right _next _to it! My left ear felt like it had gone temporarily deaf. I couldn't hear a sound, as if a switch was turned off to keep me from receiving any sound waves from the area.

My hand instinctively grabbed her neck. Hayate yelped and struggled to shove away my hand. The ringing still continued to plague my ear until it resonated inside my skull. "Did I do or say something that made you think screaming next to my ear with your ultra-mega high-pitched voice is okay?"

I must have touched a ticklish part of her neck since she was giggling nonstop.

"Fate-chan—" she giggled as she said my name. Her voice came out squeaky and tiny, like she had inhaled a tank full of helium gas. "I know you like to touch me and stuff—" she giggled again as I still continued to grip her thin neck, "but I think this is—" and she giggled some more, "a bit too violent."

From across the table, Yuuno laughed. "Hayate-san," he said helplessly with a smile, "when I said get Fate-san's attention, I didn't mean shouting at her ear."

I glared at glasses-boy while still gripping Hayate and ignoring her futile attempts to escape. "So _you_ were the one who gave her the bright idea."

He swiftly held up his hands in defense. "Hey, we just wanted to tell you that we picked your and Nanoha's desserts for you." He then smiled ruefully and scratched his head. "It's just that Hayate-san… er, volunteered to get your attention instead."

I sighed tiredly. "Please don't give that kind of chance to her. And if you do," I narrowed my eyes at him while still holding Hayate by the neck. "I might not guarantee her or _your_ safety next time."

He nodded once firmly, showing that he transparently understood. "Duly noted."

The short girl beside me squirmed on her seat in order to break free. Reluctantly, I gave back her freedom with a very displeased face, praying that my action will not have dire consequences on my part.

She gasped and held it a little longer than usual, like she had just resurfaced after being underwater for too long. "I almost died…"

In response to that, I rolled my eyes. "You did not."

"Well I could've been!"

"Now, now," Yuuno interrupted carefully, "at least Fate-san and Nanoha are already informed about our desserts. Hayate-san picked a mont blanc for you, Fate-san," he informed me. "She said that it was one of your favorites."

"It sure is!" The brunette exclaimed, "Fate-chan first ate one back in second grade. She liked it so much that she'd throw a fit when it wasn't served on the menu." I knew Hayate recalled that particular incident years ago. She then threw back her head in laughter and leaned back against the cushions with a soft thud. Yuuno and Nanoha laughed along with her. _Damn raccoon._

"_Hayate?_" I growled out in warning.

"What? It's a good story, Fate-chan!" she giggled, "Oh," she then turned her attention to Nanoha, "and Yuuno-kun picked your favorite too, Nanoha-chan—a strawberry shortcake. Said that you gained a lot of weight before because of it."

"_Yuuno-kun!_" With a face that can put a ripe tomato to shame, Nanoha slapped her childhood friend on his shoulder. She looked so embarrassed that even her ears changed into the same color.

"_Ow! _What?" He feigned innocence as he tried to block Nanoha's barrage of slaps. "It's _true_! And who was it that jogged with you every morning for three months so you'd slim down?"

"_You_ did!" She admitted rather easily. "But you didn't have to tell Hayate-chan about it!"

"Oh?" He wore a smile that screamed of mischief. "So… you wouldn't mind if I told Fate-san about it first then?"

"… Huh?" _Why was I dragged in?_

"Th-That's not what I meant!" Nanoha stuttered out loudly. Her face still flushed and bright red with embarrassment after the boy revealed something from her past.

Well, they have been together _that_ long after all.

I suddenly felt thirsty and an unsettling feeling slowly spread over my chest. The remaining ice clinked against the glass as I tipped it and its rim touched my lips. Taking small sips of my drink, it didn't satiate the need I assumed was brought about by thirst.

I continued to watch Yuuno and Nanoha over the rim as the princess scolded her blonde childhood friend.

Then I was compelled to walk out. To be anywhere but here. I came to the conclusion that I'd rather watch paint dry than to see Yuuno patting Nanoha's bare shoulder as he continuously tried to coo her into calming down.

The scene before me made the weight in my chest heavier and more unbearable as the seconds continued to tick by. My attention from my previous action started to slip away. I had long stopped in parting my lips to let the supposedly thirst-quenching iced tea from entering into my mouth. My jaw unbelievably tightened. My lips, which were still on the rim closed into a thin, flat line. I had completely sat still like a stone statue.

Hayate leaned in my ear, "Jealous, Fate-chan?"

That caused me to spat out air. And before I knew it, iced tea spewed out of my glass and was now all over my face. The only thing good about it was that the cool drink managed to extinguish the burning heat in my face.

But I didn't know whether it was from rage and annoyance caused by Hayate's not-so subtle action and blunt words _or_… something else entirely.

Well, let's set that aside for a while.

I was more concerned about my face and forelocks dripping wet with iced tea. So far, in all my fifteen years of living on this planet, this was the second time my face got wet with liquid coming from the glass I was drinking.

But this time, it was the damn grinning raccoon's fault that this happened to me.

"_HAYATE!_" I stood up and reached for my yelping prey so quickly that I bumped my hip against the table's edge, rattling and shaking the objects on top. The girl shrieked when I grabbed her collar but tried to escape in futile attempts. But then I heard another girl's yelp. And it didn't come from the idiot I was about to strangle and choke.

I turned and saw Nanoha spring to her feet and was shaking and wiping the skirt of her dress that had a big light orange spot. A shallow orange puddle started to slowly spread on our table. Yuuno put the toppled glass that used to be filled with his orange soda back on its upright position and used half of the table napkins of the table to absorb the spilled juice.

Two nearby waiters scrambled to get to our table and assisted the blonde boy with the mess using a rag he pulled out of his apron. Several customers stopped to look at the commotion in our table. Others were a lot smarter and just minded their own business as they continued to consume their meals.

Forgetting my previous agenda in getting my revenge at Hayate, I slid out of the booth and went to Nanoha, who stood at the side of the table and was trying to get rid of the stain on her dress with her handkerchief now that the napkins she used were useless.

"Are you okay?" I looked down as her hand busily repeated its attempt to wipe out the orange spot.

"I-I'm fine," she said a little flustered. "I'm sorry!"

I knew some of my hair was getting sticky and were now stuck on my face, but I didn't mind. Instead of taking care of it, I raised a question to Nanoha. "Why are you apologizing?" I mumbled.

She looked up but her hands were still pat-drying her dress, although much calmer than awhile ago. "…Fate-chan?"

"Nanoha-chan!" Hayate and Yuuno soon entered the scene when our table was taken care of by the staff. The brunette looked at Nanoha's dress. Her brows and nose scrunched up into a frown. "We should get that washed before it totally stains your dress."

"Y-Yeah." She agreed then looked down. "But I don't have any extra clothes. Maybe I should head on home."

"I do." I silently admitted without missing a beat.

The three of them gave me an incredulous look.

"You do?" Hayate sounded the most surprised, although the other two haven't verbally reacted yet to my claim.

But instead of answering, I rolled my eyes and went back to our table to get my bag. Once I held its strap with my hand, I grabbed Nanoha's wrist and strode to the girls' room with the stuttering girl in tow, leaving the raccoon and ferret behind. "We'll be right back." I said over my shoulder.

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha called out as we dashed for the washroom, "Where are we going?"

"Washroom," I answered curtly. "We can't have you walking around with that on your dress."

"But it's fine. Really! You don't have to—"

I cut her off when I pushed the swinging door of the girls' room open. When we got inside, it was completely vacant and clean. _Weird, considering that it was still lunchtime._ But I shook my head to rid that thought out of my mind.

"Alright." I guided her to the farthest cubicle and inspected it if it was unoccupied and spotless. "Good." I smiled and then turned to her again. "Okay," I let go of her wrist and opened the zipper of my bag, "take off your clothes—"

"WHAT?" Her scream echoed inside the tiled walls of the room. Nanoha's face suddenly turned beet red. Her lips quivered in embarrassment.

I blinked and was confused of her reaction. "Your clothes," I said slowly and carefully. I didn't know what she was so worked up about. "Take them off—" But when it finally dawned on me, all the blood circulating my body rushed up to my face, turning it in the same color as my eyes. "Wait! No! That's not what I meant!" Wow, I said that all in one breath. I was actually amazed at how fast I could talk given that kind of situation. "I don't want to take off your clothes—wait, I meant I _want_ you to take off your clothes because you're wet—"

Nanoha's big blue eyes grew even wider. Her mouth slackened. Her face contorted into sheer embarrassment and I think her face couldn't turn any redder than it already did.

Based on her reaction, I also had come to the realization that what I said was the most idiotic and sure-fire way for this conversation to end badly.

"_No, wait!_" I smacked my very,_ very _warm face real hard. I could hear my heart pounding in my ears. And I knew they were as red as my face was. "That didn't come out great either!" I was at the point that I wasn't confident enough to speak and I sure didn't want to risk embarrassing us both yet again. So instead, I pulled my extra clothes from my bag and thrust them into her hands. "I-I'll just be over there—" I pointed at the row of sinks in front of the wide mirror, informing her of where I'd be, "washing my face. Call me if you need anything." I had got to be the lamest information-person in this side of the universe.

She nodded meekly as she held my clothes closer to her chest as she tried to bury her still red face among the fabric.

And with that, I sharply turned and strode to the sinks and heard the door of Nanoha's cubicle close when I was already close to where I wanted to be.

I put my schoolbag on its ledge after making sure it was dry and spotless, and leaned in front of the sink with my hands for support. I counted to ten and ordered my body to calm down to its normal, non-threatened state.

I sighed and thought of how uncool I was back there. I looked straight into my reflection. My hair was still a little wet from the iced tea and I smelled really sweet with a touch of lemon. I frowned some more, realizing that I was slowly becoming a lame dork and a klutz.

I sighed again as I turned on the tap and began to wash my face. Drenching my bangs that got splashed on with the iced tea, I finally got rid of the sticky feeling. With a couple more splashes, my face felt a little refreshed and cool. And with that, the faucet squeaked closed when I turned on its knob to the opposite direction.

I looked at the closed door of the cubicle occupied by Nanoha on the mirror and focused my attention in listening to the small sounds she made. The rustling of clothes and the occasional murmurs made me decide to say something to her.

"Are you okay in there?"

"I-I'm fine!" She answered.

I wrung my hands to shake some of the water off. "Do you need any help?"

"N-No, thank you," she stammered. "I'm fine, really."

I didn't say anything after that but after a few minutes of listening, I decided to do something.

"Are you done changing out of your dress?" I asked.

"Um, yes…" she said and was clearly unsure why I asked her that. "Why'd you ask, Fate-chan?"

"Alright," I said, "give me your dress."

"What? Why?" She seemed genuinely surprised. Well, normally, anyone would—but that's not the point.

I sighed inaudibly so Nanoha wouldn't hear it. "Just hand it over." There was a pause and I knew she was thinking if she was going to do what I told her to or not. "Don't worry," I said gently but loud enough for her to hear from behind the door. "I'm not gonna do anything weird with it."

Nanoha still remained quiet. The air became still. And despite having a door right between us, I could sense Nanoha's uneasiness. I didn't know why though.

And I didn't know what came over me when I asked my next question.

I smiled but I knew it was far from any happy feeling. "Don't you trust me?" I asked quietly. I wouldn't mind if she didn't hear it though.

Plus, I knew I shouldn't be asking such a question since I decided long ago that I didn't want anything between us.

But I just couldn't help it.

I wanted to know her answer.

Then I heard the click of a lock being turned and the cubicle's door suddenly swung open. And before I knew it, Nanoha stood before me with a determined but worried look on her face. "It's not that! I really…"

Somehow, I wasn't able to pay attention with what she said after. All I knew was that Nanoha stood before me wearing my white tank top and denim mini skirt. And she looked… _different_?

Not anymore kept in a side ponytail, Nanoha's long auburn hair rained down on her back. Some of her shorter locks slipped over her shoulders framing her face and gave the blue-eyed girl a more… breathtaking image. The sleeveless shirt again showed Nanoha's bare shoulders but this time scooped down her neckline a little lower and exposed more skin than with her Sunday dress awhile ago. The snug outfit hugged Nanoha's form and showed off her curves in all the right places. It accentuated her chest area and her small waist more. The skirt she wore was high above her knees and revealed her long creamy white legs. I knew Nanoha had a nice form—wait… _When did I know that?_

But anyway, after seeing such a delicio—I mean, differently _good _image, I came to the conclusion that given the right clothes, Nanoha would be so damn hot…

_Wait! Whoa! Time out, brain! What the hell was I thinking just now? Did I just seriously think that Nanoha looked really ho—_

"Fate-chan?"

"_Yes_?" _Wait, I squeaked? I never squeaked! I don't do squeaking!_

"Are you okay?" asked Nanoha with concern and raised a hand to my face. "Your face is red."

"What?" I stepped back out of instinct and out of her reach. "No, I don't!" I denied. "I guess it's because of the summer heat. Maybe the ventilation is out of order, yeah?" I let out a nervous laugh and fanned the collar of my shirt to let some air in once again. Although this time, I knew the reason was far from what I usually told myself only a few hours. Indeed, it was getting unbearably stuffy for some odd, bizarre reason after looking at Nanoha.

"Um…" she blinked a couple of times, "okay…"

"S-So…" I tried to start a normal conversation again, "what did you say awhile ago?" Nanoha tilted her head to the side, confused which one I meant. "You know, after you opened the door. You said something else after that."

Nanoha's eyes blinked again but this time her cheeks slowly turned pink. The girl once again fidgeted on her spot and found the floor far more interesting. "Um… I said that…" She tried to look up once but then looked down again as she nibbled on her lip. "I really… really trust, Fate-chan…"

Now it was my turn to blink for more than a couple of times. I opened my mouth but words failed to come out of it. A sudden feeling of elation filled me and I was aware that it reached my face. "Thank you," I said with a small smile.

Her sapphire eyes brightened and she smiled in turn.

And that caused my stomach to do a somersault.

I cleared my throat in response to such a foreign feeling. "A-Anyway," I cleared my throat and extended my hand, "we should get that stain removed from your dress."

"In here?" Nanoha started to shake her head and held the soiled dress closer, preventing me from reaching it. "You don't have to! I'll just wash it when I get home!"

"But by then, the stain won't easily come off and it'll ruin the dress even more," I reasoned with her. "Plus, it was my fault the soda spilled on you."

"N-No!" The girl still stubbornly shook her head. "It wasn't Fate-chan's fault at all. I was also careless and spaced out when I shouldn't."

_Gotta give her credit for her… determination._ "This'll only take a sec. It won't even last five minutes, I promise."

"But…"

I sighed and looked at her. "Please? I really insist. I'd like to help you."

Nanoha's eyes were hesitant. I didn't even know why she was so stubborn about handing over the dress. With one last glance at it, she sighed before holding it up to me. I slowly reached for it as Nanoha finally handed over the object we were creatively negotiating over for almost five minutes.

I chuckled and smiled at her, "Thank you." It was the second time I thanked her within the same hour.

Nanoha shyly smiled.

I didn't have any idea why I thanked her for handing over her dress. But it felt right that I did.

I guess it made me feel trusted.

I started to walk back to where my bag was. "I promise you," I looked over my shoulder at Nanoha, "this'll really only take a sec—five minutes tops." I opened my bag and easily reached in a separate inside pocket to pull out the item I had in mind in using for this kind of situation. In my hand was a small clear spray bottle containing some cloudy liquid and, in the other was a small sponge-brush.

"What is it?" Nanoha peeked over my shoulder.

I grinned at her. "See for yourself." Making sure that the wide area near the sink was dry, I spread Nanoha's dress on it neatly and smoothened out the wrinkles.

Nanoha and I stood shoulder to shoulder. I saw the girl's brows furrow, obviously curious on what I was about to do next. I pulled on the bottle's trigger, spraying the cloudy liquid on the fabric. The area soon became damp.

"Fabric softener?" Nanoha tried to guess, her nose wrinkling a bit when the smell began to diffuse in the air.

I giggled and indeed the air did smell nice and clean. "Partly," I said without looking at her. I started to gently dab the spot with the sponge-brush. And with each dab and stroke, parts of the orange stain began to fade until they completely disappeared, leaving visible trails of where I cleaned up.

I looked again at the girl by my side. Her cute big blue eyes grew wide in amazement. She looked up with those big blue orbs of hers. "How did you do that?" she asked as if she witnessed something magical.

I couldn't suppress a giggle from spilling out at her reaction. _She really is cute._

While my hands continued to alternatively spray and dab to get rid of the stain, I began to talk to stop any awkward silence from happening between us. "Y'know, I used to do this when I was younger. My sister… would usually spill something on her outfit from soda to coffee to juice to soup—you name it, she spills herself with it. She was the very definition of a klutz, really." I chuckled. "I remembered the many times her clumsiness caused a ruckus wherever we went out to eat. And she would most of the time make a scene when her clothes were ruined or when the stain wouldn't completely come off when we washed it at home. Because of that, I decided to come up with something that'll get rid of the stains easily and much more quickly."

"Really? Fate-chan mixed that by herself?"

I giggled and shook my head, "Oh, no. This is just a really famous stain remover that you see on TV. I saw it on the infomercials once and ordered a lot for my sister. And since her memory was comparable to that of a fish, she'd always forget to bring some with her. So," I put down the bottle and brushed the remaining spots away, "I guess it was up to me to carry one around for her." I picked up the bottle again, gave one last spray and gently brushed the estimated area of where the stain used to be. "My sister can be totally helpless sometimes," a scoff escaped, "and she's supposed to be the older one."

When I was done, I silently looked over the dress and was mighty impressed with my work.

"You really love your sister… Fate-chan."

I froze and slowly looked at Nanoha.

"…Huh?" _Did I just… say that last part out loud?_ "Oops," I ducked my head out of embarrassment. I really wanted to kick myself for saying such things in front of other people, most especially Nanoha. "Y-You heard that?" I playfully hit my head and stuck out my tongue. "Sorry, that… wasn't supposed to come out of my brain," I laughed but Nanoha didn't say anything.

She looked like she wanted to say something but just didn't know how.

I gave her a rueful smile and said, "J-Just forget what I said. It was stupid." A nervous laugh slipped out. My behavior was somehow foreign to me. It's been awhile since I felt this uneasy.

"But—"

"Oh look!" I intentionally cut her off and raised the dress to her, though it was still slightly damp. I didn't want to look into her eyes and tried to end this topic of my sister as fast as I could. "No more stain! Let's dry this using the hand dryer. Now," I started to playfully look around in a pseudo-peppy mood, "where is that contraption? Ah," I spotted it right away and was genuinely glad that I did, "there it is!" I strode to where it was, careful of Nanoha's dress in my arms.

I held it under the machine's sensor and within seconds, the machine slowly hummed to life letting out a loud blowing sound similar to that of a hairdryer. I stood still and held the dress despite the heat of the air strongly blown out of the machine. The strong hum replaced the awkward silence between Nanoha and me.

While I remained in my place, I tried not to look at Nanoha. I couldn't explain it but just one look from her; I would somehow feel like I'm the most rotten villain on this side of the galaxy. Something about this girl just made me feel like this sometimes.

Although dismissing the topic about my sister like that was rude, all I could say was that it was plain reflex. And even though I was the one who talked about my sister first, I just didn't want to dwell on it deeper. So I ended it.

_Take responsibility and never leave what I started unfinished. _

But then again, that doesn't really apply to everything in life. _Oh well._

I touched the spot where the stain used to be and felt the cozy warmth of the fabric. It was finally clean and that made my grin grow wider. "Look," in my arms, I held the dress to Nanoha, "good as new. And it's warm too!" I added the last bit with a chuckle.

Nanoha reached forward and I felt the weight of her hand touching mine. "You're right," she smiled gently. "It's warm." Only the dress separated our hands from truly connecting.

I remembered that I held her hand before. It was when we first met.

I had the sudden urge to want to hold them again but somehow I knew it would be different from the first time I did it…

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha's voice made me look up.

We looked at each for awhile. Her hands still rested comfortably over mine. I carefully made sure not to make any movements in fear that she'd move her hand.

Despite how close she was and how thin the cloth between our hands was, for me, Nanoha still seemed so far away. As if she was somewhere I couldn't hope to reach. Or maybe I don't have that kind of right to begin with…

_Why am I feeling like this?_

Snapping myself out of my own strange thoughts, I smiled at her, stopping my own feelings from revealing themselves. "We should go back," I said and started to carefully fold her dress before handing it back to her. My motion caused her hand to move away. "Hayate and Scrya-san must be worried about us." Although I highly doubt that last part, I still felt the need to say something to forget about the thoughts currently plaguing my head.

Nanoha said a quiet "Okay" before the two of us exited the restroom.

* * *

><p>My eyes blinked. And then they blinked some more. "Where are they?" I asked in a rather calm voice but really I was on the verge of blowing up.<p>

"They…" Nanoha frantically looked around. "They were just here awhile ago, right?"

The reason why Nanoha and I were having this conversation was that the table where we had our lunch was vacant and unoccupied, void from any familiar human life form that we both knew of and ate lunch together not too long ago.

_Where the hell are they? _I mentally screamed but made sure to appear humanly civilized, placid and calm for my companion standing beside me.

"Maybe they went for seconds?" Nanoha tried.

I frowned at the thought. "With the allowance Shamal's giving Hayate? I highly doubt that would happen," I deadpanned.

"Well, Yuuno-kun couldn't have left. He doesn't know his way around town yet."

"And that just leaves us Hayate." I said between clenched teeth. "I bet this was all the raccoon's idea."

"But… why?"

I sighed and massaged my temples. My brows creased and twitched from the throbbing pain. "That's what I'd like to know too."

My phone rang alerting me that I received a message. Usually in these kinds of situations where Hayate was being an epic pain in the posterior, I couldn't care less about my phone. At the moment, my head was occupied by thoughts and plans on how to slaughter a certain soon-to-be _ex_-childhood friend.

"Fate-chan?" Nanoha called, "Your phone's been ringing thrice now."

"What?" I didn't notice that my message tone rang thrice. I pulled out my phone from my pocket and indeed saw the mail icon flickering. I had received three messages. Opening them revealed that they all came from one person: Hayate.

_From: Hayate Yagami_

_Subject: Change of plans! Woo-hoo!_

_Hey Fate-chan~!_

_I decided to give Yuuno a tour of Mid since you and Nanoha-chan took your sweet SWEET time together in the washroom. Tee-hee~_

_Anyway, while we're gone, you can have a date with Nanoha-chan for the entire afternoon! Yey you!_

_That'll be good, right? I'm awesome, right?_

_Show her around town and give her a good time. _

_Have fun!_

_From your most favorite childhood friend,_

_Hayate-sama_

_-end of message-_

I was seeing red. I was seeing crimson, scarlet or whatever you call it after I read her message. But despite the monster struggling to be released from within me to go on a rampaging search for a brunette Yagami, I used all my efforts to control myself, to be composed enough to read the next message which—unfortunately—was also sent by Hayate.

I feel dizzy. I think it's because my blood pressure is rising up too dangerously for my own liking. I almost forgot who I was dealing with here. That girl's way of thinking changes as unpredictably as the damn weather. And I was stupid enough to let my guard down. Now I'm suffering the consequences of my carelessness. _To make matters worse, Nanoha got involved!_ "I'm gonna kill her later."

Out of reflex, my fingers automatically tapped on the screen to open my second message.

_From: Hayate Yagami_

_Subject: P.S._

_P.S._

_Don't be mean to Nanoha-chan, okay Fate-chan?_

I raised an eyebrow and stared at the letters forming the words Hayate wrote, curious as to why the dolt went out of her way to send a second message. Not to mention a rather short one.

My lips turned into a frown. _Like I'd have the nerve to do that after all that had happened today! I'm not _that_ cruel!_

"Did Hayate-chan send you a message?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah," I nervously admitted. "What about you? Did Scrya-san say something?"

She fumbled with her phone for awhile answering. "Y-Yeah. He said that we'd just meet back at my house before he leaves for Uminari."

"I see." I nodded to let her know that I was listening. Although I was still scowling at Hayate's odd message, it was then that I noticed that I didn't read the entire message yet. I scrolled down the screen until I saw the rest.

_Take care of each other, okay?_

_Peace out! XD_

_-end of message-_

The sides of my lips couldn't help but tip up. "Maybe she's not that stupid after all." I mumbled. It was then that I decided to give the idiot some slack for now. I held my phone in front of Nanoha to let her read the message on the screen. "Hayate said we should take care of each other."

"Eh?" Nanoha's face turned into this cute shade of pink.

I chuckled a little. "Why are you so surprised? It sounds like you're against the idea."

Her eyes widened and she looked down as she stammered out, "Um, well, er… Sh-She didn't have to send us that, right?"

I couldn't help but crack a smile at her reaction. "What do you mean?"

"I-I mean—it's not like I'm against it, but… you know, Hayate-chan's always joking around and—what I mean is… um…"

I chuckled as I closed the message before I moved on to the last one. "Don't worry," I said as I moved my fingers around my phone. "Even if Hayate meant it as a joke or not," I turned to Nanoha and true enough the girl looked flustered, "I'd still take care of you."

The blush on her face leveled up into an even stronger shade of pink. "W-What? Why?"

I shrugged and smiled. "Why not?" I answered matter-of-factly.

While the girl stammered in coming up with some good enough reasons to answer my rhetorical question, I opened Hayate's last message.

_From Hayate Yagami_

_Subject: P.S. of P.S._

_But don't rape Nanoha-chan, okay Fate-chan?_

_Don't take her to dark places, you hear me?_

_Okay, have fun, kids!_

_-end of message-_

And just when I thought that the idiot showed hope in evolving to a sane human being, she had to go and ruin it all with this bloody message of hers! It totally ruined her chance in redeeming herself!

"I'm gonna murder that raccoon," I mumbled darkly.

"Fate-chan…"

"Huh?"

Nanoha looked worried.

"Oh," _Calm down, me. Calm down. _"Sorry 'bout that. Just reminding myself of something to do later."

"Um, okay." Nanoha timidly nodded and lowered her eyes as if the floor was more interesting than my face.

_Wait. Why does that kinda tick me off?_ "A-Anyway," I tried to compose myself again, "what do you wanna do?"

She looked up. "Um, I don't really know…" Her head was bent low again but her eyes hesitantly looked up and connected with mine. "H-How about you, Fate-chan?"

"I-I don't know either."

"… Oh."

"Yeah…"

_Wow. Way to go me. _I mentally kicked myself. I actually killed the conversation. I can't believe I actually sucked at making conversations whenever I'm nervous—_Wait._

_Why am I nervous?_

* * *

><p>Nanoha and I sat across each other. With her head low and me looking at anything but her, the two of us allowed ourselves to be caught in a very awkward atmosphere. Amidst the noise inside the bustling restaurant, we kept quiet and dared not to look at each other.<p>

The blue-eyed girl might have her reasons… _who am I kidding?_ She's sitting across the jerk who got her into trouble even before she _officially_ started her first day, who verbally annoyed and insulted her, and who spilled juice on her cute white dress! Yeah, I think it's not that hard to think up why she looks like she wants to be anywhere but here.

I sighed heavily. I wanted to suggest to her that we can leave. But then a waiter approached our table.

"Excuse me," he politely greeted, "here's your order."

What he put down on our table made my jaw drop. If it were possible, it would've reached down all the way to the floor.

I pointed a trembling finger at it, fearing for the worst. I only prayed that the waiter was pulling a prank. "Um… m-may I ask who… who ordered th-this? 'Cause this isn't what we ordered before."

The young man only blinked innocently, a little confused why I asked such a question with such an unexpected reaction. "Um…" He took out his memo pad and flipped through the pages. His eyes skimmed through the lists. "Your first orders were one Triple-Supreme chocolate brownie with a scoop of vanilla and rainbow colored sprinkles—"

_I'm guessing that's Hayate's order._

"—one pistachio cake—"

_Too ordinary and geeky… must be Scrya's._

"—one chocolate mont blanc with whip cream frosting—"

_Guess the mont blanc's mine…_

"—and one strawberry shortcake—"

_And for sure, that's Nanoha's. _"Yeah!" I interjected, "I'm pretty sure that was what we ordered earlier. Then why—" I just couldn't form the right coherent words to say in this situation. "There must be some kind of mix-up!" I finally said in exasperation.

The waiter instinctively stepped back since I was halfway from rising from my seat and pounding my fist on the table.

I was trying to mislead them by letting them think that the reason my face was unbelievably flustered was because of my annoyance that the staff got our orders wrong. And not out of embarrassment.

Plus, who wouldn't be embarrassed by _this_?

What was placed in the middle of the now clean and skillfully cleared-out table was the restaurant's house special reserved—supposedly—for couples _only_.

_Sweetest Love._

It was usually ordered by people who were lovey-dovey with each other during that one day of the year—Valentine's Day.

The cake was, of course, heart-shaped and sat on a round white plate. From the center of the heart and all the way to the crust showed three layers of brownie, ice cream and velvet cake. One layer was different from the other and was about one-inch wide and one-inch thick. In the core and center of the dessert was a small, warm, heart-shaped brownie. I could smell the aroma coming from it! The layer next to it which followed the same contour as the core was made up of vanilla ice cream. How the ice cream stayed solid was beyond me. The last layer, the crust, was made out of red velvet cake smothered with whip cream and chocolate sprinkles. The person who was responsible for this cavity-inducing preparation used chocolate syrup to draw an arrow piercing downward from the right through the heart and had a triangular-shaped chocolate as the arrowhead at its tip. And to finish it off, a small, white placard was placed at the edge of the plate written in a sophisticatedly-cursive handwriting saying 'Sweetest Love.'

I gawked at the thing not out of amazement but by sheer horror. I stole a glance at Nanoha and, true enough as expected; she had already made a very good impersonation of a very ripe tomato.

"Y-Your friend—"

"The brunette with the short hair and goofy accent?" I snapped at him fiercely, clenching my teeth together.

"Y-Yes!" he suddenly stood straight like how a foot soldier would to a fierce commander-general. The guy's knees and legs were practically shaking like maracas. "Sh-She cancelled everything and ch-changed it to this order instead."

"I'm going to really and undeniably kill her." I grumbled under my breath, gritting my teeth as I did so.

And to make matters worse, almost all the customers sitting in the tables nearby glanced our way and grinned at what they saw. At the corner of my eye, I could see a bunch of teenage girls from another neighboring table giggling and saying how cute of me and Nanoha to order such a dessert together.

I was really tempted to smack my face hard on the table.

"Um…" My voice began to tremble and crack. It was mixture of annoyance and embarrassment. "C-Can we just not eat it and return it to you guys instead?" I really prayed to any divine deity in the universe to hear me out and grant my very simple plea.

"I-I'm sorry, miss…" For one thing, he really did sound sorry. And scared. "I'm a-afraid your friend already paid for everything and that she somehow negotiated a compromise if this reaction of yours were to happen during this situation."

I felt my blood slowly starting to boil. _Negotiated_ and _compromise_ are some of the few words that you must never put together with the name _Hayate_ in the same sentence and-or paragraph. I was almost terrified to ask what sick plan the idiot was able to cook up while we were in the restroom for only a few minutes. I deeply breathed in. And slowly breathed out. "And what kind of _compromise_ did she _negotiate_ with you?"

The waiter gulped before answering. "You… You alone would have to pay triple the original price of the dessert and that you would… um…"

"_Please_," I hissed. I was getting a little impatient with the suspense. "Spit it out already." My temple was already throbbing like crazy.

The young man took a deep breath too and said, "You'd be washing dishes the entire summer with no pay," in one go.

* * *

><p>I raked my fingers through my hair and held my head with my hands as I dejectedly mourned the day I made the mistake of meeting a certain brunette.<p>

Well… not the one in front of me, of course. I meant the one with the goofy accent.

"Fate-chan…"

I snapped my head up and saw a worried-looking Nanoha, along with a glimpse of the dreadful couple dessert in front of us.

I inwardly winced. I was doing my best to mentally obliterate this part of reality from my mind. Obviously, it didn't work.

"Yes?" I tried to sound cheerful and pleasant for Nanoha.

"I…" She stayed quiet for a second and tried again. "I'm really sorry," she said quietly, as if she was expecting to get scolded.

I blinked once and then twice. "…What?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. _Nanoha's apologizing? For what?_

"This wouldn't have happened if we didn't go to the washroom to clean up my dress. I should've just—"

"Wait!" I raised my hands for her to stop. "Hold on a sec! I'm not… _blaming_ you for what happened. This—"

"But you're clearly upset!" She cut me off.

She _actually_ cut me off which caught me off guard for a few seconds.

I shook my head to snap myself out of it. "Well… yeah, I am." I answered hesitantly. "But that doesn't mean I'm upset at _you_."

Nanoha's eyes turned downcast. And it strangely made my chest heavy.

I heard her mumble, "You might as well be."

That actually ticked me off. I narrowed my eyes and let out a sigh. Rubbing my face with my hands and replaying the last thing Nanoha said made me realize that she was clearly thinking that I'm upset with her, that I was blaming _her_ for this whole thing. I mean, she's the only one here. And because of that, Nanoha wouldn't even look at me.

But she's wrong.

Still covering my face with my hands, I said, "I would never be upset with you." I risked a peek between my fingers and saw Nanoha looking surprised but at the same time skeptical. I chuckled as I brought my hands down. "You look like you don't believe a word I said."

"It…" Nanoha's hands fiddled with one of the table napkins. "It's not that…" She said quietly. "It's just a little hard to believe."

"… I thought you trust me."

"I do!" Nanoha answered. And she realized that she did it too strongly and too quickly. With that, she shrunk back a little and her shoulders sagged a bit. "I trust, Fate-chan."

If in some way, I would have an out-of-body experience, I would see my face and say that it looked like how I usually did when I have this kind of conversation. My face would be indifferent, passive and apathetic. Not showing a single flicker of emotion. To another person, I would really look bad.

Before, my face and feelings would be both consistent. My face wouldn't spare a single thought nor would my heart stir even for just a little bit.

This phenomenon can be simply explained that I didn't give a damn about anyone or anything. In other words, they didn't cause an impact in me.

_But now…_

"Why?"

For the first time in a long while, I can sense that something was crumbling. "Why do you trust me?"

Nanoha didn't say anything for awhile. "I can't explain it," she said. "But there's one thing I'm sure…" She looked up and slowly her face turned red. Despite the change of color and inner confusion that was sure to be happening in her right now, Nanoha's eyes locked onto mine with strong determination.

I waited and watched as Nanoha opened and closed her mouth. The words she wanted to speak wouldn't come out. But I saw in her eyes that this didn't falter her at all.

"Fate-chan, I—"

_No._ Under the table, my hands closed into fists. _Don't say it._

"—I really…"

Involuntarily, I gritted my teeth. _Please_. And I wanted to squeeze me eyes shut.

Suddenly yet calmly, I picked up the untouched spoon that came along with the cake. Nanoha noticed my action and stopped from continuing with what I knew she was about to say. "The ice cream inside will melt." I said with a hollow smile. "It would be a waste not to eat it, right?" I reached forward and cut a piece of the red velvet cake and vanilla ice cream. "Plus, I hear it's really good." Then I leaned a bit forward and extended my arm, holding out the spoonful of dessert to Nanoha.

The auburn-haired girl's blue eyes widened and it was only a matter of seconds that she started turning red and began to stammer out words that tried to dissuade me from continuing on with my action.

"I-I can feed myself, Fate-chan." Her voice cracked and she was flustered.

I grinned. "But I'm the one holding the spoon." I still held out the spoon for her and waited.

"W-Well—" her eyes frantically shifted, looking for a way out. "Let's just ask for another one!"

My arm was starting to feel heavy and so I decided to prop my elbow on the table's edge. But I was still determined to feed Nanoha. I smirked. "What? Why?" I feigned shock. "We'd just bother the waiters. They're still pretty busy with the other customers anyway." An idea hit me. "I can assure you, you won't catch any oral diseases from me if that's what you were so worried about. I practice personal hygiene every day." I finished with an award-winning smile.

But Nanoha only became more embarrassed. "Tha-That's not what I was worried about!"

_Oops, now she's even more embarrassed than before. _I laughed. "Oh, it's not?" I playfully wagged the spoon around a little. I tipped my head to the side and asked faux innocently, "Then what is it?"

Nanoha shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her head bent lower until her gaze wouldn't meet mine.

I glanced at the spoon and the ice cream was close to turning liquid again. I sighed, "You don't have to be embarrassed if someone wants to feed you, y'know." I shoved the spoon in my mouth. The ice cream melted inside. I frowned. Not only was it lukewarm but the cake and ice cream lacked its expected sweetness that it was almost tasteless.

"But… it's the first time someone wanted to do that to me."

I froze and blinked. "Nobody tried to feed you before? Even among your friends back in Uminari?" I thought about it and it didn't strike me as something for her to be so worried about. "It's nothing special really." I shrugged to add emphasis to my point. "It's not something that you should be so worked up about."

When Nanoha shrunk lower in her seat, I inwardly winced and regretted saying something that made her feel even worse.

I cleared my throat and scooped another bit of the dessert. "Besides," I nonchalantly added and made it sound like I wasn't yet finished, "people often do this for me whenever they got the chance." I held the spoon to her again. "So, this time, I want to try this once. In other words," I leaned forward some more and held the spoon with the ice cream and cake closer to her lips, "I want to feed you." I laughed some more when Nanoha turned bright pink. I could easily imagine steam coming out of her ears and head.

"B-But—"

"Now, c'mon," I cooed," open up."

With her eyes shut, Nanoha reluctantly opened her mouth and closed it around the spoon. Like a baby, I fed Nanoha the sweet treat with amusement. The girl chewed and swallowed.

I gave her a big smile. "Yummy, right?"

Nanoha shyly looked up and nodded meekly.

"Good girl," I giggled and reached for more to feed Nanoha.

I heard Nanoha mumble, "Fate-chan's such a meanie."

For just a fraction of a second, I stiffened and felt a pang of guilt. I didn't know if she noticed it or not but I deliberately steered away the conversation just before she was about to say something. And despite knowing what it was, in feeling an emotion so unfamiliar, so foreign beyond my current understanding, in some way, in an act of cowardice, I rejected Nanoha's feelings… _again_. Or better yet, I didn't acknowledge them. I didn't take it seriously. _Wait, scratch that. _I _did_ take it seriously but still chose not to continue any further. And I preferred it that way, preferred the easiest escape route of an undeniably complicated situation that was sure to happen if I didn't intervene. I dismissed the annoying feeling with a chuckle and continued to feed Nanoha.

_I admit. I really am a coward. And I'm fine with that… But why do I still feel so miserable?_

"Fate-chan."

My eyes looked up and I was brought back from my abysmal thoughts, while I was still holding an empty spoon. I didn't notice that I have yet to get another piece of our dessert.

"Are you okay? You were spacing out." Nanoha's voice was filled with concern. "Do you have a cold?"

I wanted to pull my hair out. I didn't deserve such a pure and innocent look from her. _ This is complete mental torture!_

I gave her a small smile. "I'm fine." I flapped my free hand up and down at her. "Sorry for spacing out like that." I finished with a nervous laugh when Nanoha didn't say anything. She just looked at me and I felt uneasy for some bizarre reason. "W-What is it?" I stopped myself from fidgeting in my seat. It was something I normally do not want to do in front of other people. And strangely, I most especially do not want to show how uneasy I was in Nanoha's strong gaze.

"Ca-" She stammered at first but suddenly found the courage to speak again. "Can I borrow the spoon?" And reluctantly opened her palm and waited.

I blinked once and scowled at the spoon she spoke of. Then I blinked again and looked back at the girl who spoke of borrowing the stainless steel dining utensil from me. "Uh…" Wow. I had such a way with words. "This spoon?"

She nodded.

My brows creased together. "May I ask why?"

Her courage slowly wavered and it was visible that she was beginning to regret what she asked for. Her hand showed signs of hesitation. "J-Just because…"

I stifled back a laugh. _How cute!_ Her reason didn't make any sense at all but it was still damn cute!

"Alright," I shrugged a shoulder and giggled as I surrendered the silverware without question.

What Nanoha did next made my eyebrows arch.

With the spoon she took from me, she reached forward and scooped some ice cream and a piece of the red velvet cake and held them to my lips, waiting for me to accept and eat it. I just realized that we were still in the crust and yet to have reach the core.

Anyway, my eyes looked at the mix of white and red treat cradled in the spoon. Then my burgundy orbs looked up at Nanoha's blue ones, as I too waited for something else to happen.

"Uh…" I was robbed of the coherence I needed to form words. "May I ask what you are doing, princess?" I asked, unsure of her intention and bewildered by her out of the blue action.

"I want to try feeding Fate-chan."

_Scratch that._ I was befuddled by her boldness.

I tried to refrain from laughing. "Why?" I said with a smile. "I can feed myself too, y'know." I was _this_ close to letting out my laughter. I didn't mean to but a snicker managed to escape.

In result, Nanoha turned bright pink and pouted. She was about to pull back her arm but stopped at the last second. "Be-Because," her voice shook and cracked. "You've been feeding me since we only have one spoon…" she trailed off, embarrassment taking over her resolve.

"Uh…" My eyes looked around as if the answers were floating above the heads of the other customers. "So you really want another spoon—"

"N-No!" she answered. The spoon almost spilled over the cake and ice cream. "That's not what I meant!"

I tipped my head to the side. "Then what is it?"

Nanoha whimpered a little. It was obvious that she was having a hard time finding the right words to say. "I have never done this before either." She silently admitted. "For me, it's something done by people who are really close with each other. But… that's not the case with us."

I didn't know if I just imagined it or not, but somehow Nanoha's voice seemed a little different. Like an emotion of sad realization which was not supposed to be there coated her words and made me think that I have again caused her such uneasiness in which her usual voice, which was shy yet full of life and glee, was now different. In a bad way.

My chest clenched just from hearing it.

_It's not the case with us_ was what she said. The logical side of my brain told me that Nanoha's statement was completely accurate. We weren't close. That I had decided for awhile now. I wanted to agree with her. I really do. For both of our sakes, I want to confirm her words.

And yet, I found myself unsure, hesitant and less confident than I usually did with the others before her. I didn't know why this girl broke my rhythm, threw me off-balance and, in result, made me uneasy. Like a heavy weight suddenly grew inside me that I couldn't think right, made breathing a little bit more painful than usual, and made my heart flip and flutter.

_My heart…?_

_Argh! I don't know what's happening anymore!_

Or maybe I didn't want to mind these unfamiliar changes within me.

_Changes… Could it be…?_

I held Nanoha's hand. I felt her go tense under my touch.

"F-Fate-chan? Wha—"

I steadied her hand holding the spoon and ate the ice cream and cake it carried. I pulled back, chewed and swallowed.

"Wow… It's really good." I grinned at her. "It's warm and sweet."

And then, I knew everything was beginning to change.

* * *

><p>"So where are you heading?" I asked Nanoha who was a little ways behind me as we stood in front of the entrance.<p>

Fortunately, we were able to finish the supposedly inconsumable dessert through some small talk and taking turns in feeding each other despite how embarrassing it might've been for us and how amusing it must've been to some curious onlookers.

And also, I save myself from going bankrupt and washing dishes for the rest of summer.

"Um, I don't really know." She said taking her umbrella out of her bag before we stepped out into the heat. "I think I'll just head on home. Yuuno-kun might already be there."

I suddenly lost interest in asking her more questions and just answered her with a neutral "Ah, I see" and fell silent.

The two of us stepped out of the cool restaurant and into the heat-stricken streets of Mid. I moved away from the shade. I squinted and held a hand over my eyes shielding them from the brightness of the summer sun.

Nanoha popped open her umbrella and stood close to me as she held it over our heads, completely blocking the sun's powerful rays from hitting my eyes. "Fate-chan, you shouldn't just step out of the shade like that."

I blinked. She sounded like a mother reprimanding her child. I chuckled, "Yes, mother."

Nanoha defiantly stomped her foot. "I-I'm not your mother!"

I laughed some more. "Yes, yes," I sarcastically said. "You're not my mother. You just sound like one, though."

The girl's cheeks puffed up. I couldn't help but laugh at her reaction.

"Why are you mad? I think you'd make a great mother."

Nanoha's face slowly turned red amidst the heat. "I'm not mad." If she would be any redder, I think she'd get a heatstroke if she's not careful. "You're such a meanie, Fate-chan."

I only laughed. "But it's true!" I raised a challenging brow at her. "You don't think so?"

The girl's eyes widened a little and quickly found the pavement far more interesting. "Well… um, I can't find any reason to agree."

"But," I said without missing a beat, "you also don't have a reason _not_ to agree, right?" I flashed her a smile.

Nanoha giggled. "You really are mean, Fate-chan."

I didn't answer but felt my gaze soften in response instead. I pried her hand off the umbrella and held it over our heads instead. I gave her a look that left her no room to argue.

The girl gave a small nod and the two of us made our way to the bus stop en route to her neighborhood.

We walked in silence for awhile. Only the sounds of passing cars, buzzing cicadas and some kids running around filled in our wordless atmosphere. I really didn't know what to say.

We arrived at the bus stop and the bus was nowhere in sight.

"Are you taking this bus too, Fate-chan?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh no. Actually, my bus goes the other way—"

"What? Then why are you here?"

I blinked. A little hurt at her question. "You don't want me to be here?"

She shook her head. "N-No! That's not what I meant. It's just—"

"It's just that I want to walk you to your stop." I gently finished her sentence for her. "That's enough of a reason, right?"

"W-Well, I…"

It was then that the bus arrived and slowly stopped before us. A few passengers came out when the door opened.

For a few seconds, the auburn-haired girl didn't step forward and climb in.

I saw the driver looking at us but said nothing and chose to wipe his shiny forehead with his handkerchief, as if he was giving us some time to consider boarding the vehicle.

Nanoha looked at the bus then at me. Her eyes looked unsure. "I'd better go."

I nodded and gave a soft grunt in agreement, "Yeah… I think you should," yet I couldn't understand why I felt that it was a lie. I handed her umbrella back. My fingers grazed her hand.

"You're going home after?"

I chuckled. "Maybe," I shrugged, "or maybe I'll go raccoon-hunting for awhile before I head on home."

She giggled. "Don't be too hard on Hayate-chan."

"After the embarrassing stuff she made us go through?" I scoffed. "Like hell I will."

Nanoha brushed her hair with her free hand. "But…"

"Hmm?" I waited yet Nanoha didn't continue. I was expecting her to defend her friend. And maybe indirectly prevent me from sending myself to jail.

"But I kind of like it." Nanoha's cheeks were tinted with red. And the girl was doing her best not to look at me. "Feeding Fate-chan, I mean."

I was too stunned to give a proper comeback. I so didn't see that coming. _Not at all!_

"… N-Na—"

"Are you girls getting in or what?"

_The guy had to choose that time to say something!_

"Y-Yes! Please wait for awhile!" Nanoha shouted back. She finally looked at me for one last time, said a quick "I'll see you around, Fate-chan!" and went into the bus as she folded her collapsible umbrella before she got in.

For a moment, I thought about not moving and to stay where I stood. I thought it didn't matter that Nanoha was getting on the vehicle and that, at any second, I wasn't sure when I'd see her again during the summer. For sure, the next time we'll meet will be at school during the second semester. It would take days. It would take weeks.

And so a great deal of impatience erupted within me.

And the next thing I knew, I was clutching onto the side rail of the bus as if my life depended on it, my feet firmly planted on the steps as I managed to board the vehicle and get back my balance just in time before the door hissed and closed behind me.

It was then that I noticed that I was panting as I looked up at her. I didn't even notice that I ran.

I saw surprised sapphire eyes.

"F-Fate—"

"I lied," I admitted quietly, gently interrupting her again.

"… About?" Her brows creased together, confused with my words.

_Yeah, what was it about? Ah, that's right._

I opened my mouth. "I think you shouldn't and should've just stayed."

_In fact, I hated seeing you go._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: On to the next chapter! Unfortunately, it's still on paper. If only I can make shadow clones to update faster… *sighs***

**Anyway, yes, it's another cliffhanger. Part two is actually ****done**** but as I said it's on paper. I still need to transfer the words in my laptop. That's really gonna take awhile since my typing speed is really really bad.**

**So please wait for me! I promise I'll update but I can't say that it'll be soon!**

**And here's my most favorite part: your reviews! So any comments, reviews, questions, PMs are all welcome. And also, as an added bonus, you guys can get the chance to scold, threaten and terrorize me (gently) through reviews or PMs. I willingly accept your verbal punishments.**

**But don't get me wrong. I'm not a masochist… okay?**

**See you in the next chapter! Don't worry! I'll really come back! Byeeeeeeeee~! :D**


	10. And It Was Sudden Like The Summer Rain

**A/N: Surprised? So am I. Hahaha! Told you I'd update faster. Since I already wrote the story down on paper, all I had to do was write it on my laptop. It still took me some time though because of my job. And I had some minor corrections and changes along the way. But what's important is that I got this out sooner! Woohoo! How awesome am I! hahaha! Oh, I'm not? T-That actually hurts! T^T**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the continuous support and reviews you guys gave this low-grade story of mine. I really appreciate the time you spend with it. Seriously, I'm touched!**

**To the anon readers, you also have my thanks! I love all of you!**

**Megamar: I would always come back! I'm like the plague! Wahahahaha! Yes, I always stop at the good part. I'm so evil, right? Don't worry, I think there are some Nanofate moments in this chapter. XD**

**Jay: Hahahaha! Thanks! And since you asked, I've updated a lot quicker now. :D**

**Yo-kun: Thanks! I'm glad you liked the dream part. I had a hard time putting it in the story. I really love Hayate's mind. Sometimes I wish she were real! Hahahaha! Don't worry, you'll now know! Some of them, anyway. XP**

**Guest: Hahaha! Really? I'm touched! Thanks for your patience but I'm actually hoping to finish this story by next year. Emphasis on hoping. But I'll do my best! Seriously, I have to! DX**

**And as usual, please excuse the typos, grammatical errors and inconsistencies you might see as you read this material. I proofread it despite my lack of sleep and growingly poor eyesight. Still, forgive my human errors.**

**And I would also like to apologize once more since this chapter is a bit shorter than the last one. This is after all, part two in continuation of the previous episode. **

**Can you guess what our favorite blonde found out? Be careful, it might not be what you think. Nyahahahaha! **

**Disclaimer: You guys already know. I'm so poor I don't own anything!**

* * *

><p>After narrowly escaping getting closed in by the bus door, the driver interrupted and told us to pay the necessary fare and—in a polite way comparable to that of a Neanderthal—ordered us to sit our butts down on any of the available seats at the back of the bus while reminding us to always stand behind the yellow line.<p>

Almost everyone in Mid-Childa knew the bus driver. And we were used to how rough and rude he was because he had a rather embarrassing history a few years back.

But Nanoha was new and I knew he knew that for a fact.

I, for one and for the very first time in my life as a citizen of Mid, resisted my evil urge to annoy the heck out of him for speaking that way to her.

For now, I'll let it slide since the very reason why I rode this bus, which goes in the opposite direction from where my neighborhood really was, was because of the auburn-haired, sapphire-eyed girl named Nanoha.

The two of us made our way down the aisle as the bus slowly increased its speed merging back with the flow of traffic. I followed behind Nanoha as she grabbed hold on the chairs at her sides for support.

"I thought you said you live in the opposite way," Nanoha asked as she continued walking forward.

And though the seats were next to empty, we still continued to walk until we almost reached the back.

"I do," I answered. "It's just that I didn't feel like going home yet."

The bus turned a corner. Our bodies swayed to its momentum.

"But what about Hayate-chan?"

"For now, I'll show her some mercy. Right now—"

Nanoha looked over her shoulder.

My eyes immediately locked on the shorter girl looking up with patient sapphire eyes.

Usually, if I was this close to Nanoha, in a state of near-panic and a blushing face, she would reflexively avert her eyes to look elsewhere. The girl would easily turn red, spreading all the way to her ears and neck. I could easily imagine steam coming out of her ears.

But the girl just looked back, locked eyes and patiently stood still. Unwavering, undeterred.

"Right now?" Nanoha quietly repeated despite the hum of the engine.

"… Right now—" Before I could add more, the bus all too suddenly stopped, making Nanoha jerk backwards with a small and girlish yelp. Fortunately, I managed to catch her by her shoulders. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Thank you."

I looked to my right at an empty seat for two. "Maybe we should sit down," I told her.

"Yeah," she nodded.

I let Nanoha slide in first and take the window seat. I followed but made sure to leave some reasonable space between us.

For awhile, the two of us didn't say anything to each other. Then I remembered that we haven't finished our previous conversation yet.

"I like to take you somewhere," I said.

Nanoha gazed up from watching her hands on her lap and her eyes connected with mine. "What?" She asked a little confused of my out of the blue statement.

_Well, it wasn't a complete lie._ "I didn't go after Hayate like I planned to because I changed my mind. So, instead of raccoon hunting like I said I'd do awhile ago, right now, I'd rather take you somewhere—wait, scratch that, I _want _to take you somewhere."

She looked at me a little dumbfounded. I didn't know if she understood what I told her. I didn't even know if she heard me or not.

When she still didn't say anything, I was compelled to smack myself hard on my forehead for saying something so uncool and embarrassing. But I resisted. "Do…you understand?"

I could tell that my words finally sank in when Nanoha's cheeks slowly turned red until the color spread to her face, ears and even her neck. "… S-So, where are you taking me?"

My mind shut down for awhile. "Eh?" _Oh, shit. I forgot about that little detail. _I was too caught up in going after her and stopping her from leaving that I didn't think of a plan afterwards. Then it powered back up. I gulped down a lump I didn't know was forming in my throat. "W-What?"

Nanoha didn't seem to mind in repeating her question. "Where would you like to take me, Fate-chan?"

"Um…" I looked out the window at the other side of the bus. I saw trees, grass and people. And then, I remembered what day it was.

My eyes widened in excitement at the spontaneous yet completely brilliant idea I just had. _I know!_

I quickly turned back to Nanoha. "I know where to take you!" I didn't give her time to react or say anything. I just reached for the button mounted near her window, pressed it twice and, right on cue, the bus slowed down towards the nearest stop. "We're getting off," I told her as I rose from my seat.

"Already?" She looked really surprised and confused.

"Of course!" I said in a way that she could not hope to refuse or argue with. I grabbed her hand and hurriedly led her out of the bus and into the sidewalk. I heard the squeak of the hydraulic door as it closed behind us. The engine churned a little before the bus continued on its way. "We're here!"

Nanoha, a little out of breath, managed to let out a "Here where?"

I only grinned at her. "You'll see," I said and strode into the entrance of Mid-Childa's park with the auburn-haired girl in tow.

As I continued to walk down the concrete path, the park was filled with children running around with their kites as they tried to get them off the ground and into the wide azure sky. Some successfully managed to do it. Others failed quite miserably. Yet, it was clear that they were determined to see their favorite flying toys soar.

Waiting for them were their families setting up their picnic tables and food. Diligently, they arranged and prepared everything as they chatted amongst themselves with happy smiles on their faces and cheerful voices. Though lunch was not too long ago, some still wanted to have their meals and snacks in the fresh and wide open space.

Others, who must've eaten already, grabbed the opportunity to sit back, relax under the shade of a big ol' tree and read a good book under it. Some of them had already dozed off, finding the ambiance calming to the point of forgetting the books in their hands and just sleep.

People who weren't much into picnics or playing around with toys, sat together to talk and catch up with stories that would undoubtedly catch their attention. Some of them were talking loudly. Their conversations were obviously full of energy. You could tell by the way they acted out the stories they shared, as if they were in a mini play to help their companions understand and visualize their stories more clearly and vividly.

_Somehow, they kinda remind me of Hayate. Although the raccoon was a total idiot._

While some were serious and exchanged quiet words with each other, as if they had their own little world and that everything around them didn't matter that much. Couples, who finally found the time to bond with each other, showed emotions and expressions that I technically knew of, but then would be too embarrassed to admit even to myself. Their distance was so close that their faces were almost mere inches from one another.

I decided to leave them be before my brain would seriously reach its maximum capacity of taking things like those in.

It's not that it was something foreign to me… _Well, okay maybe it is. _But it's not like I'm ignorant with those kinds of things. It just feels… off and rude and wrong to delve into something that you weren't part of.

I glanced back at the girl who I still continued to lead by her hand. Nanoha's face was bright with excitement and childish amazement as she continued to look around and see the sceneries, activities and people around her.

"We're in the park?"

I bit back a retort. "Yep," I simply answered as I still continued to hold her hand. "This is your first time here, right?"

"H-How did you know?"

I chuckled. "I'm psychic."

"Fate-chan," Nanoha playfully glared at me and pouted.

I only laughed and said, "Sorry, sorry."

The girl again quietly admired the things happening around her. Just from looking at her face, how it changed from one expression to another, all the more convinced me how honest this girl was about her feelings.

"_I think I might like you!"_

I mentally frowned at how I unconsciously recalled that certain memory. _Okay, maybe a little _too_ honest._

"What's wrong, Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?" I looked up, snapping myself out of my reverie. "I'm sorry, what?"

"N-Nothing. You just spaced out suddenly, that's all."

I didn't even notice that we stopped walking. And I didn't know that I just continued to stare at Nanoha until she called out to me. "Oh," I scratched my head. "Sorry about that." I wasn't aware about a lot of other things like how I kept on looking at her and how I still held her hand even though we stood on the side of the pavement.

Nanoha responded by lowering her eyes to her shoes. "So, what now?"

"Oh yeah." I suddenly remembered and looked around to see if we were near the location I wanted to take her first. "Um, I know it's here somewhere."

"It?"

I snickered. "It's a surprise." I said and Nanoha once again pouted like an adorable five-year-old after I refused to reveal my plan. I felt a little bad for keeping her completely in the dark. "Okay, okay. I'll give you a hint…" I looked around again and beamed when I spotted what I was looking for. "C'mon," I gently guided her, still holding her hand, "this way."

The owner of the small hand I held obediently followed as I led her off the pavement and to a tree not too far from where we stood moments ago.

I released Nanoha's hand and jogged towards it.

I realized that it felt strange when I let go her hand, like something which was supposed to be in its rightful place had suddenly gone missing. And in result, made me feel… incomplete. And it didn't feel right at all.

I brushed that thought aside for now when I noticed Nanoha waiting nearby. "TADAH!" I exclaimed with both my hands up in the air. I beamed at her. I put on a smile for her. "Do you understand now?"

The brunette looked up at the tree and I knew she was amazed at how tall and big it was. It was obvious when she was gaping as she did so. But I knew she didn't understand why I brought her here.

"I don't understand."

My hands fell to my sides instantly with a soft flop. Well, I couldn't blame her. I didn't get it before either. I let my bag slip down my shoulder. It landed with a soft thud on the grass. "Okay, here." I turned around and looked for a branch that was really low enough for me to reach. I managed to get one while standing on my tiptoes and stretching my arm. I plucked one healthy leaf still with its small stem intact and showed it to Nanoha.

The girl continued to stare. She then cracked a smile and shook her head from side to side. "I really don't get it, Fate-chan." She said giving me a rueful smile. "What are you trying to show me?"

Instead of answering, I gave her a toothy grin. "Watch this." Using my fingers and nails, I slowly split open the leaf's stem lengthwise, careful not to part it all the way through. As I did so, a clear, thin film, similar to when you're about to form bubbles, covered the space within. When the opening was big enough for what I was about to do next, I glanced up at Nanoha and noticed that her eyes showed patience but, at the same time, eager anticipation. Satisfied that I got the princess's attention, I held the leaf close to my lips and blew gently through the slit I made, sending out several bubbles.

"Wha—"

I looked up at Nanoha and saw her eyes follow the tiny bubbles as they slowly floated and burst one after the other.

I couldn't help but giggle as she lost all words to say about what happened. I plucked another one and did the same thing.

Nanoha covered her mouth with her hands. Her eyes were wide with surprise and hilarity. "How—" The girl couldn't stop from giggling. Her face was smiling even more.

"Cool, huh?" I inspected the leaf and let it drop to the ground when there wasn't any more of the clear sap between the stem to blow out more tiny bubbles.

The girl managed to find the words she needed to put together. "How did you do that?"

I shrugged a shoulder. "Just how you saw it." I reached up for the third time and got another good leaf and walked back to Nanoha. "Here," I held the leaf to her and waited for her to take it, "try it."

She looked at the leaf and then at me. "But…"

I blinked and tipped my head to the side. Somehow, I couldn't help but softly smile at her. "Don't worry," I stepped closer. "It's not as hard as it looks." I assured her. "Here," I reached down for her hands and lifted them up. I could feel her tense up but then her hands didn't show any resistance as I guided them carefully.

Nanoha obediently followed, despite her somewhat clumsy and shaky hands. Just like what I did awhile ago, she tensely mimicked my action along with my instructions, guiding her and giving her assurance to continue what she was doing. When she was finally able to split open the thin twig just as wide as I did, I commended her and then gave her the next instructions.

"Okay, good job." I said with a smile.

Touching both her hands holding the leaf, I gently nudged them close to her face. "You see a really thin and clear film in the opening?"

She nodded once, "… Yeah?"

"Good girl. Now, like how you blow bubbles out of those plastic sticks, blow at the opening."

I could see Nanoha hesitate.

"What's wrong?" I stepped closer. And I was surprised by a few things that I only noticed just recently. First, Nanoha was really cute and the outfit I lent to her all the more made her cuter. Second, I didn't expect that my uneasiness in coming into close contact with another person—especially Nanoha—was already forgotten. But what I really didn't expect was that this girl with the big blue eyes and rich auburn hair, didn't step back or push me away.

_In a way, did this mean it was alright for her? For me to be this close, I mean._

"What if bubbles won't come out?" she asked a little sad, a little worried.

I couldn't answer right away. Not after seeing how seriously worried she was or how sad she would be if it didn't go well. I found myself a little nervous and scared that she might be disappointed with herself for failing with something I labeled as something easy to do. Mostly, I didn't want her to feel bad about herself.

I looked at the leaf between us, not anymore meeting her gaze. And as I looked more closely, her hands were shaking a little. Her hands were growing cold, too.

"They will," I silently said and meaning it. "If they won't," I wanted to see her eyes when I say the next words, "then we'll just try again until bubbles come out."

Nanoha didn't say anything yet she didn't look away like how she used to. "… Even if we used up all the leaves in the tree?"

I laughed but stopped when she didn't join me. I looked at the tree then back at her. "Well," I said with a shrug, "if that'll happen, we'll just have to come here again when the leaves grow back, if you know what I mean." I ended with a smile and a wink.

I saw her eyes widen. I didn't know whether she caught my drift or not but it felt right for me to say it.

Nanoha looked at the leaf again. The thin film was still there. She drew it near her lips and blew. Her eyes widened and lit up as four tiny bubbles came out. "I did it!" she squealed and watched as the small floating spheres went up.

I looked at them as well, relieved that she was able to do it. "Aww," I said feigning dejection and regret, "that's too bad." I ended with a click of my tongue and shaking my head in disappointment from side to side. I tossed a sidelong glance and saw her look at me with confused eyes.

"W-What's wrong?" she looked at the bubbles frantically and back at me. "Did I make a mistake?"

"No, of course not. You did great actually despite it being your first try." I pretended to give her a feeble smile. "But that means you and I won't be here again since you were able to blow some bubbles. But I guess that's okay too." My smile stayed on my face as I looked skyward, trying my best to keep up with my joke. And while thinking that, I relished the comfortable silence and enjoyed the feeling of looking upward at something big and blue.

"Y-Yes, we will!" Nanoha said without warning.

I looked back down at her, genuinely surprised. From the look she was giving and from the words she said, I think she took my joke seriously. I was just joshing around with her, and instantly regretted that I didn't take back my joke. I was about to tell her that when she continued.

"We'll come back here, Fate-chan. Any time is okay with me," she said as she still held the leaf in her hands. "It can be later, tomorrow, next week, next month, next year or the year after that! Of course, if Fate-chan's okay with it, we'll definitely come back. I really don't mind at all!"

I stayed silent as I listened to her. Why she said those was beyond me. I knew she meant it and I couldn't find the heart—despite what other people say, I'm not _that_ heartless—to laugh at her.

Instead, I quietly reached forward and gently tugged the leaf from her hands. Without saying anything, she released her hold on it and let me take it from her. In silence, I twirled the thing between my finger and thumb. My eyes looked up and I smiled at her. "You like blowing bubbles from leaves that much, huh?"

"Ah, no, I… It's because I like—" she stopped and instead looked at the ground. Her face turned red. Her shoes shifted and scraped restlessly on the ground.

My heart started to beat faster than usual. I stayed silent with baited breath. I was afraid that one false move, even if it was just taking in air, would cause this… fragile and fleeting moment to disappear and that I wouldn't be able to experience it ever again. It would be lost and would just be another part of my sub-consciousness which I can only name as _another dream_. By instinct, I bit and licked my suddenly dry lips.

The wind blew making my blonde hair and Nanoha's auburn tresses dance and sway. Our skirts fluttered lightly. The leaves and branches shook above causing the shadows and patches of light to dance on the grass and on our faces. I still held the leaf between my fingers. Not letting it slip and get blown by the summer wind.

Wordlessly, I walked back to where I dropped my bag and once again slipped it over my shoulder. I returned to where Nanoha stood and waited. With my free hand, I took hers again. Nanoha looked surprised.

And with a smile which I noticed I was doing quite so frequently whenever I'm around her, I cocked my head to the direction I wanted to take her next. "C'mon," I said, unable to stop from smiling, "there's another place I want to take you."

* * *

><p>"…Fate-chan?"<p>

"Yes, princess?"

"What are those?"

I actually blinked and looked at the thing I held with my right hand. Then I looked at the exact same one held by my left. "…Uh, raincoats?" I said, trying to stop myself from giggling at Nanoha's cute and lost reaction.

A little while before, I asked Nanoha to stay put and wait for a few minutes. I jogged on ahead and found the next location I wanted to take her. I approached a booth where a guy I was familiar with over the summer was watching over the stand. I asked if there were still some slots available for two people and when he gave the go signal, I right away asked for two plastic raincoats and promised the young man that I would be right back with my other companion.

And here I was, showing Nanoha two simple, translucent raincoats and waited for her to decide that there wasn't anything wrong with my head and that I wasn't disoriented and crazy in us to use them during a sunny summer day.

The girl in front of me continued to suspiciously eye the not-so unusual objects I held with both hands. I sort of understood why she gave me that look.

Nanoha looked up and searched for something in the sky. Playfully, I did as well.

And as expected, the sky was devoid of any clouds.

"But…"

"I know what you're thinking." I said, gently interrupting her. "But it's not what you think. Have you ever tried painting?"

"Um, yes. But that was back in elementary school and I wasn't very good at all."

I could feel a big smile forming on my face. "That's okay," I said with a chuckle. "I really suck at it too. How about darts?"

"What?"

"Y'know, playing darts."

"I don't think I've ever tried," she said hesitantly.

I chuckled again. "That's okay, too. I'll show you how to do it later. It's really easy." I draped both raincoats on one arm and again led Nanoha towards the makeshift booth with a sign saying _Paint with Darts_, the place where I got the raincoats from.

A guy with a goatee, wearing an orange aloha shirt and sunglasses sat behind the counter. He wore a smile when the two of us stood in front of him.

"Welcome!" He greeted. He then took a quick glance at what was hanging over my arm. "I see you came back with your partner—"

_Somehow that last part was… awkward._

"—and your coats. Would you like to paint together or separately?"

"One is fine," I said almost automatically.

"Alright." He slid a piece of paper towards us and placed a pen beside it. There were already several names listed, almost reaching to seventy had already signed up. "Please write both your names and your home addresses on the register."

I took the pen and handed it to Nanoha letting her write her information first. Meanwhile, the guy reached for something under the table and took out two plastic boxes and placed it in front of us. Nanoha then, handed the pen back to me and I started writing my name and address after hers.

A small smile formed on my lips when I skimmed her address._ Oh, she lives around Hayate's neighborhood._

"You'll be in booth 12," the guy said. "That would be fifty dollars for thirty minutes and five dollars for each raincoat. Total of sixty dollars, please."

Nanoha was about to open her bag. And I knew right away that she was thinking of paying for the entire thing. So I immediately stopped her. "It's okay," I said touching her hand. "My treat." Then I pulled out my own wallet and took out the exact amount.

"But… It's not good that you should pay for all of it."

I blinked. My hand stopped midway from handing the money to the guy. "Well…" _How should I put it?_ "It's not really a matter of it being good or not. Since I was the one who invited you to this place, I should be the one to pay for it." I knew she was still unconvinced. I smirked at how stubborn she was. "Tell you what," I quickly said. "So, we'll be even. Next time, you can take me anywhere you want and I'll let you pay. Deal?"

Her eyes widened a little. Her cheeks turned red again. But she didn't look away. Instead, the corner of her lips tipped upwards into a smile. "Okay," she said softly.

I couldn't help but return the smile as well. "Okay," I said also. With that future plan settled, I gave the guy the money and took the boxes from the table.

Upon seeing me carrying them, Nanoha reached for the coats draped on my arm and hung it on hers. I was about to protest but whimpered a little when she gave me a stern look, which I considered more to be adorable than intimidating.

"Didn't know you were the submissive type, Fate." The guy said with a snicker.

"Sh-Shut up," I grumbled and gently nudged Nanoha along before the guy could say anything further.

I could hear his voice in the distance saying "Have fun" as he lazily waved his hand in bidding us farewell.

"Was he a friend?" Nanoha asked as the two of us made our way to the area where we could start playing with darts and paints.

I thought about it. "I'm not sure."

Nanoha giggled. "What kind of answer is that, Fate-chan?"

"What? It's true," I said defensively. "We only meet and talk when he and his group come here in the park for the summer. I'm not even sure of his name, actually."

"But he knows yours."

I thought about it again. "Well… my sister and I used to come here every summer. And most of the time, she did most of the talking with other people. I just usually stay behind to watch and listen. So, they just know my name because she would just randomly brag it to any random person she met."

Then Nanoha said, "Your sister must've loved telling people about you, Fate-chan." There was a hint of joy and sadness in her gentle voice.

I looked at her and thought about what she said. I've noticed that I had done nothing but think recently. I looked up as if the answer was in the sky, as if the rustling leaves in their branches would whisper to me the right words to say. "Well… I don't know about that. When it came to my sister, there were times I didn't know what she was thinking. I mean, it's not like we were born as twins, anyway." I laughed but it felt a little off. Nanoha must've noticed since she stayed quiet.

Merry laughter and excited voices filled in the air. As I looked around, there were already several booths lined up on our left and right. People who already started even before we signed up were already absorbed in their creative play.

The idea was really simple. Using the darts, pop the balloons filled with paint on the canvas they're pinned on. The balloons were also in different colors. But that didn't mean the paint inside were of the same color as the balloon. Sometimes, you would pop one that gives out a different color. So the fun part was you never know what color you're going to get when you start playing. It was both exciting and annoying at the same time.

The clean canvas the balloons were pinned on was large and blank, giving us the freedom and countless possibilities on how the painting would come out in the end. The balloons you popped with the darts would color some parts of the empty space in different proportions. Some would splatter, burst and even ooze out the paint. You'll definitely never know how it'll turn out.

We walked in silence for awhile. I was beginning to wonder why we haven't seen booth 12 yet and maybe there wasn't one in the first place.

We passed by a few more booths. Bursting with laughter, some of the customers were fully absorbed with their painting as they randomly and energetically let the darts fly with no particular target in mind. Others took it a lot more seriously and concentrated on which balloon they were going to shoot at next. Careful to choose their next target in order to get the desired image they cooked up in their imaginative heads.

But despite them having different methods, anyone could tell that they were having fun. The multicolored raincoats which were sprayed, splattered and partially covered with paint were a dead giveaway.

"It looks fun." Nanoha said smiling as she continued to observe the people around her.

"It _is_ fun," I playfully corrected her.

I was glad that she was talking to me again. I didn't want any awkward silence to have an opportunity to happen. To say I was relieved to finally arrive in our booth was a real understatement. It's not that I found the silence between us unbearable. It's just that I didn't want either of us to feel uncomfortable, most especially Nanoha.

Like all the other booths we saw on the way, ours also had one large white canvas about five feet tall covered with pinned-up balloons bloated with paint. The smell wafted in the air but luckily, it wasn't that strong to make our noses scrunch up. Dividers were a few meters away on all three sides around the canvas. And instead of another divider, a narrow table was placed on one side where we would stand and fire our darts to our targets.

I placed the boxes on the table. A breeze thankfully blew. Good thing it wasn't that strong to knock over the dividers.

Nanoha observed the balloons a few feet away from us. The plastic coats still hung over her arms. I stood next to her and picked up one of them from her arm.

"Ready?" I asked her as I held the smaller coat first and started to pop open its buttons.

Nanoha spacing out didn't right away notice that I had already put the translucent coat over her shoulders.

Her cheeks tinted red. Her blue eyes grew wide. Her lips quivered and shook a little. "I-I can do that myself," she stuttered out, finally noticing how close I was and that my arms circled around her as I held the coat with both hands.

I laughed at her reaction. "But you were spacing out so I thought you might need some help," I said shrugging.

"But really, I'm fine." She stepped back, still a little flustered.

I smiled ruefully. "Alright, if you say so." I said and started to put my own raincoat on.

When the two of us were just about done, I opened the boxes on the table containing twenty darts inside.

Nanoha had already stood behind me and peered over my shoulder.

"Alright," I started, "you saw how the other customers did it, right?"

Nanoha nodded. "But it looks really hard."

I smiled. "Well, it may be hard at first." I picked up one of the darts. "But once you get the hang of it, it's pretty simple. We just get one," I then raised the thing to my eye level. "Aim," I targeted a yellow balloon assuming it had yellow paint inside. "And let it fly," And threw the dart with a flick of my wrist. Luckily, it managed to hit my target. The balloon popped and splattered yellow paint over the canvas and the balloons around it, making my demonstration a success.

Nanoha squeaked when the balloon burst. Her blue eyes grew with excitement.

"See?"

"That was amazing, Fate-chan!"

I shrugged. "Not really," I said getting another dart. "Like I said, it's actually pretty easy." I took her hand and placed the dart in her palm.

She looked down at it and back at me again, giving me a confused and slightly scared look after realizing what it meant.

I simply grinned, "Your turn, princess," and anticipated her next reaction.

"B-But I don't know how!" she stammered.

I blinked. "But…" I pointed a thumb at the canvas. "I just showed it to you awhile ago."

"But that doesn't mean I already know how to do it! Much less be good at it. I-I can't!"

I tipped my head to the side. "Well… that doesn't really matter. Plus, how would you know? You haven't even tried it yet."

Nanoha's shoulders visibly slumped in defeat. I sighed feeling sorry for the girl. I moved closer and once again guided her hand.

"Just remember what I said: Aim and let it fly."

The girl was still hesitant.

"Don't worry," I patted her shoulder gently. "I know you can do it!"

I saw her eyes brighten up a little. And just for a fleeting moment, I took pride in causing it. That I was able to convince Nanoha and encourage her to do something she was clearly unsure of.

She faced her targets, took several steadying breaths and threw the dart hard.

My eyes and head moved to follow the dart as it rose making a wide arc over the intended targets, clearly missing them by a mile and watched it as it fell and landed on the other side of the canvas. And into another booth.

Nanoha and I flinched and winced when we heard several surprised yelps from the people on the other side. Some of them sounded pissed.

I sweatdropped as I continued to listen to what they were saying, ranging from patient, reprimanding words to… not-so-nice-to-hear ones.

I had to literally bite back my lower lip so as not to let even a chuckle out. I gave a sidelong glance at Nanoha who actually went stiff and turned pale when she realized what she had done.

"I'm going home!" She tried to bolt.

"Oh, no, you don't!" I instantly wrapped an arm around her shoulders and used her momentum to spin her back once to her original place. "Don't even think about it," I playfully warned her.

"B-But…" she nervously stammered. Her voice cracked a little in fear of being possibly hunted down by the people on the other side. Her eyes were already watery with tears.

"Nah, don't mind them." I waved a hand dismissively and playfully sneered at the direction where Nanoha's misguided dart landed. "That kind of thing happens all the time. It's plain normal." Although I said it matter-of-factly, the truth was I lied. I didn't know much about the rules of probability but chances of the thing that happened awhile ago would only happen once out of five-hundred. Or something along that line.

"But I could've hit someone!" Nanoha argued on the verge of tears.

I cleared my throat and tried again. "Well, yeah, but that's what the roof above our table is for. Each booth has one, so stray darts wouldn't land on the customers' unsuspecting heads." And to prove my point, I pointed a finger towards the makeshift roof above where we stood.

Nanoha looked up. But then she lowered her head again. Her eyes lost its brightness from before. And I knew it wasn't enough to make her feel less guilty.

_Ah, now she feels even worse._ I mentally kicked myself. I sighed and thought about what I could do for her.

My arm was still around her shoulders. "Hey," I shook her once. "Let's make a bet."

She raised her head slowly. "A bet?"

"Yep, there are twenty-five balloons on the canvas, right? Whoever can pop more than the other one wins."

The auburn-haired girl giggled weakly. "What happens to the winner?"

I looked up thoughtfully about the prize. "The loser has to do whatever the winner wants them to do," I said a little pumped up because of my ingenious idea. "And it could be anything."

Nanoha looked into my eyes and seemed to be searching for something only she knew of. "…Anything?" She sounded incredulous yet happy.

"Yep," I nodded. "_Anything_," I repeated. "Oh, except for world domination or any crimes punishable by death or life imprisonment, of course."

Nanoha finally laughed. Her cute laughter that was uniquely hers alone. It was rich and full of mirth. And as I continued to listen, I couldn't help but smile softly at her.

"What is it?"

"Ah." _I think she caught me._ "N-Nothing." I stepped away from her and busied my hands by moving our bags under the table where they would be safe from possibly getting paint on. "So," I turned back to her. "Is it a deal?"

"Okay," she smiled. "It's a deal." Her hand instantly shot up in front of me with her pinky finger raised up.

I blinked several times at her hand. The gesture wasn't foreign and yet it still caught me off guard. "…Pinky promise?" I tilted my head to the side.

When she realized what she did, she instantly hid her hand behind her back. "S-Sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Her face started turning red again. Her eyes avoided seeing mine. "It was… kind of out of reflex, I guess. I-It wasn't even close to a promise anyway." She reasoned lamely. "L-Let's just start—"

She stopped talking. Her eyes looked stunned. Her mouth slackened a little and was unable to form words. And I exactly knew why.

I patiently waited for her as I extended my own pinky finger the same way she did. She whispered my name. I could tell she didn't expect this from me.

_Even I was surprised._

"Whether it's called a deal or a promise or whatever or however people may call it, it's about giving your word and never going back on it, right?"

Nanoha still didn't say anything for awhile and I wanted to punch myself and regretted in saying something so sappy, lame, embarrassing and downright uncoo—

"Mm." The girl smiled softly reaching her eyes. Her gaze gentle and happy. She nodded her head once. "Right." Nanoha locked her pinky finger around mine. I couldn't feel her hand shaking nor was there a hint of hesitation. Nanoha… was sure of something only she knew of.

In response, my finger did the same. Firmly yet gently locking with hers. And I knew I couldn't stop myself from forming a smile. We both shook on it.

And it was, I think, the first promise we ever made together.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe this is happening," I grumbled as Nanoha was about to throw another dart but stopped when she heard me.<p>

"About what?" She asked innocently, as if she had no idea what I was talking about. And to make matters worse she really _didn't _have any idea at all!

To make my long story short, I'll sum it all up in three words: I. Was. Losing.

Since we started, Nanoha was able to pop eight balloons while I was only able to get rid of six. Our deal was the first one to pop thirteen out of twenty-five balloons wins.

Usually, I would be doing pretty well whenever I played dart painting before. But recently, there was clearly something wrong with me.

"Ah, it's nothing," I said with a tense laugh and threw another dart but unfortunately, it missed the blue balloon I was eyeing for some time now.

"Do they always do this in park? Dart painting, I mean."

"No, they only hold it every summer. It became popular when they started years ago. So, it kinda, sorta became a summer tradition for the locals to participate at least once."

"Really? Why is that?"

"It's kind of like a fund raising thing to financially help the children stricken with terminal illnesses in the hospital."

"So the money goes to the children?" Nanoha threw one but missed.

"Yep," I said distractedly since I was trying to aim for the confounded balloon. "But sometimes, the money wouldn't be enough even though there were a lot of other charity events happening all year-round.

I sensed Nanoha stop to look at me. "Why is that?"

"Well, besides the hospital bills, there's till the matter of hard-to-get medicines, expensive equipment, rehab and a bunch of other stuffs. Most of the diseases aren't the common, easily-cured ones either. Some are rare and incurable that need doctors specializing with those kind of diseases." I shrugged, not to show my indifference, but to emphasize the futility of the situation when you look at it more closely. "Sometimes, it really can't be helped. There are times… that it's wise to quit and accept something you can't change, even though you tried to give it your all."

Without meaning to, my thoughts somehow led me to my sister. The persistence of how I would suddenly recall these memories was beginning to seriously annoy me.

For some time, I didn't notice that Nanoha and I had stopped throwing darts and popping balloons. She listened attentively to what I said and waited patiently in silence.

I wasn't particularly a fan of this kind of thing though. It made me remember a lot of things I wanted to forget from the past, to live in utter ignorance in my present and perhaps, abandon hope for the future. _My future…_

"A-Anyway, basically dart painting is for a good cause, right?" Nanoha said suddenly.

"Well, yeah…" I agreed in a daze.

"So, um, let's do it again, Fate-chan. Let's come back here next summer," she said with determination.

My eyebrows arched up at how she had unwittingly made plans with me in the future without my consent—again. I didn't know if she was aware of it or not, but the girl seriously knew how to manipulate a conversation to end up with a plan of coming back and doing something again. I think this was already the third plan, I guess, if you counted the second one when we argued about who would pay.

A smile crept on my lips. _Oh well. _"You did it again."

It was her turn to look surprised. She blinked a couple of times and tilted her head to the side. "Did what again?"

I put a smug smile and raised my chin up in faux arrogance at her. "Asking me out on dates," I said as I winked playfully.

A splash of red—and I didn't mean the paint—covered her face and soon spread all over her body. "D-D-Dates?" The dart fell out of her hand and landed on the ground. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish.

"Yep. Didn't know you were that bold and eager to take me out on dates, princess."

Nanoha gaped and of course, all the blood just came rushing into her head. She was clearly flustered. Her blush this time was the darkest I've seen so far. "B-But I didn't!" She stomped her foot—which was still adorable to look at of course. "That wasn't my intention at all!"

"Oh?" I raised a challenging eyebrow at her. "You don't sound convincing to me though." I laughed as I slightly turned away from her.

From the corner of my eye, I could see Nanoha's cheeks puff up. Her lips pouted and her thin brows furrowed together in a frown. And at the same time, still having that cute blush on her face. I heard her make a small growl before she picked up the dart she dropped on the ground earlier, "Fate-chan is such a… _meanie!_" and threw it hard at the canvas causing two balloons next to each other to explode—a yellow one and a pink one—at the same time, spreading their contrasting colors.

"Cool!" I exclaimed, genuinely impressed by the unconventional technique she used and how pretty the colors came out. And did I mention I was also a _little_ scared of the princess' potential when someone pisses her off? But anyway, "Nice shot, princess!" I congratulated her, mentally reminding myself to never tease her too much.

Nanoha was a little out of breath. "Thank you…" Her face was covered with a light sheen of sweat. But despite that, she gave me a tired yet happy smile.

Then I realized she was three balloons away from winning. "Let's see who makes the best trick." I picked up two darts and launched them both using right and left hands, making two balloons—a green one and a white one—pop.

Nanoha heartily laughed. "How did you do that?"

I shrugged airily. "Magic," and gave her a cheeky grin.

She lightly glared at me.

I whimpered a little. "Or you could call it being ambidextrous." The score was 10-8.

Nanoha giggled, "I didn't know you were ambidextrous."

"Really?" I laughed.

She laughed with me.

"Neither did I," I deadpanned.

I knew that would sound weird for her and of course, she'd stop to think about it giving me the chance to quickly get another pair of darts and shoot two more balloons. "Woohoo!" I did a fist pump. We were finally tied: 10-10.

A jaw dropped and next came a whine. "Hey, no fair! You cheated!"

I wore a smug smile. "Sorry, princess. But," I said with a snap of my fingers, "you snooze, you lose." I laughed some more when I saw her put her fists on her hips with a huff. "Plus," I mirrored her stance. "I never cheat." I declared proudly. "Just creative strategy."

"Really?" This time, she was challenging me and was slowly becoming sarcastic.

I nodded, playing along. "Really."

We stared down at each other, waiting to see who would break the impromptu staring contest first. I tried to conceal my laughter. She was doing the same. Both of us were wearing crooked smiles stopping ourselves from laughing.

Then, in a flash, we picked up the remaining darts and started throwing them aimlessly and quickly as we could. It was now a battle of speed and who could blow up all the remaining balloons the fastest. Both of us didn't care if we ran out of darts.

Nanoha popped one. "Yes!" she cheered.

I missed one. "Ah! No fair!" Then, I decided to come up with another strategy. There were only four balloons left. _If Nanoha manages to pop two more…_

The girl beside me was about to throw another dart. I did what I had to do. I wound an arm around neck and covered her eyes.

Nanoha shrieked and laughed. "W-Wait!" She squirmed away from my hold, "Fate-chan!" and tried to shove my hand away but I stubbornly held it in place. I also hoped that Nanoha wouldn't stab me with her dart.

I readied myself to shoot another one and prayed that my effort would not be in vain. I let it fly and rejoiced to hear the popping sound and the splash of balloon and paint. "Oh yeah!"

"Wait! You popped one? That doesn't count, Fate-chan!"

I couldn't help but laugh. I struggled to reach for the box of darts.

The princess was still giggling. "Now, you're clearly cheating!" She used her free hand in prying my hand off her eyes.

"It's creative strategy, I tell ya!"

The two of us looked ridiculous from an outsider's point of view. Our bodies swayed and squirmed around. Nanoha was acting like a fish wanting to free itself from the hook that caught it.

"Noooo! Let go!" Her laughter clearly betrayed her words.

"Don't wanna!" I said childishly.

"Fine!" She said with finality, though it was far from being angry or annoyed.

For a second, I wondered what she was about to do. And she surprised me by blindly throwing her dart—which miraculously didn't stab me all this time we were wriggling around—and unbelievably hit a green balloon dead center.

I gaped. "Whoa!"

Nanoha went stiff. "D-Did I hit someone?" she asked worriedly. Her eyes were still covered.

I removed my hand from her eyes but still hung my arm over her shoulders.

Nanoha visibly paled. Her eyes looked around frantically. "W-Who got hit?" Her voice trembled a little.

I sighed and felt a little bad about making her worry for nothing. So I decided to take back my joke. "There," I gestured forward.

She followed the direction I pointed where she thought she hit an innocent soul.

I threw another dart popping the second to the last balloon next to the one Nanoha shot earlier. "And then, there was one," I whispered close to her ears dramatically.

"Hey!" She playfully shoved and smacked my shoulder.

I could only laugh. "Oh my, the White Devil strikes again!"

"Don't call me that!" she scolded. But it wasn't convincing enough when she was wearing that cute frown of hers along with her red-tinted cheeks. "Do I really look like a devil to you?"

I didn't say anything and just put on a wide smile before I hurriedly reached for the last dart to pop the last balloon.

Nanoha gasped and quickly caught me in a bear hug, locking my arms to my side.

I sharply inhaled, "H-Hey!" and laughed. "I appreciate the skinship, princess. But you gotta let go! I'm almost winning!"

"No!" she stubbornly said. "I don't want to!" She snatched the dart from my fingers and hurriedly stepped away from me to take aim.

"Why you little!" I glomped her from behind. She screamed and squirmed to break free again. And despite falling captive in my arms, she still raised the dart to aim at the last red balloon.

_Desperate times calls for desperate measures!_

I poked Nanoha's sides. She let out a sharp yelp.

Nanoha blushed. "F-Fate-chan…" She totally looked surprised.

I blinked. "Ah." Then a wicked smile slowly crept on my face. "So that's it…"

"W-What's it?" She curled up protectively.

I hummed. The wicked smile showed how I thoroughly enjoyed my new discovery. "Your weakness!"

I tickled Nanoha and of course she was giggling and laughing nonstop against her sensible will. Using one arm to hold her in place, my other hand tickled her left side.

"Fate… Fate-chan! Stop!" She begged as she laughed breathlessly.

"Give me the dart!" I demanded.

"No!"

"Give it!"

She laughed and yelled, "Noooo!" Her hand holding the thing we were fighting over slipped out of my arm. Nanoha didn't think twice in throwing it.

The last balloon popped.

I froze. My fingers stopped from poking her sensitive side any further. A moment passed before realization dawned on us both.

"I won!" She cheered even though she was out of breath.

I, on the other hand, hung my head in defeat over her shoulder. "Aw man," I groaned. To think that I actually lost to someone who didn't even know how to throw darts in the first place. Though it wasn't a humiliating defeat, my competitiveness and pride didn't make me feel any better. Usually, this would irk me for a certain period of time. _Yes, I'm actually a sore loser by heart._

"Aw, there, there," Nanoha cooed and reached over to pat my head gently.

_But if it's this girl… I think I wouldn't mind at all._

"There's always next time, Fate-chan."

_But I am allowed to get some sort of consolation, right?_

I smirked and made a low growl and tickled Nanoha without warning. Of course, the girl was yet again under my mercy. "You just got lucky, that's all!"

"Just admit that you—" She shrieked when I tickled her more fiercely. "Just admit it, Fate-chan!"

I tickled her awhile longer. The rustling of our raincoats proved how much we moved around. My arms were already getting heavy and Nanoha was getting weak from laughing. I stopped as I too was starting to feel exhausted from laughter.

The two of us remained close in a loose embrace. My forehead rested on her shoulder. Gradually, Nanoha leaned herself against me. Her face was in the crook of my neck, tickling me with every warm breath she let out, causing a slight shiver to run down my spine. The two of us panted, out of breath as if we ran in a marathon.

I could feel my heart pound more against my chest as I continued to hold her close. Maybe it was because I could also feel her heartbeat also, closely matching my rhythm.

Sometimes, traces of weak laughter and giggles escaped our lips as we waited for our heart rates and breathing to return to normal. We stood and waited to calm down. And then I realized Nanoha didn't hurriedly move away from embarrassment of being so close to me like she used to. That… made me a little happy.

But even if she did, I wouldn't let her.

However, the very thought that Nanoha would decide to stay away because of after all the mean things I did and all the cruel words I said before made me whimper on the inside if that were Nanoha's choice.

The girl was kind and honest to a fault. _Why did she have to like someone like me?_

With that thought, I decided to let go and move back when I heard some rustling sounds and arms slowly embracing me closer to a small yet warm and soft body and feeling a hand gently patting my back. Somehow, all those sensations snapped me out of my somewhat depressing train of thoughts.

"Are you okay, Fate-chan?" A voice, gentle and kind and laced with worry, asked. "You're shaking," Nanoha whispered.

I was so surprised that my chest clenched uneasily and my throat tightened making me want to cry out. I felt relief. I felt safe. I felt wanted. I felt happy. All of it was because of her.

The canvas covered with an array of colors in different patterns and forms, the remains of the balloons hanging by their pins and still dripping with trickles of paint, the darts which we threw with enthusiasm and how they sliced through the air with the flick of our wrists and would either hit or miss their targets were stuck on the hard surface of the canvas, all of which were completely forgotten.

I chuckled and, this time, held her closer and tighter as I buried my face more into her neck and hair.

Sensing my sudden action, Nanoha stammered out my name.

The smell of paint was on her, but I didn't care. To me, it was still Nanoha's. And I just wanted to bask in her warmth and be surrounded by her scent. "Yes… I'm okay." I chuckled and let out a pleased sigh as I closed my eyes to take in more of her presence. "In fact, I've never felt better."

…_Though I didn't know why._

* * *

><p>"The guy said they'll send the pictures to our houses by the end of summer." I handed Nanoha the cool can of apple juice I got for her from the refreshment stand nearby after I gave back the plastic raincoats we got from the goatee-guy awhile ago. I still had no idea what his name was though.<p>

She thanked me as she happily received it to quench her thirst. "So that's what the addresses on the register were for."

"Yep," I opened my can of lemonade after Nanoha opened hers. I sat down next to her on the bench, still maintaining a careful distance from her. "It'll be the first dart painting picture you'll get after moving here in Mid."

A few minutes after Nanoha popped the last red balloon—which strangely made an abstract, upside-down heart-shaped splatter on the canvas—one of the staff with a camera hanging around his neck suddenly appeared out of nowhere and energetically asked us to stand near the finished painting and pose for a picture.

Of course, Nanoha and I quickly stepped away from each other. I was actually embarrassed that somebody walked in on us although we didn't do anything… out of the ordinary. _Friends hug each other, right?_

_Wait… friends?_ I knew I was beginning to frown deeply. _We're friends?_ The question which was seemingly simple had a very evasive answer to it, which I hadn't quite found out yet. The fact that I decided to keep a good distance away from this girl and make her think I was the most horrible person on the face of the planet was supposed to keep things simple and from getting complicated in the near future.

But since _I _impulsively acted on this mysterious urge to not let her leave and selfishly decided on my own to take her somewhere, I could seriously conclude… that there was _seriously_ something wrong with me.

For one thing, I would normally never act this way. I would plan out everything down to the last detail and always think things through. Well, usually I would do things on a whim and improvise. But that's when it only involved me!

As of the moment, I was currently sitting on a park bench drinking a can of juice with a cute auburn-haired, blue-eyed girl who, in one night, in a-spur-of-the-moment act, confessed she liked me more than a month ago after only meeting each other after three days. _How messed up is that?_

I inwardly groaned. I must have done something in my past life to deserve this.

I discreetly looked at the girl beside me who was taking casual sips from her can of liquid fruit extract. Since it was getting a bit humid after our unusual painting experience, Nanoha tied her hair into her signature lopsided ponytail once again. Her forelocks framed her face and would occasionally flutter and sway against her cheeks with every lift of the gentle wind.

I found myself looking back at confused blue eyes. "What is it, Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?" _Shit, I got caught again. _"Ah, no… it's nothing," I giggled and faced forward once again, pretending to observe the other residents of Mid frolicking around.

From the corner of my eye, Nanoha held her can with both hands on her lap and restlessly drummed her fingertips against the aluminum container. I could tell that she was thinking of something serious, as if she was caught in a dilemma.

"By the way," I said to gain her attention.

The girl immediately looked at me and waited.

"You still haven't told me what to do yet."

"…Huh?" She looked like she really forgot.

"The bet," I told her and waited for a reaction. "You won, remember?" I smiled when her eyes grew wide as if she had an epiphany. "So I have to do anything you want me to do," I added.

Nanoha looked dumbfounded for a moment. But she slowly recovered. "…Anything?" she asked quietly. "Really anything?"

I chuckled. "Don't tell me you forgot," I grinned at her. "Anything," I said again, confirming it.

She gripped her can of refreshment more tightly than a few minutes ago, as if she was trying to desperately hold onto it. "Then… Fate-chan…"

"Yes, princess?" I said eagerly. I thought that she was going to ask me for something simple yet she was just too darn shy to ask for it directly. I decided to encourage her more. "C'mon," I said to her, "how hard can it be?"

She bit back her lip and carefully formed the words she wanted to say. "… C-Can you tell me… about your sister?"

The smile on my face slowly disappeared, leaving my eyes empty and lifeless. My face and body froze. And I literally felt cold from the inside out. I found myself having a hard time in swallowing the lump that was annoyingly forming deep in my throat. My hands down to my fingers became clammy and numb. My lips partly opened. I was simply speechless and unable to choose whether I should stay quiet or say something… anything to make her change her mind. _Anything but this…_

My chest became heavy and I only realized that I was holding my breath. I inhaled deeply and slowly exhaled feeling the sensation of air entering my lungs, making sure I remember how to breathe. "…Why?" The question just came out as a whisper.

Nanoha's eyes showed regret. "Um, b-because… I wanted to know more about you and you seemed really hap—"

I stood up, unintentionally cutting her off. I wanted to move my body and get rid of the weird sensation of stillness from not moving for quite some time.

"I-I'm sorry, Fate-chan!" Nanoha said quickly as she sprung to her feet. "I shouldn't have asked that. It's none of my business, in the first place. But… you just looked so happy whenever you talked about your sister… That's all, I guess…" She trailed off as her eyes turned downcast at the ground where we stood.

I remained quiet as I listened to her talk. Her blue eyes were on the verge of tears. A voice filled with regret and fear cracked and shook as she continued to deliver her words to me.

"I'm sorry…" she said in a quiet and tiny voice. "Please don't get mad."

I felt a pang of pain. I inhaled and exhaled as I thought about her question. I tapped a finger on the aluminum can in my hand. I sighed once more. "Let's go for a walk," I said.

Nanoha looked up at me. Blue eyes were already brimmed with clear liquid that has yet to shed. "…What?"

"This'll take awhile," I said simply as I lightly scraped my shoe on the ground. The rough sound seemed to strangely calm me. "I feel… uneasy if I stay still."

"Y-You're not mad?"

I smiled. "No." That was the truth. "Just… surprised, is all." And it was technically true since I was simply astonished. "C'mon," I said and started walking. The girl hurried to my side. We walked in a slow leisurely pace. "What do you want to know?"

"Um… I'm not sure."

"Ha?" I laughed heartily. "What kind of answer is that?" I asked rhetorically.

"I just want to listen to you talk!" Nanoha defended. "Stop laughing, Fate-chan!"

My laughter gradually turned to mere giggles as I tried to do what the girl demanded. "Well…" I cleared my throat and wiped the moist corners of my eyes. Then an idea came to me. "Want to see a picture of her first?"

Nanoha's eyes lit up. "S-Sure!"

I took out my phone and browsed through the gallery looking for a particularly nice picture. I tapped on the screen and showed Nanoha a picture of a girl with burgundy eyes and long blonde hair half-turning towards the camera with a cheerful smile on her face. "This is my sister," I said. "Isn't she a beauty?"

She studied the image intensely. "But…"

"But what?"

She seemed to hesitate for a bit before she answered, "That's you… Fate-chan."

My eyes widened in reaction but still I tried to keep a straight face. _How did she know? How could she have known something even Hayate and Chrono had a hard time guessing? _"Um… you're saying that… my sister looks like me, right?"

"No," she shook her head slowly. "I mean… it's really _you_." Nanoha looked at me straight in the eye.

I honestly thought that Nanoha had no idea what she was talking about, that she was just bluffing or that it was one of those moments wherein a person read the atmosphere and predicted the hidden answer. But as I continued to search for any trace of hesitation and uncertainty in her eyes, I soon found myself giving up. Because there was nothing to look for. Because Nanoha really _knew_ who it was in the picture.

With her deep and most honest eyes, she was able to make me feel vulnerable and open. And that she had the magic to see right through me. Her gaze was both wonderful and terrifying at the same time.

I scoffed and the corner of my lips tipped upwards. "How did you know?"

Nanoha blinked and looked as surprised. "I… I don't know…" She said in a thinking pose.

"What?" I chuckled.

"I'm not sure exactly." She continued, "I just… know it somehow."

My smile only grew.

_Whether it was magic or not—_

"You passed," I whispered under my breath.

"Eh?"

—_Nanoha… always amazes me. _

"Nothing," I said as I put my phone back in my pocket and readjusted my strap's bag on my shoulder. "Anyway, I don't have a picture of my sister in my phone." I glanced at Nanoha and saw her eyes widen a little. Her face clearly wanted to ask why. "Sorry," I said with a grin, "but I don't keep pictures of the dead in my phone. Although it's not because I don't like it, it's just… easier that way, I guess. Right?"

She didn't say anything and just quietly nod her head once.

Nanoha and I continued to walk through the park. Not really having a particular destination in mind.

"…Alicia," Like a set of dominoes toppling one after another, simply mentioning my sister's name made me remember the memories and feelings from my past that I had always wished to just disappear and stop haunting me for the rest of my days. "She's three years older than us and would've been in university by now. She was an excellent student, a kind daughter and everybody wanted to be around her. People often told us that we both looked the same. They said we could pass up as twins, if not for the height difference, that is." I giggled a little at remembering something Alicia did before.

I looked at Nanoha and said, "There was one time that I was almost as tall as her. Nee-san was seriously miffed and drank milk and a bunch of other dairy products so she could quickly grow taller than me. _'I'm your older sister. So I should naturally be taller than you,'_ Alicia would say. But—" My shoulders shook from laughter, "in the end, she just got an upset stomach."

I laughed some more of the memory, while Nanoha quietly smiled at my side. "But, honestly? My sister was, in all aspects, far better than I could ever hope to become. She was more beautiful. She had a much kinder and gentler smile. She was really smart and was really good at sports, too. She may be childish… and selfish sometimes but… I think that was part of her charm. In other words, everybody loved her. She was both envied _and_ admired by the girls. And… how should I put this? Um, let's just say a lot of boys _and _girls were crazy about her."

"Like how Fate-chan's popular with the boys _and_ the girls?"

I burst out in laughter. I couldn't help but notice that Nanoha sounded… annoyed? "No, no. My popularity is incomparable to my sister's. If she were here, there's no doubt you'd also be one of her fan girls falling head over heels for her—"

Nanoha stopped walking and swiftly turned to me. "There's no way that would happen!"

I was taken aback.

Realizing what she said, her hands instantly clamped her mouth. Her face turned red almost instantly and had gotten darker with each second that ticked by.

Strangely enough, the awkward silence also made my face feel warm and my ears felt tingly. It was supposed to be a joke. I just wanted to tease her a little. But I guess that didn't… go well as I'd hoped.

I faced forward and cleared my throat. "A-Anyway," I took one step then another. Moving forward and sparing Nanoha and I from feeling more embarrassed.

The girl silently walked by my side again. Her blush had faded and her face regained its normal color.

"Like I said, my sister's a great person." I went on, "Gentle, beautiful and strong. Was a bit self-centered but was also able to meet everyone's expectations. Be it at school or at home, my sister was good at everything she did." I let out a deep sigh. "Of course, with a sister like that, people can't help but compare the two of us. And honestly…" Suddenly, my chest grew heavy and I felt this emptiness slowly taking over me. "There were times I felt average, if not inferior, compared to her."

I controlled myself and stopped my emotions from showing on my face. Talking about my sister to Nanoha was one thing. Breaking down since I couldn't control my emotions and humiliating myself was an entirely different story. One which I didn't want anyone—not even Nanoha—to see or know of. "But my sister would always say otherwise. That I should never think like that. _'There's something that you can do that I can never do. And I envy you for that,'_ was what my sister used to say—in a really loud voice, I might add."

"…Something only Fate-chan can do?"

I shrugged, honestly clueless myself. "I have no idea what she meant either. From time to time, Nee-san would say things she considered her own unique version of the Nuggets of Wisdom."

Nanoha giggled. "That's a little mean, Fate-chan."

"It's true!" I laughed. "In fact, there was one time she told me to always wear decent-looking or sexy and very attractive underwear wherever I go."

"What?" Nanoha stifled back a laugh before asking, "Why is that?"

I snickered. "Her reason? She said that if I ever get into an accident—Heaven forbid—and they have to strip me when they have to rush me to the ER, I wouldn't be embarrassed to be caught wearing worn-out underwear." I shook my head in faux dismay.

Unable to hold it in any longer, Nanoha had a laughing fit.

I couldn't blame her really. I sighed again, "I practically facepalmed the first time my sister told me."

"Your sister—" Another round of her cute giggles, "said that to you?"

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "I told you," I said in false exasperation, "my sister has her own idiotic version of the Nuggets of Wisdom. And that was just one of them. She even told me where to properly place my computer in my room."

Nanoha slowed down her laughter. She sniffed as she wiped a tear from the corner of her eyes, "What about your computer?"

"She said to never let the monitor face the door. That way, anyone coming in wouldn't be able to see the… interestingly-mature things that I might want to watch when I reach a legal age." I glanced carefully at Nanoha and, as expected, she didn't get it—thankfully. "It's okay. It was one of her stupid and nonsensical advices anyway." I said, inwardly relieved that the cute girl was a bit dense. _What you don't know won't scar you for life._

Somewhere in our talk, we managed to exit the park and get into town. I noticed that the surroundings weren't anymore as bright as it was during lunch. The air was getting humid and a little heavy too. As if it was about to—

"Your sister seemed like a fun person to be with, Fate-chan," Nanoha said.

I blinked once and wore a small smile. "Yeah, she was. I wasn't kidding that you were going to like her… as a friend or maybe even as a cool upperclassman, I mean. Seriously, you would've liked my sister." I looked down in a daze as I continued, "Hayate was practically drooling over her. Suzuka and Alisa both admired her. Vita would always let Nee-san get away from babying her. Ginga was…" I trailed off and tried to keep my voice even. "Well, she and Nee-san were always close. They would've been in the same year in university now. You see, Nee-san wanted to be like Mother someday —a doctor."

"Your mother was a doctor?"

"Yeah…" I nodded. "She was the Chief Medical Director of Mid's General Hospital."

"I see, so your sister wanted to work with your mother?"

"Uh-huh."

"How about, Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?" My eyebrows arched up slightly at her sudden question. "How about me what?"

"What do you want to be in the future?" She asked innocently.

"Me?" I pointed at myself. I knew the question was simple. But it felt a little… wrong. I gave Nanoha a helpless smile and faced forward, as I thought of an answer. "Um, let's see…" I held my chin in thought and frowned a bit to complete my so-called serious look. "I want to be an old woman."

"Fate-chan!" Nanoha whined. "What kind of an answer is that?"

I giggled. "You asked! Like I said, I want to be an old woman who'll live up to be a hundred or at the very least, ninety years old. I think there's nothing wrong with that." I laughed this time when I saw her pout. "What? Why are you looking at me like that? Did you know that people nowadays don't even live up to be seventy or even sixty? Most people would just kick the bucket at a much earlier time because of heart attacks and other health-related problems. The average human lifespan is diminishing with each generation."

Nanoha sighed a little. "Yes, I agree. But that wasn't what I really meant."

"Oh?" I grinned and moved a little closer to her and bent my head down a little to her height. I was still half a head taller than her. "It wasn't?"

"N-No. What I meant was what job you wanted to do in the future. Like a teacher, a lawyer or maybe even a police officer."

I hummed in interest. "You think I'd make a great police officer?"

"Fate-chan," This time, Nanoha glared.

I decided to stop teasing her. "Okay, okay." I let out a tense laugh at how capable she was in glaring at me. I looked up and felt a little bad at pretending to think about it. Honestly, I already knew what I would be in the future. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to say something different for now. "I want to be a kindergarten teacher."

"Really?"

_Wow, she really looks surprised._ It felt like a bunch of sharp, pointy things had stabbed me multiple times. I gave her a hurt look. "Hey… your reaction kinda hurts, y'know."

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it like that. It's just… surprising that's all… I would've thought that you'd be the intellectual type or the one who would give out orders to people."

_So she thinks I'm a nerd or a bully. Or maybe even both. A nerd who bullies people around? Either way, it still hurts. "_I-Is that so?" I chuckled weakly. "Anyway, my sister was smart enough to be a doctor and everyone knew she could do it. They were greatly expecting it to happen." I let a smile appear on my lips but I knew it would never reach my eyes. "Mother was the most excited of us all. Her first-born treated her like a role model and wanted to follow in her footsteps. When Nee-san told everyone about her plan, my mother was the proudest, the happiest. Of course, I was also really proud and happy for my older sister. But any parent would be happy when that happens to them. After all, Mother raised Nee-san and me alone after my father died."

"I'm sorry, Fate-chan," Nanoha said quietly.

I shook my head with a chuckle. "Don't be. Father died a few months after I was born. So I never really knew the man. Mother avoided talking about him as much as possible. I guess it still made her sad whenever she remembered how she lost the man she loved. Nee-san didn't remember much about him either. So, you could say both our mother _and_ father was Mother—Precia Testarossa. Anyway, she used to say that my sister and I got our hair and eyes from Father. She said Nee-san got her personality from him. She used to say that they were really alike." I smiled more as I pictured how loving and gentle Mother's eyes looked at that time.

I felt a twinge at the pit of my stomach whenever I remembered those days. And whenever I came to the realization that Mother had never once looked at me like that.

And as if by magic, the sky mirrored my mind, my feelings. Thick clouds invaded the once clear, blue sky and easily overpowered the summer sun's heat and light. Thunder rumbled and rolled in from the distance as if declaring victory over its heavenly conquest.

Quietly, as if these next words weren't spoken carefully, my world would instantly crumble and I would plunge into darkness. _Just like before. _"Mother really loved Nee-san so much. She was her greatest treasure. Her most cherished offspring. That's why…"

I didn't know that I had stopped walking. I didn't know that Nanoha did the same. She looked at me worriedly and stayed quiet, unable to say anything. Or perhaps she was afraid to say something, anything at that moment.

"She broke down on the day Nee-san died."

A gust of wind blew. Its howl filled in the silence of the now empty streets. Nanoha looked at me but still couldn't get a word out.

She opened and closed her mouth. "Fate—"

"My sister died because of me." I looked up at Nanoha to see her reaction, her expression speechless and utterly stunned.

But still I continued, "Before she could enter high school on her fifteenth spring, she died." I could say these words all over again without batting an eyelash. You could say I was used to it. "In a way, I killed Nee-san." It took me years to convince myself of this fact.

_Suddenly, I felt cold._ _And it had nothing to do with the weather._

Heavy droplets of rain beat down hard against the metal roof of the waiting shed where we took shelter. I could hear nothing but the sound of rainfall and the occasional rumbling of thunder. It was a complete downpour and it happened so suddenly.

Though the dark gray thunderclouds were supposed to be obvious signs of a heavy upcoming summer rain, Nanoha and I were just too caught up with our conversation that we practically didn't notice the first raindrops that fell on our heads and the circular spots forming on the pavement. We quickly ran to the nearest roof we could find.

Luckily, we were able to take cover from the rain and from getting soaked to the bone.

Unluckily, we were the only ones taking shelter under it, thus, making the atmosphere both uncomfortable and awkward.

And worse, we completely forgot that one of us had an umbrella.

But that didn't matter anymore.

_Where were all the other people?_ I scanned the area for any carbon-based life form in the vicinity. But no such luck. It was either the other people took shelter elsewhere far from where we were standing _or_ they were all inside their cozy houses sipping warm tea because of the unexpected downpour.

I mentally sighed. The atmosphere actually became uncomfortable. The weather and this stupid summer rain weren't helping either.

I stole a glance to the person I was marooned with for the next few minutes. The girl looked like she was in deep thought as she continued to look down and focus on a thought only she knew of.

Nanoha had never looked at me once after what I said. I couldn't decide what emotion her face was showing right now. For one thing though, her eyes held confusion and worry, as if she didn't know what to do or what to say in response to the thing I told her about my past.

If she had decided that she wants to stay away from me, then I couldn't actually blame her. I mean, who wants to be with someone who caused the death of her sister?

If she'd do that, it would be a lot easier for the both of us. She'd have one more reason to stay away from me.

That thought actually made me frown deeply and grind my teeth together several times.

Nanoha will finally stay away from me. That's actually what I wanted in the first place.

_So why do I feel so angry and scared if that were to happen?_

"Fate-chan?"

I turned to her once again, genuinely surprised to hear her voice after staying quiet since the rain started to pour. "Y-Yes?" I sat straighter, showing to her that she had my attention.

She opened her mouth, "I…" and closed it again. She was clearly hesitating.

I faced her. "What is it?" I gently asked her despite the heavy rain.

She did the same. "I… I'm sorry… but I don't think—"

'—_I want to hang-out with you anymore?' _I felt my shoulders sag a little as I mentally finished her sentence for her, cushioning myself in advance for the upcoming blow. Or worse… '_I don't think I like you anymore. And this time, I mean it.'_

I felt all the colors drain from my face. My mouth suddenly felt dry.

"—believe you."

_What? _My brain took its sweet time in processing that one. "…What?" I asked, honestly surprised. _ I think I'm hearing things now._ "You don't… believe me?" I said slowly and pointed at myself. "Me?"

She nodded.

I gaped. My mouth opened and closed yet I was unable to form words. "You don't believe… all the things I said about my sister?"

"No," she said, "it's not that. I just… don't believe the part where you said that you killed your sister. Fate-chan isn't like that at all!"

Unknowingly to Nanoha, I felt relieved that she didn't say what I thought she was going to say. It was weird. I felt like I could breathe more easily again for something that didn't happen.

But anyway, getting back to the matter at hand. _Well, actually, I said she died because of me. And I meant that I indirectly killed her. Anyone could figure that out. I think._

"Well…" I nervously rubbed the back of my neck. "I didn't mean I _literally_ killed her," I said carefully. "I just meant that I indirectly caused her death."

"But still—" Nanoha hesitated and bit her lip. "You sound like… it was your fault."

I blinked. "…Oh." _So that's what she meant._ I softly smiled at her and watched how the droplets made ripples on the streets. "But it really _was_ my fault," I admittedly quietly. I closed my eyes and tried not to shudder from the memory and wished that when I opened them, Alicia and Mother would still be here. And all that had happened were just a part of one hellish nightmare.

But when I opened them once again, I knew deep down that it would be one wish that'll never come true.

"They say… that one of the secrets to happiness is to be selfish. But I strongly beg to differ." At my sides, my hands clenched into fists and I felt my fingers digging into my skin painfully, as if anchoring me to this reality. "Because of my selfishness, my sister isn't here anymore."

Moments passed before Nanoha spoke again. "What happened, Fate-chan?"

My eyes looked at nothing yet it was clouded by scenes I could vividly remember from my past. I continued to look forward. Perhaps I was ashamed to face Nanoha. Or maybe I didn't want her to feel pity or anything of the sort towards me. That was the last thing I wanted from her.

I clasped my hands in front of me and took a deep breath. "She died when winter was about to change into spring. It was raining at that time, too. When rain fell instead of snow."

I was slowly growing restless and started to fiddle with my thumbs. "I was about to go on a trip with Hayate and the others in one of Alisa's family villas in the countryside. I wanted Nee-san to come with us and spend some time having fun before she gets to start her first day in high school. Unfortunately, she was busy preparing for the entrance ceremony since some of the professors asked for her help. So, she couldn't make it. I was upset, of course."

I breathed in and out. "At that time… I heard high school students of TSAB would be very busy with classes and preparing for their entrance exams for university. So I thought if she started high school, she'd be too busy to hang-out with me and I'd see her less even if we lived under the same roof. I was sulking and clearly acted immaturely to her. Nee-san tried to tell me that she'd still find time to be with me even if she started high school but I didn't listen to a word she said. It was really childish of me."

My hands gripped each other tightly. My nails dug against my own skin. My knuckles slowly turned white. "I was so inconsiderate of her situation and so _selfish_ to want her to choose us that I said such painful and irresponsible words. _'I'll never speak to you again,'_ I said and left."

I smirked bitterly at myself. "Of course, I didn't mean it. I would never be angry at her for too long. Usually, she would just pout and give me puppy-dog eyes and I'd forgive her almost instantly. But… Nee-san didn't know what I was thinking at that time. Even though we were sisters, we still can't read each other's minds. Maybe… she thought I was seriously mad at her that she decided to leave the preparations behind and catch up to us quickly."

A knot strangely formed at the pit of my stomach as I once again remembered that part of my memory. "The roads were still slippery from the rain and thin ice that hadn't melted yet after winter. The taxi she was on lost control. Both the driver and… Alicia didn't make it. When I found out, we rushed to the hospital where she was taken. There were a lot of doctors and nurses. They couldn't save her no matter what they did. Mother… was there too. She didn't want to stop in trying to bring back Alicia."

I closed my eyes, imagining the scene once more, recalling the sounds that continued to play over and over again in my dreams. "Amidst the single, flat sound of the cardiac monitor resonating in the room where my sister was, Mother kept on struggling. I lost count on how many times she performed CPR. How many times she used her hands in pumping on her daughter's chest. Mother was frantic. Her face clearly showed she was exhausted. Her breathing was labored and heavy with all the methods she used. Her colleagues… had no choice but to forcefully pull her away from my sister's lifeless body. After that, everything in my life went downhill. And my mother was never the same after my sister was gone."

I opened my eyes and stared far ahead, looking at nothing. "Her dearest firstborn was no longer with her and that plunged her into depression. She wouldn't eat. She wouldn't sleep. She wouldn't talk. She wouldn't see anyone. She would just lock herself in her room until she…"

I hesitated once more and didn't find the strength or the courage to say the word. Instead, I closed my mouth into a thin line and stared down at my hands and I saw myself back at that house, in front of that door, on that day. My eyes became a little heavy as I replayed memories I wanted to forget.

"Well…" I closed my eyes again and emptied my mind into a blank. Into darkness. "Let's just say Mother couldn't handle being separated from my sister that she followed soon after. Three months, eight days after. On an ordinary summer day… my mother died with a broken heart. "

I tipped back my head and looked up. I was getting tired of looking down most of the time. "I think, she blamed me for Alicia's death." I shrugged a shoulder and scoffed. "She was right. It's my fault. Because of what I said, because of my selfishness, because I was so childish, I lost my sister. In the end, I got what I wanted. I'll never speak to her again. Forever." I paused and sighed. "Words have such strange powers, don't they? If you're not careful, there would come a time that it would be too late to take them back." I smirked. "I learned that the hard way."

_Ah, my throat feels funny again._ "And the rest, as they say, is history." I mustered up the courage and finally turned to Nanoha with a small smile. "Right?"

But she didn't say anything, instead she just looked at me silently, as if searching for something I couldn't name. I did the same also. And as I continued to look in her eyes, the more I feel myself getting weaker and weaker. With her deep, honest eyes, I felt completely entranced. I felt completely ashamed. Unworthy. _Ah, seriously, why did you have to like me… Nanoha?_

Clouds parted slowly and revealed rays of the sun coloring the skies with deep yellow and orange hues. The air smelled fresher and cleaner, as if the rain has done its duty in cleansing and ridding the world from all the unpleasant things that have happened to it.

The trees and leaves sparkled as sunlight reflected off the beads of water left on them. Puddles mirrored parts of the orange sky and some drifting wispy clouds after the dark and gray ones parted and scattered. People began to come out from indoors as they breathed in the air after the sudden yet cool downpour and carried on with their businesses.

I unfolded from my seat and stretched my arms and legs. With a pleased sigh, I looked over my shoulder and saw Nanoha spacing out on the bench.

_I wonder… what she's thinking. What does she think of me now that she knows?_

"I'll walk you home."

She looked up and blinked. "…Eh?"

"You're still not used to the routes here, right?" I said. "I brought you here out of the blue. So, the least I can do is take you back to your neighborhood safely. Is that okay?"

Nanoha waited for awhile before she nodded her head. She still didn't say anything else while I, on other hand, talked as if everything was fine and dandy in the world. As if the things I told her were as normal as talking about the weather. I selfishly never considered how my words would possibly burden Nanoha. She might actually think I was indeed heartless. Or worse, she might actually feel pity for me. I didn't want that. Anyone but her.

_Ah, I am such an idiot._

* * *

><p>Turns out, her house was only a few blocks away from where we took shelter from the rain. After Nanoha told me her home address, we walked together in awkward silence, with me leading the way and walking ahead while she was a few steps behind.<p>

All the way though our silent walk, I closely paid attention to the girl's light footsteps and made sure she was still behind me and didn't wander off. And at the same time, I tried to keep my pace from speeding up without my knowledge.

I recognized the street leading to the Yagami residence and also the familiar bus stop.

Nanoha and I walked up the street past that bus stop and turned a corner. And up ahead, a white house slowly came to view just as she had described earlier.

"Here is fine."

I stopped and turned back to the voice who spoke.

"I mean, I can walk from here. My house is… just up ahead,"

I blinked and smiled helplessly at her. "I see. Alright." I walked back towards her and closed the distance between us. "Even though your house is up ahead, take care, okay?"

Her reply was a meek nod and a small "Okay." After that, she once again found the pavement far more interesting than looking at me. But I didn't feel the need to be annoyed to be chosen over concrete, her blush was quite enough for me.

"Well, then." I looked at my watch and inwardly cringed that I was almost five hours late from the time I told mom and Chrono I would be home from school. I knew my face had gone pale. _I am so grounded._

"I better be going," I said to her. I patted her shoulder softly as I walked past her and I added with a smile, "Thanks for today, princess."

I strode back to the bus stop and restlessly kept on looking at my watch. Luckily, my prayers and growing anxiety were answered when one of the first buses I would be riding to get to my neighborhood was on its way.

Then I heard a far-off sound. As if someone was running from the distance and was getting closer. Their feet hitting the sidewalk hard. It came from the corner leading to Nanoha's house. _Wait, it couldn't be—_

"Fate-chan!"

_Nanoha? _

She appeared from the corner and called out my name when our eyes connected once more. She was clearly out of breath.

The girl stopped in front of me. Her hands on her knees as she panted to catch her breath.

"What are you doing here? Wait, did you just run from your—"

"Fate-chan!" She stood straight. Her face was still flushed from all the running she did.

I stood rigid like a soldier. "Y-Yes?" And my voice actually cracked.

Nanoha was still trying to catch her breath. Her hair was a little disheveled. Yet, her eyes were far from tired. And they were strangely focused on me.

"Um…" She swallowed and tried again. "T-Thank you for today. I really, really had fun with you. And also, um, er… I know it was selfish… and insensitive of me to ask Fate-chan about your sister, about someone so important to you. But I really was telling the truth. I wanted to know Fate-chan more. Because whenever you talked about your sister, you always looked happy."

I felt my eyebrows arch up. _I… do?_ I wanted to say but I didn't want to interrupt her just yet.

"I like… Fate-chan's smile. I like how you laugh. That's why, even if it was only for one day, I wanted to see Fate-chan happy. But…" She trailed off. Her energy seemed to be replaced with something else. "…As you told me about your past and what happened to your sister and mother, I started to regret asking that from you… Because it made you remember such painful and sad memories." She shook her head a little angrily. "I didn't want that. I didn't want you to feel that at all! But Fate-chan, even though you lost two important people you really, really love so much and that might be a really sad thing for you but because there are still people out there who really, _really_ love you, shouldn't that equal out?"

I couldn't say anything as I continued to listen to her.

"So, please don't think that you're all alone. Or that your sister and mother left because of you…" She paused and swallowed. "I'm here…" she said softly. "I'm here for you, Fate-chan! I'm always watching over you… I'll always watch over you…"

Nanoha's sapphire eyes were on the verge of tears. Her voice cracked and shook as she said those words to me. Her face was slightly flushed pink. Her lips quivered a little as she breathed in and out. Her hands were also shaking as they clenched into fists on her heart.

I couldn't move and I still couldn't say anything at all.

The horn of the bus jolted us from our little private world.

"Hey!" called the bus driver with a gruff and spent voice. "You kids getting in or what?"

A vein popped in my forehead. I wanted to punch the lights out of the damn guy who dared to interrupt me and Nanoha. I didn't even hear the confounded vehicle approaching.

Said girl bowed deeply in apology. "I-I'm sorry for holding you up!"

"H-Hey!" I tried to stop her from doing that. I wanted to tell her not to apologize to the fat guy but—

"I-I'll see you around, Fate-chan!" The girl already turned on her heel and ran back to the direction to her house.

"W-Wai—" My hand was still in midair as I tried to call out to her and stop her from leaving. My gaze lingered a while longer at the corner I last saw her auburn hair disappear to.

The bus driver called and hit his horn again. This time, I got in, albeit a little reluctantly. And I controlled myself from telling him off and from scowling at him.

On the bus ride home, I thought about what Nanoha said.

_Ah, so that's why she looked a little spaced out before._ I rubbed my neck and looked to the side and thought about letting her know that it wasn't that big of a deal. That she didn't need to feel bad about asking that from me. In the first place, I could've just refused her request and ask for another one. But we did make a deal, a promise. And I told her that I would never go back on my word. However, promises aside, I would still tell her if she asked.

"_I'm always watching over you… I'll always watch over you…" _

My heart thumped strongly. Just one beat made me freeze in my seat. My eyes grew wide. My jaw slackened a little.

And just like the summer rain that poured down so unpredictably yet strongly that afternoon, something… little yet foreign and unfamiliar began to grow inside me.

My stomach was acting a little weird again. Like there were a lot of things fluttering inside which I had no idea how they got in the first place. A new feeling grew inside my chest and made breathing a little hard.

I looked at the hand that wanted to reach for Nanoha. To touch her and tell her—

_Ah, I see._

A smile grew on my face and this time, I think it honestly reached my eyes. _Just like summer rain, you can never predict it, huh?_

_So that's why…_ _That's what it was… _

And it was then when I realized what _it _was.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you very much for accompanying me in this sweet yet weird journey. Just kidding! XP (I know that actually didn't make any sense.) **

**And this concludes our story—I mean, chapter! I said chapter! That means there are still more to come. I'm so excited! I just can't hide it! XD**

**So… what do you think? Should I stop or should I stop? (No, I didn't make a typo with the last one.)**

**I want to hear what you guys think! And I want to know what you guys think will happen in the next chapter! Maybe I can get some sinisterly, juicy ideas from your young evil minds too. *insert maniacal evil laughter here***

**Anyways, the reviews! The sweet ambrosia of us poor, pathetic and forsaken writers! Hehehe. But seriously, you guys know what to do. Leave your comments, your delectable reviews, questions and even PMs about this chapter or this story as a whole. Can't wait to hear from you guys again!**

**I already have the outline of the next chapter for months now. But unfortunately, they're all still in my head. So I definitely need to write them down before they get lost in the wind. Hehehehe.**

**See you guys next time! Fare thee weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell~!**


	11. These Wonderful yet Uneasy Feelings

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! Okay, I know you guys want to kill me. But PLEASE FORGIVE ME! I know I said this before and you guys might think I've turned into a broken record player or something but I'll say it again anyway. I blame RL and writer's block! DX**

**Yes, I know I am very late but I will make up for it by presenting to you this super long chapter which tormented me for months to write. I mean, I take back what I said with the previous chapters. THIS was the hardest chapter I had ever written! **

**Forgive me when I say this but I have to skip in replying and posting my reviews in this chapter 'cause for one thing, it's already damn long. Like 84 pages already! The length itself is actually scaring me! I promise I would return to replying to your reviews! Most probably in the next chapter. :)**

**But that doesn't mean I don't appreciate the reviews, comments and PMs you guys sent to me in the last few months. I really love you guys for showing your support despite my "short" absence from the fanfiction world. **

**To those who thought I was dead (your emails actually made me laugh, btw!), don't kill me without my permission, okay? :D **

**For now, I'll stop ranting since I wouldn't want to keep you waiting any longer than you already had. **

**Warning: Some slightly strong language up ahead but nothing too serious, I think. Just Hayate being Hayate! ;D**

**And I'm really sorry for the typos, errors and the like. I had a really limited time in proofreading this but if I find any, I'd come back and edit it later. IF I won't feel lazy, that is. **

**Disclaimer: You guys know the drill. And it pains me to say it every time!**

* * *

><p>My face and ears were burning hot. My heart pounded fiercely against my chest. I hungrily breathed in air as if my life depended on it. My hands were shaking as I held them up. I leaned back against the door of my house as my knees continued to tremble and weaken with each passing moment.<p>

I covered a hand over my mouth. Simply mortified for the action I did. _I said such… embarrassing things to Fate-chan! _I squeezed my eyes shut. _She's going to think I'm such a meddler! And dislike me even more for sure—_

"Welcome back."

I jumped at the voice of my mother, who was sitting on the couch with a book in her hand and was in the middle of flipping a page. I didn't notice her at all when I came in the house.

"I…um…" I swallowed, finding my throat suddenly dry. "I'm home," I said more quietly than I used to.

The older woman's eyes blinked twice. Her head tilted slightly to the side with one slender eyebrow lifted. "Are you alright, sweetie?" She closed her book. Her voice was laced with motherly concern.

I stood straight and proper. "Y-Yes! I'm fine."

It was obvious that my mother was confused and unconvinced. She even looked more skeptical and continued to stare at me with those keen eyes only a mother could possess. "Did you go shopping?"

It was my turn to be confused. "What?"

"Your clothes," she pointed out. "You didn't wear those this morning when you left."

_Oh shoot._ I looked down at the clothes I was wearing. It was then that I remembered that I wasn't wearing my own. "Um…" I looked around, as if the answers were floating in our living room. "Something… happened during lunch. I kind of… accidentally spilled my drink on myself. So… um, Fate—er, I mean, a… classmate of mine let me borrow her extra clothes."

"Really?" My mother smiled and nodded approvingly. "That was kind of her. Is she your new friend?"

The question struck me. As if I was hit by something blunt and heavy. "Um…" I found myself looking everywhere but my mother. "I… Well, sort of… Not yet." I strangely felt restless and started to shuffle my feet.

"I see. Well…" My mother went back to her book and opened to the page where she was reading before any interruption occurred. "If she wasn't a friend, I doubt she would easily let you borrow her clothes, dear."

"I… suppose that's true," I said weakly. I seemed to have lost the energy I had a few hours ago while I was spending time with Fate.

"By the way…" My mother started calmly.

I looked up again.

And without looking up from the pages, she said, "Yuuno-kun came back earlier than you did."

"What?!" It was then that I remembered everything that had happened before I went to the park with Fate. "Where is he?!"

"Where else? Upstairs, in your room. He said that you were having some girl-bonding time with your friend and that he didn't want to get in the way."

_Sometimes, Yuuno-kun _really_ knows the right words to say to my mother._

My mother put down her book for awhile. She scowled at it in thought. "Was she the one who let you borrow her clothes—"

"Y'know what mom—I… um, have to help Yuuno-kun get ready for tonight. I mean, he is a bit of a scatterbrain so I offered to help him pack." I dashed towards our staircase leading to the second floor and hurriedly climbed up.

"But he didn't bring any luggage with him, right?"

I heard my mother say as I continued to make my way up the flight of stairs. Now that I thought about it, that had got to be the most obvious and stupidest lie I ever made.

And I knew my mother thought of the exact same thing I did.

_Anyway, mom would just have to wait 'til later. Right now—_ I opened the door to my room and instantly saw Yuuno sitting on the floor with a book in one hand, while the other reached inside a bag of chips.

"Ah, welcome back," he calmly said and bit on a potato chip. Realizing what he was doing, he picked up the bag of junk food and said, "Want some? It's the cheesy kind that you like so much."

Seeing him so relaxed and laidback made me realize that I was exhausted. I let myself slowly fall to the floor. My knees finally gave in. _I really had a long day today. _

"N-No thank you…" I was really tired. Physically, mentally and emotionally. I sat next to him and sighed.

"How was your date with Fate-san?"

Then I remembered something.

Upon this recollection, I regained new strength. I stood up quickly, walked to my bed and I knew Yuuno was eyeing me curiously from where he was calmly seated.

And without warning, I swiftly grabbed one of my pillows and hit the blonde boy square on the head.

"H-Hey!" He reacted, quite surprised. His book fell on the floor. The bag of chips were fortunately on my table, sparing me the hassle of cleaning up if some of the contents were to spill.

I swung the pillow high up and brought it back down again repeatedly. "You're such an idiot, Yuuno-kun!" I shouted at him.

He blocked my attacks with his arms. "W-What are you doing, Nanoha?!" but it just made me hit him with more power.

I felt a little annoyed at his question. "What do you mean _'What am I doing?!'_" I screamed while whacking him again. "What were _you_ doing?! Why did you and Hayate-chan do that?! How could you?! Leaving me alone with Fate-chan like that!" I ended up whining my questions at him as I continued to hit Yuuno like that game you play in the arcade center. _I think it was called Whack-A-Ferre—I mean, _mole_! Whack-A-Mole!_

"But isn't that what you—Ow!—wanted?!"

"Idiot! Moron! Retard! Stupid-head! _Pervert!_" I chanted the words with each hit I made.

"Okay—Ow! Wait—Ow! Stop, Nano—_Ow_! Calm down, I say—Ow!"

Somehow, the words I let out were at first for Yuuno but… "Why did I do that?! Why did I do that?! _Why?!" _

But instead, they ended up as questions to myself. Asking about my actions that happened recently in the past hours of this day. Or maybe I was questioning my past actions from even before summer vacation. During that one cool night in late spring…

"Nanoha! I can't understand unless you stop hitting me and actually form coherent sentences in our language!" Well, I couldn't really blame him. But I really needed to do this to him or else I wouldn't be able to sleep well later that night.

I was slowly getting tired from hitting Yuuno. The usually fluffy and light pillow felt heavy and unbearable for me to hold up any longer. Loosening my grip, I let it fall down on the floor with a soft flop. And just stood there, dazed and weary, and a little out of breath. My body was tired. But so was what was inside of me.

Yuuno still had his guard up and still had his arms raised in defense and protection from any possible sneak attacks. But when none came, he slowly and cautiously lowered them down and sat upright again. "N-Nanoha…-san?" he said slowly.

The voice of my childhood friend seemed far and distant. And yet we were just within two meters from each other. He, sitting on the floor and I, towering over him like a stone statue, unmoving and silent.

"Hey, Yuuno-kun…"

He wore a nervous smile. His shoulders squared tensely when he heard me speak. "Y-Yes?"

I had been wondering about it since the beginning. "How can I make someone happy?" When my breathing and heartbeat had finally calmed down, I sat beside him and drew my knees close to my chest.

"Make someone happy?" He looked up in thought for a second as he adjusted his glasses and said, "It depends on the person, I guess. Happiness is different with everyone. It can be from simple gestures, like eating your favorite food, to something really grandiose, like say a… wedding or the like."

I listened to his answers. And nodded meekly in acknowledgement. But somehow they didn't sound right for the person I was thinking about. I giggled weakly and smiled, "A wedding is kind of too much, right?"

"Well, like I said, happiness is different for each person." He eyed me for awhile with his gentle emerald eyes. "Who do you want to be happy, Nanoha?"

My brows furrowed together. There was a hint of knowing laughter in his voice. I pulled my knees closer and tucked my chin between them, hesitating to answer his question which I knew he knew the answer to. _Yuuno-kun can be such a tease sometimes!_

But that wasn't what I was upset about. _Did I even have the right to think about such a thing?_

Silence flooded the atmosphere between us. The sound of the afternoon breeze blew gently through my open windows. The lace curtain my mother bought for me last week, swayed and fluttered.

"Hayate-san apologized to me awhile ago."

I looked at him and couldn't hide my surprise. "Eh?" _Hayate-chan did? What for?_

And as if knowing what was on my mind, he smiled and said, "She said that Fate-san doesn't really take well with strangers. More so, she doesn't take well with people in general. She apologized how Fate-san behaved awhile ago when we first met in the family restaurant. Said she really wanted to hit her on the head and scold her. But…"

"But?"

"She was waiting to see something—like an experiment of some sort."

Again, I found myself bewildered and lost at how Hayate thinks. "I don't understand."

Yuuno laughed and reached forward for his book. "I don't really get it either," he said as he shrugged his shoulders. "When I told her that, she instead said… 'For some time now, that idiot just doesn't seem to need other people. No matter how much we talk about something, she doesn't budge at all. It's like we're not reaching her anymore. Sometimes, it seems so futile. Like whatever we do will be useless in the end,'or something along those lines."

I could easily imagine Hayate saying those words. I knew how much Hayate cared for Fate. I knew how much Hayate worried about Fate.

"Hayate-san and Fate-san are childhood friends, right?" Yuuno closed his book and opened it again, thumbing through the pages continuously. He told me once that the sound and motion of the flipping pages sometimes soothes him. "Something must've happened before when they were young. Of course, Hayate-san didn't tell me anything about it but… I sort of got the feeling that it was something pretty serious."

Hayate was there when Alicia died. And she was there when Fate lost her mother as well. I think I couldn't possibly imagine what Hayate and the others went through with Fate but still…

"_Sometimes, it seems so futile. Like whatever we do will be useless in the end._"

I could just imagine Hayate's voice saying that line. How unusual, painful and sad it was for her to let those words out, feeling so helpless, unable to do anything for a precious friend.

Slowly, I started to regret asking about Fate's sister. Because along with her happy memories with Alicia came along the pain she felt when she lost the person most important to her.

From the open window of my room, the wind gently caressed my cheeks and lifted a few strands of my hair. It played with some of the short blonde locks on top of the bespectacled boy's head beside me.

He sat there silent. I sat there wordless. And I was little by little losing the light feeling I had awhile ago when I was with Fate, the person most important to me.

Even though I ran after her like my life depended on it.

"_I'm always watching over you… I'll always watch over you…"_

And poured my feelings into those words for her.

…_It all feels useless._

Knowing that those words came from Hayate herself, someone who knew Fate for the longest time, makes my chest feel heavy and tight.

"Hey, Yuuno-kun…"

"What is it?"

I bit my lower lip with my eyes downcast.

"Then, how should I… watch over Fate-chan?"

_Ah, I really am hopeless._

"How… can I make her happy?"

Yuuno wasn't able to give me an answer to my question since mom called us out. Hurriedly, we got up and wordlessly agreed that our discussion would be put on hold. The two of us knew what would happen if we let mom wait. When she called for you, you should already be halfway down the stairs.

When we arrived in the kitchen, dad was already loosening his tie as he was talking with mom.

"Daddy?" I couldn't help but beam despite my earlier conversation with Yuuno. It was rare for him to come home so early from the hospital. "You're early!"

"Nanoha!" The grown man ran up to me and to my surprise I found myself wrapped around strong arms and the scent of disinfectant. "I'm so glad the hospital let me out in time for dinner!"

"Dad!" I whined. My voice muffled against his shirt. "You smell like the hospital."

My father let out a hearty laugh. "Well, doctors tend to smell that way when you're in there round the clock."

I heard my mother giggle. "Dear, it's like you haven't seen your daughter in ages."

"It's only natural for a father to miss their only daughter, right?" Dad grabbed hold of my shoulders with both his hands and looked me in the eye with a smile. "Nanoha sweetie, don't grow up too fast, okay? Daddy will cry," he said the last part with a sob and an uncharacteristic whimper.

I sweatdropped. His usual stern and strict aura was replaced with an unusually more relaxed and playful one. I think the fumes from the disinfectants were getting to him. And his smile was too happy and big. I let out a sigh. Since I'm an only child and a girl at that, dad tends to get overprotective and possessive sometimes. "Dad," I whined. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, there was this young couple I saw at the hospital. The girl was around your age and she was already in labor—"

"WHAT?!"

"—and then I thought, ah, if that were to happen to Nanoha…" Dad's eyes turned dark, his voice low and murderous. "I'd hunt down the idiot and operate on him using rusty and _dull_ surgical instruments."

"Dad!" I pounded my fists against his chest. He sounded so serious. I knew he was joking but I just couldn't risk it. I didn't know if I should be embarrassed or scared of what he was trying to tell me. "I'm fifteen! I have no plans in getting married yet!"

"Well, that's good!" My father's smile grew brighter. The dark shadow over his face disappeared. "'Cause you're only allowed to marry once you turn forty—"

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline. "That's too old!"

"—or maybe when the world turns into a triangle and I can no longer remember how to use a scalpel."

I let out a groan and just gave up on arguing with my father. This was one of his good moods after all. No matter how weird our conversation sometimes gets.

His strong eyes landed on Yuuno.

"Good evening, Shiro-san!" My childhood friend greeted, unfazed by the scene that transpired before him.

"Oh, Yuuno-kun!" Without releasing me from his hold, Dad patted the boy on his shoulder. "Nanoha told me that you'd be arriving."

Well, we've known each other since we were kids so it was only natural that he'd get used to how my father sometimes acts.

Dad released me and I had to take a deep breath to get rid of the scent I inhaled from my father. "So…" He took a seat on his usual chair at the head of the table. "How was your day? Did you two have fun? Nanoha showed you around town, right?"

The two of us followed and sat next to each other. Mom was getting the rest of the meal from the kitchen.

"Ah yes," Yuuno got up and took the tray of food from my mother and placed it on the table. "Nanoha showed me around Mid-Childa. But we sometimes got lost along the way."

I stopped midway from serving dad's plate. "Yuuno-kun! I told you not to tell anyone!"

Mom and dad just laughed. "Well, Nanoha does tend to get lost when she's in a new place," mom said.

"I do not!"

"So, we just settled in having lunch in one of the family restaurants in town," the boy continued. "We also met some of her friends from school."

"Oh?" Dad looked interested. "Who were they?"

"Hayate-san and Fate-san."

Mom stopped from slicing the chicken breast on her plate. "Fate-san? You mean Principal Lindy's daughter? Isn't she the one we met when we went to TSAB with Nanoha, dear?"

I tried to busy myself by shoving food into my mouth.

"Ah yes," Dad wiped his mouth with the table napkin. "Now, I remember. The one who was with Nanoha before we went home." I could feel dad's eyes and I knew the next question was for me. "Is she your friend, Nanoha?"

_Ah, there it is._ "Well, uhm… sort of," I answered vaguely. _Vague like the status of our relationship._

"I think they are."

I swiftly looked at Yuuno, who was nonchalantly chewing chicken and stabbing a flower-shaped carrot with his fork.

"Fate-san really likes Nanoha. She was even nice enough to lend Nanoha some clothes since she spilled some juice on it."

I instantly remembered that I was still wearing Fate's clothes. I couldn't believe it. Yuuno just said that without any second thoughts while casually eating cooked poultry. _But why am I so worried?_

My parents wouldn't of course know what Yuuno was trying to imply. _But what was he trying to imply anyway?_

I was mentally screaming while sipping some water.

"Well, that _is_ nice," dad said. "She's a good friend then."

"I do remember that she was an awfully cute girl, dear."

Dad nodded approvingly with a big smile. "Isn't it nice? My cute daughter also has such cute friends. Nanoha, you should invite Fate-san and your other friends over for dinner some time. You can have a sleepover and _not_ talk about boys."

"Uh…" I blinked. He said the last part too enthusiastically that I didn't quite catch it. _Was I hearing things? _"Uhm, okay. I-I'll do that."

"Ah, Shiro-san," Yuuno looked up from his plate. "About what you saw in the hospital about that girl in labor? I don't think that would be a problem. I think Nanoha wouldn't do that since she lov—" My left foot strongly stepped on Yuuno's right with an impact. The boy flinched a little as tiny and almost unnoticeable beads of sweat appeared on his forehead. He looked to my mother with a polite smile on his face. "Momoko-san, this chicken is quite tasty."

My mother's face brightened up with his out of the blue yet much appreciated compliment. "Why, thank you, Yuuno-kun."

I was mighty impressed with his effort in disguising the undeniable pain he was feeling.

It never crossed my mind to invite Fate over for dinner and then have a sleepover afterwards. I think I wouldn't be able to handle it. I mean, we weren't friends. The two of us never talked casually with one another like how I talk with Hayate and the others. Usually, it would just be during certain circumstances that we'd get together and talk. If one of us approached the other, usually it would either end awkwardly or in another argument. It was rare that we'd part ways with a smile.

I mentally sighed. _There really is no hope for us._

After dinner, it was time for Yuuno to catch the train for Uminari. Dad wanted to drive him but the boy politely declined the offer and instead told him that he should take his time and rest after a hard day's work. He assured my parents that he would be fine with taking a taxi.

I had no idea that Mid had a train station until Yuuno mentioned it earlier that day. Yuuno knew this and teased me about it for awhile.

Instead of walking him to the train station, I ended up just walking him outside of the house while waiting for the taxi we called for.

"Are you sure you don't want me and dad to drive you to the station?"

"I'm sure," he said as he replied to his mom on his phone. "Your dad needs his rest after all. Working in the hospital all day is tough on the body."

I giggled, "That may be true. But you know how tough dad is."

"Yeah," he laughed. "The guys really do agree with that."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Guys?"

Yuuno cracked a grin. "You wouldn't know, would you? Back in school, you were popular too, Nanoha. You just didn't know that because they made sure not to get too close since they know how scary your dad is."

I laughed, genuinely finding it funny.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Well," a chuckle escaped my lips before I answered. "I wouldn't know how to act around them though. I mean, I have no redeeming qualities at all. And I'm sure I'm not as pretty as other girls—"

"Like Fate-san?"

Our conversation came to a screeching halt. _Why did… Yuuno-kun have to bring her name up?_ "Mm. Like Fate-chan," I quietly agreed. Although I was sure that no one, even from my old school, would be as beautiful as her. That, alone, I was sure of.

"By the way, Nanoha…"

"Hm?"

"What are you going to do about Fate-san?"

His question caught me off guard. "W-What do you mean?"

Yuuno blinked and paused awhile to think. "Do you really like her?"

More than being caught off guard, I was really taken aback by his question. Why would he ask such a thing?

Even without me answering, a smile slowly crept up his face, as if he knew exactly what was going on inside my head. "I asked because I want to know if you like her or love her."

I felt my eyebrows shot up. "_L-Love?!_"

Yuuno nodded his head. "I mean, there _is _a difference between like and love, Nanoha," he said in a matter-of-fact tone. My childhood friend thought of something in silence for awhile and his cheeks suddenly turned pink, "Do you want to do _it_ with her?"

I frowned at him. I wasn't quite sure what he meant. But as I continued to look at how flushed his face was, his question finally sank in.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked out like a banshee.

My mouth closed and opened but only broken sounds from deep down my throat would come out. My face turned hot and I knew the color and high temperature close to that of a fever quickly spread throughout my body. The sensation even reached my fingertips down to my toes, causing them to tingle and tremble.

His question, the thought itself, never came to mind until it was brought up.

He looked away in embarrassment and coughed into his fist. "W-Well, you know what I meant, right?"

"Of course I don't know what you mean!" I shouted with a stomp of my foot and hit his shoulder several times. That was a lie, of course. "How could you, Yuuno-kun!"

"Ow! W-Wait!" He stepped back with his hands up for his defense and protection against my attacks. "W-Why are you angry? Isn't that normal?"

"No, it's not!" _But now that I think about it… _"Well… it is…" I could feel myself simmering down and shrinking. "I-It… is normal but…" I suddenly grew tired from my earlier outburst. "But it's more than just… that."

Yuuno slowly lowered his hands. "Which is?" he carefully asked.

Again, just thinking about it, my face grew hot that I could feel it spread to my ears. My eyes met the ground and didn't dare to look at whatever expression Yuuno was wearing. "Well… more than that, I want to hold hands with her and hug her and, from time to time, even… k-ki—"

"Kiss her?"

"Yes, kiss her!" I saw how surprised Yuuno was with what I blurted out. "But even more… I want to be there for Fate-chan. I want to be the one she could rely on. And most of all, I want to make her happy." I slowly looked away from him and stared straight into nothing in particular. I knew what he meant. I really did. "I do like Fate-chan and whether you call it love or something else, I really am not sure. Sometimes, I grow uneasy and nervous when she's around. And my chest sometimes clenches up that it hurts whenever I remember the fact that I _really _like her. But even so, I just know that I'm happy when I'm with her and that whenever I stay by her side I always have this feeling of wanting to gently hold her hand and interlace our fingers to show that she's very important to me. And that I will always be there to make her happy, and that I will watch over her always."

I felt like I was just rambling on and on and had no particular point to show to Yuuno. But these words, although clumsy and childish, were things I genuinely wanted to convey.

And though it may not be the object of my affections, letting them out to someone I trust like Yuuno, who wouldn't judge me, made me feel lighter and more certain about these feelings.

His face slightly turned towards me as he said nothing for awhile. Then he smiled and shook his head slowly. "You two sure are alike."

"Huh? What are you talking about, Yuuno-kun?"

"You two aren't honest at all." He cupped his chin and looked up in thought.

"What? But I just said that—"

"Or maybe their degree of honesty is different from each other? Maybe I should go back to the very beginning and review everything one by one…"

He was starting to say his thoughts out loud. Yuuno sometimes had these tendencies when he thinks too much about something he was really interested in. Unfortunately enough, his next target was my unproductive, one-sided love life.

Seeing him getting so absorbed about my teenage life like he was trying to solve a very intriguing puzzle just annoyed me a little. I restrained myself by letting out a growl. "Yuuno-kun…" I tried to contain my annoyance from reaching my voice. "I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't make my love life your next case study."

"Eh?" He blinked. His green eyes innocently watched me from behind his round frameless spectacles. "Was I thinking that out loud just now?" He chuckled out a "Sorry about that" but I think there wasn't even a tiny trace of remorse in it.

I let out a low growl and pouted at him.

Seeing me like that, he gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, sorry. I was just kidding, okay?" He patted my head and chuckled. It was then that I noticed that he was a little taller than Fate. "Anyway, I was just thinking about how to answer your question from this afternoon. The one you asked me before your mom called us."

I blinked. "Oh." _He was still thinking about that?_ I lowered my gaze and played with my fingers. "J-Just forget about that. I think I just asked that in a daze so I wasn't really thinking."

Yuuno hummed and rocked back and forth on his heels.

Another second passed and the taxi we called for came into view. Its headlights blinded me for a moment. "Well, I don't really know how to watch over a person like Fate-san or make them happy. But let me ask you this instead, Nanoha." It slowed down into a stop at the side of the road in front of us.

The driver rolled down the car window and asked, "Scrya-san?"

"Yep, that's me," Yuuno answered.

I stopped fidgeting with my fingers. "Ask me what?" I prodded, unable to stop my curiosity.

Yuuno opened the door and was about to go in but stopped. He looked over his shoulder and asked, "What will you do if Fate-san likes someone?"

My eyes widened and my lips parted slightly.

The corner of his lips tipped into a knowing and teasing smile. "Will you still be able to watch over her and make her happy always?" And for the first time ever, it felt like I didn't know who the boy in front of me was. "Or will you not?"

My mind absolutely went blank.

* * *

><p>Summer was nearing its end. Weeks passed and our short vacation was soon replaced by the upcoming second semester of my first year in TSAB Academy. Time moved in its own leisurely pace and the next thing I knew I realized I was going to experience another season in the new city I moved into. Thinking about it, gradually but surely, I witnessed the constant changing seasons.<p>

And yet… I still found myself always looking for the person I met in spring, always wanting to be by her side.

Despite how days turned to weeks, how weeks turned to months and how much time had already passed, my feelings for her remained unchanging. If anything, I'd say it was getting stronger that it would scare me sometimes, making me anxious and unsure.

_In fact, the more I see her, the more we spend time together, whether it was planned out or from sheer impulse, I found myself…_

Letting out a very dejected sigh, I walked to the usual bus stop. Unfortunately though, my body felt sluggish, my feet heavy and I was in no mood to start school again.

It was still a little early. A few students stood there looking dazed. Some were half-asleep while others were starting to share their stories on how they spent their summer break.

I looked around and found that the two Yagamis I usually took the bus with were still not there. _Guess they'll be a little late, _I thought helplessly.

I peered down at the paper bag I was holding. Inside were the clothes Fate lent to me during the summer. After our first and last meeting over the break, I wasn't able to return her clothes afterwards until all the days had gone by. And then summer was over. So in the end, I decided to return them on the first day of the new semester.

I didn't mean to but my mind simply and naturally recalled the other significance of this area. This was where Fate walked me home after we went to the park, where we parted, where I chased after her and… where I said I would watch over her.

I felt my shoulders sag at the memory, at the words I said to her. How she looked so… stunned after what I said.

I wondered what came over me that I said such things to Fate. What response was I expecting from her? What expressions did I want her to show? And… what feelings did I want her to be aware of?

_Was I hoping that … even for just a brief moment, her heart would tilt my way?_

"_I'm always watching over you… I'll always watch over you…"_

I looked down at the pavement, crestfallen and a bit disappointed at myself. These words which I played over and over again in my head, I wondered what they really meant and how true they were. Did they sound genuine? Or did they just give self-satisfaction to the person who said them?

"_What will you do if Fate-san likes someone? Will you still be able to watch over her always? Or will you not?"_

Before I could create any more thoughts about the current situation I was in, the familiar sound of the bus engine slowly occupied the quiet morning atmosphere. It came to view and groaned into a stop in front of me and the other students.

I hesitated in entering and worriedly looked behind me. Hayate and Vita were still nowhere to be seen. And they didn't even send me a message that they were going to be late or skip school for today.

But for the two of them to be absent in the same day, that actually got me worried.

When I noticed that it was already my turn to enter the bus, with one last look hoping that Hayate and Vita would spring out of that corner leading to their house and would hysterically dash towards the bus as if they were in an impromptu marathon like their lives depended on arriving on time, I let out a defeated sigh and reluctantly got on. _There was no way that's gonna happen, _I mused.

I mean that only happens in manga and other fictitious stories and stuff, so I climbed up one step and was about to present my bus pass to the driver when—

"… _NOOOO_…! _MOOOOOORE_…!"

Despite the slight noise the students were making as they chatted among their friends, a voice from the distance caught everyone's attention and silenced them.

After the first voice spoke, a second one followed a moment after. Though it was a little unclear since it still seemed to be far away and less powerful than the first one, it sounded… angry? And when it drew a little closer, words were slowly being heard and understood.

"…_KICK!_ _Kick _like your miniscule life depends on it…!"

An odd chill crawled over my spine. _It can't be…right?_

And then out of the corner up ahead, skidding to its side and leaving dust clouds in its wake, were two familiar figures—riding on what looked like a wooden scooter. They were furiously heading our way.

"_NOOO MOOOORE_!" A screaming petite brunette gripping the handles as she slightly leaned forward to aerodynamically increase her speed, with a crazed look in her usually playful blue eyes was riding on a scooter which at any time would break and fall apart with all the almost impossible maneuvering she made with the poor thing even in such a short distance away. Her short chocolate hair which was usually kept neatly with red and yellow hairpins was billowing all over as the girl continued to kick faster and stronger.

I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It was like straight out of a comic book. Or a seriously screwed-up anime show. "Ha-Hayate-chan?!"

"_KICK_, DAMN IT!" And behind her, with the same crazy look in her eyes as the driver, was a shorter redhead, yelling and flailing one fist up in the air as she shouted—or rather, shrieked orders at her cousin. The other girl still wore her signature twin braids but they too were being billowed like raised twin flags as her relative steered and controlled the poorly-used toy.

"V-Vita-chan too?!"

"Look!" Hayate shouted. "It's Nanoha-chan! We made it just in time, Vita!" The cheerful vice president of TSAB Academy wore a wide smile. "Nanoha-chan!" Hayate let go of one of the handles and waved one arm in greeting. "Good morning! I really missed you! Let me give you a kiss as a start of our new journey of adolescence together!"

The students around me slowly turned their heads at where I stood dumbfounded. While being petrified out of embarrassment, unable to know what should've been done when such an incident were to magically and unexpectedly occur, I could feel their eyes, which swirled with different thoughts including sympathy and amusement, were on me when they heard what Hayate just joyously proclaimed for the entire neighborhood to hear.

Somehow, I felt drained out of the little energy I had a few minutes ago. _Ah… I really can't keep up with Hayate-chan sometimes._

"_You idiot_!" Vita scolded, "Don't let go of the handles! We're going to cr—"

The scooter they were on lost control and ultimately crashed against a nearby mailbox. Undelivered envelops scattered in the air and floated down like confetti all over the scene. Silence followed soon after.

* * *

><p>Students of the prestigious TSAB Academy slowly yet surely made their way through the wide open gates of the institute. Morning was still a little warm and yet a refreshing breeze would blow right in from time to time.<p>

We still wore our summer uniforms but then we all knew that we would soon change into the ones we wore during spring. And soon after that season, a new one would come where our breaths would slowly turn white.

But that change wouldn't come for several more weeks. There were still a lot of things that were yet to happen.

We were still fifteen at that time.

After we got off the bus and made our way to the school's entrance, we saw Alisa and Suzuka and greeted them as usual. But…

"Woah!" Alisa recoiled dramatically and stared at the tousled yet grinning brunette and the deeply frowning redhead beside her.

Suzuka, who took in the new look more calmly than the blonde enforcer, covered a dainty hand over her lips and muttered a maidenly "Oh my" at the sight of her two friends.

Indeed, the two didn't expect that this was going to happen on the first day of the new semester.

"What in the world happened to you two?" Alisa asked. It was clear that she was more upset than amused seeing how close her eyebrows furrowed together. "Did you two walk-in on Shamal and—"

With a bright red face, Vita shrieked out a "Like hell we did!" so forcefully that her twin braids looked like they stood upright.

On the other hand, her happy-go-lucky cousin calmly exclaimed, "Wow," as she clasped both her hands together with a wide smile, "that would actually be quite the scene to capture on video. Don't you agree, Vita?"

"Hayate…" the shortest girl said with a sniff, "it would _really_ be for the best if you don't say anything right now."

"What?" Her cousin cried, feigning hurt. "Why not?!"

As I listened to their conversation, I couldn't help but let out a tired sigh. Classes haven't even started yet and I was already exhausted for some reason.

"So, what really happened, Nanoha-chan?" Suzuka turned and asked me.

And I understood why she directed the question to me after I saw Hayate, Vita and Alisa immersed in their usual fiery creative discussion which no one would like to normally take part in. "Well…" I looked up to think of some neutral words to describe the incident. "Hayate-chan and Vita-chan woke up late. So they borrowed Signum-san's old wooden kickboard and rode it to the bus stop as fast as they could. But Hayate-chan kind of… lost control and the kickboard went straight into the mailbox near the bus stop."

"Ah, now I get it." An annoyed blonde with short hair and strong green eyes put her fists on her hips, popped out of nowhere near Suzuka and me after she gave a scowl at two other girls who looked like they had survived an accident which occurred not too long ago.

Well, it was quite fortunate that they survived indeed. "Hayate was sleeping so much that she unconsciously broke her alarm clock and went back to sleep. And since it was her turn for morning chores in their house, she didn't wake Vita up too. Because of this, Signum thought it was weird that it was still quiet inside their house and since Shamal was still in the hospital for her practicum and Zafira went out for his usual early morning training, she was the only one left behind. Ultimately, she woke the two of them up but by the time they realized it, they only had ten minutes left to get to the bus stop on time."

"That's correct!" The brunette with her disheveled hair and some scratches and red welts on her face, arms and legs, who gave the glaring blonde an innocently toothy grin, said with energy and cheerfulness that you wouldn't believe that she and her cousin crashed into a poor, unsuspecting public delivery container.

Mr. Mailbox was left in the scene of the crime to be tended later by the proper authorities.

"Wow…" I couldn't help but be impressed with Alisa's great deduction. "How did you know that, Alisa-chan? You would make a great detective someday. It's like you were inside their house or something like that." I giggled and realized how silly that last part was.

"Ah, that? It's because this happens after every summer vacation ever since we were ten," Alisa deadpanned.

"…Eh?"

After Hayate and Vita's not-so graceful entrance at our usual bus stop, some students near the area helped their beloved student council vice president and discipline committee enforcer. The bus driver had to delay its usual departure time to make sure two of his regular passengers were still alive.

Of course, rushing in to help my friends to see if they were okay, I confirmed and eased my worries when I saw Vita strangling and shaking her cousin back and forth as she repeatedly shouted 'idiot' at her limp and dizzy relative.

When the swirling in her eyes went away, Hayate laughed at the whole thing and apologized for causing such a fuss so early in the morning after Vita hit her on the head.

Rubbing the back of her head like how somebody would do after feeling happy, Hayate said, "Yeah, well, you know what they say, right? Old habits die hard, right Vita?"

Her cousin looked away with a frown and grumbled, "Us almost dying after every summer vacation is not something to laugh about, Hayate."

"Hayate-chan!" I couldn't help but feel a little upset about the whole thing though. "You shouldn't do that again. That was really dangerous! What if something bad were to happen to you and Vita-chan?" The worry I felt made me look at them with a slight frown. _I mean, no one would be happy if something were to happen with their friends, right?_

Vita's dark blue eyes blinked twice while Hayate didn't bat an eyelash after hearing something like that coming from me.

"S-Sorry about that, Nanoha-chan." The petite girl nervously said with a smile. "I guess I kinda went overboard. I promise I won't do it again! And I'll pay my respects to Mr. Mailbox later."

"Oi, don't kill the thing without its permission," Vita mumbled.

"Killing is no good, Vita." Hayate scolded her cousin with a pout and whined. "You should feel remorse too and give flowers to Mr. Mailbox when we get home." The girl finished off with a sniff and wiping an imaginary tear from her eye.

Vita stomped her foot and yelled, "Like hell I'd do that to an inanimate object! People'll think I'm crazy or something!"

Hayate blinked her big blue eyes and tilted her head to the side. A lost look of innocence graced her features. "But we do that to gravestones, too, don't we?"

The rest of us found our heads and shoulders drooping.

"This and that are universally _different_!" The little discipline enforcer said in exasperation. "Ask anyone!"

While the lively discussion of whether to pay respects to inanimate objects persisted, Suzuka and I listened and stood by as we waited for them to either settle their opinions or get tired from all the persuasion they aimed at each other.

As this went on, some of the students calmly continued to make their way towards our school building. Some of them would glance our way and smile at how energetic the student council members were despite how early it was.

It wasn't surprising that they would draw some attention to themselves. I mean, they're actually having such a heated talk where students were walking by.

"Oh, it's Fate-chan."

My heart skipped a beat and my stomach clenched tightly as my ears perked up when I heard the name Suzuka said out of the blue.

"This is quite rare." The girl beside me said, "She's surprisingly early."

True enough, from among the students who were walking through the school gates, my eyes right away landed on the girl with long blonde hair and a slightly sleepy look on her beautiful face.

"Fate-chan! Over here!" Suzuka called out.

"She's here?!" And the three council members abruptly stopped their dispute when they heard the infamous student's name.

Our eyes met briefly and her face slightly brightened. She continued to walk over to our place. All of a sudden, I found myself growing nervous as she came closer with that same carefree face she always had. Unable to calm myself on time, I subtly looked down at the ground below and saw Fate's usual sneakers showed up in my line of sight.

"Good morning, Fate-chan." I heard Suzuka greet Fate pleasantly as always.

"Morning," I heard her greet Suzuka after she yawned a bit.

I jumped a little as Fate purposely bent down to meet my eyes, causing me to stand straight, giving me no choice but to meet her mesmerizing gaze.

_That's right. The more I see Fate-chan…_

She blinked twice and chuckled making her eyes disappear to happy slits. "Good morning!" she greeted with her wide and radiant smile.

…_the more I found myself… _

My heart pounded audibly as if it was preparing to leap out and fly. I was completely entranced. And I could only hear a silent "G-Good morning" spoken in my voice.

…_falling in love with her. More… and more._

"You're here early."

I was thankful for Suzuka for unintentionally saving me.

"Ah, that's 'cause Chrono and mom have to take care of some things in the administrative office with the board. So they made me come here early too."

"Well, that's good then. It would be best if they were to do that every day so you would come to school early. Right, Nanoha-chan?"

I flinched and tensed up. I wasn't expecting Suzuka to drag me into the conversation when I was just quietly waiting for them to finish. I slowly raised my face. And I was more surprised to find that Fate was looking at me. _Now, I feel more nervous than ever._ "Well, I think… it would be good for Fate-chan to come early too. I guess…"

Fate blinked her burgundy eyes and said nothing for awhile. "Really?" She slightly looked up and seemed to deeply ponder what I had told her. After a moment had passed, the girl cracked a grin and nodded, "Okay! If you think so, then I'll do that. Come to school early, I mean."

_Somehow… her answer made my chest feel lighter._

Something caught her attention so she peered down and looked at the paper bag I was holding which I almost completely forgotten about. Her eyes swirled with curiosity. "What's in there? Books?"

"Ah, no…" I held the bag out to her. "These are the clothes that I borrowed—I mean, you lent me during that time. I'm sorry it took me this long to give back."

Fate silently took it and pulled out the clothes from inside.

"D-Don't worry, though. I washed it properly," I added, feeling a little flustered.

"Wow, thanks." Fate only smiled sheepishly. "But you didn't have to go through the trouble though. I mean, they're just clothes." She ended with a shrug.

"Ah, yes but… it's the least I could do after what you did for me at that time. And I'd feel bad about it if I at least don't do this."

The blonde broke into a giggle fit. "You haven't changed one bit, I see. Well, if this goes on, there'll be no end to it. So let's just call it even, okay?"

I reflexively mirrored the happy smile on her face. "Okay."

"Ah, so it was Fate-chan's clothes that were inside the bag." Suzuka said. "I thought they were another batch of your cookies, Nanoha-chan."

"Oh, if you'd like, I could bring some for you one of these days, Suzuka-chan."

"That would be wonderful, then!"

I turned to the smiling blonde girl. "Fate-chan, too."

She pointed at herself and seemed to be in disbelief. "Really? Me, too?" Her smile widened when I nodded. "Thanks!"

"Whoa. Since when were you in such a good mood, Fate-chan?" Hayate interjected from the sides. "Normally, you're like a zombie after summer vacation. Did something good happen? Or maybe you ate something spoiled this morning?"

She looked at Hayate and the others. A frown formed on her calm features. "What were you guys doing awhile ago anyway?" she asked, casually dodging the brunette's question.

Hayate gasped, "It wasn't me, I tell ya!" she shouted out so randomly.

Fate raised a slender brow instead and her scowl seemed to deepen. "I see you're still as idiotic as ever."

Letting out a dejected sigh and sagging her shoulders, Alisa said, "Hayate and Vita crashed into a mailbox this year too. Of course, it was still the midget's fault—"

"Don't call me a midget!" Hayate and … Vita reacted together.

Alisa patted a hand on the redhead's shoulder and said, "Vita, I was referring to your cousin."

"Ah," the redhead calmed down and shrugged her shoulders. "That's fine then."

Hayate stepped in between them and yelled to her merciless relative, "No matter how much you look at it, that's the wrong line for you to say, Vita!"

Fate let out an exasperated sigh herself as she shook her head, "Why did I even bother to ask you a decent question in the first place?"

"Well, it is rare for you to be early, Fate." Alisa commented when she left Vita to deal with her deranged cousin.

Fate blew out a breath and pulled up her bag's strap on her shoulder and was about to walk with us when—

"Harlaown-san!"

All of us turned to the voice that came from a boy who seemed to be an upperclassman. His boyishly good-looking face was flustered and somewhat red. He stood rigid and tense. His clenched fists restlessly tightened and loosened.

_Ah… it was quite obvious what the scene was…_

"Oh, what's this?" Hayate snickered and grinned devilishly at a calm-looking Fate. "And just when we came back from summer vacation, this happens!" The teasing girl elbowed the blonde softly and said, "Just how much pheromones do you give out, Fate-chan?"

After one last warning glance at the teasing brunette and ignoring the little crowd that caught wind of the exciting event on the first day of the second term, Fate wordlessly approached the brave boy. Her expression was once again indifferent and showed no emotions or signs of being affected by what was happening.

A few feet away from where Fate stood, we heard her say a calm "May I help you?" to the very nervous high school student. And of course, the blushing upperclassman stuttered out a few words as he tensely held out a letter for the freshman before him.

Students were starting to watch from afar and in silence. I felt slightly irritated at the fact that this incident—a confession—was happening at the wrong place and at the wrong time.

_But… when exactly is the right place and time for such a thing?_

"Guess another rejection, huh?" Vita whispered.

"Yeah," Alisa agreed quietly. "I just hope Fate would let him down gently. He _is_ a second-year after all."

Hayate sighed and let out a rather rueful smile, which I think was directed for the young man. "Well," she swung her bag over her shoulder and said, "let's have Fate-chan handle it like she always normally does and maybe it wouldn't be so bad."

Suzuka didn't say anything but I knew she agreed with the three of them. I mean, they had been with Fate longer than I did. And for sure, they were already used to how Fate would handle confessions and how she expressed her rejections. I, of course, experienced it firsthand.

And I didn't need to say anything. Or maybe I couldn't say anything.

_If I did… I would've just expressed the pain of being in the receiving end of such a one-sided love._

It was frustrating to say the least.

"…I have to decline."

I looked up when I heard her answer. Fate's gentle voice said it strongly and firmly.

"Ah," Alisa sounded a little sorry for the poor soul, yet it showed on her face that it was to be expected. "Here it comes."

"Well, they have to get used to it," Hayate said. "Fate's never going to budge just like that."

Whispers among the students were audible. Some of them expressed their sympathy. Others expressed their relief.

I continued to watch the certainly-heartbroken boy whose feelings were not returned by the object of his affections. His face dejected and hurt.

Then I looked at the other person. Her back was straight and proper. And even though I couldn't quite see her face, her expression, I kind of knew that she was once again expressionless and unreadable.

"…_It's like we're not reaching her anymore."_

I remembered the words Yuuno said to me which were told to him by Hayate.

The male student hung his head in dejection, a sign that he gave up in silence. Fate stepped back and respectfully bowed as she excused herself. Several students stepped aside and stared after the blonde girl passed by. Others made a wise choice to move on.

When she came back to where we stood waiting for her, Hayate grinned and said, "Welcome back!"

Fate blinked and scratched her head with a tired smile, "Thanks for waiting."

"Are you okay, Fate-chan?" Suzuka asked, friendly concern lacing her voice.

Fate laughed a little. "I'm okay. At least he didn't ask why—"

Running footsteps approached us from behind, "Wait, Harlaown-san!"

Fate looked over her shoulder. "Senpai?"

All of us stopped and turned. All of us surprised at the person catching his breath. Some of the female students around the area squealed and discreetly cheered for the determined boy.

"Whoa," Vita said under her breath, making sure she wasn't heard. "Persistent, isn't he?"

Somehow I couldn't agree more. _Although I do understand how he feels._

Fate faced him fully and blinked, but it was far from her usual confusion.

The boy stood. His eyes focused on Fate. "I just wanted to say that if you could just give me a chance, I'm sure… your feelings will change. So even if it's just one time, please go out with—"

"I can't do that." The girl interrupted abruptly, stopping the upperclassman from saying anything further.

To say he was surprised was an understatement. Despite opening his mouth to respond, words wouldn't come out. Only incomprehensible sounds were heard.

Fate's stern gaze softened a little. A sigh escaped her lips. "My apologies for my rudeness, senpai, but as I said, I can't accept your feelings." A beautifully gentle and apologetic smile graced Fate's face and this left the boy… and me staring. "So once again, I have to decline."

I couldn't help but mirror her smile a little as I continued to gaze at her gentle expression.

There was a time Fate rejected a confession so harshly that we had a fallout about it last spring.

"W-Why?" The boy asked. His voice slightly shaking.

Burgundy eyes widened a little at his question and stubbornness. She giggled a little. "Why, you ask?" Her ruby orbs disappeared to slits.

It actually surprised me and the others behind her when we heard her unusual reaction. Fate was handling this situation rather… differently than how she used to. Normally, she would be annoyed and miffed to the point of saying something harsh and cruel but… _She was actually laughing?_

I mean, I was happy that she was treating her suitors in a more civilized manner but it was still…

"Weird…" Alisa muttered. Hayate and Vita moved their heads up and down in mutual agreement.

As the boy waited for Fate to continue, I felt strangely nervous for some reason but I couldn't really put my finger on it.

"Ah, that's because…" Her smile grew wider. And it looked genuinely happy. "I've already fallen for someone. And I only go out with the person I love."

The smile on my face instantly dropped.

Suzuka said a surprised yet calm, and yet happy "Oh my."

Hayate, Vita and Alisa were caught off-guard, stood stupefied and wide-eyed. Their mouths dropped wide open. If it were possible, their jaws would've reached the ground.

Onlookers from the side had almost the same reaction.

And at that time, I could hear the world coming to a grinding halt.

* * *

><p>The news that Fate T. Harlaown had unexpectedly fallen for someone spread like wildfire throughout campus, even before second period started.<p>

Language Arts just finished and we were given the usual ten-minute break in-between classes. Despite our first day of class after summer break, lessons resumed right away and professors left no room for us to argue. Well, this was to be expected from a high-class, private institute such as TSAB.

But the lessons were the least of my worries. Cautiously from time to time during lectures, my eyes would wander off and land on the quietly spaced-out blonde girl. And when I had noticed that I had been staring for too long or that, at any moment, someone—or even worse, Fate—might catch me looking at her, I would quickly avert my eyes and look at something far more interesting like the redox reaction occurring in alkaline solution. _Okay, I really have no idea about that part in Chemistry class at all._

But getting back to the matter at hand, it was just too much for me to handle. I mean, there should be a limit to how much a girl experiencing puberty should undergo without blowing a fuse or emotionally breaking down, right? _I mean, it's not every day that you find out that the person you have fallen for… has fallen for someone else._

It's almost like I could hear something shattering into pieces. The more I thought about it, the stronger the urge that I wanted to just break down and cry. My throat hurt and made swallowing difficult. My eyes stung and became heavy. Since morning, I felt numb and cold, as if my life was sucked out into a cold and dark oblivion. Breathing was becoming hard and more painful too. Whenever my chest rises and falls, a stabbing pain would pierce through. _Is this…how it feels like to have a broken heart?_

"Is it really that big of a deal?" A girl with long blonde hair, whose seat was at the furthest back of the classroom, rested her cheek on her hand as she stared outside with a bored yet annoyed expression on her face.

"Do you even realize the chaos you have ensued?!" An angry girl, a fellow blonde with a color darker and tresses shorter than that of Fate's, roared out of fury as she towered over the one seated below her.

"What are you talking about?!" Fate bellowed back as she pounded her fist on her desk. "It's not like I wanted an all-out riot to happen on campus! I just told him the truth, that's all."

"But unfortunately, you might as well have," a tired Vita added as she leaned her hip on Hayate's desk. "Alisa and I have been catching students skipping classes all morning. Apparently, they wanted to find out ASAP who you fell for and just couldn't wait for break time."

"And that's my fault?!"

Alisa pointed and stomped her foot. "You bet your ass it is! Because of that, your brother ordered the disciplinary committee to stay on high alert."

Fate frowned incredulously at Alisa. "For real? You guys are taking this _way_ too seriously. It's not like the students are doing anything criminal."

"Hmm…" Suzuka who had been quiet for some time, finally spoke after thinking about what Fate said. "Well, I heard that some third-years were conducting some research to find out who Fate-chan fell for and rumor has it that they were planning to kidnap that person—"

"WHAT?!"

"It's just a rumor though," the elegant girl finished off with a smile.

But what she said rendered all of us shocked and worried.

I feebly laughed to somehow lighten up the rather tense atmosphere. "T-That's a little extreme, don't you think?" I wasn't sure if I should be impressed… or disturbed by that so-called rumor.

"Well, you can't actually blame the students for reacting this way, right?" Hayate cheerfully said. The girl was grinning from ear to ear as she continued, "I mean, who would've thought that our popular Fate-chan would actually be interested in someone, let alone fall for said person? It's like seeing an actual UFO land in your own backyard bringing some out-of-this-world souvenirs like talking spoons or annoying oranges—with molds!" She finished it off with her signature laughter laced with her unique accent.

The target of her amusement just scowled at her darkly. "I don't know how you come up with these moronic analogies of yours but I feel I should _really_ be insulted right now."

Vice, who leaned against the window behind Fate's seat, laughed and patted the girl's back. "Just goes to show how everyone's seriously surprised that you'd like someone, Harlaown. I mean, ever since junior high, you've rejected every one of your admirers when they confessed to you. We thought you were abnormal—"

"Oi!"

"—and was going to be like that forever." The young man couldn't hold back his laughter and just let it out, adding to the ruckus that Hayate started awhile ago until it gradually died down into a chuckle. "So it's no surprise that _we'd_ be surprised, right?"

Fate huffed impatiently and playfully elbowed the taller boy's side. "Hate to break it to you, but last time I checked, I was and still am a _normal_ human girl capable of having a relationship with another fellow human being."

"Yeah, you may be right." Vita put her hands behind her head, crossed her ankle over the other and looked at Fate with playfully-mocking blue eyes. "But maybe you just said that to the second-year to get him to stop bugging you."

Fate pouted and directed her scowl at the redhead. "How rude of you, Vita. Are you saying I was lying?"

Alisa folded her arms over her chest and stared down at the one seated in front of her. "You tell us. The way I see it, you might just be pulling our legs and that this might be another game to you."

The girl, taking the hot seat of this conversation, furiously ruffled her own blonde tresses and cried out in frustration, "What is with you people! It's like you guys really don't believe that I would actually like someone!"

Hayate tilted her head to the side and thought about it for a moment. "Well, you do fit the type though."

"What type?!"

"You're popular," Vita deadpanned.

"But you're a troublemaker and do whatever the hell you want," Alisa added without missing a beat.

"You're quite beautiful and attractive." It was a bit surprising that Suzuka actually played along.

"_But_," This time it was Hayate's turn. "You hold little to no regard when it comes to matters of the heart and practically ignore those who throw themselves at your feet and mercilessly degrade their status as human beings—"

"Hey! I'm not _that_ cruel!"

"Like I said," Hayate energetically unfolded from her seat and brought her face near Fate's. "With all the information that we have presented to you, _Harlaown-kun_, do you really expect us to believe that you have indeed without a doubt fallen in love with someone even people, whom you've known since the dawn of time, and I—your beloved and gorgeous first wife—don't even know about?"

"Plus, you have blonde hair," Vice added dryly.

Fate didn't say anything for awhile and just quietly frowned right at Hayate. Her annoyance showed at how scrunched up her nose and eyebrows were. "First of all, Hayate, you're invading my personal space—" With no hesitation, she shoved the brunette's face with her hand an arm's length away, "—_again_. Second of all, don't use –_kun_ with my last name—it's weird. Third of all, where the hell did you get the idea that you're my first wife—I'd rather eat road-kill if that were to happen."

"That's mean, Fate-chan!" Hayate's cry was muffled since her face was still held against Fate's hand.

"Fourth of all," she shot a glare at Vice, who looked away just as quick, "what does me having blonde hair got to do with my love life?"

Vice just shrugged.

"And last of all…" By then, she let out a sigh and released her hold on her childhood friend's face and calmly leaned back. She once again rested her cheek on her hand and—despite her growing irritation—said, "What I said was true. I really am interested in someone." A vein popped on Fate's temple and was now wearing a forced smile. "And although I should really be insulted by what you guys just said, guess I can't blame you for thinking that way." But she calmed down and her face softened a little with gentle smile. "But you should know that despite who I am and despite how I look, I cherish love."

I, with the rest of the people around Fate, was rendered speechless as we listened to how she said her words. How she said them with confidence. And how she said them with no hesitation. I knew Fate was confident to the point of being reckless and that she was prone to act on a whim and sometimes does whatever she wants but…

At that time, her smile was so beautiful that I felt tears brimming in my eyes. I wasn't sure if it was out of sadness or out of joy.

Knowing my situation, as someone who had fallen for the carefree girl, this revelation, this sudden plot twist should be heartbreaking, like suddenly being doused by ice-cold water waking me up from a very, very beautiful dream to a very, _very_ harsh reality.

_And yet…_

Vice playfully ruffled the top of Fate's head and asked the question of the millennia that everyone on campus was surely dying to know the answer to, "So tell us who this lucky person you like so much is already!"

"H-Hey!" Fate tried to swat his hand away. "Cut it out, Granscenic!"

Breaking the silence that stunned us after Fate's unusual answer, everyone was back on track with the interrogation.

"Yeah!" Vita agreed, regaining her excitement and curiosity. "Who the hell is this mystery person anyway?"

"That's right!" Hayate bounced in place. "First thing though, is it a guy or girl?"

Fate narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "Are you trying to imply something?"

"What?" The petite girl asked defensively and raised her hands. "It's a standard question!"

"Like I'll buy that!" Fate barked. "And why the fu—"

Suzuka cleared her throat. "Language, Fate-chan."

"Sorry—why should I tell you this anyway?!"

"Simple," Alisa beamed smugly and said. "It's only obvious that we want to know juicy details of who was able to tame the infamous beast of TSAB Academy."

"Hey, you make it sound like I'm some kind of creepy pervert!"

"I'm also curious of who this person is, Fate-chan. It's very exciting to know how he managed to sweep you off your feet."

"Uhm… should I retort on that one too?"

"Just tell us already!" Vita interrupted, "Break time is almost over and you're clearly just beating around the bush, Fate!"

"I am not!" She considered her answer again. "Okay, maybe I am," she admitted quite frankly. "But still I'm not telling you guys."

"_WHY NOT?!_"

Fate was taken aback by the reaction and chuckled a "W-Why not?" at us. She let out a sigh and said, "'Cause I want that person to be the first one to know of this. I mean, it's not like I fall for someone on a daily basis, y'know. And plus…" The girl trailed off and slowly lowered her gaze.

And what we saw, once again, stunned us on our places. Fate was… blushing. Real hard.

"I'm… kind of nervous with this one." Fate's face was red and she tried not to meet any of our eyes. Instead, she interlaced her fingers and pressed her hands against her lips, a gesture that somehow showed to us that she was indeed embarrassed. "It's going to be really hard and… I don't want to mess it up."

Not too long ago, Fate had boldly confirmed that her feelings were true for this person. And it was obvious that this person was really important to her. But for her to change from someone so confident into someone who has turned anxious in a matter of minutes, made me realize how amazing this person was.

_And how much I envy him._

"Wow," Hayate said. It was the first time I've seen the ever-cheerful, happy-go-lucky, always-quick-to-retort student council vice president lacking in words.

Even without words, Fate understood what Hayate meant and just showed her usual toothy grin despite her cheeks tinted in red, "I know, right?"

The corner of Hayate's lips slowly tipped up into a broad smile. She sighed, somehow pleased with how the conversation went. "Well, guess that's that," she said with finality.

As expected from the two, they understood each other without the need for words.

I didn't feel like saying anything. This, after all, had nothing to do with me.

"By the way, Hayate," Fate said after awhile as she rummaged her hand inside her schoolbag, nonchalantly looking for something. "Don't think I've forgotten about what you said before," she stated without looking up.

"Hmm?" The brunette quirked a chocolate-colored eyebrow at the calmly seated blonde. "About what?"

Fate held out a thick and broad permanent marker and announced "I think a beard, a mustache and a goatee would really look good on you" with a straight and serious face. "Oh, and don't forget to add the thick eyebrows too—"

Hayate turned away so fast; we thought we heard her neck pop. Walking briskly down the aisle to the front of the class, intentionally ignoring Fate when she stood up in reaction, she clapped her hands twice, gathering the attention of everyone. "Alright—"

"Don't think I'm letting you get away with this either!" the blonde bellowed from her seat. The permanent marker clutched firmly at the same hand pointing a finger at the retreating brunette.

And as if the chime itself was keeping track of our conversation, it rang and signaled the beginning of the next class. Alisa and Vita bid their goodbyes and went back to their usual morning rounds as discipline enforcers.

Hayate spoke in a louder voice for everyone in class to hear, "Listen up, everyone! Don't forget our meeting for the cultural festival, okay? We still haven't gotten anywhere since our first meeting!" A dangerously hungry look took over Hayate's expression. She chuckled lowly and darkly as she spoke, "Plus, I just came up with the greatest strategy known to man that'll surely _crush_ the competition. And I can guarantee you all that this surefire way will lead us to sheer victory and immorta—"

The front door to our class opened, revealing Professor Verossa in his favorite crisp white suit and tie. "Miss Yagami, please take your seat and stop motivating your classmates as if you're going to war."

From my seat, I could see how Hayate jumped from where she stood and how quickly she defended herself from our Modern Lit instructor. Some of our classmates were preparing their books and writing materials while others enjoyed the entertainment naturally provided by the ever-energetic brunette.

Suzuka popped into my line of vision and asked, "What's wrong, Nanoha-chan? I've noticed that you've been quiet lately."

"Eh?" I mentally said a quick prayer for my brain to cough up a decent excuse. "Uhm… I-It's nothing, Suzuka-chan!" I forced a smile, hoping that it would somehow convince her. "I was just spacing out, that's all."

"Spacing out?" My seatmate's eyes showed genuine worry. "Are you okay? Maybe you caught a cold."

I shook my head slowly with a smile. "No, no. It's not like that. Maybe I'm still not used to getting up early since I've been sleeping in during summer break." I was a little touched that she would be this worried. But then I had to make sure that I wouldn't make anyone else worry about me. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Suzuka-chan. I'm fine, okay?"

She still looked worried and unconvinced. Her blue eyes clearly said so. But then, she gave a small smile at me and said, "Alright, but if you feel even a little bit sick, tell me, okay?"

I couldn't help but giggle at how much a worrywart the elegant yet surprisingly-athletic girl was. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you."

The girl gave one last smile at me before the two of us faced forward, just in time for us to see Hayate scolding Professor Verossa about the importance of reading the atmosphere and to not interfere when she was in the middle of a speech.

Looking around again, the tall man just sighed and pretended to pay attention to the petite girl as the class giggled at her antics and supposedly-wise words.

"Professor!" one of the students sitting by the window near my seat raised his hand. "You should let Yagami do whatever she wants. She _is_ council VP after all."

The adult just smiled and said, "And that's exactly why I'm stopping her."

"What atrocity is this!" The short girl at front whined. "Don't you trust me, Professor?!"

The educator fell silent with a pause. "Uh, yeah."

"That was obviously a lie!"

My classmates and I found this really entertaining.

Out of the corner of my eye or maybe just out of curiosity, I stole a glance over my shoulder. _I wonder if Fate-chan is laughing too—_and immediately met burgundy eyes.

The sudden eye contact surprised me. I wasn't expecting it at all. Fate was calmly cradling her cheek on her palm as if she was patiently waiting for something to happen. _It was as if she predicted that I would be looking at her! _

I felt all my blood rushing up to my face. I quickly faced front again, saving myself any further embarrassment if it were possible. My heart was pounding furiously under my chest. I was caught in the act of looking at her.

"Nanoha-chan," Suzuka leaned closer and whispered. "You look flushed. Are you really sure you're not sick?"

I smiled weakly and whispered back at my seatmate, "I-I'm fine, so don't worry." I used the chance to busy myself as I let out my notebook and pen and started taking down notes.

My friend didn't say anything and I didn't see what expression Suzuka had but I just knew that she was still worried.

Hayate's argument with our Modern Lit teacher died down after she declared an advanced victory for our class. After taking care of the stubbornly competitive student, the teacher right away started class.

And after writing just two and a half sentences on my notebook, my left hand holding my pen stopped moving. Its tip floated over paper. My other hand slowly touched the spot over my chest where it was still beating strongly as I remembered the image of Fate looking at me with a small smile awhile ago.

My jaw clenched a little. My mind wasn't anymore focused on Professor Verossa's interpretation of a poem created by a renowned poet. _This isn't good at all._

Even after all that had happened a few hours ago and even after knowing about Fate's newfound love, I should be heartbroken because of it.

And yet whenever I looked at her, whenever I was with her, I knew that there's no other person who could make my heart beat so fast.

* * *

><p>It didn't take much time for lunch to arrive. And it didn't take long enough for the hallway outside our classroom to be crowded. Curious students, both fans and admirers of the famously infamous blonde first-year, stood outside awaiting some answers and news about the latest rumor on campus.<p>

"I don't know if I should be amazed or scared of your popularity, Fate-chan," a grinning brunette said to the frowning blonde. Her blue eyes shimmered with sheer amusement.

The girl's face showed that she had clearly reached her limit. Her patience was dangerously wearing thin. Fate growled and stood quickly from her seat and marched with a face that was clearly not in the mood for idle chit-chat. Our eyes and heads followed her silently as she stomped her way to the rear door of the classroom and yanked it open.

Students gasped audibly, clearly surprised to see that the blonde came out on her own free will. Tension as well as equivalent silence filled the air as each one of them waited for the quiet blonde to say a word or even make a move. Fate stepped outside and shut the door behind her. The tense atmosphere inside the classroom didn't lighten up one bit. In all honesty, I'd say it got worse.

Muffled shouts and exchanges could be heard from outside.

Hayate flinched and hissed as if she was burned. "This is gonna be bloody," she said giddily as she stood up, holding her boxed lunch by its cloth's knot.

"A-Aren't you going to do something, Hayate-chan?" I really had no idea why Hayate was so happy about this.

The cheerful girl raised her head up while she was about to face me and Suzuka for lunch. Her blue eyes widened with confusion. "Me? Why? What for?" she asked us she started to unwrap the fabric. "What are you talking about, Nanoha-chan?"

"I mean, you're student council vice president, right?! Shouldn't you be handling the situation outside?!"

She opened the lid and set it aside in silence. "Ah," she clapped her hands together, a gesture that she finally understood. "So that's what you meant!" She got out her spork and stabbed a wiener. "Nah, if I go outside right now, I might make the situation worse. I don't want Fate-chan to kill me."

_Ah, so she _was_ aware of it._ "But…"

"Don't worry, Nanoha-chan." Hayate drank from her juice box. "Fate-chan may have a short fuse sometimes but she gets the job done."

"HARLAOWN!" Vita's scream reached past the walls and door of the room.

"Oh, Vita-chan is here, too," Suzuka said as she picked up another piece of sliced tomato and put it in her mouth.

Running footsteps could be heard outside as the noise and students scattered and dispersed until it completely quieted down, save for some of the everyday noises you hear during lunch time.

An incomprehensible loud voice was also heard outside, joining the first two.

My seatmate giggled. "And that must be Alisa-chan," Suzuka guessed with an amused smile.

"They must really be worried about, Fate-chan." The thought came out as words before I could even stop myself.

Suzuka laughed again. "Well, they _do _get along well with each other, after all." The girl was about to eat another piece of sautéed shrimp when she noticed something on my side. "Nanoha-chan, you haven't touched your food much."

"Eh?" Indeed. I was spacing out so much that I ate only a quarter of my lunch. But it was actually a given that I wouldn't have any appetite. After all, knowing that the person you love would never reciprocate your feelings since they have someone else who isn't you… hurts.

_It hurts… to the point that I can no longer even taste and appreciate the flavors of the food in front of me._

"Loss of appetite?" Hayate mused. Then her casual expression turned shocked, mortified. "Could it be?! You're pregnant, Nanoha-chan!"

My mouth gaped wide open. But I quickly recovered to yell out "HAYATE-CHAN!" and was midway from getting up from my seat. I couldn't help but raise my voice, almost sounding like a screech. My face instantly heated up thanks to another one of Hayate's bizarre conclusions.

The brunette simply laughed hard, bending forward and clutching her stomach as she did so. "You should have seen your face, Nanoha-chan!" she said in between her fits of merry laughter.

I calmed down and sat back on my seat. My face was still a little warm along with the tingling sensation in my ears. "Geez, Hayate-chan. Don't say such things."

"Sorry, sorry," she giggled out and shrugged. "I just couldn't resist. I mean," she lazily pointed a rolled-up omelet at me with her spork, "you blush and get embarrassed too easily. It's fun!"

"Anyone would get embarrassed with what you said, Hayate-chan," I grumbled as I picked up a piece of bite-sized fried chicken and put it in my mouth with a huff.

"Well, you may be right." Hayate chewed and swallowed. "But when I do that to Fate-chan, she usually hits me. And that's no fun. So I feel a lot safer with you, Nanoha-chan."

I smiled helplessly. "Thanks, Hayate-chan." The afternoon classes haven't even started yet and I was already feeling tired.

"I wonder what's taking Fate-chan so long," Suzuka wondered after sipping some tea.

"Beeshee geching shome jamage control fer her popularity, I'm gesshin'."

"Hayate-chan," Suzuka scolded. "Don't talk with your mouth full."

"Shorree," she mumbled, chewed more quickly and gulped it all down. "I said, Fate-chan's busy getting some damage control for her popularity, I'm guessin'. Speaking of popularity, Nanoha-chan is pretty popular herself."

I had already bitten down on a meatball. My eyes widened and felt an odd sense of déjà vu. "Huh?"

Hayate grinned when she saw my face. "Well, it's no surprise really," she shrugged a shoulder. "You're cute, have a nice style and look like a model from time to time. Not to mention that thing you did to Fate-chan at the cafeteria? Downright _epic_!"

"That was…" I shrank back into my seat at that last part, feeling a mix of embarrassment and slight guilt when I recalled that particular chapter in my life story. "I… I really didn't know what came over me when I did that." My voice seemed a little quieter. I sounded guilty to have done that to the girl I confessed to.

"_Well_," Hayate drawled. "You don't need to worry about _that_. Sometimes that girl needs to know when to stop anyway. I think you're the first person to ever do that to her." A smile rose up on her small face. "Or to tell her to die."

At that time, Hayate's smile was different from the ones she usually wore. It seemed to hold a secret. Something she only knew of and was fervently yet silently enjoying how the events were unfolding in front of her. Sometimes, I would think that Hayate appeared more than what she showed to people. She was somewhat similar to Fate.

"Man! I wish I could've recorded it on my phone though! That was seriously priceless!"

"I don't think Fate-chan would let you, Hayate-chan," Suzuka added in. "The last time you took a video of her, you were thrown in the pool, remember?"

"Pool?!"

"Ah, that?" The girl cackled. "I remember, I remember! Fate wearing that bunny—" A hand grasped the top of her head.

"Hayate," Fate spoke close to her ear. A shadow casted darkly across her beautiful features. Her wine-red eyes seem to glow with murderous intent. "Do you want to _die_ that badly?"

_Fate-chan?_ I was simply surprised. I didn't even notice that she was back. She looked a little worn out.

The brunette trembled a little. A smile was frozen in place on her pale face, seemingly unmoving yet it was far from happy. Cold sweat seemed to bead her forehead and trickle down her cheek. "My apologies, but I must decline your kind offer, Fate-sama."

"Welcome back, Fate-chan," Suzuka nonchalantly greeted with her usual smile, apparently unaffected by the ominous air around the blonde as she hovered behind Hayate. "Is everything under control now?"

Fate stood straight and let go of the head she was clutching. "Ah yeah, for the time being." She walked back to her desk and searched inside her bag, pulling out a lunchbox as well. "I managed to scare some of them away." Her face grimaced a little and turned sour. "Although there were a few who cried when I told them the truth. I seriously didn't expect that."

"There you go again. Acting all cruel and harsh." Hayate pulled back the seat next to her and gestured for Fate to sit.

The tall girl dragged her feet as she walked towards the empty chair and hesitated. She looked at me. Her lips formed into a tight line. "Uhm… Mind if I sit across from you?"

Her question and unusual behavior surprised me. I slowly shook my head, as I kept looking at her. "N-No, I don't."

She looked relieved and smiled her usual bright smile. "Thank you," she said and sat down on the seat across from me.

_Ah, there she goes again…_

I lowered my head, as I tried to conceal the growing blush on my face. "Y-Your welcome," I mumbled out.

…_making my heart skip a beat._

"Anyway," Hayate picked a sliced tomato from Suzuka's lunch and ate it whole. "It's not nice to make other people cry, Fate-chan."

Fate breathed in deeply and sighed gloomily. She leaned her face on her knuckle with an irritated look while sluggishly opening the plastic container packed with triangular clubhouse sandwiches. "It's not like I want to. How could they know about it that fast anyway?" She picked one up and bit a generous part.

Hayate raised her chin dramatically, "Ah, the bitter price of good looks and popularity!" She then looked down and faced me, "You better be careful, too, Nanoha-chan."

"Eh?"

Fate raised a brow at the person beside her and glared. "Why would she be careful?"

"Nanoha-chan has also attracted some attention, too, Fate-chan," Suzuka answered. "There have been a handful of students who have grown interested in her."

"What?!" My mouth slackened. This was clearly news to me. "Y-You're joking, right, Suzuka-chan?" Somehow all the blood from my face seemed to drain away. _First, Yuuno-kun, now it was Hayate-chan and Suzuka-chan?_

"No, she's not." Hayate casually answered as she chomped on a zucchini. "When we had our meeting last summer for the student council, there were some guys who asked about you."

My eye twitched. _Why did they have to do that? And why Hayate-chan of all people!_ "What… did you tell them, Hayate-chan?"

"Hmm? I told them the truth, of course!"

I was afraid to ask. "Which was?" I could feel my lips quivering.

The girl snickered. And that made me feel even more worried than ever. "That you were one of the cutest and sweetest girls I've ever known," she stated matter-of-factly with a proud grin on her face. "And most importantly, that you're currently _single_. So I told them that if they really, _really_ like you, and if they were real men, then why not?" And she finished it with a shrug of her shoulder. "Oh, but I told them that if they hurt you in _any_ way possible," She grinned widely but it seemed… dark and deadly. "I'd fucking hunt them down to the ends of the earth, hang them up by their balls, make them eat shit as blood gushes out from their arteries and eye sockets _and_ leave them to rot and die a torturously hellish death."

My chopsticks almost slipped out of my left hand, suddenly losing the remainder of my appetite.

"My," Suzuka cheered daintily with a smile. "How splendidly well-said, Hayate-chan!"

_How so?! _

"Please let me have my turn when that happens, alright?"

"No problem!"

_How could they say that so easily?! And wait a minute! Isn't this the part where you would scold Hayate-chan for speaking such gruesome profanities, Suzuka-chan?!_ Ah, I was starting to fear for the lives of those boys who talked to Hayate. The brunette was one thing but after seeing Suzuka play dodgeball last time, I couldn't even imagine the casualties that might happen if I didn't intervene. "Uhm… I appreciate that you guys think of me that way—"

"You're welcome!" The two of them responded too quickly.

"—but I'd appreciate it more if you don't… do those things to them."

"Eh?" Hayate childishly drawled out. "Why not?! I think we'd do a pretty good job at it, Nanoha-chan! Alisa and Vita will help out, too. So you don't need to worry about that."

"But that's not what I'm worried about!"

"Oh yeah—"

_She's not listening at all._

"—Fate-chan would help out, too." She patted a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "She's fast on her feet and knows a lot of wrestling moves. Right, Fate-chan?"

The girl, who had been quiet for some time, sat there as she held the sandwich she had bitten just once. But when Hayate talked to her, she didn't seem to respond at all.

"Fate-chan?" I called her name.

Burgundy eyes slowly looked up to meet my own. But they lack the usual shine and seemed to have dulled. She stared down at her sandwich and looked at the hand on her shoulder next and trailed her eyes back to its owner. "What did you say just now?"

"Uh, nothing…" Hayate automatically took back her hand. "Uhm…" With her blue eyes, she observed the girl closely while still keeping a safe distance away if something were to happen. "We were just talking about what we'd do if a guy likes Nanoha-chan. And… um…" Hayate's eyes looked around as if the words that she had come up with suddenly flew right out of her mind and wandered elsewhere.

"I see." Fate didn't say anything after that and just quietly put back her sandwich inside her lunchbox.

"You're done eating?" Suzuka asked as Fate put back the lid with a soft clack.

She looked at my seatmate as if all the energy she just had awhile ago suddenly disappeared, leaving her lifeless and visibly exhausted. "Ah, yeah." She stood. The chair's legs scraped against the floor. "Guess I just lost my appetite," she muttered in a daze and turned to leave.

"H-Hey," Hayate reached out and grabbed the girl's wrist before she can take one step further. "Where are you going? You're not thinking of ditching class again, are you?"

Fate lowered her gaze and I saw her eyes briefly connect with mine. "No." She weakly pried the hand off her and said, "I'm just going to the washroom." She dropped off her unfinished boxed lunch on her desk and went out of the room.

The three of us didn't say anything for awhile after we watched her go.

"That was really weird," the girl across from Suzuka said with a sigh.

While the two of them discussed the possible reasons for Fate's odd behavior, I was left to wonder about something else.

Although it was almost well-hidden, the moment that Fate briefly glanced my way, her eyes seemed troubled and conflicted. Like an internal battle was raging inside of her and she was becoming worn-out from the inside with each passing moment.

"_I'm always watching over you…"_

But despite the words echoing in my mind, I remained glued to my seat, unable to even reach out and run after the person most important to me.

* * *

><p>A girl with short chocolate brown hair stood in front of the room. With her usual wide smile, her big and bright blue eyes scanned the area as she waited for the attention from her fellow classmates.<p>

Behind Hayate, one of our classmates wrote down the necessary things we should know for the upcoming campus-wide event.

"Alrighty, everyone! As your beloved class rep, let's get started with our plan for the cultural festival, shall we? Now," slim arms crossed over her chest as she mentally went through the agenda, "let's review! Last term, we didn't get to finalize any of the important stuffs and just decided that we'd be doing a maid café for the festival—no thanks to our beloved student council secretary," she added the last part in a discreet mumble.

As I recalled, we decided that we'd be doing a maid café and that every one of us would be doing a part. Unfortunately though, Hayate wasn't able to elaborate more of her brilliant plan since she was dragged away by Amy, saying something about not doing enough work for the council as the appointed vice president, which the brunette vehemently denied, of course.

"Everyone already knows their individual and group tasks, right? Then let's get to—"

"Yagami-san," the student behind Hayate stopped writing on the whiteboard. "I think we haven't assigned Harlaown-san her duty yet," she informed.

"Ah, you mean, Fate-chan? Nah," Hayate waved her hand dismissively, "I already did." She leaned her hands on the table as she eyed the bored-looking blonde looking outside the window. "_Fate-chan_," she sang.

The girl, in turn, gave the happy brunette a frown and glare, and snarled out an annoyed "What?" at her.

Hayate put on a sweet smile despite the not-so friendly response and cutely tilted her head to the side. "Be committee rep for us—"

"Go to hell."

"That wasn't supposed to be your answer!"

The rebellious girl crossed her arms and sternly looked at the pouting class representative. "Isn't that a bit arbitrary?"

"No, it's not!" her friend answered. "I always think things through! And besides, no one else wants to do it."

Fate rolled her burgundy eyes heavenward with an exasperated sigh. She raised a challenging eyebrow at her and firmly kept her arms crossed indignantly, showing her growing annoyance that she was suddenly involved into one of her childhood friend's plans. "And you think I'd do it just like that?"

"That's correct!" The small girl answered a little too quickly.

The rest of us could feel the temperature drop as we sensed the murderous aura Fate was emitting.

She let out a low growl and was slightly shaking. It was obvious that she was trying to hold herself back from hitting her so-called friend. "I refuse," she declared flatly. "Why don't you do it then?!"

This time, Hayate pouted some more and placed her hands on her hips. "I would if I could, y'know. And I'm sure you know how busy the council members will be before, during _and_ after the festival."

Fate looked out the window again. "Not my problem."

We were getting restless about the turn of events happening. Hayate and Fate were being stubborn about what they wanted, making the rest of us fidget in our seats. Well, maybe except Suzuka who was busy writing something down after she was asked to by Hayate.

The petite brunette sighed along with her sagging shoulders. But then she quickly recovered when a thought came to her. You could tell by the evil sly smile adorning her child-like face. "Fate-chan," she cooed, "it's important for you to be part of the class and share responsibilities with each other," she said encouragingly but the person she was talking to was still stubbornly looking out the window, deliberately ignoring her. But it seemed that Hayate was more determined to have her way. "And what better way is there than to be committee representative _assistant_ to Nanoha-chan, right?"

My eyebrows shot up to my hairline.

Fate snapped her head up.

"WHAT?!" The two of us gasped at the exact same time.

The girl in front just showed off a victorious grin along with her fingers forming a very proud V-sign. "I'll be counting on you two, okay?"

We were baffled by what we all heard. Our classmates were left speechless as they slowly turned their heads at our direction.

"Hayate-chan!" I shot out of my seat. I had to get myself out of this mess. _Why was I involved in their argument in the first place?!_ "I thought I was in the food preparation group!"

"You are!" Hayate answered. "And _apparently_, you're also the committee representative for the festival."

I visibly paled. "But that's not what we agreed last time!"

The girl's face feigned dismay and worry. "I know, right?" She cupped one cheek and whimpered, "But Fate-chan wouldn't listen to a word I say and had to act all stubborn and disobedient. But don't worry, Nanoha-chan," her face brightened up again, "Fate-chan will be a _good_ assistant to you. Think of her as your personal Lassie!"

This time, it was Fate who bolted upright from her chair and strode towards the front of the room. As she came closer, the student who was dutifully taking notes on the board, scurried away with a whimper as Fate grabbed the shorter girl by the collar. "_Hayate_," she growled out, "will you stop screwing around and doing whatever the hell you want!"

"I am not doing whatever the hell I want!" Hayate shouted back. "I'm just doing this so you'll feel more part of the class!"

"I never asked you to!" Fate pulled her up to her eye level . "Besides, your ideas are _way_ too random and suspicious!"

The girl gasped, insulted at the accusation. "Shouldn't you be more grateful that I'm doing this all for you?!" Hayate, in turn, grabbed Fate's collar and, in futile efforts, tried to act intimidating. "Plus, I'm student council vice president! Shouldn't you be more respectful when you talk to me?!"

"I'm just openly expressing my objection towards your unreasonable decisions, _student council vice president_!" Though Fate said it in a very formal manner, every word she said was clearly laced with venom and obvious sarcasm for the brunette.

Hayate shrieked through clenched teeth at the blonde. "I can't believe my auditory senses! Since when did my daughter grow up to be so hateful?! Mama doesn't remember raising you this way!"

Fate's eye twitched and looked more irritated than ever. "Who're you calling 'Mama', huh?!" Her hold on Hayate's collar tightened.

_Ah, the meeting took an odd turn for the worst._

The situation only worsened when cheering and chants were heard in the background. Both tension and excitement met and instantly took over the rest of the occupants of the room.

Some, mostly the male population, found the show quite interesting as they cheered and chanted both names, seemingly dividing them into two factions. Others, mostly the female population, knew better and feared for the consequences that might follow if somebody didn't do something to pry the two girls off each other.

I tried to be part of the latter group. "Fate-chan! Hayate-chan! That's enough! Hayate-chan, I'll be committee representative! Fate-chan, you don't need to do anything! So would you two please stop already?!"

"Like hell I'm giving in to this idiot!" Despite strangling each other's necks, they were strangely in sync.

As the light of hope slowly started to wane, the two girls were pulled away from each other by someone Class 1-A didn't expect.

"Honestly, can't you two start the new semester like normal teenagers do?"

Hayate's face instantly paled as her small body trembled. Her lips quivered and her mouth opened and closed as her eyes took in the figure, which held her and Fate by the back of their collars.

"A-Amy…!" Fate and Hayate breathed out the name in fear.

Amy Limietta, student council secretary, sighed and looked at the two with a scolding gaze. "Geez, I know you two are idiots, but this is getting ridiculous."

I didn't even notice at all that the older student came into the room.

"Amy!" Fate groaned and struggled to get out of her hold but to no avail. "Since when did you get here?"

The third-year responded nonchalantly and didn't look like she had any plans of letting go of Fate and Hayate. "Not too long ago. Around the time Hayate proclaimed herself as your mama." She turned to the girl on the other side. "I thought you were her first wife."

Hayate's big blue eyes shimmered and sparkled as she flashed a thumbs-up, "I've upgraded!"

"Upgraded, my foot!" Fate barked.

Class 1-A's faces were altogether saying _'Ah, here they go again.'_

"Enough already, the both of you," Amy tugged their collars once and hushed them both. "It's like you two are a couple of seven-year-olds!" The weary teenager sighed and looked up at the class, managing to meet my eyes, "Takamachi-san?"

"Y-Yes?" I reflexively stood straighter when the third-year called out my name.

"If you don't mind, I'd wish for you to be Class 1-A's committee representative for the cultural festival. I've heard you're already in-charge of the preparation group for your maid café but I'd appreciate it if you could help out with committee meetings as well."

I felt a little overwhelmed. "Uhm, I… I don't mind. If it's for the class, I'll do my best."

The older girl nodded approvingly. "Good answer. And also," she turned to the blonde girl in her clutches, "Fate will also be your assistant and committee vice representative—"

Burgundy eyes clashed with that of the older student's. "Huh?!"

"She'll be helping you out and accompanying you when we'll have meetings and things to talk over for the cultural festival. Though she may not look like it, Fate's smart enough to get things done, so you can use her in any way you want."

"Hey, Amy, what do you mean _'she may not look like it'_? That was totally unnecessary!"

"And Hayate—" Amy continued.

"You're not listening to me!"

"Finalize everything and fill-in the form I gave you." Amy's face drew close to Hayate's. Her features darkening and dangerous as she gravely added, "The one I gave you last summer, _remember_?"

The captive girl laughed out nervously and looked away. "W-Why are you looking at me like that, Amy-sama? I already took care of that."

"Here you go, Amy-senpai." Suzuka approached the three out of the blue.

I didn't even notice her leave her seat!

"The form has already been filled-in appropriately and accordingly. Task delegations, room assignment, the class roster and budget allocations for our materials and supplies have already been listed and checked as instructed by Hayate-chan. Ah, I have already made a copy for Nanoha-chan and Fate-chan for future committee meetings and references."

I could feel the room filled with sheer awe as we stared dumbfounded. _As expected from Suzuka-chan._

Amy let go of the two first-years and accepted the crisp paper handed to her. Her eyes expertly skimmed over the contents and smiled once she was done. "Alright, I accept. I'll forward this to the office as soon as I can. Your class has already accomplished the initial requirements. Good work, everyone."

"T-Thank you very much, Amy-senpai…" The class said in chorus at the esteemed yet unexpected visitor. Somehow, our words of appreciation for the upperclassman came out weak and exhausted. All of us didn't notice that we were holding our breaths the moment the third-year came into the scene.

The older student turned and was about to head out of the room. "Ah, before I forget." She looked over her shoulder at Fate and Hayate. "You two behave, okay? Stop fighting over stupid things."

The two younger students crossed their arms huffily and responded strongly with an "Over my dead body!" in perfect unison.

"Oh? Is that so?" Despite having a perfectly happy smile in place, it was far from innocent and kind.

Fate and Hayate stiffened and instantly turned white after seeing Amy's expression.

"If you want, I could arrange tha—"

In a blink of an eye, the two quickly crossed an arm over the other's shoulders and drew each other close in a side hug with big, happy smiles on their faces.

"We were just joking, Amy!" Hayate said. "See? We're the best of buddies now! Right, Fate-chan?"

Fate nodded albeit reluctantly, still having a big, happy smile on her face like Hayate. "T-That's right! We're getting along just fine! No more fights for us, that's for sure!"

Seeing them laugh together, drawing each other close into a side hug and hearing them say such words to each other for the rest of the class to hear must've been real torture for them. It was plain as day that they were quite terrified at the third-year student.

She had greatly earned our admiration and respect.

Amy nodded happily and smiled. "That's good to hear! Everyone, keep up the good work, okay?"

And with that, the student council secretary left Class 1-A's room and I was the committee representative along with Fate.

* * *

><p>Somehow, questions wouldn't stop lingering at the back of my mind.<p>

"_What will you do if Fate-san likes someone?" _

At that time, Yuuno's words caught me by surprise.

"_Will you still be able to watch over her and make her happy always?" _

My brain, as if sensing an impending danger, shut down and ceased its normal functioning to protect itself.

"_Or will you not?"_

I couldn't answer right away of course. Aside from my brain, my lungs also stopped working and I had to stand there in bated breath. I didn't understand what came over him to ask such a thing in the first place and leave it hanging like that after he continued to get in the taxi as he said his usual 'See you'.

I wasn't able to call him either. I _couldn't_ call him. For the reason that I knew he would just dodge my own questions, demand an answer about _his_ questions and I would be unable to give what he asked. Yuuno can be so unfair sometimes.

But as I continued to think about it, as I continued to search for an answer, I was unable to find any. Nothing would come up.

And as if life itself was being mean with its playful pranks, a cruel follow-up from that night during summer break happened on the first day of the second term.

And the most unexpected happened, a very unkind event that snapped me back to reality.

Fate had fallen for someone.

As that thought sprouted, countless others followed and flooded my mind, drowning out everything around me. The faces of my classmates, the sounds of their voices, the noise of scraping chairs and idle chats. All of them muffled. All of them sank into silence. All of them pushed away, leaving me alone in suffocating oblivion.

"Hey!"

A hand slammed on my desk.

And as I raised my head up in surprise, Fate was there.

My lips moved and formed her name. "Fate… -chan?"

Her burgundy eyes blinked a couple of times. Her lips parted slightly before she spoke. Her face softened a little. "Are you okay?" She raised a hand and slowly pressed the back of it against my forehead. "You look a little out of it."

I lowered my head, discreetly breaking contact with her hand and hiding the growing heat that was sure to rise in my cheeks when I realized that her hand somehow touched my face. "Um, I'm okay," I said. "Guess I was just a little tired."

"R-Really? Do you want to rest in Shamal's—I mean, in the infirmary?" Fate asked. Worry laced her sweet and gentle voice. "I think Dr. Shamal's still around—"

_Stop…_

"—I can take you there if you want."

_Please stop… being so kind to me._

I shook my head with a smile. "No, it's okay, Fate-chan. I think I'm still not used to going back to school just yet. Y'know, because of the summer break and all," I giggled a little. When I looked at Fate again, I saw her worry spread to her red-wine eyes. I smiled at her. "I'm fine, okay?" I assured her, "I'm sorry if I made you worry."

She retracted her hand and still kept her eyes on mine. "Um, okay," she said quietly, "if you say so." She gave me one last look of what seemed to be concern before she went back to her seat to get her schoolbag. "Anyway, shouldn't we go?"

"Eh? Go where?"

She looked at me over her shoulder. "The meeting. For the committee representatives," she answered as she swung her bag over her shoulder.

"It's today?!"

The blonde looked helplessly at me with a smile and said, "So, you really were ignoring Hayate." Fate sighed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, that's okay though. Hayate tried to tell you that there would be a brief meeting for the committee reps afterschool. But since you looked like you were ignoring her, she thought you were mad at her for appointing you into the position without asking and had been worried ever since." Fate laughed when she once again approached my desk. "It was hilarious."

"H-Hayate-chan was?" When I stood up and looked around, only a few of our classmates were left and they looked like they were about to leave soon. I didn't realize that classes had already finished. And I didn't realize that I was so out of it that I completely ignored Hayate. "W-Where is she?"

"Hmm? Oh, she's already in the council room. Council members have to prepare the printouts and everything so she went ahead. She told me not to ditch the meeting and help you out before she left." Fate let out another tired sigh and looked away. "I would do that even if she didn't tell me anyway. Damn raccoon," she grumbled with a frown. But when she faced me again, her frown was replaced with a small and patient smile. "So, ready to go?"

"Go where?"

She giggled a little and reached for my open books and notes. I was a little surprised to see her close and arrange them neatly together before handing them to me. "Council room. Meeting for the cultural festival?"

When I finally realized it, "The meeting!" I immediately snatched away my books and notes and shoved them into my schoolbag. "I-I'm sorry, Fate-chan!" I didn't even realize that she was actually dropping hints. "All this time, you've been waiting for me! I-I'm really sorry!"

The carefree girl just laughed. "Don't be. I don't mind at all. You were spacing out awhile ago so it made me worry about you. But since you're back to normal now, I can relax a little."

I weakly slipped the strap of my bag over my shoulder and groaned out of embarrassment. "I… I really am sorry… to make you wait this long. You should've just gone ahead of me like Hayate did."

She chuckled again and took one step closer, "Like I said, it's fine. So don't worry about it, okay?" Slowly, she lifted her hand and lightly patted my head as she softly smiled down at me. "If it's you… I don't mind waiting at all, princess." Her voice, gentle and soothing, whispered words to me that made my heart flutter.

As I continued to look into her deep burgundy eyes, I felt captivated that I could just look at them without the awareness of time.

From an open window somewhere in our classroom, the wind blew and I caught the faint yet distinguishing scent of lavender as the breeze gently passed through Fate's hair. It was both sweet and relaxing, filling my body with ease.

It was quiet. And in the back of my mind, I knew that we were the only ones left in the room. That fact made me nervous and uneasy. But I just couldn't step away from her. Being close to her made me remember the time at the park.

In the heat of the moment, preoccupied by the fun and excitement we had, we ended up locked in a loose embrace. Traces of laughter would float here and there. Under the plastic coats that shielded us from getting paint on ourselves, I felt a radiant, heart-warming heat as I held the person I had feelings for close to me. I felt calm. I felt at ease. I felt bliss.

"_WHOA!_" Both of us jumped back when we heard a phone ring.

Fate looked flustered and clumsily rummaged her pocket trying to get her phone out. "W-What's with this ringtone?! Who the hell is—" When she finally pulled out her phone, she glared at the menacing device when she saw what was on her screen. "Hayate," she growled out. She slid her finger across the surface and pressed her gadget against her ear. "What?" she spat out in annoyance. "Did you change my ringtone _again_?!"

While Fate was talking on the phone, I was trying my best to calm my pounding heart. I was so absorbed at the moment that even a tiny sound would shock ten years out of my life.

"Alright already! I get it! We'll be right over and… I was so not trying to get away! What…? Ah yeah, she's here… I was not trying to rape her either! I'm not like you!" Fate rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, I get it. We'll be right there in five minutes." She exhaled after she hung up. Putting back her phone in her pocket, she turned to me with an apologetic smile. "Sorry about that. Hayate called since she was getting worried about you and wouldn't stop being an idiot. Should we go?"

"Um… okay!" I jogged the few steps that separated us and we went outside of the room together.

Fate was still walking a few steps ahead of me and I trotted behind her. Our trip to the council room was quiet causing me to be a bit nervous walking alone with her.

Even from behind, Fate still looked attractive. Her back was straight and confident. The way she walked looked regal and elegant. Her long blonde hair, which was tied by a black ribbon at the end, swayed with every step she took. Light from the setting sun passed through the glass windows and touched Fate's hair making it glow and transparent, like a soft radiance similar to that of a halo.

I knew that these were just some of the few things that made her beautiful. But even with just these, I felt uneasy and nervous.

I knew that just by being with her makes me happy. But at the same time, it also made me anxious and uncomfortable. I wondered about that for some time.

It was only recently that I found out why. And I couldn't help but mentally scold myself for the discovery since it was really, _really_ simple.

"By the way…" Fate looked over her shoulder.

"Y-Yes?"

"Sorry for what happened awhile ago."

I genuinely didn't know what she was talking about. "A-About what?"

"Ah, y'know, during the school festival meeting. If I just agreed to be committee rep from the start, Hayate wouldn't have dragged you into it." The girl in front nervously rubbed the back of her neck. "I mean, you're already in-charge of another group, right? So I was thinking that you shouldn't have been asked to take care of more stuff than what you were initially given. So… that's why. I'm really sorry."

I giggled into my hand. "Oh, that?" How Fate sounded guilty and how shy she sounded as she apologized were really cute and adorable. "Don't worry about it, Fate-chan. I'm honestly okay with it. I really just want to help out as best as I can for the class. I mean this is my first school-wide activity since I transferred."

"Oh right, I forgot about that." Fate chuckled and continued. "This will be your first cultural festival in TSAB. Do you also have the same events back in Uminari?"

I nodded, happily remembering the ones I participated when I was still in junior high. "Yeah, we also had cultural festivals. Last year, we had a play."

"Really?" Fate looked over her shoulder. Her face brightened with interest. "Speaking of Uminari, how far is it?"

My eyes widened a bit at her sudden question. "Um, I'm not really sure." I lowered my gaze at the ground as we continued to walk, feeling slightly uneasy for some odd reason. "When we moved here, we came here by car but I kind of fell asleep during most of the trip. We left early in the morning and by the time I woke up; we already passed by three towns."

Fate whistled, obviously surprised despite my vague description. "Wow. That _is_ far." She laughed a little and said, "Guess I still need to practice the virtue of patience more then." She laughed again but somehow I couldn't do the same since the uneasiness still lingered.

"Why do you want to know, Fate-chan?"

"Huh?" She stopped walking and half-turned to face me. Her eyes held a bit of confusion as she tilted it to the side. "About what?"

"Uminari…" My voice seemed to have gone quieter though I didn't know why. It was as if I was afraid of something.

"Ah, that." She looked up in thought for a moment before she gave a simple answer of "Because I want to go there."

My eyes widened at her words, at how simple she said it. _She wants to go there?_ Her answer left me with even more questions. And the one I wanted the most to ask was "Why?"

I wasn't sure if I said it out loud or not. My voice had lost its strength with each passing moment as I stood in her presence.

She gave me an amused look. "Why?" she echoed but with no hint of mockery in her tone. The corner of her lips tipped up. Fate left the spot where she stood and closed the distance between us with just a few steps. As she drew near, the scent of lavender wafted through the air again.

_With my own selfishness, I would always think this sweet, relaxing scent belongs only to you._

Holding my ground, I tried not to show my nervousness whenever I was near her.

She calms me but, at the same time, she gives me unease. My body just can't keep up! _And it's all your fault, Fate-chan!_

Fate looked down and leaned in. Her deep wine-red eyes that I loved so much connected with my blue ones. With a confident smile, she whispered, "There's something I want to do in Uminari," as she firmly held our gazes.

I couldn't keep the surprise from reaching my eyes when my brows lifted up. But I was amazed at myself that I was able to keep up our eye-contact without looking away in embarrassment. "Something?" I repeated the word in whisper. "Which is?"

Fate's face turned expressionless. It was as if she didn't want me to know what she was thinking at all when I asked that question. Her strong eyes looked as if it was searching for something she greatly wanted. But after awhile, they gave up and disappeared behind her eyelids as she closed them.

Slowly as she breathed out, she straightened up and once again revealed her ruby eyes. Showing me a smile that would've normally made my heart skip a beat, her next words, unfortunately, greatly… changed everything.

"Your childhood friend, Yuuno Scrya… lives there, right?"

My eyes widened.

And without waiting for an answer, she continued, "Last summer, he asked me something and I want to personally tell him my answer."

My heart heavily sank.

* * *

><p>"So…" President Chrono turned to us from the screen, where it showed a large layout of the school buildings around TSAB. His stern look remained unchanged as his dark blue eyes read what was on his tablet computer. "The room assignments for each class are on a first-come-first-serve basis. However, if problems arise and you can provide valid reasons for your requests, changes would be permitted…"<p>

If it were possible, I would want to apologize to the student council president. For my attention was undeniably elsewhere and I was too preoccupied of my earlier conversation with his sister.

Minutes after what Fate said to me, about going to Uminari to talk to Yuuno, Hayate rushed in, letting out what sounded like a battle cry and dragged a very annoyed blonde by looping an arm around her neck. Reluctantly though, Fate let the brunette haul her to our destination. Of course, I followed immediately after them to prevent any casualties—more on Hayate's safety—while mentally setting aside the inner turmoil that was storming within me.

A thought. A suspicion. A feeling. One single thing weighed heavily on my mind. _Fate-chan asking about… Yuuno-kun. _The possibility of it happening, I stupidly never once considered.

_Could it be…?_

In a slow, sidelong glance, my eyes sought after the person sitting beside me. Her expression clearly showed she was uninterested but, at the same time, her right hand moved as it took down notes as the council members announced more information for the cultural festival. I noticed her handwriting, despite her not looking while she writes, was still neat and legible.

"What's wrong?"

I jumped a little and bit back a squeak. My hand flew to where she spoke softly to.

Fate looked surprised and guilty. Her face looked absolutely gentle and charming. "I'm sorry," she said, keeping her voice down, "Are you okay?" but it didn't go unnoticed that she was genuinely worried.

She really startled me. I didn't even notice that Fate had leaned in close to my ear. I could still feel it tingle from her warm breath. And I knew for a fact that it had turned bright red.

I shook my head, still covering my ear and tearing my eyes away from her concerned ones. "N-No, I'm fine." I hunched over the unattended notebook in front of me, tightly grasped my mechanical pencil once again and pretended to concentrate on what Hayate was discussing about the rules and regulations for the school-wide event that we would all partake several weeks from now.

The last thing I wanted Fate to see was how much she had an effect on me. Even with just her whispering close, just by feeling her warm breath, I was seriously, _seriously_… _not okay!_

A gentle hand rested on my shoulder. Despite knowing who it was, I still slowly faced her.

"Are you sure?" she asked worriedly, still keeping her voice down just between the two of us. "We can get permission for you to be excused early. I'll take down notes for you so you don't need to worry about that."

For some reason, I was a bit angry. Fate was being kind. But she had someone she had fallen for. _So why are you still so kind to me? _"B-But really… I'm—"

A flying chalk hit Fate squarely on her forehead.

"_OOOOOWWW!_" Fate screamed in pain and shot out from her seat. Her hands covering and rubbing the sore spot where the white object connected with her head.

The attention of the other occupants of the room reflexively shifted from the meeting to the squirming and clearly-in-pain, blonde first-year.

"Who the hell did that?!" Fate shrieked out.

"It was none other than I!"

I think there was only one person who had that very distinguishing and playful accent as she dramatically revealed herself to be the assailant.

"HAYATE!" Fate roared with tears brimming in her eyes.

Chrono groaned on his seat behind the president's desk. "Hayate…" His hand covering his face as he hung his head, shaking it slowly from side to side. "When I said to get Fate's attention back to the meeting, I meant for you to do it _normally_..." He let out a long sigh and slumped his shoulders.

The vice president, who stood by his side, huffed and put her fists on her hips. "But that's so _boring_, President Chrono. Plus, Fate was flirting too much with Nanoha-chan!"

"_WHAT?!_"

I screamed out the question together with Fate. Both our faces turned into a bright shade of red with what Hayate nonchalantly said in front of the other committee representatives, as if it was something typical like asking about the weather or how their grandmother living in the countryside was doing.

_How is grandma, anyway? I hope she's doing well… Wait! That's not it!_ My mind was screaming and mentally flailing. _Oh, why did something so embarrassing have to happen?!_

"Hayate! Stop blurting out such stupid nonsense already!" Fate ordered with a blushing and flustered face from her seat. But if she was trying to intimidate the brunette, it wasn't at all working.

"Why?" Hayate scrunched up her nose and pouted. "Even though you already have someone you like!"

Fate pounded a fist on her desk. "_That_ has nothing to do with _this_!"

"Aha!" Hayate pointed at her with a smug and victorious grin. "So you admit you _were_ flirting with her!"

"I wasn't!"

The dark-haired figure of authority in the council room couldn't do anything but sink slowly into his seat. "Amy…" He weakly whined to the student council secretary as he sensed the growing exhaustion he was feeling just by continuing to listen to his sister's and his sister's childhood friend's bickering.

And knowing what the president meant with that, Amy cheerfully smiled at the silent request. "Okay, everyone!" Her voice rounded the attention of everyone who was starting to feel restless and nervous as they continued to watch Fate and Hayate on their seats.

Mostly, they were worried if the vice president was going to live long enough after confidently picking on the infamous blonde so much.

Fortunately enough though, the two of them obediently halted their fight the second they heard Amy speak up. I think they came to a mutual agreement when their faces lost their color and stood rigid, clearly remembering what had happened earlier in the classroom when Amy stealthily came in unannounced.

Amy continued, "We'll announce the next meeting after a few days. Please relay the information we've discussed so far to your class and make sure to guide them accordingly." The third-year faced the two first-years. They flinched and stood straighter. "Understood? Fate-chan? Hayate-chan?"

"Yes, ma'am!" They saluted in complete synchronization.

"Well, then." Chrono stood when the room finally settled down—especially with Fate and Hayate. "If any of you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to come by the council room and we'd be happy to assist you. Also, the school festival is still part of the curriculum. Think of it as a school-wide project. And as such, we're expecting you all to comply and pass a full report and-or summary from your respective class, three days _after_ the festival." Chrono looked down at his tablet computer and swiped his finger. "Content of the report will be about the highlights of your class activity during the festival. Of course, pictures are necessary and need to be attached with your reports. We'll go through the details during the next meeting. For now, that would be all. Meeting adjourned."

All the occupants rose from their seats and respectfully expressed their gratitude and farewell when the president announced the end of the meeting. Low murmurs floated all around as the students slowly yet steadily filed out of the council room.

I let out a sigh of relief and reflexively sat down again when the meeting ended normally. I honestly got worried when Hayate and Fate started one of their usual banters again. Good thing the third-years were in the room.

"Ready to go?"

I looked up to see Fate. I stood up too quickly, making her step back a little. "O-Okay!" I blurted out.

She chuckled and gave me small smile. "You still look tired. You can sit down if you like."

"No, that's alright. I'm fine, really," I said with a reassuring smile but Fate still looked unconvinced despite her smiling feebly. I started to gather my things when an arm wound around my neck and a familiar figure clung to me like a baby koala.

"Nanoha-chan!" Hayate sang. "Good work today! You did great as committee rep." She said with a wide smile and changed it into a sneer when she slowly faced Fate with a condescending look. "Unlike _someone_ I know."

Fate's right eye twitched. "Hayate, can't you see she's tired? Don't just cling to her like that. You're not exactly slender after all the food you ate over summer break," the blonde deadpanned.

Hayate contorted into an appalled look and prolonged the exaggerated gasp she let out. "Did you just call me _fat_?!"

Fate scoffed and crossed her arms triumphantly. "So what if I did?"

I mentally sighed. _Here they go again._ "Um…" I tried to interrupt them before their small exchange blow out of proportion… again.

"Cut it out, you two!" Chrono approached us as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Honestly, why are you two always like this?"

"'Cause it's fun!" Hayate chimed in.

Fate glared. "Fun, my foot!"

"Alright, I get it." The boy raised a dark brow and said with an amused smile, "I guess this is your way of showing affection to each other. You'll get used to it sooner or later, Nanoha-san."

"Y-Yeah…" I agreed weakly. _Why does that line sound so familiar?_

"No, it's not!" Fate passionately denied. "I'd rather cut off my tongue before I show affection to this thing!"

"_Well_," Hayate drawled, clearly ignoring what Fate said and smiled slyly as she took some of her weight off me while still having her arm over my shoulders. "Fate-chan _was_ the first one to approach me during kindergarten." She let out a pleased sigh, as she looked distantly with a dreamy look. "Ah," she moaned, "truly, it was the happiest moment of my life."

"And it was the _biggest_ mistake of my life." Fate's frown only deepened. "And don't moan like that. It's seriously disturbing."

"In any case, you three should head on home." Amy said as she pressed a button on the remote for the projector to slowly ascend back up into the small square hatch on the ceiling. "Chrono and I still need to pass our report of the meeting to the administrative building."

"Huh? Chrono, you're still meeting up with mom?"

The tall boy scratched his head. With slight annoyance, he answered, "Yeah. Apparently, she wants everything in order so all the agendas would be on schedule. Mothers are so meticulous really," he grumbled.

"And you're not?" Amy asked innocently.

"Of course not!"

Fate rolled her eyes and sarcastically said, "Yeah, right. And Hayate's normal."

"Of course I am!" Hayate paused. A serious look on her face as her brows furrowed thoughtfully. "Ah, I know!" Mischief was clearly showing on her face as she wiggled her eyebrows. "Maybe Amy and Chrono are gonna have a heavy-duty make-out sess—"

It only took us three seconds to get kicked out.

* * *

><p>The school had gone quiet and was nearly empty except for some students who stayed for their club activities. The setting sun colored the school grounds with the warm shade of orange and yellow.<p>

The three of us, after being chased and-or kicked out of the student council room, headed for the school gates of TSAB. I walked beside Fate while Hayate was a few steps ahead of us. We didn't say much for awhile until we arrived on the familiar pathway towards our usual entrance in the morning and our usual exit during the afternoon and evening.

"I think I should stay home tomorrow." The small girl ahead of us concluded with a firm nod as she spoke loud enough for those who were behind her to hear.

"Amy knows where you live, moron." The person beside me pointed out plainly.

I let out another sigh as I sensed the familiar pattern of the conversation.

Hayate swiftly turned around and stomped her foot, whipping a finger at her childhood friend. "This is all _your_ fault!" she wailed, "Why didn't you stop me?!"

Fate pointed to herself. "_My fault?!_ How should I know that you were going to say something stupid?!" A pause. "_Again!_"

Hayate crouched down on the ground and clutched her head with both hands, looking like she was suffering from a very relentless headache. Letting out a pained groan, she cried out, "Aw man, I wish I was a magical girl right about now! That way, I can just defend myself with some magic and not die a very gruesome and agonizing death."

"Wow, your imagination never ceases to amaze me," Fate said sarcastically.

I could only laugh weakly at Hayate's rambling. "Don't worry, Hayate-chan. I'm sure Amy-senpai will forget about it tomorrow."

"No, she won't." They both deadpanned in perfect synchronization again.

"What should I do, Fate-chan?" Hayate wept.

Said girl gave her a wide smile. "I'll be sure to bring you flowers." She grabbed my hand and was about to walk past the squatting figure below.

"W-Wait, Fate-chan, what about Hayate-cha—"

"FATE, HOW COULD YOU!"

The blonde girl holding my hand abruptly stopped. When we looked down, Hayate was hugging Fate's waist.

She wailed, "How can you leave me like this and walk away with another woman?!" causing a few of the students to stop from their club activities to watch how the out of the blue scene would unfold. "You're so cruel! What will I tell our children?!"

After seeing the unwanted audience around us, Fate shouted, "Hayate, you dumbass!" as she continued to struggle and use her other hand to pry the clingy girl off her. "Stop being an idiot and let go of me before I knock your teeth out!"

The petite brunette only tightened her arms around Fate and sobbed even more loudly. "You're actually resorting to domestic violence now?!"

I was really panicking. People were actually starting to stare at us. And I seriously didn't know what to do. Then, an idea actually came to me. "H-Hayate-chan!" I shouted, "Amy-senpai is coming this—"

The next thing I knew, Hayate ran the rest of the way until she was out of the school gates, leaving me and Fate alone.

The two of us stood dumbfounded as we watched the trail of dust Hayate left behind.

A crooked smile appeared on Fate's good-looking face before she turned to me. "Nice one, princess," she commended, clearly impressed.

Although that wasn't actually what I had in mind. "I… Well, it's not what you think—" I tried to explain.

But Fate's laughter cut me off. "Don't worry about it. If you hadn't said anything like that, maybe I would have _seriously_ punched her on the nose. Though I didn't think you had it in you to try and trick people like that."

"I don't!" I felt my face growing warm and lowered my eyes to the ground. I didn't know if I was ashamed or embarrassed. "I just… well, people were already looking. And I kind of just… panicked."

Fate only chuckled and waved her hand dismissively. "Ignore them. They're not important."

My hand was tugged gently. I almost forgot that the two of us were holding hands.

"C'mon, you might miss your bus."

We started walking again in silence. Our pace a bit hurried but Fate didn't show any signs of letting go of my hand. If anything, I'd say she was firmly yet gently making sure it stayed there. Even I found myself, making sure to do the same. _Her hand is warm._

Fate quietly looked down. "Your hand sure is warm," she pointed out casually. "A little hot even."

I felt like my heart was about to leap out. I snapped my head up and didn't expect her to say something like that. "Eh?" _I-Is my hand sweating that much?!_

She grinned at me and easily said, "I like it; it's nice" with that ever carefree aura of hers. "Speaking of something nice, did you receive the picture of that time we went dart painting yet?"

"Eh? Oh, not yet. When were they going to send it to us again?"

Fate pouted. "They said by the end of summer but until now, they still haven't delivered it." She grumbled. "Maybe they didn't send it to us on purpose."

I couldn't help but giggle at how suspicious she was over an undelivered picture of the two of us. "Fate-chan, why would you think that?"

"Why? 'Cause you really look cute in that picture, that's why!" She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I mean, you've always been cute so it's not surprising at all that a lot of guys like you."

My eyes widened at what she said. And I could even feel my mouth had gone slack.

"Never knew that goatee guy was such a pervert though. I'm gonna kill him if he doesn't send it after a few more days."

I fought off a blush that was sure to tint my cheeks. Hearing Fate compliment me so casually and getting irritated over something so trivial, I just didn't know what to say in response to her words. Instead, I said, "A-Anyway, I hope Hayate-chan isn't mad."

"Hmm? At you?" She asked in disbelief and giggled. "Why would you say that? I highly doubt that would ever happen. She's crazy about you. After Nee-san, I've never seen her like someone so much."

I didn't say anything and just weakly grunted in agreement.

I thought about the last part of what she said, wishing that the owner of the warm hand holding mine would feel a different kind of like from Hayate's. _The kind of like that I have for her._

When we passed through the gates, we saw Hayate sitting on the bench by the bus stop.

A mischievous smile crept up her face as she eyed the two of us when we were a few feet away. "You guys sure took your sweet time!" She peered down and raised an eyebrow at something that made her smile widen. "And I see that you two have made some progress."

Fate and I flinched and instinctively released our hands. We totally forgot all about it for some reason. I didn't know about Fate but I was sure my face turned red with all the blood rushing upwards as the rate of my heartbeat sped up.

"W-What are you talking about, Hayate-chan?"

The girl blinked slowly and stared blankly with her big blue eyes. "Nothing," she innocently answered with a nonchalant shrug. "I just meant that you two are finally friends. That's all." But then, Hayate wasn't the type to stop just with that. "Unless of course, there _is_ something else." Her blue eyes went to rest on Fate next who was still looking away. I couldn't see her face and whatever expression she was wearing. "Well, Fate-chan? Is there something between you and Nanoha-cha—"

"Your bus is here."

"Aha! You're dodging the question! That means you're—" Words were muffled.

The hand that held mine a few minutes ago quickly covered Hayate's mouth stopping the brunette from continuing. Fate leaned in and said in a low ominous voice, "I said, '_Your bus is here._' So you're going to stop talking and get on it, okay?"

Hayate frantically nodded after a moment of pondering. And with that, Fate released her just in time for the bus to stop in front of us.

"S-See you tomorrow, Fate-chan."

Her burgundy eyes softened. She gently smiled and nodded. "See you tomorrow, princess."

Hayate stepped in the bus with a slight bounce. She turned and gracefully waved a white handkerchief. "Fare thee well, my love."

Fate gave her a displeased look. "Go jump off a bridge."

"That's mean, Fate-chan!" Hayate sobbed, climbed the rest of the steps and flashed her bus pass at the driver.

When it was my turn to get in, I felt fingers wrap around my wrist before I could even climb one step. Surprised, I looked over my shoulder and gave the girl a confused look.

"Hey, um…" Her burgundy eyes looked to the side for a moment. And I noticed that worry was faintly swirling inside those ruby orbs. "Make sure to sleep early tonight, okay?"

I blinked. "W-Why?" I was really confused and didn't know why she said that.

"Well… I'm just—"

The sound of a throat clearing cut her off before Fate could say anything more. I looked behind me and saw the bus driver gesturing for me to hurry. I slightly bowed in apology and said a quick "Sorry" at him. But I didn't exactly want to leave without hearing the rest from Fate.

"You should go." I heard the girl from behind me say after a sigh. "I'll just see you tomorrow."

"B-But…" Gently nudging me towards the entrance of the vehicle, I climbed the first few steps reluctantly and heard the hiss of the hydraulic door close behind me. Outside, I could see Fate wave at me as her figure slowly disappeared when the bus moved forward again.

"What did Fate-chan tell you?" Hayate asked when she scooted over to make room for me. "I was wondering why you didn't get on the bus right away."

"I'm not sure. Before I got in, she just told me to sleep early." I remembered her looking worriedly at me but it was so faint. Maybe I was just imagining it.

"Hmm…" Hayate crossed her arms and closed her eyes in concentration. "Well, that _is_ weird, even for Fate-chan. But," Hayate's blue eyes snapped wide open and brightened when a thought occurred to her, "maybe she wanted to say something to you but said something different instead!"

My eyebrows arched up. I giggled at Hayate's somewhat absurd theory. "Like what?"

My friend just shrugged. "Meh, I don't know. Maybe about the person she likes?"

I felt a stabbing pain in my chest and at the same time, an uneasy weight. A clenching sensation filled my stomach. Without meaning to, my eyes turned downcast at my lap as my hands and fingers fidgeted. Somehow, even the actions with my fingers were heavy. "Well… I don't know about that."

I didn't want to think about it really. It was like what I first thought up last spring. _The existence of someone Fate-chan loves. _

I mulled over the possibilities of who it was. Fate wanted to go to Uminari to meet Yuuno and answer him what he had asked her when they first met. The more I think about it… the more—

"Hey Nanoha-chan!"

I looked to my side at where the cheerful voice came from.

"I think we should start planning out the menu for our maid café. Chrono said it's part of the report we're going to make. So I think it would be best to list them down properly. I mean, when the day of the festival comes, we'd seriously have our hands full."

As I listened at how enthusiastic Hayate was, I couldn't help but form a smile. I nodded as she finished speaking. "I guess, you're right. We should start soon. I can ask mom to recommend us some simple recipes so that it would be easier for us to make some samples."

"Ooh!" Hayate's eyes gleamed excitement. "Can I help?"

"Sure!" I nodded happily.

Her childish face brightened. "_Booyah!_" The shorter girl bounced on her seat as she pumped her fists. "This is gonna be awesome!"

As Hayate continued to imagine what would happen, the possible recipes we'd make and how they would turn out, I somehow felt excited as well. And because of that, I couldn't wait to get started.

_Thank you, Hayate-chan. Maybe if I do this, I'll be too busy to think about Fate_.

* * *

><p>I asked mom what she could recommend for us to make for the café. Of course, mom was more than happy to help. I, along with the other members of the food preparation group, discussed, suggested and crushed out the foods we may or may not serve. It was actually fun to know that some of the girls were really excited and they couldn't wait to make them for the festival. It was even more fun when we found out a few of the guys actually liked baking.<p>

"I bet you just want to impress and look good in front of the girls, Vice." Hayate teased as she wiggled her eyebrows and gently jab him with her elbow.

"I am not!" The boy denied strongly. "Can't a guy like baking too?"

Hayate held a hand up to his face. "_Please_. You know as well as I do that girls are suckers for men wearing aprons and mittens. You are such a conniving, sly devil, Vice-kun!" She sniffed and pretended to wipe a tear away. "And I'm so proud!'

Vice quirked an eyebrow. "Come to think of it, you never told us what you're going to do for our café. What _are_ you going to do?"

Hayate blinked slowly and looked in thought. Then a slow smile that screamed mischief crept up her face. Vice regretted asking. "_It's a surprise_." She sang and walked away.

He prayed that nobody would get arrested during the festival.

For several days, I juggled between the cultural festival and the food preparation meetings. Fate was kind enough to help me out whenever we went to the council room. Even though she and Hayate still bicker with every chance they got—mostly on Hayate's part though.

After we finalized the menu, we divided which ones each of us were going to make samples for and bring them to school the next day.

Big blue eyes brightened and sparkled in my face—very _near_ my face. "Pumpkin cupcakes… _with_ cinnamon cream cheese frosting?"

I nodded somehow uneasily with Hayate's face too close to mine. "Y-Yeah. I was thinking maybe if you could help me with the taste testing since mom's going to be late with her book club tonight and I need an outside perspective after I make them. I already asked Suzuka-chan about it. So can you—"

Hayate grabbed both my hands in hers. "Yes!" She squealed. The sparkle was still in her eyes and only grew brighter. "I'd love to come!" A pause. "Wow." She cleared her throat and looked away with a sheepish smile. "That… didn't sound so right."

I raised an eyebrow when she suddenly simmered down. "Huh?"

"Nothing!" She stepped back from me. "That's not a problem, Nanoha-chan. I'll do anything to help!" She then approached a certain desk. "Of course, _you're_ coming with us, too." Hayate tilted her head to the side.

The chime signaling the end of another day of school resounded all around campus.

The blonde figure froze in her seat. Burgundy eyes blinked twice. Her cheek propped up by her hand. She incredulously looked at the brunette as if she grew another nose—between her forehead. "Huh?"

"Hayate-chan…" I groaned and I buried my face in my hands. I take back what I concluded a few days ago. Well, Suzuka's okay but… _How am I supposed to not think about my suspicions about Fate-chan's love life if Hayate-chan invites her and she comes to my house with us?!_

Fate scowled at the smiling brunette standing beside her desk. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't worry, Fate-chan, Suzuka-chan's coming with us, too. She just went over to Alisa-chan's class to tell her they're not going home together later."

"That wasn't my question, you twit!" Fate snapped.

I weakly got out of my seat and squeezed the girl's forearm like my life depended on it. "H-Hayate-chan," I whimpered.

She turned to me with a questioning look. "What's the matter, Nanoha-chan? You look like you're about to cry." She paused for a moment and afterwards, made a sound like she clearly understood something unspoken. "Ah, you're worried that Fate-chan might say 'no'? Don't worry!" She smiled brightly, _too_ brightly. "She already said 'yes.'"

"Yes to _what_?!" Fate demanded, growing impatient as the conversation seemed to greatly ignore her questions and presence.

"I-It's nothing, Fate-chan!" I quickly said when I saw Hayate open her mouth. "Just ignore, Hayate-chan!"

An exaggerated and dramatic gasp. "Even Nanoha-chan's conspiring against me!" The brunette shot the sitting blonde with a disgusted look. "This is all _your_ fault! You're such a bad influence on her!" Her eyes narrowed with resent. "You _disgust_ me."

Fate only stared blankly. Looking past Hayate, she asked me with a raised eyebrow, "Can I punch her now?"

I could only hang my head.

"Always the violent one." Hayate said mockingly with a huff. "Well, putting that aside for now, we have something far more important than you inflicting physical harm to me—your beloved first wife."

"I'll ignore that last part," Fate growled and rubbed her temples. "So, what's so important that you oh so claim for it to be?"

Hayate smirked smugly. "We—including you—are going to Nanoha-chan's house."

Fate jumped to her feet and grabbed the grinning girl's collar. "Didn't I tell you to _stop_ inviting yourself to _other_ people's houses?" Her face wasn't at all happy.

"T-Technically… I… didn't." Hayate croaked out.

Fate blinked. "Really?" She turned to me and wordlessly asked if it were true.

I nodded.

But she got angry again. "Okay, fine. Let me rephrase. Stop inviting _other_ people as if it's _your_ house!"

"Well, I just thought that it would be more fun to invite more people." She stated matter-of-factly. "Plus, may I remind you that it's your job to _assist_ Nanoha-chan as the _assistant_ committee rep?" She stressed out knowingly.

With that, Fate's glare just intensified as she peered down at the shorter girl.

"Hayate-chan, it's okay, really. This isn't part of the committee representative's jobs so Fate-chan doesn't need to come with us."

Besides, the very thought that she would come over was _already_ overwhelming. Fate would see my house—_wait, I think she already did._ Fate would see the _inside_ of _my_ house!

And I know for sure, Hayate and Suzuka would want to see _my_ room even if I try to stop them. And after several bouts of fiery insults and cajolery—courtesy primarily of Hayate and possibly from Suzuka as well, Fate would either follow reluctantly or be dragged against her will by none other than Hayate.

_Either way, I don't want the person I like to go to my room! _Knowing she breathed in and out of the same airspace within the four walls of my bedroom might make it harder for me to fall asleep.

Plus, she might actually see something embarrassing about me like—_Oh my god! I just remembered that dad put up my baby pictures in the living room last week! And the worst part is that one of them is my toilet-training picture!_

I waited until I was confident enough that my voice wouldn't shake or crack and willed my mind to calm down a bit when I noticed that Fate and Hayate were waiting.

"Anyway…" I continued. I absentmindedly glanced at Fate. Our eyes met briefly before they lowered to the ground. "I don't want to bother her any more than I already have."

Awkward silence filled the air. And it was more awkward when Hayate didn't put in her usual witty retorts or insults which were usually aimed at the silent blonde.

It felt like hours had gone by when Hayate broke the silence. "Well…" She scratched her head. "If that's what you like, we can't force Fate-chan to—"

"Okay."

I jerked my head up.

Hayate's face looked horrified.

"…What?"

"_Okay_?!" Hayate stared wide-eyed at the blonde, echoing her answer, which she couldn't believe she had heard the blonde one say. "I thought you didn't want to come!"

"I did not." Fate scowled at Hayate. "I just didn't know what you wanted me to do since _you_ didn't explain anything."

Hayate came to her own defense. "Even I tend to forget things, y'know!"

Fate rolled her eyes. "I wish you'd _forget_ how to breathe," she grumbled under her breath.

Hayate was about to say another comeback when Suzuka walked in. "Are we ready to go?" she chimed.

"Yep!" The brunette answered her. "Fate-chan's coming with us, too!"

The heiress beamed. "That's wonderful! Then I'll go get my bag."

"I'll go get mine too and be awesome about it."

Fate and I exchanged looks.

She gave me a sheepish smile. "Guess I'll be intruding your home then."

Somehow, my earlier worries seemed to have slowly evaporated. "But still—"

"You're not," Fate gently cut in. "You're not bothering me." She said in a quiet yet firm voice. Her features softened as she stepped closer. "And no matter what you do, you'll never be a bother to me." The corner of her lips tipped. Her burgundy eyes shone. "Okay, princess?"

As simple as that, my insides melted together and made me feel weightless. As her words reached me and resounded in every corner of my mind, my heart squeezed and leaped in response. Absolutely forgetting the fact that Fate was in love with someone else.

* * *

><p>On our way to my house, I mentally went through the things needed to be done. All the ingredients in the recipe should be available. Mom usually overstocks anyway since she likes to cook and bake on a daily basis. <em>I wonder if there's enough pumpkin puree.<em>

I inserted the key and turned, opening the door to my house. "Mom and Dad aren't at home right now," I said over my shoulder. "So make yourselves comfortable."

"Alrighty then." Hayate said after taking her shoes off. She lunged forward at me and puckered her lips for a kiss. "Honey, I'm home!"

"Wha—Hayate-chan!"

But as quick as she came, she was jerked back by her collar.

"I thought I told you to behave!" Fate shouted in her ear.

The petite girl winced. "You don't need to shout, Fate-chan! I'm not deaf!" She shouted just as loudly.

"You have a lovely home, Nanoha-chan." Suzuka complimented pleasantly with her ever-angelic smile.

"T-Thanks." I inwardly sighed. _This is going to be harder than I thought._ "Why don't we settle down for a bit in the living room?" I said, hoping that things would calm down a bit—mostly with Hayate and Fate.

Suzuka and Fate sat next to each other on the sofa.

"Nice place, you got, princess." Fate grinned.

I willed my face to not blush even with such a standard compliment. "Thank you."

Hayate chose to sit on the red velvet recliner. She ran her hands on the armrests and smiled widely as she felt the fabric. Wiggling her feet and giggling when she said, "It's like a throne! I can feel the royalty-ness run through my veins!"

Suzuka giggled while Fate rolled her eyes with a displeased look.

"Stop goofing around and remember why we came over," the blonde chided.

Hayate gasped. "I'm not goofing around! How dare you mock your queen!" She pointed at the ground in front of her and lifted her chin up haughtily. "The queen declares you bow down before her and grovel for the queen's forgiveness like a worm."

"Wow. I feel so honored to be in the presence of the worm queen." Fate said dryly.

"Now, now." I chuckled nervously. "Would you guys like some iced tea?"

"The queen would be very pleased with your offering of a cool refreshment."

Fate scowled at her. "Stop referring to yourself in the third person. It seriously sounds disturbing."

"Aha!" Hayate pointed a finger. "So you do admit I'm a queen!"

Burgundy eyes glared at the finger pointing at her direction. "No, I don't. And stop referring to yourself as a queen, too. Royalty's wasted on you."

"Oh, so _I_ can't call myself a _queen_ but _you_ can call Nanoha-chan a _princess_?"

"What?! No, I don't!"

"Yes, you do!" Hayate flung her hands in the air in exasperation.

"Yes, you do," Suzuka followed as she calmly flipped through a cooking magazine.

The blonde swiftly turned to the girl sitting beside her. Her eyes and mouth wide-open. Shocked by the unexpected betrayal.

I was feeling really awkward with the way the conversation was going. "Um… I'm going to get your drinks now." I announced and didn't particularly care if they heard me or not. I just wanted to not hear them talk about me.

I went to the kitchen and still heard their heated argument. I wasn't at all too worried though. Suzuka's with them. If anything, I'd say both of them were scared of her. So the graceful heiress can handle it hands down. When I got back, I couldn't help but smile helplessly as the argument continued.

I placed the tray of iced tea on the coffee table and handed one to Suzuka first.

"Thank you, Nanoha-chan."

"You're welcome." I said returning her ever-present smile. "I see they haven't stopped yet."

Suzuka giggled after taking a sip of her drink. "So it seems. Hayate-chan's particularly enjoying it though. She did point out something which you might find interesting."

I looked at her puzzled. "Which is?" What Suzuka said piqued my interest a bit. And so I turned to the two bickering teenagers across us.

"Seriously, why don't you just call her by her name?!" Hayate insisted. "You never call her by her name!"

"What?! You don't know that!" Fate barked. "It's not like you're with us all the time to notice!"

The brunette lifted a challenging eyebrow and smirked. "Oh really?"

I was about to place Hayate's iced tea on the table when she turned to me. "Nanoha-chan, has Fate-chan _ever_ called you by your name?"

My eyebrows arched up. I was taken aback. The glass was yet to touch the surface of the mahogany coffee table. "What?"

Fate smacked her forehead. "How did we even get to that point?!" Fate leaned forward from the sofa and looked at me. "Hey, you don't have to answer this idiot. Just ignore her."

"Look, you did it again!" No longer on the chair, Hayate was already down on her knees on the floor as she leaned over the table to get closer to me. "Well, did she?" She prodded.

"Well, I…" _How did I end up getting caught up in one of their fights again? But now that I think about it, I have never heard Fate-chan call my name. And when she does, she usually says it in a sarcastic tone._ I could feel my forehead creasing as I thought about it more and more. _Why won't she call me by my name? _I opened my mouth to reply. "That is… um, I—"

"By the way, Nanoha-chan, what about the ingredients for the cupcakes?" Suzuka asked out of the blue.

The three of us looked at the violet-haired girl. It actually took my brain about four seconds to process what she nonchalantly slipped in our conversation. I mean, it felt so out of place but at the same time it felt oh so familiar that—

"Ah! That's right!" I quickly got up on my feet in a slight panic and ran to the kitchen. "I don't know if we still have some pumpkin puree left!"

In my alarm, I didn't manage to hear Hayate as she whined and scolded a rather perplexed Suzuka and see the look of relief on Fate's tired face.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry that you have to come with me."<p>

Fate laughed, shaking her head slowly. "For the seventh time, it's fine."

I frowned and turned to her. "Wait, you counted?"

She chuckled. "Guilty as charged. But seriously, you don't have to apologize so much, y'know."

I was about to say something but held back when Fate playfully scowled at me.

The two of us were on our way back to my house from a nearby convenience store after buying the missing ingredients for our recipe. As soon as I found out that we actually didn't have the most important ingredient in stock, I had to rush out and buy some immediately.

And as quickly as I stepped outside my house, I came to the realization that I still didn't know my way around town to get to the nearest supermarket.

Fortunately, Fate followed and offered to guide me there. Unfortunately though, my crush had this amused sparkle in her eyes and was obviously holding herself back from laughing at my quick dash out of the house after the realization of a missing ingredient.

Fate gave me a sidelong glance and said, "Besides, if I hadn't come along with you, you'd be in the supermarket by now, which would be a waste of time since most of the ingredients of the recipe can be bought in that store."

It annoyed me a little at how right she was. And what irritated me more was the amused yet obviously restrained smile she had ever since we went out of the house.

"Well, I didn't even know that place sold pumpkin puree and some other things for baking."

"The old lady—I mean, the owner really loves to bake. So most of the time, she supplies baking ingredients there. Pretty cool, huh?"

"How did you know that store anyway? Fate-chan doesn't really look like the type who likes to bake."

Fate winced playfully. "Ouch… You can sometimes say the meanest things, princess."

I giggled when I saw her feigning hurt. "Then Fate-chan is good with baking?"

Fate coughed into her fist and cleared her throat. "Um…" She tugged her uniform's collar uncomfortably. "Let's just say I almost always, _usually_ leave the baking to more capable hands." She turned to me with a toothy grin. "Like yours, for instance."

This time, I laughed. "I'll take that as a 'no' then."

The taller girl chuckled. Up ahead, the traffic light that had the red silhouette of a man standing made us stop. The green light signaled the waiting cars to continue on their course.

"Then, how did you really know about that store, Fate-chan?"

"Well…" The girl beside me looked to the side and scratched her cheek sheepishly. "Mom kinda had a 'baking phase' or 'baking frenzy'—or whatever it is that you call it—but anyway, she had one of those moments when she had the urge to bake anything she sees on the food channel. So, Chrono and I took turns in buying the recipes in that store. So much so that the owner—to her own amusement—finds it adorable and would give us extra ingredients since we kind of became one of her most regular customers. And besides taking turns in buying the ingredients, the two of us took turns in tasting mom's finished products—which had traumatizing effects on our part."

She grumbled that last part but I still heard every word she said. I reflexively yet lightly hit Fate's arm. "Hey, that's not a very nice thing to say about your mom's baking, Fate-chan!"

She looked taken aback and, dramatically, her hand flew to her chest. "Wha—_me_? Not being _nice_? You try eating a three-pound, three-layered chocolate pound cake in one night then! Sure, it really tasted good but _three pounds_?!" Her shoulders sagged as she exhaled tiredly. "For a whole month, I couldn't even look at one measly chocolate chip without getting sick. And my idiotic brother didn't help my situation one bit either."

I couldn't help but laugh at how nauseated Fate might look whenever she sees even a small bit of chocolate. "Principal Lindy must've really wanted to make something for you and your brother."

The lights changed and we started to cross. A little more and we would soon arrive on the familiar street that led to my house.

"Yeah, well, I can't argue with that one. Looking back now, it _was_ rather funny." Her smile widened into a grin. "For me, it was chocolate. For Chrono, it was strawberries."

My eyebrows arched up. "President Chrono hates _strawberries_?" I couldn't keep the surprise from my voice.

But Fate just laughed. "Hate isn't really the word to describe it. He was in the same situation as me. I was _traumatized_ with chocolate for a month. For him, it was strawberries. Once, Hayate brought a strawberry-flavored lip gloss to our house. Chrono smelled it all the way to his room and he felt like he was going to throw up. And might I add that his door was closed _and_ he had hay fever at that time? Man, it was seriously hilarious. You should've seen him. You would've loved it."

The two of us laughed at what Fate shared.

And when I realized it, the girl who I thought was unreachable, was slowly telling me stories about her past. Not just the sad ones, but also those that made her laugh. And those that made her happy.

As I continued to gaze at the bright smile she wore after our small shared laughter, for an instant, I wished that I would give her memories she would someday deem worthy of looking back, of reminiscing with a laugh and would give her a happy smile whenever she remembers them. Memories of when I was with her.

"You alright?"

"Eh?" I snapped out of my daze and didn't realize that we were already in front of my house. "S-Sorry. I was just spacing out a bit."

Fate looked at me silently. Her soft burgundy eyes made me feel uneasy of what she might have seen. "You've been spacing out a lot," she said after awhile. The blonde stepped closer and I could feel the intensity even from her gentle orbs.

"N-No, of course not. I..." Sensing her near me, I trailed off.

And in a low tone, she asked softly, "You're not getting a cold, are you?"

I felt a few strands of my hair being brushed away before she pressed the back of her hand gently against my forehead.

Realizing that being this close to her and feeling her touch me so… tenderly, just made me feel all the more nervous and embarrassed. And I knew what would happen next as I noticed the growing heat reaching my neck and cheeks. I didn't want Fate to feel the heat when it reaches the spot where she was touching me. She might really get the wrong idea and would stubbornly insist that I was sick_. Well, in a way, I _was_ kind of sick…_

"Hey, Fate-chan, you're not trying to molest Nanoha-chan, are you?"

The two of us jumped away with a yelp when we heard Hayate. The petite brunette stood haughtily with her arms folded over her chest as she gave the blonde girl a condescending look.

Fate growled in response despite her flushed face. "Wha—How long have you been standing there?!" she demanded in a bark while I tried to calm my pounding heart.

Hayate smirked. "Long enough for me to see something interesting! But I'm guessing you're too dense to know what I'm talking about so I'll leave it for now."

Her childhood friend blinked slowly. "What are you talking about?" she asked anyway.

"Like I said, since you still don't get it, let's leave it be for now."

Fate glared. "You're not planning something stupid again, are you?"

Hayate flinched as if she was slapped hard on the face. "Why, Fate, I'm hurt!" she cried dramatically. "And here I thought I would share the greatest treasure I've discovered in my entire fifteen-year of life here on this wonderfully magical planet of ours."

The blonde ignored her and turned to me with a bored look. "I think your house has a gas leak. The idiot must've inhaled some fumes from it."

"I did not! Fine, I seriously won't let you see a great picture of Nanoha-chan's childhood then."

My eyes automatically widened upon hearing such words put together in the same sentence. _Picture of my childhood?!_

I didn't notice that Fate had walked towards Hayate to close the distance between them. And I stupidly didn't notice at all that Hayate was holding something. Which looked terribly familiar and forbidden.

"Just what are you blabbing on about now?" Fate's annoyance was clear in her voice. "And where's Suzuka? Did you let her do all the work again?"

"No, of course not! She's actually waiting for the cream to cool while she's preparing tea for us. She's making chocolate-mint oolong tea! I can't wait!" The brunette stepped to the side to see past Fate. "Hope you don't mind, Nanoha-chan. Suzuka-chan wanted to try a new technique of preparing tea."

"Um… no, I don't mind at all. But Hayate-chan…" I stepped closer, fearing for the worst. "What did you just say awhile ago? I heard you saying picture and childhood." I swallowed and felt the colors wash from my face. "You're not talking about the—"

"Yep! I am!"

I screamed on the inside.

Fate was still oblivious. "What are you two talking about?" And she was making the situation worse when she looked so cute with that annoyed look and pout of hers.

"Feast your eyes on my discovery, Fate-chan!" In a flash, Hayate revealed the picture to Fate.

The blonde's face brightened.

I was horrified to say the least.

It was my most dreaded picture, where I was half-naked while sitting in my potty trainer! "NOOOOOOOO!" I screamed—shrieked like I've never done before and lunged myself at Hayate to get the picture back. _Oh why did I have to forget to put that down and bury it six feet under the ground? And why did dad have to put it in the living room in the first place?!_ "Hayate-chan! Give it back!"

Hayate dodged and held the object out of my reach. "But you're so _cute_ in it!" she reasoned amidst my demands and shrieks. "And I think Fate-chan liked it. Right, Fate-chan?"

I turned back to the blonde who was standing dumbfounded as if she was looking at a cute, fat, fluffy, round, white cat. "I think…" She began slowly, her eyes were completely mesmerized. "I think I saw something awesomely cute! Let me see it again, Hayate!"

"No problem!"

"You can't!" I wailed as my hands found its way to Fate's eyes covering them as I attached myself behind her before they could look at the cursed picture again.

I thought that if I couldn't take the picture away from Hayate, I just had to make sure Fate didn't get another clear look of something so utterly embarrassing about me!

"Wai—princess, I can't see!" Fate fumbled in prying my hands off her face. Laughter escaped her lips as I stubbornly stuck to her like a barnacle.

"You can't!" I wailed.

The tall girl squirmed and moved around a lot to get out of my hold. And despite our slight height difference, I found myself following her movements from every direction, not budging as I firmly placed my hands over her eyes still. I was seriously desperate.

Hayate laughed along with Fate. "Nanoha-chan, you can't do that. Fate-chan can't see your picture."

"Isn't that exactly what I've been trying to do?!"

"Eh? Why can't I?" Fate whined with a pout.

"You just can't!"

Suzuka stepped out of the house. "Oh, Fate-chan, Nanoha-chan." She didn't seem fazed as she greeted a "Welcome back" to us with a warm smile amidst us flailing around for one photograph. "I think you'll find the tea I made to your liking."

"Ooh!" Hayate grinned, looking over her shoulder at the purple-haired heiress, "Maybe we can add it as another item on the menu! What do you guys thi—"

Luckily enough, I was able to miraculously snatch the picture frame away when Hayate let her guard down and made a mad dash towards the safety of my own house, clutching the confounded image close to my chest and making sure that Fate wouldn't catch even a small glimpse of it. "Thanks, Suzuka-chan!" I quickly said in one breath when I passed by her like a fleeting gust of wind.

It didn't take Fate three seconds to come after me, of course, demanding that I let her see the picture again.

After a few more minutes of using the picture like a rope in a game of tug-of-war, I managed to hide the thing in a place where both Fate and Hayate would never hope to unearth again.

With that little intermission over, we all went back to work. Fate and Hayate volunteered to make the cupcakes while Suzuka and I prepared the cream and practiced on how to perfectly design the icing.

With my first festival in a new school since my transfer, together with my new friends and… Fate, I prayed that nothing would go wrong in the days to come.

* * *

><p>Mom, with a slightly distressed look, pressed the back of her hand against my forehead and then my cheek. Her skin felt cool and nice.<p>

And I knew that I was not okay.

"You're burning up," she said in a low voice. She shifted her weight as she reached out to the basin filled with water on my bedside table, wringing out the excess water from the towel. She gently put the cold and damp cloth where her hand touched awhile ago. "I'll call the school and tell them you're not well to attend class, okay?"

I didn't have the energy to protest. And I was too upset to convince my mother that I was fine. I wanted to tell her that I could still go to school. That I could still help out in class. There were still some things needed to be done, needed to be accomplished. _I have no time to get sick!_

"…Okay," I answered, my lips covered by the hem of my blanket. The words I spoke and the thoughts brewing inside my head were the complete opposite.

The older woman sighed and softly ran her fingers through my forelocks. "Get plenty of rest today and by tomorrow, you can go back to school and see your friends."

_I can see my friends. _I nodded.

_But the person I really want to see is…_

"Oh, and your father said that you are to stay in bed the whole day. And he said if anything happens, he'll have a suite room ready for you in the hospital."

I giggled weakly after her impersonation of dad's 'doctor voice.' "Mom, I just have a fever. I'm not _dying_."

It was my mother's turn to laugh into her hand. "Well, you know your father." With one last giggle, she leaned forward and planted a kiss on my head. "Get some rest, sweetie," she said with her gentle smile. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything."

I watched as the door to my room closed after my mother. What was left behind was the eerie stillness and silence that I found very unfamiliar after I begun attending TSAB Academy. I rarely became sick. And for this very reason that made me unaccustomed to be still in bed when I would have been readying myself for school. The ticking sound from the clock on the wall made me see that it was already around this time that I would be meeting up with Hayate and Vita at the bus stop.

Sluggishly, I reached for my phone.

_To: Hayate Yagami_

_From: Nanoha Takamachi_

_Subject: sick…_

_I'm sorry, Hayate-chan. _

_I'm not feeling well today so I'll be skipping school._

_I'll see you tomorrow, okay?_

The second after the small screen told me that my message had been sent, I thought about wanting to send a message to Fate. My fingers expertly pressed the buttons to open up my contacts list until Fate's number appeared. I remembered when I had saved her number right after she asked for mine before sending me some pictures we had together a few months ago.

There were a lot of times when I had wanted to send her a message but I didn't have any idea what to say nor did I have the courage to actually go through with it.

There were times when I would just stare at it, slowly chant the numbers one by one in my head and, as a result, memorized the series of digits as if it were the new ABCs.

There were times when I just wanted to hear her voice. I wanted to know if there would be any difference between how she would sound normally and when she's over the phone. But, of course, I didn't go through with it. _I wonder… if this is how someone acts if they really like someone._

My thoughts saddened me greatly. "I really am a loser…" I sighed.

I shifted slightly and turned to my side. Still holding my phone, I pressed a few more buttons to go to the gallery and opened up a folder. I chose a picture, one that I greatly treasured since that day. Fate and I with the young butterfly we watched together as it slowly came to the world.

There were times that I would just open up my phone to look at it. Of the two of us along with the tiny creature together. Of Fate…

_Fate-chan…_ The name I wanted to call out. The person I strongly wished to see. The girl I wanted to be with.

As I slowly realized how embarrassing my thoughts were turning out, my body heat increased with each passing moment. I was making my condition worse on my own.

I paused. "It really is quiet…" I mumbled to no one in particular. Speaking to myself was maybe due to my growing fever and my growing loneliness. And as I continued to immerse myself in the silence of my room, my eyelids slowly began to feel heavy.

With one last sigh and with one last attempt at imagining the young blonde's smiling face, sleep finally took over.

* * *

><p>I never once dreamed of meeting someone like her.<p>

Time had passed since we met. Finding out that she was a complete troublemaker, an infuriatingly sarcastic girl, and an insensitive jerk were things I never would have thought I would come across in my lifetime.

And yet… I found myself always thinking of her. Wanting to be by her side, to see her smile and laugh, and to hear her gentle voice.

I never once dreamed that my heart would be captured by someone like Fate.

But there were times that the reckless rebel snuck her way into the realm of my sleep and into my dreams.

Out in an unknown field, overlooking the vast plain, the sun was setting in preparation for evening's arrival. The skies colored with vibrant colors of orange and yellow, pink and purple. And soon enough, the dark curtain would fall in welcoming the hours where the moon hovers and watches over us.

A girl, around my age, sat in silence. Her long, golden tresses free from her usual black ribbon were gently blown and swayed by the calm breeze. Light from the sun touched her hair, making the color melt and blend into the horizon above us. Her porcelain white complexion was now tinted with the setting sun's orange light, making her glow, making her more beautiful, mysterious and enchanting.

On her finger, a butterfly rested. The two of them looked at each other, observing the other. Her deep burgundy eyes, vivid in its own intensity, softly gazed at the small creature. Even though she appeared to be looking at it with a small smile, her eyes seemed distant and were actually not seeing what was really in front of her. Her face solemn, calm and at peace. And yet, at the same time… lonely.

But that breath-taking being turned out to be an ordinary, mischievous girl.

And I was there watching her silently.

Noticing that I was there, she slowly faced me with her usual toothy grin. Ever since we met, I had never seen her in casual clothes. But in that one dream, Fate wore a casual black hoodie, shorts and her signature sneakers.

Despite her being constructed by my mind's active imagination even after I had fallen asleep, the girl of my dreams still looked absolutely stunning in her casual wear.

"Hey," she called to me. Her amused wine-red eyes connected with mine. Her voice gentle yet playful. "Did you know?"

I must've looked confused to her since her grin only grew wider.

"That there was this old legend saying that if you whispered your wish to a butterfly, it would fly up to the heavens and deliver it to the Mighty Being above?" A chuckle. "Neat, huh?"

I didn't know how to answer that, and just said an awkward and weak "I suppose" to her.

"What?" Her shoulders shook a little when she laughed, careful not to bother the butterfly. "What kind of an answer is that?" Fate's eyes went back to the butterfly. "Well, I think it's great. Wouldn't it be cool if wishes came true that easily?"

Even in my dreams, the girl was just as playful as the real one. "What would you wish for, Fate-chan?"

"Hm?" She smiled and said, "I already told you that, didn't I?"

"Oh…" I think she did. "The one where you wanted to grow into an old woman?"

"That's right!" Dream Fate flashed me a thumbs-up, surprising the butterfly on her hand, making it flutter away into the fields. "Aaww, she left me," the blonde girl whined and pouted. "Well," her voice perked up as she nonchalantly shrugged her shoulders, "I'm already used to it anyway. So no worries, I guess." She chuckled and continued looking farther. Her eyes becoming lonelier… and lonelier.

My lips parted slightly, simply surprised by her words. And without thinking it over, with just the will to push me forward, I said, "Fate-chan!"

She quickly faced me. Her expression baffled when I called out her name so strongly. "Y-Yes?"

Even though she said them to no one in particular, even though she said them so casually with a grin on her face, hearing her say those words to herself made me want to…

"I…" My mouth opened. My mouth closed. Words wouldn't come out but I knew I wanted to convey these feelings to her. "I will never leave you… Fate-chan."

Fate looked at me and stayed silent for awhile. I saw her eyes widen a fraction. And I was strangely happy about it. It meant that I was somehow, in some way, reaching her.

The breeze blew again. My hair swayed and so did Fate's. We sat still looking at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move or at least say something either to keep this dream conversation going or to end it.

A slow smile turned into a giggle and then to laughter.

I slowly regretted what I did. "W-Why are you laughing?!" I demanded to know.

Fate tried speaking but more laughter came out instead. "You say the weirdest things!"

_Honestly, even in my dreams, she was infuriating!_ And it was then that I completely regretted what I said and felt for her moments ago. I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest, looking away in annoyance from my dream crush's snickering form.

Seconds later, the girl's laughter finally died down. Only the sounds of the rustling grass blown gently by the wind could be heard. "Thank you," I heard her say. "That means a lot."

When I turned back, she had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, making my chest tighten, making my heart skip a beat. I guessed both in dreams and in reality, I found myself fully captivated just by looking at how soft her eyes were.

With her smile still in place, Fate closed her eyes when another cool breeze blew, feeling the wind as it touched her face and played with her hair. "Though I can't say the same."

I blinked, puzzled by her words. "What?"

"Nothing!" She said all too quickly, beamed a smile and waved her hand dismissively. "What about you? What would _you_ wish for?"

As soon as I heard her say that, I felt my shoulders sag, reacting to my emotions. I gave her a smile, though I wasn't sure if my sadness had reached it or not. "Nothing, I guess."

"What? I don't believe you. Everyone has one. Even the butterfly that flew away does."

I lowered my head, my fingers played with each other on my lap. "Well, I do have one but…"

"But?"

"I already know…" Even in my dreams, I was having a hard time swallowing. My throat was also reacting to my emotions. "I already know that it won't come true." When I saw her confused look, I felt obligated to continue. After all, I was just talking to someone who happened to be the girl I fell hard for but fortunately enough, just had her face since my brain had the audacity to conjure her up and torture me even when I had a fever and sick in bed. _Yes, I really love my brain._ "You—or should I say, the real Fate is already in love with someone else. And even if wishes would easily come true, I wouldn't want her to love me just because I wished for it. I want her… to love me back of her own free will. Besides, from what I see, she really looks happy loving that person."

Dream Fate stared and waited patiently, drawing her legs close to her chest, resting her head on her knees. "Are _you_ happy?"

I gave her another smile. "I'm just happy she is."

The girl hummed and looked forward again.

For just being a figment of my imagination, my brain sure did a pretty decent job. Even the girl's mannerisms were the same as the real one.

"But you must have another one, right?"

"Another one?" I blinked at her. "You mean a wish?"

"Yep!" She nodded once. "You must have another one, right?" Fate's eyes had a gleam of excitement, eager to know my other wish.

I looked away and thought about it. What could I possibly ask for besides wishing for my feelings to be requited?

And there _was_ one. _But…_

I giggled a little at my own absurd thoughts.

Burgundy eyes looked at me strangely. "Why are you laughing all of a sudden?"

"My wish is a little weird," I told her.

"Really?" The girl sounded skeptical but I knew she was curious. "So? What is it?"

I paused, considering it one last time. The person I was about to tell my wish to had the same likeness as the real one. There was a little part of me that strongly wished I was brave enough to tell this to the person in real life.

My eyes connected with cute, impatient red ones. Her body had already leaned forward, greatly anticipating for me to reveal something she was asking. Seeing her having the same expression as the one important to me, I couldn't help but smile. "Nanoha."

Dream Fate blinked twice. Her face clearly read _'Huh?'_ in reaction to what I said.

"My wish is…" I smiled even more as I watched her. "I wish that Fate-chan would call me by my name. I want her to properly call me Nanoha. That's… my wish."

She didn't say anything after that, as if she was frozen in place. The girl's lips moved and I knew they formed my name. Unfortunately, no sounds came.

It was just like at that time, when Fate and I first met. Through the closed car window, I saw her lips form my name when she welcomed me to TSAB. And yet, I couldn't hear her voice saying it. Seeing her say it and hearing her say it with her voice were two completely different things.

I guessed, even in my dreams, this wish wouldn't come true.

_Nanoha._

Imagining her say my name with her beautiful voice brought a smile on my face.

For the time being, I would just have to be satisfied with the fact that Dream Fate was trying to do it in Real Fate's stead.

But maybe, just maybe someday, I will hear her voice saying it.

"Mm," I smiled at her as I continued to stare at how her soft lips moved in order to form my name. "Guess you're not the only one who needs to practice the virtue of patience, huh Fate-chan?"

My eyelids became heavy. My mind clouded as if I were in a trance. My body leaned forward towards the one before me. I was aware that my face was getting close to hers. Where it wanted to connect, I didn't know. But just this once, I wanted to do something that I couldn't possibly ever have the courage to do if I was awake.

* * *

><p>"Nanoha?"<p>

I opened my eyes to the soft and familiar voice that said my name. And although it wasn't the person I had dreamed of saying it, I still smiled at her and tried to greet her as cheerfully as I could. "Hi, mom." I slightly frowned when I heard how weak and funny my voice sounded.

Mom's face softened into a small smile as she sat on the edge of the bed and reached forward. "How are you?" She gently touched my face with her hand once again.

"A little better, I guess." I sounded like a frog. Though still a bit groggy from just waking up, I was indeed feeling better than when I did awhile ago. _Was I just sleeping for a few minutes?_

My mother smiled, genuinely relieved to hear my answer. "That's good. Then are you well enough to see your friend? She's here to visit you."

My eyes widened and I was fully awake. "My friend?" I repeated the words as if they were something foreign. _Who could possibly—_

"I seem to recall she's Lindy's daughter."

My heart actually jumped to my throat.

My mother's brows creased together in thought. "Now what was her name again—"

"Fate-chan?!"

"Ah yes!" Mom smiled brightly. "Fate-chan!" She smiled and nodded approvingly. "Such a cute and pretty girl. You have a nice friend, Nanoha." Mom reached for something on my bedside table. Holding a glass of water in one hand and two capsules on the other, she said, "But before you two can talk, it's time for your medicine, sweetie."

At the time, I had other things in mind besides me taking my medication. "W-Why is Fate-chan here?!" It just came to me that I was still sweaty from being under the blanket all day. And the thought that she might be put off with my current state of… hygiene horrified me greatly. Sobbing a little, I cried, "Why did she have to come _now_?!" and pulled the blanket over my head in shame.

Mom didn't say anything for about three seconds. I imagined that she was a bit surprised by how weird I was acting in reaction to my classmate's sudden visit. "Sweetie, I don't see anything wrong with Fate-chan visiting you," I heard my mother say. "Now, come out of there and take your medicine or else you won't get better."

I had learned from great experience that when my mother used that kind of tone on me, the wise choice to make was to _not_ choose your own and instead do _exactly_ what she told you to do.

With a heavy and dejected sigh, I slowly peeked from under the hem of my blanket. "Did Fate-chan say why she visited?"

Sapphire eyes same as mine blinked twice. "The answer should be quite obvious, honey. She is your friend, isn't she?"

_Friends… even I'm not sure what we are exactly._

Wordlessly, I pushed back my blanket and sat up.

I opened one hand to accept the capsules and the glass of water with the other. I tilted my head back a little as I downed the medicine with two gulps of water. Feeling the refreshing coolness of the liquid course through my body made me sigh in content.

But it wasn't enough to put my mind at ease. If anything, I'd say I was more nervous and flustered with the thought that Fate and I had to talk, despite wishing to see her that morning.

Mom stood and took the half-empty glass from me. "I'll go get Fate-chan, okay?"

I nodded without saying anything. And I was again left alone in my room. While waiting, I remembered the dream I had before waking up. I didn't know why I had that dream. I knew for a fact that dreams couldn't be explained. But I really wished someone could.

The image of the last thing I was about to do in my dream flashed in my mind. I was leaning in towards Fate. _Wait… Was I trying to…?_

A knock jolted me out of my deep thoughts.

I looked up to see Fate by the door. Her hand raised up after she had knocked to make her presence known.

We stared at each other for a few seconds before she gave a small smile.

"Hey," she greeted tenderly.

"…Hi," I said in return. I didn't know why I felt so nervous.

Her eyes shifted from one side to the other before she said, "May I come in?"

"Ah, yes! C-Come in, please!"

Fate smiled again. Her burgundy eyes disappeared into slits. "Thank you." She stepped inside and looked down at me from where she stood.

It was a few days ago that we started to wear our uniforms for autumn. Fate, defiant as always, didn't tuck in her white shirt and rolled up her long sleeves up to her elbows. Atop her white long-sleeved shirt, she had put on her blue sweater vest even though it wasn't that cold yet. I always secretly thought that she looked adorable with that on. Unfortunately though, her necktie was still crooked and loose and I always had the strange urge to reach out and properly tie it for her. Her dark blue blazer was carelessly draped in between the straps of her school bag.

Fate had this worried expression on her face even though she had a smile on. "How are you feeling?"

"Uhm, I feel better than I did this morning," I let out a weak laugh and scratched my cheek, feeling a little awkward that she was in my room.

"That's good," she said and started to look around. Her eyes scanned the room and seemed to fall on something that made her grin. "Nice room." She looked at me again and I could see those playful red eyes were amused with something they saw. "It's so like you."

I chuckled. "What's that supposed to mean?" I tried to sound playfully appalled but it didn't come out that strong when my throat was still a little raspy.

Fate didn't say anything and just tilted her head to the side innocently. "Well…" she trailed off with a grin as she continued to look at something that caught her attention.

I narrowed my eyes at her and then followed her line of sight, landing on the colorful array of stuffed animals neatly lined up on my window seat. My eyebrows flew to my hairline when I realized what the blonde might be thinking.

"I like the fat penguin, by the way."

My head whipped back at her and I reflexively let out a growl when I saw her trying so hard to stifle back a laugh.

"I-I don't see anything wrong with me having a lot of stuffed animals!"

Fate laughed as she raised her hands in defense. "Calm down, princess. I didn't say anything like that—all I said was I like the penguin. What's wrong with that?"

I scowled and pouted at her. "That's because whenever you have that look on your face, you always make fun of me, Fate-chan," I grumbled to her.

Unaffected by my act, the blonde laughed and flashed her usual carefree smile. "Really? I seriously don't know what you mean, princess." She said with a shrug and continued to look at me with a victorious smile when she saw my frown growing deeper.

I let out a sigh, feigning dejection. Still putting on a pout, I said, "Even though I'm sick, you're still so mean to me as ever, Fate-chan."

She smirked, the smugness still in her voice. "Is that so? That's quite an accusation you have there, princess. I would never be mean to someone unless I was seriously provoked to do so."

I gasped. My opened mouth just let out a few sounds crossed between shocked and dismayed. "So this is _my_ fault?!"

"That's correct!" She replied brightly without missing a beat.

I scowled at her. She stared at me mockingly.

As moments passed with our impromptu staring contest, I slowly saw Fate's face change. It was no longer teasing and playful. Although the amusement was still there, her expression once again softened. Her eyes kind, gentle and patient. Watching her face like that, I couldn't anymore hold the frown on my face even if it was just pretend. I felt my own face soften into a small smile.

"I'm glad you're feeling better." She lowered herself on the floor beside my bed and propped her arms on its edge. Looking up at me, she asked, "Would you like me to get something for you?"

I shook my head slowly. "No, thank you, Fate-chan. I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You don't have to hold yourself back. What do you want? If it's downstairs, I'll get it for you."

_You don't have to. You're already here. And… you're all I ever want. _

These were the thoughts running through my mind at that time when I heard Fate say those words. And I was thanking whoever created this universe and dimension that people couldn't read minds at all. It would be seriously embarrassing if Fate found out what I was really thinking.

"Are you okay? Your face is red."

"Huh?" By the time I pulled myself back to reality, Fate's face had already drawn close to mine, pressing our foreheads together. "F-Fate-cha—" I couldn't help but stutter and feel all the more flustered at how close our faces were. I could feel the tingling sensation as the heat gathered in my ears, certainly making them bright red. And I knew my face was no better.

"Whoa! You're burning up!" She said after a second of feeling my temperature. "You are seriously not okay!" She concluded strongly. "We should get you to the hospital!"

My eyes widened instantly at her not-so wise decision. "What?! No! I—"

"Don't worry!" Fate stood and wasn't paying any attention to a word I said. She whipped out her phone from her pocket and confidently said, "I have their number on speed dial!"

I gasped. "Wait! Fate-chan!"

As she was about to walk away to talk on her phone, I instantly grabbed the sleeve of her shirt and yanked her back into place.

Unfortunately though, I pulled on her too hard, making her yelp as she lost her balance.

Before I could have the time to regret the action I did, the fifteen-year-old girl landed on top of me. Her body sprawled in an awkward position, supporting herself with her hands at the last minute so as not to completely crush me under her weight.

I shut my eyes closed when I felt the strong contact. And opened them slowly when the two of us remained motionless.

Her shocked red eyes stared down at my own. I knew she was holding her breath. For I was doing the same thing.

It was just like that time during Literature class. When she suddenly barged in trying to escape from Alisa after she had single-handedly caused a power outage in some parts of campus.

Her hair acting like a golden drape on both sides of our faces, the closeness I noticed as the tips of our noses almost brushing against each other, the growing heat spreading all over my body melting with hers, our heartbeats pounding until they synchronized into one rhythm. Like that time, the surroundings no longer mattered.

But unlike last time, we were alone. In my room. On my bed. The two of us remained still. I didn't know about Fate but I, for one, didn't want to end this. Well, to be more specific, I didn't want to end it too soon. Not without relishing this moment.

And yet, I felt a pang of pain in my chest, a twinge of guilt in my gut. I had to mentally smack my head up, to remind myself that Fate liked someone. And it didn't feel right to me that I would be taking advantage of her kindness just because I was ill. _Yes, I know. I am _that_ pathetic and stupid to be considerate to my unknown rival._

I mentally sighed and gathered the courage inside of me to end this little piece of heaven. Even if it was a little painful that I had to restrain myself from showing it in my eyes. "Fa…" My voice sounded hoarse. I cleared my throat and tried again. "Fate-chan?"

The girl blinked, as if to get rid of the dryness from staring too long. "Hmm?"

"Uhm… I'm sorry for making you slip like that but… could you…?"

Fate waited for me to continue. But when I didn't say anything more, she whispered, "Could I what?"

"Move?" I supplied lamely.

Fate stared for awhile before closing her eyes. She breathed in and out, still with her eyes closed. Quietly, she said a childish "Don't wanna."

To say I was surprised was an understatement even if she was teasing me. "Wh-Why not?" My question was more of that of a squeak than an actual one.

I noticed that the two of us were breathing normally again. And even though we were still speaking in whispers, the still atmosphere from before had slowly dissipated when I heard Fate giggle.

"'Cause I'm comfortable," she began matter-of-factly. "And I like it," she added with a slow smile. Eyelids opened to slowly reveal wine-red eyes. And in a careful voice, as if she was afraid to disturb something fragile in the room, she asked, "Don't you?"

My lips parted to answer but I felt torn as I looked to the side, "I… do."

I heard her chuckle and whispered a happy "Really?" at me.

"But…"

Without even looking at her, I could feel her brows creasing and her smile casting into a small frown. I felt her shift slightly over me. And I could sense her strong eyes on me as she waited for me to continue. "But?" she gently prodded.

I had to say it. Keeping my eyes on the door, I willed myself to what I was about to say next. "You already like someone." My eyes were beginning to sting as the words rolled out of my lips. I fought the blush from tinting my cheeks and the painful twinge at the pit of my stomach. I shifted to find a more comfortable position before I said anything more. "And I know you know how I feel about you and I just think… this isn't right." I didn't want to look at her. I just wanted my eyes to stay glued on the door. I didn't want to see whatever expression Fate had.

But I did it anyway.

I saw Fate was speechless. Her eyes widened. Her lips parted as her jaw slackened slightly. From my position, I had absolutely no idea what she was thinking.

I waited for her to say something. Anything. In the back of my mind, I wished I could've just done the smart thing and enjoy what could possibly be the last time that Fate would be like this around me.

A stifled laughter broke my reverie.

Fate's shoulders shook until she threw her head back a bit and burst into laughter.

I didn't know what to make of her… reaction. "W-Why are you laughing?!" I demanded. A little miffed that she had the nerve to laugh at how serious I was of telling her what I said.

"You—That was—" Laughter drowned the rest of her words.

I had to wait and hold back the urge to strangle her. "Fate-chan!"

Trying to control herself, she finally said, "Sorry, sorry. I just…" Traces of chuckle. "I seriously didn't expect that!" She laughed some more before she released a very pleased sigh and shifted to press her forehead against mine with a happy smile.

I didn't mind the close distance. But I did mind that she was giggling from time to time, obviously replaying the scene in her head over and over. I growled when I thought about how moronic I was to even consider that she would take it seriously.

"There's something you should know," she said after awhile.

It was then that I noticed that Fate had no longer used her arms to fully support herself. Instead, I could feel her weight on me. But strangely enough, I didn't feel uncomfortable one bit. Our bodies found ways to fit perfectly with each other. And I felt guilty of not wanting her to move away from me.

I felt a slight tug from my hair. A hand was running its fingers along its length, gently gliding to the tips. Fate was playing with my hair.

"What…" I gulped, finding my throat dry for some unknown reason. "What is it?"

The blonde's fingers continued their ministrations with my auburn locks. "About the person I like."

The sting in my eyes came back again. My vision seemed to become hazy.

"Actually…" The tips of our noses were touching. I could feel the warmness of her breath. And for just a moment, it didn't matter to me who Fate had fallen anymore. I was just happy that she didn't pull away when she could have done so. "It's—"

"Nanoha-chan!" Hayate opened the door and walked in with her ever cheerful smile.

Fate and I quickly turned to the door.

"We came to visit you! How are you fee—" she stopped dead on her tracks "—ling?"

And, to my absolute horror, saw Hayate, Suzuka, Alisa and Vita. To say they were shocked was the understatement of my lifetime.

* * *

><p>A blonde girl was kneeling in front of a redhead as if she had committed a grave crime and was awaiting judgment.<p>

"Oi Harlaown!" Vita stared down as she towered over the kneeling blonde before her. "What the hell were you trying to do?! _Rape_ Konoha?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Fate threw her hands in exasperation. "I slipped _and_ fell, and I just happened to land on her bed." Then she folded her arms over her chest with a glare. "And for the last time it's _not_ _Konoha_, it's—"

"A likely story!" Hayate said dripping with sarcasm and crossed her arms, mimicking her cousin's stance. "How stupid do you think we are?"

Fate blinked. "Is… that a trick question?"

Alisa rolled her eyes with an impatient groan. "Cut it out, you three. You're supposed to visit Nanoha, not act like the three idiots."

"_Who you callin' an idiot?!_"

"I'm starting to regret coming over to visit," Suzuka said. "Maybe we're just disturbing your rest."

I shook my head and showed her a smile of appreciation. "Not at all. I'm really happy you guys came over to visit although you didn't have to."

"We just couldn't stop worrying about you," my seatmate said with a helpless smile.

"Yeah, most especially Fate," Hayate joined in beside Suzuka. "She had a frown on her face all day in class the second I told her that you were sick." Hayate looked up in thought. Her face changed into a look of terror when she remembered something. "And then she tried to kill me for no apparent reason!"

"That's a lie!" Fate countered. "It's because _you_ gave her too much work for the school festival that she burned herself out and made her sick in the first place!"

Hayate gasped, appalled of what she heard. "That is so not true! I—" It was obvious that it dawned on her. "It's _true_!" The brunette clutched her head with her hands and cried, "How could I do that to _my_ Nanoha-chan?!"

Fate's face visibly looked displeased at what she heard from the brunette. "_Your _what?! Since when did _she _become _yours_?"

"I think we strayed off why we really came over to Nodoka's house in the first place."

I didn't know why I felt tired so suddenly. Hearing Vita say the wrong name again made me sigh. I just convinced myself that it was her own unique way of showing her affection towards me or something.

"If you'd like, we brought you some jelly and oranges and handed them to your mother, Nanoha-chan," Suzuka said.

"Really? Thank you. I think I'll have some later."

"We also found out that Fate brought you apples. Isn't that sweet?" Alisa teased her fellow blonde, who was still sitting on the floor with her legs folded underneath.

"Alisa!"

"Well, I—for one thing," Hayate started, "had never seen Fate-chan take down notes so religiously during class before. She actually sat through the entire day!"

"Hey! You make it seem like I skip class on a daily basis."

"Actually," the redhead spoke wryly, "you kinda do."

Fate said in between her teeth. "Not helping, Vita."

Said girl only shrugged. "Wasn't trying to."

"Point _is_ Fate-chan _never_ takes down notes during class." It was then that Hayate's sly grin appeared on her face. "I wonder why."

For a few moments, Fate blankly stared at Hayate's grinning face. "I'm telling Shamal you were the one who ate her pudding from last week."

The brunette's face paled. "For the last time, it was an accident! I didn't know that she wrote her name at the bottom!" Hayate's arms flailed at her sides. "Why did she have to write there of all places? She could've written it on top of the label where everybody can see it!"

"Uh-huh." The blonde calmly unfolded herself from the floor. "A likely story." Fate imitated Hayate's line with a smug look.

Playful blue eyes narrowed. "Oh, you're good, Harlaown. Resorting to blackmail, aren't we? Well, two can play at this game!"

Despite just having a fever a few hours ago, I felt better after seeing my friends' usual antics. Unfortunately though, the medicine that mom gave me just had to kick in and I was feeling its effects when my eyelids started to grow heavy as I tried to cover up a yawn with my hand.

"Sleepy, Nanoha-chan?" Suzuka asked.

I smiled ruefully at her, a little embarrassed that she caught me despite my efforts in hiding it. "I think the medicines mom gave me are kicking in."

"Then, I guess that's our cue to leave, then." Alisa said to the others, and then turned back to me. "You should really get lots of rest today so you'd be well enough for school tomorrow, Nanoha."

I nodded. "Thank you, Alisa-chan."

"See you tomorrow, Nantoka."

Suzuka tucked me in despite my protest and said, "Call us if you need anything."

"Yeah," Hayate added, "even during the dead hours of the night, just say the word and we'll be here." She rested a hand on Fate's shoulder and said, "Even if I had to drag Fate-chan out of her bed."

The blonde scowled and growled out a "You don't have to" at Hayate before storming out of the room.

Hayate laughed and put her hands on her lips. "That girl's as shy as ever. Well, get well real soon, Nanoha-chan!"

The four girls and I bid our farewells and expressed our hopes in seeing each other the next day. Suzuka carefully closed the door with a click and I listened to them as they made their way downstairs. I could hear the faint footsteps on our stairs as it grew distant. I heard a few giggles from them as they said their farewells to my mother.

The medicine was slowly dragging me back to the realm of sleep. I didn't know how many minutes had passed and I wasn't sure if I was fast asleep or dreaming. It happened sometimes. When my body was heavy from exhaustion and yet my brain was still awake and running.

I could still hear sounds despite having my eyes closed as I prepared myself for a few more hours of deep sleep.

I didn't know if it was dream or not. But I heard my doorknob being turned and the door quietly and slowly swung open.

A voice, a very gentle and kind one, asked if I was already asleep and apologized for disturbing my rest. I wanted to answer and say it was okay, that I was happy. And I had the feeling that I knew who it was. It was saying about leaving something useful for me, that I can use it for class. I wanted to say my thanks.

I heard the sounds of footsteps on my floor. I could sense the person beside my bed. A warm hand patted my head gently. Slender fingers brushed some of my forelocks away. With just these gestures, I felt spoiled and pampered as if I was someone important, as if I was deeply cherished. I wanted to see who it was even though I had a feeling that I knew.

And then, I felt soft lips on my forehead. Placing a kiss so tender and so… loving.

I wanted to reach out and never let go.

I heard three—or was it four—words whispered to me by the same kind voice.

What they were I wasn't sure. I was deeply cursing the strong effects of the medicine despite their unfailing results of making me better, but in exchange of impairing my level of perceiving the things around me.

I felt its presence slowly disappearing. I willed myself to at least say, "Don't go" to the one who gave me that loving kiss.

Warm hands enveloped mine and I felt glad. Sadness laced the voice and instead gave me a promise of seeing each other tomorrow.

Whether it was real or not, I was happy. The warm hands were still there with me until the moment I had drifted back into deep sleep, wishing for tomorrow to come sooner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Don't kill me! I know this wasn't the chapter everyone was expecting. But let me explain! I just have to get this out first before I can write the next one. I think it's the one everyone's dying to read. ;D**

**Think of this chapter as a wall that I have to climb over to get to the chapter I really want to write. Although, I had fun writing this one as well, it was seriously downright hard! I had never had so many writer's blocks before! And I hope I won't be having more in the future.**

**So… good luck to me! XD**

**Of course, reviews, comments, questions and PMs are always loved by yours truly. You guys can scold me if you like. It's my way of showing to you guys how sorry I am. Really! You guys can even virtually ground me!**

**See you guys soon! And I'll **_**try**_** my best to make it sooner for you guys! :D**


	12. That Song on That Cool Autumn Night

**A/N: Ahem, I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE LAND OF THE DEAD! **

**Well, not really but you guys know what I mean. BUT! Before you get your torches and pitchforks and chase me around… Let me just grovel on the ground and beg for your forgiveness! I really am sorry but I have gone back to school (very, very tragic) to take up a very suicidal course. I'll give a virtual cookie to whoever can guess it. But that's not actually the issue here. **

**Anyway, I know I've been "inactive" for quite some time. And I'm not dead, okay? I thought I told you guys to not kill me without my permission! XD**

**To make it up all up to you for making you wait for a long, long, **_**freakishly**_** long time, to the point that **_**some**_** of you thought I was dead, I present to you my most MONSTROUS chapter yet! It's really over a hundred pages. I'm seriously not kidding. There were a lot of scenes going through my head. And for that I apologize.**

**I'm really sorry that I haven't replied to any of your reviews and some of the PMs. My schedule is very damn demanding and the curriculum is just pure torture! Really! I'm not exaggerating! That's why it took me this long to update.**

**But enough with my excuses and ranting! I'll let you guys decide if I would be virtually punished or not after you read this chapter. Not sure if you're gonna like it though. Tee-hee!**

**Again, I apologize in advance for the typos, grammar errors and discrepancies this chapter might present as you read along. I only proofread it once so I might've not caught all my mistakes. If I have the time, I'd go back and edit them (which I doubt would happen).**

**Disclaimer: Oh please! You expect a poor, starving post-graduate student to own something this big?! Don't make me laugh! Ha!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>As the school festival drew closer, our days were filled with nothing but preparation.<p>

Our usual routine of homeroom was used to set up everything for our maid café.

The classroom was bustling with work and noise. Classmates dashed from one place to another, others giving instructions while the rest focused solely on their designated tasks.

Most of the boys were asked to handle the props and decorations that needed hammers and nails. Some of the girls who were helping them, changed into their gym uniforms or tracksuits so they could easily put together the materials as their work spread all over the classroom floor.

For my group, we had fun taking turns in tasting some of the food samples from our menu. We exchanged recipes that we didn't know of, techniques that made baking easier and even secret ingredients, which were not part of the original recipe, but still made the food taste even better.

It was quite surprising to actually see some of the guys joining in. Whenever I remember Vice debating on which flour was the best to make the fluffiest chiffon cake ever with one of the girls, it would always make me giggle.

Students, who were asked and who volunteered to serve as maids, gathered together to plan out and review their roles and shifts when the day of the festival arrives. Since their meeting was brief, they decided to help the other groups out.

Some went to assist the group handling their costumes. Others went to get their measurements taken by those who were good with the needle and thread.

"Listen up, everyone!" Hayate's voice rang across the room to get our classmates' attention. "Those who haven't been measured yet for their costumes, please come over to our group!"

Surprisingly enough, Hayate was actually part of the group preparing the maid costumes. Strangely enough though, I had the feeling that I shouldn't be that surprised about it. The task of handling the costumes actually kind of suited the energetic brunette. But what really amazed me was that she alone designed and singlehandedly made the clothes from scratch.

Others helped, of course, in taking the measurements and buying the items from the store. But it was after Hayate gave them the list and directions to the store that sold those materials. The petite girl was in total control. And she looked like she had the time of her life.

I left my group for awhile to approach Hayate, who was holding up one of the maid costumes with a happy smile. "You look like you're having fun, Hayate-chan," I told her.

My fellow brunette's smile widened. "I sure am!" she nodded. "Maid costumes are the best, aren't they?" With her baby blue eyes closed, Hayate let out a dreamy sigh. "I'm one step closer to my very own harem full of cute maids. Would you like to join me, Nanoha-chan? I'll make you my right-hand maid!" She said the last one firmly, as if declaring it as something official and irreversible.

"Um…" I instinctively took a cautious step back and let out a nervous laugh. "No, thank you, Hayate-chan," I said with a smile. "I don't think the costume would suit me anyway."

Hayate gasped dramatically as she always did. "Nonsense!" she exclaimed with a thick, aristocratic accent. "No one in their right state of mind would think that about you, Nanoha-chan!" Her hand flew to her chest. Her chin rose up proudly as she said, "I, for one, would most certainly know and vouch for that. I know the boys would kill and slaughter each other for the chance to have you serving them as their maid—"

That certainly did not make me feel better.

"Plus," Hayate continued, "I know another one who would fall madly in love with you _all_ over again."

"…Huh?" _That_ certainly caught my attention. "W-What are you talking about, Hayate-cha—"

"Oh, and speaking of harems, have you seen Fate-chan?" Hayate turned slightly and playfully sang "Fate-chan, where are you?" as she searched for the blonde in question.

I blinked and stared at the girl after she casually steered the conversation away to another topic. "Fate-chan? Um…" I looked around but the girl was indeed nowhere to be found. And I strangely felt restless. The urge of wanting to find her surfaced and grew. "She should be around here somewhere. I'll go look for her," I said to Hayate before I could even stop myself. The words just left my lips. I was driven by the feeling of wanting to find her.

But the petite council vice president just showed me a toothy grin and nodded, "Oh, then, have a safe trip!" Hayate happily waved her hand at me as I jogged out of the classroom to look for the blonde rebel.

I walked along our floor's hallway, passed five classrooms, climbed down two flights of stairs and arrived on the floor overlooking the main lobby of our building.

Students from all over the high school department were busy with their props, decorations and stands. Materials, tin buckets of paint and pieces of plywood and cloths were carried, held and used in different ways depending on each class' creative plans. The entire campus was really busy and it made me smile to see the kind of enthusiasm and effort coming from people around my age.

I managed to slowly step back to continue my search. And as my feet took me farther away from the busy students, the echoes of my footsteps became louder and clearer.

The silence made me realize something.

_One thing I'm especially good at was finding Fate-chan, whenever or wherever she may be._

For the past months, I would always know where to find her. It wouldn't take much time or effort to look for the girl. Somehow, my feet and feelings would always lead me there. _The reason for this was because…_

I arrived in another corridor overlooking another lobby below. But unlike the first one, the area was quiet and nearly deserted. I leaned over the ledge and looked at the familiar students talking below.

One of them was a familiar redhead in twin tails. I realized then that she was the one who tried to give a letter to Fate months ago, but was harshly rejected.

The younger girl was obviously hurt by how the one she had feelings for handled that situation.

But as I continued to observe them from where I stood, the atmosphere was different. She looked calm. But even from afar, I could still see that she still admired the person before her if that faint tinge of pink on her cheeks didn't give it away.

_I couldn't blame her at all really… and I knew why._

The other person; the girl with the long blonde hair tied at the end with a black ribbon, who had her back faced towards me, was talking casually with the younger student belonging to a different department at that time. I couldn't hear what they were saying. But from the familiar giggles the taller one was making, I could say that there would be no tears or any angry retorts in that conversation.

Then, a thought came to mind. I had been thinking about it ever since the second semester started. Since that time, we never found out who Fate had fallen for. She rarely talked about it and would just either answer the questions vaguely when necessary or completely ignore them altogether. Hayate had even stopped prying since she was often busy with council meetings and preparations for the festival.

And of course, I would never be that idiotic enough to just walk up to Fate and ask who… who it was that finally captured her heart, who the lucky person that I envied so much, who had received the feelings of the person most important to me.

Naturally, I had my suspicions. Even someone back in Uminari became one of them. And every time I thought about it, my chest tightened a little bit painfully and I would most of the time find smiling a hard feat to do in front of my friends, most especially, in front of Fate.

Of course, Fate never confirmed any of my worries. _But still…_

I thought about the girl below, putting together the image of her face from what I had remembered from last time. C_ould she be…?_

I was able to break out of my train of depressing thoughts and recall why I was where I stood in the first place.

I leaned some more over the ledge and looked down below. And my heart just fluttered as my eyes instantly sought the figure below.

_Whenever and wherever, I would always know where Fate-chan was. Simply because…_

I nibbled my lower lip and mustered up the courage to call out "Fate-chan" in a clear voice that I prayed would reach the person below.

"Huh?" Fate looked over her shoulder with a quizzical look on her beautiful face.

My voice reached her.

_It's simply because… she's the person I love._

* * *

><p>The two of us walked back to our classroom together.<p>

In silence.

But Fate was a few steps ahead. I was a few steps behind. It was a common enough scene when it would be just the two of us.

But at that time, it was somehow different. I couldn't figure out why.

After I called out to Fate, the middle school student thanked the taller girl one last time before excusing herself to leave. Most likely, going back to her campus.

But Fate hadn't spoken a word since then.

When the youngest person left, Fate stood there for a few moments and was just looking up at me. Our eyes locked. We were held in place. And yet, I wasn't able to say anything else, in fear that the wrong words might come out instead and would ruin such a moment. No matter how… silent it was.

Fate had that look in her eyes again; the one which was unreadable and deep. The one which she didn't want anyone to know what she was thinking, what she was feeling.

After what felt like hours—which I later realized was only about a minute and a half—the blonde girl wordlessly started walking and climbed the flight of stairs to reach the floor where I was.

But still, Fate hadn't spoken a word since then. Not even while we began to head back to where our classmates were. The silence was making me more nervous than ever. The small distance between us was not helping either._ Is it my imagination…?_

"Um… Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?"

She didn't even look back.

"That girl before… She's from TSAB's middle school department, right?"

"Mm. That's right."

"W-What were you talking about?"

"Ah, nothing much. I was paying back the money I borrowed from her."

I felt my brows drew together. "Money?"

"Well, remember the time I hacked that vending machine when you first came here?"

_How could I forget?_

"It was her money card that was first swiped in. So I just paid the money I indirectly borrowed from her."

I heard her chuckle.

"I didn't think that we'd see each other again like this though. Not after…"

She trailed off.

And I kind of figured out why.

"Not after?" But despite that, I feigned ignorance and prodded her anyway. I didn't understand my action or my intention. I guess I just wanted to know what Fate had to say about what happened on that day.

A moment passed by before she spoke again.

She breathed in and sighed out a quiet "Nothing."

And with just one word, we fell again to a deafening and almost unbearable silence that I thought we had already grown out of.

My head lowered, "…Okay." My eyes turned downcast and so did my spirit of ever hoping to have another conversation with Fate for the rest of our walk. Her answer was just that one word. But it was heartbreaking to hear. _Is it just my imagination… or has she seemed distant lately?_

Watching her back, her long blonde hair swaying with each step she took, listening as her shoes lightly and steadily tapped on the polished floor, I found myself feeling a bit strange and heavy as seconds continued to tick by.

My eyes remained glued to the floor, watching Fate's shadow, trying my best not to look up again, worried that I might have that painful feeling in the pit of my stomach. _She's been like this ever since I recovered from my fever and returned to school._

I never did quite remember how Fate handed her notebook to me when she came over to visit. That evening, after Fate, Hayate and the others left, I woke up from my long sleep and waited until my eyes adjusted to my dim surroundings. My eyes eventually found a notebook on top of my desk, quietly waiting for me to give it my full, undivided attention. I found it odd to have an unfamiliar object in my room, since I didn't recall owning one like it.

When I groggily turned on the lights and got out of bed, I walked to my desk and slowly flipped through the pages. My eyes became more awake as they skimmed through the contents.

The handwriting was very neat. Headings and keywords were written in capital letters and red ink, while definitions, descriptions and additional information were written in black. The notes were carefully outlined into an easy-to-understand arrangement. Important points were highlighted by neon colored-pens, marked or circled by blue ink, noting that they may possibly come out of on the tests.

Then I remembered what Hayate had mentioned earlier; that Fate had taken down notes during class, which was something she never—if not rarely—did, despite her attendance in school.

I went back to the first page of the notebook. And saw at the bottom-most, right-hand corner, written in small letters was the name 'Fate T. Harlaown' with the letter T doodled into a lightning bolt.

I couldn't stop the smile from spreading on my face as I recalled how flustered the blonde girl looked when her childhood friend bluntly shared her observation and comment to us.

Fate often openly showed her annoyance of sitting in class, paying attention to lectures and taking down notes. It was plain as day that the girl would rather skip them, go wherever she wants and do whatever she likes.

I couldn't stop the feeling of happiness and warmth spreading through my being that she would sit still and do what she normally doesn't want to do.

_For my sake._

Despite being alone in my room, I held the notebook close to my face to somehow fight off the blush that was certainly tinting my cheeks. My heart rate sped up thinking about how the person I liked did this all for me. I simply felt giddy.

Like a girl in love, who couldn't wait for tomorrow to come, to see the person most important to her.

_And yet... it was different._

When we saw each other again the next day, I gathered the courage to walk up to her and convinced my heart to calm its pounding state. I rehearsed the words I wanted to say over and over in my head.

To thank her. That her notes were really helpful.

And I would like to do anything to show my gratitude for her kindness and thoughtfulness.

"_Fate-chan,"_ I began as I stood before her, who was seated behind her desk, quietly staring out the window.

"_Hmm?"_ She looked away from where she was watching and tilted her head slightly up at me.

When our eyes met, I extended my hands, holding out her notebook to her. _"Um… Thank you for lending me your notebook. It was really helpful; I learned a lot from it."_

Fate wordlessly received the item.

The usual sounds of the classroom during break time filled in our momentary silence and one-sided conversation when she didn't say anything.

Without waiting for her reply, I continued. _"And… um, if you'd like, I can make you something for lunch tomorrow…"_

As I spoke to her, the girl leafed through the pages of her notebook, mutely repeating the action several times. The crisp sounds of the flipping papers seemed more audible and clearer than usual. With a dull stare, her wine-red eyes watched as the pages flew by. But they seemed far and deep. Too deep.

I didn't continue my rehearsed lines. _"Um… Fate-chan?" _Instead, I worriedly called out her name, hoping that it might change something which I didn't want the both of us to have at that moment.

She looked up again. However, her face remained indifferent. Expressionless.

My hand automatically tried to reach her. _"A-Are you alright?"_

Her eyes tore away from mine and looked to the side. The girl casually shrugged a shoulder, _"Why wouldn't I be?"_

My hand stopped, hesitated and finally pulled back. My outstretched fingers instinctively folded protectively against my palm, as if sensing what may be a hostile aura from the other girl. _"It's just…"_ _You're different_, I wanted to say. _"It's just that… I wanted to do something for you after you went out of your way to lend me your notes—"_

"_It's fine," _she interrupted dismissively, weakly.

"…_Eh?"_

She sighed. _"It's fine,"_ she said again, without looking at me in the eye. _"You don't have to." _Once more, she breathed in and out, as if she were exhausted by something troublesome and persistent._ "In fact, you don't have to do anything for me,"_ she lightly tossed her notebook carelessly on her desk and turned on her seat away from me, propping her cheek on her palm, once again going back to looking out the window, ignoring everything around her. And without seeing her face, she said in an almost cold and tired voice, _"Not anymore."_

That was the start of it all. Something had changed.

Fate opened the door to our classroom. Our classmates were still as busy as when I left a few minutes earlier.

One of the boys in charge of the props and decorations greeted her when she stepped in. "Oh, Harlaown," his face looked relieved as he wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead while holding a paintbrush with the same hand. "Good timing!"

"Oh?" Said girl flashed her usual smug grin. "What's up?" she asked as she walked towards his work area.

"Well, you see…"

I stayed by the entrance, unable to move forward and just watched as how Fate mingled with our other classmates. The air around her completely changed. Her usual carefree smile was in place. Her playful burgundy eyes rolled heavenward when another one joined in with a clever comment she found unimpressive. Witty lines rolled out from her lips as the right words were put together to earn laughs and giggles from the growing number of people surrounding her.

_What in the world just… happened?_ It was a question that had plagued my mind ever since.

I was back to realizing something that I had already knew from before. That the girl in front of me; the one I always wanted to be with no matter how much unease I felt on the inside, no matter the fact that it was almost unbearably painful to remind myself that she was already interested in someone else, was a complete and utter enigma.

I remembered our conversation after we bought the missing ingredients from that convenience store she was personally familiar with.

I thought she was someone who had begun to open herself up to me, to reveal things which I never knew of. Someone who I thought I was beginning to understand.

I was wrong.

My chest tightened painfully when I came to this realization. That I can never hope to understand Fate.

A hand rested on my shoulder with a soft pat. "Welcome back, Nanoha-chan."

I looked at it to see Hayate as its owner, with her ever-smiling face along with an equally-smiling Suzuka.

"Good work in bringing Fate-chan back," Suzuka said. "Hayate-chan told me that you volunteered to go look for her."

"Ah, well…" I reflexively scratched my cheek, feeling slightly embarrassed for the praise over such a trivial thing. "It's not a big deal, really."

Hayate gasped, "What are you talking about?" and put her fists on her hips. "It _is_ a big deal," she emphasized matter-of-factly. "Ever since middle school, Fate-chan always tries to ditch all the work and skip out. And even if we _did_ manage to find her, she would usually put up a fight—figuratively speaking, of course." She playfully let out a sigh as she slightly raised her hands, slowly shaking her head from side to side with a dejectedly disappointed look. "I tell ya, Fate-chan was always causing us trouble back then. It was just plain sad." And ended her act with a small sniff.

"There, there, Hayate-chan," Suzuka gently rubbed the small brunette's back, playing along with her impromptu skit. "It's all right," she consoled. "We have Nanoha-chan now. And thanks to her, we can give Fate-chan more work!"

"M-Me?" I pointed at myself, thinking that I must have misheard what my friend just casually stated.

The purple-haired girl's smile seemed to brighten when she nodded a happy "Of course" at my direction.

"You're right!" Hayate agreed to the girl comforting her and seemed to have gotten her vigor back as well. "We have Nanoha-chan now!" she repeated, a little more proudly than how Suzuka said it. "Aaah!" Her eyes sparkled. "I can feel the power flowing through my veins already!"

I internally sighed. "Hayate-chan… you make it sound like I'm some kind of secret weapon or something—"

"_YOU ARE!_"

I jumped a little when both of them strongly answered at the exact same time.

"Hayate, you're too loud," An annoyed yet familiar voice approached from out of view.

I slowly turned around to find Fate with a slightly irritated expression standing behind me, carrying with her one of the binders that contained the checklists for our supplies, tapping it a couple of times on her right shoulder as she raised a slender golden brow at the petite girl. "Some of us are trying to work here, y'know."

Hayate sneered and gave the blonde a mocking look in return. "Oh really?" she said. "I'm not the one who was trying to ditch work just so I could slack off elsewhere."

Fate's frown deepened, her wine-red eyes narrowing dangerously at the grinning brunette before her. "I wasn't slacking off. I was just taking care of something," she replied.

"Hmph!" scoffed Hayate as she crossed her arms over her chest haughtily. "Like I've never heard that before."

"Now, now," Suzuka stepped forth between the two with a calm smile. "Let's just be grateful that Fate-chan is here. And again, thanks to Nanoha-chan, we don't need to search high and low for her like we used to."

"That's right!" Hayate spoke up once again, earning another glare from the silent blonde. "Nanoha-chan even went through the trouble of fetching you at only-Heavens-know-where!"

"H-Hayate-chan, it was actually no trouble at all—"

"See?!" The brunette was close to shrieking at the taller girl's face. "She's even making excuses and defending you despite your impure and atrocious nature! Why are you not on your knees and worshipping the ground she's standing on?!" She demanded dramatically.

While Hayate was still continuing on her monologue about how Fate should seek redemption for her vile transgressions towards the universe, I sneaked a glance at the blonde who hadn't spoken for some time since she had started her conversation with Hayate and Suzuka.

She was still scowling at her childhood friend. But rather than looking exasperated, she looked bored and exhausted as she continued to stand there listening to Hayate's sermon.

"Then," she finally said with an almost impatient sigh, "if you didn't want her to do something as troublesome as finding me, why didn't _you_ go looking for me instead?"

Hayate blinked and stopped talking for a brief moment.

I found myself waiting as well. Suzuka was standing beside me but kept quiet during the entire exchange.

She answered a quick and simple "'Cause it's annoying."

Fate barked a "The hell it is, you little pip-squeak!" and lunged forward to grab Hayate's collar with both hands, dropping and ignoring the binder she was holding.

I mentally sighed. _It's always like this._

Whenever Fate and Hayate would start what I had hoped to be a normal conversation, it would usually become something violent and/or chaotic somewhere along the line. And usually, Hayate would be on the receiving end of Fate's wrath when the blonde's already-not-so-long patience had reached its absolute limit.

"Did you know that what you just said was redundant?" Hayate shouted, completely ignoring the fact that she was currently being strangled by Fate's hold. She smirked, "I mean, how stupid can you be? Using _little_ and _pip-squeak_ in the same sentence…" The girl clicked her tongue three times, "I'm disappointed in you, Fate-chan."

"_You're_ the only idiot I see here!"

I internally face palmed. _I fear I don't see any end to this any time soon._ I knew it was a futile action, but I was willing to try it again if it meant stopping the scene before us from escalating into something more dangerous. "Suzuka-chan," I turned to the girl at my side, "shouldn't we stop them?"

"Hmm?" Suzuka faced me with her angelic smile once again. "Ah, that's not a problem, Nanoha-chan. I think they'll stop soon enough."

_Soon enough… you say?_ I looked back at the other two, who seemed to be quite absorbed with their current melee of witty retorts and verbal assaults.

"If you're just here to piss me off, I might just as well slack off elsewhere as you say then!"

"Aha!" Hayate's voice rang out victoriously as she swiftly pointed a finger at Fate. "So you admit! You _were_ slacking off!"

Fate threw her hands in the air and shrieked a "That wasn't my point!" out of sheer exasperation. "And for the last time, I wasn't!" She raised her chin with a huff and continued, "If you just gave me something to do, I would _gladly_ do it, y'know."

Hayate once again crossed her arms over her chest, a single brow arched up, "Oh yeah?" a gesture of challenge for the girl opposing her. As her big blue eyes sparkled with mischief—which I think Fate had clearly noticed and regretted—she said two words: "Prove it!"

Fate quickly opened her mouth but closed it a second after, unable to say what she wanted after a last minute reconsideration. Her brows drew together. Confused ruby-colored orbs looked up, showing the gears in her pretty little head were moving to process Hayate's demand. "How?" she finally asked.

Hayate's already big blue eyes widened, noticeably taken aback with the unexpected question from Fate. Unlike the taller one in front of her, a frown wasn't plastered on her child-like face. The petite girl tilted her head slightly to the side and mimicked Fate's action of looking up to the ceiling for some invisible answers.

It was then that I noticed that it became a little quieter than earlier. I glanced around and found that some of our classmates had paused or stopped what they were doing to watch the student council member and the popular rebel.

Indeed, everyone was waiting for the playful brunette to say something in reply to her childhood friend's simple query.

And then, it happened.

That slow yet devious smile finally appeared.

* * *

><p>When I heard the door open, my gaze once again went straight to our classroom's entrance letting in some of our classmates carrying more materials for our café.<p>

The girls, who were tasked to be the maids for our café, changed out of their school uniforms and were already wearing their costumes to try them out if there were still some changes needed to be done. Some looked a little embarrassed but the others were really enjoying it, even having fun practicing how to do a proper curtsy.

The maid uniforms were really cute. From head to toe, you could tell that the creator was very particular and elaborate with the designs down to the kind of the fabric used. But the white, frill-laced maid headbands, aprons, cuffs and black, long-sleeved dress uniforms were still there as the basic features.

All the girls had really nice figures and the uniforms just fit them perfectly. Some of the girls' individual features also complemented with their clothes. One of them had long, black hair, making her look like a very refined and serious-looking servant to a wealthy family. One wore twin pony-tails, showing off as an energetic and cheerful maid. One had round glasses, looking like a cute and shy girl, who you'd want to do everything for instead. It was like someone's dream of a harem full of… _Eh? Where… have I heard this line before?_

I gave out a sigh as I finished sewing on one line of frilly lace on one of the curtains we would use to decorate the classroom with. "I wonder if Fate-chan's alright."

Suzuka paused and looked up from her sewing also, careful not to do anything careless as to prick herself with her needle. "Don't worry, Nanoha-chan," she said. "I'm sure she's fine. After all, she's with Hayate-chan."

I laughed nervously, finding what Suzuka said to be the very center of my concern.

I pretended to focus on sticking the needle down through the fabric and pulling it back up again, giving myself more time to reconsider. "Suzuka-chan?"

"Yes?"

But, unfortunately, my mouth decided to be disobedient and, ultimately, the words just rolled out. "Does Fate-chan dislike the school festival that much?"

My seatmate blinked twice before saying, "What made you say that?"

I looked around again, observing my classmates' activities. Others were silently focused on their tasks while others chatted while still continuing on with their work.

One of the boys spilled a bucket of paint on one of the decorations a group of girls were working on. The girls shrieked. The boy frantically apologized while he and the girls tried to save the rest of the paint from ruining the other streamers.

"She doesn't seem at all interested in working on the café with us."

Surprisingly, the girl beside me giggled, "I think it's more on she's trying to escape from being a victim of Hayate-chan's ideas." Suzuka secured one line of stitch and cut the thread with a pair of scissors. While trying to get the string through the needle's eye, she continued, "What Hayate-chan and I mentioned about Fate-chan skipping work during our previous school festivals is true. She used to do always do that…." The girl trailed off but when she continued, her voice became different despite putting on a feeble smile. "If she weren't playing with the others who were also skipping out, she would go off somewhere else… alone and away from everyone."

I didn't say anything. Because hearing Suzuka say that last line just made me realize that she may have recalled reasons why such memories happened and why Fate did what she did.

"But you know," Suzuka continued with a fond smile.

I looked up a bit surprised, thinking I was imagining it. A moment before, she wore such a sad smile; her voice sounded heartbroken when she told me what Fate used to do, making one think that she'd prefer to be left on her own.

"Fate-chan wasn't like this before. She would always be ready to lend a helping hand, accepting any odd jobs from almost anybody." She giggled before continuing again, "When it seemed too much already, Alicia-chan would come over and scare away anyone who was trying to take advantage of her younger sister's kindness. Ginga-san would always be the one to restrain her. It was actually fun to watch."

I felt myself smile as I imagined someone who was very dear to Fate protect her. "Alicia-san… must've really been a great person."

The heiress' dignified expression softened, "…Yes." Her gaze looked down at the cloth we were holding with a small yet tender smile, her thumb affectionately rubbing the fabric. "Yes, she was." Blue eyes connected with my own. "Did Fate-chan tell you about her? Alicia-chan, I mean."

My chest clenched. Suzuka had this unreadable expression which I thought only Fate had. The two of them really were friends if they shared something like it. I wondered if Hayate and the others could do it as well.

Somehow, I felt guilty, ashamed that I knew. The only reason I knew what happened was because I used the promise Fate and I made when I won after we played dart painting.

I didn't know if it was fair or not. I didn't know if it was something I shouldn't know about or not. And I didn't know if I was allowed to be part of it or not.

My gaze fell on the half-finished stitch I was doing on the cloth. Seeing Suzuka having the same expression the blonde made whenever she didn't want me to know what she was feeling or thinking was worrying.

"Mm," I nodded, bracing myself to receive any form of penalty.

The atmosphere changed drastically. It became heavy with silence despite the bustling noise of the classroom mixed with the lively sounds of the school in the background.

But I felt arms wrapped around me. I could smell the sweet scent from Suzuka's hair. In an almost awkward position, the girl reached over to my side to give me a hug which I didn't expect she'd give.

"S-Suzuka-chan?!" I stammered, not knowing what to do after the surprising action.

"That's good," the girl said with relief. "That's really good, Nanoha-chan!" She pulled away and faced me with a big smile. A small tear seemed to have brimmed on her eye. "You did really well! Thank you so much."

I blinked several times, continuing on with stuttering words like "W-What are you… W-What do you mean, Suzuka-chan?" to her. I really had no clue what in the world she was thanking me for.

Before Suzuka could even reply, we heard a loud rattling sound from the door as it was violently yanked open by a breathless Hayate, who looked like an animal running for its life during hunting season.

"Hayate-chan?!" Suzuka and I stood from our seats and called out our classmate's name when she rushed across the room, trying not to step on any of the decorations and dodging the others before she reached the window.

She was hungrily gasping for air, leaning her hands on the window sill. She opened the window before her, letting in a soft breeze into the room. She leaned forward, locks of brown hair fluttering as her head was already outside looking down. "T-Too high!" I heard her gasp and took a step back from the open window with a look of dreadful realization. "Way too high for an escape route!"

"_HAYATE_!" screamed a voice from outside.

Said girl flinched and turned away from the window when we all heard her name from afar. Her back pressed against the window panes, she looked like a trapped animal with nowhere else to go but to meet her relentless hunter.

A fraction of a second later, the owner of the voice appeared in the entrance… wearing a maid uniform… with a very, _very _short frilly mini-skirt.

Fate leaned on the door with one hand as she tried to catch her breath. Her face was bright red and flushed, covered with a light sheen of sweat. Her golden hair, styled into twin ponytails with black ribbons, was a little disheveled from her chase. In between breaths, she said, "You… You thought… I would just let you get away… with an idea like _this_?" She slowly stepped forward, her eyes deadly locked on the cowering petite girl.

The rest of the students in our class wisely decided to step aside for their own safety as well while also securing the props and materials important for the café.

Despite her face being covered with beads of cold sweat, Hayate tried to flash the angry blonde with a nervous grin and raised her hands, gesturing for her to calm down. "Now, now, Fate-chan," she said with a shaky voice. "You have to admit that my idea is 100% brilliant, right? We're gonna win hands-down during the contest with this—"

"The hell I care about some stupid contest!" The blonde barked as she reached for the brunette's collar… again, harshly drawing her close with a menacing glare. "I agreed to play along with this… café of yours but I didn't agree to wear this… this—"

"Maid uniform?" Hayate supplied helpfully when the furiously blushing blonde was stuttering and couldn't even say the words out loud.

"Yes, maid uniform!"

"What?!" The petite girl, amidst being held captive in the taller girl's grasp, still managed to pout childishly as if the predicament she was in weren't life-threatening at all. "But we're doing a _maid_ café," she pointed out with careful emphasis. She looked away with a huff and indignantly raised her chin. "It can't be a maid café if the maids aren't _wearing_ the proper uniforms, right?"

Fate's eye twitched with growing irritation and replied between clenched teeth to Hayate's statement. "You certainly do have a point with that annoying logic of yours but…" An angry vein popped on her temple. "I'd like to point out a deviation from that claim of yours."

"Hmm?" Big blue eyes blinked twice at the blonde who was clearly restraining herself from doing something violent to her childhood friend. "Which is?"

Still holding Hayate's collar with one hand, she released the other to swiftly point at the group of maids who flinched when the blonde's finger was in their direction while they huddled together silently praying that the popular girl's wrath wouldn't spread towards them. "Why the hell did you make _my_ uniform's skirt way, _way_ shorter than _theirs_?!" she barked.

All of us were listening to their conversation ever since Hayate came in followed by Fate, watching their exchange from the sides. I even wished that the third-year, Amy, would magically come in and stop them.

But when that point of the conversation came, all of us robotically turned our heads in silence to where the angry girl pointed.

The maid-uniform-clad girls also looked down at their own outfits, which really were not as short as that of the blonde's. They were long enough to reach past their knees but the designs were so sophisticated and expertly made, no one objected at all.

Without missing a beat, all of us returned our gazes back to Fate's uniform, which was designed a _little_ differently from the rest. _Okay, maybe a _lot_ differently from the rest._

And all the souls in the room thought of the same thing to Fate's issue: _Ah, good question._

Her uniform still pretty much looked similar with the other girls. But, apparently, it did have some parts that were a little… unique, in such a way—which everyone thought—only Fate could actually pull off.

Unlike the other girls who had long-sleeved dress uniforms that almost reached their ankles, Fate's was the exact opposite. The black dress' sleeves, with the hems adorned with frills, were as short as to only cover the part where her shoulders and upper arms meet, revealing bare, slender and fair limbs while the skirt showed off Fate's long, lean legs, which were at the very least, covered with black thigh-high stockings. A matching choker necklace with white lace and black ribbon adorned her slim neck. The white-laced, plunging neckline dipped low just above her ample breasts, tempting eyes to wander dangerously on that area. And just below her chest, a crisscross pattern of white ribbons ran down along her toned torso completing her white lace up front apron dress.

As I continued to stare at Fate, my face suddenly started to heat up all the way to my ears. Aware of my body's reaction to such a visual treat, I quickly yet discreetly tore my gaze away and covered my flushed face with my hands.

Somehow, I felt my eyes unconsciously and hungrily taking in every part of the beautiful blonde's milky white skin that was displayed by the rather revealing costume. With that realization, I internally berated myself for indulging in such an unforgivable way, guilty that I would gawk at her so openly.

_But can anyone really blame me? _I sneaked a peek again, seeing the gorgeous girl restraining herself with all her might from exploding as our other classmates did the same thing I did.

For some reason, that irked me a little.

"You're actually asking me why?" Hayate asked in utter disbelief at the blonde. Her panicked expression was completely replaced with a more serious face. "The reason is actually quite obvious, Fate-chan…"

Fate relaxed her arms but had yet to release her hold on Hayate's collar. With a sour look, Fate grumbled, "I get the feeling I'm not going to like this."

But the short brunette continued on, without listening to what Fate said despite them just a foot away from each other. Hayate chuckled smugly, "Y'know, Fate-chan, in this world of ours, people are naturally competitive. Every human being on this planet seeks any means necessary to survive, exhaustively coming up with strategies and inventions to outsmart their rivals and opponents."

Fate's head tilted to the side. "Huh? What does that got to do with—"

"So!" The brunette cut in strongly with a stern look, opposite from her usual playful demeanor. "It is for that sole reason that the great minds of the greatest of all scientists came up with this absolute law: survival of the fittest!" With her free hands, Hayate dramatically formed them into fists as if they could control her overflowing emotions from bursting. "Yes, for our very own dominance over those weaker than us, we should obediently and religiously follow this most fundamental law of humanity. So that's why, Fate-chan…" She gave the blonde a cute, cheerful smile, "I made your skirt shorter than the others! Tee-hee!" and ended her speech with a girlish giggle.

"Stop fooling around, you idiot midget! Your explanation made no sense at all!" The blonde snarled angrily. "And what's with all this survival of the fittest nonsense?!"

"What?!" Hayate looked annoyed herself. "Even after all the effort I've put in to explain to you in the simplest way possible, you still don't get it?" She sighed and shook her head in disappointment. "For being one of the top students in our year, you sure are slow in the uptake, Harlaown-kun."

"No one in their right minds would understand what you just blabbed on about!" Fate shot back with annoyance. "And I told you already to stop calling me _Harlaown-kun_!"

The girl blinked several times. "Really?" she asked, surprise in her voice. She scratched her head and said, "Maybe I used the wrong words then?"

Exhausted, Fate finally let go of Hayate and rubbed her temples. "Your existence is the very definition of wrong."

"Hey, that's mean!" Completely free, Hayate crossed her arms and raised her chin arrogantly. "Well, let's just see how mean you are after getting the prize money."

That certainly changed the mood.

"Prize money?"

"Yep! This year, the class who is the most popular and who can garner the most profit by the end of the festival wins. The student council decided to award the winning class with prize money and a bunch of other cool stuffs. Of course, the student council members would be monitoring the event while the student body votes the most popular attraction."

"Why didn't you tell us that in the first place?!"

Hayate was taken aback. "I didn't?" Sensing that she was having a hard time remembering, her eyes looked to us for support. "Did I really forget to tell everyone?"

To which all of us nodded in unison.

The jolly girl put her hands on her hips, showing a victorious pose, "Wow, I really did!" and laughed.

"You're not supposed to be proud of it!"

The grinning girl dismissively flapped her hand up and down at the growling blonde. "Don't worry, Fate-chan. I told you already. We're going to win hands down!"

"But Hayate-chan," I spoke up before I could stop myself. "You'll be with the council members, right?"

"Oh yeah, I will. But I told Chrono that I would be helping out with my class, too. Of course, our sure victory doesn't have anything to do with me being student council vice president. The reason is completely different."

The class turned silent.

From the sides, Vice threw in his thoughts. "You didn't bribe the council members, did you?"

The girl in question gasped and clutched her heart as if she were in pain. "You think that I would resort to such heinous acts? I'm appalled that you would think of me that way, Vice-kun!"

The boy gave a sheepish grin. "Well… you can't actually blame me though."

She flipped her short hair and said, "Fair enough!" Hayate seemed to have recovered from the unexpected blow. "But seriously though, I actually came up with a fool-proof plan that would actually help us win."

"Please tell us already. We're dying to know." Fate said with a bored yet irritated expression, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

The council member's lips slowly curved up into a big smile as she wordlessly fully faced Fate.

The class waited.

And all of us slowly realized the answer.

And it clearly showed on Fate's face that realization was dawning on her. "H-Huh?"

_The reason we're going to win was because of…_"Fate-chan?"

"Harlaown will help us win?" Vice sounded surprised and a little skeptical. "What do you mean, Yagami? Did you… accidentally hit your head again?"

Said girl wore a devious smirk and chortled under her breath. "Such a naïve boy, you are, Vice-kun. You still don't get it? Then, let me obliterate that innocence of yours once and for all!" Her commanding voice boomed across the room as she pointed at the blonde next to her. "Behold—"

All of us followed. The tall girl flinched when all gazes locked onto her once again.

"—brethren, I present to you our ultimate charm for victory… Fate-chan!"

"_HUH_?!"

"As you all know, Fate-chan has grown into a fine maiden throughout her years here in TSAB Academy. With my careful upbringing and tender loving care for this delectable creature of divine beauty, she has achieved this gorgeous, knockout body of hers armed with incredible proportions and amazing style that would put any full-time model to shame. Thus, the goddess of victory came to me—nay, spoke to me in a dream! To use Fate-chan's body to the _fullest_!"

"_WHAT_?!"

The tall girl wearing the revealing maid costume looked like her soul had decided to abandon its earthly body and pass on.

Just with Hayate's words, everyone's faces turned beet red. Some of the students looked like they were about to swoon, overloaded with whatever image the brunette painted in our minds.

"Oi, Yagami! Isn't that illegal?!" One of the boys asked frantically, still with a furious flush on his cheeks.

But Hayate blinked in confusion. "What're you guys talking about? Of course, I meant that we should use Fate-chan's looks and popularity to attract students and customers alike to our café. What did you guys think I meant?"

Somehow, everyone was able to heave a sigh of relief and that the problem that Hayate would get arrested was delayed. For now.

The council member cleared her throat to get everyone's attention again before continuing, "Once Fate-chan brings in all the visitors to our room, they will surely stay for the pleasure of being surrounded and served by cute maids while eating heavenly-made pastries and drinking cups of tea that could warm up the soul. And that's not all! The customers can pay extra to have Fate-chan personally serve them as her 'Master.' What's more, the students can get their pictures taken with Fate-chan along with Fate-chan's autograph! With these, it's impossible for us not to triumph in this contest, right?" Victorious laughter coming from the small girl rang throughout the walls of the room.

No one answered her question nor reacted to her sounds of merriment. The room was deathly silent. We just stared at her, speechless that she openly proclaimed her master plans for all ears to hear. Not that we wouldn't find out eventually, most especially Fate—

"…Hayate," a cold, dark voice was heard.

For awhile, Fate didn't move when the brunette was passionately sharing her ideas to whoever was within earshot. However, a cold chill seemed to have descended in our room.

"Yes, Fate-chan?" The girl replied innocently with a smile on her young face.

The blonde grimly chuckled. And with the same ominous tone, she said, "I think TSAB… will have to find a new council vice-president…"

"Eh?! Why?! I'm still here!" Hayate whined, completely oblivious to her childhood friend's menacing mood.

All of us instinctively took a cautious step back.

"Because…" Not anymore targeting the girl's collar, Fate directly wrapped her fingers around the smaller girl's neck, saying "The current one's gonna die by my hands!" and choking the life out of her.

"W-Wait! Fate-chan…" The girl croaked out, "W-Why are you so… a-angry?!"

The girl growled, "You're actually asking me that?!" and added more pressure to her grip on Hayate's neck.

In a strangled voice, she croaked out, "But…" The captive's face was slowly turning purple. "Don't you want… Nanoha-chan… to have… fun?"

"…Eh?"

And with that, Hayate Yagami's life was spared. At the moment.

Everyone was surprised, myself included.

Although Fate greatly loosened her tight hold on her prey after hearing such an unexpected question, she remained on guard and narrowed her molten red eyes at Hayate. "Don't try to drag her into one of your stupid messes again! You're not getting away this time—"

The petite one raised her hands in front of the blonde's face, immediately interrupting her assault. "Just hear me out, will ya? I mean, think about it. I'm not only doing this for the profit, glory and absolute fanservice—"

"You're dead!" The blonde declared.

"—but also, I'm doing this for Nanoha-chan."

"Huh?!" I couldn't believe it. I didn't understand why it had anything to do with me. "Why me?!"

Hayate beamed a big smile at my direction. "Isn't it obvious? This is your first school festival after transferring to TSAB, after all. Plus, we didn't get to welcome you properly last term. Of course, I wanted everyone in our class to have fun in our first high school festival so I came up with some stuffs along the way. So I wanted to show Nanoha-chan how fun it is whenever we have our school festivals here in TSAB. It's like hitting five birds with one stone!"

I couldn't put my feelings into words in response to what Hayate just openly said to me and our classmates.

"Hayate-chan does have a point," Suzuka spoke after being silent almost throughout the scene. "We have to do our best to have a fun-filled school festival this year for everyone to enjoy."

"Yeah, our school _is_ rather well-known here in Mid for our school events," Vice proudly declared.

"Vice," one of the guys grinned cheekily at him and said, "that's because we're the _only_ school here in Mid-Childa" and earned a round of laughter from our other classmates.

"Huh? Then what about those cram schools I've been attending since middle school?!"

"Those don't count, idiot!"

Our other classmates joined in with laughter, courtesy of Vice's misconception.

A smiling classmate at my side turned to me after her laughter died down, "Well, you kinda get the picture, Nanoha-san. Let's do our best this year!"

"Y-Yeah," I agreed since it felt like the right answer to give.

"Not to mention the after-party!" Someone from the back of the room added, to which everyone else followed up with a cheer.

When I noticed it, the room's atmosphere completely became different. "After-party?"

Hayate was even able to wrap an arm over a silently-annoyed Fate's shoulders and answered, "That's right, Nanoha-chan! One of TSAB's simple traditions is to hold after-parties in one of the student council member's houses. Luckily, this year, it's my turn! Last year, it was over at Fate-chan's house since it was then-Vice-President Chrono's turn."

I felt a bit overwhelmed by the rather 'simple' tradition. "S-So, _all_ the students are going to your house?!"

"Hmm…" The brunette thought of it while clinging on a stoic Fate. "Technically, yeah!" She enthusiastically added, "Of course, you're absolutely invited, Nanoha-chan!"

And then, I felt embarrassed. "T-Thank you, Hayate-chan."

The small girl squealed giddily. "Nanoha-chan's going to have so much fun for her first-ever TSAB festival!" Then she turned to the tired-looking Fate beside her, shaking her shoulders once to get her attention, "Of course, you'll help us out, right Fate-chan? For Nanoha-chan's sake, I mean."

The blonde didn't answer right away and just breathed in and out.

I didn't realize that I was actually looking at her, waiting for her to answer Hayate's question, until our eyes met each other briefly.

Before ruby eyes looked down to the side again with an unreadable look.

"…Okay," she breathed out.

"OH YEAH!" Cheered Hayate hearing Fate's not-so energetic answer and running off to join the others who were excited about the upcoming festival and the anticipated after-party.

The rest went back to their work. Hauling props and throwing in more ideas to make the café look more stylish and the like. Everyone returned to what they were doing but they felt more motivated than before.

Girls assigned with the costumes approached Fate and told her that they would be adjusting her costume. The blonde's shoulders slumped in defeat and said something that made the people around her laugh.

And it was then that I noticed that the room's atmosphere became lighter.

* * *

><p>Even though we already did a lot of work during most of the day, we were still far from satisfied with our preparations for the festival.<p>

The food preparation group and I decided to have a meeting on how to have enough supplies for the festival. It was a rather troublesome situation.

We had some ideas. But there were still some other problems like how to store the pastries to keep them fresh. _So we have to use a mini fridge in school? I wonder if we're allowed to do that…_

We pretty much didn't get to anything so we decided for a small break. I volunteered to get our drinks from a nearby vending machine outside the building. I pressed another button to get another can of warm tea, before reaching down to get it from the slot.

Carrying five cans of beverages, I was about to return to our classroom when I saw Fate going back inside the building.

She must've seen me out of the corner of her eye and spared a brief glance at my direction, genuinely surprising me. But it was only for a moment before she continued on her way again.

And before I could stop myself, I was already calling out her name. "Fate-chan!"

Thankfully, she stopped.

And before I could stop myself, my feet already started to move, closing the distance that separated us.

"Hmm?" However, her expression didn't seem… warm.

A few hours ago, a lot of unexpected things happened that threw everyone off for a moment. But in the end, it actually made the atmosphere better. Hayate really did have a knack for that. _And Fate was…_

"Thanks and sorry about earlier," I told her with a sheepish smile.

"Huh? For what?"

"Y'know, what happened with Hayate-chan," I said, remembering the storm they caused in the classroom earlier. "It must've troubled you a lot since she wants you to help out during the festival, even saying that it was for my sake. So I thought that I also wanted to thank you for going out of your way."

The taller girl stood there silently as she listened.

So I felt the urge to say more, "But also, I thought that you shouldn't push yourself if you really don't want to and if there's anything I could help you with, just let me know…"

"Ah, well," she muttered along with a casual shrug of her shoulder, "it's not really something to fuss about anyway," and looked to the side wearily.

"… Oh." The feeling was similar to that time. "Is that… so?" When we were on our way back to our classroom.

It was strange, really.

"Ah, Chrono."

I saw Fate's older brother coming from a corner with a clipboard in his hand. "Oh, Fate, you're still in school?" he casually asked after taking his eyes off from it.

"Ah, yeah, you heading home?" The blonde briskly walked up to where his brother was.

"Yeah, in a bit."

"Where's mom?"

"She's having a meeting with our solicitors but she'd be home by dinner."

"I wonder what we're having tonight. It's your turn to cook dinner tonight, right Chrono?"

"What? No way. It's your turn tonight, Fate."

"Onii-chan, you shouldn't lie. I'm telling Amy on you."

"Oi, don't drag her into this."

It really was strange. Their words seem to blur out into silence. I felt as if I was from a different world from them, from Fate. The growing distance between us just kept getting bigger and bigger.

Sensing that there was no more reason for me to stand where I was anymore, I took one step towards our classroom, which was in the opposite way of where Fate and her brother were heading.

"Ah, by the way."

"Yes?" I stopped and quickly responded when I heard Fate's voice, addressing me. My body reflexively turned back to her. I mean, since we were the only ones there in the empty hallway she must've meant me. _Right?_

Fate and her brother were a few feet away. She had on this small smile. But for some reason, it was different from the ones she showed me before. It was hollow. Her eyes seemed cold. And a little mocking. "About what happened earlier, I didn't do it for you. So you don't have to feel obligated to do anything for me either. It's unnecessary."

"Eh?" Her words were… strange. I had no clue why she said those with such a calm smile. "I… I guess." And before I knew it, I was caught up in agreeing with her, despite having this heavy feeling in my chest. And it didn't have anything to do with the cans of beverages I was carrying with me. "But I thought Fate-chan was doing her best so I—"

"And that's why I'm telling you, it's unnecessary."

Fate's cold smile never wavered.

Usually, seeing her smiles always brightened my days. But the ones I was seeing clearly came from a different person, who just happened to have the same face as the one I love.

"I…" Pressing the cans of drinks almost painfully against my body, I felt the need to tightly draw them closer. To feel anything for I was starting to go numb from hearing such words being said by such a beautifully clear and gentle voice. "I guess you're right…" And yet, I was just dumb enough to give my own rueful smile in return. "I'm sorry for being a…"

_"You're not bothering me."_

Words, gentle and kind, echoed inside my head.

And just from remembering them, my throat began to hurt. "…for being a bother to you, Fate-chan. Sorry…" And the tears were starting to come out.

Fearing that I won't be able to stop them from flowing, I hurriedly excused myself in front of the third-year student and his sister, and walked away, strengthening my will not to look back, not to see her face, fearing that I might just breakdown.

My brisk walk turned into a run. I didn't know what was going on anymore. I didn't know how to accept what had happened. Only a question seemed to linger in my mind.

_Was that just a lie then, Fate-chan?_

* * *

><p>And before we all knew it, the festival was only a day away. With everyone working together, most of the preparations were nearly complete and only a few minor things were left to be done until our café was declared perfectly ready to be open to the public.<p>

But for a certain class representative, there was still a matter needed to be delicately taken care of.

"How can you call yourself a genius, if you can't even say this one simple line?!" Hayate exploded in exasperation, almost to the brink of pulling out some of her chocolate brown hair. Her red and yellow hairclips were already displaced from their usual spots.

The receiver of her outburst just calmly looked her over with a deep scowl. "What the hell are you talking about? I never even once remembered calling myself _that_. Your sorry excuse for a brain's just making delusions all on its own," Fate coolly shot back. "Again."

She tried rational reasoning. "But you're the top of the class!"

"Which has nothing to do with what you're trying to do to me now." The other responded with logic as well.

Hayate sighed and said, "C'mon, Fate-chan, how hard can it be?" The girl almost sounded pleading.

Glaring burgundy eyes narrowed at the short-haired girl before her. They roamed cautiously around the room, glancing at her classmates who were either watching their exchange or were busy enough making some final adjustments with some of the props and costumes.

The food preparation group was all set and ready. And luckily enough, Suzuka kindly offered one of her family's company's vans to deliver our supplies.

I watched Fate and Hayate from the sides along with Suzuka and some of our other classmates who were taking a break.

"Looks like Harlaown-san doesn't really have an ounce of motivation in her," one of the girls whispered to another.

The others helplessly agreed with a nod.

And somehow, I couldn't help but agree with them.

All that was left to fully complete our arrangements was the 'psychological' preparation, as what Hayate called before this whole scene started.

The energetic girl compared our situation to that of a movie with the set, props, actors and everything else. She said that we should 'get into character' to make the café a success. Ninety-nine percent of the class was no problem though.

A few days ago, Fate had somehow, albeit reluctantly, agreed to Hayate's plans for the upcoming festival and the tasks she would be doing along with it.

A few hours ago, Hayate wanted all the maids to practice in serving the customers.

Unfortunately, Fate wasn't as enthusiastic as the rest of them.

So, she finally revealed, the final phase of the psychological preparation. _In other words, motivationally preparing Fate-chan._

"I refuse," she said with a growl. "Why should I practice saying those lines anyway? They're embarrassing."

The vice-president threw her hands in the air in frustration. "I already told you. It's part of our gimmick! Customers love hearing that stuff."

"Says who?" The taller girl crossed her arms, unconvinced. "Then why don't you take my place then?"

An open hand shot out, gesturing her refusal. "As tempting as that sounds, sex appeal is a virtually crucial factor for our café. According to the latest survey here in TSAB, Fate-chan still holds the number one spot in that category."

Fate gaped as she heard what was said. "Survey?! What survey?!"

The brunette's slender brows creased together. "The one Shari does every month," she answered matter-of-factly. "I thought you knew that already."

"Of course not!"

"Well, doesn't really matter anyway," she gestured dismissively with a wave of her hand. A smug smile appeared on her child-like face. "Right now, it's up to you to make our maid café a success, right Fate-chan?"

"Wrong."

The tip of her smile twitched in irritation upon hearing the blonde's blunt answer. "Why aren't you the least bit motivated?!" cried Hayate. "I thought you were moved by my speech a few days ago about bringing glory to our class!"

A well-sculpted golden brow arched up. "What glory?" And with it, her frown grew deeper. "For all we know, you just want to harass me."

She was more or less on the mark.

"So, what?!" The girl finally broke down and whined. She wound her arms around Fate's torso and cried, "It's only for the festival anyway! All you have to do is say this one line all day and we'd all be alright! I beg you, Fate-chan!" She stressed out the girl's name in a muffled but sharp cry, earning some giggles from some of our classmates who saw her desperation.

Fate just glared down at the girl and occasionally blinked.

"Oi, Harlaown, just try it. It's not gonna kill you or anything."

Hearing some of the guys prodding her into giving in, she scowled at them in turn. "Shut up," she ordered. "You're just saying that 'cause you guys aren't the ones that'll be doing it!"

"But don't you feel bad for Hayate-chan?" one of the girls asked. "Don't be mean, Fate-chan!"

"So, now I'm the bad guy here?" She looked down again at the sobbing girl, whose face was still buried against her trunk. "Oi, Hayate, stop crying already. You're gonna soak my sweater vest."

But her sobs just became louder and were now a pitch higher.

After one last glance, she breathed in and sighed out deeply in surrender. "…Fine, I'll do—"

"Really?!" asked a clearly tear-less Hayate. "Thank you, Fate-chan!"

"So, you were faking it!" Fate snapped.

Hayate, with a plastered smile in place, playfully patted both of the taller girl's shoulders. "There, there. Don't sweat the details, Fate-chan. Right now, we have more pressing matters to attend to." Her big blue eyes grew wide in excitement as she gestured for the girl to begin. "Now, say the lines I taught you this morning."

It was then that the entire room became still and silent, attentively watching Fate's next move.

A gleam of mischief shimmered in her two blue orbs. "If it helps, you can pretend I'm your master—I mean, customer."

We thought for sure that the blonde would retort with a snarky comeback. But none came. Instead, Fate looked at Hayate with an uninterested look and muttered in a very monotonous tone, "Welcome-to-our-beloved-café-master-Would-you-like -to-try-one-of-our-special-pastries-or-would-you-l ike-to-try-our-special-house-teas—"

"_STOP!_" Hayate practically screamed. "_JUST STOP!_"

"What?" Fate gave her an irritated look for the interruption. "I wasn't done yet."

Everyone stifled their laughs and giggles.

"That was just downright awful," I heard Vice snicker beside me. "It's so obvious Harlaown seriously doesn't want to do this. Takamachi," he said to me, "say something to her."

"Huh?" I asked in a panicked whisper. "Why me?"

"Both of you are committee reps, right?" One of our classmates joined in. "Maybe she'll listen to you."

"Well, I…" As much as I wanted Fate to cooperate with the rest of the class, I found the task they wanted me to do to be simply more complicated than it sounds.

"_And that's why I'm telling you, it's unnecessary."_

It was clear that she doesn't want me to interfere, that she may have found my actions troublesome or that I was just a nuisance to her. And with that, I decided to leave her be. _If that's what Fate-chan wants._

"What was that?!" The brunette flailed her arms as she demanded, "What the hell was that?!"

"Huh?" The blonde raised an eyebrow in response. "The lines you taught me this morning."

"You should put more life into them! Say them with feelings! _Feelings_, Fate-chan!" the small girl emphasized.

"Huh? Don't wanna," Fate whined with an annoyed scowl. She ruffled her forelocks and grumbled, "I didn't make any mistakes in saying them, did I? It's annoying to say them with feelings, as you say."

"I know you didn't! But still, that's not the point!" The frazzled girl pointed a finger sharply at Fate's nose. "You sounded just like a lifeless _robot_ that has no interest in life whatsoever!"

Fate sighed and calmly suggested to an already stressed out Hayate. "Then, get someone else to do this."

"We don't have time for that!" she shrieked to a composed and somewhat uninterested Fate. "The festival is the day after tomorrow and the rest of the girls and everyone else already have their own stuffs to do!"

The girl flashed a carefree grin, "Don't worry about it, Hayate. I'm sure you can think of something else. Look, if you don't calm down, you'll get wrinkles on your wrinkles."

A sense of despair washed over the vice-president's face. She could only gape dumbfounded at the lacking—almost abysmal—degree of Fate's sense of responsibility. "That's not—Ah…" She grunted in pain and clutched her stomach. "My tummy hurts."

Fate laughed with her usual carefree air at Hayate. She patted the smaller girl's head comfortingly and said some words of feign encouragement.

Vice laughed also. "Harlaown, you should really do something about that attitude of yours."

The girl laughed wryly at him. "Not my problem," she answered him. And with a slight glance, our gazes met and locked.

I knew that I had been looking at her from the beginning. But I didn't expect that she would look at my direction.

Feeling a little happy, I was about to say something to her.

But then a second later, she casually faced the other way. And walked towards the other side of the room, where some of our classmates were.

"Hey, can't one of you girls do this instead of me?" she asked with a charming smile.

"No way, Fate-chan," one of the girls refused her with a bright smile, to which Fate pouted.

"You really hate this stuff that much?" asked one of the guys who were nearby.

She sighed, "You have no idea." To which they all laughed in return.

_She… She turned away from me._ Her simple action caught me off guard. It dealt a serious blow that shook me.

Her eyes, that used to be playful and would almost find anything amusing, were dull and distant when she looked in my direction. It was as if there was only air in front of her, or maybe that I wasn't worthy enough to be acknowledged by her.

Inside my chest, I felt a painful and heavy feeling, making it hard for me to breathe. _It hurts to see her look at me like that._

The scene around me, my classmates chatting cheerfully, everything was tuned out into silence, into nothingness. And just like that, everything became bleak.

I was at a loss. I didn't understand anything anymore.

I knew by then that I had completely fallen for the girl with the beautiful hair and gentle eyes.

I knew that it was only a matter of time before I could realize where I was and that I was at the point of no return, that it would be nearly impossible for me to revoke these feelings and forget about them.

These feelings that brought me both joy and unease, that made my heart flutter and at the same time made my heart ache, that told me to continue what had started to bloom and grow, despite the reality that I would not receive her affections at all in the end.

I was satisfied just watching over her, protecting her and being by her side.

_But now…_ I was thrown in a whirlwind of confusion and unrest within myself.

_All of it was because I love Fate._

The last school chime rang across campus and everyone decided to continue the rest of their work tomorrow. With excitement slowly building up to the day of the festival, everyone bid their farewells and said a job well done to one another.

Even though we were all busy, Suzuka still had to attend her prep school. Hayate had some matters to oversee with the regular council members. So I was left to go on home on my own, but not before I wished them not to strain themselves after all the work we did for the day.

While waiting for the bus, I watched the sky painted with the colors of the setting sun.

The endless horizon colored with the soft colors of pink and orange blended together and brought out a calming and tranquil atmosphere.

The complete opposite of what I was feeling.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, really, he did. It was hilarious."

My heart skipped a beat when I heard that voice I knew so well.

I recognized a long mane of gold hair. I didn't need to see her face to know who she was. Vice and some other students from the class next to ours laughed at what she said, as they walked to the opposite direction from where I was standing.

And all I could do was watch Fate's back as she steadily walked further and further away from me.

The bus ride home somehow felt much longer and quieter than what I was usually used to. My feet were like lead. And my body felt like an empty shell that was casted away.

When I opened the door to our house, I was physically and emotionally exhausted and said, "I'm home" out of habit. But it was more of a mumble than my usual relieved greeting after a day full of fun and learning at school.

"Nanoha?"

I heard my mother's voice from the kitchen. Slippers shuffled hurriedly against the marble floor. Momoko Takamachi was wearing her favorite apron. And while she was wiping her hands with it, she had this concerned look on her face. "Oh, welcome home," she responded a little lately. But some of her worry was relieved when she saw me. "I wasn't sure if it was you at the door."

For some reason, I found the floor more interesting after the day I had. "…Sorry," I meekly said.

I didn't see my mother's face but I knew that one of her eyebrows quirked, finding my behavior odd. "Well, it's not really something to apologize for, sweetie. Now, go upstairs and wash up. Dinner will be ready soon."

I nodded and was about to do what she said.

"By the way, dear…" She called out when I had already climbed two steps and pulled something from the pocket of her apron. "This came in earlier this afternoon." She held out a regular-sized envelope. "A young man with a goatee delivered it. Said that it was the complementary souvenir from when you and Fate-chan went to the park."

My eyes widened as my entire body stiffened at the sound of her name. Warily, I outstretched my hand thinking that it might crumble to dust if I were to touch it and I wouldn't anymore see what was inside. Though I had general idea what it was.

Feeling the crisp texture with my fingertips, I took it from my mother and said a quiet "Thank you" to her before continuing my way up to my room.

If my mother found my behavior still a bit odd, I wouldn't know. I was putting all my focus on the envelope and what it contained.

My room was quiet. With the way I was feeling, everything seemed quiet and dull. Without thinking twice, I let my bag slide down from my shoulder and I heard its soft thud on the floor. In my hands was the envelope that seemed to have grown heavier with each passing moment.

My bed shifted when I sat down on its edge. Light from the setting sun passed through my open window and covered everything with an orange hue. I could hear the sounds of vehicles and people passing by all the way to my room.

It really was quiet.

Hesitation.

That was what I was feeling for some reason I didn't know. All I knew for certain was the pounding of my heart as I held a possible connection between me and the blonde girl. My pathetic attempt to find anything that would convince me that Fate and I were still…

My thoughts were left hanging because I didn't know the right words to finish them with.

_What really are we?_ The question was simple and yet, I couldn't come up with any reasonable answer.

My hands and fingers moved on their own. With care, they opened the envelope and revealed what was inside.

It was a picture of the two of us.

We had paint all over the plastic covering our clothes. Some of our hair stuck on our foreheads because of the heat of summer. We both stood in front of a big canvas that used to be white and empty. It was colorful. Different colors blended and contrasted each other across the rectangular plane. When I looked closely, there was even a big red splatter that was strangely shaped into an upside-down heart.

We were standing on one side of the finished amateur painting. The taller girl had one arm across my shoulders to draw us closer to each other. At that time, she pointed out that the finished picture would definitely look better if we did it. I shyly relented to her claim but I was honestly happy.

We were smiling.

When the cameraman told us to smile, I just naturally let my feelings of that time show, believing that it would be alright. And it did. Fate was grinning from ear to ear. She was absolutely radiant. And the picture was just perfect.

Her usual playful grin never ceases to put a smile on my face. Despite what was happening to us.

"We look so happy." My fingers rested over Fate's image and affectionately caressed her smiling face, as if they were touching the real one.

It was our first summer together. And even if it was one day, I spent it with the girl who was so important to me.

_And yet…_

"_I didn't do it for you. So you don't have to feel obligated to do anything for me either. It's unnecessary."_

Fate's cold and distant demeanor was something I didn't expect, although I should've expected it, especially since it was _Fate_.

_I don't understand… _The Fate I spent time with during summer disappeared and was replaced by a different one.

_I just don't understand._ All that was left of her was the picture held in my hand.

I decided that even though Fate wouldn't return my feelings, it was fine as long I could just stay by her side and continue to watch over her, that I would always be there for her.

_"And no matter what you do, you'll never be a bother to me."_

I recalled how she was. How playful she was with that ever-present grin. How easily she retorted to others' witty comments. How she can be so harsh with her words, and yet be genuinely sincere when she apologized. How warm and gentle her hand when she came to visit. How her kindness would always manage to melt my heart. How lonely her eyes became when she remembers her past. How vulnerable she looked when she blamed herself because of her loss.

The picture in my hand blurred as moisture began to build up uncontrollably. Fate's happy face was lost from my sight.

_I wonder if we won't… _

I loved every little bit of her. That very thought made my eyes stung. A single tear slowly cascaded down my cheek when the emotions that I had been suppressing finally slipped out of my control. I bit back a sob, willing myself to stop.

_I wonder if we won't… be able to talk like we did before…_

* * *

><p>Over a thousand students gathered in the large auditorium of TSAB Academy. Noise made by conversations overlapping one another resonated all over as we waited in eager anticipation for the official opening of the school festival.<p>

The members of the student council lined up on one side of the auditorium. Not far from them, Principal Lindy Harlaown, along with some other people of importance, sat comfortably on their seats as they waited to take part in witnessing this first phase of the school-wide event. From their very solemn and almost bored-looking faces, I could say that they had clearly done it countless of times already. Teachers stayed on the other side of the auditorium and would sometimes warn their respective classes to behave while waiting.

I saw Hayate talking to one of those distinguished people; a gentleman who seemed to look in his late fifties or early sixties. From where I stood, I couldn't actually hear what they were saying but from the relaxed expressions on their faces and how my cheerful classmate seemed to act with ease, for a casual observer's perspective, the two of them seemed close.

"Um, Suzuka-chan?" I called to my friend standing beside me.

"Yes, Nanoha-chan?"

"Who's that man Hayate-chan's talking to?"

Suzuka's gaze went to where the brunette was. "Oh, that's Sir Gil Graham. He's the chairman of the school board and oversees all of the administrative aspects of TSAB Academy including the affiliated university. We almost never see him since he's busy most of the time, but he usually attends the school events. I heard he personally enjoys them, wanting to interact with the students more."

"Really? That's nice of him to do." I was genuinely amazed that someone so important actually went out of his way to visit and mingle with us. "He must like TSAB and its students a lot."

My friend giggled and said, "That's because he's an alumna here. Even though he has such a high position, he's really nice and kind. And he tells really good jokes too," Suzuka added the last one with a playful wink.

That actually caught my attention. "Suzuka-chan, you make it sound like you know—"

"A pleasant morning to each and everyone."

My question was interrupted by the voice of the student council president as he greeted the audience through the microphone.

All our attention was directed to the respected third-year student, thus causing everyone to lower their voices to whispers until they all turned into silence, as everyone waited for him to speak again.

Seeing Chrono Harlaown alone on stage made me glance discreetly to where Fate was standing at the back of our class. She had on this uninterested face since we gathered here for the opening ceremony. Even though it was already the day of the festival, she was still clearly unmotivated to participate in it. When her brother came out in front, her expression changed into a teasing one. Her wine-red eyes jokingly rolled heavenward when some of our classmates pointed out how cool the student council president was.

I didn't know very much on how close the two siblings were but I knew for a fact that they cared about each other, especially after Chrono and I first talked near the administrative building was. Anyone could figure out that he really cared about his sister, despite them not being related by blood.

With a pleasant yet serious face, stood in front of all of the high school students. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my great honor to officially declare the 255th annual TSAB Academy Festival…" A thrilling pause. "…open!"

The auditorium instantly erupted into cheers and applauses. And they died down momentarily when the auditorium became dark.

Loud undistinguished noises came from all sides which signaled the stage lights to turn back on, leaving the rest of the room dim. Students ran out from both sides of the stage and started to energetically break into a dance, clearly marking the beginning of the most awaited event.

The stage lights alternately changed into different colors as they tried to match the rhythm and mood of the music and the dancers.

Again, students went back to loud cheering as their eyes watched the performers, who were showcasing their amazing talents of fluid and synchronized body movements, along with some breath-taking and jaw-dropping stunts and break-dances.

And the day that we had been preparing for had finally arrived. The entire campus of TSAB Academy was open to the public. _Our_ café was open to the public. And I could only hope and pray that everything would be fine.

* * *

><p>Our classroom was filled with decorations, colorful streamers and amazing props. Silk curtains and laced-fabrics were fashionably draped along the windows, giving the place a sophisticatedly stylish atmosphere. Immaculately clean and white table cloths covered the round tables where the customers would sit. Since one of our classmates' family runs a restaurant, we were lucky enough to borrow some or their outdoor and garden tables and chairs.<p>

At the far side of the room, just next to the customers' tables, was where we prepared their orders from our menu. We called it our mini kitchen and bar (Hayate's idea). Three long tables acted as our counters while each of us had a spot where we can accept the orders. And thanks to our group effort we were confident that the supplies would be kept fresh and would last us until the end of the school event.

The last area was the souvenir area, where customers can get their pictures taken in front of a wall with the café's name on it and Class 1-A's students transformed into small, deformed, cartoon-like images designed by our classmates from the art club.

Students crowded outside the hallway. The girls were squealing, gushing almost uncontrollably from where they stood. The boys were crying manly tears, thanking to have been born into this generation and to have studied in this institution. All of them were eagerly waiting for their turn to enter, to see Class 1-A's center of attraction.

"Welcome to our lovely café, master. Would you like to try one of our special pastries? Or would you like to try our special house teas?"

A blonde with a sweet smile that would put a divine angel to shame greeted another one of our customers as he entered our classroom-turned-café.

His blushing cheeks and glazed eyes obviously showed his inner euphoria to be greeted by such a gorgeous looking being. He must have thought that he had died and gone to heaven.

Other guests, who had yet to enter and must still wait outside for their turn, all had the same look. They were irrevocably drawn by the spell casted by the beautiful creature they had laid their eyes on.

"Thank you for waiting, my master."

When the customer's orders were ready, the angelic being gracefully placed them on his table, where he was still openly staring at beauty personified.

"Here are your orders of one raspberry-lemon cheesecake and one cup of chocolate mint oolong tea."

"T-T-Thank—"

The blonde flashed him one charming smile. "Please take it easy and enjoy the sweet delights, my master."

And that was enough to give him a heart attack. Well, not literally.

My eyes followed where the blonde approached one of our classmates and gave him another customer's order before she went to the area which was reserved for where students can take their pictures with any of the maids. Apparently, Fate looked to be the busiest.

Just from watching her, I could see that she was doing her best. "Fate-chan's amazing."

"Who… _WHO THE HELL IS THAT_?!" Hayate screamed when beauty personified walked away to again have her picture taken with another customer. She was beside me with the food preparation group, but had chosen to take refuge and hide behind the table while we were preoccupied preparing the orders for the customers.

I spared her a glance to address her question. Even though I knew who she meant and why she was acting that way, I still asked her, "You mean, Fate-chan?" My eyes went to where the blonde in question was talking to one of the maids.

The trembling and cowering brunette beside me was not the only one who was surprised by the much unexpected and hard-working girl.

Her playful smile was in place when again two girls asked to have their pictures taken with her. Lights from the cameras flashed nonstop as they struggled to take pictures of the usually-moody-and-scowling-yet-totally-drop-dead-g orgeous blonde wearing a very head-turning and sexy outfit.

In all honesty, 98% percent of the class was really shocked when we first saw how Fate welcomed and handled our first few customers. We all thought we were imagining things, that we were all having a very astonishing hallucination of a girl, who—a few days ago—clearly didn't have an ounce of motivation within her.

Surprisingly, yet at the same time not, Suzuka didn't seem to share our shock.

Though I couldn't say the same with our very trembling class representative.

"I think it's the end of the world… Nanoha-chan," she whimpered. She craned her head a little and looked like she heard something from afar, "…Listen, I can hear the horns of Ragnarok blowing," she whispered in hushed tones.

I gave a small laugh not knowing how to properly react to her sudden foresight of doom. "I understand how you feel, Hayate-chan," I carefully told her. "But isn't it great that Fate-chan is doing a wonderful job?"

"But that's not her, I tell ya!" she insisted, still in denial.

I internally sweatdropped. "But Hayate-chan… I thought you wanted her to be like this."

The crouching brunette swiftly unfolded from her position and leaned towards me with her face already mere inches from mine. The scary part was I was beginning to get used to it; Hayate's disregard for personal space.

"It's just one of those too-good-to-be-true kinds of things," she reasoned out. "I expected that she'd put more of a fight against it. But now she's…" she paused to glance at Fate, who was doing a proper curtsy for another customer. "She's actually curtsying! _Curtsying_, Nanoha-chan!" The brunette wept and cried loudly, horrified to witness something as atrocious as the blonde angel curtsying.

I wiped my hands on my apron and had to do something to at least calm her down. "Th-There, there, Hayate-chan, it'll be all right." Even though I wasn't really sure what needed to be all right. But I had to at least do something. Some of the guests were already looking our way.

"Welcome to Class 1-A's Maid Café!"

Both our ears perked when we heard Fate's voice once again ringing sweetly in the air as she greeted the customers at the entrance with another bright smile.

"The shock must've been too much for her Neanderthal brain to take in. That's why the person we're seeing now is not the Fate-chan we love to harass and poke fun with!"

"Uh… Hayate-chan, you shouldn't say your thoughts out loud—"

The brunette in my arms wailed again and cried, "I created a monster, Nanoha-chan!"

"Um…" I willed my brain to work fast since the orders were already piling up as our other classmates continued to bring them into our area. "Let's put it this way, Hayate-chan," I told her and only hoped that what I was about to say would somehow snap her out of her depression. "If Fate-chan keeps this up, we'll win the contest and get the prize money. Moreover, you can add Fate-chan's maid pictures to your collection. It's all good… right?"

The brunette openly stared and was rendered speechless in front of me. A look mixed with awe and disbelief clearly showed on her face after hearing something so unexpected from me.

She wasn't the only one who was surprised. _What am I saying?! I think I really have been hanging around Hayate-chan too much!_

"Y'know what, Nanoha-chan," she said in a more determined face as she stood straight. "You're absolutely right!"

My brows scrunched together. _I am? _"I am?"

"You bet!" she nodded. "With all that panicking, I almost completely forgot why I made Fate-chan wear that skimpy—"

"What are you talking about?" Fate asked calmly, on the other side of the makeshift counter of our kitchen area, but her eyes looked menacingly dark.

"Fate-chan?!"

I didn't even notice her coming our way.

"Hayate," Her eyes shifted to her direction, "you were saying about something skim—"

"No! No! Oh, heavens no!" The brunette shook her head and hands from side to side, feverishly denying the claim. "Why would I say such things especially to our MVM?"

"MVM?" Fate and I shared the same question.

The shortest girl blinked twice. "Most Valuable Maid?"

I didn't know how to react to that. _Should I laugh or say something instead?_

On the other hand, the blonde just gave a blank look and shrugged it off. "Well, whatever. Anyway, stop goofing around the food preparation group and help out in advertising the café," she chided with a glare.

The brunette whined and pouted at her. "Eh? Why not? You're already doing plenty of advertising. Look over there," She tilted her head, which we also followed, to one of the female customers inside the room. "She's been here twice. And I think she's debating if she wants to ask for another autograph besides the one she's got this morning. And over there," she gestured towards the door, where a guy wearing a bandana around his forehead with the words 'I [insert heart sign here] Fate!' while holding multiple pictures of her in one hand and a big camera in the other. "That guy by the door, I think he's part of the Photography Club. My guess is that the other members must have been here already, told him about you and our café and that's why he came here as well." The brunette struck a proud pose, "And that is why, my dear Fate-chan, I don't need to advertise anything. As they say, words have wings. And apparently, pictures can help too." She raised her fists in the air and exclaimed, "Long live communication!"

After Hayate's explanation, my eyes darted uncomfortably between her and Fate's blank look. I was actually itching to do something, anything to busy myself with and hopefully would remind the two of them that we had a café to run.

Amazingly enough, Fate took the whole act coolly and nonchalantly said, "Are you done?"

Big blue eyes looked around for awhile before saying a concluding, "Yeah" at Fate and picking up a stack of flyers, a security guard hat, a small megaphone and a wearable placard, advertising our class. "Well, then, I'm off!" she saluted primly before going to her station at the school gates.

I almost regretted not stopping Hayate from leaving. It was too late to notice that I was left alone with Fate. The awkwardness was starting to sink in. I had the choice to get back to work and pretend not to notice her. Or I would try to say something to her.

"Um…" My tongue went numb. "Fate-cha—"

"Here," she slid a piece of paper on the table. "Another order," and walked away.

Then the numbness spread to the rest of my body, as I internally berated myself. Without a word, I picked up the sheet torn out from her notepad and watched her entertain more guests at the souvenir area. I could do nothing but sigh dejectedly. _She didn't even look at me._

* * *

><p>I heavily sighed of what seemed like the fifth time since I had my break. Despite the crowds gathering and moving around me as they frolicked and wandered about in exploring more areas of the campus, it didn't have much of an effect on me as it did earlier that morning.<p>

While the school was an institution of learning and discipline for the students to impart knowledge and build up character, it had transformed into a place abundant with colorful decorations everywhere; streamers, creative banners, balloons, artistic posters, unique displays were placed in every nook and cranny and some were even sprawled on the once immaculately clean walls and floors of the academic building. Upbeat and festive music could be heard all throughout campus through the speakers put up in all corners of the school. Rich laughter, energetic chatter and jolly shrieks of cheers coming from the students and visitors could be heard all over, blending together to create an atmosphere different from what I was used to.

And somehow, the energy around me was unable to course through my own body, as if something was resisting its entrance thus depriving me of the school-festival spirit that I was hoping to experience after all the preparations my classmates and I made.

A sigh escaped my lips once again.

"What's wrong, Nanoha-chan?" Suzuka asked as the two of us walked back to our room. "You've been sighing a lot lately."

I shook my head, putting everything I got to make sure my smile was close to that of a reassuring one. "I'm fine. I think I'm just tired, that's all," I said. "Customers have been pouring in nonstop since we opened our café."

My friend giggled and agreed, "We have Fate-chan to thank for that. When everyone heard about her and the café, everyone suddenly came in. Like an invisible force was pulling them conveniently to our location."

"Mm, as expected of Fate-chan." I couldn't help but agree with a rather weak nod and smile. "People are just naturally drawn to her, I guess. She's really good with that." My smile remained as I vividly imagined other people approaching her, like how flies would gather around honey.

Suzuka didn't say anything for awhile. We just continued to walk in silence amidst the bustle of the students around us.

"Nanoha-chan…"

"Hmm?"

"Pardon me for asking this but…" Suzuka was hesitating which was something unexpected from her. "Did something happen?" She asked carefully, "With Fate-chan, I mean?"

My heart pounded against my chest as the words caught me off guard. "W-What do you mean, Suzuka-chan?" I asked, feigning ignorance, but somehow I didn't have the will to look her straight in the eye. "I'm not sure what you're talking about." Instead, I looked elsewhere, which was made more suspicious when I started walking briskly, giving my friend more reason to ask further.

"Well, I'm not really sure myself," she admitted when she caught up to me and walked by my side. "It seems to me that you two are… behaving oddly. Did you two have a fight again?"

I laughed and tried to answer her question. "Of course not," I said. "We're fine, Suzuka-chan."

The girl didn't react again for a few moments. "Well, I suppose I should rephrase the question, then." But I guessed she wasn't at all satisfied with my answer that she decided to ask some more, "Did Fate-chan… do something to you?"

_She made me fall in love with her._ But there was no way in my lifetime I would plainly admit it just like that. _Well, maybe not yet, I guess. _

It was then that I noticed that the two of us stopped walking again and the girl with me was patiently waiting to hear the answer she was seeking. I fiddled with my fingers and stalled for a limited number of seconds. "Nothing," I muttered under my breath. "Fate-chan didn't do anything to me," I said with another smile.

_"I'm sorry… I don't know."_

Those words were proof enough.

It seemed like I met different kinds of Fates. But they all had something in common. I didn't understand any of them. Or to be more accurate, I didn't understand the feelings I had whenever I would meet a different Fate. She was mischievous and kind, but sometimes infuriating and cruel. She was mysterious and cold but sometimes fragile and lonely. And every time I met them, spent time with them or even exchange words with them, they would place me in a roller-coaster ride of my feelings. I could easily feel the rush, the ups and the downs, and the thrilling and at the same time scary emotions I would feel.

"Are you sure?" Suzuka luckily interrupted my train of thoughts. "It would seem like she did."

I wished I was more honest with my feelings. But I couldn't just reveal what had happened. Although I considered Suzuka as someone I could tell anything, it just felt awkward telling her the root of my rather gloomy disposition.

"I'm sure," I finally answered her.

But it was clear that the graceful heiress didn't believe it one bit. And without uttering another word of question, she just decided to leave it be for the time being. "All right," a small smile graced her features. "If you say so, Nanoha-chan."

The walk back to our room took much longer than I thought. Maybe it was because we would stop by every other stall and room to get entertained by other students advertising their class or we would be involved in some small stall games.

When we almost reached our floor, we saw a well-known person walking with our student council president. Students greeted them as they emerged from visiting a nearby classroom.

And when we were near enough, they spotted us instantly.

"Principal Lindy, President Chrono," Suzuka greeted first with a bow. "Good day to you."

The young man nodded with a small smile in greeting.

"Oh, Suzuka-san?" The tall teal-haired woman smiled. "It's nice to see you."

I noticed then that the woman almost had the same smile as her daughter's. When I snapped out of my momentary stupor, I did the same though a bit late. "Good day, Principal Harlaown, Chrono-senpai."

"Oh, Nanoha-san!" Her sweet smile only grew. "Yes, good day to you, too. How have you been?"

I blinked, "Eh?" That certainly caught me by surprise. "I'm doing well. Thank you for asking."

The woman smiled, "Are you happy with the school?"

Another surprise. "Well, I think I've adjusted to the school's curriculum better than before."

Still with a wide smile in place, her head nodded with approval with my answer. "That's very good then. Though I still know what's going on in my school generally, I never did have the chance to personally ask how you were after your transfer."

"Yes, well… TSAB is really something." _In more ways than one._

"Are you two on your way back to your classroom?" Fate's brother asked as he glanced up from his computer tablet.

"Ah, yes," Suzuka answered. "Nanoha-chan and I just went out for a little break since we've been on the floor since we started this morning."

The almost stoic boy nodded in approval. "That's good timing, then. The principal and I are now on our way to your class to check up on things." He skimmed momentarily on his computer and continued, "We want to make sure that your class is observing the school rules properly. Although the student council vice-president is also your classmate…" The president's face turned a lot more serious. And troubled. "Well… Let's just say I want to make sure everything's fine." A pause. "And that no one will get arrested this year."

I smiled ruefully at what he said. Somehow, I understood why he's really worried about our class. But to mention about someone getting arrested, it was a little unnerving.

"Well," Principal Lindy rested both her hands on her son's shoulders, her smiling face contrasting that of his son's more serious one. "Aside from what my cute son—"

"Don't call me cute!"

"—said, we also want to visit your maid café. We heard a lot of rumors going around that it's really doing well."

"Oh yes, please do, Principal Lindy," Suzuka said. "We're really proud of what we all worked hard for, right, Nanoha-chan?"

I nodded with excitement. "Of course, it would be an honor if you'd visit our café, Principal Harlaown, Chrono-senpai."

The slender woman clapped her hands and giggled. "Marvelous!" she exclaimed with glee in her mint green eyes. "Then, allow me to take my time in your lovely café."

"What?!" Chrono gasped. "Mother—I mean, Principal! We still have to meet the solicitors waiting in the administrative building!"

The calm woman patted her son's cheek gently. "Now, now, dear," she said with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure it won't take us too long to visit. Don't worry about the solicitors, the chairman and the other board members are there to entertain them while I'm gone."

Chrono gulped, sensing that he was somehow losing the argument. "Well, that's fine but still—"

"Well," the principal said with finality, "that's settled, let's be on our way then, right President Chrono?"

Despite having his mother smiling innocently at him, the young man couldn't help but let out a dejected and heavy sigh. "I think Fate will hate you."

When we were only a few feet away from the room, there were still a lot of students lining up outside. The number of customers never seemed to diminish.

As the students spotted the principal and her son with us, they greeted with smiles and stepped back to allow them passage.

Meanwhile, the other Harlaown had just bid farewell to her latest customer. "Thank you and please come again!" she said as they left. Her back facing us, it was clear that she was not aware who stood behind her.

"Good day!" Principal Lindy sang the greeting to her oblivious daughter.

"Ah," Thinking that it might be another guest, Fate fell into her routine and turned with a smile plastered in place. "Welcome to our—geh." But it completely faltered when she fully faced who it was who greeted her first.

"Hi!" The principal sang her greeting, ignoring the fact that her daughter's face visibly changed when she revealed herself.

"M-Mom?!" She jumped back like she was avoiding an attack coming from the tall woman. Her face visibly paled as her burgundy eyes locked with mint green ones. "I mean, Principal Harlaown!" she corrected herself once she realized her mistake. "W-Why are you here?!" she blurted out.

The woman before her childishly pouted and put her fists on her hips. "Honestly, is that any way to greet your next customer?"

Fate's eyes widened in horror, "C-_Customer_?!" and coughed out the word as if it was something taboo and forbidden. Her eyes landed on her brother who was standing a safe enough distance away from the scene. "Chrono!" she snarled. "Is this your way of getting back at me?!"

Her older brother instantly shot up his hands in defense, shaking his head violently from side to side. "Hey, don't look at me!" he pleaded. "I had nothing to do with this. It's all the Principal's idea!"

The woman gasped and looked appalled, hearing such words from her own children. "Well, pardon me for wanting to see one of my cute children wearing such a cute outfit in celebration of our school's festival." She shot each of them a glance. "You two sound like you don't want me here."

"Don't you have other more important stuffs to do?!" Fate almost sounded desperate. "Like drinking green tea with milk and sugar?!"

I internally winced at imagining how the drink would taste like after adding such unconventional ingredients to it.

Principal Lindy raised a hand and solemnly said, "I can assure you, my dearest daughter, that you are a level above my most favorite beverage."

The blonde one gave a blank stare. "So my existence is _almost_ on par with hot water and tea leaves?"

"Fate-chan!" A familiar voice with a distinct accent called out from inside the room. A head of brown hair peeked out from the door and instantly scowled at the owner of the name she had called. "What's the hold up?" she asked. "Send one of the customers in alrea…" she trailed off when she saw who were outside with us. Her child-like face brightened when the teal-haired woman gave a small wave while the two siblings smacked their foreheads in dismay. "Lindy-mama!"

"Don't call her that!" Fate shouted, exasperated that Hayate and her mother crossed paths.

Though it wasn't intentional, I almost felt guilty of putting Fate in this predicament. So I decided to just slip back in to my work station and get out of their way.

* * *

><p>I spoke too soon.<p>

"I'm all excited to try the cakes and pastries you made, Nanoha-san!" Principal Lindy said from across the table.

"Yeah," Chrono agreed who was seated to my right. "I heard you all made them from scratch and supervised everything."

I kept my eyes glued on my lap. "N-No, it wasn't just me." Somehow, I couldn't stop fidgeting in my seat. "My… group and I worked together on them. So it's all thanks to everyone's efforts."

"Really?" The principal beamed. "That's wonderful, then. Teamwork and cooperation are all important for success."

The calm president nodded, "I agree."

The reason why I couldn't keep calm was because I was seated with the two Harlaowns before me, after the principal herself invited me to sit with her and the student council president. To which Hayate and Suzuka encouraged me with, and to which Fate wanted to protest to but hesitated and, in the end, failed. And ultimately, complied albeit her hesitance. I tried to politely decline the offer. But the principal and Hayate immediately rejected my refusal. I wanted Suzuka to at least accompany me but she excused herself saying that she needed to man the cash register. _Since when did she become the cashier?!_

The other students and customers, who were seated in their own tables inside the room, would sometimes throw glances our way, saying how amazing it was to see the famous Harlaown family in one place.

I could even hear some of them saying how lucky I was by being surrounded by the three Harlaowns.

Rather than feeling lucky, I felt more like running away and hide myself inside a burrow. _Why am I here anyway?!_

"Oh, by the way…" Principal Lindy glanced around as she looked up from reading the things on the menu. "Where's our cute maid?"

_That would be…_

"Good day."

I looked to where the monotone voice came from. And it was from none other than the other Harlaown. The youngest of the three wore a deep and dismal frown on her beautiful face despite having seen her smile all morning to the previous customers before the ones she was currently serving.

Her eyes shifted as they landed on her smiling mother. "May I take your order?" she asked her voice grim.

"Smile."

Fate's right eye twitched at the word.

I looked to where the nonchalant command came from.

Chrono gave his sister his own blank stare, while Principal Lindy was humming a tune as she skimmed the menu once more.

"We ran out," the blonde maid answered flatly.

The third-year smirked. "You're not going to get more customers if you keep doing tha—"

A notepad flew past and smacked flat, right in the middle of the president's boyishly-handsome face.

In reaction, I instantly leaned away and carefully eyed the two siblings on both sides. Their mother seemed totally unfazed. That or she was already used to her children's usual antics.

"My dear customer," Fate started coldly after she let the notepad fly to her brother's face. "My sincerest apologies but our Smiley cookies and café latte with Smiley foam have already run out of stock."

Ah, I remembered that there was such a thing on the menu.

Red eyes narrowed as she looked down with a condescending glare. "Please choose another selection."

The chair scraped as it was pushed back as Chrono shot out from his seat. "That's not what I meant!"

"Then make your orders clearer next time," Fate said with a sardonic smile at her brother.

"What the—?!" The older sibling smacked his hands on the table, wobbling the three glasses of water on it. "Shouldn't you be more polite and courteous towards your customers?!"

The younger one mirrored her brother's action. "Customers?! For all I know, you're just here to make fun of me!"

"How paranoid can you get?!"

"After you tell me how stupid can you get!"

I shrank back further in my seat, even though there wasn't any more room for me to put more distance. The other customers were already looking at us. Most of them looked… amused at seeing the two Harlaown siblings battle it out.

"Um…" I decided to put a stop to this. "…Excuse me—"

"Fate. Chrono."

I was interrupted by a stern yet much colder voice. And it came from the smiling woman across me. No longer did it hold any warmth or mirth. The right word to describe it was deadly.

"I wonder if you two would like another round of experience with my own style of detention."

With that cryptic statement, all the blood from her two hot-headed children's faces disappeared and they were slowly trickled with cold sweat. They immediately stopped, tensed up and replied, "No, thank you, ma'am!"

The principal nodded in approval upon hearing their response. "Well done. Now, let's see…" she tapped a delicate finger to her chin and pondered more on what to choose from the menu in her hand.

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding when the atmosphere returned to how it was.

The other students in the area, who sensed the icy aura coming from their usually gentle principal, were relieved in not witnessing the woman unleashing her wrath. For now.

I sneaked a peek up at Fate, who looked worn out. I couldn't blame her. She had been on the floor all morning and hadn't really rested enough.

Our eyes connected for one moment.

But she subtly looked the other way with that air of indifference of hers.

It was a little… painful.

"Well, then." Principal Lindy's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "I'll have one slice of Thin Mint Pie and your green tea, please." She was about to put down the menu. "And oh, please bring me some cream and sugar, alright sweetie?"

Without looking at the menu, Chrono said, "A custard apple tart and black coffee for me."

Fate paused from writing and stared skeptically at her brother. "I thought you hate sweets."

Chrono calmly answered with "There are times when I need sugar to run a crazy place like our school."

To that, the younger one didn't hold back in rolling her eyes. "Fair enough."

The woman looked at me patiently and said, "How about you, Nanoha-san?"

"Eh?"

"You can order anything you like. Just tell Fate-san here what you want."

"Ah no! Um… don't mind me, Principal Harlaown. I'm fine."

"Nonsense," she said firmly. "If you're worried about paying for it, Fate-san will do just that."

"What?!" The two of us reacted in unison.

"No!" I said rather loudly and instantly regretted it, almost forgetting that it was the principal who I was speaking to. "I mean, I'm really sorry but I must decline! I really don't want to impose on Fate-chan."

Mint green eyes blinked. "But I want to chat with you over tea and maybe some cake."

"B-But…"

"Nanoha," Chrono, who was silent for awhile, decided to speak, "I think you should just do what Principal Harlaown's telling you." He gave a small smile to me when I stammered out another 'but.' He then turned to his sister. "Isn't that right, Fate?"

I heard her sigh. "Mom has a way of cajoling you to whatever she wants you to do," she said while writing down something on her notepad.

"Excuse me," Principal Lindy interrupted with a strained smile after hearing what her children just said so nonchalantly, "but may I remind the two of you that I'm still here?"

"And that's why," Fate continued, completely ignoring her mother. "I suggest that you just give up in convincing her otherwise." She shifted her eyes away from her notepad and looked at me. Her gaze didn't have its usual warmth. And although I knew quite well that it was part of her character, I missed her soft, gentle ones and preferred them above anything else.

Noticing that the blonde had been waiting for me to say my order, I gave up and just ordered the first thing from our menu. "Then, I'll just have the milk tea."

Burgundy eyes blinked. "That's it?" she sounded really surprised, almost annoyed. "Just tea?!"

I hesitantly nodded, "Y-Yes?" wondering why her reaction was that way.

A few seconds passed by before she visibly gave up, letting out a heavy sigh of defeat and a low grumble of "Fine" before she strode away from our table to get our orders ready.

I watched her go and when she was a good distance away, I let out a breath.

"What's the matter, Nanoha-san?"

"Eh?" I forgot that I was still sitting with the Principal and her son: Fate's mother and older brother. "N-Nothing, Principal Harlaown."

She hummed as she continued to stare. "You look exhausted and a little anxious," she stated her observation. Her head tilted to the side.

I let out a weak laugh as I rubbed the back of my neck. "Maybe it's because I've been busy with the café this morning."

Principal Lindy looked at me in silence for awhile. Her sea green eyes studying me and I couldn't help but squirm a little on my seat.

"Is Fate-san being mean to you, by any chance?"

That certainly caught me off guard. My voice shook a little as I answered, "Uh, n-no, of course not," which didn't sound so convincing.

"Is she bullying you in any way?" It was the silent brother's out of the blue question this time, asking it without missing a beat.

"She's not doing that either. Fate-chan would never do such a thing," and I answered just as quickly, inwardly finding it absurd.

Principal Lindy leaned forward. "_Interesting_," she said, tapping her index fingers against each other. "You're defending her."

"What? That wasn't what I was doing at all!"

"How're your father and mother?"

_She's changing the subject?_ "They're doing just… fine," I spoke carefully while thinking that the conversation was strangely similar to my conversations with Hayate sometimes. "I'm sorry but… weren't we just talking about Fate-chan?"

Smiling, the older woman asked, "Do you want to talk about my daughter?"

I looked like a carp with my mouth opening and closing. "No… I just thought…"

Then I heard giggles.

"Oh, you're cute, Nanoha-san," the older woman giggled for a few more seconds with a hand demurely covering her mouth. "No wonder Hayate-san's obsessed with you and Fate-san doesn't know how to deal with you."

I really didn't know how to react to those. "Hayate-chan and… Fate-chan?" Hearing those two names side by side weren't really exactly comforting. Especially the latter. "Should I be worried then?"

"Of course not," Chrono assured calmly. "Hayate's always been rambling about you every chance she gets whenever we have our council meetings. It's actually a compliment." He shrugged before adding, "You can compare it to a toddler squealing about a cute new kitten she got for Christmas."

_So metaphorically speaking, Hayate-chan's a toddler and I'm comparable to a kitten? _I giggled, easily picturing out that scene. "Well, I don't really know what to say to that."

"The thing that you should be worried—or maybe worried is not the exact word I'm looking for." Principal Lindy tapped a finger on her pouted lip as she deeply pondered something. A second later, her face brightened. "Aha, the thing that you should be _thinking_ about is the last part I said after Hayate-san's part."

I felt my brows scrunching together, forming creases between them. _The last part after Hayate-chan's part?_ "I'm sorry, Principal Harlaown. I'm not quite sure I follow…" Then it finally sank in. "You mean, Fate-chan?"

The adult beamed. "That's correct."

I was all the more confused. "I don't… understand. What does this have to do with Fate-chan?"

Principal Lindy leaned back with a happy smile. I looked to the side and saw President Chrono calmly sitting on his chair with his eyes closed, certainly paying attention throughout the whole conversation without even trying to stop his mother.

It just meant that he knew what she was going to tell me.

"As you know, Nanoha-san," Principal Lindy spoke again. "My daughter is certainly not a model student. Setting her raw intelligence aside, she has a complete disregard for rules and regulations and most of the time acts rashly, doing whatever she wants. She usually knows how to deal with things no matter how unconventional they may be. And she likes doing them while, of course, ignoring the rules." She pulled out a handkerchief from her pocket and dabbed them on her eyes. With a sniff, she said, "Such a tragedy for having such a cute and gorgeous rebel of a daughter."

The boy frowned at his mother's dramatic antic. "Mother, aren't you being too overly-dramatic?"

"And such a tragedy for having a son who is growing up too fast and becoming a boring adult!" she cried some more. "Clyde-san would be in tears too if he were here!"

"Don't drag dad into this!" He chided the sobbing woman, to which the sobbing woman's sobs only intensified, which caught some attention from some of the students nearby.

I felt like saying something to break up this scene to a more normal one. "Um, excuse me…"

Principal Lindy and Chrono looked my way. "Yes?"

"Weren't we talking about Fate-chan?"

Both mother and son blinked. A lost look on their faces for a few seconds before Principal Lindy remembered and realized what I meant. "Oh yes! I almost forgot!" She giggled. And Chrono crossed his arms with a restrained yet annoyed look on his face. "Now where were we?" She thought out loud. "Oh, we were talking about Fate-san. Well, as I was saying, Fate-san has a way of dealing with things. But recently, she has trouble on how to deal with you."

"Eh?" My brows shot up on how the woman said those words without hesitation. As if they were common knowledge and I was expected to know them from the very beginning. "She has trouble… handling me?" I didn't know how to react to that. And all I could do was stare down at my clenching hands on my lap.

Somehow, in my own opinion, it would've been better to have lived blissfully in ignorance. Than to have known something like that, especially concerning someone you loved.

Fate didn't know how to deal with me._ Is that why she feels so distant recently? That she wants to stay away so badly?_

With my silence, the older woman looked a little guilty with what she said. Her son glared at her from the side, to which she sheepishly smiled at.

"Please don't misunderstand, Nanoha-san," Chrono spoke up this time. "The problem isn't with you at all."

I looked up and saw him give me a small smile.

"It's actually with my sister."

_With Fate-chan?_

"I must give my apologies too, Nanoha-san," Principal Lindy said in turn with a rueful smile. "I should've chosen my words more carefully when I spoke them. Like Chrono said, the problem doesn't lie with you. It's with Fate-san. She doesn't know how to handle you _and_ people in general. And one way or another, sooner or later, someone's bound to get hurt. Most of the time, it would be those who she can't handle. But let me just say that she's more affected when it concerns you."

I was a bit surprised. I didn't understand at all why they were saying all of these about Fate. Then a dreadful idea surfaced. Something that even made my mouth dry. "You…" I gulp "…want me to stay away from Fate-chan?"

Principal Lindy blinked twice. And laughed out heartily for a few good seconds. "Oh heavens no!" She flapped her hand up and down. Her laughter died down into giggles. "I'm just saying my daughter's an idiot. Honestly, that girl is really such a handful. Like I said, she doesn't know how to handle people but when it comes to you, it's like her IQ plummets down to zero in a matter of seconds. And since she's like that around you, you must've done something." She leaned forward and propped her elbows on the table, resting her chin on her woven fingers. "So what did you do, Nanoha-san? I am extremely curious."

"Huh?" I straightened on my seat, shocked at the question and what the older woman was trying to imply so casually. "I-I didn't do anything to her, really!"

"Really?" The woman sounded a bit disappointed with my answer. "Maybe she has fallen in love with you or something?"

I could feel the heat radiating from my ears. _That last part was totally uncalled for!_ _Teasing me like that!_ I knew my face was beet red even from something that would be impossible to happen. "N-No, that's not it! Fate-chan and I are just friends!" When I thought about that last part, I deflated from the realization that our situation wasn't like that at all. "…I think."

But the adult just giggled in her seat, "Well, you must've done _something_ right," she repeated. "Otherwise—"

"Thank you for waiting," came a monotone yet familiar voice. A bored looking blonde carrying a tray full of cakes and cups full of tea approached our table. "Here are your orders."

"What took you so long?" The brother asked nonchalantly with a condescending look on his face. "Arf could've done that faster than you."

Fate narrowed her burgundy eyes at him. "Shut up. Or I'm telling Amy that you lost that matching keychain she got for you for your birthday."

The boy's jaw dropped instantly. An irked expression took over his usually calm face. "Th-That's just low! Even for you!"

"_Don't care_," Fate sang as she put down our orders on the table one by one. "One slice of Thin Mint Pie and your green tea…" She put down two more things on the table next to Principal Lindy's orders. "And your cream and sugar cubes as well."

"Thank you, Fate-san!" Her mother beamed. "You always know my favorite combination."

I held back a cringe from imagining how she'd use those last two items.

"One custard apple tart and black coffee for the student council president." She glanced down at her brother. Her lips rose up into a sinisterly sly grin. "I'll keep quiet about it if you do my chores for the next four weeks."

The third-year almost choked on his drink. "Over my dead body!"

His sister just shrugged coolly. "Fine," she said. "Amy would be happy to take care of that."

He paused. "W-Wait!" he shouted and looked from side to side. "How about two weeks?"

"Three."

"Two and a half!"

A pause. She shrugged again. "Done."

The boy heaved a sigh of relief. And cut a piece from his tart.

Then she turned to me. "One milk tea…" she said as she put down one cup of warm milky brown liquid.

"Th-Thank you, Fa—"

"And one strawberry shortcake."

Fate put down a slice of soft cake covered with whipped cream and slices of strawberries in between the layers. A fresh and shiny strawberry sat on the very top, looking deliciously tempting for anyone who had a sweet tooth for such things.

I stared at it, thinking that Fate might've made a mistake and got the orders mixed up. "Um… Fate-chan? I… I didn't order this so…"

She blinked, as if what I said didn't make sense. "You like it, right? Isn't it your favorite?"

I felt my mouth slacken a little. _How did she… _"Well… it is."

"Then I don't see the problem here," she said coolly. "And it's already paid for so don't worry about it."

"But…"

"But what?"

I knew I should just leave it be, before Fate's patience ran out. "But how did you know…" I trailed off, leaving the question hanging since I was still… Honestly, I didn't know what to make of the situation.

"Last summer," she answered. "You didn't get to eat it last time, right?"

"You…" _She… remembered that?_ "You remembered?"

A blonde eyebrow quirked. "Am I not allowed to remember?"

"N-No. It's just that…" _It was unexpected, coming from you._ I really didn't see it coming. It didn't seem like her, after all that happened between us.

"Well, this is very nice of you, Fate-san," her mother chirped in with a mischievous smile. "Now I fully understand why you came home so late last summer and made your mother worried sick about you."

The younger Harlaown just rolled her eyes. "Mom," Fate whined, "you still haven't gotten over that?"

"Why should I?" Principal Lindy asked. "It's not every day that my cute daughter comes home with a big, dopey grin on her—"

"_MOM!_" Fate interjected, her face turning red in panic at what her mother so casually shared.

"Not to mention, you sometimes giggle and smile by yourself," Chrono added after taking another piece of his tart. "It was _seriously_ creeping me out."

Burgundy eyes fiercely glared at him. "Dude, _not_ helping."

Chrono nonchalantly answered with a smug smile and a shrug of his shoulder, "Wasn't trying to."

Fate looked appalled. "I don't believe this!"

I looked at them and felt a little lost. Yet I found myself smiling and trying to stifle my giggles from coming out when watching their funny and warm family interaction. It was clear that the three of them got along so well. And it was obvious that Fate was mostly at the receiving end of their jokes. She was the youngest in the family after all. And I guessed they were talking about last summer and were teasing Fate about it.

"Honey," the older woman cooed at her daughter. "You can't actually blame us for teasing you like this. Like I said, it's not every day I see you come home with a big grin on you face and look so obviously in love."

"I'm completely ignoring you right now!" Fate declared, completely looking flustered.

"Hey Fate!" One of our classmates called out to her. "Need you over here!"

"I'll be right there!" She answered over her shoulder. She turned back to us and said in a hurry, "Enjoy your stay. Excuse me for a bit" before she jogged to where she was needed.

We watched Fate go and when she was out of earshot. The boy to my right smirked. "Now, _that_ was interesting," Chrono said before shoving another fork full of his apple tart.

I saw him having this smug look on his face. As if he had discovered something that would be beneficial for him in the near future.

"Well, that just proves that I'm right, Chrono." Principal Lindy picked up two cubes of sugar and dropped them into her green tea. She poured cream into the cup, just enough to give it a soft milky green color before mixing them with a teaspoon.

I wanted to stay silent but something was telling me that I was actually involved in their cryptic conversation. "Um… what do you mean, Principal Harlaown?"

The teal-haired woman picked up her tea. "That you really did something right," she said matter-of-factly. "Otherwise…" She paused when her lips touched the rim of her teacup to sip some of the warm drink with the obviously peculiar combination of green tea, sugar and cream.

"Otherwise?"

When she was done, she finally said with a smile, "Otherwise, Fate-san wouldn't be so thoughtful as to bring you something that you liked."

Well to be honest, I didn't think that Fate would remember something so small either. _And I didn't know if it was right for me to feel this happy._

* * *

><p>It almost came to no surprise that our class won.<p>

And it didn't take a second for Hayate to declare a victory party at her house and invited practically the entire student body right on stage after she accepted the trophy and prize money.

The crowd really wasn't complaining about it though. Their loud cheers were proof enough.

Our class, of course, was overjoyed. But Vice told me that they were a lot happier that it was the first time nobody got arrested for that year.

I didn't know if I should join in with his celebration or I should be worried that it really did happen before.

And that was how my first TSAB school festival ended. Without anyone getting arrested.

"We did it, Nanoha-chan!" Hayate launched herself at me and engulfed me in a bone-crushing hug. "And as an awesome bonus, we have a clean criminal record this year! Thanks to you!"

"Eh? Clean criminal rec—"

"Let's hear it for Takamachi!" Vice shouted and our class just followed along with applauses and whistles and more cheers.

We gathered back inside our classroom to clean up everything. Even though the school festival ended, we still had classes next week. And it was an official reminder that we would be back to our daily academic routines, to reality.

"Good job today, Nanoha-chan," Suzuka smiled as she neatly folded one of the lace curtains. "You worked really hard for your first festival in TSAB."

"You too, Suzuka-chan. It was a lot of fun doing it with you and the rest of the class. I can't wait for next year's festival."

My friend giggled. "I know how you feel. It's a proud tradition here in TSAB."

"Speaking of traditions," Hayate appeared with her bubbly smile. "Is everyone stoked for tonight's party?"

"Of course!" Suzuka and I answered.

"It's actually my first time going to your house, Hayate-chan. So, I'm actually pretty excited!"

Hayate gasped, shocked from what she heard. "_First time_?! It's still your first time to visit my house?!" Her big blue eyes instantly teared up. "You should've visited it months ago! It's an unspoken rule that friends should visit each others' houses! How could I let this happen?! I fail as your friend, Nanoha-chan!" she wailed, confusing me on how to handle the out of the blue incident.

For the time being, I tried calming her down, "Hayate-chan! It's okay! You didn't fail me as a friend at all!"

But Hayate just continued to wail on about friendship and rules and punishments and her… uncle?

"Don't mind it, Takamachi," Vice said behind me. "Yagami's just excited about the party. It's her way of coping. Plus, she hasn't really gotten over our class victory so she's just a little… unstable at the moment."

_Unstable?!_ I laughed weakly at his choice of words. "Vice-kun, that kinda sounded worrisome even for Hayate-chan."

"Don't worry about it. All you have to be worried about is the party later." A mischievous grin almost resembling Hayate's appeared on his face. "A lot of people are going so you might actually attract a lot of guys, if you know what I mean. It wouldn't surprise me though."

I shook my head at him with a small smile. "I don't think I would enjoy all the attention."

He quirked one eye brow. "Really? Then you'd be like Harlaown, then. Ah, speaking of which…" He looked over his shoulder and his eyes searched around for a bit. When he spotted who he was looking for he called out at the person across the room, "Harlaown!"

The blonde, who was helping several of our classmates disassemble the stalls, gave the boy who called her an annoyed look. "What?"

"You goin' to the party later?"

Her frown only deepened. Her eyes narrowed at him before she went back to the task at hand, ignoring him altogether.

"C'mon, it would be fun!" Vice continued. "As a highschooler, you should try socializing some more."

She finished taking down a bar and moved on to the next one. "I'll pass."

Vice could only sigh in defeat. "You're hopeless."

I looked at the blonde, who was ignoring our side to give instructions to our other classmates who were with her. She looked so uninterested in the party and was clearly showing that she didn't want to go.

"You shouldn't say that, Vice-kun!" Hayate appeared beside him. "Fate-chan just needs more motivation that's all. Convincing her that way isn't going to make her change her mind," the brunette said matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah?" Vice challenged. "How are you gonna convince her then? And wait," He jerked a thumb over his shoulder. "I thought you were still wailing and whining about your failure at friendship back there."

"I'm a girl of the present, Vice-kun!" She declared proudly. "I don't have time or the luxury to dwell in the past."

The boy massaged his temple and groaned, "I think I'm getting a headache."

"Well, setting Fate-chan aside for now, let's move on to more important things like," Hayate clung to my neck and said, "Nanoha-chan! You're going to the party right. You'll definitely go, right?"

"O-Of course, I am. I honestly can't wait for it."

The shorter girl's face just brightened up even more. "That is so awesome! I know you're gonna love the party! The DJ we hired is a close friend of Zafira and Signum and we can request a song for him to play too. We can play your favorite song for you if you want!"

"Eh? But I don't think my favorite song at the moment would suit the party at all."

Hayate looked up and thought of it for awhile. "Come to think of it, I think you told me that your favorite song is that really soft one right?" She tilted her head to the side. "What was it called again?" she mumbled. "Last-something." Then she gave up. "Well, anyway, I'll make it happen somehow, Nanoha-chan! Just come over to the party, okay? Of course, Suzuka-chan and Alisa-chan would be there as well."

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," Suzuka joined in after she was done on her side of the windows. "I heard from Vita-chan that the fireworks this year would be more spectacular than last year."

I felt my face brighten. "There'd be fireworks?"

"Yep! To officially end the festival with a bang!"

"I love fireworks!"

"Then it'll all the more be a spectacular fireworks display since Nanoha-chan is with us!"

I laughed as more waves of cheers surfaced. The excitement from my classmates' faces were greatly contagious.

* * *

><p>When I came down the stairs, dad was in the living room looking up from his tablet computer. "Are you going somewhere, Nanoha?"<p>

"Y-Yeah, I'm going over to Hayate-chan's house. We're having a victory party since we won a contest during the school festival." I walked briskly to the coat closet to find the parka I wanted to wear for the evening.

"Oh," Dad grinned. "I take it that Hayate-chan's part of the student council, right?"

I looked at him quizzically. I didn't remember telling him that Hayate was the student council vice president. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

"That sure brings back memories." He said. His face lacing with nostalgia. "I'm glad that tradition hasn't changed." He was about to go back to his tablet when he remembered something. "Wait! So there'd be boys there, right?!"

I shook my head at the activation of his Overprotective Daddy Mode. "Dad," I whined.

"Don't '_Dad'_ me, young lady." He finally stood from the comfort of our velvet sofa and strode his way to me. "As if I'd let vile creatures such as high school boys touch _my _baby girl!"

I laughed helplessly, praying that mom would soon come out from wherever she was. "Don't worry, Daddy. It's not like I'm going to let them do that. I can take care of myself."

The head of the Takamachi family calmed down a bit and rubbed his strained eyes. "I know that, sweetheart. But teenage boys are primarily hormonally-driven creatures and they won't stop until they can satiate their needs."

I raised a brow at him. I wasn't sure if I wanted the full detail of his claim. "Um, what do you mean by that?"

Instead of answering, he patted me on the head. "That would be a talk I hope we'll never have until you're forty."

I sighed, deciding that our conversation wasn't anymore about the party. "Don't worry, Dad. I'm pretty sure no guys would pay any attention to me." I shrugged a shoulder casually. "I'm not that attractive anyway."

"Nonsense!" Dr. Takamachi bellowed. "A _boy_ would dare think that way about _my_ daughter surely has a death wish upon him!"

"Dad?" I knew it was futile for him to hear me. "I think you and Hayate-chan sound alike."

"Nanoha, I think it would be best that I accompany you to this party."

"What?! Wait, Dad—"

"I'll make sure no filthy boy would lay a pinky finger on you—" The tall man let out a strangled sound as my mother strongly pulled on his red necktie.

"Dear, you're going to make Nanoha late for the party," my mother pointed out sweetly to my father who was struggling with his choked state.

"But honey," he croaked out. "What if something were to happen to our child?!"

"Nanoha's a big girl. She can handle herself. And Fate-chan and Hayate-chan and her other friends are going to be with her. So she'll be fine."

When mom said Fate's name, I didn't exactly know what to feel. "Yeah," I put on a smile. "All my friend's are gonna be there. So don't worry about it, okay Daddy?"

Mom released Dad's tie when she felt him calm down a bit.

"Very well," he sternly said as he readjusted his very crooked tie. "Have fun, Nanoha. Call us if you need anything or if you want us to pick up."

I smiled at the two of them. "I will."

Big hands rested on both my shoulders. "And if there's anyone who tried to touch you, tell me their names, okay? They'd make perfect cadavers for the medical students affiliated to our hospital."

To stop him, Mom painfully pulled on his ear.

* * *

><p>The sun had already set and it was nearing evening by the time I got out of the house.<p>

Riding the Banning's family limousine, Suzuka, Alisa and I decided that we'd go to the party together. And by the time we arrived and when the vehicle entered through the automated gates of the Yagami household, the place was already full of people. Not rowdy as what we usually see on television but still had that high school atmosphere.

The driver courteously opened the passenger door for us and we got off the vehicle. Alisa told him that she'd just contact him later, to which he respectfully bowed as how a loyal servant should.

When I looked around, there were students with both familiar and unfamiliar faces. Some of them even looked like from other schools.

"That Yagami really can't hold back, can she?" Alisa grumbled with a frown.

"Well, Hayate-chan _is_ very friendly," Suzuka chirped in.

"Inviting _this_ many people is way beyond being friendly, Suzuka!"

"Now, now, Alisa-chan," I tried to calm the exasperated blonde. "I'm sure Hayate-chan knows what she's doing."

"She better!" Alisa huffed. "For her sake."

Suzuka nodded after she looked at her smartphone. "Hayate-chan just sent me a message. She'd meet us by the entrance."

We started walking and greeted some of the familiar students along the way.

"I wonder how Hayate convinced Uncle Gil to let her have the house for one night."

Suzuka waved to a middle school student who greeted her warmly. "I'm sure their agreement was beneficial for both sides."

I couldn't keep my curiosity any longer and I just had to ask, "Who's Uncle Gil?"

"Hayate and Vita's uncle," Alisa answered. "She may not look like it but Hayate has some foreign blood running through her veins, which comes from her mother's side of the family, I think." Alisa thought some more. "Or was it the father's side?"

"Either way," Suzuka decided to help the poor blonde out. "Since Hayate and Vita's parents are busy most of the time, they decided to let them stay with their uncle rather than letting their children live alone on their own. Signum, Shamal and Zafira are the same way."

"Wow, their uncle must really be nice to let all his nieces and nephew stay with him."

"Oh, he is," Alisa chimed in. "His jokes are really funny, too. You'd really like him, Nanoha."

"In fact," Suzuka added. "You already saw him earlier today."

I blinked, finding Suzuka's claim confusing. "I did?" _When?_

"Remember? The man Hayate-chan was talking to on stage right before Chrono-kun gave the opening address."

I recalled the events prior to the beginning of the festival. And my eyes grew wide when I remembered what Suzuka meant. "Hayate's uncle is the chairman of the school board?!" I looked at them both and waited for them to say that they were joking.

Alisa smirked and shrugged both her shoulders. Suzuka just gave me a small apologetic smile.

Unfortunately, it was obvious. "You two aren't kidding."

Inside the Yagami household, it was ten times bigger than my house. I really didn't get to see the front yard since it was already dark outside but I was most certainly sure that the entire lot was humungous.

Teenagers were everywhere. Some were happily chatting, exchanging stories here and there. Some were playing around with foosball. Others were having silly contests, daring each other to outdo the other.

Just like Hayate mentioned earlier, they really did hire a professional DJ who was currently talking with a tall and burly college student, who Alisa pointed out to be Hayate's other cousin named Zafira.

And I certainly didn't expect for the party to hire a catering service and buffet course.

But those were the least of my concerns.

Hayate burst out laughing after Alisa and Suzuka retold the story.

That I seriously could not believe that Hayate and the chairman were actually _related_.

I growled a bit at how amused Hayate looked. "It's not that funny, Hayate-chan."

"But it is!" She breathed in and out and laughed some more.

"She's thoroughly enjoying this," Vita pointed out as she played with her phone.

I swiftly turned to the redhead. "Vita-chan, too!"

The shortest girl flinched, confused. "W-What did I do?!"

"You didn't tell me that you were related to the chairman either!"

She shrugged with a straight face. "I figured it was unnecessary." She went back to her game and added, "You can't possibly think that we'd come up and say that, right? And even if we did, I bet all my baseball trophies that you'd be just as skeptical as you are right now."

My shoulders sagged a little. "But still, you guys could've told me."

"Calm down, Nanoha," Alisa said. She was clearly amused by the scene unfolding. "I wouldn't blame you if you find it hard to believe. I mean," she turned her gaze to the still giggling brunette rolling on the sofa we were all sitting on. "Uncle Gil being an esteemed gentleman in modern society and Hayate being… well, Hayate" Her dark blonde eyebrows creased together. "It's just like one of those ironic things in life that you possibly couldn't expect." She grinned widely, "Another perfect example would be Fate. It's ironic for the school's biggest delinquent to be related to the Principal _and _Student Council President, right?"

I sighed, feeling tired from all the barrage of surprising information given to me in an instant. "I guess I got your point, Alisa-chan."

Hayate finally recovered and joined in. "Well, don't sweat the small details, Nanoha-chan. Though aristocracy is coursing through my veins, right now, I promise you that I'm still me."

"Yeah," Vita agreed, dripping with sarcasm. "It is a cause for a bountiful celebration."

Big blue eyes shone bright with excitement. "That's the spirit, Vita!" she shot her fist in the air. "Uncle said the house is ours for the entire night, except the second floor, of course. There's nothing interesting there anyway and all the rooms are locked. But still, isn't it great?!"

Her redheaded cousin stared dully at her. "Sarcasm is still foreign to her, isn't it?"

And it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>I managed to get away and walk out to the veranda for awhile. After a few minutes into the party, Hayate introduced me to a lot of people. Ninety-five percent of them I didn't know. And only half of them I could remember their names if I tried hard enough.<p>

It was nice meeting new faces, exchanging greetings and handshakes. I even met some of the girls from the tennis club who were still inviting more people even though it was already the new semester.

We were able to cross paths with Signum and Shamal, who Hayate kept calling using nicknames deriving from her real name. Shari was feverishly busy dragging Alto and a blue-haired girl around to keep with some of the latest info she could add to her collection and database.

There was a lot who congratulated us for the success of our maid café. One of the members of the Cooking club even asked if I could join them or, at the very least, share some baking tips with them.

Some, according to Hayate and Alisa, were more than interested enough to want to get to know me more, to which I just shyly laughed and meekly declined.

It wasn't really that bad. I mean, they were nice, friendly and made corny yet still entertaining jokes while asking if there was someone I was currently interested in. Their questions were either shyly giggled at or were ignored when Hayate interrupted them as she cut in with a brand new topic.

Feeling the cool autumn breeze playing with some of my hair, I looked around as if an unknown urge told me to do so.

_Where are you?_

Though I couldn't word out what I was really looking for, in the back of my mind, from the bottom of my heart, with every fiber of my being, there was only one person I wanted to see amidst this sea of happy faces and laughter.

Just seeing her face simply makes me happy, just being in her presence eases me, just hearing her voice soothes me.

"She's not here."

I swiftly turned to the silent voice that spoke and saw Hayate with a kind yet apologetic smile while holding two steaming paper cups of what I smelled to be hot chocolate.

I easily felt flustered and the logical side of my brain told me to give her an excuse that she assumed wrong and whatever she was thinking about was not what was occupying my mind.

I gave her a rueful yet nervous smile. "I… I don't know who you're talking about, Hayate-chan," I said, making sure that my voice sounded convincing enough.

She sighed and shrugged both her shoulders, and closed the distance between us, handing one of the paper cups up before she sat beside me on one of the deck chairs.

"She doesn't like crowds and finds it annoying to forcefully mingle with people she doesn't give a damn about." Hayate raised her cup to her lips and blew on its surface before taking a cautious sip. "That's why she stopped enjoying parties or anything that was festive and happy." She inhaled and exhaled. "Before, she would usually come after her sister convinced her enough. But… after the accident, well… let's just say Fate prefers to avoid events like these as humanly possible."

That actually got me down. I could feel my shoulders slump more and my eyes turned downcast. "I see…" was all I could say. The person I was looking for was never coming.

I wanted to go home. But felt guilty when I realized what I was thinking. I came here to celebrate the success of the school festival and for our class' victory. But instead, I thought I could be with Fate.

Hayate warmly welcomed me into her home and made me comfortable in her party. But all I did was using her and her hospitality as an excuse to selfishly gain what I wanted to do: to be with Fate.

_I am the worst._

"Nanoha-chan," I heard Hayate call out. "Your chocolate's getting cold."

I nodded and absent-mindedly blew on the surface, making small waves on the liquid surface before taking a sip and yet I couldn't feel satisfaction from the warm drink on a cool night.

"Hey, Nanoha-chan."

I faced Hayate who was wearing a small smile of mischief, which turned into a big and happy grin when she asked, "Did you know? That miracles are real?"

I gave her a confused look, telling her that I absolutely had no clue what she was talking about. "…What?"

Her big grin changed into a small yet gentle smile. Without saying anything, her free hand disappeared into her jacket pocket and pulled out her phone from within. My petite friend immediately pressed her thumb on the screen of her mobile phone and calmly raised it to her ear, waiting for the person on the other line to pick up.

I waited and watched the brunette smiling broadly. Then, I slowly realized who she was calling. I paled when realization hit me.

"Whoa, you actually picked up," Hayate's face brightened. "Does this mean you admit your undying love and devotion to me—Wait! I'm sorry! I was just kidding! Don't hang up! Don't hang up!" Hayate frantically pleaded and was out of breath by the time the caller did as she was pleadingly asked. "Geez, Fate-chan, can't you take a joke once in awhile?"

_I was right! Hayate-chan actually called Fate-chan!_

It was strange for me to be nervous and flustered about Hayate calling Fate over the phone. As far as I knew, Hayate really cares and worries about the blonde, despite using jokes and pranks to show them. And yet, why did I assume that Hayate called Fate to ask if she could come over to the party?

I shook my head, clearing my mind from any arrogant presumptions. Fate would never come over. Hayate said so herself. She only came over to parties because of her sister, who she adored and lost. If she came over, it would just remind her of her memories and feelings of the times she was with her Alicia. If she didn't want to come over, I… should respect that. I should respect Fate's decision.

_Even if I can't see the person I like so much._

By the time I became aware again of my surroundings and started to pay attention again to Hayate's conversation on the phone with Fate, the petite girl said, "…I didn't just call you to pull a prank, y'know." Hayate raised her chin proudly, "I can be serious too!"

She paused and listened to the blonde's response.

"Oh? The reason I called?" Hayate hummed and closed her eyes tightly in thought, as if she was struggling to come up with a decent excuse. "Oh!" she exclaimed, "I know! I know why I called…"

A pause again.

She rolled her eyes. "No need to sarcastically congratulate me, Fate-chan. Well, anyway, the reason I called is because I know _you_, my dear blonde rebel, are going to come over to this party and will be real quick about it—"

Hayate immediately pulled away her phone from her ear when there was a sharp, muffled sound coming from her device.

The brunette winced and cringed before putting her phone back to her ear again. "I am so not fooling around! And why are you so worked up about it—"

Another pause.

Hayate gasped as if she was explicitly insulted. "Well excuse me for living, then!"

She paused for awhile again. And I saw her looking at me with a wide grin on her child-like face. "You ask for one good reason to be here?" She nonchalantly shrugged a shoulder. "'Kay, no problem!"

It didn't take two seconds for Hayate to face me and press her warm phone against my left ear.

"H-Hayate-chan!" I harshly whispered and leaned away, hoping that the phone wouldn't reach me.

But the small girl only insisted. "Don't worry!" she whispered in the same volume. "Just talk to her," she said with a grin and once again placed her phone against my ear.

With my one hand making sure to not spill any of the hot chocolate on me, I covered the phone's microphone with my other one, making sure that it was firm enough that the person on the other side wouldn't hear what we were saying. "About what?" I whispered, still afraid that Fate might hear.

She shrugged without thinking twice. "Anything. Now," she freed her phone away from my grip and said, "Say something. Anything's fine as long as it's from you."

"Wha—" Hayate finally shoved the phone against my ear and I had no choice but to hold it. The girl wordlessly took my half-empty cup from my other hand.

It was then that I heard a "_Damn it, you stupid raccoon! Just what the hell are you talking about?_"

I stayed silent as I listened to what Fate was saying on the other end.

"_Oi Hayate! Say something already! What's this good reason you keep yapping about?_"

I couldn't bring myself to speak.

I heard her sigh in annoyance and clicked her tongue.

"_If you're not gonna say anything and just waste my time, then I'm hanging up—_"

"Wait!"

My eyes widened. My hand flew to my mouth. I was frozen in place. And I stopped breathing altogether. I couldn't believe that came out.

For a few seconds, it was quiet on the other line, too. I was afraid that when Fate found out it was me, she would not hesitate to hang up.

"_P-Princess?_" Fate sounded surprised, "_Is that… Is that you?_" like she couldn't believe that it was me on the other end.

"I-I'm sorry," I said and strangely felt like crying. "We… I must be bothering you. I'll… I'll just hang up now—"

"_No, no, wait! Don't! I just… I didn't know how your voice sounded like on the phone, that's all… It's actually pretty nice._"

Just hearing her say that and just imagining her smiling face were enough to cause me to blush and be in bliss.

"_And you're not… bothering me, okay? Well, Hayate has always been a bother so…_"

Hayate was still sitting beside me and she leaned close to her phone to say, "I heard that!" to Fate.

I heard her chuckle ignoring Hayate's response. "_But you're not. So, don't worry._" Different from when she thought she was still talking to Hayate, her voice gently said those words to me and I could easily imagine her gentle eyes and smile again. "_Okay?_"

"Mm." My chest felt light. "Okay."

"_So…" _she drawled playfully._ "How is it? Hayate's wannabe-cool party, I mean._"

"I can still hear you, Fate-chan!" Hayate puffed out her cheeks and stood up to put down the paper cups on a table a few feet away.

I giggled into my hand. "It's okay. I had fun talking with our classmates and some other people from school."

Fate hummed, sounding interested. "_Really? Like who?_"

"Well…" I tried to recall some of the people Hayate introduced me to. "Oh, there was Shari-senpai but I think you already know her. And there were some people from the tennis club. They wanted me to join their club even though it's the middle of the year. Weird, huh?"

She chuckled, "_I don't think it's weird. I've seen their uniforms. It would really suit you._"

I rolled my eyes and giggled. "You don't mean that."

"_Of course, I do. You'd look cute with anything._"

There was a pause from both our sides.

"_And I bet a lot of guys asked for your number already, huh?_" she asked.

"F-Fate-chan!" Well, there were some guys who kept asking if I was going out with someone or had someone I liked. Remembering that reality got me down, reminding me that the person I really liked was interested in someone else. "No…" I said in a shaky voice. I cleared my throat and hoped that Fate didn't notice. "They wouldn't like someone like me."

"_They'd be the biggest idiots this side of the universe if they didn't like you,_" Fate nonchalantly replied.

I laughed weakly. "That's a little mean, Fate-chan."

She didn't say anything right away for a few seconds. And with a quiet voice, she said, "_I'm just telling the truth._"

I blushed. Fate said that so directly, honestly. I wasn't prepared for it at all. "Thank you, Fate-chan."

I want to smile with her.

"_Like I said, I'm just saying what's true._"

I want to laugh with her.

I giggled and said with a smile. "Liar."

I want to joke around with her.

But I found it impossible to do any of those things without feeling my heart break every single time since I knew deep down I wouldn't be able to entirely accept the fact that someone else captured her heart.

Hayate came over and pulled my hand that was holding her phone, "Hey Fate!" she spoke close enough to her phone. "Nanoha wants you to be here!"

"Hayate-chan!" I erupted and knew my face was close to the color of molten lava. Despite her being the owner of the phone, I tried to pull away the device from her, stopping her from saying anything more.

But to no avail.

"She looks so lonely and sad over here," she continued, putting some emotion into her voice to make the person listening feel guilty, if that were her goal to begin with. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Harlaown," she added without ever yielding her strength in keeping the phone close. "Letting such a cute girl like Nanoha-chan to come to the party alone."

Putting all my strength into one last pull, I managed to take away the phone from Hayate and jumped to my feet, putting some distance between me and the grinning girl.

Covering the microphone, I harshly whispered to her, "What're you trying to do, Hayate-chan?!"

Her blue eyes grew wide. "Who?" She blinked twice as if I said something so strange that it may have been spoken in a different language. "Me?" she repeated with a tilt of her head. "Nothing," she feigned innocence.

I opened my mouth and closed it again. My friend said it so simply that I, in turn, didn't know what to say. "But I'm neither lonely nor sad!"

Hayate tilted her head to the other side. "So you don't want Fate-chan here?"

And again, I couldn't say anything. I lowered my head a little and looked around, hoping the answer would just pop out from my line of sight. "Th-That's not what I meant…" I held Hayate's phone close to my chest. My grip tightening with each passing second. And each passing second felt longer than it normally should. _I do want her here. I do want to see her._ I felt my shoulders sag slowly in defeat, my arms feeling weak. "But…"

I heard Hayate sigh and when I looked up, she had a gentle and kind smile. "I have to make sure the others are okay," she said. "After all, I'm still the hostess. I'll just go on ahead, okay Nanoha-chan?"

"W-Wait—Hayate-chan!"

But she had already turned on her heel and waved back, saying, "Just hold on to my phone for me, will ya?" over the noise of the party.

Hayate actually left me behind. With her phone. With Fate still on the other line—_Fate-chan!_

I almost forgot about her. "Fate-chan?!" I quickly pressed the phone against my ear, afraid that the blonde grew tired and impatient and hanged up.

"_Yes?_"

_Thank goodness. _I visibly relaxed. I was relieved to say the least. She was still there. My beating heart calmed down with her voice saying just one word.

And I found myself wondering what kind of power this girl had over me that she could make me feel such emotions of turmoil and… happiness at the exact same moment.

"_Princess?_"

"Y-Yes, I'm still here," I said.

She chuckled. "_Well, that's good news for me. I thought you forgot about me and hanged up._"

I shook my head, even though she couldn't see it. "No. I would never do that." I bit my lip. "I thought you got annoyed while waiting and decided to hang up."

"_What?_ _I would never do that. This is the first time we've talked on the phone._"She laughed. "_And I like listening to your voice._"

I laughed, not finding the right words to respond to hers. "Really?"

"_Yep! Even though I heard some of the things the raccoon said about me when she momentarily pulled the phone away from you._"

"Well, Hayate-chan was just…" _Wait a minute. Did she just say what I think she said—_

"_Princess,_" Fate's voice was more serious yet it still remained gentle and soft.

Amidst the music and voices from the crowd around the house, just hearing the voice of the person you like would always sound much clearer, as if they were standing just right next to you.

"_Do you want me to be there?_"

To say I was surprised was an understatement. _She heard!_ _I should've used the mute button! _She heard what Hayate and I said. I had hoped that she didn't hear a word after all the effort to make sure to cover the phone.

I licked my dry lips and swallowed a lump forming down my throat after hearing what she just asked. "W-What?" I pretended to have misheard and said a different response. "Sorry… I couldn't hear you," I lied and yet I didn't want to get my hopes up too much for something that would surely make me feel happy. "What did you say, Fate-chan?"

There was a moment of silence on the other line. I feared the worst that Fate might take it back, that she would say a nonchalant and indifferent 'Never mind' to me instead. My heart grew heavy and I inwardly kicked myself and regretted what I said. _Is it too late?_ "Fate—"

"_Is it okay for me to come over?_"

"Eh?"

"_I mean, I know it's the raccoon's party. And I really have no obligation to be there. But…_"

I pressed the phone more firmly. I focused all my attention to her voice, tuning out the outside noise around me. I could also feel my heart pounding against my chest. I didn't want to assume what Fate was trying to say next. "But?"

"_I… I want to be there… to see you._"

To say I was very much happy was also an understatement.

So happy that I held my breath, fearing that that moment was just a dream in my sleep, an illusion from a spell that would easily break if I made the wrong move, including breathing.

I exhaled anyway and found out that I felt the same one second before.

I found it hard to take in air again. My heart clenched and was full with numerous emotions I couldn't hope to logically explain.

My lips went dry. My throat tightened. My free hand covered my mouth, stopping it from saying anything more and just accept this fleeting moment that would soon more likely just become a part of my memories of the blonde, burgundy-eyed girl I held tender and warm feelings for.

And yet, I wanted to squeal, scream and even jump in multiple successions. I literally couldn't contain my happiness.

"_Just say the word. That is, if it's okay with you. Do you… Do you want me to be there?_"

Wordlessly, I nodded my head enthusiastically even though she couldn't see it. "Yes." And when I realized that, I partly removed my hand from my mouth, just enough for me to say, "Yes. I want you to be here." I held the phone with both hands, completely uncovering my mouth so I could freely let out my words and feelings. "I want to see you too, Fate-chan." I felt the corners of my lips tip up, liking how true those words rang.

When I first came to the party, I knew some of the students' names, others I knew by face, others were complete strangers. And yet they continued to be immersed in a joyous atmosphere of celebration. A few minutes into the party, I was laughing along with some of my friends and classmates, enjoying the company and the change of pace from our busy academic schedules.

But somehow, it still felt that something was missing. I kept looking around the sea of happy faces, feeling restless, always searching for something. For someone.

And then a few minutes more, I realized that _you_ were nowhere to be found.

Fate wasn't here.

"I really want to see you."

The words I spoke were filled with my feelings. Feelings that somehow would always warm my entire being, enveloping me with a gentleness that I knew you had.

"_Okay_," she gently said. "_Just give me ten minutes. Please wait for me until then._"

"Mm, okay. I'll wait until then."

Somehow, I could hear her smile. "_See you later, Princess_."

And my smile only grew. "See you soon, Fate-chan."

With a click from the other line, I lowered Hayate's phone from my warm ear. The screen showed that we've been talking for almost half an hour. And along with the duration of the call, I saw Fate's contact photo.

It showed a cute and clueless Fate, looking over her shoulder, possibly having no idea that Hayate took a picture of her without warning. Fate looked younger. She looked a little chubbier and cuter. It must've been when they were still in middle school.

I continued to smile and gently gaze at her image and as I slowly ran my thumb over her face, I realized that my feelings for her would never change that easily.

I still loved her even if she already loved someone else.

* * *

><p>"It's the end of the world, I tell ya!" Hayate cried and raised her hands over her head, earning her a few curious and odd looks from the other guests in the party, including those from Signum's class. "This can't be happening!" Bringing down her hands, she clutched her head as she shook them back and forth in denial. "I'm too young and gorgeous to die! I haven't even harassed enough people yet!"<p>

"If you're gonna do that, you're better off to just drop dead already, you stupid vice president!" Alisa screamed right back.

Hayate puffed her cheeks and pouted, crossing her arms indignantly. "You're such a sourpuss, Alisa-chan." Hayate changed her expression and raised her chin stubbornly. "I was just freely expressing my natural reaction to the strange phenomena Nanoha-chan just told us not too long ago."

Vita, with a bored and annoyed face, looked away and said under her breath, "If you ask me, _you're_ the only strange phenomena here."

Her cousin dramatically gasped, her expression horrified, as if the words struck her intensely without warning. "But Vita…" Hayate whimpered, her lower lip trembling slightly. "We're… related!"

And with that, the redhead's face all the more turned dark and gloomy. "Unfortunately…" She said sounding pained. Her small shoulders slumped low. Her childish face had a very helpless and mortified expression. She sighed dejectedly. "I think I must've done something terrible in my past life. Like I stole and collected souls of innocent people and put them inside a stupid, old book or something utterly similar."

"That's terrible of you, Vita." Hayate stepped away from her cousin. Hurt and misty blue eyes looked betrayed and fragile. "I didn't know you had such an impure and vile heart!"

"You're the last person I wanted to hear that from!" Vita snarled.

"But isn't it great news? Fate-chan is actually coming over." Suzuka calmly and successfully changed the conversation and atmosphere into something more normal and less… violent.

"Yeah," agreed the other blonde. Alisa eyed me with her dark green orbs suspiciously. "How'd you do it? I mean, it's not like we didn't try convincing her before. But every time we did, it's like we're talking to a brick wall."

"I think brick walls are more likely to listen and respond to us though," Suzuka giggled into her hand.

"I didn't really do anything special," I said to Alisa, who still seemed unsatisfied with my answer to her question. I only gave her a rueful smile, silently apologizing that I could only give her that. "I mean, does Fate-chan really hate coming to parties that much?" I asked Suzuka in turn. Somehow, I felt a little guilty that I might have forced the blonde to do something she didn't want to do. _But she did say that she wanted to come over._

The gentle girl gave a small and apologetic smile of her own. "I'm sorry, Nanoha-chan. I may have described it a little bit too excessively. What I meant was that Fate-chan can be that stubborn and indifferent if she wanted to be."

"Yeah," Alisa joined in. And with an annoyed scowl she said, "But if that idiot actually told you that she would be coming over and she's on her way as we speak, then…" Alisa's expression softened a little and I could see a small trace of relief in her strong features. "You must have done something big to change that rock-head's mind." It was actually the first time I saw Alisa smile like that. "Thanks, Nanoha."

I felt a little overwhelmed by what my friends told me. In my nervousness, I couldn't help but look at the interesting floor below. "Like I said… I-It's not like I did anything special. We just talked on the phone."

Hayate wound her arm around my neck. "That's our Nanoha-chan for ya! You made the impossible possible. It's like you used magic and caused a freakin' miracle."

Suzuka smiled. "I have to agree," she said. "Fate-chan had a change of heart because of Nanoha-chan. How romantic." The girl dreamily looked far into the distance.

My face immediately felt warm when I heard what Suzuka said. I couldn't help but secretly feel proud of myself that I was able to do something to Fate.

She, who always seemed cold and far, as if she didn't want to anything to do with anyone anymore, to detach herself from the rest and hope that they were enough of a punishment for her, for the actions she did years ago. She undeniably and completely blamed herself. Suffering wordlessly. Crying silently. And willingly deprived herself of the things that could make her happy.

And yet, she still smiled kindly. She would listen and pay attention with her gentle eyes. And I would always love her more and more. Even though I wasn't the one who captured her heart, I would always pray for her happiness.

"Fate had a change of heart?" Hayate laughed while still hanging an arm over my neck. "Like _that_ Neanderthal would have a heart to begin with—"

A hand suddenly grabbed Hayate's head. The long fingers gripped the top strongly and didn't show any signs of tire or unrestraint.

"Well, pardon _this_ Neanderthal for the lack of an essential organ in its primitive body."

A familiar voice said in a giddy yet cold and murderous voice.

I hesitantly looked over my shoulder. My heart skipped a beat when I heard that voice. And it continued to pound loudly against my chest. I knew who it was. Even without turning to see her face, I definitely knew who it was.

And when I did see her, I just knew I was happy. "Fate-chan!" _She's really here!_

"Hmm? Hey there, princess," Fate greeted. Her smile changed from dark and cold to… a bright and warm one.

Unfortunately, she still didn't let go of her vice-like grip on Hayate's head. Her fingers firmly kneaded the skull of the shorter girl.

"Ah," Vita said. "So you're finally here. Been awhile since the last time you came over."

"Yep!" she turned to the redhead next. "As usual, you guys still invite too many people."

"Tell that to the owner of the head you're about to crush," Alisa grinned. "She _always_ invites too many people for things like this."

"F-Fate-chan! Didn't hear you come in!" Hayate's voice shook in fear and pain. "I thought you wouldn't be here for awhile longer."

"Hmm?" Fate put on that seemingly perfect and harmless yet cold smile again. "Oh? Why would I dilly-dally when I could hurry to come over and play just like old times." I could hear something gritting. "Right, Hayate-san?"

Hayate screeched in agony.

"Well, at least there are a lot of people for the princess to greet and meet, right?"

She turned to me with that smile of hers again. And I wordlessly nod my head. Although I wanted her to know that she's the only one I really, _really_ wanted to see. "Mm, that's right." I just agreed to what she said.

"But you sure came over fast," Alisa said. "Usually, it would take you about half an hour if you took the bus, right?"

"Ah, that?" Fate ignored Hayate's vain attempts in slapping her hand away and be released from the blonde's grip. "I came over by bike—"

"WHAT?!" We reacted, except for Hayate who was close to falling unconscious from the pain.

"—and I think I beat three red lights on the way here. Cool, huh?" She proudly laughed at her own achievement.

Alias stomped her foot. "What do you mean 'cool'?! Not only do you break our school rules but now _this_?!" She put her fists on her hips. A throbbing vein popped on her temple. "What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Fate blinked twice and looked up in thought. We waited for her to answer. Her gaze slowly and inconspicuously fell on me.

And I was surprised beyond words with what she said next. "I couldn't stop thinking about someone so I decided it would be better to come here."

"What?!" Vita screeched. "The one you like is _here_?! In this party?!"

"Not telling. Plus, I didn't even mention anything about the person I like." Fate laughed heartily. "Well, one thing's for sure though, I was bored out of my mind back home."

"Yeah right," Vita scoffed and eyed the taller girl with a suspicious look. "You only came over _now_ because you were _bored_?"

She grinned brightly and said, "That's correct!" like it was the most normal thing to do.

I continued to watch and listen to Fate and the others talk. She was carefree as ever, as if the world was her huge playground. Since the day we met, she had that same air around her. Even after seeing different sides of her and after everything that had happened between us, she would still smile and laugh carelessly. And even after she told me about her past, Fate continued to have fun even in the simplest of things.

I guess that was another part of her that would never change.

"Well, after riding my bike that fast, it really made me thirsty," the blonde continued.

"No one asked you to get on your bike and make a mad dash here to our house," Vita retorted effortlessly.

"Ah, really?" Fate blinked. "Well, you may have a point but…"

We waited in silence for her to continue. In the end, the girl just sighed and released Hayate's head.

"Finally!" Hayate exclaimed. "I was beginning to think that you lot forgot all about me."

Fate shook and flexed her hand twice before tucking it in her jacket pocket. "As much as I wish I could do that, unfortunately, I can't. You're just too annoying to ignore."

Hayate puffed her cheeks and pouted, crossing her arms like a sulking child. "I'm not that annoying, right?"

We looked everywhere but at Hayate.

"You guys are mean!" The brunette wailed dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah," Fate nonchalantly agreed. "I think there's no one here on the planet more annoying than her." The girl giggled and turned to me, "Right?"

"Ah, right. I guess…"

I heard Fate chuckle and in the background, I could hear Hayate's dismayed cry that I too agreed with the rest of the Neanderthals.

"How do you like the party?" she asked loud enough for the two of us to hear. "Are you having fun?"

"Um, yeah, I am." I looked around. "I've never seen so many people for just a party in a student's house after a big school festival like ours." I gave her a weak smile. "It's a bit dizzying."

Fate chuckled. "Like you heard, Hayate does tend to invite a lot of people. Even ones she only said 'hi' once." The blonde shook her head and sighed.

I giggled to her dismayed face, finding it cute.

She jerked her thumb over her shoulder, pointing towards the kitchen. "Anyway, I'm gonna get something to drink. Would you like me to get something for you?"

"Ah, then, I'll get it for you." I started to step forward but the blonde gently held my shoulder, stopping me from continuing.

"What? No, it's okay. I can get it myself."

"But you must be tired from riding your bike all the way from your house." I reasoned out and hoped that Fate would just comply in letting me get her drink.

Instead, she simply shrugged her shoulders and said with a smile. "Well, yeah, but I don't really care. It made me see you sooner, right?"

_See? _There she goes again…

I tore my eyes from hers, finding it hard to keep looking at them after what she said. "Still," I said stubbornly, not giving up. "It's the least I could do. I did tell you to come over."

I only heard her chuckle since I couldn't quite see her face. "Being tired is a small price to pay. I told you, didn't I?" she whispered. "I wanted to see you."

...taking my breath away, stopping my brain from thinking, making my heart skip a beat and giving me more butterflies in my stomach.

_I really am hopeless against her._

I continued to look down. I knew the heat would soon show on my cheeks. And I didn't want her to see me so… affected. "Mm," I nodded my head once. "I also wanted to see Fate-chan," I softly whispered and I wasn't sure if the girl heard me or not. "Th-That's why, as a thank you, I want to at least get you something to drink."

A few moments passed in silence and neither one of us spoke. Only the noise from the party filled in our wordless conversation.

She sighed and figured that I would still be stubborn about it and so just decided to give up.

_I must be bothering her. _I felt a pang of pain and the need to say something to her. "I'm sorry… Fate-chan."

"Huh? Why are you apologizing?"

I still couldn't meet her eyes.

"By any chance…" She started, a little unsure of what she was about to say. "Are you thinking that you're bothering me?"

My eyes widened at how precisely she figured that out. When I raised my head, our eyes connected instantly. I was simply speechless. "How did you…"

The beautiful girl gave me a patient and gentle smile. She took a step forward and leaned a little bit closer. The party we were in, the people around us, the noise and music playing from the speakers were all completely tuned out. And Fate was the only person I could see standing close to me.

"Remember what I said?" She spoke with that soft and gentle voice of hers. "No matter what you do, you'd never be a bother to me."

Yes… and just like that, the painful feeling inside me quickly faded into nothing. Like her voice, her red as wine eyes gently gazed down at mine. With a small smile that caused such… turbulent emotions within me, I kept on wondering why I was so powerless in front of such a normal yet beautiful girl.

"But," she leaned back and stood straight. "If the princess so wishes, I would gladly and humbly accept her kind offer." She spoke gallantly and bowed deeply from the waist.

A giggle escaped from my lips as I watched Fate's impromptu act. The popular girl's weird and sudden action earned a few glances from other people. But we didn't pay them any mind. Most especially Fate.

Her head looked up but still held her position. She pretended to look amazed, "Ah, she has smiled at long last!" and playfully gave me a wink with a dashing smile.

Fate hadn't changed one bit.

I stopped giggling to say, "You look funny, Fate-chan."

She stood straight again and scratched her head with a wide and bashful grin, "R-Really?" and laughed at her own embarrassment.

"But…"

"Hmm?"

… _I still love you._

"What is it?"

"N-Nothing! Never mind." _What was I thinking?_ I almost said something that I would surely regret for the rest of my life. I was greatly relieved that I didn't say that out loud. "What would Fate-chan like to drink?" I asked, praying that she would just accept the change of topic and not be curious of anything.

She looked up in thought for awhile. "Some iced tea would be nice. But if the kitchen already ran out then water would be fine."

"O-Okay!" I said a little bit too enthusiastic for my liking. Luckily, Fate didn't mind. "I'll go get you some then. Just wait here, okay?"

She gave me a simple, "Okay" with a simple smile. Her eyes were still looking at me softly, making me hesitate to leave.

I felt like I just wanted to look at her always.

_But Fate-chan's thirsty!_ The remaining sane part of my brain convinced me and I was thankful that my feet obeyed and moved. "I'll be right back," I said to her over my shoulder.

"And I'll be right here," she replied.

With that, I hurried my steps so I can return to her sooner.

* * *

><p>I cut through the crowd carefully and as fast as I could, and after awhile, reached the Yagami household's kitchen. Of course, teenagers chatting happily with each other or just playing around occupied almost every space inside. The atmosphere was completely lively and fun music was playing from the surround-sound speakers hidden somewhere in the house.<p>

I went straight to the beverage table and saw empty bottles of drinks I wasn't really sure of. Wanting to get the drink Fate wanted, I headed for the fridge in hopes of finding some there.

But when I opened it, a worn-out blue high top sneaker quietly sat inside. I sweatdropped at my discovery and wondered if the poor owner was walking with one shoe missing.

"Oh! So that's where they hid it."

I turned around and found Vice grinning mischievously, amused at the out-of-place object inside.

"Vice-kun? Whose shoe is this?"

"From one of the guys in the track and field club," he snickered. "If you were planning to pour a drink from there, I suggest you look elsewhere. If you know what I mean, that is."

I weakly laughed, unfortunately getting the gist of it. "I'll just take your word for it." I said and shut the door closed. _Guess I'll have to get some from tap._

"You thirsty?" He asked as I reached for a clean glass from one of the cupboards above.

"Um, no. It's not for me. Fate-chan came here on her bike so I wanted to get her a drink."

Vice's eyes were as big as saucers. "Woah! No way! Harlaown's here?! This I gotta see!"

It felt like déjà vu. "Is it really that surprising for Fate-chan to be here?"

Vice really had almost the same reaction Hayate and the others had awhile ago. And I thought they were just playing around.

"Hmm…" Vice ruffled his dark hair a bit in thought. "Yeah, kinda. You know how popular Fate is, right?"

My grip on the glass unconsciously tightened. "Mm," I nodded weakly, losing the energy I felt moments ago when I was with Fate. To distract myself, I went for the sink and filled the glass with tap water. I really didn't feel like listening to what Vice was going to say, although it would be quite rude of me to do so. But I didn't want to be reminded that the person who Fate was interested in might be in the very same crowd I was in.

"She really dislikes crowds. And all the more when the crowd goes to her. Most of her fans and admirers would just flock around her upon seeing her, in hopes of getting her attention. Harlaown might not be the best person on the planet as you've personally experienced—"

_Ah, I felt unsure about that one._

"—but if she can help it, she really doesn't want to say or do things she might regret later, most especially hurting other people's feelings. With your case," Vice turned to me and said, "I think she really hated her own guts for it for a long time."

I giggled and smiled at the boy, "Fate-chan is really weird." He gave me a confused look because of what I said. I couldn't blame him so I continued, "She can be cold, arrogant and can be a real jerk. She looks like a model. Someone who can get anything she wants and just ignored things that don't interest her. She is everything I hate."

Vice laughed out loud, taking in deep breaths after laughing some more. "Wow, you must've been real pissed off at her about that time in the cafeteria, weren't ya?"

I laughed also. "You think so?"

The boy just replied with a toothy grin and a shrug of his broad shoulders.

I looked down at the glass of water I held with both hands. "And yet, you know what? She's everything I admire. She's really amazing, kind and beautiful. She knows when to go all out and do her very best. But knows when to watch her boundaries. She has a strong sense of principle. And treats people equally and with respect. And if she's at fault, she's always sincere and apologizes. I can easily see why a lot of people like her. Y'know, like that kid who holds a soccer ball during recess and everyone just instantly gathers around her to play. But when that kid's gone, no one would want to play and the day would just be boring. For me… Fate-chan is like that."

Amidst the noisy kitchen, I didn't think that I could tell Vice something like the one I just told him. And I didn't think that he would listen so intently either.

"Wow… You really like Fate, don't you, Takamachi?"

"W-What?!" I felt like my heart was about to jump out of my chest. "I-It's not what you think! It's just that I—I mean, Fate-chan—well, everybody just—"

"Woah, slow down there, Takamachi." Vice said in between his laughter. "I only meant that you really admire her with the way you were talking about her."

I froze and processed what he said. And I instantly went into a full-body blush.

The brown-haired boy had the nerve to smirk. "_Oh?_ What's _this_? Perhaps I was onto something?" he wiggled his eyebrows, almost the same way Hayate does.

"It-It's nothing!" I denied almost too quickly. "Just forget about what I said."

The tall boy crossed one arm over his chest and held his chin with his other hand. A Cheshire car smile crept on his good-looking face. "Why? I think it's cute of you, Nanoha-san. Wearing your heart on your sleeve like that."

I puffed my cheeks and scowled at him. But I knew it wasn't going to intimidate him since I was blushing red like a ripe tomato.

"I think Harlaown should learn some lessons from you. About her feelings, I mean."

_Fate-chan!_ "Oh no! I almost forgot. I have to go. See you around, Vice-kun!" I started to leave and head back to where Fate was waiting. I wanted to slap myself for getting carried away with my talk with Vice.

"Takamachi!"

I heard my name being called above the noise of the crowd and turned to face where it came from.

Vice cupped one hand around his mouth and said, "Give my regards to the jerk for me!"

I giggled of who he was referring to. "I will!" I shouted back with a grin of my own and carefully weaved my way through the crowd again, retracing my way so I could reach Fate.

I searched the crowd for the girl while holding the glass of water carefully. _Where is she?_

"I'm so glad you came over, Fate-san!"

My ears perked at the almost drowned-out mention of the blonde's name. It was then that I noticed that there was a smaller crowd gathered near where I left Fate moments ago. One of the people moved aside and there, I finally saw who the crowd was so busy with.

I could see that most of them were girls and boys from the same grade as me. And they seem to be very familiar with the smiling blonde at the center.

From where I stood, I couldn't hear what Fate and the others said. All I could see were lips moving, taking turns in giving responses to each other. Smiles were shown. Even from Fate.

"_You know how popular Fate is, right?"_

Vice's words came to me at the back of my mind.

_Yes… I know…_

Fate laughed along with the others around her at something a guy from the next class said.

"_She really dislikes crowds… Most of her fans and admirers would just flock around her in hopes of getting her attention."_

A girl, who I think was from the volleyball team, energetically hugged one of Fate's arms and grinned in achievement when the blonde didn't reject and just let out a helpless yet gentle smile instead.

_I could clearly see why they wanted to be around her because…_

And then, another girl came holding a glass of light brown liquid. She offered the blonde the drink with a hopeful and shy smile, her cheeks tinted bright pink.

The others around her teased her a bit, to which she responded in denial. Her cheeks turned red soon after, blushing even more when… Fate gave her a grateful smile.

Without thinking twice, I turned on my heel and started to walk with no destination in mind. Deep down, I just wanted to get away, to stop seeing such a scene unfolding in front of me.

"… _But if she can help it, she really doesn't want to say or do things she might regret later, most especially when it comes to other people's feelings…"_

I stopped on my tracks when a hand grabbed my shoulder, holding me on the spot where I stood.

"Hey." That gentle voice which my heart would only skip a beat to, added, "Where are you going?"

I slowly looked over my shoulder unsure if I was hearing things or not.

Fate's flaxen tresses were a little bit more disheveled since the last time I saw her. Some of her short forelocks were sticking out in some places. She was a little out of breath and her tongue would absent-mindedly lick her lips.

I froze. _Why's she here?_

Since I didn't answer her, she walked around and stood in front of me, blocking the direction I intended to go to before I stopped.

Despite the dim lights, I could clearly see worry in her burgundy eyes. She raised her hand and patted my head gently, her thumb occasionally caressing my hair. "Are you okay? You look a little down."

Despite the music coming from the speakers, despite the chatter from the people around, Fate asked the words in her usual gentle voice.

I looked down, breaking the connection between our eyes. "I'm fine," I said, hoping that I sounded convincing. "Um," I looked to the side and resisted the urge to look back to the crowd where Fate was moments ago. "Weren't you talking with your friends?"

"Hmm?" The taller girl must've figured who I meant and spared a glance back to where she came. "Oh them? Uh, no. Um, they weren't exactly my friends. They're just students from the next class. So… we were just saying hi. They came to me while I was waiting for you."

"But you didn't have to wait for me since you're not thirsty any—" I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I was genuinely shocked that I said such words to her.

"W… What?"

_What am I doing?_ "N-Nothing. I'm sorry but… please forget what I said." _What should I do? I think I went too far…_

I didn't look up at Fate. Maybe I didn't want to see what kind of face she was making in reaction to what I carelessly said to her. I regretted what I said. I was wrongly assuming a place I thought was mine but wasn't. _What's wrong with me?_

A hand gently took the glass of water I was holding. I looked up and saw how Fate calmly held the glass and raise it to her lips and started to drink all the water in one go.

"W-Wait! Fate-chan, you already…"

"I didn't," she said after she drank down all the water. "They were wondering why I was just standing by myself back there. I told them I was waiting for you while you were getting me a drink." She sighed and had a slightly tired expression on her face as she weakly rubbed her temple with her other hand. "Though I said that, one of them offered to get me some." Fate looked at the empty glass with a smile. "But I turned down their offer still."

Her burgundy eyes flicked up and connected with mine. They were slightly amused but still held the same gentleness I knew and loved.

"And that's when I saw you going elsewhere. I thought you forgot where I was so I went after you and… here we are," she chuckled.

I just simply looked at her, unable to say anything in response.

Fate's chuckle died down and quietly looked at me as well. She took a small step forward, almost closing the already short distance between us. "But I am sorry for not seeing you right away," she said tenderly. Her voice was sincere and heart-wrenching.

_People always wanted to be around Fate. And I understand how they feel, for I too want to be with her always._

I slightly felt guilty and awkward after what Fate explained after what I selfishly and irrationally did. Unable to look at her anymore, my eyes gazed down at the floor instead.

"…You don't have to explain anything or apologize to me though," I said quietly.

"Why?"

My fingers fidgeted with the zipper at the end of my jacket. "Because it sounded like… you did something wrong… which isn't the case at all. Fate-chan didn't do anything wrong." My voice slightly cracked and I hoped she didn't notice it. I kept my eyes down and I felt like the two of us were separated from the rest of the people around, which all the more made me nervous.

"But I want to" I heard her say after a moment.

I looked up, meeting her eyes again with my own. "What?"

Fate just gave me a small smile. "I was worried that I might've upset you. And I don't want that." Her smile turned into her amused grin again. "Plus, I don't want you to think that I really am an insensitive and callous jerk."

And just like that, the mood was back to the way it was. Light and carefree, just like her.

I giggled to what she said to herself. "Don't worry, Fate-chan. It's one of your winning personalities after all. I'm sure everyone will still like you," I said jokingly with a few more giggles, hoping to continue on with the lighthearted conversation.

Fate's eyes softened. "You're the only one who matters to me though."

My small laughter stopped immediately. And I just stared at the blonde in confusion, wondering that I may have heard her wrong. "…What?"

And yet again, she just smiled with a helpless expression on her face as she said "Nothing" and once again evading something so naturally. All the more made me think that I must've just imagined it.

Fate placed the glass on a nearby table. "Hey, um…"

"Y-Yes?"

The taller girl hesitated a bit. Her hand rubbed the back of her neck. "If it's okay, would you like to—"

"Fate!"

She was cut off by a voice behind me. I turned and saw Ginga jogging towards us with an eager expression.

The college student approached with a bright smile, despite trying to catch her breath upon her haste in seeing Fate. Her gaze fixed instantly on the blonde. "Signum told me that you came to the party but I just had to see you with my own eyes. Now I owe her one free lunch meal."

Fate frowned at the older girl. "What am I, a rare animal?" she crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to glare. "I'm well aware that I don't get out much but you guys didn't have to bet on it or anything."

Ginga covered her lips with her hand as she giggled, obviously amused at Fate's annoyed face. "Aww," she cooed, "you don't have to pout—"

"I'm not pouting!" Fate stomped her foot, "I'm glaring menacingly at you!"

"Yes, yes," the older one agreed half-heartedly in sing-song voice. She turned to me and said, "Fate's so cute when she pouts, right?"

"Um, well…"

"Hey!" Fate then stomped her way between me and Ginga. "Don't drag her into this!"

"Oh? You want it to be just _us_, then?" Ginga grinned down deviously at the blonde. "No problem then!"

"That's not what I meant! You're not listening to a word I'm saying!"

Ignoring Fate's outburst, Ginga looked past Fate then at me. "Nanoha-chan? It's Nanoha-chan, right?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Hey! Don't call her so familiarly!" Fate roared. Her presence was still disregarded. "And you're still not listening!"

"Would it be okay if I borrow Fate for awhile?"

"Eh?"

"Ha?! What the hell do you want me for?" Fate asked roughly.

Ginga simply smiled. Her eyes closed to happy slits. "Some of my friends asked if they could meet you. Plus, with all the parties you missed, you still owe me a dance."

"I most definitely agreed to no such thing!" Fate grumbled.

"So, Nanoha-chan? It's okay, right?"

My toes curled inside my shoes. "Um…" My hands clenched and unclenched as I felt Ginga waiting for me to reply. "Yes… it's okay. I don't mind."

The college student's face visibly brightened. "Really? That's great then!" she squealed.

I continued to stare at the ground, not seeing the older girl's big grin as I agreed to her request. I knew Fate was staring at me in silence, waiting for me to look up and meet her eyes.

But I didn't. I knew Fate was… annoyed.

"Sorry, no can do."

When I heard Fate say that, my head shot up and saw her nonchalant face.

"_What_?" Ginga whined. "Why not?"

Fate's burgundy eyes connected with mine. "I already made plans with her and we're actually heading there right now." Her hand grabbed mind and gently tugged me forward. "Let's go." Her voice left no room for any argument.

"But—" I still tried to protest.

"Seriously, Fate, you're such a meanie sometimes!" The older girl said with a pout.

"Yeah, yeah," the blonde half-heartedly responded and started walking without sparing another look.

I took a moment to glance back at Ginga, confused whether to let go of Fate's hand and convince her to go with the older girl or to say something in leaving so suddenly.

What I saw was forlorn longing in her green eyes. It was as if the one thing… or person she ever held dear was slowly slipping away. She looked conflicted and torn but chose instead to do nothing, as she continued to wear that mask of nonchalance.

Yet her eyes said it all. And I immediately knew who those eyes were set on; as if she was the only one she could see.

And she was the same person holding my hand.

It was obviously clear, that the two of us had feelings for the same person.

But somehow, I knew how she felt. Her feelings towards that special someone she held dear but can never hope to reach.

"You shouldn't do that."

I faced forward, genuinely surprised that Fate spoke after staying quiet since we left Ginga behind.

I blinked. "…Do what, Fate-chan?"

Fate sounded annoyed. Angry.

We weaved through the crowd. Fate firmly held my hand and I held hers just as strongly. It felt like she didn't want me to get washed away in this sea of people which seemed to only get bigger and bigger. _Just how many people does Hayate know?!_

Fate stopped. The two of us stood at the bottom of the wide staircase. With her back against me, she said, "Deciding things for me, agreeing to things without asking what I want." She slowly looked over her shoulder. Her expression was once again unreadable. She didn't show any emotion at all, which made things all the more unbearable.

"I… I'm sorry," I told her. "I just thought that Ginga-san really wanted you to go with her even for just a little while so I just—"

"Do you want me to?" Fate cut in sharply yet silently.

My mouth opened. Then closed. _Of course, I don't… I just want you all for myself. Even just for awhile. While the person you like is not here…_

I wanted to say them. I wanted to so badly. But I found myself silent. Unable to say anything. Unable to say what I really felt. _There really is no hope for me._

For awhile, Fate stayed silent as she held my hand.

I felt her squeeze it a little and said, "I want to be with you."

My eyes widened. I was so surprised that I couldn't find any words to say.

The music blaring from the speakers around the house, the chatter of people animatedly telling stories or jokes, the cheers and laughter coming from one corner when two students were having an arm-wrestling contest were subtly thrown in the background as mere shallow sounds amidst the pounding inside my chest and ears.

She had this calm smile on her face and said those words with such ease that I almost thought they were unreal.

"W… What?"

"Well, that's why I came over in the first place, right?" Fate said with a toothy grin, "And I was thinking 'If she's there in the party… maybe it wouldn't be so bad to go.' And I want to hangout with you; you're fun and cute!" and chuckled.

Partly, I wanted to hit her. I glared up at the taller girl. "That didn't sound so flattering, Fate-chan."

"Really?" She only laughed and took a step up the stairs. Our hands were holding the other. "But it's true. I only came over because you're here, remember?"

I knew my face grew warm. I was thankful that Fate didn't see me turn into a red tomato. "But what about Hayate-chan and the others?"

Still looking on ahead, she said, "That's them. You're you. And even though I've known those idiots since childhood, they still give me a migraine."

A chuckle escaped before I could stop it. "That's not very nice, Fate-chan," I chided, but the other girl just laughed it off. "By the way, I talked to Vice-kun earlier."

"Yeah? I'm not surprised he's here though. What did you two talk about?"

_You, of course._ But I wasn't going to tell her that. Yet. "N-Nothing much. I met him when I went to get you a drink and he just sends his regards to you."

I heard her smirk. "That doesn't sound like him. You sure he's the same dopey guy with a rather dopey grin we all know?"

I laughed. "Yeah, I'm sure." And I realized that we were talking normally since we talked on the phone. My heart grew warm that the two of us were able to talk like how we used to.

We arrived on the second floor. The noise and music from downstairs seemed far and muffled. The area was nearly empty, save for some pictures, paintings and expensive-looking antiques placed on some corners. Hayate mentioned that there was nothing interesting to see on the second floor and the rooms were all locked. So... _Where are we going exactly?_

"Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going? Hayate-chan said that the rooms here are all locked."

She stopped. I stopped as well. Fate looked over her shoulder. At first, she blinked innocently at my question but after a few seconds, it changed into a knowing and teasing grin.

"Oh? What's this? I didn't say anything about going into a room. Is that what you've been thinking all this time, princess?"

"What?! Then—wait! Then where are we really going?"

But she didn't listen. Instead, the blonde continued as she pretended to be a disappointed old woman. "My, my, my," she said, shaking her head with dismay. "I'm so shocked that you'd think about such things, young lady. What would your parents say when they get back home from Irkuts?"

"Fate-chan! Listen to me!" I demanded with a whine and lunged at her, hitting her raised open hands with my fists.

But the blonde just continued to laugh as she defended herself from my not-so-harmful attacks.

From warm, my face turned hot and red in embarrassment as I remembered what she said. "And my parents don't work in Irkuts!" _Wherever that is!_

Fate's melodious laughter only grew louder that she was starting to find it hard to breathe. "Okay, okay," she cooed as she caught my wrists in mid-attack. "I'm sorry," she said, stopping all of my assaults. A trace of giggles still followed after though. "I was just kidding."

I gave a glare at that smiling face of hers. But it wasn't that effective when I was still red as a ripe tomato. "It wasn't funny," I grumbled.

She giggled, "Yeah, it was." She gave out a pleased sigh. Her gaze softened as she smiled down at me.

And I could feel my glare from moments ago instantly fading away. _It really is unfair. With just one smile, I'm completely helpless…_

I looked down at my feet and noticed that hers were just in front of mine. "You really are mean, Fate-chan."

I heard her giggle. "Sorry about that," she said but she was far from remorseful. "C'mon," she gently tugged my hand again. "There's something I want you to see."

I looked up and saw that carefree smile again. "What is it?"

She didn't give an answer. Instead, she gave a toothy grin and shouted "Let's go!" as she suddenly pulled me into a sprint.

We reached the end of the hallway and stood in front of an empty wall.

"We're here!" she excitedly announced.

It took me a few more seconds to say something since I was still catching my breath after that out of the blue dash Fate pulled me into.

I looked skeptically at the wall and our surroundings. And I was 100% sure that there was nothing valid to be excited about.

Then I turned to the grinning blonde, whose eyes were clearly brimming with childish excitement. For a wall. A rather empty wall. There was absolutely nothing in front of us. And for a second there, I wished there was _something_. Since the look on Fate's face was simply adorable.

But I had to open my big mouth. "But there's nothing here."

Russet eyes blinked twice. "Ah, sorry. My bad. What I meant was we're _almost_ there."

I became all the more confused.

Fate smiled when she glanced at my face. I knew she could tell how lost I was with what she said.

The blonde stepped forward to the left side of the wall.

I observed the empty space again but I still couldn't see anything out of the ordinary. Curiosity won over me so I decided to stand next to Fate and see what she was up to.

"Watch this," she said when she noticed me standing beside her. She pressed her palm on the surface and gave a little push.

In the silence of the empty hallway, I heard an audible click inside. I was surprised to see the wall was actually a knob-less door, which revealed a hidden flight of stairs.

"It's a door?" Somehow, I was infected by Fate's excitement as well.

"Yep! Cool huh?"

I nodded dumbfounded at something which I thought would just exist in movies and dramas. I never once thought of seeing something like it in reality. "Where does it go?"

"To the attic. The cool thing I wanna show you is up ahead." Fate grabbed my hand again and pulled out her phone from her jacket pocket. "The light's been busted for months now so watch your step, okay?"

I nodded, "…Okay."

"Good girl," Fate said and turned on her phone's LED light.

We slowly and carefully started climbing. The steps slightly creaked and groaned as we climbed them one by one. Thanks to Fate's phone, we could easily see the steps without tripping and falling over.

The blonde in front of me suddenly started to giggle. I could hear she was trying to stifle a full blown laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked, curious at what she found funny in the dimly lit area.

Without looking back at me, Fate said, "The stairs are creaking and groaning loudly."

I raised an eyebrow at her even though she couldn't see me. I didn't quite see the reason why she found the sound of the stairs funny. "Maybe the wood's really old?"

She stifled a laugh that almost escaped and stopped climbing. "Or maybe they're complaining."

I still… didn't get her. "Complaining? About what?"

I could see her shoulders shaking. "About someone's weight?"

My head slightly tilted to the side as it processed what the blonde had said. "About someone's…" The mini light bulb above my head finally lit up. "Fate-chan!" I stomped my foot when I finally realized what she meant.

The blonde finally burst into laughter. She sounded like she could die from it.

"Stop laughing already!" I demanded. "Do I really look that fat to you?"

"T-Tha—That's—" She couldn't even stop laughing to talk.

Feeling a little annoyed, I said, "Fine! I'll just go back to the party then!"

I sharply turned on my heel and blindly went my way back with angry stomps down the stairs to the direction where we entered from.

"Wait! Be careful" She managed to let out breathlessly.

I ignored her. Sometimes, Fate took things too far. Like teasing me… stirring up my feelings.

Always making me fall for her more and more!

I heard hurried footsteps behind me. "Wait! Don't do that!" she shouted, "You'll—"

One of the creaky footsteps suddenly gave in and broke. Pain shot through me when my foot was trapped, slightly twisting my ankle. Without me realizing what was happening, I lost my balance and was about to fall face forward. I braced for the impact that was sure to come because of my carelessness… but it never did.

"Are you okay?"

Because seconds before, my body was strongly tugged back and was now pressed against a warm body, arms wrapped around me protectively, keeping me in place.

A warm body that had the faint yet sweet scent of lavender stopped me from having a very unfortunate accident.

"I told you to be careful, didn't I?" she whispered, her voice a little angry. "Don't… scare me like that."

She caught me in her arms, pulling me closer to her. My heart was still pounding from the fear of what could've happened if she weren't there. I couldn't see her face or her expression when she spoke. However, I knew how worried she sounded. It was clear in her voice. And I could even feel her heart pounding as well. And I realized that I must've really scared her too.

"I… I'm sorry." I needed to apologize for making her worry and for scaring her.

She sighed. Her arms eased a little. "I'm… I'm sorry, too. I should've stopped teasing you."

The phone which was our makeshift light source was two or three steps below us. Fate must've dropped it when she caught me.

"Y-Your phone!"

Her head moved a little from my shoulder. "What about it?"

_How can she stay so calm?_ I finally turned my head to her, ignoring the simple fact that our faces were now mere inches from each other. "Why are you so calm?!"

Her red eyes widened. "Eh? Um…" she blinked twice at me. Despite only seeing her features in the dim staircase, I could see Fate was a little confused and innocently stared at me. "Because it's not that big of a deal?" she answered slowly and carefully.

I hit her shoulder before I could stop myself. "You shouldn't say that! You should be more careful with your things especially your phone!"

"Why not?" she countered. "It really isn't that important." She paused. "Well, it is. But if I were to choose, your foot is way more important."

"My foot's okay!"

"Is not!" she said stubbornly.

I decided to claim ownership. "Fate-chan, it's my foot!"

But she countered with a "So, can you walk?" challenge with a smug grin I knew well she was wearing.

I opened my mouth but no words of comeback would come out. My very own body part betrayed me. I could feel the blonde wearing a victorious smirk on her face.

Without saying a word, Fate walked in front and crouched down. "We could still get it out," she said after expecting it a bit. "You have to get your foot out of your boot. Then we'll get your boot out."

"…Okay."

"Does your foot hurt?"

I wriggled it a bit to check. "N-Not really."

"Are you sure? It really doesn't hurt anywhere?"

"N-No, it's okay."

Somehow, Fate sounded really worried and a little angry. But it must've been my imagination. I mean, I couldn't really see her face.

Fate didn't say anything for awhile. Her focus was on easing my foot out of my boot.

"Fate-chan…" _Please look at me._ "I'm sorry."

In the narrow staircase, I leaned on the wall as I stood on one leg. My affected foot felt weird, as if a nerve or a muscle was pulled out of place. I quietly waited for Fate to finish her task. I looked down at her. The silence was excruciating. The seconds felt unbearable as it continued to pass by.

_Please say something…_ But I didn't even know who those words were for.

With some wriggling and Fate pulling some of the old wood out of the way, I managed to slowly get my foot out.

The blonde breathed a sigh of relief. "Good. Now, let's get you out of here first," she said as she finally stood up. "The sky room can wait another day."

"Sky room?"

Fate gave me a small rueful smile, which I could faintly see in the dark. "It's the place I wanted to show you." The girl opened her hand to me and I instinctively put mine on hers. "But since this happened, let's go some other time, okay?"

"Eh? But I'm fine! We can go to—"

"What are you talking about? Of course, you're not fine."

Somehow that _really_ annoyed me even if it was Fate. "Fate-chan doesn't know that!"

Burgundy rolled heavenward in exasperation. "Of course I do. You're only standing with one foot even though we already got the other one out."

_Oh shoot, she noticed._ I couldn't say anything in reply.

Unfortunately, sometimes, Fate can be really sharp.

"And can you please stop being selfish for once?!"

My jaw tightened and I shoved her hand away in anger.

I looked to the side hoping Fate wouldn't see… the tear that slid down my cheek. But sometimes, she can say the most insensitive things.

"W-Wait! Why are you crying?!"

"I'm not!" My sobs weren't very helpful.

"Y-You think I'm an idiot or something?!" Fate grabbed my shoulders and held me in place. "Why are you—"

"Because you _are_ an idiot!"

Even in the dim space, I could clearly see how shocked Fate was. I too was appalled with my sudden outburst.

I just wanted to spend more time with her. Be it in the sky room, in school or anywhere else. The place didn't matter as long as I could be with her. _But… this had to happen._ It was like the universe itself was against my wish to be with Fate; as if it were saying that the place next to her wasn't rightfully mine but someone else's.

I knew that. I knew that all too couldn't the universe grant me one last chance to be with her until I could finally send her off with a smile to whoever held her heart and happiness?

Suddenly, I was hoisted up. I squealed as I felt arms under my knees and back. The sudden action made me shut my eyes and wound my arms immediately around the perpetrator's neck securely.

And when I opened them again, beautiful crimson orbs looked straight at me with some amusement, making me anxious and uneasy. Still, I was captivated nonetheless.

"Man, you sure are one stubborn princess." Fate playfully grumbled as she held me up with little effort, like a bride carried by her groom in celebration of their weddi—

_Wait! A bride?! What am I thinking?! This isn't the right time to be thinking that!_ The mere thought made my heart pound in overdrive. The imaginative scene vilely created by my mind made my head spin out of control. The very notion that Fate and I might one day be…

My face was hot. Burning molten lava hot. And I was very, _very_ thankful that Fate couldn't see me at all.

I started struggling. "W-Wait! Fate-chan! Put me down!" I was really thankful for the lack of light. That way, Fate wouldn't see how red I really was.

"Don't wanna," she said childishly. "You're not the only selfish person here, y'know. I can be a pretty selfish jerk if I want to."

"Alright already! We won't go to the sky room anymore. That's why you should—"

"Huh? Who said that we weren't?"

"Eh?" _What's going on?_ "But you said that it could wait for next time."

"Well," I felt her shrugging her shoulders. "I changed my mind. I'm taking you there. To the sky room, I mean." Fate started going back up slowly.

"Wait, your phone."

She didn't even look back as she continued on her way. "I'll get it back later along with your boot."

With that, I buried my face against her shoulder. I couldn't believe Fate. Carrying me like a bride was really embarrassing. If people saw, I think I would just die. But when I thought about it, it wasn't the first time that it happened.

At that time, she was trying to escape from Vita, Alisa and the other discipline committee enforcers. Her action and rash decision back then were acted on impulse and it just turned out that I was just there to unfortunately be part of it.

_Right now…_ I peeked at the face of the girl carrying me. She wasn't showing the slightest expression of effort. The climb was strangely long and it felt like it would still take us longer to reach the attic.

"Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Aren't you tired from carrying me?"

I heard her giggle. And with her soft voice she said, "Not at all. Plus, carrying you like this, it's almost as if you're my bride." She laughed then. "Or something like that."

I didn't say anything anymore. I feared that that would just ruin something.

I buried my face in the crook of Fate's neck. And I prayed that she didn't notice the smile on my face. The little happiness she gave me even for the briefest of moments.

"We're here."

Fate used her foot to slide the door open. And my eyes widened as it took the sight it was seeing.

We were at the entrance of a very wide room that had walls and ceilings of transparent triangular glass panes, showing the clear starlit sky outside. In the vastly dark horizon above, the stars were like unreachable jewels, glittering as if they were merrily watching over those who were looking up at them. The full moon glowed silently from above, casting its celestial radiance, illuminating the room with a divinely ethereal light.

And as I continued to marvel at the majesty of it all, I felt both wonder and insignificance at the exact same time.

"Cool huh?"

It was the first time I felt so small, thinking that the night sky I was seeing didn't even cover even a mere fraction of the entire galaxy or the entire universe for that matter. "It's beautiful…" My overwhelming feelings came out in a soft whisper.

"Yeah…" Fate said in a daze as well. "You…"

The girl didn't continue.

From above, I rested my eyes back to her. Our eyes locked for a moment. Sometimes, I would forget just how deep her eyes were. How I could just stare at them and still feel the same way I felt when I saw the stars, the night sky and the moon. "Fate-chan?"

"Never mind," she said instead, a small smile gracing her solemn face. "Anyway…"

She started walking again going to a carpeted spot in the room where there were pillows, blankets and bean bags strewn around on the floor. Gently, she put me down, letting me lean against one side that wasn't made of glass panes.

"Rest and stay here for awhile." She pulled up one of the comforters and gently draped it over my legs. "The room gets pretty cold sometimes so this should keep you warm." Fate smoothed some of the wrinkles out of the thick warm blanket and even pulled in another pillow, fluffing it before she handed it to me.

While she did so, I noticed how long her eyelashes were and how small and cute her face was up close. _She's so cute._

Satisfied with finishing her task, she looked up at me with a smile. "I'll be right back, okay?"

That startled me a bit. I was staring at her too much. "…Okay."

Fate went out of the only entrance and exit of the so-called sky room.

The night breeze blew in gently from some of the windows left opened somewhere. I closed my eyes as I listened closely to the faint music from the party below. A faraway yet energetic voice was using the microphone in encouraging the crowd to enjoy the celebration some more. The high-pitched and distinct voice was none other than Hayate's. Even with the distance from the backyard to the attic, I could still make out her voice. Then another upbeat song was played and the crowds' muffled cheers only grew louder.

I wondered if Hayate's party included some slow dances. _If there was, I would…_

"Boo!"

I yelped. My hand smacked right into the perpetrator's face with a snap.

"OW!"

And unfortunately, I slapped Fate on her face with the back of my hand on sheer reflex.

"I'm so sorry!" I apologized frantically. I didn't even notice she came back.

The girl rubbed her nose and chuckled with a nasally voice, "Guess I deserved that."

"I'm really sorry, Fate-chan! It was an accident! I-I really didn't see you there."

Fate laughed and fanned her hand dismissively at me. Still with a nasally voice, she said, "No, no. That was my fault. I shouldn't have scared you like that. Divine interventions are fast nowadays, huh?" she chuckled.

Without thinking, my hand reached forward to touch her face. But I stopped midway and took it back. "I really am sorry," and chose to apologize again as I looked down at my lap.

"Don't worry about it anymore, okay?" She sniffed, making sure that her nose was still patent for her to breathe in. When I didn't say anything more, Fate sighed but I couldn't see her face as she did so. She lifted one side of the blanket and sat down right next to me. "We used to come here and hangout. On occasions, we wait here if there's an upcoming meteor shower or even a fireworks display. Then we would talk all night and eventually fall asleep."

"So that's why there are pillows and blankets here?"

"Yep. I bet Hayate will invite you to stay here for the night along with the others."

I blinked. "She didn't mention that."

"That idiot has a knack for being unpredictable. So consider this a heads-up." She paused. "Or a warning to be more precise."

I laughed at how nonchalant the blonde said it. "That's mean of you, Fate-chan."

"But it's true!" she countered. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed!"

"Hayate-chan's…" I trailed off to look for a safe—I mean, the _right_ words to say. "Hayate-chan is really funny in a way and… her way of thinking is… interesting. She's just unique."

The blonde appeared to be listening intently. But it didn't take her a second for her lips to contort into a crooked smile in hopes of trying not to laugh out loud.

But she did. Fate let out her laughter, freely and loudly. The girl fell over to one side and clutched her stomach as if she were in pain. Her burgundy eyes disappeared into slits as she continued to laugh, giggle and snicker in an almost never-ending loop.

Seeing her like that, I couldn't help but let out a giggle and laugh as well. Fate's carefree laughter was contagious. "You're laughing too much, Fate-chan," I said between my laughs.

The girl's loud laughter slowly calmed down and trailed to small giggle fits and snickers. She wiped the corners of her eyes that surely had tears in them. Letting out a really pleased sigh, she said, "I really thought I was gonna stop breathing."

I smiled helplessly at the grinning girl still lying among the other pillows on the floor. "Geez, that's because you were laughing so much."

She grunted as she slowly pushed herself off the floor. "That's because you said something really funny. I couldn't help it." She shook her head as she chuckled some more. "You really like Hayate, huh?"

I opened and closed my mouth. But neither words nor sounds came out. What Fate said rendered me speechless. Or maybe it wasn't what she said that was affecting me. Maybe it was because Fate was… the same as ever. She was the same as when we first met… _And she will never change._

Because deep down, I knew her feelings for me would never change to something else, to something more. She would never see me as someone she could fall for. And that's what hurt the most.

"Hey… Are you alright?"

I snapped out of my depressing thoughts and forced a smile for the one I love.

"Y-Yes, I'm okay. I'm just…" _I really… don't know._

Fate didn't ask anything for a moment or pushed the matter. She just said a neutral "Okay" and leaned back against the wall.

The two of us were quiet for I didn't know how long.

In the corner of my eye, I could tell she was looking up at the moon. For what she was thinking was beyond the extent of my knowledge.

I managed to discreetly watch her. The moon's glow rained on her golden mane and made the strands shimmer like silver. Her pale skin reflected the moon's light enveloping her with a mysterious glow. Her face quiet and gentle, yet strong and dignified, continued to look at the natural magnificence above. And those vividly beautiful crimson eyes connected with mine.

"Can I ask you something?"

I flinched at the sound of her voice and upon the realization that I was caught staring at her so intently. I immediately turned away from her, giving some time to compose myself.

"Y-Yeah…" When I felt like I was ready enough, I tucked a few strands of my hair behind my ear to keep my shaking hand from being noticed. "W-What is it, Fate-chan?"

Fate took a moment before saying anything. But what came out were words I could never be prepared for. "Why do you like me?"

My eyes widened. I felt all the colors disappear from my face. I even stopped breathing. For a second, I thought my heart stopped beating.

_Why?_

The simple question shook me to the very core. They were just a few words and were easy enough to understand that even a toddler could easily give a simple reply to. _But…_

"…Why?" I repeated.

_I'm not a toddler and certainly for a question like this, there were never simple answers to begin with._

I looked at the blonde beside me and it was frustrating to see her so calm and emotionless, as if she weren't affected at all. As if she didn't care what my answer would be.

She broke eye contact to look down a little. "Um… let's change the question a bit," she said. "Have you always liked girls?"

"Eh?" I knew the answer. I wasn't sure if the new question was better or worse than the first one. I answered so quietly that it sounded like I was guilty. "No…" Like I regretted something the two of us knew of.

Fate hummed, another one of her neutral responses, in what sounded like she understood something. "I see."

_No, you don't._ I wanted to say but couldn't. Because I knew how contradicting my words and our situation were.

"I don't know why I like you." The words came out slowly and heavily. They were quiet but said without restraint. I drew my knees close and wrapped my arms around them. I suddenly felt cold, despite the thick blanket covering me. "The first time we met I just thought that you were really cool, that you were the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You really have beautiful hair and eyes. But then, I found out that you were the most annoying and obnoxious jerk on the face of this planet."

"H-Hey… Saying that while the person is here kinda hurts."

I laughed weakly, feeling a little sorry for the blonde. "But it's true," I said with a giggle. "Fate-chan, you're really popular. That's what you said to me before and I really believe it without a doubt. But there were times I just wanted to hit you."

It was her turn to laugh. "So you had such violent tendencies with all your crushes?"

I blushed when she said the last part. And she reminded me who I was with. "Um, well… I never really liked someone before."

"What? Why not? You had to have someone you liked at your old school."

"Well… yes, but…"

"But what?"

"I didn't like them enough to confess to."

It was Fate's turn to be surprised. "…Oh. Really?"

I meekly nodded, making sure not to look at her.

"If you find me so annoying and obnoxious," she said, "then why do you like me?"

I laughed but I knew it was half-heartedly done. "I really wish I knew." I looked up and was tempted to mentally send an urgent wish to the stars above, hoping that they would grant it. "It would've been easier if I said I liked you because you're beautiful and cool and fun to be with but I don't think those would be good enough reasons to explain why I have such feelings for you. Sometimes, you'd annoy me to the point of hitting you and hating you with every fiber of my being."

"W-Wait!" Fate said pleadingly, "would it be too late to get down on my knees, grovel and beg for your mercy and forgiveness?"

Once again, I found myself laughing at her words. She looked so cute when she gets flustered. It was somewhat a refreshing sight to see when she's usually cool, composed and carefree. "That won't be necessary though."

"Really?" Her eyes and face brightened with hope.

And just from seeing her happy, I knew I was looking at her with gentleness and love.

Love. Well, it was kinda futile to keep denying it since it was really inevitable. "Yes," I smiled genuinely. "Because no matter how much you annoy me, Fate-chan will always be someone important to me."

I rarely see Fate blush and that moment was one of them. "…Wow."

Even though this would be another confession on my part—making it my third one, I guess, to the same person—I said the words which I honestly knew to be real.

I giggled at her dumbfounded look. "Well, it really doesn't matter anymore though, right?" I felt a little uneasy when I said those words.

Fate's head snapped up.

_Life really is unfair._ I was alone with the girl I loved and yet I could never hope to have her. It would've been nice if she could like me back but…

"_I've already fallen for someone. And I only go out with the person I love."_

Just remembering her words, how she said them so honestly and with… love, I could feel my stomach twist into painful knots. I wanted to be angry at her but I wanted to be angrier at myself. "Fate-chan has someone she loves, right?"

But I knew I can't be selfish. I knew I can't be demanding. _To whoever has Fate's heart, please give the one I love happiness._

Fate's jaw dropped and her face wore a cute pinkish blush. "Wait! Why would you say—"

"That's what you said to the upperclassman, right? And you wanted Hayate-chan to keep her promise about drawing herself a mustache and goatee with a broad permanent marker."

"Don't forget the thick eyebrows." She frowned as she crossed her arms. With a determined look, she said, "That just reminds me. She hadn't done it yet. I have to make sure that raccoon keeps her end of the bargain."

I giggled remembering the hilarious commotion a few days back. The serious atmosphere we had was slowly forgotten. Or that's what I thought… "You really like this person, huh Fate-chan?"

The girl blushed darkly. Fate wove her fingers together and leaned her forehead against them. From where I sat, I couldn't see her face or whatever expression she was wearing. The girl kept silent but I had the feeling that she was trying to think carefully with the next words to say to me.

After all, Fate knew how I really felt for her. And somehow, that fact, along with the idea that Fate has fallen for someone, was really painful.

She breathed in and out. And paused before she faced me. "Yes." It was silent yet strong. "I really do."

I felt a stabbing pain when I looked into those resolutely beautiful eyes. The longer I stared, the more I wanted to break down and cry.

I didn't know what to cry for though. Should I cry that Fate would finally be granted the happiness I wished for her? Or should I cry because I would never have the right to give such happiness to the one I love?

Either way, it was still painful, having my heart broken.

_It really was over._

I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to turn away and, at the very least, break eye contact with her. _Life really is cruel._ "Sh-Shouldn't we go back to the party then?" I hoped she didn't notice my voice shaking.

"Huh? Why should we?"

"I mean," I cleared my throat. "Maybe the person you like is right down at the party." I still didn't know who it was though. But maybe Fate was just being nice, that's why she was with me rather than with the person she really wanted to be with.

"Well… technically…" she sounded hesitant. "They're not _in_ the party right now. They're actually… somewhere else."

_I knew it._ With just her answer, it was clear to me who it really was. Fate had fallen in love with someone during the summer and she once told me that she wanted to visit Uminari. And she wanted to personally tell Yuuno something they discussed when they first met last summer.

I regretted going to that family restaurant with Yuuno. She must've liked him when they first met. Yuuno and Fate were both important to me and no matter how it hurt, I wanted to support them with any way that I could.

"Well," I tried to put on a happy, supportive and convincing smile. "If Fate-chan really likes that person, he must be really great. I mean, I knew him since I was little, so… of course, I'm happy for both you and Yuuno-kun."

Fate smiled brightly and nodded. "Yeah, I'm happy for both me and Yu…" But that smile soon froze and faltered. "_WHAT?!_"

I squeaked and jumped from my spot, genuinely startled by Fate's sudden outburst.

"Wait!" She grabbed my shoulders with both her hands. Her face was really flustered. Her entire body shook as she tried to restrain herself from exploding again. Her eyes swirled with what looked to be panic and slight hysteria. "Just now! What did you say just now?! _Please_ tell me I heard you wrong!"

I blinked. _Did she want me to keep it a secret from Yuuno until she tells him herself?_ "D-Don't worry, Fate-chan. I never told Yuuno-kun you like him—"

"Who the hell gave you that idea?!" she screamed as her hands clutched her head and hair, ready to rip them out.

"N-No one!" I tried to answer and explain, "I—"

"Was it that damn raccoon?" She asked in an unusually lower and darker voice, her wine-red eyes filling with bloodlust. "Now, I'm _really_ going to murder her!"

"What?! No! I-It wasn't Hayate-chan either!"

"Then who the hell told you that I was interested in that damn ferret?!"

I was really confused. "I don't understand." Seriously, I really didn't. "When someone gave you that letter, you rejected them saying you were interested in someone else—"

Fate rubbed her temples with her knuckles. "Yes, I know I said that but—"

"And you said that it happened during summer vacation! And you asked me about Uminari and if Yuuno-kun lived there. So it must've been him!"

Fate clutched her head and shook them from side to side. "In the name of all that is holy, why, _why_ is this happening to me?!" She was on the very edge of hysteria. "I really don't get it anymore!"

I was beginning to feel annoyed. I stood up and completely ignored the shooting pain that had yet to subside in my foot and towered over the seemingly devastated blonde. "You're the one I don't get, Fate-chan! You're too cruel! Playing with other people's feelings. You're such an idiot!" I shouted down at her.

Fate stood just as quick as I did. "Wait, you shouldn't be standing!" she chided. "Your foot still needs—"

"Forget about my foot!" I cut her off sharply, shouting at her. My chest ached and I knew I was on the verge of crying.

Fate obediently closed her mouth and just stood there.

I immediately felt guilty for shouting at her. I couldn't look at her face. Because I knew, everything would just start breaking down.

"Can you please stop being so kind to me?" I said in a quiet yet trembling voice. "I think I said this to you before…" _This was it. _I had to make it loud and clear for both our sakes. "I know… you know that I like you. If this keeps up… with the way things are, I don't think I can take any more of this." I squeezed my eyes shut, the pain was crushing my chest, making it harder for me to think.

Fate still didn't say anything.

So I continued and the words just rolled out and didn't seem to stop any time soon. "You said you were interested in someone. At first… I really thought it was Yuuno-kun but you strongly said it wasn't him. If it's not him, then it would surely be someone else. Knowing that and being with you while having these feelings, isn't it too cruel? I mean, it would've been better… if you hated me… and I hated you."

The first tear had finally slipped past my will of holding it back and I felt it trail down my cheek. One followed by another. My throat felt like it was strangled, making it hard for me to take in air.

"If only I could hate you…" I quietly whimpered. "It really would've been easier that way." Tiny sobs then escaped my lips. I knew I sounded pathetic. I angrily wiped the tears from my cheeks and then my eyes, and finally covered my face. And I softly cried against them. "But I know that… it's just impossible." I felt like running away. I didn't want Fate to see how weak I was.

I cried for what felt like hours. All I could think about was how utterly shameless I was in front of her. And the girl hadn't even spoken a word.

And what I greatly feared the most was that she would again brush my feelings off, as it was a joke, as if it was nothing to her. And I'd be constantly reminded that Fate would never change for anyone else.

Those thoughts running through my mind all the more made my chest heavier. The knots in the pit of my stomach grew worse. And I couldn't help but cry even more.

I felt arms slowly wrapping around me. They were gentle and warm. And I felt safe in them. The familiar soft scent of lavender calmed me.

I didn't know whether to feel happy and return her embrace or to be angry and push her away. I didn't know what could possibly be running inside her head after all the things I said to her, after pouring my feelings out. I was still powerless when it comes to her.

"Fate…-chan?"

She still didn't say anything. Wordlessly, she held me tighter, drawing our bodies closer. Fate was taller but despite that, she buried her face on the spot between my shoulder and neck.

"You…" Fate started quietly, her voice muffled. "All this time, you always apologized for being a bother. You always thought that you were a nuisance to me, didn't you?"

I swallowed. My throat dry. "Well… that's because—"

"And I keep telling you you're not," she firmly whispered, sounding a little angry. But she didn't let me go and only held me closer. I could feel her fingers grasping the cloth of my coat. "Please believe me when I say it, okay? I would never think that you're a bother to me, let alone hate you. I can't imagine myself doing that at all. I could… never hate you." She said the last part more quietly but she also sounded desperate, pleading.

Locked inside her embrace, I couldn't find a better place to be. Silent tears just continued to cascade down my cheeks. The emotions inside me just kept swelling up, growing more and more. And there was no doubt that I too could never hope to hate her.

I just loved her so much.

With that realization, I squeezed my eyes shut, but more tears just seemed to slip past and continued to trail down my face.

_Why… Why do you have to be so wonderful?_

* * *

><p>A glass of water was held out to me. I looked up and saw the owner of the hand.<p>

Fate smiled, still having worry in her eyes. "Have you calmed down now?"

I accepted the offer and tore my eyes away from hers. "Y-Yes… I'm fine now. I'm sorry that you had to see that. That was really embarrassing." I raised the glass to my lips and sipped some of the clear liquid, stopping myself from saying anything further since I really did feel embarrassed.

The girl giggled and sat down as she waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. We're the only ones here."

"But still…"

"You don't have to feel embarrassed," she said with a reassuring smile. "I got to see a side of you that no one else has. That makes me happy. Plus, I had the chance to get you a glass of water too. It's like we traded places from last time."

I pretended to frown and pout. "Seeing me cry makes you happy? You enjoy making the people who like you cry, Fate-chan?"

Fate laughed, holding her hands up in defense. "It's not like that. Plus, what I said only applies to you. Not that I enjoy making you cry, of course!" she quickly added. "It's just… how should I say…" She ruffled her hair a little as she thought of her next words. She faced forward and some of her hair hid away her eyes from my view. "It's like I'm getting to know a side of you that no one else knows about. And I want it to stay that way. I want to…"

She trailed off and bit on her lower lip. She didn't say anything for a few seconds.

"You… want to?" I gently prodded her but she still didn't continue or look my way.

Instead, she stood up and pulled her phone out of her jacket. Turning the screen on, its backlight lit up part of her face. For a while, she was pressing her fingers on her phone. And when I was about to ask her if there was something wrong, she hurriedly strode to a part of the room a few feet away and crouched down, tinkering with something I couldn't clearly see because of how the area was dimly lit.

I was startled when I heard a short static noise. It sounded like it came from some speakers hidden somewhere in the large room. It sounded like it was connected to something.

Then I heard soft strumming of guitar strings. The soothing intro sounded familiar.

"What… What's going on?" I asked to no one.

"You like this song, right?"

I didn't notice that Fate was back to my side, crouching on her knees. Her eyes looking at mine intently and patiently.

_How did she know?_ I felt my head nod. "…Yeah."

I had thought of it before. But it was still a rare sight to see. I think I would never get used to it.

Seeing Fate smile so beautifully.

"Then…" She held her hand to me, her palm facing up. With that entrancing smile of hers. "Would you… like to dance?"

My heart started racing. My face became warm. I felt my mouth slacken. I didn't think such a thing could happen. I bowed my head and looked up since the next thing I'd say would surely be embarrassing and she'd just make fun of me. "I'm really… not very good at dancing."

Burgundy eyes blinked twice. A small chuckle was heard. "Don't worry. I'll let you step on my feet. I don't mind at all."

"But I do!" _Geez, I knew it._

And there I thought that with such a soothing song playing and being with the girl I loved under the clear night sky full of stars, it was undoubtedly… the most perfect scene I could ever imagine.

But sometimes, Fate really knew how to ruin the mood.

I pouted some more remembering how easily she did it.

_This is my last dance with you_

My hand was gently held up by another. Fate took my hand in hers and it was so close to her face that I thought… she would plant her soft lips on it.

"I don't want to just dance with you though," she whispered. "There's something more."

I swallowed and nibbled my bottom lip. I was being irrationally nervous. She was close. She was holding my hand. And we were the only ones in the big room.

I subtly cleared my throat and hoped that my voice wouldn't betray me. "Like what?"

Fate didn't answer and just smiled. "Let's find out?" She avoided answering my question as she tugged on my hand and I followed wordlessly.

She led me to the middle of the room.

_This is my last chance for us_

The spot was softly lit under the moonlight.

The taller girl stepped closer and I surprisingly didn't step away. I was unquestionably drawn to her.

Seeing her up close, Fate's features became all the more beautiful. My breath was literally taken away. My gaze dropped from her face.

The next thing I knew, I felt her forehead leaning on mine. I could hear her patient smile in her voice. "Relax," she whispered.

I found myself shaking my head slowly. _How could I relax when you're so close to me?_ My heart was pounding. I could clearly hear its steady but strong rhythm. I prayed that Fate wouldn't notice it.

Then I felt her pull away a little.

I looked up and saw her with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry," she said. "Maybe… we shouldn't do this. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." She took one step back and still had that expression on her face.

There were things in my life that I didn't like. And there were things I regretted for not being true and honest about my real feelings.

If I didn't do something, Fate was really going to go away. The thought scared me.

And seeing her make that kind of face, that lonely and fragile face. Seeing it made my chest hurt. And I hated it more.

_So don't let go_

Without thinking, and letting my heart and feelings completely take over for once, I reached up and wrapped my arms around her neck.

It was my turn.

Though it was my last chance, I still wanted to show her how much she meant to me.

"I…" Mustering my courage, I said against the crook of her neck, "I want to dance with Fate-chan, too."

There was a moment of silence. "R-Really?" She sounded surprised and hesitant.

But I decided to be honest even for just one night and let my heart make the decisions for me. "I can't think of anyone else I'd want to be with now. I can't think of anyone I'd want to hold close." I held her closer. Our warmth melting as one. "Fate-chan's… the only one."

Arms wound around my back and pulled me closer. And it was pure bliss. It was then that I fully understood why people wanted to stop time in moments like these.

_Make it last all night _

I really was in love.

"That's…"

"Hmm?" I looked at her, lifting my face from where it happily was.

The girl was grinning from ear to ear. "That's just awesome!" She said and once again pressed her forehead against mine. This time, I didn't look away. She sighed, clearly pleased. "We're actually the same." She whispered happily and giggled.

Her small laughter was contagious. I found myself giggling with her.

Her melodious laughter was the best and most precious music I had ever heard.

Our giggles died down until all that we could hear was the song that was still playing clearly resonating around the two of us.

We swayed slowly to the music as if our hearts and minds were one. We danced in a locked embrace. My arms around her neck. Hers around my waist.

I was slow-dancing with the person I love.

I was glad that we were the only ones in the room. I think I wouldn't be able to do this in front of so many people. Most of the guests knew Fate and majority of them were her fans. They would wonder who the normal-looking girl was next to someone as beautiful as Fate.

And that person Fate liked might be one of them.

I shoved that thought away and buried my face deeper under Fate's neck. The blonde, in response, drew me closer.

I didn't notice it before. But since I was together with Fate, the words flowing out of the song together with the soft plucking of the guitar strings were somehow conveying a sad meaning to me.

That Fate might soon leave me.

_I kept my feeling so deep_

Though she was never mine to begin with, I felt her drifting further and further out of my reach. And since someone had already captured her heart, it felt like it was finally… the end of the line for me.

The night was somehow my farewell for my dreams and hopes that someday Fate would return my feelings.

But even after that, I just want her to be happy with whoever she chose.

I would be a friend. I would be her confidante. I would send her off and support her silently behind the scenes with a smile. I just want her to be happy.

_So close and yet so far_

I listened to the lyrics of the song. I liked them. I felt I could somehow relate to its message. Or something like that. But I didn't expect Fate to know about it. It never crossed my mind that she, of all people, would know that I liked this song.

She was the last person I want her to know that I liked it.

For the song was somehow conveying how I felt about her and what I wanted to say to her.

_I can't let you slip away tonight_

And as the singer put in more emotion to the bridge of the song, I held Fate tighter. So I could forever imprint these feelings in my memory.

That there was this one night where I held and danced with the one I love.

It really was a sad song.

_Because it really was my last dance with you…_

That thought alone made me want to cry again.

_To let you know that what I feel for you is so real_

The song was coming to its end… and so did this first and last chance to make her mine.

And as the last strings were slowly strummed, the room became silent once again.

But despite the end of the song, Fate and I stayed where we were, still in each other's arms, still swaying in a slow, slow dance.

How I wished it were that way.

But sooner or later, reality would find a way to wake me from such a beautiful dream.

I didn't move from where my face was buried on Fate's neck. I held on to the hope that the night would never end. "…Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"The song stopped," I informed lamely.

She hummed, sounding nonchalant. "So it did."

I hesitated a little before asking, "Should we stop?"

A pause. "Do you want to stop?"

The answer should be quite obvious though. And yet… "Yes." There I was. Being a complete fool.

Fate loosened her embrace and lifted her head. And in consequence, I left the comfort of being surrounded in her warmth.

We both stood apart but still close enough for me to hear her quiet breaths. The two of us silently looked at each other. Her gentle yet silent eyes gazed down at me. She didn't say anything for a few seconds.

I, on the other hand, wanted to tell her that she was the most important person to me.

I showed her a forced smile instead. "You should be doing this more with the one you love, right? Maybe during your dates or something." I was starting to ramble. So I looked down. "I'm sure they're a better dancer than me. But I'm glad that I didn't step on your feet this whole ti—"

"Nanoha."

…_What?_ I must've been hearing things. I told myself that it was just my imagination. _I thought I heard her say…_ I slowly lifted my head. _There was no way that that was her saying my name. _Fate's head lowered a little. Her eyes were obscured by her blonde forelocks. "Fate-chan…" I needed to know that… "Did you just say my—"

"I want to do this more with you," she said softly, almost in a whisper. "I don't want to dance with anyone else and I especially don't want to go on dates with anyone else, except you, Nanoha."

_It wasn't my… imagination._

"You…" It really was real. Not my imagination. Not in a dream. Definitely, the one standing before me was the real Fate, saying my name with that soft, gentle voice of hers. "You finally said my name."

The girl looked up and blinked upon hearing what I said and stifled a chuckle. "After all I said that's the only thing you heard?"

_Can you really blame me?_ "I can't help it!" I said in a slightly annoyed tone despite feeling happy for finally hearing Fate addressing me normally by my real name and not just using nicknames or calling me by my full name in a mocking way. "This is… the first time I heard you say my name so… normally. I'm just not used to it, that's all."

She sighed and her head drooped down in a show of dejection. "Seriously? That's it?" she said tiredly but recovered in a second to let out a laugh. "You really are weird!"

I felt embarrassed and regretted telling her my thoughts. "Don't laugh, you jerk," I grumbled, a little angry.

I stared at the floor and at our feet while she continued to alternate from laughs to snickers. _Fate's still a jerk, after all_,I decided.

It was a moment after that I heard Fate's laughter dying down. _She must've grown tired already._

I could hear the crowd outside the sky room from where I stood. The guests seemed to be fussing about something.

"Nanoha…"

She called but I was still a little angry at her and didn't look up just yet.

"…I'm only going to say this once, so please listen carefully."

She sounded serious. Knowing Fate, I was still not sure though. But I looked up anyway. I met her eyes. In the end, I couldn't stay mad at her. And all my annoyances faded. Her antics and teases were quickly forgiven.

Soon the room and the rest of the world became quiet and still. The faraway music and noises from the party were tuned out after gazing into those gentle ruby orbs.

"I love you."

My eyes widened. _What? _"… Just now. What did you just…"

I couldn't even finish one sentence. I thought my heart had stopped. I couldn't believe what I just heard, what was happening.

I was too… shocked, dumbfounded. My trembling hands covered my mouth. It felt right in staying where it was at that time. I didn't know what to say at all. "…You're kidding," I accused her weakly.

If it was a joke, it was a terribly cruel one.

But… Fate didn't seem to be joking. Her eyes never left mine. I could see that they were sincere and determined. Her face calm and solemn, and yet had that gentleness that was uniquely hers.

My chest clenched tightly. A lump was forming inside my throat. My hands turned icy and numb. My knees had gone weak and shaky. My eyes were stinging with tears. I squeezed them shut. It was just… too good to be true. "You're kidding," I whimpered.

I wasn't sure what to feel. I was suddenly thrown in a whirlwind of emotions that my mind and heart couldn't possibly keep up.

"Nanoha." I heard Fate softly call out my name again. And I felt her warm hands gently touching my wrists, carefully prying my hands from my face. Our fingers wove together seamlessly, as if it were the most natural thing to do. Our hands fit each other perfectly, as if they knew how to do it since long ago.

I couldn't hold my feelings any more. I wanted to say it too. I wanted her to know that I loved her so much.

Fate leaned forward and tilted her head a little. And I met her half way, before the two of us closed our eyes.

And I felt her soft lips finally touching mine. Gentle, tender and loving.

We were connected, our hearts were connected. Our feelings finally crossed each other. I was finally able to reach her.

It was then that I realized that things such as magic and miracles really did exist.

Right then and there, the world became brighter. Everything fell into place. Everything was just perfect.

_I love you, too._

And far into the distance, I could hear the sound of fireworks in the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end… **

***sees murderous glares and shiny sharp knives***

**Of the first arc! OF THE FIRST ARC!**

**I really don't have much to say. (-_-)**

**You guys must be tired from reading this chapter, right? Well, you can tell me aaaaaaaall about it.**

**Reviews, PMs, comments, questions, death-threats are ALL welcome. I am THAT big hearted! Hahahaha! But I don't have a heart condition though.**

****Edit: How dumb could I get?! I almost forgot the most important part! Just wanna say a big, fat THANK YOU to all the readers! I know I am clearly not the most punctual author in the fanfiction world. But I love all of you for supporting and following this story. Even though the author disappears oh so suddenly. Once again, thank you for the reviews, PMs and support! You guys are the best! XD****

**Oh, by the way, I made a poll in my profile! You guys can check it out! I'm interested to know your votes! Hahahaha!**

**See you guys really soon-ish! But before then, I'd be going through hell for the next two weeks since our major exams are coming up. I need all the luck I can get! orz**

'**Till we meet again! Fare thee well~!**


	13. Prelude to the Stars and Fireworks

**A/N: Ladies and gents, as some of you may have already noticed, I have this worrying or, rather, annoying habit to appear and disappear like a tsuchinoko, and update sporadically. Some of you actually call it scary. I wonder why… :D**

**Anyway, you're more likely to catch the Geminids meteor shower than see me update. And for that, I am down on my knees, begging for all of you to show me mercy! orz**

**But aside from that nasty habit of mine and some RL stuffs, I have recently discovered other social networks especially the one with the bird, which unfortunately entertained me so much that I delayed my progress with the update! Hahaha! Yes, I am a genuine loser at heart. So these are some of the reasons why I was… late in coming back. **

**Do forgive me.**

**And I know I missed a LOT of holidays so… yeah, my timing really is awful. Please don't follow me.**

**I proofread each scene individually as I wrote the chapter for the last few… months. And I did it again one last time before considering it done. But I'm still sure there are some grammatical errors I missed somewhere over the rainbow.**

**To err is human after all. But still I do apologize for the typos, inconsistencies, misspellings and others that you may find along the way.**

**Disclaimer segment: Seriously, I don't own anything. I don't even have a bike! DX**

* * *

><p>"Are you asleep?"<p>

I whispered into the quiet room as I slowly opened the door again, careful not to make it creak too much to wake the person I had visited.

Just how we left her awhile ago, Nanoha was tucked in bed, most certainly sleeping soundly. My voice lowered into hushed tones. "Sorry for disturbing you again," I apologized to her even though I knew she couldn't hear me. "I wanted to leave you my notebook. I wrote down notes for you in class. Hope these will help."

Watching her sound asleep, hearing her steady breathing, yet Nanoha still looked a bit pale.

I never felt so helpless, to not be able to do anything to make her better faster.

It actually surprised me when Hayate told us that she'd be taking a day off to rest since she got a fever. I blamed myself for not reminding her to take care of her health more. Really, I should've tried harder. If I did, Nanoha wouldn't be sick in bed.

As if being drawn, I quietly approached Nanoha's bed, kneeling beside it as I grabbed her still warm hand. Her fever wasn't completely gone yet even though she looked fine awhile ago.

My hand smoothed the hair on her head and brushed some of the auburn locks away from her eyes. I watched her face as it slightly looked restless. I wanted to take away whatever was hurting her.

I recited a silent prayer, hoping that she'd feel better soon and be healthy again. For a bright smile suited her more.

And before I knew it, I ended my little prayer for the girl I loved, with a tender kiss on her forehead.

I opened my mouth, _I'm in love with you _were on the very tip of my tongue.

But nothing rolled out and instead, my mouth snapped shut and I was completely torn with what I really wanted to say. I chickened out in the last second and instead said, "Please get better soon."

Well, that was one thing I wanted to say too, much more than the one I had originally intended to. Nanoha's health came first and foremost after all.

I felt like school wasn't the same with her missing even for just one day.

For a few moments, I knelt there as if I were waiting. For what it was, I wasn't really sure. I just wanted to be with her for as long as I could. But then I remembered that the others were waiting for me downstairs. So I really had no choice but to go.

Reluctantly, I carefully slipped my hands from hers to not wake her and stood up. I was about to leave when I heard a tiny voice saying "Don't go," causing my heart to skip a beat.

Nanoha was still asleep but I knew she was the one who definitely told me not to leave. Returning to her side again, my hands found hers once more. "I'm sorry," I really was. "I don't want to either." That was the truth. "But I should let you rest." I raised her hands to my lips, thankful that she was asleep. I knew I wouldn't be forward enough to do this if she were wide awake. "But once your fever's gone and you're all better, you can go back to school tomorrow. And I promise we'll see each other then, okay?"

When no reply came, I patiently waited for a few moments more. And when time had already passed enough for me to really say that she had finally succumbed to a deep slumber, I left the room as quietly as I came.

But when I thought about it, I really had no idea why I just did what I did.

Not that I regretted doing it. But there were rare times that I ever felt regret.

I mean, c'mon, you only live once, right?

_But what the hell did I just do to Nanoha?!_

Well, they were practically harmless. I knew what I was doing but at the same time, I didn't.

When I decided to go back, I only intended to leave the notebook the others—mostly Hayate, so blatantly mentioned to Nanoha.

And I didn't mean to kiss her!

Or even almost, _almost_ confess my feelings for her!

I must've been caught in the moment that I wasn't using my head right. Something was definitely wrong with me. _Life can't be this cruel, right?!_

An imaginary buzzer in my head told me I was wrong.

Yeah, sometimes life felt like teasing you a little and whimsically decided to up its game a level higher so it could drive you to the very brink of your sanity, finally bringing its trump card to ultimately throw you off your momentum.

Events one after the other started to unfold beyond my control, beyond my calculations, beyond my plans.

Everything was thrown out of whack, out of my normal, everyday routine.

Yeah, life was becoming a pain.

And to add to the seemingly never-ending list of my inner ranting, I just had to do _that_ to her while she was sick, medicated and half-asleep in bed!

I was practically taking advantage of her while she was lying there defenseless! _Oh my god, what kind of animal have I become?!_

I smacked my forehead, surprising my other companions walking beside me to the bus stop.

"Were you trying to kill a fly on your forehead by any chance, Fate-chan?"

I lowered my hand, not feeling the sting on my face and hand, and lazily turned to the side with a straight face. "No, Hayate. I wasn't."

"You looked like you were, though," Vita added. When she didn't look away to glare at something else other than my face, her dark blue eyes narrowed as something caught her attention. "Hey, Fate."

"W-What?" I asked, leaning away a bit when I saw her keenly observing me. "Do I have something on my face or… something?" _Did I really kill a fly without noticing it—Eew!_

Her frown deepened even more when her brows drew together in suspicion. "Your face is red."

"Huh?!"

Our other three companions faced me at the same time and it was obvious that they agreed with the redhead's observation.

"You're right, Vita!" Hayate exclaimed, a little awestruck at what she was seeing. "Fate-chan, are you blushing?"

"No!" I denied vehemently with a cracked voice. "W-Why would I be blushing?!"

Alisa crossed her arms and actually directed a smug smirk at me. Her forest green eyes watched me like a hawk. "You tell us," she said and chuckled. "Your face is almost the same color as your eyes."

"Don't be ridiculous," I growled. "Maybe it's because of the hot weather we're having."

"It's nearly autumn, Fate-chan," Suzuka pointed out matter-of-factly. "And besides," the purple-haired heiress tilted her head to the side, "your face doesn't really get this flushed during summer either."

I was inwardly wracking my brain to come up with some other more decent excuse. "W-Well…" I knew I couldn't possibly convince Suzuka.

"Y'know..." Hayate's brows scrunched together, pondering something deeply. "After we visited Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan—besides her violent tendencies—was fine and dandy. But when she came back after letting Nanoha-chan borrow her notebook… she became like _this_."

And I forgot that this raccoon could actually be as sharp as a razor if she really put her mind to it.

This time, baby blue eyes, which were usually filled with a perverted glimmer, narrowed suspiciously at me. She and Vita were definitely related. _Sorry, Vita. Again, looks like you and Hayate really are related. _

A chocolate brow of hers arched up, eying me intensely. "Which could only mean one thing…" she paused for her usual dramatic effect.

Vita looked bored.

Alisa was impatiently tapping her foot.

Suzuka was calmly smiling.

I subtly gulped, actually nervous that Hayate might be onto me about what happened when I went back to Nanoha's room.

She whipped a finger at me and declared, "You're also sick just like Nanoha-chan!"

… _Huh?_

"Ooh," Vita awed but still maintained that uninterested face of hers.

"Fate-chan's sick?" Suzuka clarified and looked back to me. "Maybe you're right, Hayate-chan. I mean, both of them are the committee reps."

Alisa hummed in agreement. "I see," she nodded her head as if she clearly understood everything. "Must be stress, right?"

I stared at all three of them, dumbfounded.

"That's right!" Hayate stood in a proud pose, happy with her deduction. "You two must've really been tired from all those meetings and other bunch of stuffs. It's only understandable, right Fate-chan?"

Next, I stared at the brunette munchkin, who I incorrectly presumed to be someone sharp.

I released a sigh. But I wasn't sure if it was out of relief or not. I was actually worried for nothing.

Many thanks to the universe for providing me some idiots for friends.

The bus came into view at the right time and lurched into a stop before us. Suzuka, Alisa and I got on, parting ways with Hayate and Vita, whose house was only a couple of blocks away from the bus stop.

I chose a seat that would let all three of us sit together, as I sat by the window, Suzuka and Alisa slipped right beside me.

"I hope Nanoha-chan would feel better soon," prayed Suzuka.

"Yeah, it was kinda boring without her around," Alisa agreed. "Right, Fate?"

I watched small shops, trees and people pass by. "Maybe," I answered without looking away from the window.

Whatever Alisa or Suzuka said after that, I couldn't tell. They were talking about the upcoming festival or something unrelated to what I was currently preoccupied with.

I kissed Nanoha.

I frowned at my own thought.

_Well, technically, it was on her forehead but still…_

Just being near her, seeing her looking so peaceful and cute plucked the right heartstrings in me.

And the next thing I knew… I mentally confessed my feelings to the girl I fell for but never said it out loud.

I wasn't sure if that was okay or not.

Remembering her sleeping face and how she whispered a soft "Don't go" to me with just the two of us in her room were forever etched into my memory.

I smiled when I remembered holding her hand in mine._ I want to hold hands with her more._

I wasn't sure if she knew if it was me or not but I just couldn't help myself.

My feelings for her overwhelmed all logic and restraint. What was important for me was that exact moment.

And to think that I wouldn't actually get angry if Hayate guessed it right.

The corner of my lips tipped up into a smile.

And to think I wouldn't mind revealing to all four of them the name of the person I fell for.

* * *

><p>It was nearing evening and the sun had almost set. I just remembered that it was my turn to make dinner. Mom and Chrono told me earlier that they'd be a little late but they would definitely make it in time for all three of us to eat together.<p>

I pulled my house keys and opened the door to the Harlaown household. "I'm home," I called out in greeting and, on cue, came a muffled squeaky-bark from the kitchen.

I heard tiny paws with tiny claws scraping on the marble floor as it hurriedly ran to follow the sound of my voice.

"Arf?"

An energetic ball of red-orange fur ran, slipped a little and finally skidded into a stop at my feet. Its tail wagging like an out of control metronome, panting with its tongue out, clearly tired from its little sprint.

"Hey, girl," I kneeled down and started scratching her little head. "Did you miss me?" I ruffled her overgrown fur around her head which looked like a lion's mane to me.

She answered with a squeaky bark and started to pounce up to lick my chin. I laughed, her tiny tongue tickling me. When she had calmed down, she was panting even more.

I quirked an eyebrow. "You must be thirsty, huh?" I stood up and started to walk to the kitchen, switching to house slippers along the way.

Arf followed me obediently without me telling her to.

I looked for her water bowl which I found to be almost empty.

I sighed. "I thought I told Chrono to refill your water for me since I was taking out the trash last night." Picking up the almost-empty bowl, I opened the tap, rinsed it and refilled it almost to the brim.

Arf sat on her hind legs and patiently waited as I carefully set it back down and eagerly started drinking from it soon after.

Happy that the small dog was happy, I went up to my room to change and wash up before preparing dinner.

When I opened the door, I wasn't that surprised to find it neat and clean, even the books I was reading last night were stacked back to their proper place on my shelf.

A smile instantly appeared on my face. Mom must've cleaned it while I was eating breakfast with Chrono this morning.

Slipping my bag from my shoulder, I emptied my pockets for anything before taking them off to change. Next was my blazer that almost had all of the things I wouldn't forget to bring before leaving the house.

I pulled out my mp3 player, phone—a message from Mom—I shrugged and reminded myself to read it later…

I frowned at the tiny thing on my palm. A candy Shari gave me during lunch. Since it would be a waste to ignore it, I opened the yellow and silver foil and popped it in my mouth. It was lemon flavored.

And the last one was—

Feeling the thing in my hand… made me stop from pulling it out.

_I had… completely forgotten about it._

Once more, I held it a little tighter and slowly pulled it out from my blazer's breast pocket.

And it made me realize that I was only fooling myself.

I stared at it. I stared at it for I didn't know how long.

My body went numb. I didn't know what to think or feel.

But there was one person that came to mind…

_Nanoha._ My heart whispered the name of the girl I loved. _Who was I trying to fool?_ My chest slowly became heavy. And I suddenly felt weak, exhausted even for no apparent reason.

I heard the door slowly open. I forgot to close it when I got inside my room. It couldn't be Mom or Chrono.

I was right when I felt a small body of fur beside my leg. I heard her whimper and tried to comfort me with its small paw resting on my foot.

Somehow, I just broke down, realizing my careless mistake.

I wanted this feeling. I wanted to be the one to make her happy. I wanted to be by her side and be with her always.

But deep down, I knew they would just be empty words in the end.

I knew what it was like. I saw the devastation they once wore. There were still nights that old memories merged with my dreams and turned them into suffocating and horrible nightmares.

I bit my lip, trying to fight off the numbness from spreading, to anchor me back to reality. "I can't…"

Just imagining her smiling face, just imagining the sweet sound of her laughter pained me when I thought about the future.

"I can't do this to you…"

_To both of us._

The sweet, lemon-flavored candy in my mouth instantly turned tasteless.

* * *

><p>The festival was just a few days away and the school was as busy as a beehive.<p>

Just like every year.

The atmosphere was always like this. Everyone was preoccupied with making this event more memorable than the previous year.

And since every student was busy, no one would be coming up to the roof. So I had the place all to myself for the next few hours or so.

The wind was nice, though it was getting cooler by the day. It was autumn after all, or nearing autumn. Either way, time was moving fast.

Listening to a song played in random shuffle in my mp3 player, I tuned out the bustling noises I could hear from down below. Even from such a high place like the rooftop, the wind would deliberately carry the sounds of laughter, friendly commands and teamwork all the way to where I was staying.

I looked up at the blue sky with calm clouds drifting along. _It would be nice if I could just stay here._

Her eyes were almost the same color.

_I wonder what she's doing now._ I thought in a daze. And I smiled at the idea that it would be nice that she was here with me.

I chuckled at that thought.

I couldn't possibly ask her out here. She would be way too busy since she's part of the food preparation group. I would just be getting in her way. Plus, she looked like the kind of girl that had a strong sense of duty.

Unlike me.

'_You don't have to do anything… not anymore.'_

Remembering my own words made me lie still for a moment. Despite the breeze playfully fluttering my golden locks above my eyes, I didn't even bat an eyelash. My mind returned me back to that moment when I treated Nanoha coldly.

I hurt her.

Again.

I didn't have to see her face to know that.

It must've surprised her. I mean, no normal human being could possibly foresee something like that.

She was just returning the notebook I lent her. And being Nanoha, she wanted to show her appreciation for something so trivial, like making me lunch.

It would've been nice if I just smiled and accepted her offer. And it would also make her happy. I was sure of it.

But then again, it would be better this way. I had to be realistic. And remind myself that Nanoha deserved better.

She doesn't need someone as defective and as broken.

I felt my jaw tighten. I was no longer listening to the mad riffs of the song playing from my player.

_This is bad. _Nanoha was all I could think about. Despite listening to the almost deafening sounds of the song playing in my gadget, I couldn't stop my thoughts from going back to her.

She was undoubtedly kind. She would smile sweetly and would see the good in all of the people around her. She was patient and understanding. She was quick to forgive. Her laughter was contagious. Her eyes were dazzling. She looked so adorably cute whenever I teased her.

And yet she had the most beautiful soul. Her face was just as cute and beautiful, of course. No one could possibly match the girl I loved.

I wanted her all to myself.

_That's why… _

I stood from where I sat and dusted off my skirt. I decided to go back to the classroom and get busy. Being alone with just my mind all around Nanoha wasn't doing me any good at all.

After all, realizing that I could never have her in the end was just plain depressing.

…_I have decided to not let her suffer in the future._

* * *

><p>I quickly ducked my head when a couple of middle school students passed by carrying a long prop at both ends. I was thankful for my fast reflex.<p>

"Sorry about that, Harlaown-senpai!" One of them shouted over their shoulder.

I looked at their flustered faces and decided not to make their day more stressful than it already was. "Don't worry about it," I yelled back with a smile. "Do your best for the festival."

Both of their faces brightened and blushed at the same time. The other one said a "Thank you very much" to me before telling his classmate that they should hurry. Both left after they gave a small bow to me.

Even though I had no idea who they were, it was still nice seeing the younger students work hard. Which reminded me that I had to hurry on back to my class.

Nanoha would be there. I wasn't sure if I should be happy or worried. I would be working close to her but I had decided to just keep my distance until—

Somebody bumped into me with a small yelp.

"I-I'm so sorry, Harlaown-senpai!" I heard her apologize without seeing her face.

I gave her a forgiving smile still. "No, I should be the one apologizing," I told her. It only happened since I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. I was too busy thinking about my relationship with Nanoha. "I wasn't watching where I was…" _Wait, her voice sounds familiar._ I looked up to finally see her face. I was right.

A redhead in short twin-tails with blue eyes looked worried that she might've upset me.

I inwardly sweatdropped. _Do I really have such a short fuse that I would get angry for such small things like this?_

"You're… that girl," I said. I didn't really get her name. I just knew that she was from TSAB's middle school.

And that I made her cry when I rejected her letter. Right in front of the other students to see. I mentally kicked myself. _Clearly, she didn't deserve that._

"Um…" She was fidgeting and looked at the students all around. "I should excuse myself, senpai. You must also be in a hurry, too." She turned on her heel after she gave a respectful bow.

"W-Wait!" I was surprised that the words came out before I could stop myself.

She hesitated in turning back. "Y-Yes? Is there something wrong?"

_Yeah, there's definitely something wrong with me._ "I… I'm…" _Both before and now._

At the very least, she ought to have an apology for how I treated her that day. I sighed and convinced myself to calm down first.

For one thing, she didn't deserve a half-hearted apology from the one who rejected her. "I think I didn't catch your name from last time."

She blinked but it was clear that she didn't see that coming, especially from me. "Um…" She stood properly and nervously glanced up at me before fixing her eyes to the ground. "T-Teana Lanster, Class 3-A of the middle school department."

_Wait, that name sounds familiar._ "Teana…" I repeated her name carefully. "…Lanster?" Recalling when and where I heard it before.

_[TSAB Middle School Student ID: Teana Lanster]_

That's when I remembered the digital letters that appeared on one of the school's vending machines, after I rigged it into giving me the information I wanted.

"Ah!" I pointed at her, finally remembering the name.

She visibly jumped at my action, her face drained out of its colors.

_It was her! _I felt bad in startling her. "W-Wait! It's not what you think!" I flailed my arms around, feeling a bit flustered. "I can explain! Really," I assured her with a rueful grin, silently asking her to hear me out.

There was a loud crash when some of the boys tripped into a pile of props, damaging most of them in the process. The rest of their classmates scolded them to stop goofing around.

It was too noisy to have a conversation where we stood. And seeing this many people was already making me feel uncomfortable ever since I came down from the roof.

"Um… can we talk somewhere less… crowded?" I asked her, to which she silently complied with a small nod.

I was relieved that she didn't run away and calmed down a bit. Seriously, am I really that scary? Didn't she try to confess that she liked me through a letter months ago?

Well, for the time being, that wasn't why I wanted to talk to her.

We walked away from where most of the students gathered and arrived at an almost deserted area of the building.

When I felt like I could breathe again, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. "Um… to start with," I took out a few bills and handed them to her. "Here."

She stared at what I was holding, her blue eyes blinked. "Um… these are…?"

Well, I wouldn't get it either if someone just randomly handed me some money. "Well, y'see…" I retracted my hand and rubbed my head sheepishly with the other. "I kinda have this habit … or knack in getting something from rigging the school vending machines if I forget to bring my money card with me or when I don't have enough credits."

The younger student listened but she still didn't get it.

So I continued, "Well, long story short, I programmed the thing to get the credits from the next student who'd swipe their money card with that machine. In exchange, I would get the item for free. Turned out, it was your name that came up when I went back to check." I extended my hand holding the bills again. "And so here I am, returning the money I indirectly owed you."

She was still quietly looking at it. And she didn't look like she was going to take them. "Um…"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you one thing first?"

I retracted my hand again. "Um, sure." I didn't expect this to happen though. I thought she'd just take it and leave. "What is it?"

She opened her mouth and closed it again. A pink tinge still tainted her young face. "Why are you doing this?"

My eyes widened a bit, a little surprised by her question. "Why, you ask? What do you mean?" I thought I already explained it to her that I borrowed some of her credits to get some snacks for Nanoha that time.

"What I mean, senpai, is that…" She nibbled on her lower lip and clenched her hands together over her chest. Her eyes still found the floor more interesting. "Please don't take this the wrong way. And I apologize if this may sound rude but…" This time, she looked up at me, a little more determined than she was a few minutes ago. "But you had the choice not to do this."

I blinked.

_Well, now that she mentioned it, she does have a point. I'll give her that._ But I kept those thoughts to myself and listened to her as she continued.

"I mean, it was just pure coincidence that it was my name that came up. But at that time, you only knew my name and I'm pretty sure the vending machines still don't have a feature that would show the student's ID picture along with their identification number, right?"

_Wow, she's pretty smart._ She would make a good investigator or something like that.

"And I'm mostly certain that you didn't know my name back when…" Her voice turned soft but was still loud enough for only the two of us to hear, "…when I wanted to give you my letter."

I recalled that day clearly since it was also the first time Nanoha and I fought.

"So my question is: would you still be doing this if you knew it was me?"

I didn't answer her right away. I let my arm fall to the side and folded the money in my hand before tucking it in my blazer pocket. It was my turn to cast my eyes to the floor.

Though I wanted us to talk in a less crowded place, I was starting to feel uncomfortable and was looking for a less tense atmosphere.

_Would I still be doing this… if I knew that Teana Lanster and the girl who tried to give me her letter along with her feelings was the same person?_

I mentally sighed, cursing the complexity of my life.

Then I remembered Nanoha. Honestly, no matter what I do, that girl just seemed to always find her way back into my mind, even when I was in an awkward predicament such as the one I was currently having.

I gave the underclassman a small smile. "Before I answer your question, I'd like to tell you five of my problems first."

The younger girl's eyes widened a little, silently confused. "Your… problems?"

"Don't worry," I assured her with a playful grin. "I'm not avoiding your question or anything. I'm getting there. I just came up with another way to answer it."

"Um… okay."

I flashed a toothy grin at her before I raised my hand with all five fingers raised up, "Well, let's see…" I started. "I'm _way_ too popular with the boys _and_ the girls." I folded my pinky finger and glanced up at Teana.

The girl blushed and looked away, confirming that my first problem was still accurate enough.

I giggled a little and continued, folding my fingers with each problem I mentioned. "Because of my looks, I stand out way too much so I'm almost always being watched. I have trouble sleeping at night. I run too fast for anyone to catch up." I paused to look back up at Teana. "Do you understand where I'm getting at?" I asked her.

To which the girl wore a lost expression and obviously shook her head at me.

I gave her an understanding smile. "And for the last one," My thumb was the only one left unfolded. "I hate… irresponsible people." With that last one, my hand closed into a loose fist.

I slowly opened it once again. My gaze lingered on it for awhile, smiling as I remembered that I had this similar conversation once with Nanoha before.

Somehow, it felt nostalgic, like a precious memory wrapped in a gentle warm glow.

"Five of them! Yehey!" I showed the younger student my open palm too and grinned happily at her.

Teana just laughed politely, clearly still not understanding why I told her something like this. "I'm still not sure if I understand, senpai."

I shrugged casually. "I honestly can't blame you," I said. "But believe me, this is kind of an answer to both our questions." I jammed my hands into my blazer's pockets. "If I were the same as I was before, I think the answer to your question would be that I wouldn't even give it a second thought. No matter who you were, I would ignore you and forget about it completely." I shrugged a shoulder for added effect. "You could say I was the type who couldn't care less."

The younger girl looked like she was stabbed right through her chest. "I… see." Her head drooped down. Her pained eyes hidden behind her fiery hair.

_Crap, I think I made her cry._ I sighed and patted her head.

She looked up and I was right when I saw some of her tears brimming her eyes.

"Nope," I told her. "You don't see. Let me continue. I did mention my last problem, right?"

She wiped the corner of her eyes. "You hate… irresponsible people?"

"Well, irresponsibility has a lot of forms." The corners of my lips tipped up. "I was quite the irresponsible one in the past. And a lot of things happened because of that. So one of those irresponsible people I hate was actually me." My small smile turned into a cheeky grin. "But I'm not going to bore you with the details though. Point is, now, I don't want to be someone like that." I pulled out the folded bills I was holding and held them out to her. "Even if I have to start out small with something like this."

The redhead finally raised her hands and wordlessly accepted the bills I was holding out.

"So to answer your question: Yes, I would still be doing this even after I knew you were the same person as the one who tried to give me that love letter."

The younger student blushed at the mention of that last part. Well, I wasn't completely off the mark about it being a love letter.

"So… in other words…"

"Hmm?"

The younger student hesitated for a bit. "You've changed?"

I was taken aback. I never thought about it that way. _But now that she mentioned it._ "Well, you can say that, but I can't really say for sure." I rocked back and forth on my heels and thought about how to answer her, but nothing seemed to come to mind to closely explain what I wanted to say. "I want to change or I'm still changing. I'm not sure which one is more accurate."

"But… you are, right?"

I raised a brow at her, confused if it were a question or something else. I smiled. "I am," I honestly said.

I thought our conversation had ended when she didn't say anything more. I should really be getting back to class. _Hayate might be doing something that could get herself arrested this year._

"Um…"

"Yes?"

"May I ask you something else?"

I blinked and decided that it might be something harmless. "Okay. What is it?"

"Why did you decide to change?"

_Wow. Yep, she could totally be a great investigator someday._ I chuckled a bit at my imagination. "I guess you could say I want to be someone better." I looked back at the serious-looking girl and felt like I should answer her properly. "Someone worthwhile," I added, almost in a whisper.

Her blue eyes softened along with her face. She showed me a gentle smile. Unlike a few minutes before, she was a lot calmer and more at ease. "Is it for the person you like?"

I almost tumbled over. _That, I did not see coming._ When I opened my mouth to react, broken sounds came out instead. My face felt warm. "H-How—"

The younger one only shrugged and giggled. "Senpai, I think everybody knows about that. You shouldn't be surprised at all."

_Right, I forgot how fast that news spread just when the new semester started._ It's almost scary.

"The person you like…"

I looked up to see her wear that same soft smile and gentle eyes. It was really pretty.

I mirrored hers when this thought came to mind: This must how I look like whenever I looked at Nanoha.

"The person you like must really be someone amazing, huh, Harlaown-senpai?"

I could only smile at her. "Yeah."

That person… who had the most honest eyes I've ever seen, who had the most unbreakable and passionate spirit I've ever encountered, the kindest and most beautiful soul.

'_I'm here for you, Fate-chan! I'll always watch over you…' _

Had the sweetest smile tinted with a bit of shyness, had a melodic laughter that I'd never get tired from hearing, the very person whose heart was like a treasure made to be cherished.

Someone who could actually put up with someone like me, forgive me despite everything I've done to her. She could either be someone so frustratingly stupid or so kind and big-hearted.

_Whichever it was, I love her._

My smile only grew wider at that mental confession. "Really, _really_ amazing."

Even for just a fraction of a second, Teana's smile subtly turned lonely. But it disappeared as quickly as it came and went back to the bright and glowing one she showed me awhile ago. "I'm happy for you, Harlaown-senpai."

Though it was just for a second, I saw the hurt look on the younger girl's face. I could only imagine how painful it was for her to hear it from me. I think I couldn't possibly understand how much it pained her. But I could at the very least imagine how hard it was to smile when your feelings weren't returned.

I genuinely felt bad. "Are you okay?" Carefully, I couldn't help but ask.

She looked confused for a moment and yet found the strength to smile at me. She casted her gaze to the floor. "Honestly, I'm not okay now."

Even for someone like me could hear the sincerity of her feelings in her words.

And despite that, she looked back up to give me an equally genuine smile. "But I know I will be."

I admired her. Saying those words would surely take a lot of courage. She had been courageous from the very moment we met, especially when that moment came when she first stood right in front of me with that sealed letter full of her feelings.

And still continued to do so until now.

"At the very least, you proved Subaru wrong."

I blinked twice, my brows furrowed close together. "Subaru?" _That name sounds familiar._ _And here I thought I really have good memory._

"My friend," she informed me. "After you rejected my letter, she called you a stupid, stuck-up and heartless jerk."

I laughed weakly. "I get that a lot. You should hear the ones I got from one of my classmates. She actually called me a bitch once." I laughed at that memory. I wouldn't believe that Nanoha would be capable of saying that word if I wasn't actually there myself.

Teana visibly flinched at the word as if it burned her. "She did? She must've been furious at you."

I laughed much louder this time. "You had no idea."

"Were you angry at her too?"

I smiled, knowing full well the answer to that. "A little bit. But I don't think I could ever be truly angry at her." I shrugged a shoulder and added, "It was my fault to begin with anyway. I should tell you though. It was the day you gave me that letter."

The redhead's face turned a darker shade of pink. "Re-Really?!"

I nodded happily. "Yep, she actually got angry at me. I was really surprised." I giggled at the memory. "You'd be surprised too if you knew her."

"So the two of you fought?"

"Kinda, yeah. And it eventually turned into a really big mess." I guiltily looked to the side, remembering how I acted disgracefully in exchange of her kindness. And to experience for the first time ever how it felt like to have water splashed unto your face and be told to die. I chuckled some more, "I even made her cry. Not proud of that."

"But you made up with her, right?"

I wasn't sure how to answer that one. "More or less, yeah."

"More or less?!" Teana flared up. "What's that supposed to mean?!"

I protectively stepped back, shocked at the sudden change of her personality. "Well… I—"

"You should clear things up and make up with her! Plus, you shouldn't have fought in the first place!"

I shrunk back at how commanding she sounded. "Well, let me explain—"

"She's your friend, isn't she?" She cut me off again. "She's important to you, right?"

"C-Calm down, Lanster-san." I was actually driven into a corner with all her attacks—figuratively speaking, of course. Her personality's as fiery as her red hair. It was actually funny.

Realizing what she had done, she instantly took two steps back and bowed apologetically. "I'm really sorry! That was very rude of me!"

I flapped my hand at her, waving away her formal disposition. "Don't worry about it," I said dismissively with a small laugh. "Didn't think you had this kind of personality though," I chuckled. "You're an interesting girl, Lanster-san."

"Um… Thank you very much?"

I laughed some more, finding her confusion cute. "Well, I'm not really sure if we're friends to begin with."

"Y-You're not friends?!"

I gave her a sheepish smile. "Like I said, I'm not sure. I want to be her friend but at the same time I don't. It's a little confusing."

She frowned and grumbled, "You can say that again."

"Wow, you _are_ interesting." I told her which she only smiled and shook her head at. "But I do care about her. She's the one… most important to me. So important that I want her to smile and be happy always."

The sounds of the school echoed throughout the empty hall where we stood. The students' enthusiasm resounded all around, busy and doing their hardest with their work while slipping in some fun here and there, excited for the upcoming school-wide event.

"Senpai, could it be that…"

I think she understood me more or less. Just seeing the look of realization dawn on her face amused me more.

I walked up to her and patted her head. "You'd make an awesome investigator someday, Lanster-san," I flashed a playful grin at her.

She blushed at that. All the more understanding what I said. "Then, shouldn't you be the one to give her that happiness?"

_But you'd make a terrible love guru._ I smiled at her still. "Yeah, I probably should." But this time I doubt it reached my eyes. "But I don't think I can give her the happiness she rightfully deserves."

The younger girl frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't understand, senpai. If she's so important to you and you want her to be happy, what's stopping you from doing it yourself?"

I felt like there was a moment of deafening silence after her question, as if the world stopped and was eagerly waiting in bated breath.

Hazy images from my past surfaced. Shadowed faces appeared, mouths moving yet no sounds heard. Again, I began to feel that dreadfully familiar emptiness.

It was as if I was back in that room again.

I was tempted to just say it. The answer was rather simple.

But Teana didn't need to know.

Not just yet anyway.

For one thing, she should at least try to find the mystery behind my nickname.

I gave her a smile. "Well, who knows?" And hoped that someday, I would have the courage to admit whatever it was that was holding me back. "I wonder about that myself."

Whatever Teana was thinking, I wouldn't know. All I knew was that I was an awful coward. I couldn't even answer such a simple question from an underclassman.

"You're way too serious, y'know that." I giggled at the silent girl. "It was just a few minutes ago that you would ask me one question after another."

"And you're not taking this seriously enough, Harlaown-senpai!" she countered back.

"Y'know, calling me that, just makes me feel old. That suits Chrono way more."

"The student council president?"

"Yep! Even though he's only seventeen, he could easily pass as a middle-aged man."

The middle school stifled her laugh but it was useless and let it out two seconds later. "Senpai, that's quite mean of you to say to your own brother."

I shrugged, finally thankful that the tense mood had finally lifted. "I'm just saying what's true." I winked. "You can call me Fate, though."

Her eyes widened and shook her head. "I can't possibly call an upperclassman so casually!"

I tilted my head to the side. "Why not? We're friends now, right?"

"We're… friends?"

I did a double take. I wanted to smack myself upside the head. "Well, only if you want to, of course!" I was really getting too far ahead of myself. Who would want to be friends with someone who just rejected them? _Oh wait, I could just imagine Nanoha doing that._ "It's not… that I'm forcing you or any—"

"Then how about Fate-senpai?"

"Eh?"

The girl's cheeks turned pink. She looked away almost immediately when I didn't say anything else. She grumbled, "But only if you'd also call me Teana. And not… Lanster-san." She giggled a bit after a moment. "You're right. It really does make you feel old when someone calls you too formally."

I flashed a grin at her, "I know, right?" feeling at ease as I was talking to her. It's almost the same as when I was with Nanoha. I think. "Then, it's nice to meet you, Teana."

"Fate-chan!"

Someone called out my name.

"Huh?"

And seeing her looking down from above made me realize that my heart had been racing since the moment I heard the sound of her voice.

* * *

><p>I was finally able to change out from that atrocious costume Hayate put together. I was actually close to dying out of embarrassment.<p>

While I had to admit that she did do a pretty good job with the other girls' costumes, she had the audacity to make mine… _different_ to satisfy her own perverted fantasy.

I heaved out a heavy sigh. I was exhausted, mentally and physically drained. _And it was all Hayate's fault!_

A few hours ago, Hayate had convinced me to put on the maid uniform she made for me for the cafe, saying that she needed to make some final adjustments with it and she needed me to put it on so she could see where she needed to make the necessary changes.

And I stupidly complied.

Forgetting who I was talking to, I tried it on, naively believing that, with just a limited time left for the festival, even Hayate might put aside her idiotic ways for awhile, get her priorities straight and stop harassing me even for a limited number of days.

"Gosh, was I ever wrong," I mumbled to no one and dragged my hand over my face.

It was irritating to think about. That I even considered that… that _thing_ would somehow function normally for once.

"I was so dead wrong," I shook my head, clutching my head in utter dismay for my own naïve mistake.

I continued my aimless walk around the campus after I left the classroom, seeing this as an opportunity for me to relax a bit after that maelstrom of events piling one over the other.

The wide open space outside the school building made breathing a little easier. The adrenaline pumping through my veins were slowly washed out as I continuously immersed myself in a more tranquil environment.

Chasing Hayate down the hallway and getting caught in her stupid pace gave me a throbbing headache.

_She even had to involve Nanoha._

I stopped in my tracks when I came across that fact. I groaned at the realization that my train of thoughts once again went back to the auburn-haired girl.

Like Hayate said, it was going to be Nanoha's first festival here in TSAB. As much as I want to pummel that twit for even steering away from the topic, the raccoon did have a point.

Of course, I want her to enjoy it too.

I remembered her face. She looked overwhelmed when Hayate told her about her plan, of making it a fun school event in a way of officially welcoming Nanoha to the school and class.

_Although it was kinda too late since it was already the second semester._ I sweatdropped at Hayate's so-called master plan.

_But…_ Along with everyone getting hyped up for the coming festival and even for the so-called tradition of an after-party, Nanoha… looked happy.

Her face brightened when everyone gave out their cheers of doing their best for all their classmates' sake. Her smile was genuinely reflecting her own excitement surrounded by that merry atmosphere. Her sapphire eyes were lively with anticipation as she smiled and laughed along with Suzuka and the others around her. She was so cute. She was simply glowing.

And I want her to stay that way.

That's why I said an easy 'Okay' when our eyes found each other briefly.

Even if it was just an instant, no longer than a moment, she just captivated me. As easily as that.

I felt my heart soar and pound against my chest. It bothered me a bit that no matter how hard I tried, my heart was just simply hers.

But I had to try harder. In the long run, it would just end in disaster for both of us.

I ruffled a spot on my head, finding the need to do so to somehow reorganize my chaotic thoughts.

_I need a place to _not_ think, _I told myself. A couple of hours more and we could all call it a day. I just had to hold it up until then. And maybe avoid Hayate and more of her _brilliant_ ideas altogether.

Thinking of no better place than the roof, I decided to go back inside the building so I could go up there to find some peace. My dragging steps turned into strides.

And also, maybe not run into—

Out of the corner of my eye, there was someone at the vending machines nearby. Reflexively glancing to the movement, I saw who it was and, once again, my eyes connected with blue ones I loved so much.

Just seeing them made me forget what I was supposed to be doing and where I was about to go.

But I snapped back to reality, pretending to casually look the other way and quickly yet subtly commanding my feet to move, wishing that Nanoha would just let me pass even for just toda—

"Fate-chan!"

I inwardly winced. _Too late._

My body was under her spell. And obediently waited for her to close the distance between us.

I put on a mask. One of a cold, insensitive jerk. "Hmm?"

Nanoha must've sensed it since she was unconsciously observing my face when she got close enough.

But knowing her, she would always try to reach out to me.

In her arms were a few cans of juice and tea. I was curious as to why she had so many with her. They must've been heavy. My hands were itching to help her carry some of them to lessen the load.

Then I remembered that some of the groups in class wanted to have a run-through meeting with everything.

She gave a shy smile. "Thanks and sorry about earlier," she said.

I knew what she meant.

"Huh? For what?" But somehow, I just had these stupid moments myself.

"Y'know, what happened with Hayate-chan. It must've troubled you a lot since she wants you to help out during the festival, even saying that it was for my sake. So I thought that I also wanted to thank you for going out of your way."

_Well, Hayate was kinda a pain in the neck._ But I wouldn't just outright say that to her of course. If only Nanoha knew, that Hayate was more or less right on the mark for once.

_But your 'thank you' shouldn't be wasted on me._

"But also," she continued when I stayed silent. "I thought that you shouldn't push yourself if you really don't want to and if there's anything I could help you with, just let me know…"

_Neither should your kindness. Most especially that._

I nonchalantly shrugged a shoulder. "Ah, well, it's not really something to fuss about anyway." I looked to the side because I knew I would just feel worse if I saw her face.

"… Oh."

Even without looking at her, I could just hear the disappointment in her voice.

"Is that… so?"

And it hurt. It was like a devastating blow to my chest, virtually knocking the wind out of me, making it painful for me to take in air. A lump formed down in my throat, all the more worsening my current state.

I was keeping my feelings for her hidden. _Is this really okay?_ I found myself asking.

_Nanoha._ She was different from all the rest. I knew that so well. Her feelings were something I thought only existed in the imagination of hopeless romantics.

It was hard to put in simple words. But they were much deeper than that. Even for someone like me could just see that.

I knew that as much, since I really cared about her. In a span of only knowing each other for a short period of time, she was already someone so important to me.

My feelings for her were slowly overpowering my cold resolve in keeping everyone away.

Memories of my past flashed in my mind, reminding me that being together with Nanoha would just be… impossible.

And I would never ever let her go through that.

From inside the building, I saw my brother scowling at his clipboard. And I impulsively seized it as my chance to escape. "Ah, Chrono." _Fitting for the coward I am, using this chance as the perfect excuse to walk away from Nanoha._

"Oh, Fate? You're still in school?"

"Ah, yeah, you heading home?" I answered somewhat distractedly. Despite leaving Nanoha behind, my mind was still on no one else but her.

My brother answered, "Yeah, in a bit" along with a confused quirk of his eyebrow.

I pretended to not see his questioning gaze. "Where's Mom?"

I saw him glance to where I was before I walked up to him.

This time, his raised brow drew in together with the other, giving me a small frown and eyeing me suspiciously. "She's having a meeting with our solicitors but she'd be home by dinner."

I still pretended to not notice his silent confusion and opted to start walking, knowing that my brother would just follow. "I wonder what we're having tonight. It's your turn to cook dinner tonight, right Chrono?"

"What? No way. It's your turn tonight, Fate."

I laughed and was a bit relieved that I got Chrono to just play along. "Onii-chan, you shouldn't lie. I'm telling Amy on you."

He growled. "Oi, don't drag her into this," he commanded. He scowled at me which I just dismissed with another laugh.

I felt his eyes were still on me. Living with him, I knew what he was silently demanding for me to do.

I wanted to just ignore him completely and continue in bringing forth more distance between me and the girl I left behind.

But somehow, it just didn't feel right. And Chrono's annoying glare was not helping either.

Mentally sighing as I succumbed to my older brother's order, I stopped and calmly looked over my shoulder.

Nanoha, embracing the beverages close to her chest, was about to walk the other way.

"Ah, by the way," I called out to her.

"Yes?" She stopped and looked attentive.

Aside from Chrono, we were the only ones in that empty hallway. My voice slightly echoed against the walls for a moment, making me notice more that Nanoha was standing alone right before my eyes.

This girl was probably thinking that I wanted something from her. And she would just selflessly give it without question.

It was unfair because I wouldn't be able to do the same in the end.

It was frustrating. So frustrating that I couldn't help but smile at the cruelty of it all.

Life really was cruel. It gave me such an infuriating plot twist. After all the misery that had happened in my past, it made me meet the girl that I was falling hard for, challenging me if I had the guts to drag Nanoha down with me along with my miserable circumstances. It was mocking me.

But now I could mock it back.

If I could just quietly convince Nanoha to just give up on me, to forget about me.

Then somehow she wouldn't suffer. And everything would be fine.

Just fine.

"About what happened earlier, I didn't do it for you. So you don't have to feel obligated to do anything for me either. It's unnecessary."

"Eh?" Nanoha looked lost, surely confused by what I said. "I… I guess." Her voice shook a little, showing her hesitance. "But I thought Fate-chan was doing her best so I—" Her resolve was waning.

_My face hurt… _

"And that's why I'm telling you, it's unnecessary."

…_from keeping up this smile._

"I…"

From where I stood looking at her, I could see her holding the cans closer, tighter. She looked like she wanted to run away, but was too hurt to move.

"I guess you're right…" Her words became softer, quieter, like she was finding it hard to use her voice.

And yet, she was still smiling, wordlessly apologizing for a wrong she was obviously innocent of. "I'm sorry for being a… for being a bother to you, Fate-chan. Sorry…"

My eyes widened at the sight I saw. And I felt my own resolve crumbling, when there were tears appearing in the corner of her eyes. My stomach clenched and twisted into painfully tight knots.

I froze in place. It was just like that time. That first time I made her cry.

I was fighting a battle within me, whether or not I should just shut up, run to her and take her in my arms, telling her to not cry and that I take everything back.

Because I loved her.

But before I could do anything else…

"I should get going," she hurriedly said with a shaky voice, a fragile voice. "E-Excuse me, President Chrono." She walked the other way, without even sparing me another glance.

She was gone.

And I was left feeling empty and numb. And entirely worthless.

The numbness was even enough to make me feel dizzy. I wasn't even sure if I was still on my two feet standing after what happened, after the way I acted, after the way I spoke to Nanoha.

I should just die already.

Ironic. Now, _I_ was telling myself to die.

Last time, Nanoha did the same thing in the cafeteria.

I smirked inwardly with bitterness at the irony. At how we took turns, telling me to die. It was so funny, I couldn't even laugh.

I raked my fingers through my hair. I looked at the spot where Nanoha was standing seconds ago.

She really was gone.

And she wasn't coming back.

"Let's go," I told my brother without looking at him.

But it felt more like I was telling myself to move. Because no matter how long I stood there waiting, after what I had done, what I had cruelly said… Nanoha wasn't coming back.

My brother didn't move though. I could feel his intense glare piercing me. "Why are you so mean to her?" He asked, sounding a little angry.

I spared him a glance and looked at the floor next. "I don't think I am…" I grumbled. "I was just being me."

I turned on my heel and headed to where we were supposed to awhile ago.

Chrono walked right after me. "Then, why don't you try being kinder?"

I frowned even more, though he couldn't see it. "Why should I?"

I heard my older brother sigh behind me. "You're weird," he groaned. "I thought you two were already getting along."

I scoffed and looked over my shoulder to give him a smirk. "Whoever told you that lied." I faced forward, wordlessly telling him to drop the subject.

I could feel him roll his eyes heavenward, deciding that it was futile talking to his stubborn sister.

We walked in silence for a bit. Chrono already stopped asking questions. It would've been better if it stayed this way until we parted ways.

He would be attending to more pressing matters with the school while I would be going up to the roof and wallow in my own vat of so-called dignified suffering.

"Whenever she's around, I can't seem to think properly," I said without facing him. "I get confused. And end up not knowing what to do. Or doing the exact opposite of what I _really_ wanted to do."

My brother still didn't say anything and I was almost to the nearest flight of stairs that would lead me to the rooftop.

To end my rambling, I said, "It would've been better if the two of us didn't meet each other."

I heard his footsteps stop. Curious, I turned around and saw him with his eyes narrowed at me.

"Fate…" He started. "Was that why… you acted in such a way to her?"

I looked at my brother. And saw his eyes flickering from annoyance, to anger, to worry then to…

Not wanting to make my overdramatic brother overload with different emotions any longer, I smiled at him even though it probably wouldn't make any difference with what he was currently feeling. "Well, who knows?" I said again. _Who really knows?_

My brother didn't say anything after that. He just gave me an unreadable expression. One that I always see him wear whenever we ended up talking about this topic.

Taking pity on him, I closed the distance between us and gave his shoulder my usual playful jab. "Why the serious face, Onii-chan?" I asked him with a grin. "If you keep spacing out like that, you're gonna make the other council members wait."

He seemed to snap out of his daze with that one. I knew his responsible side was taking over. "Ah, you're right." He looked at his wristwatch and grimaced at the time. "Amy's gonna give me an earful if I don't hurry." He strode to the direction of where the student council office would be not until after giving me a reluctant look. "See you at home, Fate."

I lazily waved at my busy brother. "See you, Chrono."

I continued to watch him go and remembered the look on his face.

I already knew what was on his mind. And for a brief moment, I was more worried about him than what I was going to do about Nanoha.

* * *

><p>"Fate-san," Mom said after she sipped her water.<p>

"Hmm?" I looked up at her while chewing on a piece of steamed fish.

It was dinner time that evening and the three of us, plus Arf, were eating our meal in peace.

My brother reached for his glass of fresh orange juice to wash down the sautéed vegetables he was eating.

"Chrono told me, you and Nanoha-san are fighting."

The two of us choked at the same time. The fish got stuck in my throat—luckily, there wasn't any bone—while Chrono spluttered out on his glass and nearly drowned from the fruit juice he was drinking.

We were doing a harmoniously synchronized coughing fit.

"Oh my," my mother coolly exclaimed. "You two should brush up on your table manners. Those are not the proper behavior for two TSAB Academy students to have," she said in motherly dismay.

After my coughing fit died down enough, I chugged down my entire glass of water in one go. And I sensed Chrono doing the same thing.

I was hungrily gasping for much needed air to fill my lungs. And when I was finally able to recover, I angrily faced my brother, not bothering the fact that he too almost choked to death. "_CHRONO!_"

Instead of clashing with me, he directed his scowl to the person who started it all and was sitting in our dinner table. "_MOTHER!_"

But the adult just blinked. "Am I supposed to say Arf's name next?"

The toy dog barked with its bushy tail wagging happily excited that her name was mentioned in the family discussion.

"You _told_ her?!" I roared as I unfolded from my seat, scraping the chair back and briefly towering over the third-year student. "Of all the stupid things you could've done! And to think I was actually _worried_ about you!"

"I-It was an accident, I swear!" He stuttered out in a panic. "I slipped, okay? On our way home, we were talking about some small problems at school and I kinda…" He rolled his hand at his wrist, gesturing for the excuse to come out quickly, "…spaced out a bit and _accidentally _mentioned you and Nanoha—"

"How could you possibly relate _that_ with some small _problems_ at school?!"

It was Chrono's turn to stand from his seat, scraping the chair with as much intensity I did. "It's not like I told her the details! She just figured it out on her own! Mom!" He then redirected his attention to the adult calmly picking up a loaf from the bread basket. "You promised you wouldn't ask Fate anything!"

Said woman still looked calm and unaffected. "Of course, I kept my promise, dear. I didn't ask Fate-san a _question_. I told a statement."

I smacked my forehead and dragged my hand down my face while my brother gaped at our mother's undisputed logic.

Seeing as we didn't say anything, she continued, "You must admit, I do make a fair point, yes? But, be that as it may, would both of you sit back down?" she sternly ordered with a sigh.

The two of us did as we were told.

She sighed again, pretending to feel tired. "Honestly, you two are awfully taking this too melodramatically. Especially you, Fate-san," she whined.

But I was still annoyed at the fact that matters concerning my personal life had to reach our dinner table. And to top it all off, Nanoha was involved.

"Mom, look," I started but was truthfully lost on how to handle this as civilized as possible. "Nothing… happened, okay? We were just talking about some…" _What's the word?_ "…stuff."

I heard my brother scoff and mumbled against the rim of his glass, "Not to mention you made her cry again."

I stomped on his big toe with the full brunt of my heel.

The older boy flinched at the contact. His shoulders shook as he held back his scream of pain.

I felt inwardly satisfied and went back to face my mother, who was patiently waiting across the table. "I thought we were only supposed to discuss important _family_ matters at the dinner table."

"Fate-san, this _is _an important family matter," Mom said matter-of-factly. "What would the neighbors think if they find out my cute daughter broke another girl's heart?" Her green eyes becoming glassy with fake tears. "Again."

"But I didn't break her heart!" I shot back.

"Not yet anyway," my brother supplied unhelpfully.

"Chrono, kill yourself."

Mom clutched her hands over her heart. "Don't you feel sorry for your poor mother's social life?" she sobbed. "What if they'll ban me from their book club?"

I narrowed my eyes at the woman, who sounded frightfully similar to a certain chocolate-haired munchkin I plan on hunting. "Mom, you hate reading books."

She raised a finger and put on a sagely tone, "One lesson in life you should learn, my dear daughter, is that you should learn to love what you hate."

I skeptically raised an eyebrow at my mother and stared at her obviously proud smile. "Somehow that doesn't sound so convincing coming from you."

"Very well then," she clasped her hands together with a smile, somehow marking the end of that conversation. "Let's return to our original topic of discussion. You and Nanoha-san."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes in exasperation. "There is nothing to discuss!" I said every word with emphasis to help convey my point. I turned to my brother who was rather in deep thought. "Chrono, you got me into this mess. Do something!"

Midnight blue eyes blinked at me. "I thought you wanted me to kill myself."

"You actually picked _now_ to listen to me?!"

"There, there, sweetie," my mother cooed playfully with a sweet smile. "Let's leave your beloved Onii-chan to his own fun while we discuss your problem."

I firmly rubbed both my temples in circles, willing the headache to go away.

_Why is this happening to me? Is karma already punishing me for what I did to Nanoha? Why can't we ever have one normal family dinner where I don't get a throbbing headache from Mom and my brother?_

These were the thoughts raging furiously through my mind.

"The only problem I have is that my family wants to talk about my love life with Nano—" I stopped, realizing too late what I had carelessly blurted out.

The atmosphere at the dinner table went still, as if the two other occupants were left dumbfounded from what they heard, unable to comprehend what they just stumbled upon.

Fighting off the warmth that was slowly creeping up my neck up to my face and to the tips of my ears, I cleared my throat and calmly stood from my chair, taking with me the empty plates and cutlery to be washed in the kitchen. "T-Thanks for the food," I said in gratitude for the meal.

I walked towards the kitchen ignoring my frozen mother and brother. Arf barked happily and followed me as I placed the used bowls and plates in the kitchen sink, turning on the tap.

The house was still quiet, save for Arf's peppy barks and her cute panting.

I leaned my hands on the sink's edge for support. I breathed in and out to steady myself more. Readying myself for what's to come.

When I went back to the dining room, it didn't surprise me that my mother and brother stood ready for their attack.

"Fate," Mom said in what she labeled her serious-military voice. "As your dearly beloved mother and someone with a very, very high position in TSAB Academy, I hereby order you to renounce any plans of escape and explain yourself to quench my motherly concern."

I stared at my mother. From as far back as I could remember, I knew she was… eccentric. But this was getting ridiculous.

Then I turned to my brother, who looked like he was just threatened against his will. "And what's your excuse?"

He sighed in distress. "Mom said she'd show Amy that picture when Dad dressed me up like a girl when I was four."

I blinked. I surely didn't expect it. "Oh."

"So, Fate-san," the woman crossed her arms over her chest with stern authority. "Any last words before you surrender unquestionably?"

I groaned, "Mom." And I let out an exasperated sigh myself. "You _cannot_ be serious."

Placing a hand over her heart, as if it would help to deliver her message across, she stated, "I can assure you, my dear daughter, that even when it comes to your emotional health, I am gravely serious. Now," she stepped forward, the first move of what I fear to be a gruesome battle of speed and wit. "Be a good girl and spill everything to Mommy."

Seeing a menacing glint in her eyes, I let out a scream—which distracted them for a second—and ran past both my brother and mother while they were still stunned, making a mad dash up to my room like my life depended on it.

Of course that sudden burst didn't last since Mom already recovered to tell Chrono to chase after me. "Get her!"

I felt like a mouse being chased after two cats.

I heard Arf barking cheerfully, trailing behind after Mom and Chrono, probably thinking that we were playing and wanted to tag along.

It was past half an hour after seven in the evening. We _just_ had dinner. And my mother, brother and pet dog _just_ decided to _chase _me around the house.

"HAVE YOU ALL GONE MAD?!"

I reached our living room and ran to our couch that had throw pillows in it. It was then understood why they were called as such.

I grabbed one with each hand and skillfully threw them hard at my sibling and mother. "Get away from me!" I shouted as pillows flew over the coffee table.

But unfortunately, they were equally as skilled and dodged them with ease.

"Now's your chance, Chrono!" My mother exclaimed.

"Just give it up, Fate!" Chrono, who was obviously taller, launched at me and would've caught me easily but somehow I managed to narrowly duck out of his way, smack him lightly at the backside of his head, making him fall into the soft cushions of our sofa.

"Not a chance!"

Mom predicted that I would take that opening and was already waiting for me to unknowingly run into her.

With quick thinking, I managed to move my body in a way that I slid under her widened stance, like how a baseball player would dramatically reach home base. Luckily, I was wearing my sweatpants, helping me make my smooth escape.

"Fate-san!" Mom sounded annoyed, most probably surprised of what I just did. "Where did you learn how to do that?!"

"From Vita!" I shouted my answer without looking back.

I headed towards the dining room and planned to take my bike through the backdoor in the kitchen and ride off somewhere until they give up on this silly game of theirs.

Then a cheerful ball of orange fur suddenly came out of nowhere, almost making me step on it.

I let out a yelp when Arf suddenly came into view, shocking me into a stop from my run. Relieved that I didn't hurt the bouncing toy dog but still greatly irked that I almost stepped on her, I yelled, "ARF! You could've gotten hurt!" scolding the small creature.

Hearing my angry tone, the poor thing whimpered, its tail stopped wagging and its ears guiltily folded down as it timidly made two steps back.

It was giving me a genuine puppy-dog-eyes look and was seriously tugging at my heartstrings, making me feel downright awful.

"I-I'm sorry, Arf." Forgetting why I was out of breath at the moment, I cautiously tried to reach out to the scared dog. "I didn't mean to yell at—"

"GOTCHA!"

Before I could finish my apology to my pet dog, I yelped again as I was tackled from behind by a taller and leaner body onto our marble floor.

Not minding the dull pain somewhere, I tried to squirm my way out of my brother's rather strong hold. "Chrono!" I grunted. "Let go!"

"Just tell Mom already so we'd all be done with this! And stop squirming!"

"Like I'd do that!" I hit his nose hard with the back of my hand. By accident.

"_OW!_" He groaned painfully in a nasally voice. "You hit my nose!"

With him preoccupied, I was able to wiggle myself away from his clutches and went out the backdoor into our yard, into the comfortably cool autumn evening.

Out of breath, I ran to where I parked my bike last time I used it, but had to screech into a halt when I saw my mother awaiting my arrival, striking an arrogant pose as if she had already claimed victory. And my bike was nowhere to be found.

"If you ever want your precious Bardiche Assault returned, Fate-san, I suggest you surrender this instant and end this silly game of yours."

I panted, astounded that my very own mother was one step ahead of me. She must've gone out the front door to go through unnoticed and ambush me. _Clever_, I had to admit that.

She had predicted that I would use Bardiche when I didn't go up to my room as my other means of freedom.

To where she hid my prized two-wheeled bike was yet to be known.

I pointed out. "But Mom," I groaned. "_You _started it!"

"And I'm ending it," she said with finality.

Well, that's actually a given since you really were the one who started it.

She charged in with an uncharacteristic battle cry.

With my mind completely blank of any backup plan, I screamed in a panic and ran to our wide open backyard, which was devoid of any obstacle for me to use to slow down or stop my pursuers.

With downright awful luck on my part, Chrono came out from the house and joined in.

Arf followed and still thought that we were all still playing, not knowing that her master was deeply troubled.

"FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE, WOULD ALL OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!"

For minutes I couldn't count, the three of us were immersed in our impromptu game of cat and mouse. And I had the misfortune to be the mouse while being chased by two persistent cats. And my pet dog.

Excited shrills, squeals, grunts, running bare feet making shuffling sounds on the cool grass, barks of our family pet and even laughter and giggles were all mixed in and somehow we ended up getting lost in them.

Not minding that one of us was an esteemed principal of an elite and prestigious academy, an honorable model student greatly entrusted with the responsibility of student council president, or a notorious rebel student with a knack of getting herself into trouble.

All of those were completely forgotten.

As I realized this, I didn't notice that my legs had already gone weak. The weariness was accumulating since it had started from inside the house.

My body had slowly succumbed to the temptation of stopping to rest. Which became my downfall. Literally.

"Gotcha!" Mom was giggling nonstop from behind as she secured her arms around my waist, finally capturing me to my own horror.

I struggled to break free and almost succeeded were it not for my brother reinforcing their hold to pin me down.

Chrono had the nerve to laugh. "You're not getting away that easily!"

I squirmed and barked "Let go! Let go!" despite knowing that it was futile.

"Chrono," Mom panted, a glint of mischief dangerously flashed in her mint green eyes. "Hold Fate-san for me, please."

Like an obedient son, he mirrored mom's grip around me, making sure to secure my arms to my side.

When I looked at Mom, I strangely felt a great chill run down my spine and it didn't have anything to do with the autumn air caressing my skin. "Mom…? …What're you planning?" My voice trembled and it still wasn't caused by the cool breeze occasionally blowing in.

"I told you this before that you must follow house rules. And one of them is…?" Mom trailed off and looked as if she was waiting for either of us to fill in for her.

"Eat all your green peppers?" was my guess.

"No drinking from the milk carton?" for Chrono.

"What?! No!" Mom huffed, "It's 'No running in the house!'"

"Oh," was all we could say. A few moments passed.

"But, like I said, you started it, Mom!" I told her, as I still persevered in struggling.

"My house, my rules!" she ended firmly. "Now, for your punishment, Fate-san."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "You're not grounding me, are you?"

"Of course not!" she admitted. "I have something _far_ better." She gave Chrono a final nod.

"By the way, Fate," my brother pleaded under his breath. "Please don't kill me after this."

I tried to face him even though I was firmly held in place. "Huh? Why would I kill—" The next words I was about to say were completely gone and were instead replaced by my uncontrollable laughter, as I felt my tickle spots being poked and frantically… tickled by my mom's relentless fingers.

"Mom!" I was laughing against my will. "Cut it out!"

"Not until you're done receiving your punishment," she sang playfully as she continued her agenda.

My feet flailed, feverishly kicking on the soft ground. More laughter came out and I was really out of breath.

It was simply impossible to breathe and laugh at the same time while still being constantly tickled by your insane mother!

"Chrono!" Tears spilled from the corner of my eyes. "D-Do something!" I yelled in between laughs and giggles.

But instead of helping, my idiot brother joined forces with mom, doubling the attacks.

Even though I alone was the one being tickled, my laughs were mixed in with laughter from both Mom and my brother. I could even hear Arf's barks amidst the laughter and chuckles.

"Okay! Okay!" I screamed out. "I… I give up! I give up! You win! _You win!_"

Beyond thankful, I was relieved that they decided to spare me and my punishment had finally ended.

The three of us were lying silently on our backs using the comfort of our soft lawn.

Greatly tired, out of breath and hot from all the running, tickling and everything else in between. It was a blessing that a gentle breeze would swoop in and would cool our warm skin, relaxing our tired bodies.

Giggles would still trail from Mom's lips. Chrono would chuckle along weakly yet gladly. And I grinned and joined in as well until we fell into a comfortable silence again.

My heart was pounding loudly and it became all the more thunderous when I closed my eyes, as if a drum was rhythmically beaten next to my ears.

I heard the grass to my right scrunch from a movement made.

"We should head back inside the house," Chrono said. "It's getting cold."

Mother whined childishly, "Don't wanna." And spoke like a spoiled toddler, "Chrono carry me!"

I giggled at how unusual it sounded coming from a refined woman such as herself.

My brother tiredly sighed an "I'll be right back" and stood.

"Come back soon," I sang to him.

The scrunching sounds from the grass indicated that he was walking back to the house.

This time, I heard Mom let out a pleased sigh beside me. And the two of us remained silent for a few more moments.

I opened my eyes again and my vision was filled with the clear night sky.

There were no clouds in sight. Stars were sprinkled across the horizon, giving it depth, vastness and a very cosmic feel. Their lights twinkled as if they were winking playfully at the admirers watching them, inviting them to come up and play.

To leave our worldly ties behind.

To leave everything.

To strip off our defenses and reveal what we really were.

"I made her cry again, Mom." My voice spoke the words so quietly that I wasn't sure if they were still part of my inner thoughts.

Whether Mom heard me or not, I wasn't entirely sure. She didn't react. She didn't scold me. She didn't say anything. She didn't ask anything. Mom was just there, probably looking at the same thing I was.

I imagined Nanoha's face, her smile, her adorable laugh.

"Whenever she's around, I just… I don't know what to do."

That lopsided ponytail that made her look playful yet girlishly beautiful.

"What I am now and knowing what will happen someday, remembering these things, I don't know how to handle her."

I remembered holding her hands on occasion. Looking back at it now, it really made me happy. And sad at the same time.

I remembered when we were talking in the garden as we watched a butterfly hatch from its chrysalis. "She's simple and easy to talk to. She's cute and funny. A bit of an airhead and a ditz," I said as I recalled playing in the park with her.

Then I remembered the small promises we made together.

And her honest blue eyes that I loved so much.

"She's a terribly wonderful person."

"Then, why?" Mom finally spoke with a voice as quiet as the gentle breeze blowing.

My eyes were slowly welling up with unwelcomed tears. _Why? _I blinked rapidly in an attempt to drive them away.

"I can't shake this feeling that… I shouldn't get close to her. And she shouldn't get close to me. That there should be something to not connect us."

Images from my past came back again.

Alicia's solemn face inside that casket.

Mother's… Precia's cries and silent surrender from life.

Ginga and Hayate's…

I swallowed and found it a bit difficult. "I've already come so far. Everyone… you, Chrono, Hayate and the others helped me. Everything was… normal again." _And I, at least, wished for it to stay that way._

Last spring, while running away from my usual pursuers, I jumped out from one of the bushes in the school's vast garden I was hiding. Only to meet a girl wandering around on her own, who let out a scream as if she feared that she'd be attacked by a pervert.

"Until she came along."

And that 'normal' everything was slowly disturbed.

I rigorously rubbed my hands over my face, frustrated by my tumultuous thoughts and feelings which only had one source. _Nanoha._

_I made her cry._ As if my mind hadn't had its fill in tormenting me, it showed me Nanoha's tear-stained face at that time in the cafeteria. Even just a memory from it, seeing her cry was enough to clench my stomach into painful knots.

Feeling like the worst human on the planet, I let my hands remain where they were.

After everything that had happened, to me, to my family, friends, to everyone, I just wanted to protect the 'normal' days I wished for.

But then I met Nanoha, when she literally appeared out of nowhere.

I thought she was just a normal girl that would eventually blend in with the crowd. And she would, in the end, be someone of less significance to the point of being a shallow acquaintance. Someone, who I would say a simple 'hi' to, who wouldn't truly know me, see me.

But then we spent time together. And what I had thought to be my rock-hard resolve to live without any disturbances or regret was easily stirred and shaken.

When she conveyed her honest feelings to me, I felt like I heard my world break.

A mere transfer student was able to do just that.

I had to do something.

At the expense of her tears and broken heart, everything would be back to the 'normal' days I wanted so badly to return.

And yet, I found out that I felt no happiness from that.

_I was afraid._ And I became even more terrified when I knew that she meant something to me. That she might get tangled in the web of my complicated past, present… and future.

If I would indeed take her hand, that small yet warm hand, relentlessly and tirelessly reaching out to me, was my confidence really enough to make sure that she wouldn't cry again?

_Don't be ridiculous_, an inner voice scoffed. _She would cry for sure._

So… _That's the answer, huh?_ Then, it really was no use.

"I feel like scum, Mom," I sobbed against my palms. I remained like that for who knows how long. I could even hear Arf whimpering, probably sensing her own master's depressing emotions.

What I felt next was a hand slowly prying mine off from my face. When I looked to the side, to the owner of that hand, I found her giving me a small yet patient smile.

She shook her head as she said gently "You're not scum, Fate" with warm confidence. "I know you're afraid. Not just for yourself but for Nanoha-san as well."

Mom's eyes changed slightly. I knew she was trying to hide it but it was clear that she was worried and sad beyond words. I felt my hand lying between us being squeeze more tightly.

"Back then, you always were a shy girl," she said fondly. "But after everything that had happened, you stopped connecting with people, especially new ones that just came out of nowhere."

She gave me a knowing smirk which I only returned with a small glare.

Mom giggled and continued. But her voice turned slightly sadder. "You became even more distant. You want to keep them at arm's length. I know you want the old days to stay and think of this time as the normal days we all lived in once." She showed me a rueful smile. "I'd be lying if I say I didn't want the same thing."

Mom looked lonely and looked like she was about to cry.

"Your mother… Precia was my best friend. After everything that happened, all of us wanted to recover, to get everything back to normal. We did, eventually. We got back the normal part down. But… is it really enough, Fate-san?"

I didn't know how to answer her question. I knew, but at the same time, I didn't. When I stayed quiet, she continued.

"Something new isn't to be feared. Whether it be a person… or feelings that have just started to grow. You shouldn't shun them away. Putting change aside, what you fear most has yet to come, right?"

Tensing, my hand gripped the one I was holding like a lifeline. I timidly nodded, knowing what Mom meant.

But Mom didn't say anything more about that shared secret. "I know," she whispered. "I know you're scared. I am, too," she softly admitted. "Very, _very_ much so. But you should know that no matter what… Mom would always be here for you."

I smiled and chuckled. "Mom, are you psychic, by any chance?" I joked to at least lighten the mood.

She giggled in return, "No, silly." But she looked at me again, with those same kind eyes. "I'm just a mother, who loves her daughter very, _very_ much."

Hearing her honest words sent a warmth that was slowly yet surely spreading in my chest, strangely melting what was cold inside, turning them into small tears.

Surprised, I turned my head away, embarrassed that a tear slid from my eyes.

My hand was squeezed again, silently urging me to look back.

"That's why Fate-san, if you find something new and that makes you happy, take care of it, cherish it, and grow alongside it. Despite what's ahead, despite your fears, and if things get difficult, you should know that you're not alone. We're always here, watching over you."

'_I'll always watch over you…'_

I was in awe, words could not even form.

Her voice, at that time, speaking those words with such earnestness, resounded clearly in my heart. My chest tightened, as if preparing itself to soar high.

The warmth of my mother's hand made me feel safe. That if anything would indeed go wrong, there was a place I could return to, rest for awhile and go back into the fray with renewed strength.

I smiled, to the one who was as wise as she was loving. "Thanks for being here, Mom."

She nodded, mirroring my smile as well. "You're very welcome. That's what your awesome mom is here for, right?"

I laughed, feeling honestly happy. "Okay, okay."

Arf jumped with a bark onto my stomach, surprising me suddenly with its weight.

Mom giggled at the small dog. "I think Arf is saying she's here for you, too."

Chuckling that the dog wanted to join in, I scratched her ear with my free hand. "I really am happy that you're here for me, Mom."

The dog barked and wagged its tail more.

"And Arf, too."

"Aren't you forgetting someone else?"

I brought down my upturned gaze to follow the playful voice of my brother, carrying with him a tray of three mugs and a thermos while tucked under one of his arms was a neatly folded thick woolen blanket.

"Chrono!" Mom and I sat up, welcoming the return of one of our family member.

Placing Arf on my lap, I chuckled. "What took you so long?"

He frowned a little. "And to think I brought you hot chocolate and a blanket to keep you warm," he said as he lowered himself on the grass.

"Oh my," Mom grinned. "I think my poor Chrono is sulking since we forgot about him."

"I'm not sulking!" He grumbled as he opened the steel cylinder and poured delicious hot chocolate in Mom's mug, handing it to her when it was filled enough.

I snickered at how annoyed my older brother was. "Don't worry, Onii-chan," I patted his head, something I rarely but secretly enjoyed doing. "I would never forget you."

"Don't patronize me!" He scolded while continuing to do the same thing with my mug and giving it to me after.

When I had thought that he was going to retort more or maybe pour his own mug of the hot drink, he did neither.

Instead, he stood and picked up the large blanket and draped it over our shoulders.

I giggled at my brother's way of showing his affection.

Despite Mom and me teasing him, he poured us our drinks first before his own. And even after that, when he could've poured his next, he opened and spread the blanket to keep us warm.

I smirked, "And they say chivalry's dead."

"My," Mom exclaimed proudly. "I raised such a fine and handsome knight."

With a tired sigh, my brother got under the blanket beside me. "You two are hopeless," he complained and started to pour his own hot cocoa.

I smiled. That my mother was holding my hand. That my brother poured me a mug of hot chocolate. That my pet dog was sleeping soundly on my lap. And that we were huddled close together under a warm blanket sipping hot cocoa in a cool autumn night.

Leaning my head on Chrono's shoulder, I said, "Thanks for being here, Chrono."

He took two careful sips from his mug and rested his cheek on my head. "That's what big brothers are for."

Mom giggled beside me and leaned her head against mine. "We should do this more often," she said excitedly. "Maybe next time, Chrono would bring us a Jacuzzi."

"Don't count on it, Mom" was Chrono's quick reply.

My eyes followed closely as they continued their exchange. Mom would whine and tease Chrono. And Chrono would grumble and take Mom seriously.

Times like this were indeed precious. We didn't think of anything else. We had forgotten about meetings and important agendas. We didn't mention about things like school and work.

Titles, status and obligations were never once brought up.

We were just a simple family of a single mother, a son and a daughter, together with their pet dog.

All was well.

_Except for one other thing…_

"By the way, Chrono…" I started casually.

"Hmm?"

"About that picture of you in a dress…"

"… W-What about it?"

"Well, I kinda…" I did feel bad that Mom used this card on him. "… gave Amy a copy of it already."

He choked on his hot chocolate and burned his tongue.

"Oh my," Mom joined in. "That's certainly something I didn't know of."

Chrono was still coughing loudly.

* * *

><p>It felt like there was no end to it.<p>

When I thought that the number of customers were slowly dwindling down, more would just suddenly pop out of nowhere. It was like the universe wanted me to suffer like an abused and battered slave.

My face was starting to hurt from all the smiles and giggles I was doing for the customers. And I was doing it nonstop since we opened the café this morning.

I sighed when I walked towards the area where we could get tea and warm scones.

I saw Suzuka on the other side of the makeshift counter. She must be filling in for someone from the food preparation group.

"Suzuka," I called out as I handed the piece of paper to her, to which she gladly accepted.

"You sure are working hard, Fate-chan," she told me with a smile. She turned away to prepare what was written on the sheet.

I sighed. "What can I say? Hayate's a born slave driver."

She giggled as she placed a tray with two teacups and a plate of buttermilk scones. "Hayate-chan's one thing but if we were still in middle school, you'd normally still be against the idea, right? But now, it looked to me like you were really giving it your all."

I blinked at what she said, confused by her knowing smile while she prepared my orders with precise and expert hands. "What do you mean?"

She carefully lifted a teapot and poured warm Devonshire tea in both cups. The sound of liquid poured into ceramic accompanied our conversation. "You must really want Nanoha-chan to enjoy TSAB's festival if you're willing to put up with this."

I looked away when she was about to fill the second tea cup. "Don't be ridiculous," I told her. "This has nothing to do with her."

"Really?" She asked calmly, unfazed by my sour response. "Whatever you say, Fate-chan."

I was about to say something to her but stopped when I saw an auburn-haired girl, three posts away, silently preparing her customer's orders with a smile.

Calmly and with ease, as if she had done this millions of times, she put on white icing on five cupcakes, carefully handling the pastry bag as she decorated with focus like a world-class connoisseur.

I watched her as she guided the bag and applied just the right pressure to get the right amount of icing she needed for her design. Slowly and carefully, she gave each cupcake perfect peaks of white icing along with the intricate designs she did within a minute's time.

And when she was finished, her smile all the more brightened, happy with the result of her work.

One of our classmates, who brought her the order, admired her work, making the girl with the side-ponytail smile and blush shyly.

When the first maid went away to take the cupcakes to her waiting customers, another one came and asked Nanoha to prepare the orders written on the piece of paper, which she gladly accepted to prepare right away without even a brief moment of rest.

As she worked, she giggled at something our classmate said to her. She looked like she was really enjoying herself, having fun working alongside everyone in class.

"She's… amazing."

"Who is?" Suzuka asked.

I instinctively stepped back when Suzuka slightly leaned forward on the counter. "W-What?!" _Did I really say that out loud?!_

My childhood friend blinked at me and tilted her head to the side. "Who's amazing? Who were you looking at, Fate—"

"Ah!" I quickly lifted the tray from the counter, stopping the girl from finding out who I was unconsciously staring at. "I better take this to the customers! Wouldn't want to keep them waiting! Thanks, Suzuka!"

"W-Wait! Fate-chan?!"

I hurriedly walked away, avoiding any more unnecessary inquiries from my purple-haired friend. I didn't stop to look anymore and just delivered the orders to two customers and apologized for making them wait.

I mentally berated myself for what happened earlier. I was almost caught staring at Nanoha.

And what's worse, _Suzuka_ almost caught me. That girl has a knack for figuring out things just by casually observing and staying quiet.

Like Hayate, she was just as sharp as the idiot, if not more, which was actually something I should really be careful with.

I looked at my watch and saw that it was almost noon. Some of my classmates were already taking turns in having their break.

Two customers stood from their seats and left the café. Seeing them leave, I bowed and said, "Thank you very much. Please come again."

They, in turn, mirrored my smile and bid their gratitude.

I went to their table to clean up the empty tea cups and small plates, to ready it for the next customers to come.

I snuck another glance at Nanoha. The girl had been working nonstop since morning as well. My face creased down into a frown. _Shouldn't she be taking her break now?_ _Had she forgotten that she had a fever not too long ago?_

"I'm back, everybody!" Hayate announced as she came in through the back entrance.

Some of our classmates returned her greeting before continuing on with their work.

The petite girl breathed in and out as she put down the remaining flyers and the small megaphone on a nearby table. "All this advertising stuff is actually making me feel peckish," she said as she removed her police hat and the placard she was wearing to advertise our café. "Fate-chan, feed me!"

"No." I answered flatly without looking up as I finished wiping the crumbs off the table.

"How cruel of you!" she gasped. "Don't you feel sorry for me when I've just returned from being out under the heat of the summer sun all day?!"

I brought the tray of ceramics to the cleanup crew. "It's autumn and you've only been gone for half an hour."

She puffed out her cheeks like a child and looked away. "Fine! I'll just get some myself!" she grumbled and walked to one of the members of the food preparation group. "I'll have a chocolate cream puff and an Earl Grey please," she said in an almost obnoxious manner.

To which my classmate just smiled and said, "Coming right up, Hayate-chan!"

I stomped my way to them. "Oi, stop spoiling her," I said to my classmate and glowered at the smiling brunette. "You do know that you're paying for that."

"Oh, relax, Fate-chan," she flapped a hand at me airily. She picked up the cream puff our classmate prepared for her and took a big bite on it. "Yer meing mway choo sheriush 'bout jish café shtuff," she said between each chew.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, you idiot," I chided and folded my arms over my chest and sighed. "Anyway, I thought you wanted us to take this seriously with all the stuff you said about the contest and making this a fun-filled festival."

Before Hayate answered, she chewed some more and drank the Earl Grey in one gulp, releasing a huge sigh of satisfaction. She grabbed a clean napkin and wiped the corners of her mouth. "Well, I did say that," she said. "But still you should take it easy. Have a break! Have a…" she trailed off and frowned. "What was the next part again? It was a really good slogan about chocolate," she said wondering out loud. "Or was it something about a cat?"

Seeing that our conversation was taking another odd turn thanks to Hayate's unstable train of thoughts, I sighed out tiredly and turned to find something else to do other than having an exhausting conversation with my childhood friend.

I saw Nanoha preparing another batch of orders.

She hurriedly turned on the small oven to reheat something she put inside before carefully slicing a piece of pie and placing it neatly on one of the plates. The chime rang and she right away put on a pair of oven mitts to carry the tin tray out, carefully placing the contents in a separate plate next to the sliced pie.

Lastly, turning over two tea cups, she poured in a clear liquid of warm jasmine tea. Its fragrance wafted across the room to even reach the spot where I stood.

Finishing the last touches, she presented the finished order to the maid. The uniform-clad girl across from her thanked the brunette with a bright smile and went back to the customer after Nanoha sent her off with a smile.

A moment after, a sigh escaped her lips. And from where I was, I knew that she needed a break. She looked tired that even I could plainly tell.

She was, after all, the kind of girl that would do everything she can to help out anyone and that she'd stubbornly work herself out to the point of forgetting her own wellbeing.

I let out a heavy sigh, realizing that my crush was comparable to a stubborn, workaholic mule.

I turned back to the other brunette, who was having another carefree snack. "Hey, Hayate."

"Hmm? What is it, Fate-chan?"

_How should I put this?_ "Tell Suzuka to have her break."

Hayate was munching on another piece of cream puff. She chewed and swallowed. "Suzuka?" She tilted her head to the side, looking a little confused. She craned her head to look for the said girl.

The smiling heiress just finished preparing a new order and sent it off to the maid in waiting.

"Suzuka-chan!" Hayate called above the noise of the classroom.

Noticing her name being called, our friend approached us. "Yes? Do you need something, Hayate-chan?"

"Yes! I'd like a slice of pecan p—_Ow!_"

I rightfully delivered divine intervention through a chop on her small chocolate head.

"That hurt, Fate-chan!" she cried, as she protectively clutched the spot I just hit.

"Like I care," I told her. "You deserve it for freeloading on our supplies."

"But I'm hungry!" she countered childishly.

I glared at her. "I must repeat myself then," I said darkly, slowly losing my patience. "Like. I. Care."

She gasped dramatically—again. "You're awful!" She sniffed and turned away, as if my appearance was unbearable. "How could you treat your legal wife like this?!" she sobbed, her blue eyes misty with tears. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Let's break up!"

I could feel a throbbing headache coming. Despite my efforts in _trying_ to keep my cool, I just plainly lost it. "How could we be breaking up?!" I roared. "We were never together!"

"Now, now, Fate-chan," Suzuka cooed. "I'm sure there's a more civil way to settle this matter."

"Civil, indeed!" Hayate sobbed. "I need my lawyer!"

"What you need is a therapist!" I shot back. It was clearly getting nowhere.

And I noticed that it had gone eerily silent and some of the customers were watching us warily.

Thinking that it wouldn't be a good image for our café, I put on my most painful and sweetest smile and said, "My apologies for the disturbance, dear customers. We were just having a very serious discussion concerning your welfare. Please take your time in enjoying your snacks and tea." I ended with a low bow and hoped that it was enough to assure them that there wasn't anything wrong with our establishment.

With that, the customers looked at ease once again and the café's atmosphere went back to normal.

"Good job, Fate-chan!" Hayate applauded with a big smile. "That's our MVM, for ya!"

My shoulders shook. "_Hayate_," I growled out as I looked back to the source of my current misery.

My prey stepped away with her hands raised in defense. "I'd just want you to know, Fate-chan, that I'm an advocate against violence!"

I was on the verge of exploding. I really wanted to vent out my annoyance towards the mischievous girl. And I could only think of one way, which was both discreet and equally satisfying to exact my revenge.

"Fate-chan," Hayate looked more guarded. "You're making a scary face."

I didn't listen to her and just instantly drilled my knuckles painfully to her temple, which the smaller girl tried to vainly escape from.

"Fate-chan! It hurts! It seriously hurts!" she shrieked out.

While I was carrying my punishment, Suzuka calmly watched by and waited for us to finish. "So, you were calling me awhile ago, Hayate-chan?" she started again when the slight screams were slowly dying down.

Still whimpering and squirming, Hayate managed an "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." A cry of pain and a whimper. "Fate-chan wanted to tell you something."

"Oh, so it's Fate-chan that needed something?"

I frowned at my captive for passing on what I had asked from her awhile ago. And with one final noogie from me and one last cry of pain from Hayate, I released her. Inflicting pain was also a bit tiring.

"Well," I rubbed my neck, feeling a little awkward doing this. "You haven't had your break yet, right? Since the others had already started taking turns, you should take yours, too."

The refined lady pondered it a bit. "Hmm. Yes, well, I have been working since this morning." A knowing smile crept up on the heiress' lips. "This is quite a surprise, Fate-chan."

"Huh? About what?"

That smile of hers only grew wider. "You're unusually considerate today. Are you feeling alright?"

My right eye twitched. "Hey, that kinda hurts. I have feelings too, y'know." I cleared my throat. "Anyway, just take your break."

"Very well. But I still need to find someone else to fill in for me while I'm gone."

"Hayate can do that."

The brunette almost chocked on her remaining tea. "What?! Why me?!"

I dangerously narrowed my eyes at her, sending her a silent death threat. "'Cause I said so."

The girl shrunk back and she squeaked out a small "Yes, ma'am" in reply.

Unfazed, Suzuka agreed easily. "Alright, thank you." She was about to turn to leave, "I'll be taking my break then."

"Uh, and also…" The most awkward part arrived.

Suzuka stopped just in time. "Yes?"

I mustered all my strength in speaking this in my most casual and natural tone. "Take one of our classmates with you. One who hasn't had their break yet since this morning as well."

Blue eyes blinked and waited. When I didn't answer, she asked, "Who do you mean?"

I felt my shoulders slump. _This was gonna be harder than I thought._

Hayate chuckled and said to the oblivious-looking classmate. "Let me translate for you what Fate-chan _really_ wanted to say, Suzuka-chan."

I have a nagging feeling that I'm not gonna like this.

The girl continued to look confused and out of the loop. "Which is?"

The petite girl puffed her chest proudly, as if she had achieved something superb and grand. She cleared her throat and said, "'Suzuka,'" she spoke, using a bad imitation of my voice. "'Since I'm being a stubborn idiot who can't _directly_ tell my own concern to the very person herself. Under the pretext that I have nothing to do with this and it is with Suzuka's own volition, I shall do this _roundabout_ way of telling you to take your break and take Nanoha with you, for the obvious reason that I've been gawking at her all morning and, with worry and loving concern, saw that she's been hard at work ever since and want her to rest and rela—"

A hard and painful jab to her side, making sure to aim my elbow at her ribs caused the indiscreet brunette to cry out in sheer pain.

Hayate slowly sank to the ground on her knees, trembling and groaning with great pain.

"Oh look," I nonchalantly said. "I hear some of our classmates calling by the souvenir area. See you guys later."

As I put on a composed face and calmly walked away, I ignored Hayate's cry of violence and calling me a stupid head.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for your patronage! Don't forget to vote for us!"<p>

A student giggled brightly and waved. "We won't," she replied. "You can count on our vote, vice president!" She exited our classroom along with her other companions who had the same notion of voting for our café to win.

Hayate had a wide pleased grin on her face after she did an excited fist pump. "I can almost taste sweet victory in the air."

I eyed her sourly and frowned at her. "What're you, a snake?"

"I much prefer to be compared to a raccoon, Fate-chan," Hayate said. "Can't actually imagine myself being a snake at all."

"Yeah," I nodded as I carried the freshly ordered tea to my next customers. "Can't actually imagine you being a normal human like us at all."

Hayate laughed, "As usual, your cold words wound me, Fate-chan. But fear not," she exclaimed. "As your official soulmate, I completely understand that this is your way of showing your burning feelings for me."

"Yeah, it is," I said as I placed the two cups of milk tea on their table. The two students were in the same year as us from what I could recall. "It's my way of showing my _burning_ feelings of hatred for you."

"You're going too far, Fate-chan!" she cried.

I heard her yelling over the counter, drawing some attention from the other customers and our classmates.

"As usual, you and Hayate-chan get along so well, Harlaown-san," one of them told me with an amused smile.

"You two would put on a great show together!" said the other.

I narrowed my eyes at them good heartedly. "What're we, a comedy act?"

"Oh!" The first one's eyes widened with realization. "That's a great idea! You can do your acts in the variety show next year. It'll be a full house for sure!"

"You two would be a hit. Fate-san would play the straight man."

My right eye twitched while I listened to them telling me their thoughts. "I respectfully reject that idea from you two," I said between clenched teeth while maintaining a smile for the other customers around. "Enjoy your tea," I told them as I excused myself.

"Don't be mad, Harlaown-san!"

"I'm not!" I called over my shoulder and I saw them grinning widely.

Students of my year really were weird. And the weirdest one of them all, winning hands down, was the one before me.

"Welcome back, my love," she greeted with a sickeningly sweet smile.

A chill ran down my spine and I instantly felt nauseous.

"Go die."

"That wasn't supposed to be your line!" She stomped with a huff. "You were supposed to say something sweet back to me!"

"Sorry," I said with an indifferent tone. "I didn't get to read the script this morning."

She pouted and crossed her arms, turning away from me. "Fine then! Be like that! And here I was, worried about you since you've been working all morning!"

I blinked and felt a little remorseful about how I treated her after hearing that from the annoying girl. "I'm fine," I said after a sigh. "Don't worry about me. Around this time, only a few customers would most likely show up since the talent shows started at the auditorium. I take short breaks in between when there aren't any new customers coming in."

Hayate seemed to relax a bit from her tantrum earlier. "Really? Are you sure?"

I nodded and shrugged a shoulder nonchalantly. "It's not like I'm that fragile, y'know."

The shorter girl didn't say anything and just turned her eyes downcast. It was a rare sight to see really. Hearing a lack of spontaneous responses from Hayate and see her have an unusually somber face. It made me feel a little uneasy.

"That kind of face doesn't suit you, Hayate," I told her.

"Huh?"

"If you keep that up, customers won't come in at all." I saw Hayate looking at me in a slight daze. Seeing her like that made me a little worried. I put on a grin. "You want to win the contest and prize money, right?"

For whatever Hayate was thinking, I lacked the ability to really know. But she smiled anyway. That at least, lift some of the heavy feeling I had.

"That's right!" she flashed me a bright grin and a thumps up. "We'll win for sure!"

I was relieved that she was back to normal. "Yeah, yeah. Hurry up and wipe those cups dry already." I pointed to the ones who were just newly washed.

She bounced on her heels and gave me a sloppy salute. "Roger that!" Grabbing a clean cloth, she then started to dry one of the white tea cups.

I looked around and saw that we only had a few customers for the time being. And some of my classmates were on break. Seeing as I had nothing else to do, I decided to join Hayate.

Wordlessly, I picked up my own clean cloth and started with one of the small saucers.

"By the way, Fate-chan," Hayate started conversationally.

"What is it?" I asked distractedly since I was trying to make sure the ceramic was completely dry, the squeaky sounds of the cloth against plate was addicting to hear.

"How are things with Nanoha-chan?"

The squeaky sounds stopped along with my motion. I knew it was another attempt on Hayate's part to either annoy me or find a way to get me to talk to her about Nanoha.

Pretending to be unaffected by the sudden topic, I put down the small plate to pick another one up.

"Nothing much," I answered briefly.

Hayate didn't say anything for awhile after hearing my answer. "Are you sure?"

I nodded with a small grunt. After the plate, I dried one of the teacups next.

"Fate…"

Hayate sounded serious. Even using my name without an honorific. It clearly showed that she really was serious.

"…Did something happen?"

I wasn't anymore trying to dry the teacup. My hands just needed something to be busy with, to keep me from completely spacing out.

Strangely, I felt drained. "A lot of things happened," I said vaguely with a humorless smile. "You know that."

The room was quieter now than it was this morning. It was around that time of day when time seemed to drag on slowly. So slow that you'd just want to lay down somewhere cool and sleep the rest of your worries away.

"I know," Hayate put down the tea cup and picked up another with a careful clink. "I know that but…" She sounded impatient, a little irked for some reason. "Can't you, even for just one second, forget about _that_ and see what's in front of you _now_?" she harshly whispered to me, frustration lacing her voice. Her hands shaking just a tiny bit.

I continued with my task silently. I wasn't trying to ignore her. I just didn't know how to answer.

The 'that' Hayate talked about was undeniably a part of me which I couldn't possibly set aside as if it were nothing. Forgetting about it or even pretending that it didn't matter was simply out of the question.

"Nanoha-chan cares about you," she continued. "And I know you do, too. Don't tell me it doesn't mean anything to you."

_It meant a lot…So much so, even words seem incapable of describing it_ was what I wanted to tell Hayate. But it wasn't really the time or the place to be talking about this kind of topic.

I glanced at my friend, who was looking at me with a serious expression I rarely see her wear. It was obvious to me that she really wanted to know my thoughts about this situation. But she held back in trying to force it out of me.

Well, at least, she was still considerate enough about my feelings concerning the matter at hand.

I gave her a small smile. "You care about her, too."

Sensing that the conversation wasn't turning out the way she wanted, Hayate let out a sigh of surrender with a shake of her head and small giggle. But when her gaze connected with mine for a brief moment, I saw a small light flickered in those baby blue eyes.

They were determined. And they were wordlessly telling me that she hadn't given up just yet.

"She's my friend," Hayate answered easily and so naturally. "She became someone important to me."

"Just like that, huh?" I said with a chuckle. "That was fast. You only knew each other for, what, about six months now?"

Hayate's lips tipped into a wide smile. "Doesn't matter how much time had passed."

The small smile I had gradually turned down into a thin line, reacting to what the shorter girl believed. _Actually, it does, Hayate._

The difference between me and Hayate's perspective would just come down to our own individual situation.

But for as long as I could remember, this girl was the type to hold true to her own stand. We were both stubborn. A lot of people told us that time and time again.

But lately, I wanted to believe that Hayate was right, despite my own situation.

I smiled, genuinely glad. "Is that so?" I admit that I was a little envious of her way of thinking sometimes. "It's good that she's important to you, then," I honestly told her.

Voices from outside slowly became louder. Students and visitors were starting to gather once again to gain entrance to our class' café. From the slow hours we had, it was about time to get back to how we were.

I hummed, impressed at the growing number of people already standing outside.

Some of our classmates, who were relaxing just awhile ago and had loosened their uniforms and aprons, put them back on as they welcomed and greeted the first customers for the afternoon.

"Looks like the show at the auditorium just finished since all these people just popped out of nowhere." I giggled as some of the boys tripped on each other when they rushed to their respective places. "It's back to work for us, too, Hayate." I straightened my apron and headband and checked to make sure to smooth out any visible wrinkles.

I let out a small gasp, doing a double take when I realized my unusual actions.

My badass rebel, inner mind cried a waterfall. The maid uniform was already influencing me this badly. I was slowly losing my coolness at this rate.

One of my classmates called me over to handle the customers she escorted.

When I was about to take a step forward to their table, Hayate said something that made me stop.

"You're important to me, too, Fate."

I looked back, not expecting for Hayate to say something like that so suddenly. My surprise must've been obvious since the brunette was smiling warmly.

I blinked, confused with the out of the blue moment. "W… Where'd that come from?" It wasn't like I didn't believe her.

It's just, especially between the two of us, this kind of conversation, admitting how special the other is and affirming our friendship, was rarely ever used as a subject for casual conversation.

For me, it was something I could die of embarrassment from if someone ever caught wind of it.

To Hayate, I didn't know how she did it, but she could easily say it and would even tease me relentlessly if I started blushing and stutter my response.

With a patient smile, the petite girl across the counter shrugged a shoulder. "Well, you are," she insisted playfully. "I'm just telling the truth, is all."

She really was. I didn't know how to explain it but she really was telling the truth. I didn't know if I should be grateful or embarrassed about her sudden announcement.

When I still didn't say anything, Hayate pouted and rested her hands on her hips.

"Geez, why do you look so surprised, Fate-chan?!" she complained. "It's like you don't believe me at all!"

I snapped out of my train of thoughts. "W-Well… It's not like that." I scratched my cheek, feeling slightly embarrassed and happy at the same time. "I just didn't expect something like that from you."

I was beginning to see Hayate in an entirely different light.

Hayate's pouting face visibly relaxed. "Really?" she blinked and probably reflected on her own words a while ago. But then, that… devilish, mischievous grin of hers just had to appear. "_Ooh_, Fate-chan, could it be you were expecting me to confess my undying love and devotion to you for all the public to hear?"

My right eye twitched. "…Huh?"

That light… was extinguished easily in record time.

Cherry-blossom pink tinged the shorter girl's cheeks. Her eyes fluttered close as the owner of said cheeks fidgeted in place. She shyly put one hand on her cheek and started drawing lazy circles on the white countertop with her finger. "Geeze, Fate-chan," she said flirtatiously, sounding shy. "You shouldn't make a girl confess first! It's embarrassing!" she squealed.

Ah, that heart-warming atmosphere of friendship was gone… Completely ruined by this… this… I don't even know what to call her anymore!

"But if it's for my dear Fate-chan, I'll say it again! I lov—"

I sharply turned away before she could continue any further, saying "No, thank you. Please get back to work, Hayate-san" with a blank face and strode to the customers I was told to serve.

"Ah! How cruel!" she yelled.

"Welcome to our maid café, dear upperclassmen." I smiled sweetly at two third-year students, who were, as I recalled, in the same class as Chrono. Holding my notepad and pen, I asked them, "Are you ready to order?"

An annoying voice with a distinct accent was heard above the normal and acceptable noise of the room.

"And here I was ready to confess my everlasting love for my soulmate! Fate-chan! You can't escape my love, Fate-chan!"

I mustered all my strength to ignore her wails. My shoulders shook as I tried to control myself from just ferociously pummeling that midget. The edge of my notepad crumpled at my hold and the pen was at its limit before I broke it in half.

_And to think I was going to say you were an important friend to me too!_

As Hayate repeated my name with increasing pitch and annoyance, one of the seniors looked at me with an amused but nervous grin. "Um… Fate-chan?" he started with a weak laugh. "Maybe you should… er, hear out Hayate-chan's… um, confession?"

Even the upperclassman wasn't sure what to call it.

"No, that's quite alright," I said between gritted teeth. "Please ignore the buffoon."

The other one giggled in her hand, completely entertained by the younger student's repeating calls of my name. "As usual, you two really do get along. Hayate-chan's still funny as ever."

"If by funny, you mean being an idiot. Then, yes, she's doing a tremendously wonderful job at it," I grumbled sourly, slowly losing my patience.

"Ah! I heard that, Fate-chan!" Hayate pointed out. "You called me an idiot just now!"

I was impressed by her acute hearing.

"I may be blinded by love but I'm not deafened by it yet!" Hayate was still shouting like I was miles away from her. "Ah, but maybe Nanoha-chan knows something about this! Should I try asking her?"

Something snapped in me. And I just lost it.

The next thing I knew, I was hurling myself towards a panicking raccoon.

"YOU'RE DEAD!"

The maid café was temporarily thrown into a thirty-second chaotic rumble, resulting in a ten-minute delay of service due to an unforeseen accident happening in Class 1-A.

For the benefit of all those present, the incident was not officially recorded.

* * *

><p>Smiling and standing next to the blushing students for their complementary souvenir photo, I was impressed that the flow of customers was still continuing steadily.<p>

After that… little scene—that little primal and a bit violent scene—I thought for sure the number of guests would cower and steer clear from our class.

But they didn't. Thankfully.

If anything, I'd say we were even busier than we were this morning.

My classmates even congratulated me and Hayate for such a brilliant plan, that we were able to—somehow—come up with a creative and spontaneous act that entertained the customers so much that they wanted more and the new ones who didn't get to see it wanted a replay.

I was totally weirded out. People _actually_ find a girl launching herself to choke another girl in a headlock _entertaining_?

Honestly, the minds of people were certainly getting weirder and weirder.

Fortunately, I was able to convince most of my classmates that they had the wrong idea and that I wasn't planning on doing it again. _Ever._

To which my classmates only groaned in disappointment.

Hayate came in and tried to cheer everyone up by promising that she'd think of a way to let it happen again.

To which my classmates beamed with bright, hopeful eyes.

With a low, bone-chilling voice which even Signum would be proud of, I told Hayate, "I dare you to do it," I whispered right by her ear. "Then I'd tell Shamal that you nicknamed her after a whale since she gained a few extra pounds last winter break."

To which Hayate gracefully surrendered after a moment of internal deliberation and showing a very pale face covered in cold sweat.

I exhaled after taking a deep and relaxing breath.

Seriously, this had got to be the most exhausting festival I ever decided to willingly participate in since my last one, before I decided skipping them entirely for a certain number of years.

Seeing as there was no one standing by the entrance to oversee the guests since everyone obviously had their hands full, I volunteered to take over the post for a while and stood by the door.

Some of the students blushed and giggled and had goofy-looking grins when I was standing near enough.

Deciding to not ruin my momentum, I easily greeted them with a smile, apologized for making them wait in line for a few more minutes and thanked them for their patience.

As people started to form queues outside our classroom, it convinced me even further that the afternoon was just as tiring.

"Look, it's Harlaown-san!"

"Gosh, she looks so cute!"

"The maid uniform really suits her! I should thank the Vice Prez for this!"

"Ah, I want her to tell me to lick her boots!"

These were just some of the things I heard while I feigned ignorance as I stood by the entrance. They ranged from normal to downright embarrassing to utterly… disturbing—especially that last one. That one… I could've lived without ever knowing.

But since I decided to 'willingly' help out this year. It just couldn't be helped.

Though I decided not to… get that close to Nanoha anymore, I didn't want her first TSAB festival to be an awful one.

Even though Hayate _forced _me into wearing this… this… skimpy, sorry-for-an-excuse of a costume, if it would bring more fun to Nanoha's memories then… I guess it's okay.

_If it's for her, then it's more than okay._

Two of the customers had finished their time in our café and had decided to leave. Hayate thanked them for their visit and reminded them to vote for our class like what she did to several customers prior.

When they guaranteed their votes for our café as they exited the cafe, I felt like thanking them as well and that would make _this_ TSAB festival more memorable for Nanoha.

"Thank you," I bowed as they exited our room "And please come again," and politely ended my farewell to them.

Customers were really coming and going at a steady and continuous pace but not so much that it would overwhelm us.

Class 1-A performed all their tasks like clockwork and were already caught up too much in the rhythm to mind other things.

"Good day!"

I heard a voice behind me.

And like the rest of the class, I too was also caught up in the clockwork pace that I wasn't able to fully process and analyze that vaguely familiar voice on time.

I was at the point of no return the second I turned around with the practiced smile on my face, keeping in mind to say my practiced line with warmth and poise for the customers.

"Ah, welcome to our—geh." I recoiled immediately.

My smile instantly faltered into one of silent horror when I saw the beaming face of my mother along with a deeply frowning Chrono, the usual calm Suzuka and the worried-looking Nanoha.

"_Hi_!" Mom sang the simple greeting, this time with a tiny but cheery wave.

"M-Mom?!" The graceful pose that I had since this morning went stiff and creaky as a rotten, wooden plywood. "I mean, Principal Harlaown! W-Why are you here?!" It was as if my body had gone into DefCon 4—whatever that is—almost on instinct. I knew that if I were to look myself in front of a mirror now, my face would be as pale as a ghost too.

The older woman pouted, pretending to sulk. "Honestly, is that any way to greet your next customer?"

"C-" It's like there was a painfully annoying fishbone stuck in my throat. "_Customer?!_"

I was inwardly denying that fact over and over in my head. That I may have heard her wrong and that she may be saying something else entirely. Something that just happened to rhyme with the word customer!

…_Aah, who am I kidding?! _

There was no way I misheard her and that she said something else that rhymed with the bloody word.

If I can't use denial or selective hearing as an excuse, then how do I rationalize this situation with the least level of damages to myself?!

I lashed my burgundy eyes upon the midnight blue ones of my brother. "Chrono, is this your way of getting back at me?!"

Chrono shot up his hands in defense. "Hey, don't look at me!" he countered heatedly. "I had nothing to do with this. It's all the Principal's idea!"

Mother gasped. "Well, pardon me for wanting to see one of my cute children wearing such a cute outfit in celebration of our school's festival." She shot each of us a small glare. "You two sound like you don't want me here."

The desperation was almost filling me to the brim. "Don't you have other more important stuffs to do?! Like drinking green tea with milk and sugar?!" _Okay, that just sounded desperate, pathetic and lame altogether!_

"I can assure you, my dearest daughter, that you are a level above my most favorite beverage."

I narrowed my eyes at the smiling face of the woman. "So my existence is _almost_ on par with hot water and tea leaves?" I felt the exhaustion slowly bubbling up to the surface.

_It's almost like the same thing every time I'm around Haya—_ I inwardly gasped at the very late realization.

One that I should've realized sooner to prevent two strong, _insufferable _forces from meeting, resulting to unimaginable damages—to my mental health.

"Fate-chan!" The owner of the voice with the distinguishing accent had called out my name, beckoning the impending doom I had feared. Her small head popped out of the entrance looking for me. "What's the hold up? Send one of the customers in alrea…"

I knew my calm afternoon was over when Hayate's face brightened up as my mother greeted her with a small wave and an unwavering smile.

"Lindy-mama!" Hayate hopped and leaped like a bunny towards the familiar woman.

"Don't call her that!" _Ugh, I feel a migraine coming._

"Hello, Hayate-san!" My mother greeted just as happily, seemingly unaffected by her own daughter's distress. "I see you are as energetic and cheerful as always."

"Deranged and creepy are more like it," I muttered under my breath.

The brunette held her hands over her heart, eyes closed in feeling the moment. "If it's for my beloved Fate-chan…" she spoke like a maiden in love. "Then I'll do my best."

"I never asked you to!" I stomped with an exasperated shriek. "And who are you calling your beloved Fate-chan?!"

Hayate flapped a hand with a carefree grin at my mother, giggling like an old woman. "My, she's so cute when she's all shy like that, isn't she?"

_She… She just ignored me!_

"Oh my, yes, of course, it's one of her many winning qualities as your bride," Mom agreed, clearly playing along. "Even though my daughter is like that, please continue to take care of her." She gave a small, respectful bow to the girl.

The shorter one, in turn, mirrored her action as if it were only natural. "Oh, no, no. It's my pleasure to take care of Fate-chan. I should thank you for entrusting your daughter to little ol' me, dear mother-in-law."

They looked like two idiots.

My right eye twitched just by watching them. "Oi, what's with this stupid scenario?" I growled lowly, narrowing my eyes at them. "And who gave you two permission to make me your plaything, huh?"

I heard Chrono sigh as he rubbed his eyes, trying to ease his stress. It was obvious that he regretted in not stopping Mom from coming here or from goofing around with the little runt. "Principal," he groaned, almost impatient. "May I remind you why we came here to Class 1-A in the first place?"

"Ooh," Hayate eyed the council president and elbowed him gently by the side. "Chrono-kun, working hard as ever, I see. Such a workaholic, really," she teased. "You're gonna have more gray hair by the time you graduate next year."

"And _you're_ not working hard enough," the third-year narrowed his eyes at his teasing second-in-command.

The woman blinked once. The instant she remembered what her son meant, she clapped her hands together with a sparkle in her eyes. Which burdened me with a metaphorical boulder over my shoulders. "Oh, yes. Quite right, Chrono. Thank you for reminding me!" she beamed and spoke to all of us. "I came here to check on your class," she said as she looked around. "I heard it's really popular with the students."

"Yes, well, now that you've seen us," I rushed in and grabbed my mother's shoulders, gently forcing her to turn away from the entrance and pushing her forward and to put some distance between her and the classroom door. "You should move on and check the class next door! I heard Alisa's class is doing a Fire Café. You can try their red hot chili tea there!"

Mom didn't make it easy for me to move her, easily resisting my effort. "But I'm not quite finished checking your class yet, Fate-san," she pouted. "If I don't do my job well, Chrono would be angry at me. You know how grouchy he gets."

I nodded easily, "You do have a point."

"I do not! And would you two cut it out?!" My brother interjected.

I felt panic surfacing within me when I realized I was almost caught with Mom's pace. "Fine, whatever! Do whatever it is that you have to do, just hurry up and finish it!" I blurted quickly.

Mom giggled and smiled.

I swallowed my panic and felt that my face had gone pale in seeing that on my mother's face. Usually, upon seeing that sign from her, it meant that something… was going to happen next. And usually I wouldn't like it. At all.

"Well, since my beloved daughter asked so nicely," she said to all of us as she stood straight while I caught myself before toppling over. "Nanoha-san?" she called out to the brunette who was quietly standing beside Suzuka.

_Eh?_

Said girl stood straighter when Mom called her. "Y-Yes?"

_N-No way!_

Playful green-eyes disappeared into thin slits. "Would you be a dear and join me for a cup of tea?"

"_HUH?!_"

It caused an uproar to me, Nanoha and an exasperated-looking Chrono, who was already covering his face with his hand.

"_MOM_!" I roared. I felt like the world was spinning, making me dizzy, overloading my brain from all the things happening.

"Ooh! Great idea, Lindy-mama," Hayate gave a thumbs-up to show her approval. "Eating cake and drinking tea with Nanoha-chan would make the experience all the sweeter!" A pause and a face that showed like she had a great epiphany. "I just came up with a brilliant new idea for our café! Nanoha-chan," her blue eyes glowed bright. "We should add you to the menu!"

"Please don't do that, Hayate-chan!" Nanoha protested, obviously confused and flustered on how to retort to the brunette and, at the same time, how to turn down my mother's unexpected invitation.

"Don't worry, Nanoha-chan," Suzuka said with a gentle smile. "I'll find someone else to fill in your post since I'm handling the cash register next."

"That's not really what I'm worried about though!" the brunette cried. "And since when did you become the cashier?!"

Blue eyes blinked innocently. "Not too long ago. Vice taught me when I took over his shift for awhile."

Nanoha grabbed her friend's sleeve. "Wait, that's not even the problem here. Suzuka-chan, please help me out! I don't want to impose on the Principal!"

Suzuka smiled and chirped in, obviously not helping the transfer student. "I think it's wonderful for you and the principal to have a date, Nanoha-chan. Don't you agree, Hayate-chan?"

The shortest brunette gasped, stunned by the idea that only came to her after Suzuka mentioned it. "But I wanna have a date with Nanoha-chan too! _IwannaIwannaIwanna!_" she whined childishly, swaying her arms back and forth.

"Don't worry, Hayate-san," Mom assured with a serious look not suited with this type of conversation. "You'll have your turn eventually. For now, Nanoha-san is mine for the next hour."

"_That long_?!" Chrono and I gasped.

"Principal!" he called to the woman. "Aren't you forgetting that we still need to attend the meeting with the solicitors?! Your presence is of utmost importance!"

_Go for it, Chrono!_ I inwardly cheered for my brother's more mature sense of responsibility than our mother's.

"Hmm…" The tall woman cradled her face on her hand and contemplated with a sad look. A sigh escaped her lips. "But if I were to choose, I'd much rather sit with a young and cute girl like Nanoha-san, who smell like vanilla and strawberries than with boring and old people who smell like dirt and the morgue—"

"_MOM!_" Chrono flailed in a harsh whisper, looking flustered already. "You can't just say things like that out in the open!" he chided. "What if one of them hears you?! TSAB could get in trouble!"

The teal-haired woman crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "But I'm just telling the truth," she grumbled like a toddler being scolded by her father.

"I don't care!" the boy yelled.

"Well, more importantly—"

"Dismissed it just like that, huh?"

"—Isn't it a fabulous time to have a girl-to-girl talk with Nanoha-san?" Mom was back on track.

"About what?!" I demanded, feeling like I was the last line of defense. "For all we know, you just don't want to go back to the administrative building and listen to the boring people!"

"Now, now, Fate-san," Mom soothed. "You don't have to be so snippy and make Nanoha-san uncomfortable. You'll have your date with her soon, too."

As envious as it made me feel that my mother was going to have a pseudo-date with the girl I like. "That's far from what I just said!" I countered. "And you're the one making her feel that way!"

"That is most certainly untrue!" the principal disagreed with a pout. "Why are you so against me spending time with Nanoha-san?" A well-sculpted eyebrow lifted slowly.

_Aw, crap._ I didn't have anything to counter her. I couldn't just tell her that I was both anxious that she might mention something about what I talked about with her the other night and that I was really jealous that she'd be having tea and cake with the cute girl who happens to be the first person I fell for.

"Unless, there's something you don't want me to say to her?"

I pressed my lips together in a thin line, refraining from saying something careless that would put myself in danger. _Now, I was really sure Mom planned all this after our talk the other night._

Everyone was waiting for my reply to my mother's curious question, including Nanoha, who looked like she didn't want to impose on my mother and, at the same time, she was also waiting for my answer that had something to do with her unbeknownst to said girl.

It was most likely that Mom was going to talk to Nanoha about… us. But I knew well enough that Mom wouldn't just blurt it out just like that.

I knew the older woman was curious. And that she had planned all the things she was going to say to the girl. She wanted to know what Nanoha and I were to each other. And she wanted to know something that could explain what she had seen the other night: how one girl could affect her daughter so much when others could not even hope to budge me.

It was obvious but at the same time I didn't want to acknowledge it. Not to anyone else, except me.

Not just yet.

With a heavy sigh, and a final choice of surrender—and my figurative downfall as the last line of defense—I hung my head, letting all of them know that I had lost this argument and breathed out a weak "No, ma'am" at the beloved yet annoying matriarch of the Harlaown family.

* * *

><p>I needed to vent out.<p>

But I didn't want to scare away the customers with my infamous scowl or by causing wanton destruction, so I did the only safe thing I could think of.

I squeezed a hand, as if it were a fruit I wanted to get the juice out from. I was holding it with a force compared to a powerful crocodile's jaw.

While maintaining a perfect smile on my face that left the customers dazed and speechless.

"Um…" Hayate, on the other hand, wore a pained smile, a contorted mix between worry and agony. "…Fate-chan?"

I hummed coolly, still smiling. "Yes, Hayate?" I asked while still gripping the hand that was making sounds like something was slowly being crushed.

"Are you… um…" She gulped. Her face whitening and slightly sweating. The corner of her lips quivering. "Angry, by any chance?"

A pause.

Still with my perfect smile, I asked, "What made you say that?"

Still with her own pained smile, "B-Because…" she squeaked as a bead of sweat trickled down her cheek and neck before she answered. "You're k-kinda… killing my hand," she pointed out weakly at our joined hands.

One was obviously holding the other tighter than humanly normal.

Her words still didn't lighten the force I bestowed on it, the same one I was holding so strongly like a jaw from a flesh-eating reptile, digging its jagged teeth into flesh, prohibiting the escape of its prey.

I remained composed and calm. The murderous intent I had dwelling inside me was still fresh and alive. But it was expertly hidden behind the practiced smile Hayate had annoyingly convinced me to perfect days before the festival.

"No, I'm not," I giggled. "I'm just holding your hand, silly. Didn't we used to do this all the time back when we were in primary school? And you always said you liked holding my hand." I added with a wider smile, "So, I'm just granting your wish."

"But not like this!" To which, the owner of the hand let out a scream of pain which fueled my annoyance which, in turn, strengthened my grip. "You really are angry—_owowow!_ And your hand is crushing my hand!" She writhed and squirmed but I didn't let go. "_Painfully_, I might add!"

Yes, I made Hayate's hand into my own stress ball. Punching a wall was inexcusable and it would hurt me a lot more. Not to mention it would cost me some money. So doing this was more acceptable than the former.

When I was already able to vent out _some_ of the anger and annoyance I felt, which I couldn't publicly display and run amok since Mom, Chrono and the other customers were around, my murderous intent dissipated a bit and so did my vice-like grip on Hayate's unfortunate hand, leaving me a little bit tired and still unsatisfied.

When I slowly released it, Hayate breathed out a big sigh of relief and sniffed as she cradled her injured one close to her chest like a newborn baby. "How cruel of you, Fate-chan!" She sobbed. "This hand's far too young to die! It hasn't even reached its dream of groping and fondling enough breasts to last its lifetime."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Don't make me regret sparing your hand."

Hayate nodded once, and said a serious, "Duly noted." Most probably sensing my seriousness.

The cash register beside us rang as Suzuka received yet another set of payment from two waitresses.

"Anyway," she started again while rubbing her reddened hand. "Shouldn't you be at Lindy-mama's table taking their orders now?"

"Fate-chan still needs more time to mentally prepare herself," Suzuka supplied as she pressed buttons, folded bills and typed something on the tablet computer.

"For what?" Hayate wondered, looking at the busy heiress enjoying her post.

She giggled, "For whatever the principal will try to throw on her."

"Wow," Hayate looked awed. "Lindy-mama sounds like a force to be reckoned with!"

That was the reason why I was taking my frustration out on the shorter girl's hand.

Aside from the fact, that she helped instigate this whole situation along with my mother, I really didn't want to know what the woman was going to talk with Nanoha, who was seated with her and my brother, who was calmly giving me silent messages that he had nothing to do with Mom's idea.

I did believe him, albeit with some hesitance, but that wasn't really the main issue here.

The main problem was that Mom deliberately wanted to be with and talk to Nanoha. For things yet unknown, but I had my suspicions.

I was torn. I didn't want my mother to talk to the girl but at the same time, I was curious why the woman suddenly appeared out of nowhere and came all this way just to talk with one student.

It was seriously eating me.

More or less, she was going to talk about me and our current… relationship—or, to be more precise, its progress if ever there was one.

More or less how the two of us were… getting along.

It was less likely though that she was going to ask the girl about the things I told her the other night.

In any case, it wasn't going to be anything good.

And I couldn't do anything about it unless I really stirred up some trouble like how I used to and cause problems for the café, my class and the customers.

_Used to… _I smirked inwardly. Since when did I start using that phrase? Since when did I decided to stop causing trouble as my reputation labeled me? And since when did I hesitate and thought the consequences over and over?

My eyes wandered and landed on the nervous-looking girl seated with Mom and Chrono. She was cutely fidgeting and was totally oblivious as to why the principal suddenly asked her to have tea with her and my brother.

Well, I didn't dare to answer my own questions. Despite having some ideas to all of them.

If Mom's motive really was to talk with Nanoha, what could she probably want to know and ask from the girl herself?

It's not like… Nanoha knew everything or it's not like Mom knew everything either.

Especially that time when she confessed and I… didn't answer her properly enough.

And it's not like anyone knew my feelings towards Nanoha. Even the girl in question had yet to know that.

At the beginning, I wanted her to be the first to know about these feelings I had.

But in the end, I mostly decided that she would never find out about it at all. _Of how hard I had fallen for her._

The petite brunette propped her elbows on the countertop and cradled her head on her hands as she observed the particular table we were both concerned about.

"Now that I think about it," she said in a daze. "Lindy-mama usually doesn't accompany Chrono or any student council member when we're doing our rounds for school events. On the count of she's too busy having meetings with the sponsors and other important old people to have the free time. I wonder what happened..." Hayate glanced my way. "Do you know something, Fate-chan?"

I frowned, never taking my eyes off the direction of their table. "If I did, I wouldn't be wondering the same thing as you are now and I would do everything I can on stopping whatever it is Mom's planning to do."

The brunette chuckled lightheartedly. "Ah, c'mon," she flapped her hand at me, dismissing the idea as if it were something ridiculous. "It can't be that bad. I mean, sure, your mom's full of surprises and would probably do anything to keep herself entertained, but she wouldn't do anything that would be bad for you."

Thinking about what Hayate said, my tense shoulders seemed to relax a bit. "You're probably right," I sighed. "I mean, maybe she came here for principal stuffs. TSAB doesn't usually accept transfer students just when the school year had started. Maybe this is just a late formality thing."

A chocolate-brown head bounced with each nod. "I know, right? So you have nothing to worry about. Unless she somehow tells Nanoha-chan some embarrassing stories about…"

I could feel my face turn pale and clammy as I recalled some of those embarrassing tales Hayate spoke of.

"…you." I heard Hayate sigh. "Geez, and just when I told you not to worry."

"Worry?!" My voice cracked a bit. "Who me?! I'm not worried! Not worried at all! I mean, like you said, Mom wouldn't do anything that would actually be bad for me, especially something that would embarrass me." _In front of Nanoha._ "And besides, Chrono's with her. I'm sure he'll do something about Mom if there's a need to—" I gasped and remembered Chrono was terrible at handling Mom!

And it wouldn't be impossible either that he'd use this chance to get back at me for showing that picture of him to Amy. He's going to embarrass me in front of the girl I loved just like what I had—accidentally—done to his!

My feet started to move on their own, taking me to the only table that had the Principal, the Student Council President and the girl I fell for.

Just when I was a few feet away, I caught my mother glancing around, saying, "…Where's our cute maid?"

* * *

><p>I repeated in a bitter grumble as I strode back to the food counter, "Milk tea?!" as I held the crumpled notepad in my hand. "Just<em> tea<em>?!"

Even after Mom told her that I'd be paying for it, she'd still just order some mixture of hot water, tea leaves and a few drops of liquid calcium?! _I can't believe this girl!_

I slammed my hands on the counter, startling one of my female classmates waiting on the other side.

"H-Harlaown-san…?"

I handed her the paper filled with the orders I wrote down earlier, along with Nanoha's confoundedly poor choice. "Take care of this for me, please…" I spoke the strained words behind clenched teeth.

The nervous girl hesitated but still accepted the piece of paper. "A-Alright, just wait for a moment, please," she replied and walked away to prepare everything written on it.

"T-Thanks…" I hung my head and leaned my hands on the flat counter for support, not trusting my knees to keep me upright.

Not that I had anything against milk tea. _It's just that… argh! Why am I so annoyed right now?!_ I had never wanted to pull my hair out so badly.

Mom and Chrono were one thing but acting like this because of Nanoha was something else entirely, I didn't know where to begin.

"What's up with you?"

I heard Hayate approach and waited until she was near enough.

"You look like crap."

I lifted my head to meet her misleadingly innocent blue eyes. "Thanks for brightening up my day," I said dryly.

"You're welcome!" the brunette quipped, which soured my mood even more. "But seriously though, what's eating you? Did Lindy-mama tell Nanoha-chan about that time you got lost in the mall and your cries were heard over the speakers?"

I made a mental note to kill Hayate for even daring to bring _that _up despite my current state of turmoil. I sighed out a weak "No" at her and added, "She just ordered tea…" I mumbled, not really caring if the girl heard me or not.

"Who?" Hayate asked, confused. "You mean, Lindy-mama or Nanoha-chan?"

"You know Mom likes to put cream and sugar into her green_ tea_."

"So…" Hayate drawled, eyebrows furrowing together. "It's Nanoha-chan?"

A nod.

"And?" she probed. "What did she order?"

I blindly reached for a copy of the café's menu, keeping my head drooped in dejection and pointed out the two words that for some reason annoyed every fiber of my being.

"Milk tea?" The brunette answered her own question when I didn't supply it. "So?" She still sounded like she didn't understand.

Heck, I didn't either.

"She ordered milk tea." Hayate stated like it was a report she needed to mull over. "What about it?"

I sighed, knowing full well that no matter how sharp Hayate was there were still some things that needed further explanation. I stood straighter, finding it tiresome to keep sulking even though it wasn't at all Nanoha's fault I was like this.

"She didn't order anything else," I explained. "She just ordered milk tea and even though Mom told her not to hold back 'cause I'll be paying for it, she just wanted only that."

Hayate blinked and was silent for a couple of seconds. Finally, a slender chocolate brow quirked up as the girl carefully spoke her next words, "And that poses a potentially dangerous problem because…?" She trailed off and waited for me to fill in the next part of that statement.

I rubbed my eyes, willing the exhaustion to go away. "I don't know," I breathed out.

"Maybe she doesn't want you to think that she's taking advantage of you," Hayate offered with a shrug as she ducked when two fellow classmates passed by to deliver a large order. "Nanoha-chan is just that kindhearted."

I agreed weakly, "I guess." But deep down, I knew that._ I knew that very well._

Just by remembering her smiles, picturing her profile when I manage to steal glances when she's not looking and even imagining when I once held her small yet soft hands, when things weren't as complicated were more than enough to stir the storm of butterflies in my stomach.

But knowing that I was the one who drew the line and never be able to do more than just those rendered me in state of unfamiliar emptiness, that I was just something hollow and unfeeling.

I turned around to face the direction where I came and let my eyes fall on the girl with eyes the same color as a clear summer sky.

Mom was still talking to her. Chrono was listening but was without a doubt closely monitoring the conversation wordlessly. Nanoha still looked nervous yet showed a slightly downhearted look at something my mother said.

_W-What did that mother of mine say to her?!_ I angrily demanded in my thoughts.

I wanted to march up to their table and grab Nanoha, keeping her safe from anything that would put such a troubled look on her adorable face.

My foot was only able to move forward one step when a voice from behind stopped me from proceeding further.

"Thank you for waiting, Harlaown-san," my female classmate said as she arranged the small plates of pies, cakes and the cups full of warm , aromatic liquid on the tray. "Here are your orders." She lightly pushed it across the counter and waited for me to bring it to the customers who paid for them.

_Well, technically, _I _paid for them but… _I sighed. "Thanks." I said to her and she excused herself to take care of another order that was just brought in.

Hayate peered over them with a grin, inspecting everything. Her brows furrowed though when her curious eyes landed on a sweet-looking pastry beside a cup of black, aromatic liquid. "I thought Chrono hate sweets."

"He said he needs the sugar to run a crazy place like TSAB Academy," I explained as I aligned the silver forks straighter and carefully turning the cups. Nanoha was the only left-handed person among them and her cup's handle should be arranged accordingly.

"Still as meticulous as ever, I see," Hayate chuckled. "It's a miracle how you cannot keep your room clean."

"This and my room are two different things," I told her with a glare. "And besides, it would be easier if the handle faces her dominant hand. She's left-handed after all."

"Her? You're talking about Nanoha-chan?" I heard the smirk in her voice. "Wow, you really do notice things. And here I thought you stopped caring about other people."

I had finished arranging the ceramics and silverware and looked back up to meet Hayate's amused stare. She looked like she was having fun and, at the same time, studied every muscle on my face and waited for any sign that would indicate something that her strange little brain had come up with.

Finding the staring contest meaningless, I let my eyes wander to the side, choosing my next words carefully. "She's different," I quietly told Hayate with a firm voice. And looked back at her again, only to find the energetic girl stunned into momentary silence.

For a fraction of a second, her eyes widened. Yet the subtle change vanished as quickly as it came.

Hayate didn't say anything which made me think that the gears in her head were in motion, working in increasing speed, in overdrive, at something that she had finally discovered after a long time of searching.

The tips of her lips rose into a different smile, one which I had failed to label since I rarely saw her wearing it.

"Yeah," she agreed with a bounce on her heels. "I noticed that, too. Keep treating her differently, okay?"

I scoffed at how she put her words together. "I don't even wanna know what that means." Though I knew what she really wanted to say.

Sometimes, I wonder if Hayate knew something I thought she didn't. And was just having too much fun to say anything and had decided to keep it to herself, for the sake of this play we were all unknowingly casted in to go on uninterrupted.

I certainly hope not. For her bloody neck's sake.

Well, for the time being, whatever Hayate was… thinking in her head, I just hope it wouldn't be something disturbing.

Some time had already passed and I thought it would be better to just take the orders back to Mom's table so everything would be over and done with.

And the sooner I take the food to them, the sooner Nanoha would be able to breathe easily again once this talk Mom wanted from her was finished.

I giggled at imagining the girl fidgeting on her seat. She really needed to relax. As intimidating my mother and brother looked, they weren't that bad.

I had the feeling that they too knew that Nanoha was different.

_Treat her differently, huh?_

I remembered something that happened last summer.

And it made me scowl fiercely at the shorter girl in front of me.

She flinched when she noticed. "Fate-chan?" she asked carefully. "Why are your eyes—the color of blood—trying to kill me this time?"

My eyes only narrowed more at her when she looked genuinely confused at my visual aggression. "Last summer," I started with a growl. "You did something _really_ stupid. And caused us a lot of trouble."

She tilted her head to the side. "I did?"

My hand shot out and clutched her collar.

"Okay, okay! I did!" she cried, raising her hands in surrender. "But you gotta admit that cake was _really_ delicious, huh?"

"As deliciously sweet as it was, it wasn't the cake she wanted," I muttered, remembering that certain hot day in a certain family restaurant in what I had hoped to be a calm afternoon that had been turned upside-down thanks to the effort of a _certain_ raccoon childhood friend of mine who had allied with a ferret-looking boy from Nanoha's old town.

"It wasn't?" Hayate had a look of regret. "And I had thought that chocolate cake would work as an aphrodisiac for you."

I drilled my knuckles hard on her temples, "_Owowowow!_" causing the girl to squirm and howl in pain.

"Her favorite cake was something entirely different. And thanks to you, I almost spent my summer vacation washing the dishes."

Thankfully, Nanoha and I managed to finish the ridiculously large cake and I was spared from having an unwanted part-time job for that summer.

But what Hayate and that other guy—whose faint existence I would never acknowledge, not even when the next ice age comes—did to me and Nanoha last summer wasn't entirely that bad.

If anything, I should be grateful.

After all, it was by the end of that day that I realized I was in love with Nanoha.

A girl, who was kind to everyone, forgives easily and was undoubtedly earnest. But sometimes, she would show her vulnerable side.

And it really did make me want to do everything for her, spoil her, and forever cherish her.

"Well, I'll let it slide though," I said as I released Hayate from my punishment. "Since it just gave me an idea. I should thank you, actually."

"But did you have to inflict pain at the sides of my skull for that?!" the whimpering girl cried, massaging the pained spots I just abused.

"Like what you said, don't sweat the details."

"Pain isn't a detail, Fate-chan!" she shrieked this time. "It plays a very, very important part. In fact, it really is the big picture! And don't ignore me!" she emphasized with a pointed finger when I was already calling over a classmate.

I ignored Hayate's rant that had raged on a second after. "Excuse me! I'd like to add one more order, please!"

Another fellow classmate approached. "Yes, Harlaown-san? What would the additional order be?"

It was something sweet.

Something that had easily put a smile on my face, softening my gaze and melting down the walls that I had built since those dreadful days.

"One slice of strawberry shortcake, please."

_And it fits you perfectly, Nanoha._

* * *

><p>"Class 1-A!"<p>

A wave of roaring cheers from the auditorium reached all the way up to the roof. By the sound of it, Chrono had already announced the winner of the contest Hayate went all out with.

That girl could actually make things happen if she really set her mind to it. Unfortunately though, she tends to _not_ set her mind on the really necessary stuffs like her job as council vice president.

Leaning against the wired fence, listening to the sounds from down below and letting the cool wind pass through my hair, I was finally able to relax after a long, arduous day.

"Congratulations," I whispered, picturing a leaping Hayate's overjoyed face, the class' cheers and bright grins as they leapt altogether when our class was announced as the winners of this year's contest.

And I could just imagine Nanoha's own wide smile as she celebrated with them, beaming with a bright face of her own.

It almost made me regret not being there to see her.

The sun had already started to color the sky with hues of orange and pink as it made its descent to welcome an even cooler evening.

The festival ended without a hitch. Save for some annoying incidents that popped out of nowhere and me wearing that dreadful costume which I was thankfully done with and hoped to never see again.

Hayate wanted me to keep it but I threatened to burn it (it was a joke though) but the girl took it seriously and believed that I would do it. So she immediately snatched it away from my hands, crying "How cruel of you for thinking of such after all the love your beloved wife put in every stitch hoping that it could warm your stone-cold heart!"

To which I gave her a blank stare as my response.

Well, more or less, it was a day that would be another memory to look back to.

I just hoped Nanoha had fun.

Seeing her hard at work and never once complaining just made her all the more amazing in my eyes. _As expected of the girl I love._

And yet, my insides tightened painfully every time I remembered this fact: Nanoha can never be mine. To not be together was for the best for both of us. And that she needs someone else to make her happy.

Even though I had no right with her from the very beginning and I should be punished for being such a villain to her, hurting her, I still wanted her to smile and have fun with everyone else.

After all, wanting to see the person you love happy and smiling was as natural as breathing air.

Though I hurt her, it was for the best in the long run.

I breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, stopping me from having such depressing thoughts again.

The day of the festival was done. All that was left was to clean up our classroom. Despite just having a school-wide celebration, we'd still have our regular classes again next week. It was, after all, the proud TSAB policy.

Education is of the utmost importance.

I sighed at the thought. _The school administration can be so cruel beyond measure sometimes._

Everything would fall back to routine. Classes, lectures, homework…

Speaking of homework, I remembered that the council had wanted the committee reps to do something after the festival was over.

I poked the middle of my forehead, as if it could help me recall what it was. _Um, let's see… I think it had something to do with a… report? So, me and Nanoha being committee reps, we had to make these, right? But… what were they again?_

"Ah, wait, does she remember about this?" Well, knowing how busy Nanoha was supervising one of the key groups of our café and also attending all the council meetings and also… us having a rocky situation thanks to me being a real jerk, I highly doubt that she could even spare a moment to remember this too. And she even got herself sick along the way.

_Gotta remind her not to push herself too much next time. _

I paused and analyzed my own thought.

_Or I could just ask Hayate or Suzuka to do that for me._

I inhaled and breathed out, tired from all the thoughts piling up one after the other. _Should I remind her? Or should I let her rest and do the reports myself?_ Either way, we had to submit them to the council on time. "Or else Chrono would never let me hear the end of it." He scolds worse than Mom.

I made a mental note to ask Chrono about the details later.

That made me frown. Not that I was considered a real scatterbrain but it was better to be safe than sorry.

I pulled my phone out and went to one of its many useful applications and wrote myself a reminder. When the widget had appeared with a tiny checkbox on the screen, I was about to press the lock key and put my device back into my pocket.

But stopped.

Unsettled, I reopened it and copied the note to the days before classes would start again next week.

"Ask Chrono about details of committee rep job after festival," I typed in.

Making sure that I would really be reminded about it, I set the task to high priority and put it on repeat, not caring that it had filled the rest of the spaces in my calendar after this day.

Satisfied with that, I exited from that app and looked at the digital clock.

The students hadn't come out yet from the auditorium. Most probably one of the solicitors or board members was giving out their dragging speech.

That possibility made me a bit happy that I decided to skip the closing ceremony.

Maybe I should go back to the classroom and start cleaning up.

The sound of the only entrance and exit to the rooftop opening made me look up. The metal door clanged shut before steady footsteps were heard.

She was the last person I expected to appear before me.

"I knew you'd be here."

Playful green eyes locked onto mine as she made her way towards where I sat.

I looked down again at my phone, pretending to open another app that would at least show I was busy. And uninterested to see her.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" I nonchalantly shot back without looking up. It annoyed me that I hadn't decided to leave sooner or that I didn't just bear with the boring speeches and be with the rest of Class 1-A, to be with Nanoha.

Even if it was just from a distance.

Ginga lowered herself beside me and made herself comfortable, scooting closer that our shoulders almost touched.

"I heard that your class really did well and that you looked awesome in your maid outfit," she started. "It's really too bad that I didn't get to see you today. I had to attend a seminar. Our professor told us that we can't possibly miss it since it holds a part of our grade this semester. But don't worry though," she giggled and leaned her head against mine. "Hayate texted me awhile ago that she'd give me a copy of you wearing your costume. I can't wait for it!"

My right eye twitched. _Not if I murder that raccoon first!_ "Do whatever you want," I told her a few moments after.

Ginga didn't say anything for awhile. And I wasn't really interested in starting.

"Are you tired?"

I thought about not answering.

"A bit." But decided not to in the end.

The atmosphere was getting heavier, that I could feel it suffocating me slowly. But I really wasn't in the mood to cause some kind of verbal war. Even if it was Ginga.

"Fate?"

My thumb hovered over several game icons on my screen, thinking which one to play to pass the time.

"You're going to the after-party tonight, right?"

My thumb froze when I was just about to settle with a word puzzle game.

_The after-party._ I had completely forgotten about it.

It was a long and old TSAB tradition, one that even Mom and Hayate's uncle told us about on several occasions. Every after a school-wide event, like this festival, an open party would be hosted in one of the council members' house. Usually, it was either the student president's or the vice president's.

Last year, Chrono was asked to host it.

While the students came one after the other to officially end the one-day festivity of the school, I was somewhere away from all the crowds and unnecessary meetings.

Not far, but definitely not that close either.

Mom and Chrono knew. Although they tried to convince me to change my mind, in the end, I never did give in. And thankfully, somehow, they just seemed to understand that.

I saw in them their patience. But I couldn't also ignore the hopeful look on their faces that maybe someday, it would be different. That I would somehow budge.

And let people in again.

"No," I finally breathed out the word. More to myself than to the older girl beside me, who had kept quiet since she brought up the topic.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the older girl playing with the hem of her cardigan.

"Can't you change your mind?" she asked softly.

The hand holding my phone gripped the device tighter in response, to somehow deviate the feelings slowly bubbling inside me.

Once I was able to channel enough to make myself tired and calm to speak, I said, "I don't think there would be anything that could change my mind."

The conversation fell into a dead silence again. And I couldn't do anything except stare at my phone's black screen, at my translucent reflection.

And I really wasn't that cruel to just get up and walk away. Even though it was Ginga.

I felt a hand clasping my free one. It was hesitant at first but when I didn't do anything to pull it away, fingers slowly filled in the empty spaces between.

I didn't move and just waited to see what she was planning by doing that.

There was one thing I found out.

_It… didn't feel right. _

Or for lack of better words, it was the absence of any significant feelings.

Ginga's hand, though soft and warm, held mine a little more securely. And yet, I didn't move a muscle to do the same. My fingers didn't hold hers the way she did mine.

I didn't know how to describe it. They just didn't fit. It didn't _feel_ rightto me.

I didn't like it but I wasn't repulsed by it either. It didn't make my insides flip and clench the happy way but it also didn't make me angry or annoyed.

Nothing.

If anything, I felt even emptier than ever.

I looked at our joined hands, strangely tired. "What're you doing?" Asking the obvious yet still wanting to know what she wanted out of doing this.

I heard Ginga hum. "Oh, y'know," her voice sounded happy, slightly embarrassed. "We used to hold hands all the time, remember?"

_I do._

"Alicia used to tease and scare you a lot. But when she went too far, you'd come crying to me and I'd usually scold her for it." She giggled, clearly remembering the times when she came over to our old house to play.

To that house of way back when. Of that past that seemed so far away and surreal.

Ginga giggled again, as she further delved into sensitive territory. "You wouldn't even let go of my hand even after she apologizes—"

"Alicia isn't here anymore."

My words were spoken as quietly as the rustling leaves. And yet they easily sliced through the air like a finely-crafted blade. Silent, swift, dealing a deadly blow.

They were spoken truthfully, yet they felt so heavy as if turning my tongue to lead, now adding tension to the once calm autumn dusk.

"I know," Ginga spoke again, more quietly this time, her voice losing the vigor she had just seconds ago.

I breathed in, feeling my lungs expand. "If you do," I said. "Then stop bringing it up."

I had thought that, after cutting her off, she'd pull away her hand from mine and put some distance between us.

But she didn't. It was still there, slightly trembling and slightly clammy, silently telling me that she wasn't going to back down so easily.

I just wondered what she so desperately wanted to happen.

Even daring to bring up such a delicate topic of someone who we all longed to come back to us.

"I think there's nothing wrong if we talk about your sister once in awhile."

My jaw clenched tightly, fighting my own urge to snap at her.

Even if it was Ginga, even after all that had happened—between us—she was still Nee-san's friend.

I lowered my head, forcing myself to calm down. To honor the connection Alicia once bridged between the two of us.

"She's dead," I told her.

The bitter truth I had convinced myself time and time again, and yet failed to whole-heartedly accept, as if it were a cruelly played joke.

"What more is there to talk about?" My heart was pounding. A lump formed in my throat, causing me pain. My fingers itched to claw at it. "Don't…" I willed my voice not to crack, to let her know how this was still affecting me. I felt my mouth had gone unquenchably dry. My eyes had started to sting with unwelcomed tears. "Don't make it sound like that she'd just come right back… if we talk about her often enough."

That would just make me hope and wish even more.

If it were that conveniently easy, I would talk about her all the time. I'd talk about Nee-san always, if it would help to bring her back to this world, to me.

Ginga answered just as quietly. "That wasn't my intention at all."

"Even so—!" My voice had raised a volume higher without my knowing. My teeth grinding against each other, angry that I had lost the practiced composure I made sure I would shield myself from whenever this topic was touched, and somehow feeling annoyed at the realization of how heart-broken Ginga's voice sounded.

Her hand squeezed mine in response to my small outburst. But she still didn't let go, despite turning cold and slightly trembling.

My fingers still made no attempt to hold hers.

I took a second to return to the way I was.

Counting to five.

Then ten.

And tried again. "Even so… you're still hoping…" _For I too cling to that same hope. That she'd come back. Alive, mischievous and happy._

I wanted to apologize for what I said to her. I wanted to tell Alicia things I regretfully wasn't able to. _If it weren't for me, you wouldn't have died. If it weren't for me, Mother wouldn't have succumbed to that loneliness when you went away. If it weren't for me, you'd still be here, dragging us into one of your crazy ideas to have fun._

Those days still felt like they were part of a faraway dream, a continuous loop turning into a haunting nightmare that I still hadn't woken up from. As if stuck in a sleep-limbo.

Rising voices surfaced from the background, growing louder in volume and number.

I glanced over my shoulder. Down below beyond the wired fence, the students were already filing out of the auditorium, talking amongst friends, classmates and schoolmates alike.

The school festival's closing ceremony was over to allow the students to cleanup what was left of the day.

The victorious Class 1-A would be returning to our room soon.

_I want to see you. _That thought somehow lifted my spirits a bit. Yet saddened me just as quickly.

I just wanted to see her face, hear her voice. My mind was telling me what I needed to get by.

"I have to go," I said, finally untangling my hand from Ginga's and slipping my phone back in my pocket.

But as I was about to lift myself off the ground, my movements stopped with her question.

"Is it someone I know?"

It was the first time I looked at her after she had come up on the roof.

The older girl cradled the hand she used to hold mine on her lap, staring as if she felt sorry for it.

My brows furrowed, allowing myself to entertain her for awhile. "What are you talking about?"

The college student with the long, flowing indigo hair adorned with a dark ribbon smirked humorlessly at my attempt of feigned ignorance. "Everyone knows about it. Your popularity scares and amazes me sometimes. News about you even reached the college campus."

I didn't say anything and just waited for her to explain further. But I did have a feeling of what she meant. Still, I wanted her to confirm it herself.

It was Ginga's turn to look at me. Soft jade green eyes locked with my empty burgundy ones. Her lips slowly turned into a small smile. And yet no matter how gentle it looked from an outsider's view, it was still lonely. "Who have you fallen for, Fate?"

Her words seemed to spread with a resounding force.

_Who have I fallen for?_ I repeated her question in my head to see what image my mind would draw.

Only she appeared.

Her hair the color of the auburn autumn leaves. An adorable face which pouts whenever I teased her. Honest and determined eyes the color of the unreachable summer sky. A laughter, a cute lilting melody that seemed to shroud the world with a gentler and kinder light. And when she smiled… _When I see her smile…_

My hands clenched and unclenched. And I was back on the rooftop with Ginga beside me, asking that question.

I sighed and raked my fingers through my blonde locks. "Who it is, is none of your concern."

"So it's true…" she chuckled weakly. "Do Hayate and the others know?"

_I certainly hope not. _"No," I told her almost impatiently. "Can I go now?"

When Ginga just stared at her hands and didn't say anything, I hesitated on leaving.

Instead of standing up, dusting off my skirt and putting one foot forward in front of the other, I sighed and waited. Tipping my head back, rattling the wired fence behind me a bit and closing my eyes. And I just waited.

Only Heaven knew why I waited.

But I made sure that I would not wait long. I had to go back to help with the cleanup, rearrange the tables, fold the curtains, dismantle the stalls and take down the banners and streamers. There was much work left to be done.

"Can you tell me who it is?"

I breathed in. And out. "No."

"Why not?"

_I want her to be the first to know._ "I haven't confessed."

"When will you do it, then?"

My momentum had stopped by that question. It made me wonder myself. "I don't know." _Honestly, I didn't._

I heard her giggle.

My eyes popped open to direct a glare back at her. "What's so funny?"

"That's surprising of you, Fate," she told me. She was clearly amused. "But at the same time, it's not."

My eyebrows furrowed, deepening my frown. "Meaning?"

"You're hesitating," she answered. "You never do that." She added, drawing her knees close to her. "You're headstrong and straightforward. And were always the type to never regret things. But here you are," she directed a smile at me. "Hesitating."

I looked away. "I'm not," I denied.

"Are you?"

I was tired of all the mind games people were throwing at me, that they assumed I could gain something from them.

I sighed again, not knowing what she wanted to hear. But I was sure I wasn't going to tell her about Nanoha. "I just don't want to mess it up."

I had said this before. Back on the first day of the second term, surrounded by Hayate and the others.

Nanoha was also there.

Saying that line, making an indirect confession about my own anxiety in front of the very girl I had grown feelings for was not an easy feat for a teenager like me could do.

With her just a few feet away, listening to me answer the questions thrown at me, my heart pounded, my face grew hot like flames, I found breathing—a gift usually taken for granted—a task almost difficult to do.

I couldn't even look at her without feeling light and dizzy at the same moment. It made me wonder what sort of magic she had been gifted with to have such an effect on me, to be equally happy and distressed just by thinking about her. To feel like I had won the jackpot but ashamed after recalling all the wrongdoings I had done to her.

Ginga sighed and rested her cheek on her arms, looking at my direction with a soft gaze. "I'm jealous."

I snapped out completely from my daze. Thankfully able to catch the last thing she said. "Of what?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Of the person you're in love with."

I chuckled humorlessly at her. "You're making that up," I said and stretched my legs and arms forward.

"Am I?"

I glanced back at Ginga, who was now gazing forward, looking like she was seeing something only she knew of, thoughts that she had yet to let go and form into words. She looked fragile, like she could shatter if handled without care. The proper care she deserved.

Ginga was still Nee-san's friend.

And despite losing her, I was still Alicia's little sister.

Ginga and I met through her. We connected through Nee-san.

One day, my sister invited a girl in our house to play. It happened almost a decade ago. Back when things were simpler.

But Alicia was gone. And things were never the same again.

I stood and dusted my skirt, just like I had planned earlier. Looking down at her, not seeing her gaze but knowing that she still had this distant look, I tried to think of some better words to use.

And yet, "I have to go" were the ones I chose to say. In a near-whisper, as if I didn't want to disturb her, as if to show that I still, somehow, cared for the connection a person important to both of us once built.

"Okay." She answered without looking up, her voice as quiet as mine.

With the silence filling in a wordless atmosphere, a voice from a faraway memory decided to resurface.

'_Fate! This is Ginga. She's my new friend from school! But we're all gonna play and be good friends together, 'kay?'_

Somehow, those words seemed so surreal too.

My hand stretched out before I could really think about my intention. And the next words just rolled out before I could stop them. "C'mon," I urged gently, making the older girl lift her face up to meet mine. "You might get locked up here by accident."

Ginga's eyes grew wide a fraction but seemed to recover a moment sooner. She giggled before reaching up, placing her hand on mine. "Y'know… being this kind can really make me fall hopelessly in love with you, too."

I rolled my eyes as I pulled her up. "Again with the jokes," I groaned dryly. "Would you cut it out? Before I start thinking that you and Hayate have been hanging out together."

She laughed as we walked towards the only entrance and exit to this small corner of the huge campus of TSAB Academy, our fingers clutching each others' tips almost timidly and awkwardly.

"Hey, Fate…"

"What?"

A strong gust blew in, catching me off guard, and making me miss Ginga's next words that were lost as they were swept away by the wind.

* * *

><p>When I came back, most of my classmates had already started cleaning things up and putting our classroom back to its usual setup of rows and columns of desks and chairs.<p>

"About time you decided to help out!" I heard Vice call out above the noise, unnecessarily announcing my arrival when I just wanted to stealthily slip through and start helping out.

I frowned at him, not welcoming his antic. And just went to the nearest cluster of classmates that looked like they could use an extra hand. "Can I help with anything?"

Brightening upon my offer, two of them said their thanks and another gestured me welcome.

I started work after they told me what to do and helped disassemble the souvenir stall.

Of course, when I came in, my eyes swept through quickly and had noted Nanoha's presence on the other side of the room.

I chose the side farthest from her, the safest one.

While I worked, I paid little attention on their side. But Vice and Hayate—curse their annoying souls—grabbed each chance they saw to interrupt me or drag me into a conversation of trivial matters. Like the after-party.

With Hayate's hard-to-ignore voice, I heard her mention about Nanoha's favorite song. That certainly made my ears perk up, catching my attention.

But I mustered every ounce of control in my body to not just make Hayate cough up that information right then and there.

It made me curious. The girl never showed any signs of being a music lover. It made me wonder what kind of songs she listened to.

"HAYATE!" Alisa yelled from the door, announcing her foul mood to everyone, squaring up her shoulders as she strode in menacingly towards the grinning brunette.

Pretending as if it were an everyday occurrence, Hayate gave a lazy wave in greeting. "Good timing, Alisa-chan!" she beamed. "You excited for the after-party later?"

"Forget about that! Council members were supposed to meet up after the festival an hour ago!"

Wide blue eyes blinked. "Oh…" Her mouth formed the word. "That was today?"

Leave it to Hayate to ask the dumbest thing ever.

The angry blonde gritted her teeth as her clenched fists shook with restraint at her sides. She grabbed the source of her obvious annoyance by the back of her collar and dragged her across the room. "I don't know what the hell came over me when I voted for you!"

"Ooh, I know that one!" the shorter girl chirped as she was pulled backwards, her shoes dragging on the floor. "It's because you love me and trust my leadership skills without a doubt!"

We watched them go while Alisa grumbled under her breath and Hayate waved a white handkerchief at us. "I shall return, my dear Class 1-A!"

_Please don't,_ my blank stare said. And resumed when the two of them disappeared out the door.

"Hayate-chan's really interesting, huh, Fate-san?" one of my classmates told me.

I chuckled as I undid a screw. "By interesting, you mean a handful, then yeah. She's _really_ an ocean of interest."

My classmates around me laughed as I gave them my sarcastic reply. What they said next was lost to me after that.

I snuck a glance to where Nanoha was folding one of the tablecloths along with Suzuka and a few of the other girls in class, talking about the party and the fireworks that she'd love to see.

* * *

><p>I dragged my feet towards the door to my house, inwardly encouraging myself that just a bit more I could soon crash in my bed and take a nap before dinnertime. Thankfully, it wasn't my turn tonight to cook something up.<p>

I dug for my keys and was about to put it through the keyhole when I noticed the door wasn't entirely latched in its frame.

I scowled at the unusual sight, intensely inspecting it.

Were Mom and Chrono already home? _No, that can't be right._ Mom still had to attend another meeting and Chrono was fixing up things with the council members before the school closes for the day. Only the three of us had the key…

My heart jumped to my throat.

I leaned my ear closer to the door and listened. I didn't even hear Arf inside. _Could the burglar have attacked Arf?!_

That scared and angered me all at once.

I pushed the door as quietly as I could without making it creak and give away my presence. Once the door was wide enough to let me slip in, I moved towards the coat closet and silently took out the bat I borrowed from Vita when I asked her to teach me how to play baseball years ago.

Still minding my manners, I removed my shoes and placed them beside another pair without looking down, making sure to keep my eyes on high alert as I continued to stealthily enter my own house, armed with nothing but the borrowed bat in my now clammy hands.

I heard a light clatter of dishes and the refrigerator door shut gently. _The burglar had the nerve to pick up a snack!_

When I was at the entrance of the kitchen, I pressed myself against the wall and prepared for my assault.

I took in a few more calming breaths to steady my rapidly beating heart. My fingers clenched and unclenched around the leather handle of the bat. I willed myself to focus my mind on the task of knocking out the criminal who dared to invade the Harlaown residence.

My hands gripped the bat firmly as I mentally prayed that I would hit him square in the head to get this over and done with.

With my pounding heartbeat acting as my background music for this scene of suspense, I prayed that my small action would help bring this criminal to justice.

With one last intake of breath, I burst inside the kitchen, bat raised above my head, shouting something similar to a battle cry of an ancient warrior in its berserk mode and ready to wreak havoc upon the sorry soul to set foot on their sacred la—

"About time you showed up," called out an annoyingly calm Hayate, munching on a club sandwich in our kitchen island. Crumbs were lightly scattered around the small plate she used with the sandwich. "Is the kitchen really that far from your door? I thought it would take you another hour to get here!" she complained as if I were the one at fault, then took a sip from a glass filled with cold milk.

I came to an abrupt stop. The adrenaline coursing through my system suddenly plunged back down to zero, washing me with a strange sense of exhaustion. My arms fell limp at my sides. The bat gripped a little less firmly than it was seconds ago.

I stared dumbly at the brunette when she picked up Arf, who was busily gnawing on a thick strip of her favorite beef jerky which I occasionally give to her as a treat.

"Hayate…" I released a low primal growl as I stalked my way around our kitchen island to stand in front of the oblivious girl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked between clenched teeth.

The blue-eyed girl blinked and looked up in thought. "Making a club sandwich? Want me to make you one?" she offered rather innocently. "By the way, you're out of mayonnaise," she helpfully reminded. "And lettuce, too."

"Ah, really? I think we're running low on milk, too."

The petite girl nodded sagely, "Calcium is indeed important for growing teenagers like us," before gulping down the rest of her glass of milk, giving herself a foamy white mustache.

"Right," I agreed in turn.

But quickly recovered.

"You just thought I was gonna forget about you barging into my house now, didn't you?!" I roared at her, grabbing her collar and pulling her from her seat to meet me eye-level.

Arf smartly scurried away, still with the beef jerky between her tiny growing teeth.

Hayate was on the verge of turning blue. "Wait… Fate… -chan…" she croaked. "I can't… breathe…"

"THAT'S THE _LEAST_ OF YOUR PROBLEMS!" I yelled, raising her more to futilely match my height and slowly strangling her. "How the hell did you get in?! And what the hell are you doing here anyway?! You're supposed to be with Chrono and the rest of the student council!"

Then a thought occurred to me.

I narrowed my eyes at her even though Hayate was writhing in pain for me to release her. "Don't tell me you ditched _again_!"

"How rude of you, Fate-chan!" she managed to shoot back amidst her struggle. "I happen to be divinely endowed with the secret arts of task delegation," she proudly proclaimed, as if it were a common fact. "And thus by birthright, I have exercised this gift to its fullest potential on this blessed day of festivities."

I gave her a deadpan look, inwardly amazed at the fact that idiots really did exist in this world. "In other words, you abused your position as student council vice president and tricked the other members to do your job for you."

She hummed thoughtfully, "Well, that's one way of putting it—"

I pushed the knot of her necktie up around her collar tightly, constricting the important area for breathing, "Apologize to them right this instant!" strangling her furiously.

"You're still choking me!" she countered in a strangled voice and tried to pry my hands off. "And here I was thinking that I would do you a favor as your beloved wife!"

"I didn't ask for _any_ favors from you at all!" The throbbing headache came back with all the shouting I did. "And drop the wife act already!"

A dead pause. "Want me to be your mistress instead then?"

"_AARGH!_" I screamed out in exasperation and let go of her, unintentionally pushing her off her chair.

Hayate yelped as she lost balance and fell to the hard floor with a thud.

"Ah," I felt a _little_ sorry. "My bad." Just a _tiny_ bit.

"You did that on purpose!" Hayate got up fast and accused with a stomp of her foot as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"Did not," I sighed out tiredly, wanting to take that nap I've been needing for awhile now. Scratching my head, I asked, "So, why are you here again?" And then quickly added, "And I want the truth this time" when I saw that shimmer of mischief gleaming over her eyes for a moment.

She clicked her tongue sourly and looked away. "You are such a killjoy," she muttered under her breath.

I turned on my heel to head to where my bedroom was waiting. "Then, I'm leaving."

"Okay! Okay! I was kidding! I'm sorry, Fate-chan!" she cried and pulled on my sleeve to keep me in place.

I didn't take another step forward but also didn't face her to keep my threat ready.

Looking over my shoulder, I waited for her to go on and stood unmoved, still with my back towards her, just in case Hayate would play dumb again. But knowing how unpredictable she was, it might just be something idiotic or random.

"Come to the after-party tonight."

It was neither idiotic nor random_. But annoying nonetheless._

I faced forward again and took that step. It was my silent answer that spoke volumes to her.

And for someone who knew me well enough, her grip on my uniform only tightened more to keep me from leaving.

But I ignored it as if it didn't mean anything and just put my other foot in front of the one that had already moved.

Someone once said that we were both stubborn, Hayate and I.

This was one of the rare times that we showed it so seriously towards each other.

It was a kind of tug of war. Two sides were pulling the rope.

But one wanted to run away, while the other was fighting to keep that from happening.

"Cut it out, Hayate."

"Like hell I'd do that!"

I inhaled and exhaled, "You are such a _pain_."

"I wouldn't be if you weren't such a stubborn idiot!"

I spun around, making her let go of my uniform. Locking my angry stare at mutually angry blue ones.

I felt my shoulders sag. And my facial muscles lost some of its tension. I was starting to get tired. "It's not like it's something mandatory. I don't get why you want me to go so badly," I told her, still a little irritated with the subject.

Not to mention the fact that she broke into my house.

Hayate had also visibly relaxed a bit and the tension in the air had dissipated. "And _I_ don't get why you _don't_ want to go so badly," she countered. "Isn't it high time for you to stop this self-exile thing of yours?! It's getting rather old and lame."

I frowned at that last part. "Who said anything about me exiling myself?! You know how I hate crowds. It's just that, okay?"

I turned and headed towards my room, knowing Hayate would follow.

"Okay, fine," she said as the two of us climbed the stairs. "So self-exile was kinda the wrong word to use. I'm still improving my vocabulary."

You're_ the only wrong thing here!_ I wanted to retort but found it too much of an annoyance to even do.

Finally reaching my room, the uninvited visitor dived into my well-kept bed, landing on the once smoothed-out covers with a bounce.

"My ritual is complete!" she proudly declared once her head found a comfortable spot on my pillow.

My scowl was once again directed at her as I slowly took off my blazer. "Do you always have to do that?" I asked her despite knowing her answer.

She sat up with a snap. "It's tradition!" she answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "I've been doing this for ten years straight! It would be a grave sin _not_ to do it."

"Wow, how admirable of you." Listening to her overused excuse irritated me even more. Since it was true—not the tradition or grave sin part though. She had been doing this for as long as I could remember and she never once forgot to do it whenever she came over. Said something about doing something homey with someone you considered as close as family.

I didn't know if it was something adorable or deplorable though.

"Anyway," she started, rolling on her stomach. "Back to the matter at hand. Fate-chan, you're—"

"I respectfully decline."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

I paused from taking my phone out of my pocket and looked at her this time. "It's about the after-party, right? I already told you I'm not going."

But the brunette didn't say anything back.

Instead, she was leering, wearing that very mischievous Cheshire grin of hers, as if she were a perverted old man gawking at young defenseless, high school girls.

_Ah wait, she already is one._

Then she tutted at me like a strict instructor giving etiquette lessons to her female students. "Nay, nay, nay, Fate, my dear," she chided, doing a very poor imitation of it. "You are entirely mistaken of your assumption."

My scowl directed at her only grew deeper. "Then what were you going to say?"

The raccoon girl only grinned and chuckled. "Using my awesome god-like telepathy," she exclaimed as her hand swiftly dove inside her blazer pocket and whipped out her smartphone. "_And _since I have a heart of pure gold _and_ a soul as clear as spring water, I shall bestow upon you your heart's deepest desire—"

I clapped my hands giddily, "You'll stop talking?" and asked with sarcastic excitement.

"No!" she shrieked. "Fate-chan, stop ruining my heavenly moment!"

I rolled my eyes to that and shook my head, leaving her to fulfill her divine duties.

"Now where was I? Oh, right!" And then she spoke in a deep voice overflowing with authority—which didn't suit her at all. "As the reverend Hayate-sama, I shall now bestow upon this commoner her heart's deepest desire!"

Feeling right at home on my bed and casually swinging her legs back and forth in the air, she began to do something on her phone while I sat wordlessly on my desk chair and waited for her to finish whatever creative play she came up with.

A minute later, the girl ordered nonchalantly, "Fate-chan, turn your Bluetooth on."

One of my eyebrows arched up immediately, surprised at the out of the blue command. "Why?" I asked carefully, suspicious.

"Just do it," she said, sounding a little impatient.

I blinked and still stared at her skeptically despite the girl's eyes still glued on her device.

"Hayate," I waited for her to look up. When she didn't, I narrowed my eyes at her.  
>"You're not sending me another weird song again, are you?"<p>

My childhood friend's head instantly snapped up with a horrified gasp, as if I kicked a cute puppy (which I would never do) in front of her. "How could you, Fate-chan!" That got her to jump out of my bed to quickly walk up to me, looking down while I stayed seated. "It was so _not _a weird song! It was _cute_!"

"Hayate," I deadpanned. "The song is named after someone who played one of the scariest roles in one of the scariest movies in human history. Of course, I think it's weird!"

The girl scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, looking down at me. "You're just saying that 'cause you hate scary movies, Fate-chan."

"My apologies for having a very imaginative mind then."

"But you gotta admit that the song is catchy!"

"Well…" I recalled the song's tune and thought about it. "I do admit that it is _kinda…_ catchy."

"Good!" She whipped out her phone again. "So, no worries about this song then."

"I didn't say that!" It was my turn to stand, almost bumping my chair back against my desk.

"Relax, will ya?" Hayate flapped her hand dismissively at me, still busy with her phone with one hand. "The song this time is _ü__ber_cute. I know you're gonna love it."

I narrowed my eyes again at her, suspiciously eying her. "What makes you say that?"

She shrugged a shoulder. "Turn your Bluetooth on and you'll find out."

I counted to ten as I still kept my eyes on my devious friend. She was smiling, humming and swaying to that weird song's tune while working on whatever it was she was trying to send to me.

I huffed out a breath, fluttering some of my forelocks and did what Hayate told me to do.

After tapping on the screen some more, the file was received successfully on my phone. I read the unfamiliar title and felt my eyebrows creasing my forehead. _Last…_

I looked up to see Hayate already walking back to get one of my spare earphones in my room.

Holding it up for me to take. The earpieces dangling loosely.

Hayate smiled without a hint of mischief or mockery. But it was one of her smiles that made me think she was hiding something. "You wanted to know it, right?"

With just that, I knew what she meant. The realization completely overwhelmed me so much that the choice of feigning innocence or denying her implication never occurred.

"Nanoha-chan's favorite song."

I put all of my effort into controlling myself, to maintain a straight face, to not let Hayate see how she caught me so off guard.

My jaw clenched, striving my facial muscles to maintain a neutral look. "What made you say that?" I sat back on my chair, strangely feeling lightheaded—in a not so very good way, I might add. _Does Hayate know?! _I knew I was inwardly panicking, suspicious of the brunette's implications, worried that I may have done something careless without my notice.

"Oh, nothing," she shrugged playfully with a carefree grin. Her voice peppy and full of mischief. "Just one of my spur-of-the-moment thing. Thought you might want to hear it or something."

"…Or something," I repeated under my breath. Not particularly caring if the girl heard me or not. "Is that all?" I looked up to her now, as she was still smirking, cocking her head to the side.

And I sensed smugness oozing from that cheeky grin of hers.

"Shouldn't you be back at your house preparing for the party later?"

"Hmm? Oh, that? Nah, everything's already set!" she exclaimed. "All that's missing are the people." She squealed and was almost bouncing where she stood. Then, in a much calmer disposition, she said, "It's not a bad idea to join this year, Fate."

I knew when Hayate was being serious. It was rare but well-timed. And it almost made me reconsider.

'_You're hesitating.'_

Well, _almost_. My eyes turned downcast, a heavy feeling weighing on my chest at the next words I spoke. "I'll see you next week, Hayate."

As a friend who knew me so well that it scares me sometimes, there was no need for further explanations with my answer.

* * *

><p>It certainly felt unreal. As if my mind had gone blank, as if my body had lost its vigor. I didn't do anything. Except to listen.<p>

With my earphones on, I was lying on my bed with my legs dangled on the edge, as I listened to the song Hayate sent me.

Nanoha's favorite song.

I had put it on repeat. Once would've been more than enough. But when it was nearing the end of the song, I ended up rewinding it and playing it again. And again and again. For reasons I couldn't even comprehend to explain the purpose of doing such a thing.

As far as I knew, it wasn't a new song that just came out. And its genre wasn't really my cup of tea.

Hayate told me that it was a remake of an old song. Nanoha just happened to like this version better. Curious, I asked the brunette why.

Then the idiot had the nerve to sneer so smugly at me. _"If you're so curious, come to the party and ask her yourself, stupid head!" _she told me and stuck out her tongue, then madly bolted out of the house before I resorted to a more violent way of persuasion.

_Damn her._

The exhaustion I felt when I came home and the nap I planned to take were set aside, easily forgotten in favor of listening to something that somehow brought me closer to the girl with the gentle blue eyes.

It made me smile that she considered this song to be her favorite. I wasn't joking when I asked Hayate to tell me the reason.

I wanted to know more about her.

It was a simple and natural action, wasn't it? To know more. To be closer. To be more connected.

And yet here I was, pretending to be like a corpse. Unmoving and cowardly to take that step. To reach for her already outstretched hand.

In the corner of my eye, the door opened with Chrono telling me to come down for dinner.

I didn't even notice how much time had already passed since Hayate left me with the song. I sat up a bit surprised that he was still here. I plucked one of my earphones off and gave him a confused look. "Why're you here?"

Chrono gave me his own confused look, though a bit appalled that I asked such a thing. "I live here."

I rolled my eyes at my brother's so-called response. "Not that. I thought you'd be at the party by now."

"After dinner," he answered. "Besides, it's my turn to cook tonight, remember? I made beef stew." He informed me and was about to go back down when he added, "Oh, Mom said she'd be a little late so she wants us to start without her."

"Mm," I grunted without looking up at him. And kept my eyes on the lyrics I downloaded to sync in with the song.

At the corner of my eye, Chrono was still standing by my door. His shoulders squaring up a bit, as if hesitating. "You should come with me to the party later," he finally said.

My grip on my phone momentarily tensed before it relaxed again. "No thanks," I said as naturally and as uncaring as I could.

"Fate."

"Hmm?"

I heard him sigh. "I don't think Alicia wants you to keep doing this."

I lied back down with a bounce and didn't say anything back to my brother.

When some time had already passed, I heard him sigh dejectedly and moved to close the door. "Have you read _Hamlet_, Chrono?"

That made him stop from leaving. He paused before he answered a quiet yet confused "No."

I laughed. "I haven't either," I admitted, predicting that it would annoy him.

"Then why did—"

"Do you believe in ghosts?" I knew I wasn't making any sense to him. _Heck, even I think I wasn't making any sense._ "The only reason I went… was because she asked me to go with her and that she said she'd be happier if I was there," I told him, knowing well who I was talking about. "As long as I kept her happy, everything was fine. You could say her happiness was also mine. But now…" _What is this emptiness?_ "Why go to such a thing… if I don't even feel happy about going anymore?" I felt around for the other earphone and picked it up. I looked at him this time.

My brother was by the door, staring down at the floor with such a faraway look.

"Chrono." Then I went back to staring up at the ceiling and then held up my phone in front of me, preparing to find a much louder song that could drown out this surfacing feeling of despair. "What reason is there that I should be happy when she herself can't be anymore? How cruel of Death to impose such limitations when you finally meet, right?"

A few seconds ticked by before he said something. "Don't you want to find another reason to go?"

"Another reason?" I scoffed humorlessly. "That would be… one hell of a reason to change my mind though." I told him and put on the other earphone when the new song played.

I sensed that Chrono had already left, not before I heard him say something that repeated clearly in my head amidst the sounds of the booming bass and synthesizers.

'_Then I hope you find what you're looking for.'_

* * *

><p>After Chrono and I had our fill of dinner without either of us bringing up the subject of the party again, Mom arrived and sobbed how cruel her children were for not waiting for her.<p>

We both dismissed her overdramatic display and carried on, while an excited and innocent Arf greeted the master of the house, who decided to seek comfort from the small pup after being brushed off by her children.

"I'll be going then," Chrono said after putting on his sneakers.

"Have fun," Mom sang, waving a white handkerchief at him. I had the feeling that the action was either learned from Hayate or the munchkin picked it up from my easy-going mother. Whichever it was, I didn't want to know the full details. "Say hi to Hayate-chan for me and try not to get into trouble."

"Yes, ma'am," Chrono answered nonchalantly, as if he had expected the very words themselves.

Then Mom turned to me and asked, "How about you, Fate-san? Want to try going this year?"

I saw Chrono subtly glance my way before pretending to put on his jacket properly, pretending that he wasn't hopeful for my answer to be different this time.

And to which, I still, once again, said "I'll pass" much to his disappointment.

"Is that so? Are you sure?" Mom asked, sounding a little pushy.

"Yeah," I affirmed. And added, "I have something to do anyway" with a slight shrug.

My brother locked on my gaze with a slightly hard look, itching to tell me that I was making it up.

Well, I really did have something to do. Though the significance of it would be questionable to my dear older brother's strict standards.

Compared to him, at the very least, Mom was acting more civilly. "Oh? Which is?"

"There's this song Hayate told me about earlier," I told her. See? It wasn't a complete lie. _I'm not that terrible._ "And plus, I have to take Arf for a walk later, anyway." As if on cue, the small dog appeared by my feet, its tongue hanging cutely at the side of its open mouth.

"As long as you keep yourself warm," Mom reminded. "It's getting cold out. I don't want you to get sick again."

Chrono didn't comment on anything further and knew that I was just using our pet dog as an excuse. He checked his watch. "I still need to pick up Amy. Bye Mom, Fate. Watch the house, okay, Arf?"

With a final wave from us and a small bark from our family dog, the only male member of the Harlaown residence was out the door. And I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Why do you look so relieved?"

I jumped when Mom all too suddenly leaned towards me. "Mom!" I chastised her. The woman was like an adult version of Hayate, ignoring personal boundaries, although thankfully less perverted.

Walking back to the kitchen, my mother and puppy were right behind me.

"Are you and your brother fighting again?"

I scoffed, "How did you end up with that?" I asked as I prepared to get some warm stew for her.

"He looked like he wanted to strangle you."

My mouth went slack, causing me to face her. "Mom, you do know that that's not something a mother should be saying to her own kids, right?"

"I am a conventional woman," she stated proudly. "Did he try to convince you to come to the party this year again?"

"Yeah, it's like it's turned into some kind of game or tradition lately. Almost everyone I talk to is doing it." I scooped some stew into her bowl and placed it on the table where she sat waiting. "The 'Who Can Convince Fate into Going to the After-party' game!" I sarcastically cheered, changing my voice to imitate an obnoxious talkshow host as I handed her a bowl of warm rice.

The grown-up giggled. "I'm sure Onii-chan and Hayate-chan miss you and just don't want you to miss out."

"How'd you know about Hayate?" It was impressive. But it would be creepy if she mentioned about Ginga too.

"Call it a mother's intuition," she said in another proud tone as she started to dig in. "They're just trying to help, sweetie."

I felt my face harden. "I didn't ask for any."

Mom pouted and whined, "Since when did my cute daughter turn into such a stubborn and anti-social mule? It wouldn't hurt for you to go even for just a little bit, honey."

_Great,_ I sighed tiredly. _Now, Mom's doing it._

Thankfully, Arf took that time to jump onto my lap, reminding me as it squirmed around that it was time for her walk. _Good puppy!_

"Mom, I better take Arf for her walk. That okay?"

She waved at me with her free hand after she took a sip from her glass of water. "Go right ahead but," she eyed me with a stern and straight look. "We're not done talking, okay? A mother has her worries, too, y'know."

I rolled my eyes and chuckled at her feigned motherly woes. "Yes, ma'am."

"And don't stay out in the cold too long!" she called out by the time I had already put on Arf's leash. "You might get sick again!"

The temptation to answer a specific reply was at the tip of my tongue. But I held myself back from answering what I really wanted to say. And instead guided myself and my dog out. "I'll be going then, Mom!" I bid and closed the door, already feeling the chill of the night as I lifted my face up to look at the stars.

* * *

><p>Arf and I walked silently in our usual path around our neighborhood, occasionally holding her back and scolding her when she once tried to chase a stray cat and when she was energetically inviting one of our elderly neighbors to play with her despite the untimely hour.<p>

I was envious of the ball of energy sitting by my feet. "Arf, you shouldn't bother other people like that," I chided, to which the small dog only whimpered and bowed its head in remorse.

I checked the time on my phone and noted that we have gone out for almost thirty minutes already. Seeing how much time had already passed, I guessed that the party was already at its full swing. The Yagami household would be packed with TSAB students.

Since Ginga mentioned it awhile ago, I was pretty sure she and some other college students would be there as well.

Just imagining the mass of people I had to see if I had gone just made me glare at an innocent pebble.

The after-party celebrating the success of the festival was an open event. So anyone was invited just as long as nothing went wrong.

That last part made me cringe that Hayate was the host this year.

But Chrono's there, I assured myself.

Yet quickly remembered that there were times even the mighty student council president was powerless to control the brunette when she had set her mind on something.

I prayed that Alisa or Vita would be enough when something goes terribly wrong and innocent people would be involved in the fray.

Then it led me to think about her.

My steps stopped from advancing when my house was only a few steps away. Arf noticed that too, wondering why her owner suddenly turned unmoving.

"I wonder if she's having fun," I said in a slight daze, imagining Nanoha surrounded by a lot of newfound friends, imagining her cute laugh as she talked and maybe danced with some of the male students.

Somehow, that made me feel a 'bit' annoyed. And lonely at the same time.

Arf sat on her hind legs by my feet and looked up as if it were attentively listening to my spoken thoughts.

"I shouldn't be feeling this way though, right?" I asked the pup, which wagged its furry tail when I spoke to her. "I mean… it would be way better for her. We're not even getting along well these past few days anyway. Almost everyone knows that. So I'm pretty sure that my decision to not go again this year is completely valid," I ended with a deep intake of breath after I babbled out any excuse my mind could think of. "Right, Arf?"

The orange pup barked in polite response and continued to wait, slightly panting and hanging her tongue out.

I inwardly thanked my luck that no one of our familiar neighbors passed by our street tonight to witness how crazy I looked talking alone with no one but my dog.

Hanging my head in dismay, I was embarrassed in realizing that I was already doing one of my self-talks out on the streets.

I sighed out feeling sorry for myself.

Looking up at the night sky again, I listened to the calm silence of the neighborhood, taking in more cool air and letting it out slowly.

_I wonder if she's looking for me._ It was egotistical to think of, I admit.

But one did wonder if the thought of you had ever crossed the mind of the one person you loved most. _It would be nice if Nanoha was thinking of me as much as I was thinking of her._

And I could sense my resolve of not going slowly wavering from just the mere thought of her and the sudden urge to be wherever she was.

A breeze finally snapped me out of my reverie, reminding me that I was still on the streets with Arf patiently waiting for me as its furry tail swung like a rhythmic metronome.

I smiled at her. "Sorry for making you wait, Arf. Let's go back inside?"

She agreed with a small bark and led the way back home.

When we were already in front of the house, my phone buzzed inside my pocket. Pulling it out, I scowled at Hayate's name and her idiotic call image she managed to set up when I wasn't looking on the screen. _What the hell does she want_, I thought sourly.

No doubt it would be something completely stupid and annoying.

With a tired sigh, I walked towards our porch and sat on the steps. Arf comfortably cuddled close to my side. Reluctantly, I answered the call and readied myself with whatever prank Hayate was going to throw at me.

"This better be important," I grumbled, instead of the usual civil greeting.

"_Whoa, you actually picked up!"_ she rejoiced on the other line. _"Does this mean you admit your undying love and devotion to me—"_

"I'm hanging up." My irritation actually grew tenfold.

"_Wait! I'm sorry! I was just kidding! Don't hang up! Don't hang up!"_

I inwardly smirked. But still wasn't too happy that she called just to make fun of me.

"_Geez, Fate-chan, can't you take a joke once in awhile?"_

"The phrase 'once in awhile' doesn't apply to you, Hayate. As far as I know, your jokes aren't _just_ 'once in awhile.' Plus, you usually call to either beg me to let you copy my homework or pull a prank on me when you're bored—"

"_How rude of you! I'll have you know that I do not _beg_ to copy your homework. I 'ask nicely' is more accurate. And I didn't just call you to pull a prank, y'know. I can be serious too!"_

"Yeah, yeah," I half-heartedly agreed while removing Arf's leash with my free hand. "Like I've never heard that before. Then, what's the reason you called?" I looked over my shoulder to see the lights from our house's windows. Mom might still be downstairs somewhere. "And it better be good," I threatened her.

"_Oh? The reason I called?"_ I heard her groan in thought, imagining her squeezing her eyes shut to come up with some sort of excuse to prolong my agony. _"Oh! I know! I know why I called…"_

I rolled my eyes with a scoff even though she wouldn't see. "Congratulations," I said dryly. "Mankind has _finally_ made some progress."

"_No need to sarcastically congratulate me, Fate-chan. Well, anyway, the reason I called is because I know you, my dear blonde rebel, are going to come over to this party and will be real quick about it—"_

Another one. My right eye twitched. There was simply no end to this stupid and pointless game! "STOP FOOLING AROUND, HAYATE!" I shouted at my phone's speaker, startling my dog awake. "For the last time, I am _not_ coming over!" I growled between clenched teeth.

"_I am so not fooling around!" _she shouted back._ "And why are you so worked up about it—"_

"If you only called just to annoy me, then why don't you just go jump off your roof or something more equally meaningful?!"

There was an exaggerated and appalled gasp at the other end. _"Well excuse me for living, then!" _Hayate snapped back with sarcasm.

I rubbed my eyes to at least lift some of the stress I was slowly feeling. I was starting to regret not taking that nap. "That's because you do nothing but fool around! If you really want me to change my mind about not coming over, then stop beating around the bush and tell me a real _good_ reason to be there!"

There was a momentary silence on the other line. Most likely, she did it on purpose to keep me in suspense. I bet the idiot was wearing a dopey grin on her face.

"_You ask for one good reason to be here?"_

With how Hayate sounded, there was no doubt that she really was grinning from ear to ear. And had planned something troublesome beforehand. "Y-Yeah," I answered carefully, slightly regretting that I might have just walked into one of her traps.

"'_Kay, no problem!"_

A few seconds later, I heard some shuffling at the other line. I looked at my phone confusingly with a scowl before listening to what I heard to be muffled background noises.

It sounded like the speaker on Hayate's phone was covered so I couldn't hear anything as clearly as I did when the brunette and I talked.

Then Hayate's voice came up again. Like she was saying something inaudible for me to understand.

"Oi, Hayate," I called. But heard no one responding. "Hayate!" I raised my voice a little bit more.

I had the feeling that the runt was talking to someone else and purposely ignored me just to spite me. Or worse, the idiot put me on speaker so the people around her could hear me. _If so, she really was making fun of me!_

The shuffling stopped and the reception was now clear again.

"What's going on over there, Hayate?! Damn it, you stupid raccoon! Just what the hell are you talking about?!"

No response.

I was losing my patience. And it was getting cold sitting here on my porch. "Oi Hayate! Say something already! What's this good reason you keep yapping about?!"

Still no response.

I was being ignored. _That does it!_ With an annoyed sigh out of frustration, concluding that I was clearly being made fun of, I clicked my tongue and said, "If you're not gonna say anything and just waste my time, then I'm hanging up—"

"_Wait!"_

My eyes widened as my entire body froze when I heard her voice.

There was no mistaking it. It was clearly not Hayate's.

For a few seconds, I sat still. I even almost forgot to breathe. And when I couldn't hold it anymore, I inhaled sharply and felt my heart pound against my chest. Its steady and thunderous beats drowning out every sound around me.

_I must be hearing things,_ I mentally concluded, trying to reason logically. I must be more exhausted than I thought. _I should've really taken that nap!_

I knew she was at the party. I would be more surprised if she wasn't. But I never expected _this_ to happen. For her to be the one on the other line. And I would hear her voice again.

I didn't know what Hayate was planning, setting this entire scenario up. If she did it for the laughs, to annoy me or maybe something else entirely.

_But…_ When I thought about it, those seem unimportant. It didn't matter to me anymore if Hayate did do it for the laughs or to annoy me.

My lips suddenly went dry. "P-Princess?" I spoke carefully, afraid that this bubble of mine might sadly burst. "Is that… Is that you?"

"_I-I'm sorry!"_ she sounded like she was about to cry. _"We… I must be bothering you. I'll… I'll just hang up now—"_

_HA?!_ On plain reflex, I shot up to my feet. "No, no, wait! Don't!" I pleaded as if Nanoha was right in front of me. If one of our neighbors did see me, they'd think I had gone crazy, looking like I was just talking to air. I rocked my brain for a quick explanation that would make her stay on the line. "I just… I didn't know how your voice sounded like on the phone, that's all… It's actually pretty nice." _Great, I was blabbering._ I willed myself to calm down more. "And you're not… bothering me, okay?" I reassured her as gently as I could. "Well, Hayate has always been a bother so…"

"_I heard that!"_

I blinked and couldn't help but laugh. It totally slipped my mind that Hayate might still be nearby. "But you're not," I continued, ignoring Hayate's remark and sat back down, strangely feeling lighter. "So, don't worry. Okay?" I said with a smile that appeared easily as I imagined a very cute Nanoha on the other side.

"_Mm. Okay."_

It was then I realized, that when it came to this girl, she'd effortlessly be all I could ever think of.

Not in the obsessive way though. Sometimes, it was frustrating to feel such unease when I realized that my mind would easily find its way to her without my noticing it.

_And yet…_ When I see her smile or hear her laugh or just seeing her do her best with whatever she was doing, it felt like I was close to the meaning of the word 'beloved.'

To wish, for the person you love, the happiness they truly deserved.

To see them be showered with all the good things that you could possibly offer. To care for them boundlessly.

And to ask for nothing in return.

Keeping a calm atmosphere between us, I asked her about the party. Nanoha told me how she met and had fun talking with some of our classmates and schoolmates. It made me glad that she was already a part of the class, despite her just transferring this year.

"And I bet a lot of guys asked for your number already, huh?" It was meant as a joke though. But still, I couldn't help but feel jealous that they could have the chance of being with Nanoha more than I could ever hope for.

"_F-Fate-chan!"_ I heard her stutter.

And I couldn't help but giggle, enjoying the reaction I expected as I easily imagined her blushing in embarrassment.

Nanoha fell silent soon after. It made me worry that she might've taken it the wrong way.

"…_They wouldn't like someone like me."_

I wanted to punch whoever made her feel like that. "They'd be the biggest idiots this side of the universe if they didn't like you," I said, coating my words with nonchalance and trying to restrain myself. I was really tempted to wreak havoc on the sorry bastards who made Nanoha this sad.

"_That's a little mean, Fate-chan."_

Her laugh still sounded a bit lonely. And all the more made me want to be next to her. "I'm just telling the truth."

To make her smile again.

"_Thank you, Fate-chan."_

Just with the sound of her voice alone, my heart fluttered in bliss. "Like I said, I'm just saying what's true."I never would've imagined that I, of all people, would sound this gentle.

Well, what really surprised me most was the fact that I had completely fallen for someone, and a complete outsider at that.

So much so that I would do anything to be with her and make her happy.

_So again, what's holding me back from doing so?_

My body was feeling restless, aching to just get up and run.

A few people already told me this. That I was changing.

But to be more precise, Nanoha was changing me and made me realize that I wanted to become someone better. To someone familiar and unfamiliar all at once. I think that described my situation more accurately.

_I want to see her. _These words were now a great threat to my long-time resolve. The one I had carefully built as a wall to protect myself and to keep others at arm's length. As some sort of punishment for myself for the wrongs I have done.

But it was a threat I would gladly yield to.

A piercing voice reeled me back to the present. _"Hey Fate! Nanoha wants you to be here!"_

"_Hayate-chan!"_

I sweatdropped and felt a little sorry for Nanoha that she had to be with someone who unfortunately didn't know how to read the mood.

"_She looks so lonely and sad over here! You should be ashamed of yourself, Harlaown! Letting such a cute girl like Nanoha-chan to come to the party alone."_

I resisted the urge to retort. Just listening to their scuffle on the other side, I knew they would be too busy to hear me even if I answered.

Then there were more muffled voices. It was their turn to have their own discussion.

_Poor girl. _I really should give Nanoha some pointers on how to handle Hayate. Just the less violent ones though. The princess didn't really look like the type to resort to violence.

…_Probably._

I giggled even though it was getting cooler. And it was already close to an hour since I went out. Mom was probably wondering what's taking me so long to take my dog for its usual walk.

But then I remembered what Hayate blurted out, cutting in on my conversation with Nanoha. _Does she want me to be there?_ _Does she look lonely?_ I wondered.

My jaw clenched just from trying to picture it.

That was one face I didn't want to see on her.

"_Fate-chan?!"_

"Yes?"

Nanoha sounded flustered and a little out of breath. I knew Hayate was to blame for that. Couldn't blame the idiot though. Teasing the auburn-haired girl and seeing her cute reactions really were kinda enjoyable.

_But a smile suits her best._

"Princess," I spoke when she fell silent. And it felt like time and the world stood still. "Do you want me to be there?"

I didn't know why I asked her that. In a more logical perspective, the question was unnecessary and Nanoha wasn't really the right person to ask. As if she were the owner of the household to ask permission from so I could gain entrance to her home.

But… maybe I wanted to know what she wanted.

If she wanted me to be there as much as I was now aching to get up on my feet again and run like the wind to where she was.

Nanoha's words last spring were something I would never forget even if I wanted to. '_I think I might like you!' _It was a sloppy confession, untimely and rushed. Obviously, it was something she wasn't used to do on a daily basis.

And yet, she still did. And that took real courage.

Unlike me who was nothing but a coward.

I wanted to know if Nanoha still liked me.

But even if she didn't anymore—which would be pretty depressing and traumatizing to know if it were the case—"I… I want to be there… to see you." My feelings for her would never waver.

The sole purpose to see her right this very moment rose above any depressing thoughts of amateur confessions or disheartening future rejections.

"Just say the word. That is, if it's okay with you. Do you… Do you want me to be there?"

Waiting patiently for her reply as my loud heartbeats reached all the way to my ears was keeping me on the edge.

Ah, I have completely fallen for her.

"_Yes. I want you to be here,"_ Nanoha's gentle voice said on the other line.

How many years was it?

When did I decide to close myself off from the world or from people who were dear to me?

After what happened to Nee-san and Mother, it hurt to know that I was the only one left behind. That I lived when they didn't. The bond I had with them were severed so abruptly that it hurt, painfully so. My memories with them were just like rubbing salt in my open and yet to have healed wounds.

It felt like I was just alive to carry on the burden of such feelings.

While being the only one who still had some time left, I was terrified to go through that again.

And because of that, everything—the world had gone bleak. Since then, a lot of things happened. Yet I was numb to distinguish any of them, whether they ever made me cry or angry or smile.

I became unfeeling. Life became bland and lukewarm. Even though I was being carefree and doing whatever I wanted with a cheeky attitude, I didn't budge. No matter what happened, I was stuck in the past and stopped letting other people in.

Three years.

"_I want to see you too, Fate-chan."_

And then, you happened to take a stroll in the school's garden. And I happened to run away from the student council because I 'borrowed' a glider.

I wondered what would've happened if I didn't take that route and jump out of that bush and scared you that it made you fall on your bum with a piercing scream.

"_I really want to see you."_

My chest clenched. I felt so much happiness that it was enough to make me cry. It was contradicting. But strangely, I liked it.

"Okay," I told her, calming myself. "Just give me ten minutes. Please wait for me until then."

I never expected that saying "See you later" to each other would make me take that one step forward that had been long since overdue.

The clock that had stopped had finally begun to tick.

The answer was finally clear to me.

Reluctantly ending my call and not hearing her voice anymore, I quickly picked up my sleeping puppy and burst into my house.

"Mom!" I called out loudly, hoping my mother heard me wherever she was in the house while putting Arf in her little bed by the fireplace. "I'm going over to Hayate's!" I announced in haste.

The woman of the house rushed in, obviously surprised by what she heard and maybe how frantic I sounded. "Really?!" she asked with wide eyes. "What happened?! Is she all right?! Did the police come?!"

I wondered if she really had that little faith in Hayate or not. "What? No." I answered as I strode over to our coat closet. "Nothing like that happened," I told her as I hurriedly rummaged for a thicker jacket.

Mom blinked and crossed her arms over her chest, eying me for hints. "So why are you going? I thought you said you didn't want to go this year."

I paused from putting on my sneakers again. I didn't really want to just openly admit that I wanted to see Nanoha. But she really was the sole reason for this out-of-the-blue decision of mine.

I looked over my shoulder where Mom stood waiting. I grinned at her and said, "I changed my mind."

Rushing out again and not waiting to hear Mom's reaction to my answer, I didn't bother to use the steps and just went ahead and jumped over them, thankfully landing safely on my feet and went straight to where I last parked Bardiche.

"You're riding your bike?!" Mom asked at the door.

"I wanna get there sooner!" I answered as I mounted on my trusty bicycle.

Mint-green eyes seemed to widen and sparkle. "Well, what're you standing around there for?!" The woman excitedly waved her hands to shoo me away. "Go on and get!"

Which caused me to roll my eyes. "I'll be going then, Mom!"

"Call me if anything happens, okay?" she hollered as I made my way into the streets. Arf woke up because of the sudden clamor I made after I took her inside and was now wide awake again, barking by my mom's feet.

"I will! See you later, Arf!" was the last thing I bid to Mom and my puppy before I put my back into pedaling faster towards the familiar route I used whenever I visited the Yagami household.

I looked on straight ahead, ignoring the chilly wind blowing against my face, my hair billowing like a golden flag but still minding _some_ rules of traffic. I willed my feet to pedal harder and prayed to the wind to somehow help me get there sooner.

Lights from houses, buildings and cars blurred as I rode past in a speed I never knew would be possible for me to reach.

I felt my legs were starting to cramp up a bit and my lungs were hurting to get more air. I was really tempted to slow down and pull over to rest for awhile. But recalling the time and how late it was, I pushed on with a new burst of energy, deciding that exhaustion seemed so miniscule to the feeling I had of wanting to see Nanoha sooner.

Power of love? _Yeah, right._ It sounded so lame and mushy. If I had been the old me, I would've rolled over the floor and laughed my heart out for hours the second I heard such an uncool thing.

But, deep down, I knew there was no better explanation. I would actually die of embarrassment if I said that out loud though. _So, I'll just keep that to myself for now._

I soon reached the street where Hayate's house was and could hear the music and bustle of the party.

Out of breath, I scowled sourly at the number of people I saw and cringed at the sight. Hayate had this awful habit of inviting too many people for parties or any other social gatherings.

Passing through the gates and taking Bardiche inside where I usually park it, I wordlessly walked to the front door, not minding any one of the students of TSAB if I caught their attention and surprised them of my unexpected attendance, and just focused more on finding where Nanoha was. No doubt she was somewhere inside the large estate with Hayate and the others.

"Fate?!"

I looked up to see a very shocked older brother of mine walking over to me.

"W-What're you doing here?" he asked worriedly and paled. "Did something happen?!" he demanded, his voice shaking a bit.

I frowned at him. "Is it really that big of a deal? I thought you wanted me to come to the party."

"Well, I did," he admitted. "But seeing how stubborn you were earlier, I thought you still didn't want to. So what happened? Did something bad happen after I left the house?"

Leave it to my brother to be the ideal worrywart. "Everything's fine back home, Onii-chan—"

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Chrono cut in, looking embarrassed.

I laughed and ignored his blushing cheeks. "Why? Embarrassed that your fans would hear me call you that, _Onii-chan_?"

"Stop!" the older student wailed, covering his ears and drawing some attention from some third-years nearby.

It was really fun to see Chrono like this but I had more pressing matters to attend to. "Anyway, Chrono—"

"Thank you!" he heaved.

"—Know where Hayate and the others are?" I wasn't going to just mention Nanoha to him. I had the feeling that I might regret it later if I did.

"Dunno," he shrugged and looked around. "I saw her when I came over but after that I was with the rest of the seniors. Why don't you try inside? Maybe by the veranda?"

Taking note on that, I nodded absently. "'Kay, I'll do just that." And walked past him. "Thanks, Chrono."

"Fate."

"Huh?" I stopped to look over my shoulder before I could walk any further.

"What changed your mind?" Chrono's face looked serious, something not really suited for someone to wear when attending a joyous after-party for a successful day.

If it were an ordinary case, I would've answered with a joke or a sarcastic remark to his question and escape any further interrogation from him.

But somehow, I felt like I owed my older sibling. Though I sometimes brushed him off, he did kinda help me despite it being done indirectly. And for that reason, I chose to not run away anymore.

I gave him a smile, one that silently showed him my gratitude for being there for me. "I found what I was looking for."

* * *

><p>I am a firm believer in karma.<p>

That there is a universal rule that all human beings from all walks of life must follow to maintain balance, and that the cosmic scale wouldn't tip unfavorably that could consequently cause unspeakable catastrophe.

What goes around comes around, right?

At first, I thought that it was ridiculous, thinking it was some New Age mumbo-jumbo Hayate sprung up on me a few years ago. The idiot had the tendency to get into something bizarre on occasions.

But recently, I had proof that this belief was real. And that I should really change my ways, turn over a new leaf and carefully mind my interaction with the people around me.

_I should really start doing good deeds!_ was a promise I made to myself. No, it was more like a command. A strict order. A desperate plea.

Why?

Because… the first girl I fell in love with had _wrongly_ assumed I was in love with her childhood friend who—in my opinion—gives me the mental image of a damn ferret!

Seriously, I must've really done something awful in the past to deserve this punishment.

Well, that last one was fairly accurate though, if referring to recent occasions.

Before this, I was pretty much a jerk to her ever since she transferred. Not to mention, I said a lot of awful things to her while she was just trying to be nice that one time.

And maybe this was also punishment for giving my brother and the student council a hard time too.

But, out of all the punishments the universe or any deity could've sentenced me with; it had to be this stupid misunderstanding from Nanoha?! That _I_ would even _like_ What's-his-geeky-face?!_ I mean, c'mon!_

That's the last thing I wanted her to wrongly think of!

So it was high time for me to not do things in a roundabout way anymore! Aside from the fact that it was tedious work, I didn't want any more future misunderstandings with Nanoha if I wanted to have a relationship… with her…

That's right.

If I wanted a present and future with Nanoha, I had to be more honest.

"Nanoha…" I called to her. But she didn't look up. I think she was still sulking since I laughed at her after she finally heard me say her name. She sounded really happy about it too.

I mentally let out a pleased sigh at how cute she was acting. _Was it really that important?_

But if that was what my princess wished, then I would say her name as much as she wanted me to.

_But for now… _There was still something I haven't said yet, something she hasn't heard me say, and something I have yet to openly admit to both of us. "…I'm only going to say this once, so please listen carefully."

Nanoha met my eyes again. And I could feel my own gaze softening just by looking at her.

_She affects me._

I was relieved that she wasn't angry anymore. But even if she were still mad at me, I wouldn't stop until I had earned her forgiveness and made her smile again.

It was quiet, save for the faraway noises from the party below.

The song, which happened to be Nanoha's favorite, and which Hayate strangely introduced to me earlier, had already stopped playing, announcing the end of our dance as well.

Though it ended, and we were no longer swaying to its melody, I wanted to be with Nanoha. Not just with moments like this.

I wanted to experience every moment with her as much as I could. Make all kinds of memories, share countless thoughts and feelings, both that made us smile and that made us cry. All of which we'd both be happy to look back to with nostalgic smiles on our faces.

The two of us were standing in a room that showed the starlit sky above.

The large room where I took Nanoha was where I stargaze with Hayate and the others years ago. We sometimes look up at the stars and just talk about anything until we fell asleep on the large piles of pillows and blankets.

We did this when the sky was clear or even when meteor showers were reported to happen. And sometimes, during the summer, we'd watch the fireworks light up the night sky instead.

Looking up at them with wonder, we thought anything was possible.

But one day, we just stopped. I wasn't exactly sure when. But I think it was after Alicia passed away.

My sister also loved to watch the stars and fireworks.

Somehow, it didn't feel right to come back when Nee-san was no longer with us.

But I did decide to try. To slowly move forward again.

And I wanted Nanoha to be there with me.

Aside from my irritation whenever I was around crowds, looking for a time alone with Nanoha, everyone was in the way. Everyone was likely to interfere. And that irritated me more.

And I wouldn't tolerate that any longer.

So I took her to a place that I thought I would never come back, a place also filled with childhood memories of laughter, a place connected to my past. A place we could temporarily have for ourselves.

A place that could give me that small push forward, to find myself again and accept those around me, acts I thought I could never possibly hope to do again.

And then there was this. A truth that I decided to never confess.

And yet I wanted her to finally know.

Just with that thought, I could feel my heartbeat pound against my chest, as if it wanted to burst out. My throat became awfully parched. Standing where I was, with Nanoha right in front of me, the world slowly grew quieter and seemed to halt to a standstill.

I took in one last calming breath and let it out as I locked my gaze on wonderfully blue eyes. "I love you."

Nanoha seemed quite surprised, clearly not believing what she just heard. I could see her eyes glisten with unshed tears. "…You're kidding," she quietly accused with a trembling voice.

And I could feel my own throat tightening from wanting to cry as well. That I finally told her, confessed to her.

There was no turning back. I was at a point where everything would change from the days to come.

But I wouldn't have it any other way.

My hands reached for the ones covering Nanoha's face as some of her tears trailed down her pink-tainted cheeks.

Our fingers wove themselves together and I felt closer to Nanoha even more.

We held hands before but it was nothing like this. It was far better. They fit perfectly, as if the spaces between my fingers were only meant for hers to fill with her own. Clasping her hands with mine felt right.

And before I knew it, filled with such precious emotions, I leaned down to show how much she meant to me. And Nanoha met me half-way. We let our feelings take control and let our lips touch.

Our kiss was chaste and almost shy. But gentle and loving all the same.

Everything was finally right.

And as if the world celebrated with me, I could hear the sounds of fireworks from afar.

Slowly opening my eyes, I pulled away a bit and saw Nanoha's blushing face. _She is just so cute!_ I thought happily as I pressed my forehead against hers. I really was in love. No doubt I was wearing a dopey grin. I was on cloud nine with the euphoria filling me to the brim.

Nanoha stayed quiet a bit more. "Fate-chan?"

"Hmm?" I smiled, savoring this moment being so close to her. "Yes, Nanoha?" She smelled so nice. Something girlishly sweet like strawberry… or was it vanilla?

"This… isn't a dream, right?"

When she was talking so cutely like that, it just made me want to tease her! "Well, I'm pretty sure it isn't," I answered innocently. "But if you're still not convinced, we can kiss again, if Nanoha wants to."

She gave me hard slap on my shoulder and pouted. Her face turning into an interesting fire-engine red. "Th-That's not what I meant!" she stuttered.

I rubbed the slightly aching spot she hit. "I'm sorry. I was kidding," I laughed weakly, making a mental note to keep my jokes into a minimum from now on. The girl actually had quite the iron hand.

Seeing that I was still rubbing the sore spot, Nanoha rubbed her hand on it apologetically as well. "I-I'm sorry, Fate-chan. Does it hurt?"

I shook my head and held her hand instead. "Not at all. It was my fault to begin with for teasing you," I reassured her with a smile and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "So, _I'm_ sorry, okay?"

Nanoha's hand returned the gesture as well with a timid nod but wearing a gentle smile.

I wanted to hug her tightly and just be close to her.

A muffled yet loud cheer rose from the party below, seemingly reminding us where we were.

"They sound like they're having fun," Nanoha mused.

An incomprehensible babble followed soon after, spoken by a high-pitched voice that was suspiciously familiar to me. "Whatever it is, I get the feeling Hayate's involved," I mumbled, inwardly relieved that they were far away from us if it ever involved something… weird. It was really a good choice that I took Nanoha elsewhere.

I heard said girl giggle, making me smile. "I'm pretty sure Hayate-chan's having the most fun."

"Probably," I sighed, feigning exasperation. "Wanna go back then?" I asked her, even though I'd greatly prefer to be alone with her a bit longer. "Hayate might be wondering where you are right now." And by a bit, I meant a few hours until her curfew—if she had one. It would've been more awesome if she didn't though.

Nanoha lowered her head a bit, hiding her face from my view. What surprised me more—and what I liked most—was when she stepped closer and grabbed the sleeve of my jacket. "Um, is it okay if we stayed here for awhile? I mean, if you don't mind… that is."

I felt like an arrow just shot me through the heart. It wasn't the appropriate holiday yet but I think Cupid made an earlier arrival just for me. _How could someone be this adorable?!_

Clearing my throat and maintaining _some_ of my composure, I pulled her closer into my embrace. "Of course I don't mind," I said as I buried my nose in her hair and squeezed my arms around her a bit. "Wanna wait here 'til the party's over then? We can just talk about anything." I looked up in thought for a topic. "Like… uh, I can give you tips on how to handle an idiotic raccoon?"

Nanoha wrapped her arms around my waist securely as she laughed against my shoulder. "Fate-chan, what's that supposed to mean?"

They were music far more soothing and far more loved to me than any song ever written. I was at ease just by being with her.

Unfortunately, because I was so caught up with my lovey-dovey moment after my first ever confession with Nanoha, I forgot that my phone was still connected to the loud speakers of the room.

And since my psychic powers were still close to nonexistent, I didn't expect to get a phone call at this ungodly hour thus, resulting to my phone blaring a shrilling ringtone in high volume, startling Nanoha, causing her to bump the top of her head against my nose and making the two of us groan in pain.

_I want to murder the caller!_

"Sorry, Nanoha!" I shouted in a nasally voice amidst the awful noise and rubbed her head.

She whimpered a bit, "N-No, I'm the one who should say that, Fate-chan!" The shorter girl reached up and caressed my throbbing nose tenderly. Her blue eyes tearing up and asking for forgiveness.

I really wanted to tear the caller's body into shreds with my own bare hands!

"Thanks," I smiled to her despite the loud ringing from the speakers. "I'll be right back," I shouted above the noise and jogged to where I left my phone, practically snatching it from where it lay and ignoring the caller ID. Whoever it was, I was serious about inflicting bodily harm on them!

Well, maybe except Mom.

"HELLO?!" I practically roared at the caller, noticing how my angry greeting echoed in the once-again silent room.

"_Why are you shouting?!"_

Despite the background noise from the other side, it was clear to me who the owner of the annoying voice was.

"_Hayate_," I growled menacingly, keeping it low so Nanoha wouldn't hear. "You have no idea how much I want to _hurt_ you right now!"

The girl dramatically gasped. _"Wha-What did I do now?! You sound like I picked an awful timing to call and ruined something real good!"_

I couldn't believe how spot on she was about that. "Just what the hell do you want?!"

"_Oh, right, we played a really cool game awhile ago. It was like a chain-song game and I actually beat all the players and won—"_

"DIE. Right _now_. _Please_ die right now!"

"_HA?! How could you say that to me?! You should really learn how to congratulate someone properly, Fate-chan! Your words kinda hurt!"_

This wasn't the first time that Hayate interrupted me with my time with Nanoha. But I felt really, _really _mad now. It wasn't even funny anymore!

"The hell I care about that or your stupid party games!"

"_How rude! And here I thought I'd share some of my awesome glory with you and Nanoha-chan and the rest of the girls!"_ A pause. _"Where are you two anyway?" _she asked, her tone changed into suspicion._ "It's awfully quiet over there…"_ A horrified gasp of realization. _"Could it be?! Fate-chan, you beast! You've plucked Nanoha-chan's flower—"_

"THE HELL I'D DO THAT!" _Damn Hayate! I wouldn't do that!_ The very idea was already giving me a full-body blush. Honestly, her perverted mind was really too much!

The annoying girl had the audacity to cackle. And it even lasted for almost a full minute. _"Well, wherever you two are, come back to the party. Some of the guests are already leaving. And Alisa-chan and Suzuka-chan are worried about Nanoha-chan."_

I sighed. _There goes my alone time with my girl._ "Fine."

Hayate hummed in thought on the other side. _"Wow. You sound disappointed, Fate-chan."_

_You have no idea. _I wanted to say out loud but didn't. Instead, I said "_Goodbye_, Hayate," bitterly emphasizing the word to end our conversation and hung up.

I masked my disappointment when I walked back to Nanoha. No thanks to her, I couldn't shake off some… images from my mind when I looked at the girl herself. I cleared my voice to make sure it sounded normal before saying, "That was Hayate. She's wondering where we were and wanted us to join her and the others."

"Is everything okay?"

I sighed, feeling tired after that phone call while forcing my mind to steer clear away from such… not-so innocent thoughts. Again, no thanks to Hayate. "Uh yeah. The idiot just wanted to brag that she won a game or something so she wanted to share her moment of glory with us."

Nanoha giggled. "I'm glad she's having fun."

I shrugged a shoulder, "I guess," and gave her a weak smile. "Let's go back?" I led her gently by the hand to the door from where we came in. "Jeez, Hayate has really lousy timing," I grumbled sourly while we descended the dim staircase. "And I wanted to be with you longer before we had to go back. Sorry, Nanoha."

True to Hayate's word, the clamor from the party was less noisy than it was earlier. Most likely, the guests were slowly leaving for the night.

My hand was squeezed reassuringly. "Don't be," the girl said sweetly as she walked beside me in the second floor hallway, taking our time to walk in a leisurely pace to somehow lengthen our time together. "I'm sure Hayate-chan didn't mean it. We still have plenty of time so there'll be more chances, right?"

Nanoha looked absolutely happy while she was blushing.

Looking at the girl I loved, I gave her a gentle smile. And for Nanoha's sake, I gave an answer the two of us wanted to hear and believe. "Absolutely."

* * *

><p>The moment we came into view in the Yagami's spacious living room, a blur of brown hair tackled Nanoha into a hug that made her take one step back.<p>

"Listen to me, Nanoha-chan! Listen!" A wail grabbed the attention of the few remaining guests in the area, unnecessarily announcing our arrival. The usual faces were there, plus a very annoying one that was now latching onto Nanoha. "Isn't Fate-chan too much?! I mean, I was just worried about you two since you've been gone for a long time." She sniffed, "But, instead, she told me to _die_!" she drew out the last part in a childish cry, which was not at all cute.

"There, there, Hayate-chan," Nanoha awkwardly comforted the girl in her arms, not knowing what to do. "I'm sure Fate-chan didn't mean it."

"Yes, she did!" she whined some more. "You should hear how she sounded over the phone awhile ago! It was downright _barbaric_!" And she resumed on burying her face in Nanoha's chest.

In Nanoha's chest…

I immediately yanked the munchkin away from where she was obviously comfortable and dragged her a good distance away from Nanoha.

"What's the big idea, you baldie?!" Hayate shrieked and struggled.

"Shut up!" I snapped. "Before I decide to _really_ go through with my threat!"

I knew the auburn-haired girl was too kind to decline a friend in distress after someone else pretended to inflict painful torture on them. But even that has limits! Especially when a certain perverted old geezer disguised in a young high school girl's body cried victim on _your_ girl's bosom.

That actually pissed me off. "You piss me off!" I angrily whipped my face at Hayate's.

Hayate flinched. "I didn't even say anything this time!"

"About time you two showed up," Alisa spoke to Nanoha, pretty much ignoring how Hayate and I were choking each other. "Where have you two been?"

That made me freeze and I immediately whirl my head to see Nanoha frozen and beet red, while trying to stutter out a believable excuse.

"W-We were just hanging out," I filled in before the girl would be overloaded with the emotional and mental stress. "Talking about the festival and school and stuff." I watched each face watching me.

From Suzuka's waiting eyes to Vita's suspecting stare to Alisa's arched eyebrow.

"And how relieving it will be that Hayate won't be the host next year," I added with a nod.

"That's true," the three agreed firmly.

"Now hold on!" Hayate objected with a stomp of her foot and redirected her attention to the three of them again.

Much more relieved that that was avoided, I walked over to Nanoha and saw the girl looking relieved. "You okay?" I whispered, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"Mm, I'm fine. Thank you."

I returned her smile with my own. "You're welcome."

It was my turn to get tackled. "You did that on purpose!" By Hayate who pounced on me like I was some sort of red meat.

While I struggled and almost bit the damn runt's arm to get off me, Suzuka was the one who called it a night, seeing as we were already the only ones left inside.

"Oh, which reminds me, Fate," Vita called. "President Chrono told me that he was going ahead since he had to walk Amy-senpai home."

"Ah, really?" I pulled my phone to check for any messages. "He didn't tell me that. Guess I'll go home without him then. Thanks, Vita."

Alisa called up her family's ever faithful chauffeur and the Bannings limousine arrived before we could even reach the large front gates.

It made me wonder how he drove all the way from Alisa's house so quickly.

All of us bid our farewells. And while the others complimented Hayate about the party and expressed their relief that it went without a hitch or anyone going to jail, Nanoha and I stayed a little off to the side.

I prayed that the others were too preoccupied with their conversations to notice us having our own.

"It's kinda late now," I started, honestly worried that Nanoha might get in trouble when she gets home. "Your parents aren't worried?" Though it was a bit ironic that I honestly wanted her to stay longer.

"I don't think so," she answered. "They know I'd be with Alisa-chan and she was kind enough to drop me off since their house is in the same way as mine."

"Oh, right, now I remember," I recalled, holding my bike steadily at my side. "Your house and theirs are almost in the same neighborhood, so I guess it's good."

"What about you?" she asked me this time. "Isn't Principal Harlaown worried?"

I chuckled good-naturedly. "I think Mom isn't worried at all. In fact," I remembered how she practically shooed me away after I told her I was going over at Hayate's, which caused me to look to the side, sensing a bitter feeling as I remembered the said woman. "I think she was more than happy to kick me out of the house since I finally decided to get out and attend the party this year."

Nanoha giggled, instantly making my heart flutter. "Really? I can't seem to imagine the principal doing that though."

I laughed with her and almost felt sad that we had to go home.

And that the next time I'd see her would be back at school next week.

It was only for a few days but it seemed too far. Thinking about it made me feel restless and impatient.

I chuckled as a soft breeze blew in, somehow making me feel sadder. "Parting is such sweet sorrow, huh?"

"Fate-chan?"

"Er, nothing. Guess I was spacing out?" I laughed, almost wanting to hit myself for saying something weird out loud.

It was a good thing that Nanoha didn't ask anything further. She instead gave me a gentle and concerned look, reaching up to brush some stray locks away from my eyes. "After you rode all the way here on your bike, it's no surprise that you're tired. You should sleep right away when you get home, okay?"

My hand reached up and found hers. I smiled when her fingers grasp mine gently in return. "Mm, I will." I genuinely felt happy just from such a simple talk and gesture from her.

Just with one day, everything had turned a complete one-eighty. Everything just felt right, so wonderfully perfect. To be able to share your feelings with the one most important to you was the best. I didn't expect I could ever feel this elated.

I finally understood why some people prayed that time would stop. It was moments like this that caused them to wish such an impossible feat.

Being this happy almost made me doubt its existence. If it were real or not. _And if it is, will it just be a fleeting one?_

It was almost worrying me that something might go terribly wrong in the future.

But looking at the beautiful girl in front of me, the one who I'd do anything to be with, the future was now something I'd have to worry about much, much later.

The 'now' where we both are, was the most important.

I breathed in and out, satisfied with how the cool air filled my lungs. "Thank you, Nanoha."

The shorter girl blinked up at me, tilting her head at the side. "For what?"

I stepped closer to her. One more and our heads would've touched.

And I could just lean down and kiss her again.

But remembering where we were I decided, with a heavy heart, not to.

A few seconds had ticked by while Nanoha waited for my reply. And when I was about to answer her, the others picked that time to interrupt and separate Nanoha from me as Hayate led her into the limousine, where Alisa and Suzuka were waiting for some time now.

The rest of us left behind waved at the black limousine as it smoothly drove away from Hayate's neighborhood, taking Nanoha home.

I didn't know if I should feel relieved or not about not saying what I wanted to Nanoha right before we were so rudely interrupted. Thinking about it more, it would be pretty embarrassing to say and even more if the others even heard just a tiny bit of it.

_But then I could also do this._ I pulled my phone out and typed in a message, a short one. But one I was satisfied with. And when I was finished, I smiled to myself as the device showed me that the mail was sent to the designated number.

I felt refreshed and lighter than I had ever been, as if I were a brand new me.

_I really can't wait to see you again._

Good night, good night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woo! Y'all must be pretty tired after reading that long one, huh? It's actually longer than the last chapter! Nyaha! I screwed up the plot somewhere along the way… Oops! ;P**

**After reading this for several times, the letters were starting to move. I almost thought I was becoming dyslexic! **

***gasp* **

**Then that would really mean I really am a demi-god! Awesome… I wanna be a child of any of the Big Three! Athena's awesome too! Or Ares! Ares is badass! XD**

**Well, going back, hope you enjoyed this one. This is like a Side F to the last chapter to explain some stuff you guys were getting confused with. **

**Though I'm pretty sure it gave you a lot more questions than answers. Which is good! Nyahahahaha!**

**This was supposed to be uploaded yesterday but due to lack of sleep and that some of the words were not properly registering in my mind because of it, I only updated today. Yehey!**

**Oh, and this officially-officially marks the end of the first arc. Chapter 14 is the beginning of the second arc, which is more fun(?) to write. I hope.**

**We'll know when we get there, yes? Or to be more precise, when I update sooner… No pressure though!**

**And another disclaimer! The songs are actually real but I don't own any of them, of course.**

**The weird one Fate and Hayate were talking about was randomly picked from my mp3 player. It's actually sung by a local band here and has some English lyrics but overall, the song is really weird. And the music video is weirder. Not kidding. Even my friend agrees with me.**

**Though, as Hayate mentioned, the tune really **_**is**_** catchy and playful. Don't get me wrong though, I like it! It's a catchy song to sing to yourself when you're spacing out! But… Hehe… If you're curious, you can ask! Hahaha XD**

**As usual, my dearly beloved readers, reviews, comments, PMs, questions, death-threats and bribes even everyday pleasantries are all welcome! I am a very open-minded person after all! I even think unicorns existed once upon a time!**

…**They don't? Oh, how sad.**

**Oh, and to those who sent me their PMs and asking for my well-being after the super typhoon Yolie, thank you and God bless you all!**

**So see you guys this… decade. I'll try harder! I promise! Hahaha XD**


End file.
